The Missing Princess Book 2: Princess of Three Countries
by RyuuNoOkaasan
Summary: Obi's partner Ilena has been discovered to be the missing cousin of Zen. As a young girl she promised to support and protect him. As they work to uncover the rest of her secrets, she works hard to help Shirayuki become the princess she needs to be to be able to stand next to Zen, though they fight against the court of Wilant. Sequel to TMP Book 1. M for two late scenes.
1. Lord's Court

_Hello and Welcome to The Missing Princess Book 2: Princess of Three Countries. This is the continuation of_ The Missing Princess Book 1: Obi's (Back)Story. _This chapter summarizes somewhat, like all good books should, but I would appreciate it if you went and read Book 1 anyway._

 _The 'M' rating is for two short sections late in the book as the relationships of all of our favorite couples get a little more serious._

 _Thank you for travelling with Obi, Ilena, and me._

 _\- Ryuu no Okaasan_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 Lord's Court**

Obi, personal knight and messenger to Prince Zen Wisteria, Regent of Wilant, Kingdom of Clarines, carefully assisted his partner into her padded wheelchair. Ilena had only just one day before finally been allowed to sit up. Three months before, her left hip had been crushed by a boulder in a landslide assassination of the Lady of her house that had left her the sole survivor. Just as she'd recovered from that, she'd undergone an experimental surgery to replace the torn tendon in the same hip in the hopes that she would be able to walk and ride again. It was because of that purposeful landslide and injury that they had been able to reunite after fifteen years and Zen and his chosen intended, Shirayuki, had yoked them together as partners.

Obi had resisted having Ilena as his partner at first. She represented a past he'd been hiding from for all of those fifteen years. Her previous master had been his oldest brother, the Earl of Farmor, Marcovik College, and the last time they had seen each other his brother had been about to kill him. Ilena had let Obi know that death wish hadn't changed in all the years he'd been running. What he found difficult to believe was that she also wasn't untrustworthy given what she'd been doing in that time. At the age of seventeen, she'd become the Steward of Farmor, running the household and manipulating the Earl. He'd learned during his time getting to know her that it had been at great personal expense, all for the sake of protecting Obi.

After she'd been brought by Zen to the castle to be protected until she could testify against Earl College, they'd learned she'd been doing much more than that, and that she was much more than a distant cousin to Obi. Ilena was actually Thailena Wisteria Polov, First Princess of Clarines and former Second Princess of Selicia, living in hiding at Farmore with her nurse, Leah, since her entire Selician family had been brutally murdered in a coup when she was seven. Since she'd run to Farmor, she'd been doing everything in her power to build up an intelligence network aimed at protecting Zen, Obi, and all of Wilant (and by extension, Clarines).

Zen had informed his brother, King Izana, that he'd found their cousin Princess Thailena, and that he intended to keep her by his side. Currently they were keeping her true identity a secret for several reasons. First, she still needed to prove to them that she _should_ be acknowledged as a member of the house of Wisteria. Second, she was at the center of several political maneuvers. One was the Earl himself and his ally, an uncle of Ilena's, who'd wanted to use the military might of Clarines to reclaim the throne of Selicia. Zen, his personal knights Mitsuhide Lowen, Kiki Surian, and Obi, and Zen's soldiers had returned from battling them eleven days before, bringing with them the heads of both men. The third reason was one they would be facing after the Lord's Court against the former Earl and his allies was completed - the Lord of Tarc, leader of the country north of Clarines, Ilena's sworn enemy who was even now putting his plans against Clarines into place. Of course, there were all the other reasons that could appear if she was known, such as the current king of Selicia requiring her to be returned to them. Until Zen had sufficiently protected her within the place he wanted to keep her, they were keeping quiet.

Given her information network, Zen had already made her his Director of Intelligence, with the understanding that she would eventually become his Minister of Intelligence. Using the witnesses she'd been protecting and the knowledge she herself had from standing beside Earl College for the last fifteen years, Zen had been presenting his case against the Earl and his various allies to the Lord's Court for the last hour and a half. It was nearing time for her to show her face before the court of Wilant for the first time so that they could hear her testimony themselves. It would be her last action as the Steward of Farmor.

"Have you rested enough?" Shirayuki had decided to come and sit with Ilena while she waited to be called into the audience hall. She'd requested that the court be postponed even a week to give Ilena time to become stronger, but Zen had of necessity not been able to postpone past the time she could be allowed to sit up.

"Yes, Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena answered her properly.

"Obi, if she becomes too weary, you must excuse her and bring her back here to lie down and rest." They were in an antechamber separated from the audience hall by heavy curtains. Ilena had been laying down on one of the benches in order to relieve the hip bone of bearing weight.

"Yes, Mistress," Obi answered. "I shall watch over Ilena properly."

Kiki turned in her position of standing next to Zen and motioned to Obi that it was time to bring Ilena. Obi pushed Ilena's wheelchair forward as Shirayuki stood watching after them, her right hand held clutched at her heart.

"We will now present for your examination the witnesses to these deeds." It was the sound of Mitsuhide's voice. Mitsuhide was the Voice of Zen in all formal proceedings, save when the Prince chose of himself to speak. He was standing between Zen and the lords of Wilant to one side of Zen, where Obi and Ilena couldn't see him.

Kiki had Obi stop Ilena behind Zen's raised throne where they couldn't be seen by the court. Obi set his hand on Ilena's shoulder to strengthen her. She reached up and lightly squeezed it as she looked up over her other shoulder into his eyes. He was glad to see her eyes were clear and calm. The look helped him to steady as well.

Kiki nodded to Mitsuhide, letting him know Obi and Ilena were ready. "Our first witness is Miss Ilena, Steward of Farmor for the last eight years and resident of the same house for the last seventeen." Obi pushed Ilena out to the place Kiki indicated, to the side of the raised dais, then stood at relaxed attention behind her. He himself would not be called to witness at this court as he'd asked Zen to excuse him. He had no desire to be known as a College.

There were murmurs from the crowd of court and landed lords as they saw Ilena. There were many things to surprise them. She was supposed to have died after the landslide. She was a female steward, nearly unheard of. ...And, she was only twenty-five. Her long black hair and slightly dark features, which matched Obi's, were offset by the simple but well tailored clothing that were in the colors of the household of the Regent. She would have preferred the pants and jacket the other aides were wearing, as they were also what she had worn as steward, but her maids had shown her quite plainly that a skirt was much easier to wear until her hip was sufficiently strengthened.

As the Steward of Farmor for Earl College, Ilena was the direct eye witness of all the works of the Earl. All of the other witnesses that would follow after would only be supporting her words. Earl College had kept her tightly by his side in all things, as she'd been his bait to capturing Obi, and nearly all of his nefarious deeds had been traps to capture anyone who he thought might be Obi. Because of this, Zen had spent the last several days working closely with her on what her testimony would be. Ilena looked at him now, still calm. The look on his face gave nothing away, but his eyes asked if she was alright. Her eyes answered with a sparkle of a smile, and he looked relieved.

Ilena looked closely at the lords gathered in front of her. Just as it was their first time to see her, for the majority of them, it was her first time to see them. She knew all their names, their offices, even their family members and status. She hadn't yet had the opportunity to put their faces to their information, save for the very few she'd already known from her time as Steward of Farmor, as this was her first time out of her recovery room. She quickly identified those she already knew and was glad to see that the few who were her supporters were present. She felt she would need them, for she'd been told that if she was attacked here in this room, she was not to attack back - a thing she had a full capacity to do and often a natural tendency to do as well when angered. She was to only give her testimony and answer questions.

Mitsuhide turned to her and asked, "Miss Ilena, will you please tell the Court what you have personally witnessed of Earl College's actions from the time you entered the household until now?"

Ilena bowed slightly from her sitting position, then in her best lecture hall voice, began her statement. They had timed it. It took an hour and thirteen minutes to tell. Zen had hoped for an hour, but it hadn't been possible. When she was done, Obi handed her a cup of honeyed water. Just for her, he'd squeezed in the juice from an orange - her favorite fruit. She was grateful. It was both physically and mentally fortifying. The easy part was done. They were expecting another hour and a half to two hours of cross examination next.

It seemed to be a standard everywhere. You could give all the details in your statement, and they would all be forgotten and you would be asked for them all over again, multiple times. Ilena had little patience for this typically, but she'd been mentally preparing herself for it, so she just went right back into reporting mode, never varying in her answers. She distanced herself from the words, taking what she heard and regurgitating the appropriate response without emotional attachment.

The active part of her mind and her eyes kept busy memorizing the faces of the men in front of her and their general attitudes. When she heard names given, the two sets of data in her mind were able to finally merge. If a name wasn't given, and he knew it, Obi would whisper it to her. For the rest, the faces were being sorted into categories: these actively against the Regent, these for, many cautious. This was his first major official court action and they were judging his capacity and temperament. There were some faces that said it didn't help his case that everyone on the dais was under the age of thirty. Zen would listen respectfully to any lord who gave him useful advice, or had a concern, but he had yet to bring into his inner circle any older advisors. ...Though in that group Mitsuhide counted as one because he was so cautious, and was just about thirty. What the lords perhaps didn't realize was that it was in the main because Zen had yet to finish testing them and find someone suitable. Ilena was also helping him with that.

The day after they had returned from their campaign against Earl College, Ilena had sent him her first official report. In it she'd listed every court lord and staff member and their standing for or against him, based on the extensive research of her agents within the castle, and some from without. She also had listed every member of the same group that was committing offences against the crown, from fraud through treason, along with evidences of the same and the names of persons who could be questioned as witnesses. In response, Zen had finally scheduled a meeting with his Director of Intelligence. During the time he'd been hunting Earl College and she'd been recuperating from her injuries and surgery there hadn't been time to meet officially.

He'd brandished the report at her when he arrived. "I'm glad to see it didn't come bound in black." He was jokingly referring to her earlier comment that if she ever sent a report it would be bound in black and contain dire news. Then he'd asked her for all of the information about her network, how she managed it, how it worked, what he could and couldn't do with it, and the extent of its spread. Once he understood what he had, they'd worked out how she would use all of it to help him in the best possible way. She'd been grateful he'd been willing to listen to her advice about what she would and could do for him, and she'd also been happy to finally hear what it was he really wanted her to do for him. It allowed her to focus on the things he thought important.

During the Lord's Court, they were both paying close attention to who said what when it came to some very specific names. Some he would be addressing later in this court. Others he was looking to see if they could be considered worthy to test and bring into his inner circle. Ilena was glad to hear the voice of Earl Malkin speak frequently in favor of Zen's position, but with reason and caution. He was one of her few supporters, and both of his sons were currently working directly with Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki in the Rose office, training to be Kiki's replacements when she returned to her father's house for her own training. That wasn't winning the landed earl any points with the jealous lords in the crowd, but it appeared most of the reasonable lords already knew him to be fair minded and respectable. Zen and Ilena were both hoping that he had enough support among the lords to be an acceptable candidate for one position Zen was looking to fill.

Earl Sieran, another landed Earl with no other heir than Kiki, was the other one they were keeping an eye on. Zen wouldn't be able to call on him daily, as he was needed in his landed seat, but if he also was respected in the court even a small appointment would go a long way to soothe older heads. The hardest to find was going to be a court lord Zen could position to stand next to him daily. He'd selected five names from the list of supporters Ilena had given him of lords he'd visited with several times since he'd first come to be Regent nine months ago and thought might be good possibilities. How they acted here in this pot that would boil today would tell him who could truly be relied on. Ilena paid very close attention to these men.

After about an hour of questioning, the issues devolved into arguments against her testimony being trustworthy since she was the steward of the man in question, who had not been trustworthy himself. Mitsuhide had to put a stop to several of the arguers by saying that the further witnesses to come would prove it out. Finally Zen raised his hand and quiet fell over the room. He nodded to Mitsuhide, who thanked Ilena for her testimony and excused her. As Obi and Ilena passed Kiki, she whispered a reminder that they should stay until the entire proceedings were completed. Ilena's personal testimony against the other lords that would come under scrutiny this day might also be needed.

When Obi and Ilena reached the antechamber and Shirayuki, she was very solicitous and made Obi quickly help Ilena back onto the bench to rest lying down again. After Ilena was comfortably laid out on the bench, Obi put his hand on her head. "You did very well, Ilena," he rewarded her with praise and touch.

"Thank you," she responded quietly with a smile.

"That was a long time," Shirayuki commented. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm glad to be lying down, Mistress Shirayuki, but the practice of sitting up will surely help me to be stronger as well," she tried to reassure while being honest. Ilena looked at Obi, looking in his eyes for his own level of strength, as concerned for him as he was for her. When she was content with what she saw, she allowed her eyes to ask a question.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Is it okay to rest for a time?"

"I'll let you know if Kiki gives us the sign to be prepared," he answered her.

Shirayuki nodded, giving her consent as well. "It would be good if you could. It would also be very nice if Zen didn't have to call you back at all, but perhaps that's wishful thinking. The lords didn't seem all that content."

"Well, it's as Mister told them. The other witnesses will support Ilena's statements and then perhaps they'll feel sufficiently answered." Obi said to calm her worries.

"I hope it's enough," Shirayuki said with a sigh.

Ilena smiled at Shirayuki. "Even if they do wish to speak with me again, because of the things that they will have heard from the others it should be much shorter." She caught Obi's eyes again. Neither of them was telling her that there were other reasons Ilena was required to stay. Shirayuki probably wouldn't like it when they had to stay even longer than she thought they would. Ilena wasn't sure that was a good idea. Her preference was always to let their Mistress know what to expect ahead of time.

-o-o-o-

Even Obi had bad experiences with not doing so. He finally gave in to Ilena's look. "Ilena, you must rest." He waited until she closed her eyes obediently, then he said quietly to Shirayuki, "Mistress, Master told us when he left yesterday that he also wanted Ilena to stay for the final part of the court."

"The final part? The passing of the judgement?"

"Ah, well that, but there's another part that's not related to Earl College." He looked at Shirayuki a bit skittishly, sure she was going to be unhappy with them and Zen, but perhaps she would be less unhappy if it wasn't a surprise. Indeed, Shirayuki was frowning already. "Master is intending to clean all of his court today at once, rather than call another Lord's Court. He desires Ilena to be present for that part as well. He'll use her own words and knowledge to present her to the castle today as his Director of Intelligence."

Shirayuki's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. "And just how long will that take?"

"It's unknown, Mistress, but Master thinks perhaps no more than an hour to an hour and a half," Obi was very respectful in the face of her ire.

Shirayuki was quiet for a while. "I see," she finally said. "I can understand not wanting to inconvenience the landed courtiers in making them come back again. It will be even more important then, Obi, that you make sure to let Zen know right away if Ilena's tiring."

Obi bowed slightly to her. "I will, Mistress." In reality, he wouldn't be able to do much. Ilena couldn't leave her position in front of the court until she was released, and for the final bit, she would have to play her part the same as Zen would. He would still let Zen know if Ilena tired so that he could shorten it if possible.

They fell into silence, waiting. Obi could tell that while Ilena rested herself she was listening closely to the testimonies of the other witnesses, all of whom were among those who she called her "Children" and who called her "Mother". This was the closest she had been to them since she had acquired them as witnesses.

Obi, listening to the witnesses as well, also recognized their names and voices because he'd collected them from their homes for this time. When the most shy of them was called, a young lad called Peter, Obi smiled. He looked at Ilena and saw she was smiling as well. He brushed her hand with his. She opened her eyes and looked at him. The look in their eyes was the same. "He's very strong today, isn't he, Mother?" he asked her, pride in his voice.

"Yes, he is, Father," she answered. "He's grown very well." Peter had been the first of the witnesses Obi had been sent to retrieve and one of the first she had found and protected.

Ilena took his hand in hers, holding it lightly. "Obi?"

Obi looked into her eyes that were beginning to tear. "Yes, Ilena?" he asked gently.

"Will I be allowed to go and see them?" All of the witnesses were being kept protected in a safe house south of the castle until this court was completed and the judgements carried out, though today's subset had been brought to the castle the night before in secret. This had been one of her requirements to Zen in exchange for her giving him the witnesses he needed for this court - that he continue to protect them as she had always protected them.

Obi was glad he could answer her positively. "Yes, Master has said it would be acceptable after today and after the judgements are carried out. He also wants you to be protected, but when he's sure, he'll let me take you to them." Her tears of happiness and relief spilled over, and he tenderly wiped them from her face.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki, watching this exchange, felt her heart warm. It had been a long time in coming, that Obi could trust Ilena and be kind to her. It had been her that had forced Obi to become partners with Ilena in the beginning to make Obi face his past properly so that he could move forward, and because of a thing Ilena had told her very early. Shirayuki had asked her what Obi was to her. Ilena had answered, _"T_ _he man I love and wish to stand next to the remainder of my days."_ Today, she was very happy for Ilena, but there was a personal reason she had asked Zen to approve Ilena to stand behind her, next to Obi. During the seven days Obi had run from Ilena and the past she reminded him of, the two young women had spoken frequently about their goals, until Shirayuki began to feel that Ilena was like the older sister, and sometimes mother, she had never known.

When she'd asked Zen for Ilena, it was because she'd come to desire very much that warm hand at her back, gently pushing her forward in the direction she wanted to go. Since that time, Ilena had continued to be that warm strength behind her, helping her go in whatever direction she desired to go. Because Obi opened the way for her in front and Ilena strengthened her from behind, she could finally see and walk the path before her swiftly. She was very glad to have both of them, and that both of them were strengths to each other as well. They'd become very good partners, her loyal aides, and friends.

Shirayuki was also listening to the proceedings of the court. She was trying to learn as much as she could as quickly as possible. Already she and Zen had been together five years, but she was barely upon the path she wanted to be on. Everyone in the inner circle understood that within the year the lords would be pressuring Zen to pick a princess candidate, and Shirayuki needed to be recognized as the best candidate by that time, or before if possible. Zen had already begun to move to position her and Ilena was helping her to learn what she lacked.

Since Ilena had come, Shirayuki had moved from being in the pharmacy as only a Court Pharmacist to being Zen's adjunct, handling all of the petitions that came before the Regent. This had put her before the lords directly and shown them her capabilities. She'd also run the Rose office while Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi had been away for the battle against Earl College. Zen had begun to be more affectionate to her in public, and with Ilena's encouragement she'd allowed it. Today was a rare opportunity to learn how the court worked as a group, even though it was a bit tedious. Even more important to Shirayuki was how Zen was handling the group of lords. If she ever had to work with them as a group, she would need to understand her limitations and the power that could be wielded acceptably.

Having now heard that there was going to be more than just the case against Earl College and his allies brought before the court, she decided that when Ilena and Obi had to go out again, she would go as well. She'd been given a title by the First Prince of Tanbarun, Raji, so by right could stand with them, though she wouldn't be given a voice. If she were there with them, she would be able to see better what the full proceedings were. Then she would know better how to react in the future if she should need to. ...Except she'd forgotten to bring her medallion of title. "Ah, Obi, I'll be right back. I forgot something."

"Mistress!" Ilena called quickly.

Shirayuki stopped. "Yes?"

"Please, send Thayne." Thayne was Obi's man, given to him by Ilena, and was one of her top tier agents known as 'Fourth Son'. He had come with them, of course, but was waiting for them outside the audience hall. Ilena was reminding Shirayuki that she wasn't to be her own errand person any more. She'd been encouraging Shirayuki to hire at least a personal maid herself now for several days. Shirayuki had to agree that in this case, having someone else do the running did make sense. She just was having a hard time coming to the agreement that she shouldn't be doing the simple things for herself yet.

"Alright. I'll do that." Shirayuki left the antechamber out the back way and found Thayne. She explained what she needed and gave Thayne her key to her personal room, then returned to the antechamber. Thayne returned to the antechamber with Shirayuki's medallion of title and key just as Mitsuhide was giving the closing summary of the case. It was interesting to Shirayuki that it was necessary for Zen to hold the court in the first place. He'd already passed judgement and carried out the penalty. It seemed more like it was to explain to the lords of Wilant why he'd done what he'd done and convince them he hadn't made an arbitrary choice. She wondered what the next part would be like.

-o-o-o-

Mitsuhide wrapped up the summary, then listed off the offenders, beginning with Markovic College, and their respective punishments. Half of Markovic's allies had had their houses wiped out by the man himself. Not only had Markovic wiped out the first three families who had been his allies, way back when he had begun his nefarious deeds, but when he had run from Zen, he had wiped out the three who had been his current allies. The other half received punishments of prison sentences for the heads and demotion of the families. It was rather a great blow to the region to have seven noble families wiped out, including the College's, and six more brought low, but nothing else could be done.

Mitsuhide then called for a five minute recess. There was a bit of surprised murmuring from the room. It was already nearing the dinner hour, and many of the lords had expected their dismissal. For this next part, Zen didn't want any lord leaving the room. If they returned to their offices now, they would learn what he was doing and would escape from his justice. During this five minute break Mitsuhide traded out his documents and took a drink of honey water. Obi moved Ilena to be near the front side of the dais at the proper respectful distance from both Zen and the lords. Shirayuki moved to stand at the opposite side of Zen from them, and additional soldiers moved into the hall. Behind, in the antechambers, the witnesses to the first case were removed to be taken back to the safe house, and the witnesses to the new cases were brought in to wait their turns. The lords wondered even more what was going to happen as they observed these rearrangements.

Zen, through Mitsuhide, opened his cases against the lords of the court beginning from the lowest staff members. In the main these were sons of lords who had shown through their fraudulent behavior they had not been properly trained as pages or as junior staff members to understand how to support their liege. They were not in the room, but several fathers were, and all of their management was. Three of them were banished from the castle, the remainder, about twelve in all, were demoted back to page for retraining for a probationary time. If they were able to demonstrate appropriate progress, they would be reconsidered for reassignment as junior staff again. If they were unable to be reformed, they would be dismissed after that time.

Obviously, if their initial training had been problematic, the Head of Pages must take responsibility for it. Zen's answer to this was to retire the current Head of Pages, who looked very relieved that he hadn't received a stricter punishment and accepted his fate as his due. Zen then instated an older, conservative staff member he felt would be very good for both training new pages and for being strict with the retraining of the ones now on probation. Just this move was sufficient to make several lords begin to sweat. It was obvious to them all what Zen's intentions were. He remained calm, not looking at any particular lord.

The next set of people who were arraigned were mid-level staff. Again, this level of staff was not present in the room, save for a very few who had come as secretaries for their lords. Those who'd committed lower level crimes, where Mitsuhide began reading the records, were merely removed from their offices and fined. As the crimes moved up in scale, so did the punishments. There were individuals who were personally corrupt, but as the court proceeded, it began to become apparent that there were several offices that were losing more of their personnel than others. The Ministers of those departments began to be very nervous.

When the last of the mid-level staff judgements was told, Mitsuhide went to the next page of his statements. Two of the ministers who had not sufficiently kept watch over their subordinates were retired, along with one assistant minister. The other assistant minister was moved up into the position of minister. Then Mitsuhide paused and looked towards the back of the hall at one of the doors there and nodded. The guards at the door opened it and allowed a guard-escorted man to enter. When he had been brought before Zen, Mitsuhide called him by name and titled him as an Assistant Minister. This man's direct Minister stood frozen in shock, then moved as if to protest. Zen looked at him sharply, and he subsided, turning pale. In the end, this department lost it's assistant minister, but not it's minister. Even still, the minster was very shaken, and also received probation as his punishment for not realizing what his direct report was doing, being moved down to the level of his removed subordinate until he had re-proven his capabilities.

Mitsuhide nodded again to the guards at the door and this time the room held its collective breath. Both the assistant minister and the secretary of the Minister of Interior were escorted in. As the Minister of the Interior turned white, then red, two guards approached him and 'invited' him to join them. Using both the evidence from Ilena, and also from Kiki's first assistant, Tairn, Earl Malkin's oldest son and an agent of King Izana, who had been one of his subordinates before, Mitsuhide read off the case against the three men.

This time, because the minister himself was being convicted of crimes against the state, he had the right to defend himself and demand evidence be presented. He did so with all his might, and Zen presented the witnesses Ilena had suggested, and finally did have to present Tairn as well. When the Earl realized that his subordinate who had been taken by the prince had betrayed him, he went into a rage. Zen allowed him to have his say briefly, then raised his hand. The guards restrained him. Tairn presented his evidence, then was excused. Mitsuhide read off the punishment - imprisonment of all three and removal of their peerages. They were then removed from the room for the judgment to be carried out immediately.

Following this there were two more departments that were removed of their top three officers. The room was starting to feel the strain. It was not so much that the other ministers and lords were surprised he was cleaning house, per se, it was more that the holes were adding up, and that each time it was a somewhat unexpected surprise as most had come only expecting to hear the case against Earl College. While all of the cases were well supported, and Zen was being very careful in each case to not be overbearing, it was still stressful on the group as a whole.

When the last set of offenders had been led out of the room, Zen looked at Kiki. She walked over to Ilena and leaned over to speak to her privately, then returned to Zen and spoke to him privately as well. Every eye in the room followed her and every mind surely wondered why Ilena had been consulted. Zen motioned to Mitsuhide and he took one of his papers to Zen and handed him a pen. Zen made several notations and handed the pen and paper back to Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide then return to his place.

"Thank you for your patience with these overly long proceedings," he said to the remaining lords. "We will now assign the new appointments." The tenor of the room changed to one of tentative relief mixed with just a bit of suspicion that an unknown, unranked female had been consulted first. Mitsuhide read off four names and their appointments to the offices of the ministers that had just been deposed. It would be up to those ministers to find acceptable assistant ministers and their own secretaries. There did not seem to be any dissenting to the appointments, so Mitsuhide continued.

"Earl Malkin is hereby appointed as temporary overseer of all the lands between his own earldom and the Earldom of Farmor." Earl Malkin went slightly pale. That was a lot of work, and he certainly hadn't been expecting it. The total land was at least that of a duchy, being two baronies, one viscounty, and one earldom on top of his own. "Earl Seiran is appointed as advisor to the Regent in the matter of training the new landowners as they receive their appointments." Again there was a surprised face in the crowd as Kiki's father received an appointment he wasn't at all expecting. "Viscount Aiden is hereby appointed to assist the Regent in the Rose Office. Ilena, previous Steward of Farmor, is appointed to the office of Director of Intelligence." The first three appointments received tacit approval as all three men were sufficiently respected. As expected, the room went into an uproar with the final appointment.

Zen and Ilena both listened carefully to the complaints being called out, listening for the main points, then Zen raised his hand for order and the room gradually settled. Because she wasn't titled, being appointed as a director was not a conflict, where being appointed a minister would have been. However, she was completely unknown to them, and was a very young woman in their eyes. Once the lords were still, they seemed to form ranks and spokesmen from the higher orders were silently chosen. The highest ranking moderate stepped forward. "Regent Zen, please explain your appointment of Miss Ilena."

Zen nodded and Mitsuhide answered with the prepared statement. "Miss Ilena has provided all of the evidence presented here this day through her carefully created information network and her own personal efforts. From the time she entered the service of Marcovik College until this time, she has already been the Regent's Head of Intelligence. However, due to the sensitivity of the position she held, in order to obtain the information necessary to convict the ex-earl, her position as the Director of Intelligence was kept secret until this time. As the Earl and his allies have now been convicted and judgement carried out, the Regent is now free to publicly acknowledge her."

The room was still. Then the spokesman of the dissenters standing against her appointment stood forward. "How can we know that this is truth?"

"Indeed this is a difficulty, it seems," Mitsuhide answered. "Would an example of some sort provide sufficient proof?"

The spokesman was surprised, then shook his head. "No, that would not. She could have learned anything from the past within the last several months. Rather, hearing from one who is respectable as to the truth of the claim would be acceptable."

Zen nodded again. Kiki motioned to a person standing behind his dais and Lord Barkley, the Queen Mother's Minister of Intelligence walked to stand before the lords. Mitsuhide asked, "Would the word of Lord Barkley be sufficient?"

Every lord in the room knew that he could not be influenced by Zen or anyone else. The spokesman nodded. "It would be, Regent."

Mitsuhide looked at Lord Barkley. "Lord Barkley, do you recognize the woman in the wheelchair?"

Lord Barkley looked over at Ilena, who looked at him mildly. "Yes, I do."

"Will you please tell the Lord's Court what her name is?"

"Miss Ilena."

"Has Miss Ilena been in the service of the Regent as his head of intelligence since she entered the service of the deceased Earl Marcovik College?"

Lord Barkley looked at her with a faint smile. He looked back at Mitsuhide. "She's been that since before then, but that would be an acceptable official date, yes."

"Is there someone who could be called upon to be a second witness to that fact?" Zen had wanted to be thorough. He knew they wouldn't consider him to be an acceptable second witness.

Lord Barkley considered. "There are two. King Izana himself, and his Minister of Intelligence." The lords in the room were completely stunned. She had been accepted by both Ministers of Intelligence of the kingdom and by the King and the Regent. Not just at this moment, but for many years previous.

"Are there any more objections?" Mitsuhide asked into the quiet.

The current spokesman looked behind him to see if anyone else had anything to add. He received no support. Looking back at Mitsuhide and Zen he shook his head. "No, Regent." He stepped back into his place.

Mitsuhide thanked Lord Barkley on behalf of Zen, excusing him. Then he said, "Regent Zen calls Sir Obi to come before him."

Obi straightened in shock, then stiffly walked up to stand facing Zen on the very edge of the raised platform and knelt before him on one knee.

"For your bravery and many deeds in the effort to bring Earl Marcovik College to justice, including the final subjugation of the same, Regent Zen hereby advances Knight Obi to the order of Court Baron, with all of the attendant rights and responsibilities thereof." Obi was further awarded a coat of arms of a sleeping black cat upon an ermine field, and was granted Falcon's Hollow as his deed of land. Falcon's Hollow was the safe house that he'd taken all of Ilena's witnesses to. It had been his understanding, from the information he'd gained and Zen had agreed with, that Ilena had planned on Zen granting that land to her for her use. The majority of the witnesses brought there were planning on staying there from the beginning to be the householders. Obi was perhaps finding it difficult to reconcile why Zen had granted it to him instead.

-o-o-o-

Zen looked at Obi with a smile in his eyes. Obi looked back in complete shock, unable to wrap his mind around what was happening. When he was released, he properly thanked the Regent, stood, bowed and returned to his position behind Ilena. When he was finally there and it seemed the attention had moved away from him, he very quietly whispered to a proud Ilena, "Isn't Mister going to kill me for being raised up before he was?"

Ilena looked up at him and whispered back, "Wouldn't he already have done it before now? Besides, Master Zen has bigger plans for him."

Obi looked down at her in surprise, but nodded. It was true. Mitsuhide would have already known Obi's peerage was going to happen, and if Mitsuhide was going to be able to marry Kiki, he would have to receive a greater peerage. That would take more time and maneuvering. Ilena chuckled. "What?"

"It's funny how your stunned mind works," Ilena smiled up at him. "Congratulations."

"Ah, thank you, I think."

"I hereby appoint you as my Deputy Director of Intelligence."

Obi stared at her, his eyes going wide. "Can you do that?" he finally asked.

"Yes, now I can," she answered mildly.

They turned back to pay attention to the court. Mitsuhide had closed it and Zen was now leaving the dais, Kiki and Mitsuhide close behind him.


	2. A Princess and Her Partner

**CHAPTER 2 A Princess and Her Partner**

Shirayuki was the first to reach Obi and Ilena."Congratulations, Obi! And Ilena, too!" Shirayuki had stars in her eyes and was very excited.

"Thank you, Mistress," Obi bowed to her. Ilena also bowed her head and thanked her.

"Did you know Zen was going to do that?" Shirayuki asked.

They both shook their heads. "But it was a good time to," Ilena said.

Earl Malkin joined them. "Miss Ilena, was it your fault I've been put into this mess?" he asked her.

"No, Earl. It was your own, and that of your sons," Ilena smiled back at him. "I did speak highly of you, however, when asked. It's good to see you again."

"It's also good to see you're alive and well. We've been concerned about your welfare. It was kind of Baron Obi," he looked at Obi significantly as the last time they had met Obi had used an alias, stealing for himself a court peerage at that time, "to stop by and let us know that you were at least under the Regent's protection."

Obi had the grace to blush slightly in embarrassment. "Thank you for your hospitality at that time," he responded.

"Truly, I had not expected to have both of my sons stolen from me as a result of your visit," Earl Malkin said with mild reproof, "though I am pleased it has been to be placed in the direct service of Regent Zen."

"He does intend to return to you Tairn at the time he may, but I'm afraid you will have to bear the heavy burden of your appointment without either one for a while still," Ilena said to him. "He loses Miss Kiki after today. Her father, Earl Seiran, will be taking her home for her own training then, and they are her replacements in the Rose Office. She says that when she returns next spring Tairn may come to help you."

"Hoh, it will be so long?" Earl Malkin was both surprised and disappointed. He had been thinking he might be able to have one of them sooner.

"She was kept longer than expected because of the matter with Earl College," Obi answered. "Thus she has already used up her allotted time, but perhaps you may negotiate with Earl Seiran. I'm afraid the Regent has used up all of his negotiation powers with him for the year."

Earl Malkin sighed. "Well, I shall try it then, as we have both been appointed as overseers of the same land." He left them to see if he could find Earl Seiran.

Shirayuki was looking closely at Ilena. "Obi, I think it's time to take Ilena back," she said.

"Yes, Mistress," Obi said obediently and they moved towards the antechamber and the rear exit of the audience hall, Shirayuki in the lead. Not a few eyes followed them, noting the interplay between them.

When they reached the outer hall and Thayne, they stopped to speak with him briefly to tell him the results of the court. He congratulated both of them, then took Obi's place behind Ilena's wheelchair. They were about to continue when Lord Barkely stepped up to them. "Congratulations on finally being recognized," he said to Ilena.

"Thank you," she said with pure gratitude. "And thank you for your support, though truly, I have always thought that you hated me."

Lord Barkley shook his head and did smile at her finally. "No, but it has always been my job to make sure that you were doing yours properly. It was my pleasure to make the court finally eat crow and accept Regent Zen's authority."

Ilena smiled at him. "I hope I will be able to continue to do my job properly so as to not bring shame to you for your statement in my behalf today."

"I hope you will, as I desire to enjoy retirement in the near future." Lord Barkely rejoined.

Ilena looked at him. "It would appear from the work I've had to do these past two months that you've already taken retirement quite some time ago." Obi looked at her sharply and frowned. It had been a very strong rebuke. Ilena recognized his disapproval; however, she didn't look away from Lord Barkley.

For his part, Lord Barkley properly bowed apologetically. "I'm afraid that because Queen Haruto was constrained to place those men in those positions in order to hold the peace of the region when she became Regent, I was constrained in what I could do. Thank you for being able to correct them now that Prince Zen has taken up the reins of Wilant."

Ilena looked at him a while longer, her lips pursed. Then she asked, "Other than the one house King Izana himself is containing, is there anything I've missed from among the lords and staff today?"

"No, Director," Lord Barkley answered.

"I would very much like to begin receiving regular reports from your office, Minister," she said to him, her eyes continuing to hold his, "at least until such time as you are finally able to retire."

"Very well," Lord Barkley bowed and excused himself.

While Ilena would have liked to have gone to meet up with Zen, Shirayuki's back walking in front of her said that she would not be dissuaded from taking Ilena directly back to her recovery room in the medical wing. By the time they arrived, Ilena had to agree that she was glad Shirayuki had insisted. Once Obi had helped her into her bed and she was able to relax, she found that she was indeed much more tired than her nerves had let her feel. Likely she would pay a price for sitting up so much in one day so soon after she was allowed to.

Shirayuki looked at her. "Ilena," she called.

"Yes, Princess Shirayuki?" Ilena always called her the title she was working towards when they were not in public to remind them all where she was headed.

"When you begin to feel the pain, you must let me or Ryuu know immediately. I forbid you from braving your way through it this early in the recovery." Shirayuki had learned well that Ilena was very stubborn and needed a firm hand. To some degree this was on purpose as Shirayuki was a gentle and obedient girl by nature. Ilena had already found it necessary on many occasions to push her to more strength by being the thing that she had to push against. This had made Obi's responsibility to see to Ilena's taming more difficult at times, but Ilena had been trying to find an appropriate balance.

"Yes, Princess Shirayuki," she answered meekly now, immediately rewarding Shirayuki's strength. As a further reward, she would do as she had been commanded, though it really did sit against her natural tendencies. That would be her own practice. It was easier because Shirayuki had allowed her to seek help from Ryuu, the Head Pharmacist that had a soft spot in Ilena's heart.

Shirayuki turned to Obi. "Obi, I'm going to return to the Rose office at this time."

Obi bobbed his head, "Yes Mistress. I'll accompany you." He turned to Thayne. "Stay here with Ilena." Thayne bowed his understanding. Obi looked at Ilena. She had one more thing to say to him. He nodded once.

"Please inform Marcus and Henry that they are now assigned to the Department of Intelligence as my direct reports," she requested.

"Yes, Director," he said to her. Then he paused and completely relaxed. "Ilena, this is going to become very complicated, no?"

Ilena smiled at him. "Well, Obi, have we not had to play many roles at one time before now?" She was referring to the time they each had spent in the underworld. "It's now just very real, rather than an act. Even then it can still be fun. I think perhaps if we weren't having to play many parts, I might become too bored with my situation."

Obi sighed. "I really don't like it when you mention yourself and 'bored' together, Ilena dear." Shirayuki and Thayne both nodded their heads in fervent agreement. "If you should ever become truly bored, you must let me know immediately so that I can find appropriate entertainment for you. I've thought already of several things, you know. It's not necessary for you to go about creating it for yourself."

"Ah, Obi. You take such good care of me," Ilena said, trying to put on an innocent face. It didn't work. All three looked at her much more suspiciously and with great disbelief. She gave in. "Alright. I'll remember to tell you if I become bored. ...Am I also allowed to tell you that I am quite ready to be moved to more spacious quarters? I am currently more likely to throw another tantrum over that than to get into more mischief out of boredom."

"Ah, I shall speak to Master today," he said raising his eyebrows in concern. Ilena's tantrums were very real, five year old girl, tantrums. Only her maid Rio and her nurse Leah had the capacity to handle them.

"That's good, then," Ilena said, lidding her eyes slightly.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened. Zen entered, Mitsuhide following with Kiki pushing a food cart behind them. Everyone in the room looked at them in surprise.

"Ah, Zen!" Shirayuki spoke first. "Obi and I were about to come to you."

Zen smiled at her. "I thought we could come here for lunch today instead." The two of them had been taking lunch together since they had begun to work harder on making her the best candidate for his princess. He walked up to her and gave her a hug and brief kiss on the cheek. He was obviously in good spirits. Then, continuing to hold her hand, he walked over to stand by Ilena. "Congratulations, Director," he smiled at her. "That went much better than I'd hoped."

"You planned so well for it to have that outcome, Master Strategist," Ilena answered back, her own face lit with a smile. "It's always the most satisfying when the plans work as hoped, isn't it?"

"Yes," he answered. "As you've said before, it's 'fun' when that's the outcome." He turned to Obi with a mischievous look. "I must say the most fun was to see Obi's expression when it was his turn."

Obi put his hand behind his head. "Ah, Master was having fun at my expense again, was it? Well, I'm sure there really couldn't have been any other reason, after all."

"Is that ingratitude, Obi?" Zen asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Ah, no, Master. Sorry. I am grateful. But," Obi rubbed his hair, "why did you grant me Falcon's Hollow?"

Zen smiled a secret smile. "Aren't you Father?"

"Haaah. Really, Master? Are you going to force the marriage, too?" Obi looked at him slightly affronted. The room tensed just a little. Obi had accepted Ilena as his partner, his charge, and had been just assigned his role as her deputy, which he had also been expecting to come eventually, but he had not yet accepted her declaration of love.

Zen looked at him, a mild expression on his face. "Will it be necessary?" he asked.

Obi looked away. "What does King Brother have to say about it?"

The room fell into somewhat of a gloom. For all that Zen was moving the way he wanted, there was indeed still the matter of Ilena's acceptance by the King and his approval for Zen to keep her. Until those were understood, Zen had to keep Ilena reserved lest he offend his brother, a thing he would not do. Obi, in asking his question, was protecting Zen's position.

Ilena spoke quietly, "It is sufficient for my needs, if Obi will allow me to use him for one more role than I had planned. The members of my Family who have chosen to be the householders will happily serve him as well as me."

Zen looked quizzical. "Was it necessary that you own the land?"

Ilena looked at him. "It would have been better if you had let me have the land and house myself, yes. The alternative at this time is that Obi must become yet another lord in another way. It will be sufficient."

Obi looked downcast. He had never wanted to be even the heir to Farmor. Now he was a court baron with a household to run, and had just been told he would be another, and down the road was the possibility of becoming the Second Princess's consort. "It's rather stifling," he commented to no one in particular. "I may have to go away for a while to consider it." Ilena looked at him sympathetically, but no one else did. Rather they seemed to say that he should buck up and accept his position already.

Zen was looking at Ilena with great speculation. "I think we'll need to have a conference soon, Ilena," he said, "lest I continue to step in directions that interfere rather than move forward."

Ilena bowed her head, as best she could. "Whenever you are ready, Master Zen." He had been waiting until after they were done with the matter of Marcovik College before asking her any more questions, as the rest of the things he needed to know had to do with the test he would be facing in regards to the Lord of Tarc. However, in the not knowing, he had interrupted the plans Ilena had already set into motion to deal with her, and Clarines', enemy.

Kiki and Mitsuhide passed around filled plates. As there were only three chairs, Obi sat in his usual position next to Ilena on her bed after sitting her up in a reclining position with pillows propping her up. She was now able to sit up and feed herself, but on occasion, just to please himself, Obi fed her anyway. Today, he let her be independent. He was so downcast, that she decided she needed to do something.

He had paused in his eating and was looking at his plate when he suddenly saw a forkful of food in front of his face. He looked up in surprise at Ilena. "Really, you must eat, Obi," Ilena said to him, "it won't do for you to go fainting this afternoon." He looked at her, a bit affronted. She paused and looked at him very seriously. "What is it that concerns you the most, Obi?"

He considered it. He could see that she was asking as his partner, wanting to provide the support he needed. "I don't think I mind being manipulated so much. The burdens aren't heavy. It's perhaps more that I don't know that I am capable of filling the roles being assigned."

Ilena set her fork down and took his hand in hers. "Obi, you have already become stronger. Master Zen hasn't given you a position that you were not already prepared for, though now you must practice what you've been learning. You are also not alone. Even as you, with the help of everyone else, have been helping me to learn what I need to learn, I am with you to help you, as is everyone else. Set me to be your steward of Falcon's Hollow and I'll teach you what you need to know to run a household. The matter that I have need of it for will wait for yet many more months. You need not concern yourself with it for now."

Obi thought on that. It was true. Ilena already had the experience of running a very large household. With the small size of Falcon's Hollow in comparison, she would have no trouble teaching him what to do. "Hah. Well, then, will you accept the appointment to be my Steward, even though it adds yet another layer of complexity to our already very complex relationship?"

"What does that make it now?" Kiki asked.

"Hmm…," Obi considered. "It may be even too complicated to say. Ilena and I are distant cousins where we are equals. We are equal partners standing behind Mistress. We are serving Master as Knight and Messenger and now Deputy Director of Intelligence and Director of Intelligence, meaning we have the reversed positions there as we have of Princess Falcon being trained by her handler - me - to come to the Master's hand and also give obedience to the Mistress. In addition, now, we have me, Baron over the Steward, Ilena, while at the same time she will be training me to be the same, thus a dual reverse position all at once. We have a similar case in which I must support her as Father while also being trained in how to do that - related quite closely to the Department of Intelligence positions just today assigned."

"There is of course also the matter of the reverse of the handler training the falcon," Ilena added. "I'm training Obi to be my consort as well, though I haven't let on until now."

Obi sighed. "No, I've known, I suppose."

"And Ilena has to add one more?" Mitsuhide asked.

Ilena shook her head. "Not until he already understands how to be the Baron and master of Falcon's Hollow. Really that step and the following are also part of the path towards consort, if we're allowed to go that far, so I'm not sure it's really _adding_ , per se."

Shirayuki looked at Obi. "I suddenly feel glad that I only need to learn how to become a princess. Is this okay, Obi?"

Obi looked at her and sighed. "Mistress, I've known since I was eight and she was five that I was hers. She said so herself, though I've been resisting it since then as well - so far to no avail. It doesn't help me that Master is on her side."

"Why shouldn't I want to help my cousin?" Zen asked "Especially when I get to reap the benefits myself?"

"Ah, Master is now being selfish," Obi said sadly. "As selfish as Ilena from the beginning."

Ilena squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "Isn't it nice to be relied upon, Obi? To know that you're needed?"

He looked at her, his head cocked to one side. Then he lifted her hand and kissed it. "It's surprising to me, but yes, it is." The very pleased look in her eyes pleased him as well.

She gently retrieved her hand and picked her fork back up. "Then will you eat, please?" she offered it to him again.

He held up his hand, interrupting her motion. "I'll eat, but you must also. That is yours. I will eat mine." Ilena pouted slightly, but her eyes still smiled.

"May we do business over lunch?" Ilena asked the room in general.

"No," answered Shirayuki. "That isn't allowed. This is the time to rest the mind."

There were slight smiles around the room. In the past she would have been the last to open her mouth to answer that question. Even she was getting stronger.

Kiki looked up from her plate. "Ah, I spoke with my father when he came to ask Zen about his new appointment."

Shirayuki, Ilena, and Obi looked at her with interest. "He will stay a few more days to have time to meet with the candidates and to talk with Earl Malkin. Zen has also scheduled to meet with both of them, and with my father specifically." Kiki looked at Mitsuhide, then at Zen. "When would you prefer we make our announcement to my father?"

Zen considered it as he ate the last few bites off his plate. "Will he receive the news better, or about the same, if Mitsuhide is ranked?"

Mitsuhide looked at Zen in shock. Kiki considered as if it was a natural occurrence. "I think if he knows your plan in general, he won't be opposed to knowing before hand. If he's allowed to believe that it will be an unranked Mitsuhide he'll likely complain, though perhaps not too long. I think he would do better if he could be settled early, though he may also demand that Mitsuhide join me for the training."

"Hmm…," Zen mulled that over. "Well, I had anticipated that. Let's see how the meetings go. Likely he and Earl Malkin will need to negotiate the movements of their children, since I also require them."

"Is that why you asked them both to be advisors over the same thing?" Shirayuki asked.

"It was a minor reason," Zen said. "Having each of them negotiating means it's not just me. I'm hoping that it will help me in the long run. Ilena, I will need you to sit in on one of the meetings with the three of us, and Kiki too, but it will be in a few days, after they've had the opportunity to understand what it is I expect. I'm hoping to keep them both here for the better part of a week, so that Kiki can have enough time to hand the remainder of her work over to Tairn and Dane."

"It's already mostly done," Kiki demurred, "though I'm sure they would like to have me available to answer any questions that come up early."

"That doesn't mean I'm done with you yet," Zen said looking at her.

Kiki sighed. "Really, Zen. I do have to go home sometime."

Mitsuhide looked at her her. "No, really. Staying is fine, too."

Kiki scowled slightly at him, then sighed again.

"Um…," Ilena interrupted questioningly, raising her hand tentatively. Five pairs of eyes looked at her darkly. She sighed. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes." Four of them said.

Ilena couldn't help it, but she had learned to ask first at least. "May I make a suggestion, to ease the parting?"

There was silence for a moment, then Kiki finally answered. "Yes, I guess you may." She still remembered that at least Ilena's advice had helped her to conquer a problem she hadn't been able to solve on her own, even though it had come in a strange and overbearing way before.

"I think if Mister Mitsuhide and Miss Kiki were to go on an actual date before she left, wherein there was no talking about plans so that you could relax together, making a good memory would be of great benefit."

The four looked at her, then all nodded, each for their own reasons. Obi sighed with relief. That had gone much better than it could have. Ilena had practically forced Kiki to confess to Mitsuhide, and in front of her, Zen, and Shirayuki. It had probably been her worst overbearing offence. She had then turned to Zen and Shirayuki and trained them how to handle jealousy, also nearly by force and in front of Mitsuhide and Kiki and herself. Obi had found the results very positive, but when he had finally heard the full story, he'd been quite aghast. It was obvious the other four still held some remaining scars from that evening.

Zen looked at Ilena, still waiting. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Am I to go on a date with her as well?" he finally asked.

*Pffttt!* Obi laughed. He couldn't help it.

"Are you asking me for advice, Master Zen?" Ilena asked surprised. Zen looked peeved. "Ah sorry," she said. She slightly straightened and turned to Kiki. "Miss Kiki, Master Zen is going to greatly miss you as well. He has become quite attached to you, having you at his back for so long. A great hole that allows the northern winter winds to blow through it will remain when you go. Is there a thing you can do to ease the pain in his heart as well, that would also help you to not worry for him quite so much?"

Zen didn't look any less peeved at Ilena. She looked back at him again, unrepentant. "Well, next time say it yourself." Obi sighed and pinched Ilena. She glared at him. "If he won't have the courage to say his own words, then he will get what he gets." Obi looked askance at Zen, his eyes saying that he couldn't help him any more than that, and that she was right.

Zen sighed. Kiki was leaning on her elbow watching the exchange. "I agree, Zen," she said. "Those are words you need to say." Shirayuki nodded very slightly behind Zen.

"I'm sorry, Kiki, Ilena," Zen said. Then he took a breath. "Kiki, I don't know if there will be time before you go, but if you could also spare me some time to make a good memory that I can carry with me while you are gone, I would appreciate it."

Kiki thought about that for a moment, then turned to Ilena. "Could we make it a group date?"

Ilena paused, then shook her head. "Yes and no. It would ease the hearts of Master, Mistress, and Obi, and perhaps even me, but it is not sufficient for what you and Mitsuhide need. You would need to have time for both. I think it might be better if you could think of another thing to do with Master Zen, even if it is brief." She looked at Shirayuki. "Princess, will your heart allow them room, or would you need to be included?"

Shirayuki looked startled for a moment that she had been brought under advisement. "Ah," she pondered it, then shook her head. "Kiki has been with Zen even longer than I have. I wouldn't need to be included...except as you say because I'll miss her also." She looked at Kiki as if she already missed her.

Kiki looked at everyone in the room. "I'm not gone yet," she scolded. "I'll consider what can be done."

"See, Miss Kiki, isn't it so very nice to be relied upon? To know that you are needed?" Obi repeated back the words that had been said to him.

"Yes, Obi, until it interferes with my duties," Kiki said dryly.

When lunch was over and had been cleaned up, they held their follow-up meeting to the Lord's Court. Zen had given Viscount Aiden until the next day to prepare to come to the Rose office. "Obi, I'll need you to come to the Rose office for a few more days to train Viscount Aiden to do your work. Once he understands that work, you are excused to begin your duties as deputy to Ilena." Obi nodded. "I would still like for you to come to me while Ilena is working with Shirayuki in the Lotus office to see if there are other things I need for you to do." Ilena's other court responsibility was to help Shirayuki as her secretary in the matter of the petitions to the Regent that Shirayuki was handling.

"For the next several days I'll be leaving after the lunch hour to visit with the new Ministers. This meeting counts as my meeting with my new Director." He smiled at Ilena, who tipped her head.

He made sure she understood one more time what it was he was expecting from her, then asked for her report. She told him first of her impressions of each of the lords from the Lord's Court proceedings, then of her conversations with Earl Malkin and Lord Barkley. "I've appointed Obi to be my Deputy Director of Intelligence, and will be assigning Marcus and Henry to my staff effective immediately. I'll have them introduce you to several other pages who are among my Children, if you should have need of them. Leah will be appointed as my secretary, officially, when she arrives in the morning." Leah and Rio had been given the day off since Ilena was going to be out for the majority of it. "Also, I should like to know if an office will be provided."

Obi raised his hand and Zen acknowledged him. "Ilena has expressed to me that another tantrum is imminent unless she is given larger quarters soon. This also needs to be addressed."

"Ah, actually, if we are going to address that, there is more that must be discussed, but I will wait until after the Department meeting is completed," Ilena amended.

Zen nodded and pulled four keys out of his breast pocket, and with it a medallion of office. "These are for you, Ilena." She took them, placing the medallion around her neck and the keys she held in her hand. "That is the key to your new residence. It's the lower level suite in the residence hall that Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, and Shirayuki have their personal rooms in. It has two bedrooms, one for you, the other for Miss Leah and Miss Rio. In between is a sitting room you may use as your office until you're sufficiently recovered to move about easily. I think you'll like it. The sitting room has a doorway with direct access to an outdoor courtyard, should you need to see the sky." He smiled kindly at her.

He knew that, like Obi, she could not really stand to be locked indoors in small rooms long. Only the necessity of keeping her protected while she was recovering had kept her in this small recovery room this long, and only Obi's presence each night had kept her from going mad. He and Obi had both learned from Thayne when they had been on the campaign, that she had been the recipient of the longest punishment from the Earl. The favorite punishment from all College heads had been to beat the person being punished, then have them placed in coffin-sized boxes overnight. Obi's father had regularly kept him in the coffins for three nights and days at a time. Marcovik had kept Ilena in the coffin for seven months, only allowing her one meal a day, after Obi had run away from the house. The entire household considered it rather miraculous she had mentally survived the ordeal.

Zen motioned to Mitsuhide who turned to Thayne and handed him a key. "This is the key to your room in that same hall, Thayne. Your room is the one above Ilena's."

Thayne took it and thanked him. He had been with Dane and Obi when Dane had received his key and been shown his room, so he already knew where to go. "Ah, but that's a suite also, isn't it?" Thayne asked, a little confused.

Zen nodded. Mitsuhide handed three more keys to Obi. "These are the remaining keys to the upper suite. Henry and Marcus can be given two of them. It's likely that Ilena's office space will need to spread out beyond what her own suite can hold. They can use the space there. However, when Ilena can finally walk and climb stairs, it would probably be best to reverse the rooms, as the current configuration on the other side is to have the men on the main floor and the women on the second floor." Ilena and Thayne nodded. While another move would be inconvenient, it would be better to maintain proper decorum.

"What else is it that you need, Ilena?" Zen asked.

"Master Zen, I have nothing." She looked at him plainly. "What few effects I had with me in Osterly were destroyed in the landslide when the carriage was buried. Farmor house has burned to the ground. The clothing I am wearing today Leah acquired for me from the castle stores for the servants. Also, I do not know what stipend the Director of Intelligence receives, so I don't know what funds I have to purchase what I need."

Zen blinked a few times and the others in the room looked aghast. "Ilena, why…?" he shook his head. "You've kept Leah and Rio on as your personal maids. How are you paying them? And Thayne?"

"With the funds I had set aside for when I finally left Farmor."

Zen looked at her, guessing rightly that even those funds were likely nearing depletion. "Mitsuhide, please send a request to the Department of the Treasury to have a clerk bring to Ilena in her rooms tomorrow, or the next day at the latest, her record book. Also the record book for the Earldom of Farmor. I would like for her to confirm it's correct and up to date." Obi raised his hand again and pointed to himself when Zen looked at him. "And also Obi's record book. There is a possibility that there are funds that need to go from Farmor to Obi."

"And if I am going to have a household, I need to know how to account for it," Obi added.

"Ah, yes, that's true. They'll need to bring the record books for Falcon's Hollow as well." Zen agreed. "You'll want to let them know they'll be training Obi." Mitsuhide made all the notes in his little book of things to do. "In the meantime," Zen turned to Kiki. "Can you help Ilena with getting clothing from the castle tailors? She'll need the proper formals to wear when she stands behind Shirayuki as well as her regular daily clothing."

Kiki nodded. "Shirayuki, when will Ilena be able to go out again and be measured and fitted?"

Shirayuki considered. "I would like her to have a day of rest, I think, but perhaps if she is not in too much pain, by tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, the following day if she has overdone it today."

Kiki nodded. "Send me a message when you feel you can go," she said to Ilena. "I'll choose to be interruptible."

Ilena nodded. "Thank you very much," she said to both Kiki and Zen. "There is one other piece of Family business I need to complete." She turned to Mitsuhide. "What is the first available opportunity Master Zen has in his schedule for an evening party. The household has asked that I be sure they have an opportunity to thank him and Obi for freeing them from the oppression of Earl College, and seeing that they were properly avenged."

Obi and Zen were both surprised. Mitsuhide smiled. "He's available any night, right now, as he's been holding them open for work and Shirayuki."

"They have asked if I will sponsor a hall here in the castle as they don't have a location to gather that is large enough. Is there a room that could be reserved in the name of the Household of Farmor? I'm afraid I don't know how to go about doing such a thing myself yet, but if you could teach Thayne or Leah? And they would like for it to be sooner rather than later, because most of them are currently near the castle since the battle. They will begin to trickle home soon."

Mitsuhide nodded. "If you will send Leah to the Rose office tomorrow, I'll show her how it's done."

"Thank you," Ilena bowed to him.

Obi looked at her. "I'm to go, too?"

"Yes, though I doubt I will be up to such an affair myself, just yet. They are expecting you to go as one of the two guests of honor, not as Master's aide." Ilena looked at Kiki. "I will see that you are appropriately dressed." Kiki's eyes lit up and she smiled a faint, evil, smile. Obi groaned.

"Ah, then I want to go clothing shopping, too!" Shirayuki said happily.

"Okay, Princess Shirayuki," Ilena smiled at her. "Maybe we will find something nice for you as well."

"Heaven preserve us from women on the hunt for clothing," Thayne murmured.

"You just earned yourself a new uniform," Ilena said dryly. "You're going with him in my place." Thayne sighed and looked as sad as Obi.


	3. Winning the Chatelaine

**CHAPTER 3 Winning the Chatelaine**

Because Zen had come to Ilena and could escort Shirayuki back to the Rose office, Obi stayed with Ilena when the others left. The first thing they talked about was what Ilena was going to do now that her appointment was official, and what she expected him to do. She had Thayne whistle for Marcus and Henry before the meeting began, so that they could also hear their duties. In the main, they would still be her runners, but they would be assigned now specifically to her. Their duties were already set as the head information gatherers in the castle, and their faces were so well known in the castle now that almost no one paid them any mind. There was now only one thing that they lacked, and she asked for their patience in that thing. Obi gave them their keys to their new room, and they were sent back out for the rest of the day, though they didn't go too far. They hadn't worked hard to be Mother's favorites for nothing. They could taste the day of victory approaching.

The second thing Obi and Ilena talked about was the schedule they should have. There was now even more reason for the both of them to get to Falcon's Hollow soon. There was some debate as to whether it should be before the household thank you party or after. It was only a little more than an hour away from Wilant castle by fast carriage, which is how Obi intended to take Ilena so she could travel lying down while being protected from passing eyes, so even going just for an evening would not be too difficult. However, now there was the matter of actually setting up the household. Ilena knew from experience that they would need to know exactly the count of householders, buildings, and land area and useage in order for the department of treasury to know how much of an allowance to give the new Baron, but there were also caps on those that she did not know yet, as the size difference and the title difference were not what she was used to. Also, they didn't want to be gone for very long while Kiki was still at the castle. In the end, they decided to go after she had left and after they had been taught the proper accounting.

"Obi?" Ilena turned her thoughts to the third thing on her mind.

"Mmm?"

"The suite...what's in it? How is it apportioned?"

"It's two bedrooms to either side of the main area. Each of the three rooms has doors entering them from the main hall, but only the main area has the doors going outside. As far as furnishings, you can specify what you want. I am in the corner room on the main floor, nearest the stairs going up to the second level and the private garden. Mistress's room is directly above mine. Mister's is next to me with Miss Kiki's above that. Dane is next to Mister. The other single rooms on that side are currently empty. A breakfast cart is brought into the main hall each morning, from which we all eat before leaving for the day, though we do not necessarily meet all together, as each day's progress is different for each person."

"Ah. Well, then perhaps they have not been missing you quite so much, though your bed must be very tidy these days," Ilena smiled at her light joke.

He smiled in return. "Yes, but I've slept much better this past two months than I have before."

"That's good. Thank you for keeping me company." Obi had been sleeping in the second bed in her room since she had come to the castle. Initially it had been to keep guard over her, then to train her to answer to him so that she could learn to answer to Zen. More recently it had been just because they had become accustomed to each other's comforting presence. The punishment at Farmor had always been more bearable when there was more than one person in the room, and it felt no different here in this very small room.

"Well, how would I go about making sure I have the furnishings I need?" Ilena returned to the topic.

"Well, given that you can't move from here very well yet, I could ask someone from the Chatelaine's office to come and speak with you on the matter."

"Could you? That would be wonderful." Ilena paused. "I guess I only have one other thing then. Do you have a preference on what your colors of your household will be?"

Obi looked at her, then blushed slightly, surprising her. "Actually, I immediately thought of my favorite three, but there is a potential fourth...and maybe fifth."

Ilena's smiled. "Well, that is a rather lot. Perhaps you should tell me what they are and what they represent."

"The blue of Master's eyes, the red of Mistress's hair, the white of their light, are the first three. But there is also the black I prefer, and since you have come, the gold of your warmth."

"Mmm...I see your difficulty in narrowing it down." She fought to not react to the last item on his list.

Obi remembered something. "Will you tell me why you chose your colors?"

"Me? Umm, yes." Ilena closed her eyes, seeing what they reminded her of in her mind. "The gold represents my station to remind me, and also is the color of a land and horses I once knew and loved briefly that remind me inner peace is possible. The black is the coloring of the hair of my family I lost and represents my constant grief. The green is the verdant valley of Selicia and the many greens of Clarines, and reminds me to continue to look forward and live." She opened her eyes and looked at Obi again. "You've chosen, in your five, two of my three, but they are the weaker of the five. I would recommend you use the first three, but have your basic uniform still remain black. It will make the other three to sparkle all the more brightly. And when you feel the need to remember me, you can wear my colors." She reached into a basket that stayed by her side ever since her nurse Leah had assigned her to learn embroidery to keep her busy.

"Will you accept my favor?" She handed him a circular badge that had a golden falcon, wings spread in flight, a scroll in its claws, embroidered over a field split horizontally through the center, the upper half black, the lower half green. Around the outer border was her braid of the same three colors. Attached to the back was a pin so that it might be worn when desired.

Obi took it respectfully. "It's beautifully done, Ilena," he said.

"It's taken me all this time to reach a level of proficiency with this design that I am proud of," she admitted. "Now that Master has awarded you a coat of arms, and you have chosen your colors, I will attempt to make one that is yours. I may need to get someone to draw out a sleeping cat for me though, lest it turn out to be a worse blob than my first falcon was." She wryly smiled at her own incapabilities.

Obi held her favor close in his hand, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Ilena, this has been a long day for you. I think you perhaps don't even realize it yourself, but you are nearing sleep." He'd sat with her and watched her so long already that he could read those signs simply now.

"Am I?" she asked, but even just those words were said very tiredly.

"Yes," he smiled at her and rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek. The two familiar physical rewards he had trained her to were pushing her into sleep even faster. Her eyes closed and she already was beginning to relax. "I'll go and speak with the Chatelaine's office and see when they can come to speak with you, and will leave Thayne to watch over you." Ilena nodded faintly, then was asleep. He stayed long enough to be sure she was fully asleep, then he rose and left the room.

Thayne, left to watch his mistress, wondered sadly how much longer it would be before he would be forgiven. In misunderstanding his full responsibilities, he had caused Mistress Ilena's beloved First Son to become angry with her and to mistrust Master Obi. Both of these had actively interfered with Mistress Ilena's forward motion in her plans for the Family. He had properly apologized, and had been properly learning the things she was teaching him again, but there was still a thing he lacked. He knew it because she was waiting for him to tell her what it was. He sat for yet another afternoon trying to figure out what it was.

Obi was also thinking of Thayne and his progress as he walked to fulfill his errand. He had chosen Thayne at the beginning, not knowing the ramifications of his decision. Even after it had been explained to him, after Thayne had already made his error, Obi still wanted him. In saying so, he had accepted a rather difficult responsibility. Thayne had gone with him into the battle against Marcovik College to guard his back in Ilena's stead. Ilena had also sent her man, First Son, or as Obi called him, Eldest Son. The two Sons had quarreled, and Thayne had not shown to Eldest Son why he would want to follow or trust Father. Obi had asked Ilena when he returned about them.

Ilena had explained that when she brought members of the household into the Immediate Family, or inner circle, they had to come in partnerships. Both Eldest and Fourth, Thayne, had lost their partners in difficult missions, and they each blamed themselves. Obi's task now was to get the two men who neither trusted themselves, nor each other, to become partners, or Thayne would be taken away from him. He could not move Eldest from his post behind Ilena - he had been her support and guard since she had been a young girl in Selicia, the same as Mitsuhide was for Zen. Obi also had to get Eldest to trust him, or he would remove Ilena from her chosen position before King Izana would have a chance to consider it.

Obi was trying to teach Thayne first what it was to be a partner, again, by having him watch Obi and Ilena in all they did together. If he could be seeped in partnership, then when withdrawn from it yet still desire it for himself, he would have relearned a very important thing he had lost. Obi was thinking he was very close to ready. Influencing Eldest was much harder. He worked outside the castle and Ilena wasn't going to call for him until the task she had set him to was complete. Obi hadn't seen him since they returned to the castle from the battle. The best he could hope for was that the reports Eldest was receiving from the castle Family were having some small positive effect on him.

Obi did have a vague idea of what he wanted to do, and talking about the household and Family had got him thinking about it again. He wanted to get the two of them into a situation where they had to practice being partners, regardless of their beliefs and preferences, in order to teach them that life isn't perfect, but it is much better and easier with a partner. The trouble was, he wasn't sure how to set it up.

It was also annoying that he didn't know enough about Eldest. Mother protected him too well. If Obi could understand him better, he would know better how to help him. So far, in none of her stories had she mentioned him. Though she had sent him to stand behind Obi for a time, and he had shown them what he was to her, Obi knew almost nothing. He was in agreement with Zen. It was time to ask Ilena questions again. There were answers that were needed.

He stopped in at the Chatelain's office. Surprisingly, the Chatelain himself came out to talk with him. He explained what Ilena was asking for, and made a few suggestions, then told him how to find her, and when to arrive such that she was able to have sufficient rest from her busy day. That felt strange. They had been keeping her in hiding to protect her for so long, and now here was someone he was sending to meet her in that place. He was glad Thayne was there to be with her. It never occurred to him that the title he'd been given that day made all the difference in that trip.

Obi took himself to the Rose office, restless. He wanted to head for the rooftop, but he was already on the ground. Having to stop at the Chatelaine's office always did that. When he reached the Rose office, he knocked once and entered as usual, but he was so restless that he headed straight for the balcony railing. He leapt up on it, looking longingly at his tree, but he didn't go to it. He slipped his feet out from under him to sit with one dangling down towards the ground below, one tucked up under him, thinking hard.

It was common knowledge that when Obi was thinking hard, his capacity for verbal communication dropped precipitously. Everyone in the office had watched him walk past them without seeing them, and had actually expected him to head for the tree. When he didn't, but chose to stay at the railing, that was Zen's cue to wrap up his work and become available for Obi to talk to. He sighed to himself. How was it Obi was already worried? He kept working until he heard Obi sigh, then he put down his pen and walked onto the balcony and stood near Obi, leaning his back on the railing and folding his arms.

Obi leaned back slightly to look at him. "I need to question Mother. It's time to understand Eldest Son. Thayne's ready."

Zen frowned and looked up in thought. It wasn't quite so easy this time. The next question he had to ask they had already learned was under a tight inner security lock inside Mother. She had already slipped into it once before he was ready. Once Zen broached the subject, or asked the question, Ilena could only hear Obi, no one else. They had to both be present to hear the answer. This was how tightly she had locked away her knowledge of the Lord of Tarc. "Do you think the answer lies in the same answer to my question?" Zen asked Obi, looking at him.

Obi shook his head. "I don't know. She guards it just as tightly, though."

"Can you find out if it is a single keyed lock or a double?" Single keyed locks were questions that either Obi or Zen could ask and receive answers to, though on occasion it had to be the right one of them that asked it. Double keyed locks were like the one Zen needed answered, where one of them asked the question, but the other also had to be present for her to answer them. This protected both her and them, she'd said. The first one they had come across had been the one where she had explained the existence of her uncle and his death threat against her if she mentioned his existence. The Lord of Tarc was the second. It didn't seem like the knowledge of Eldest Son should be such a doubly locked thing.

"Yes. I believe it's single locked, as a guess." Obi answered.

Zen nodded his agreement. "Try it, but wait until daylight tomorrow so that if you need me to finish unlocking it, or if it's part of my question, you can send for me."

Obi thought about that. "Will you come for dinner, or after? She will have a busy day, with moving and clothing. She'll have been able to rest by then. I'll ask her my question as she's preparing for her nap. If it is double locked we can ask her after dinner," Obi looked at him, "...and you can ask the other question."

Zen nodded. "I'll come when I can in the evening."

Obi flipped over to land crouched next to Zen on the balcony, then stood. "Is there a tree outside Ilena's rooms?" he asked.

Zen looked at him with a funny expression. "I don't know, Obi. Haven't you already explored that part of the castle yourself?"

"I don't remember it," Obi said, distractedly.

Zen found that a disturbingly funny answer. He was quite certain Obi had explored every inch of the castle several times, particularly the area around his sleeping quarters. "What is it?" he asked, not convinced Obi was ready to leave his side yet.

Obi shook his head. "Until I hear what Mother has to say, I can't say. I can't reach it."

Zen booked at him a little longer, then nodded. "You know where I am."

Obi nodded, then led the way back into the Rose office, to head back out. Again, everyone in the office found this odd. It was very out of character for him to enter and leave the office through the main interior doorway when he was this way. However, Mitsuhide used it to his advantage. "Obi?" Obi was able to give him most of his attention. That was relieving. "The only evening this week the Ivy Ballroom is open is in three nights. I don't know if that's too soon, but I've tentatively put the household party on it to reserve it. Please have Leah come first thing so that I may know if that's too soon."

Obi nodded. "I'll send word next so they can be prepared." He walked out of the room, and Kiki looked at Mitsuhide, confused.

"Did he understand what you said?"

Mitsuhide shrugged. "It's likely his right to tell them to be ready, just as much as it's theirs to request a certain date."

Dane looked up from his work. "He's become Father in nearly all aspects. It's only natural. The Family will not be surprised."

"How does that work?" Zen asked him.

Dane opened his mouth, then shrugged. "It's only natural," he repeated.

Zen looked peeved. "Are you telling me the whole Family is a bunch of wild creatures?"

Tairn looked up from his paperwork and answered for his brother, a grin on his face. "King Izana says so, and that it's her specialty. He always knows one of her agents is in the castle when he sees their wild eyes, or so he says. That's why Dane is hers and not me."

Dane wrinkled his face at Tairn. "Bunch of stuffy icicles the lot of you are. Except Uncle. I don't know how it was the king picked him."

Zen could see it, though, that Izana's agents in the main would be like him. "Who is that uncle?"

Tairn looked at him, then shrugged. "The man who stands next to him and goes wherever he is sent."

Zen looked at him in surprise. He knew exactly who Tairn was talking about. He thought about that for a moment. "My father picked him. I wonder if there is some relation."

No one knew. Zen's father had died when he was very young, so there would be none who could say.

-o-o-o-

When Ilena woke from her nap, she had Thayne help her to the bathroom. She'd had quite enough of being the infant invalid, and she knew she was going to have company. The previous day's washtub bath was not something she wanted to waste. When she was back in bed, she sent Thayne to Ryuu to ask for some of the pain reducing medicine. Getting up had hurt. Shortly after Ryuu had kindly come and gone, and she had told him she was moving the next day, the Chatelaine appeared at her door.

He introduced himself and was quite solicitous in helping her to feel that she was welcome to ask for anything. She got the suspicion that there were basic items that came with rooms, and others that required a fee to have, so she bargained down to just the basics, though there were things she definitely needed. For the office items, she bargained by saying that Zen had required that her rooms double as the office, so either a discount should be given, or the office furniture should not be considered as extra. She would need two beds in the one bedroom on the left for Leah and Rio, one wardrobe they could share, one desk, and two chairs. In the main room, she would need her desk, and one writing table, each with chairs, and a lockable file (she figured this would cost extra). She also wanted a low table surrounded by comfortable chairs and couches for receiving guests, at a minimum seating for eight, with perhaps a few other extra chairs, four maybe.

She was pleased when he pulled out a diagram of the suite and he asked her where she would like them all to be placed. She quickly placed all the furniture in the main area, then looked at her maid's room in confusion. "Can placement be decided when we move in? They will know best how they want the room organized."

"Of course, Miss Ilena," the Chatelaine said smoothly. "And how would you like your room?"

"Ah, how is it currently arranged?" She looked at the room, wondering just how big it was. By the map it looked similar to the size room she was in.

"Ah, like this…," he lightly sketched in a large bed in the center on the far wall, a side table, a wardrobe, a settee on the wall near the door to the main hall, and a desk. Perhaps it was in actuality larger than her current room, then. He pointed to the window. "There is also a built-in seat in front of the window."

Ilena looked at, then took the pencil. "Set the bed lengthwise, rather than across the room. I will need room for my wheelchair. Put the wardrobe against the opposite wall, between the adjoining door and the fireplace. The side table can go here between the bed and the window seat. Use this desk as the desk in the main area. And, because there is a window seat, I do not need the settee."

"Ah, Lord Obi has specifically requested the settee, Miss Ilena, but if you wish to refuse it…?"

Ilena blushed. "Ah…, he did, did he? Well...I suppose...I can't refuse, then, can I?" she looked up at him shyly through her lashes. She didn't mind spreading the gossip that she was Obi's and he was hers, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel that she wanted to kill him for assuming he could continue to stay in her room whenever he wanted. His room was just across the hall, after all.

She had seen what she wanted to see in the Chatelaine's response to her shy lover's response. He could be bought with gossip, and that was probably why he had come himself. "He hadn't said anything to me," she continued, "but he has been here every night to guard me, so perhaps it has become habit." The Chatelain glanced at Thayne.

"I think that is all I will need in my room, then," Ilena wrapped that part up. "Can you tell me when it will be ready to move into?"

"By tomorrow afternoon after lunch. We will move the furniture in the morning."

"Oh, that would be wonderful. I have rather grown very tired of this recovery room. Thayne, Lord Obi's man-at-arms, will be staying with two others of my staff in the suite above, I've been told. Thayne, will you come tell the Chatelaine what layout you think would be best for the three of you and your office? Though, your room must also be a two-bed room for my future purposes."

Thayne moved away from the wall and went to the Chatelaine, who pulled out another diagram. Ilena watched the Chatelaine closely while the two men discussed the room arrangements for the upper suite. He seemed to be trustworthy generally, as he should be for his position. She wanted to know if he was also dedicated to the castle.

When they were done, she asked, "How much will each load of firewood cost me per fireplace in the winter? They can be so cold, after all. Surely the expense would mean we should restrain ourselves. There are so many fireplaces in the castle."

"There is a set amount per room that comes with the cost of the room, Miss Ilena. Most people find it sufficient for their needs."

"Well, we are used to the north cold. Would we be able to help the castle save some expense, even if small, if we requested two-thirds the amount that is the typical allotment? Having been the steward of an Earldom, I understand the value of saving even in the most simple of things."

The Chatelaine looked at her appraisingly. He decided he had an ally almost immediately, but then, he had probably never been asked such a thing before. "Well, of course it would be helpful, in a small way. However we are not short of firewood, if you should find it to be too cold for your liking, as long as you're reasonable. The woods around the castle are harvested carefully each year and new trees planted yearly to be the firewood of future years."

"The castle has wise planners within it, then. Are similar measures taken to prepare for the frozen winter months when it comes to foods and the like?"

The Chatelain swelled with pride. "Yes. I always ensure that we have sufficient stored within our extensive larders and cellars to feed the castle for six months before the freeze sets in, in case we have a long winter, or suddenly have more mouths to feed than we expected, as sometimes happens when food becomes scarce in the city late into the season."

"The castle feeds the city's residents?" Ilena appeared surprised.

"Yes, if there is need," he said with pride.

"That must help the image of the castle and crown very much," she gushed.

"Well, it's a little something that I can do," he said modestly.

"Ah, what would you do if you were given to know that there were some very harsh winters coming?"

He considered that carefully. "It has happened before in my time, but long ago. I wished I had known in advance, for I would have doubled my stores. It's rare to find someone who can so accurately predict such things."

"Mmm, but they do exist," Ilena said mysteriously then left the topic. "There are many lords here from many places. Are you able to keep them from causing waste in the food area? I found that quite difficult to manage when my lord had expensive guests to host."

The Chatelaine laughed. "Ah, yes. That is always a difficulty, isn't it, though you yourself have been not among those, thank you."

She blushed lightly. "Well, pottage and gruel are easy to come by. I do hope I will get to cost just a bit more now that I can finally sit up and eat properly. I'm quite tired of the thin meals."

He smiled sympathetically. "I can well imagine. We can certainly handle having you eat more. It's true that there are a number of lords who must have their favorites, the same as you like your oranges," he winked at her, and she knew he was relaxing with her because he was letting slip that he knew more details about her than he perhaps should. That was good knowledge to have as well because it meant his curiosity about her was being fed by the coin of information - her specialty.

"Are they difficult to come by?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, it may sound surprising, but they are actually more difficult to come by in the summer. It seems their peak is in our winter. Of course, it can be difficult to find a merchant who will brave the winters here to make a delivery, but I do try to get them in when I can. Lowen and Crowe Merchant Company is my best source for winter trade because they understand how the winters work here." Ilena was pleased that her trading partner was a regular merchant for the castle. That would be beneficial.

"I've heard they are very reliable," she said and he nodded. "Well, perhaps you would know, then. I've been quite bored as I've been recuperating on my back these two months, and I have been thinking about what I might do if I had to run a place as large as this. ...Though I have no desire to, you understand, it was just a mind exercise to keep my sanity," she hastened to reassure him and he nodded beneficently. "If I had to deal with the guests like we had, but a much larger number of them, and on a regular basis, I was thinking that I might do what the merchants do, and charge them for the extras that they so love but are a drain upon the house finances."

"Like what you have said for the firewood, I assume a set of foods are included in the cost of the rooms. If someone, say like me, loved oranges perhaps a bit too much and continued to demand them almost daily, even when it was the most expensive time to have them imported in, then I would explain to them that I could continue to obtain them, but they would have to pay the difference in cost to cover the overage. It seems to me this would help them to understand to not waste castle funds, and to carefully consider their own restraint. ...But perhaps you already do this."

The chatelaine tipped his head. "Well, to some degree we do this, such as when a lord wishes to host a tea, luncheon, dinner, or party, there are set charges for those. Very often it's as you say, and they feel they can demand their delicacies and the kitchen must produce them regardless of season or availability, and they expect the castle to absorb the cost. I admit to some days being quite frustrated."

"I can imagine," Ilena said sympathetically. "Well, now that Prince Zen is Regent, and he is beginning to make his changes in the castle, I wonder if such changes could be implemented now, as part of them? Certainly he would like to see the strain upon the castle coffers reduced in even those small ways?" She saw the light in his eyes. Good. "Ah, you have said a thing that makes me wonder another question, though." He nodded to indicate he would listen to it. He had been pleased with what she had just said and would give her more time.

"The householders of Farmor have asked me if they could present to Regent Zen a party in thanksgiving of his acts to redress the wrongs perpetrated by the former Earl. They've asked me to sponsor a room for them here, as the manor house has been burned to the ground by that same former Earl - such a waste," she frowned sadly and he nodded agreement. "I've asked Mister Mitsuhide to see if a room could be scheduled, but I don't know the rules for what they may and may not do. Could you please enlighten me so I may let them know how to properly behave?"

The chatelaine was only too happy to oblige and launched into a brief lecture. As he spoke, Ilena took the opportunity to look significantly at Thayne. He nodded. He was memorizing it and would pass it on through the information network. When the chatelaine completed his lecture, Ilena thanked him, then said, "The household has very little in the way of money to buy the Regent gifts. They were hoping to provide all of the food and drink as their gift, along with its preparation. Is this acceptable? Or is it a requirement that we use the castle food and cooks?" The Chatelain stared at her. "They truly are just looking for a room. They will likely even stay to clean up at the end."

"In all my tenure, even in all my life, I have never had such a request before." He was quite lost in wonder. "I should be happy to see even a portion of that be true from any lord."

"Then you would allow it?" She let just a little delight creep into her face and voice.

"Ah, yes, absolutely. They would still need to use castle guards, but the remainder could be theirs to handle if that is what they wish. I will still assign a point of contact with the office to help them with their needs and see that things are done properly, of course. For security purposes, we will need to examine the foods they bring beforehand, also."

"That would be perfect!" exclaimed Ilena, clapping her hands once in joy. "Thank you so much. I shall let them know to behave properly so as to not throw away your goodwill. It's already their desire, so I think it should meet your requirements. Ah, I'll send Leah to your office tomorrow. She is one of the two people heading the planning of the party. You may let her know of any further requirements she needs to be aware of, and at the same time ask her how the other bedroom should be arranged."

"I'll look forward to seeing her tomorrow then," the chatelain stood to let himself out. As he got to the door, he turned and looked at her. "We shall be sure to place ramps wherever you may need them to move about the castle easily in your wheelchair. And, if you do know of a reliable weather forecaster, I would love to meet them so I can be better prepared in the future."

"Thank you, Lord Chatelaine," she smiled brightly at him until he was most certainly blinded. "I'll remember it."

Thayne sighed and shook his head at her after the chatelain had left. "Really, Mother that was quite thick. Was it so necessary to win him so tightly to your cause?"

She looked at Thayne quite seriously. "Yes. If my enemy comes here against Master Zen, I need that man desperately, or the castle, the city, and much of central Wilant will suffer much more than it needs to. He has the power and capacity to store far more than I could, and the desire, thank goodness. Send to the Children in the treasury department. I would like a detailed list of landed lords who can also help defray the cost of what may need to be stored by their learning to treasure the funds of the castle as if they were their own. I'm sure there are many that could be trained better in how to use their own funds more wisely so that castle funds do not have to be wasted on them. Any of these funds that are able to come available should be directed to the use of the Chatelain. When I have answered Master Zen's next question and I see which direction he will go, then I will decide if Lord Chatelain will meet my weather forecaster or not."

"And who is that?" Thayne wanted to know.

"Me, of course," she smiled at him. He knew he would get no better answer.

-o-o-o-

That evening, when Obi returned to the room, he told Thayne about the date being set three more days out and vaguely wondered if that would be sufficient and sent him out to find out, asking him to return first thing in the morning when Leah would be present to hear the answer. Thayne and Ilena both looked at him as curious as the rest of Zen's inner circle had, then Thayne bowed and let himself out.

Ilena finally had to get his attention overtly. "Obi, give me your jacket."

Obi immediately paused and stared at her. "What?"

Ilena held out her hand to him and impatiently gestured. "Give me your jacket."

"Why?" He asked as he took it off and handed it to her.

She raised her eyebrow. Something had indeed changed. He would have waited for the answer to the question before even unlatching a clip before. She sniffed the jacket, then complained at him while holding it tightly. "It is no fair, Obi. You have gone outside, and even been on your horse, and I've had to sit here in this room with no blue sky above. I'll be holding on to this tonight so I can at least dream of it in my sleep."

Obi looked at her nearly uncomprehending her strange mood, though he could understand her jealousy. "It's fine," he said and looked away from her.

She set it down in her lap. "The Chatelaine came and we had a lovely conversation. I was able to arrange my rooms and get as deep a discount on them as I could. It will be difficult to carry the cost of two suites, I think, though I won't know until we talk to the treasury department. He also explained the rules of the renting of a ballroom so that the house will not be an embarrassment. That was a good thing. I'll send Leah to talk to him tomorrow."

"That's where Mister will take her," Obi said almost absently, but he was still watching her a bit skittishly.

"Then I'll send her to him first," Ilena said. Obi nodded. He looked like he was going to say a thing, then changed his mind. "What is it, Obi?" she asked him.

Obi shook his head. "I'll ask it later tomorrow, when things have settled again. There is no hurry, it's just on my mind."

"Well, okay then," Ilena snuggled down into her bed, preparing to sleep, holding onto his jacket with both arms tightly. Then she attempted a roll onto her right side. She was so tired of sleeping on her back. It took great concentration and effort, but she finally managed it with a bit of help from her hand to properly position the left leg in the end.

Obi watched her struggle, knowing the strength she would gain from it. When she was done, he asked, "Did the tendon and muscle respond well?"

Ilena nodded. "Well enough. It's a matter of strengthening it."

"That's good." He turned his bed down and sat to remove his boots.

Ilena looked at him with sad eyes, but he didn't see as he distractedly blew out the candle and put himself to bed. She held onto his jacket and breathed in his scent and that of his horse and wished with all her might a thing she could not even promise herself.


	4. Moving into the Castle Proper

**CHAPTER 4 Ilena Moves Into the Castle Proper**

The next morning began early. Leah and Rio appeared, as they did most mornings, to wake them up. Oddly, Obi was not difficult to awaken, but Ilena would not give up Obi's jacket. He did manage to make her give him the contents of its pockets so that he would have his identification and other things he needed. Because of it, he had to leave early to retrieve one of his other jackets from his room. She asked him to let Kiki and Shirayuki know that it would be best if they could do the clothing shopping this morning, as the move would take place in the afternoon. It finally occurred to him as he walked back to his room that perhaps she had wanted the jacket for the shopping trip. He rolled his eyes. She could have just said. She definitely seemed to be in an odd mood.

As soon as Leah was assured her Mistress Ilena was ready for her day, she took herself off to the Rose office and Mitsuhide. The majority of her morning was taken up with the chatelaine and then with communicating with the household the brevity with which they had to be prepared and the immensity of the scope. In the end, she was absent more of the day than she was present.

Rio, therefore, had her hands full. She was quite glad Thayne had been told to come early, as it took the both of them to cajole Ilena into a good enough mood to be ready for Miss Kiki and Mistress Shirayuki when they arrived a few hours after breakfast. Both Rio and Thayne, who pushed the wheelchair, went with Ilena. They were a bit afraid not to, but Ilena plucked up a little for the excursion.

Ilena was glad to learn where the tailors rooms were and see a bit more of the castle along the way. She managed to stand with some supporting help for her measurements. She certainly seemed to enjoy herself when it came to choosing Obi's and Thayne's outfits for the party, and careful considered what uniforms her people would be wearing, both as her own servants, and as householders of Baron Obi. She was told that the tailors office would handle the household badges as well, and she was relieved she wouldn't have to embroider them herself.

She was very specific when it came to her own uniforms. She ordered both skirt versions for the near future, and pants versions for later. There were the formals that had to look like Miss Kiki's, and those that had to look like Obi's. Then she held up Obi's jacket and said, "This belongs to my partner, and my Deputy Director. I want my daily uniform to match, with both skirt and pants versions." When that had been notated, they sent Thayne out of the room so that they might discuss women's underclothing in great detail and get them properly picked out as well.

Then they tried all sorts of fun clothing on Shirayuki, until Ilena picked four for her to wear when she was working in the offices, and one nice one to wear to the party in two days. They also picked one out for Kiki, who demurred and said she would be going as Zen's guard, so would simply wear her usual uniform. Ilena insisted, saying she should then wear it on her date with Mitsuhide. Kiki looked blandly at her. "Either he will pretend to not notice anything, or he will be so tongue tied he'll not be able to say anything at all." Shirayuki agreed. Ilena looked at Shirayuki and beckoned to her and whispered in her ear. Shirayuki looked intrigued and nodded.

She looked through the clothing until she found what Ilena had described, and pulled it out and handed it to Kiki. Kiki went and tried it on and came back out for them to see. She got pleased nods. She wasn't disappointed either. It was a nice elegant male outfit, that kept to her usual pants and jacket style, but it was softer than the usual uniforms, so looked both more casual, yet at the same time, very flattering. Shirayuki had even managed to find it in a color that looked very good on Kiki. The tailor said that it could be modified for her woman's shape easily enough, pinned it, and sent it back to a seamstress immediately so that Kiki could take it with her when they left.

Kiki and Shirayuki began looking through the dresses again. This time they had Rio help. In no time at all, they had six for Ilena to try on. Even as she protested, they were wheeling her into the changing room. Rio smiled at the other two. "I've never seen Mistress Ilena in a dress. When we put the skirt on her yesterday, it was the first time ever for that as well." Both women stared at her.

"Never?" asked Shirayuki disbelieving.

Rio and Ilena both shook their heads. Kiki grinned evilly. "Then it's time you tried it." Ilena could only give up.

They dressed her up as if she were a doll, and in the end found two dresses they called stunning on her, though she couldn't tell. They were added to her pile of growing clothes that were to go with her that day. She did at least manage to find a few items more suitable to daily wear to take with her as the uniforms would take time to make properly. She made sure the tailor knew that Obi's and Thayne's outfits had to be done in two days. Then she had Rio's measurements taken and sent a message to Leah that she should come and get hers done as well. When they had finished, it was lunchtime, and they had a large pile of clothing that Ilena offered to cart on her lap, as she was sitting and Thayne needed to push her.

They went next to the residential quarters. Kiki and Shirayuki put their treasures away quickly while Rio, Thayne, and Ilena explored their rooms for the first time. The furniture moving was complete, but bedding had not yet been delivered and put on the beds. At least they were able to put the clothing away in the wardrobes. While in her room, Ilena refused to look at the settee after the first brief glance to see that it had been positioned where she had said to put it. While Rio put Ilena's clothing away, Ilena returned to the sitting room and levered herself onto a couch and lay down, nearly promptly falling asleep, though it was light due to it being a strange location.

When Shirayuki walked in with Kiki, she found the suite an intriguing, and inviting, place. The first thing she noticed was that Ilena had fallen asleep. This pleased her. She was quite sure that Ilena was tired after yesterday. She had seemed a little less chipper this morning. The second thing she noticed was that Ilena had put on Obi's jacket and was wearing it. She wondered if it was because she hadn't wanted to loose it among all the other clothes that had been at the tailors and that they had brought back.

What Kiki saw, and Rio when she rejoined them, was the sorrow and the way she clutched at the jacket, even in her sleep. Kiki looked at Shirayuki. "Shall we go have lunch with Zen and let Ilena rest?"

Shirayuki was just beginning to nod when Ilena opened her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said to them.

"No, don't be," Shirayuki said. "You need your rest both from yesterday and from a long morning."

"Thank you very much, Miss Kiki and Princess Shirayuki, for this morning. I've had fun. I'll remember it as a happy memory." She smiled at them.

They smiled in return and Kiki spontaneously gave Ilena a hug, surprising them all. "I also had fun. Thank you."

"Yes, me too," said Shirayuki. "Next time Ilena will be walking and we can go into town."

"That would be wonderful," Ilena said. Then she looked at them both softly. "If I could have sisters like you two, I would be glad."

They both blushed. "You also make a good sister," Shirayuki said.

Kiki was silent, then said, "Like you two, I lost my mother young and had no other siblings. It's been good for me to have been with you. Thank you both for this happy memory to take home. I also look forward to us being able to do this again."

Ilena smiled at her and Shirayuki threw her arms around her. "We'll be thinking of you. Please write and I'll write back."

Ilena grinned. "I'll dictate some words to Princess Shirayuki that she can write for me."

Kiki grinned back. "Just don't send me anything tied in black."

"I'll try my best not to," Ilena promised.

Shirayuki and Kiki excused themselves and left for the Rose office and Ilena closed her eyes and tried to only think of her new happy memory as she fell into restless sleep again. Thayne, looking at her, sent a messenger to Ryuu asking for more of the pain reducing medicine, and another one to the kitchens asking for a late lunch cart to be sent to Ilena's new rooms for three. Rio sat near her mistress so that she might know that she was not alone.

-o-o-o-

"Obi," Kiki called to him.

Obi looked up from his work at his desk. He had managed to get more than half of it passed over to Viscount Aiden already. Kiki motioned him over. Lunch was past, and he was nearing ready to go down to see Ilena, as it was getting close to her usual nap time. He got up and went over to see what Kiki needed. She had looked at him funny all lunch, which meant she had a thing to say to him, but hadn't been quite sure how to say it. It looked like she was ready now.

"What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"Obi, what have you done to Ilena?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Did she do anything?"

"Other than steal my jacket last night, and refuse to give it back to me this morning, no. Did she use it at the tailor's today?" Kiki nodded. Obi shrugged. "She could have just said. She was acting strange instead."

Kiki nodded. "Yes, she was, but so are you."

"I am?" He was oblivious.

As Kiki nodded, Zen and Mitsuhide both said, "Yes."

Obi blinked. "I don't recognize it, though I am worried about a responsibility."

"To whom?" Zen asked, putting his chin in his hand at his desk.

"Ah, it's the thing from yesterday. It's Eldest and Thayne." Obi looked over his shoulder at Zen. He looked back at Kiki. "But I haven't mentioned that to Ilena yet. So I don't know why she's acting strange."

"She's sad, Obi. You need to see to it." Kiki said.

Obi's eyebrows raised. "I've missed it?"

"You do tend to when you're thinking hard," Mitsuhide commented mildly. For him, that was nearly a reproof.

"I will repent and see to it when I arrive," Obi promised Kiki. She nodded, satisfied.

When Obi arrived at Ilena's new suite, he liked what he saw, also seeing what Shirayuki had - that it was comfortable and inviting. Ilena was in her bed, which had finally been made. He had just barely managed to say hello when there was a knock on the door from the main hall, and a messenger stuck his head in. "Delivery from the Pharmacy." Obi took it and opened it. It was a container of salve with instructions written in Ryuu's neat handwriting.

" _Apply once in the morning and once in the evening. May apply when needed during the day_."

Obi carried it into Ilena's room. "What's this?"

"Ah, apparently Thayne thought I was in pain when I fell asleep after the shopping trip. It looks like Ryuu has sent a topical, rather than the oral medicine. That's alright." Obi had been looking down at the things in his hands, but his ears finally caught the dead tones to her voice. Ilena _wasn't_ doing well.

"Well, it says you can apply it when it's needed. Would you like to try it?"

Ilena considered, then held her hand out for it. "I guess."

Obi walked over to her. "I'll do it."

"No."

Obi looked at her. It was the first time she had ever refused him. He looked into her eyes calmly until she looked away, turning her whole head to face the wall. He could just see the red on her cheeks. He wondered if she was angry or embarrassed. It was confusing. He'd been nurse for three months now. What had happened? He loosened her skirt and exposed the wound site. It looked much better, but it was warm to the touch. "Does it hurt much inside?" He asked as he rubbed the salve onto it. "It's warm enough to make me wonder if a late infection has set in because of overuse."

"It only feels like overuse," Ilena said her voice still dead but now with overtones of resentment.

"Mmm," Obi said noncommittally. He finished and did her skirt back up, then put the salve up in her wardrobe. He turned back to Ilena. "What's wrong?" He watched as she struggled to not say 'nothing', then as she struggled to not just speak her mind. She finally closed her eyes as if she would just say nothing at all. He frowned, a reprimand on his lips.

"Why would you tell the Lord Chatelaine that I must have a settee in my room when your room is just across the hall?"

His mouth hung open. Then he turned and looked at the settee for a moment, then back at her. "I didn't tell him you must have it, I made a couple of recommendations." Then he blushed. No, that wasn't right. "I'm sorry, I was only thinking of what I wanted, not what you might be expecting or want. It was presumptuous of me."

Slowly she turned her head towards him. "Obi. You said it yourself at lunch yesterday. There is no guarantee Izana will accept you, or will let me stay. Until we know, we must protect Master." When she paused long he nodded, then she continued, "Now that I have my own quarters, you may not enter my bed. It will be even difficult for you to stay the night here, for fear of the wrong idea being passed to him."

Obi could not help looking unhappy. He had become very accustomed to sleeping in the same room with her at arms distance away so that he could sleep. "Will you be able to sleep in this room?" he asked her.

"I will learn to," she answered, "I have many more days ahead of me of limited range and motion and exhaustion. I will eventually learn it." She looked deeply into his eyes, then sighed. "But you even still haven't learned it." He dropped his eyes. "Very well. You may have the settee, but if the rumors get out of hand, you must make sure the truth also gets said, lest Izana become angry. No one else will perch on it, not even me. It is yours, when you need to sleep and cannot."

"Thank you, Ilena," he said quietly, after looking up into her eyes. He would take it. He had finally found a berth someone would let him stay in. He would not refuse it. After trying to work around the fact that he had been on the side of being scolded for once, he finally said, "I'm sorry I didn't notice it until now." She looked at him sharply. "I've been thinking about Eldest and Thayne. Thayne is nearly ready, but I'm not sure what to do next until I understand more about Eldest. Will you tell me?"

She looked at him a moment, then said, "No." It was the second time she had rejected him in just this visit, but this time it was said differently.

"...Is it part of the question Master will ask next?"

"...Yes."

Ob thought about it a bit longer. "Can Miss Leah be allowed to answer my questions? I only wish to know about him so that I can help them both."

Ilena's eyes unfocused. "She will not answer. You must ask him directly."

"How may I find him?"

"Grandfather knows."

Obi sighed. Of course Grandfather knew. "Will he tell me?" He could see he was going to get another 'no', so he changed the question. "When will he tell me?"

Ilena thought about that. "Tell him you're ready to stand in your place."

Obi filed that away. Then he shifted and looked at her with a tilted head. "When will you be whole?"

Her unfocused eyes, the ones that said she was only a piece of herself - one that was protecting something important, turned to look at him. "Why does it matter to an Obi who is not whole?"

He restrained himself very strongly. "When Obi is whole, will Ilena be whole?"

"As one is pieced together, the other is. Yes." Obi felt the meaning of it, and nodded. Ilena's eyes closed and she was already asleep. Obi let out a large breath he had not been aware he was holding. He moved to the settee and collapsed on it. She would be asleep until near dinner. Last time this had been touched on, she had reacted to it both in sleep and awaking, however. He should not go far. He rested for a moment, then decided he would move about now while she was deeply asleep, rather than later.

When he entered the main room, he looked around again at the details. There was a wide enough space around the intimate seating area for her wheelchair. The same was true for her desk which faced that space. Behind the desk was the doorway that led to the patio. As he walked towards it, he took note of the fireplace that was shared with her bedroom to his right. On the opposite wall, near the door to the maid's room, was a writing desk. Leah was sitting there now, busy at some paperwork.

Obi looked over his shoulder back at Ilena's room. Somehow Thayne had become part of the furniture for him. He was sitting in the chair set next to the door. "Sorry, Thayne," he said, absently. Thayne raised his eyebrow. "Come walk with me for a bit." Thane rose and followed after him. Obi looked around the room again and found Rio in a comfortable chair near the window that flanked the patio door. He actually wouldn't have seen her in her corner, except that she had stood to go and take Thayne's place. Obi sighed and asked the room in general, "How is it that happens?"

Thayne and Rio looked at him in surprise, not knowing how to answer. Leah looked up from her work at him, her pen paused above her paper. "All good servants become background, just part of the daily workings, when not in use. It's a sign that you are accepting your position."

He looked at her curiously. "I thought you had the day off yesterday?"

"I did. Thayne told me," she had turned back to her paper.

 _Right. It's a household where everyone knows everything, mostly_. "How do I make sure you don't tell each other everything?"

Leah's pen paused above the paper, the silence disapproving.

Obi thought about it. "Oh, I understand. My position." She nodded once sharply and returned to writing, though she now seemed interrupted to distraction.

"Master?" Thayne got his attention respectfully. When Obi looked at him, he bowed and gestured towards the door to the outside.

Obi sighed and began walking again. "And don't interrupt the wrong person. Right. Sorry, Leah." Thayne opened the door for him, then waited for him to exit first.

Obi stood on the paved portion of the patio, just feeling the air, not looking at the details just yet. He could feel patrols moving at the walls, and one soldier quite near. He turned to his left. There was one guard at the edge of the patio. There was an exit to the courtyard on the other side of him. Obi found this odd. On the other side of this wing and the private upper garden there were no guards on the ground, only at the outer walls. He scanned the rest of the courtyard and saw no other guards on the ground, but he could feel one on the other side of the wall that was to his right, on the other side of the open doorway that went to that side.

He decided to start with the most obvious one, and turned to face the guard on his left. He walked over to stand in front of him and looked at him closely. "You are one of King Brother's," he said. "What's your name?"

The guard bowed, "Dale, Lord Obi."

"Didn't Sailte and Hue come with her to this place?"

Dale raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yes, they did."

Obi looked at Thayne as Thayne coughed slightly. "Ah, it's another matter the same as you have just commented on, Master Obi."

Obi looked at Thayne as if he'd just sprouted wings. "I've missed seeing them also? Where are they?"

"Standing outside her main door is Hue. Standing outside the door directly to her room is Sailte," Thayne said.

Obi couldn't believe his ears. "You know, that would have me killed already. It's very difficult to believe."

"I think you haven't seen them in over a week, Master Obi, perhaps even not since you returned, but they've always been there."

Obi shook his head. "That's dangerous. Time how long it takes me to make Dale here part of the garden. I'd like to know how far I've fallen." He looked at Dale again. "You know how to recognize Mother's Children?" Dale nodded. "Let them through. Most of them will be coming to Leah, Rio and Thayne, or up the wall to Marcus and Henry. They will vet those who should go on through to me or her. Feed the rest to the wolves, unless they have a very good reason to be heard. Then you listen to them first." Dale bowed again and Obi turned to look through the doorway next to them.

There was another courtyard on the other side, but there was also a small gate through the wall to the exterior of the castle. It was a very out-of-the-way gate and likely not used much. Obi looked back at Dale. "Who goes through it and how often?"

"You may decide," Dale answered.

Obi walked into the next courtyard. There did not seem to be any accessway into the castle proper from it, only the way to pass through the castle wall. He walked to the gate. There were two guards there on the exterior, as was appropriate for all gates into and out of the castle. "What's this gate called?" he asked. One of the guards turned to him and bowed, then spoke to him through the gate. "The Cat gate, Lord Obi."

Obi raised his eyebrow. "Since she got the room, or before? No don't answer that. Is it fun for everyone from the garrison to get to call me 'Lord' now instead of 'Sir', Timothy?"

Timothy smiled at him. "Of course….Lord Obi," he put a bit of emphasis on the title this time.

"Who is our other guard?" Obi asked turning to the back in front of him.

Timothy turned back out and the second guard turned to bow to him. "Samuel, Lord Obi."

Obi nodded at him. He was also familiar. "You know my title. Do you know about who you're protecting as well?"

"Yes, Lord Obi. It's the Director of Intelligence, Miss Ilena."

"I've been assigned as her Deputy as of yesterday as well. Her informants will be coming regularly through this gate. Please learn them quickly. Dale knows how to tell who they are. If he tosses them out, don't let them back in." Thayne shifted. "This is Thayne, my man-at-arms and one of her top agents." Obi introduced him and gave him permission to speak to the guards. "Is there another way they may know, Thayne?"

Thayne moved to be standing directly in front of Samuel, though still on the inside of the gate. "They will give you this sign," he made a motion with his hand. "Shall I repeat it?" Samuel nodded, watching carefully to make sure he had it memorized. Thayne moved over to stand behind Timothy. Again, they traded places who was watching out and who was speaking with them, and Thayne taught the hand sign to Timothy, doing it twice again. Obi took the opportunity to memorize it as well, though he knew it was like teaching a child to write a character when it contained little information of itself.

Obi spoke again when Thayne was done. "From the inside may come Thayne, myself, Miss Leah, Miss Rio, Henry, and Marcus for now. If Miss Ilena wants to leave, she must first have my permission, or myself or Thayne with her." The guards bowed and Obi left them, Thayne trailing after. They returned to the courtyard outside Ilena's suite and continued through it to the next courtyard over.

Obi looked at the guard there. He was an older man, atypical for the garrison, but Obi recognized him immediately. He bowed slightly in a formal manner, "Bartholomew."

The guard also recognized Obi. He bowed back, "Lord Obi."

"I'm pleased you've been assigned to protect Regent Zen's precious Director of Intelligence," Obi said to him. "I will trust this position to you."

"What is your purpose here, Lord Obi?" Bartholomew wanted to know.

"I've been assigned as of yesterday to be the Deputy Director of Intelligence. As she has been moved here this afternoon, I'm making my rounds to make sure the location is secure."

The answer satisfied this fiercely loyal soldier. He was not purchasable by anyone, but was loyal only to his country. He was perfect for this location. He would not let anything or anyone through that didn't belong.

Obi gestured to Thayne, "This is Thayne, my secretary. He may on occasion need to pass through this gate as will I. I expect the Director to introduce herself to you when she's able to, as well as her secretary and her maid. Above her suite is the room and office assigned to her other assistants, currently the former pages known as Marcus and Henry." Obi had a thought and glanced up at their office room. Indeed two impish faces were watching him. He gestured them down and they were there very quickly. "Bartholomew, this is Henry," he pointed to the taller of the two. "This is Marcus," he pointed to the other. "Bartholomew is worthy of your greatest respect." They bowed to him and greeted him properly.

Obi scanned the next courtyard beyond. It was like the one on the other side, but did not have a gate to the outside. "Come with me," he said to the two now-aides, bowing slightly to Bartholomew again before leaving him at his post. "Have you two met Dale yet?"

"Yes, Master Obi," they answered.

"And the Cat gate soldiers?"

"Ah, they said to come back with you," Henry said. "We don't have our new badges yet."

Obi sighed, he should have called them down earlier. They all walked back to the gate, and he introduced them briefly, then they returned to the main courtyard outside the new Department of Intelligence. Obi finally allowed himself to look at the one thing he needed in that place. It was a beautiful climbing tree directly in the center of the courtyard. He would not be able to reach the balcony of the upper level from it, but he didn't need it to do so.

He could feel the other three watching him, just a little extra balanced. He stayed at rest, then suddenly said, "Go!" Even still, he was first at the top of the tree. Thayne was lowest, the youth of Marcus and Henry giving them the edge. Obi was a little surprised to find the stockier Marcus slightly ahead of Henry.

Marcus grinned up at him. "I'm the monkey. He's the lockpick. His hands are quieter."

Obi nodded unsurprised they had dark skills, then looked out from his perch. He could just see over the wall. On the other side was rolling hill that went up to woods. That continued on up to the right from his vantage point. To the left was the edge of the city below the castle, the mountains behind it. This part of the wing faced north-northwest. It was a good view. He was just settling into enjoying it when Thane landed on the ground, he was looking back into the main 'office', a frown on his face.

Thane looked up at Obi. "Miss Rio has called for Miss Leah."

Obi, remembering what he expected Ilena to go through next, dropped to the ground quickly. "Go get Master, immediately. He knows and will come," he ordered Marcus and Henry without looking at them. They disappeared as quickly as he entered the suite.

Obi was headed directly for the inner door to Ilena's room, but when he reached it, it was closed and a determined Rio barred his way. He had never been kept from reaching Ilena before and it took some time for his mind to catch up to reality. As it did, he could see Rio's face go from determined to frightened, but still determined. He narrowed his eyes at her, demanding an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Master Obi," Rio said. "Only Nana has ever been able to comfort her when the memories of the one who died surface. If you go in now, it will only confuse her. She will not recognize you."

Obi stood rigid in surprise. This was not at all what he had expected. "Why has this happened?"

Rio shook her head. "I don't know. The nightmares were much more frequent when she was small, Leah says."

He could hear Ilena speaking inside the room. "Move. Let me at least listen."

Rio glanced at Thayne. Thayne nodded at her. "I'll stand with him." Rio gratefully escaped. Obi placed his forehead against the door, as he had before when she had said things in her recovery room that had been important, yet painful. Thayne stood beside him, preventing him from opening the door.

"Hush, now. Nana's here." Obi hurt. "It's okay."

"Nana…," Ilena's voice was pleading and her breathing was distressed. "No! NO! Uncle Raould! Aunt Sari! Ahhh! What are they doing to them!" Ilena sobbed, then cried out, "What...No...no! The castle...the castle...it's burning…. Everybody! No...what about Tilly, Matthai….little Liam… Ah! Look. It's Grail, there next to Matthai." There was a brief pause and he heard Leah try to get Ilena out of her nightmare sequence. "NO! What is that man doing. AAhh! Aahh! GRAAIIL!" Ilena's cry rivaled that of her worst pain during the drug induced pains she had gone through during her surgeries. Obi's heart twisted. Eldest had been sent to avenge the death of Grail, he had said. Ilena had witnessed his death with her own eyes. Obi closed his own eyes.

"Ah, Mistress, Mistress! It's a dream, a dream! Shhh….Shh….Shh…." Obi could imagine the nurse rocking her.

He heard sniffles from Ilena, then, "Nana?" She sounded pained and lonely.

"I'm here, Mistress."

"Where's Petroi?"

There was only silence.

"Where's Petroi?" Ilena's voice was more frantic.

"Mistress," Nana sounded sad, but firm, "He's gone on an errand for you."

"Tell him to come back. Tell him I need him! Tell him, Nana!" Her pleas came more and more desperately.

"I can't, Mistress. ...But…" It sounded like the nurse was trying to come to a decision. Ilena started to hic with sobs. "Mistress, please. You liked Wellesley, didn't you." Obi's eyes opened with a jerk. They were scary dark and not seeing anything but what was going on on the other side of the door. "Wellesley is here. Will you see him?"

"Wellesley?" It was a young, thin voice he remembered from what seemed like an ancient time ago. "Well, yes, I asked Father to tell him he was mine, but Father said he wasn't ready. That he needed to become strong enough to stand beside me and protect me well first."

"Yes, I know, Mistress, but he has become stronger. Will you see him?"

"... No. I will let him become stronger first, then when he's ready I will go find him." Leah's sigh was hard to hear through the door, but Obi was sure that was what she did.

"Fetch me Petroi, Nana. I-I need him now. He is already strong enough." Obi's stomach flip flopped.

Quietly Leah said, "I cannot, Mistress. You have sent him away. Please go back to sleep for now. When you awaken, everything will be well again. Shh...shh... Shh...shh." Obi closed his eyes again, letting Leah's rocking of Ilena rock him, though it was small comfort. Then he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. He lifted his head off of it before Leah turned the knob, but did not move.

Leah was startled to find Obi so close. She recovered quickly, but her eyes held a spark of fear at the sight of his eyes. She said quietly, "I am sorry, Master Obi. She would not see you. If she sleeps at least ten more minutes her mind will recover and she will awaken normally. Please wait until then." She waited in the doorway, not allowing him access, the same as Rio had done before. Thayne put his hand gently on Obi's elbow. Obi almost hit him in reaction, but he managed to control it.

The door to the main hall opened. "Obi!" Zen called with authority, then cut off a hiss that escaped without his permission when Obi turned to him and looked at him. Kiki and Mitsuhide moved very quickly and grabbed Obi's arms, holding him still. Zen took a calming breath, his eyes never leaving Obi's. "Walk him over to an open area and make him kneel." Thayne stepped back out of the way.

Zen looked at Leah, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Regent. He hasn't hurt anyone."

"What happened?"

Leah stepped through the door and closed it quietly behind her. "Mistress Ilena had a childhood nightmare of the time when her family was massacred. She only recognizes me at these times, so we prevented Master Obi from being with her. We're sorry, but it would have only confused her and prolonged the nightmare."

Thayne bowed. "Regent, he's heard what she said. It is that he's struggling with, like the last time he listened to Miss Leah and Mistress Ilena speak through a closed door."

Zen nodded his thanks. He knew what to do now. He walked over to where Obi was kneeling upright, Kiki holding one arm, Mitsuhide the other. He had clasped his hands behind his back, as if they had been bound, though Zen thought it was perhaps more for balance. Soberly, he looked down into Obi's face. "Obi," he called more gently. Obi's eyes lifted to look into his. It looked like he had recovered slightly. Having the others hold him helped him to not have to hold himself so tightly. "Tell me what you heard."

Obi answered automatically, but not completely present. "I heard names. Names that I know."

"Who's names?" Zen prompted.

"Names from the royal family of Selicia during the era of your father's reign. She called King Raould her uncle and Queen Sari her aunt. She named the crown prince and his younger brother and sister, and Grail." His face twisted in grief.

"What is it?"

"She saw him killed before her eyes. She loved him." Obi took a shuddering breath. "Then she called a name I didn't know. The name of the person who protected her then because I was too young and weak."

"You don't know the name? Even from when they came to live with you?"

Obi shook his head. "It was just Ilena and Miss Leah. Miss Leah told her that she couldn't call for him because Ilena had sent him 'on an errand' and that she had 'sent him away'. When Miss Leah tried telling her Wellesley was here, and stronger, she refused, but she was the younger Ilena, from just after the time she claimed him."

Zen paused, then asked, "What was the name of her protector?"

"Petroi."

The fear of the other three in the room was palatable. Zen turned to them, but was careful to not turn his back completely to Obi. He looked specifically at Leah, keeping Thayne in view. "Is the Grail that we knew on the campaign Petroi?" She didn't react except to draw a breath as she tried to understand how to answer. But Thayne, who believed he wasn't being looked at, gave it away. Zen looked at him, and he knew he'd betrayed it.

"Yes, Regent," Thayne bowed regretfully. "That person is Petroi, the guard assigned to her as a child."

"Master," Obi said and Zen nodded. "Rio called this the nightmare of the 'one who died'."

Zen looked at Leah. "Is that Grail?"

Leah nodded. "All of the palace children would go to her for comfort, particularly as the internal friction became unbearable for them. Grail she sought out most frequently. His older cousins were not kind to him. As she watched, he was stabbed from behind, not even knowing what was going on or his fate. She sees it as the death of an innocent and can't bear it."

"This is why she ordered Petroi to avenge him." Leah nodded confirmation of the statement. "What do you mean when you tell Ilena that she has sent him away and on an errand?"

"Before we arrived at Farmor, after we arrived in Clarines, she set him to a task. Until today he still fulfills that order. I cannot call him to her, nor would it help for the nightmares are brief enough."

Zen thought of one more question. "Do you know what's brought this on?"

Leah shook her head. "It's been many years since she's had this nightmare, though in the early years of the time in Farmor it was common."

"I know, Master," Obi's voice was bleak. Zen turned to him. "I asked my question as we said, but the answer was within your question. She wouldn't speak to me of it. I had expected some reaction while she was sleeping, as before, but not this."

Zen nodded, then was a bit surprised when Rio said from her place, "It is the two-sided coin." Obi's eyes slipped from his to find Rio and they filled with gratitude.

"What is the two-sided coin?" Zen asked.

"When Rio and I were watching Ilena during the last day of recovery from her surgery, I had said that I never knew when I picked up the coin that was Ilena whether it was going to be good news or bad news. That it was always both together. Rio said that it had always been that way, and that she and Leah handled it by just making sure she didn't roll off the cliff." Obi seemed to be coming back to himself as he remembered that Ilena was this way. Zen sent a grateful look and nod to Rio. She slightly bobbed her head. It wasn't the first time Zen was glad that Ilena's people were there for Obi, too.

Obi slumped into a seated kneel. Zen motioned to Mitsuhide and Kiki and they let him go, though they didn't move yet. Zen was glad that Thayne was there. He hadn't thought yet who he would have replace Kiki in these situations, and it would likely fall to him. Come to think of it, he needed to have Dane or Tairn start following him soon to learn what to do for him. He wondered which one...probably Dane since he would stay the longest.

Zen brought his attention back to Obi. He seemed to be finally nearing control again. The final thing he needed, Zen couldn't give him. He looked at Leah again. "When will she awaken?"

Leah looked towards the room. "She may already be awake. It's a short recovery time."

"Is it possible she can't hear again?" asked Rio, remembering the last time her mistress had been put in this position by her master, and his.

Obi nodded, but didn't move. Mitsuhide and Kiki would have just put him down again, as Zen hadn't released him yet. Zen judged his state of mind, then said, "Miss Rio, please go check. If she's awake and can't hear you, return. If she can hear you, help her into her wheelchair and bring her out."

Rio bowed and went to obey. When she returned to the main room, she bowed again. "Regent, it's as was feared. She's awake and cannot hear."


	5. Princess of Three Kingdoms

**CHAPTER 5 Princess of Three Kingdoms**

Zen looked at Mitsuhide and Kiki, but he spoke to his sworn man. "Obi, sit on the couch. We'll bring her to you." His personal knights moved to help Obi up and kept him corralled as they moved with him to one of the couches that flanked the low table in the center of the room. Zen moved towards Ilena's room. Rio entered behind him and together they approached Ilena's bed.

As Rio brought her wheelchair into position by the bed, Zen held out his hand to Ilena. He kept his expression serious, but neutral, and didn't bother to say anything. She wouldn't hear him. They had already tested this state she entered when the topic of the Lord of Tarc was brought up by him or Obi. The last time, he hadn't been ready to hear what she had to say and they had reset the locks. This time, he was ready, and they would ask their questions.

Ilena took his hand and he helped her to sit up, then move to the edge of the bed. He and Rio steadied her as she moved to the wheelchair. She looked up at Zen. "Is it time?" He nodded. She nodded once, "Very well."

Zen looked at Rio. "Can you push it?" Rio nodded, and Zen led the way out of the room. He had chosen it to be the two of them because Obi had shown the most trust of them. He needed to touch Ilena and be comforted by her. Having someone he did not trust completely touch her would set him off again. Obi's eyes sought his when he exited the room. He maintained a quiet calm. When Ilena came out of her room and looked around the main room, his eyes went to her and stayed, hungry. Zen chanced a glance at Ilena. She had recognized that things were not right and was looking at Obi with concern.

Zen moved to stand in front of the second couch opposite Obi. Quietly he said, as Rio wheeled Ilena up to Obi, "No one touch her but Obi."

Obi and Ilena looked at each other for a moment, then Ilena reached out her hand to him. He carefully took her hand and helped her to stand, then supported her as she sat next to him. Zen could see he was trying very hard not to tremble. Ilena looked at Zen, questioningly. He nodded, and Ilena wrapped her arms around Obi's head, pulling him to her. Rio wheeled the chair away and the three householders disappeared into the background. Zen watched Ilena and Obi until Obi's shoulders relaxed, then he sat down to wait until they were ready, resting his elbow on the arm of the couch and lightly holding the side of his head in a relaxed pose. Mitsuhide moved to stand nearer to Zen, still between him and Obi, but not blocking his view.

Kiki stayed behind Obi where she could reach him if she needed to, but she wasn't on such high alert as before. One of the things Zen was sure about Kiki was that if necessary she would pull out her blade and put it between even Obi's ribs. She might cry a bit after, but the doing of it would happen without question. It was another thing that made her valuable. It was going to be very hard to have her gone for most of a year again. If she could come for even a portion of the fall….

Ilena and Obi were talking quietly, the sign that Obi was recovering. Then Ilena sighed and looked over to Zen. "I'm sorry," she said. He nodded back, but otherwise didn't move. Obi's hand moved to hold Ilena, though he moved like he wasn't sure he was allowed to. When he wasn't punished for holding her, he finally relaxed completely. "Obi, when you're ready, ask Ilena, 'What happened to you from the time your family left Farmor when you claimed Obi and the time you returned there'?"

Kiki glanced up at Zen. "Why that one?"

"It's the only time period she hasn't told us about," he answered calmly.

Obi pulled back from Ilena, his hand going from holding her around the shoulders to holding the closest shoulder. He looked her in the eyes. "Lie down. It will be more comfortable for you."

"Yes, Obi," Ilena answered and turned away from him to lift her right leg up onto the couch. He leaned forward and helped her lift the left leg up next to it, then he helped her lay back until her head was in his lap. He had turned so that his leg closer to her was tucked up under him and she rested on it. He looked down at her in that upside down pose and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She smiled at him. "What does Master Zen wish to know?"

"What happened to you from the time your family left Farmor when you first claimed me and the time you returned there with Leah and were allowed to remain?"

"Hahh….you do like to ask questions with long answers."

Obi shrugged, "It gets all of the information at once."

Ilena closed her eyes and searched for the beginning of the story.

When Ilena and her family arrived back home in Selicia, she had her experience in Wistal castle to compare to her home. She observed that there were more arguments and evil acts perpetrated in the Selician palace. As she was very young, she spent time trying to understand why. Even her own cousins began to fight, with Grail coming to her more and more, crying because the crown siblings would tell him he was worthless, and eventually the words became acts of abuse as time went on. Listening to the lords of the castle and observing them, she eventually determined the source of the contention was outside the castle.

She began to frequently slip into the town, until she finally narrowed down her hunt to three different taverns scattered across the city. There she was sure she had found the leaders and instigators of the bad rumors and infighting. She was by then barely seven, and a young girl was not allowed to enter the taverns. One day she was sitting outside one of the taverns, completely frustrated. A boy - a teenager - came up to her and asked if he could be of help. She said yes, relieved to finally have a solution. He was able to enter and listen to the person she was suspicious of and get his name and look at his face to describe it to her. When she was satisfied, she took him to the second place, where he helped again in the same way. She wanted descriptions of their faces because she had seen people not of Selicia entering the taverns and in other places around the city. She wanted to know if they were the ones behind the contention.

She and the boy were just headed to the third place when they heard cries and saw people around them pointing. Turning to look as well, they could see that the palace was on fire. Ilena panicked, but was out of the castle incognito, so couldn't express her dismay. They carefully worked their way close enough to see that the king and his family had been brought out. While she watched in horror, the king's head was cut off with the queen next in line. Standing behind the queen were Ilena's other uncle and aunt. To the side of the adults, and surrounded by a different set of people she saw her cousins. A man who was not Selician was among the people surrounding the children, and as she watched, he pulled out a sword and stabbed Grail in the back. She had to place her hands over her mouth to not scream, and she felt the horror and pain well up, then change to icy cold hatred. She had known, had nearly found the proof, and now here it was, happening before her eyes.

Her eyes scanned the group, looking for her parents, but she couldn't see them. The person who was still with her pointed to a place the people in front of the castle couldn't see. She could see a castle wagon leaving through the city gate closest to the castle and fleeing the city. Her only conclusion was that her parents must be on it. The older boy took her to a side alley and took out a knife. She was very afraid, but he said that she needed to be disguised and took her long hair in his hand and used the knife to cut her hair, telling her she was now his little brother, lest she also be taken and killed. She agreed and played along to the best of her ability.

They carefully made their way to a house near one of the city gates. There they waited while the city fell apart. While the boy sat at the door to the room to watch for any who would come into the house, she sat by the window and watched what happened in the city. Many supporters of the crown were dragged out and beaten or killed. There was rampant looting and many fires were set within the town. She was quite sure that it was not all the doing of the citizens of the city. The men she and the teen had seen that were not of the country were helping to feed the chaos.

Finally an older woman came to the house and found them, extremely grateful Ilena was alive. They decided they needed to get out of the city. Their story would be that they were the sons and maid of a merchant who was out of town on business. They hitched up a wagon and put the things in it they needed to travel, and left town. As they left the town, Ilena asked her guardian 'brother' to find someone in town who could take their time and find the one who killed Grail and re-pay him for taking the life of one so young. Even if that person took years to finally find and kill that one, it would be okay, but the assassin's life could not be forfeit.

As they travelled the road away from the capital city of Selicia towards Clarines, they reached a split in the road that lead to Clarines or to Tarc. Ilena argued for making their way to Tarc because she was sure those men who had fomented the coup and the one who killed Grail were from Tarc. Ilena wanted to know the mind and life of her enemy. In her research, she had also heard about the highland horses and she wanted to see how the people of Tarc lived with their horses. They finally agreed after much debate and after she said that she would continue to play the part of a boy the entire time they were there. They would say they had been told by their father that he had wanted to open a trade route from Selicia to Tarc and that they were looking for him.

When they arrived after going up the valley between the mountains, then through the pass, there was a family group tented there. They explained their merchant father story and asked if they could travel with them to find their father. The family head smirked at them, then said that they would be willing to take them, but they would have to travel with them a year since they only came to that place once a year to graze the horses. They had to keep moving the herd in order to continuously have good grazing ground. Because one of Ilena's goals was to learn how her enemy lived, she found a year an acceptable amount of time to travel with them. It might also give her enough time to escape any pursuit from the new king of Selicia. They were given their own tent, the three of them, separate from the rest of the family group, as they were strangers. That also suited them, as it would help Ilena to remain disguised a little better. The 'boys', Ilena and her guard, were allowed to roam the encampment freely and participate in the family life with the other boys, including get into scraps with them. Ilena was able to find an older grandfather who was willing to answer all her questions and tell her grand stories. While they were allowed to watch how the horses were cared for, they weren't aren't allowed to participate in hands on work or ride them.

Her guardian often had to go rescue her at the beginning from getting into all kinds of trouble because she would get into everyone's business, but when the family members took complaints to the head, he would just laugh at her antics. Even so, there was something about him that made his guests intuitively frightened of him, and when he would come and watch with them, they would be very careful to be respectful. His eyes saw many things, and Ilena learned quickly from sitting in on the family council meetings that he was a master manipulator of the people around him. He would often twist words and meanings until he got what he wanted while the person who had been arguing with him left feeling like they had gotten their way. Sometimes, when she had been sitting and listening to such a thing, he would then look at her when he was done to see what her reaction was. If she was frowning, he laughed. She had learned to keep an unemotional face in his presence, and to take no request or complaint to him.

About half a year into their travels, the other boys of the family were talking about how their mothers and sisters were complaining because they weren't allowed to go to 'the market'. Ilena came to understand over time and with observation, that there was a yearly gathering of all the family groups in Tarc that seemed to be both a marketplace and a time for governance of the country. She noticed the latter because the older men were also complaining to each other quietly, and then eventually overtly to the family head that he wasn't fulfilling his duty and going to it. The family head finally compromised by sending a small set of men with shopping lists from the women, but he refused to take the entire family. For some reason, he didn't want the 'guests' to go or to know about it.

By the end of the year, they had indeed worked their way back around and Ilena recognized the place they had entered Tarc from. She took her guard and went to the head. Finally she complained, accusing him of purposefully not taking them to see if their father was at the market, nor did he take them anywhere but the grasslands, therefore he had not fulfilled his agreement with them.

Here, Ilena paused in her recitation. When she started up again, her voice shook. "The lord looked at me and quoted to me the exact words I had used to convince my companions to go to Tarc: about wanting to see the horses and wanting to live with the people of Tarc so that I could understand my enemy. 'Don't you think that was what you really wanted? Your father is no merchant. Isn't it you who was duplicitous first? Lying about your father, and who you are?' He had known from the beginning who I was and what I was there for, as his own spies had hidden near us and told him of it. I have never felt such shame as I did at that moment. My guardian believed that our lives were forfeit, and I could not disagree."

"Then the lord said, 'We have spent our year together. I have learned much about you and I am impressed. You need to go learn more and become stronger. When you are strong enough, I will come claim you, my fiancee'. If you learn your lessons well, Princess of three kingdoms, I will make you Empress of three lands with me.' In shame the three of us gathered our meager ownings and rode away as fast as we could make our horse and wagon go. 'You will do my will!' he called after me. In that moment, as his laughter echoed across the open plain, I determined in my heart that one day I would kill him, and that I would stand as a wall between him and all of his goals."

"As we journeyed from that place, where for a year I had found peace among a people who knew how to live with the land, I searched my mind for what I could do to protect the people of that land, Selicia - where I now understood his own hand had been the one that had moved against my family, and Clarines where he would go next. He was a man who manipulated by evil trickery or false coercion, who delighted in the downfall of others and found mirth in misery. I had already learned from my years in Selicia that there were better ways of motivating people - reward, love, compassion, fair exchange, fulfillment of dreams and goals - and I knew my ways were stronger."

"Already I had made many contacts he was not aware of that I could use among his own men and the boys I had fought with, played with, and worked with. They have brought others into my Family. The goal of theirs I help fulfill is the same as mine, to bring down that evil man to his rightful place in the dust in order that their peace may be preserved. In Selicia I also have many supporters who understand that behind the coup and the current crown was the hand of this same enemy. Their goal is also the same as mine - to remove his influence and allow Selicia to again be a nation unto itself, without fear from the hidden overseers, without the whip of a cruel master upon them. In neither case do I compromise the sovereignty of their nations, nor do I ask them to raise me up as I don't desire it. If one does not wish to tell me a thing because they believe it would be harmful to their country and people, they are not required to tell it to me."

"By the time we were in Clarines, I had determined I would do this thing - release all of the three kingdoms from the grasp of this evil man. I knew I would need to be able to hear in Clarines even better all the things I had learned to hear in Selicia. He had told me he would do the same here as he had done before, and that his patience was still just as long. So I have made my ears to extend and my eyes...and my patience. He will not wait much longer now that he has already begun to move. He has made a hole to the west of the castle. Soon there will be a hole to the east that he will create in secret while he makes his puppet in Selicia to move in the open. It has already begun. Then he will move to besiege and overtake the castle in the depths of winter. Already stores of food, goods, and building supplies to rebuild after a war must be gathered if you choose to wait for him to come to you."

Ilena was silent. Zen looked at her. She had confirmed all of the things he had suspected about the plans of the enemy. Testing to see if she had said everything that could be said, he opened his mouth, "Ilena, can you hear me?" There was no response. He nodded slightly, thinking of other things. "Obi, ask her to confirm the names of her companions."

Obi looked from him back to her. "Ilena, was the name of your guard Petroi?"

"Yes."

"Was the name of your nurse Leah?"

"Yes."

Obi looked back up at Zen. "Ask her your question about Petroi."

Obi looked back down at her, considering what exact question to ask, but Leah moved forward. They looked at her, and Zen indicated she could speak. "As Master Obi learned today, it is easy for the servants of a household to disappear to those who become accustomed to them. She doesn't remember us from before the time she has said today. We both served her because we were set to do so by her parents, and were with her from even a more young age, though myself longer than Petroi. I am a native of Clarines her mother took with her to be part of her new household. Petroi was chosen to follow after her because her mother did not desire to curb her willfulness and would rather someone who could follow after her and protect her. He has followed her nearly since she could walk, but before the time he spoke to her to aid her by entering the tavern for her, she never saw him after she became accustomed to him, thus to her that is the beginning of his time with us. It seemed to me that you would wish to understand this."

"Thank you, Miss Leah," Zen said, then looked at Obi, waiting for him to ask his question.

"Ilena, what task did you set Petroi to do after you left Tarc?"

"I knew I did not have the strength yet to create my own ears and eyes, where he had sufficient to begin. Thus I sent him to begin the gathering of information. He began in Selicia with the people he already knew, then returned briefly to Tarc to learn the truth of that place and to show his face again to those who were already my allies so that we might build up the information there. Then he was to come here to Wilant, where he has been continuing my work even until now."

"By what name would I know Petroi?"

"Messenger of the Queen of Night."

Obi drew in a sharp breath. "Are you the Queen of Night?"

"Yes."

Obi looked up at Zen. "She is one of the more feared heads of one of the most intelligent and highest underworld networks there is, though she has never been seen. All of her work is headed by the Messenger, who is based here in Wilant city."

This had more meaning to Obi than to Zen, but it was still impressive. "Is Grandfather only part of the light network, or is he part of both?"

"What is Grandfather to the Queen of Night?"

"He is her voice and her ear."

Zen nodded. "It is the same position for both networks. Ask her where she will place Obi."

The other three in the room stiffened. Zen and Obi noted their displeasure. It was a thing they thought shouldn't be said yet.

"What is Obi to the Queen of Night?"

"...Obi must decide. But soon Grandfather would like to retire."

Zen and Obi looked at each other and both nodded. It was as they had suspected. Zen considered longer. "How is it the Lord of Tarc considers you his fiancee'?" Obi repeated the question.

"A year is sacred to the people of Tarc. They circumnavigate their land in a year as they feed the horses. The year I spent in his tent was the engagement period. Because I didn't leave it until after that year was done, he has the legal right to claim me, according to their law, even though it was done through guile."

Obi looked like he wanted to kill again for just a moment. Zen decided to distract him. "Why do you want Falcon's Hollow?" Obi repeated the question.

"In the culture of the Tarcians, only those who own herds of horses may sit in the political hall during the time of coming together. In their law, a son may inherit from his father, or if one is wealthy enough they may purchase horses, though this is very rare as they do not sell their horses, generally. The best way for a son who does not have a hope for inheritance, and who does not wish to remain subservient to one who does own horses, is by T'lalac - legal theft. One who can capture a herd of horses and keep it for themselves for one year has the right to sit in the councils and have his voice heard. One who can capture a herd of horses and keep both it and a wife for one year has the right to sit in the middle councils, have his voice heard, and cast his lot. One who can do the same as the second, but also have a full household by the end of the second year has the right to sit in the highest council, and enact and enforce law. I intended to be the first to have a household from the beginning and keep my three herds safe for one year, so that I might enter their judgement hall in my own right so that I might face the Lord of Tarc as at least his equal if not more than it. In their law, there is no precedent for a woman to sit on the council. They are not allowed to participate, and they were kept separate from us. Because I lived with them that year as a male, I believed they would have to accept it. ...Because the land and household are now Obi's and not mine, it will be Obi that will have to defend the horses and enter the council in that position."

Zen and Obi both sat and digested this new bit of news. "Ilena," Obi asked his own question, "is there a way, in their law, to contest the betrothal?"

Ilena was quiet a moment. "I believe that it can be done in the council. It is also a place of judgement. I had hoped to defend myself before them saying that I had been beguiled, in not understanding the law as a foreigner, and also to say there that I had spent the year with him as a male, not as a female, and he had allowed all of his household to believe it was true, thus the letter of the law had not been fulfilled. ….Because he did not wish me to understand, and because it is very difficult to be allowed to speak with the women, I even now do not know all of the law surrounding women, other than a man may marry more than one woman. The Lord of Tarc already had five wives when he declared that I was his also. I believe that there is another law the Lord of Tarc does not wish me to know. I believe that a woman, as long as she has not yet been led to the bed of a man, may be stolen as the horses may. If she can be kept for the requisite year, or year plus one day which makes it official, by the man who stole her, he may claim her as his wife by right of T'lalac, even if she had been betrothed."

Zen looked puzzled. "Then wouldn't her having been given to me, or me bringing her here and 'stealing her away' from Earl College, be similar? If I were to keep her here for one year, wouldn't that mean in their eyes I had won her by right of T'lalac?" Obi rephrased the question for Ilena.

"Yes. But he wishes for you to have me as your wife. When he comes and kills you I will be his again by right of the spoils of war, and because I will have been recognized by Clarines and Wilant as your princess, he will have even more the right to sit upon the throne of Wilant."

Zen's eyes sparked, "Is this why you wish for me to marry Shirayuki quickly?"

"It would help," Ilena answered after Obi relayed the question, "since in our culture we only have one wife to one husband, but in theirs it makes no difference. He would still claim that you had stolen me away for a year also and take us both to be his wives by spoils of war." Both Zen and Obi's eyes sparked at this answer.

"Then will he come in one year?"

"No. He is patient. The year is but a minimum for him. I expect four years, though he may move as quickly as three. He is expecting me to steal the horses and will give me my year so that I will give him more strength in his own land. He may even be planning on needing to give me the full two years, but I don't know."

"He knows you are going to do it?"

"Yes. He knows almost all of my plans, because he can conceive of them himself. There is only one part of my plan he cannot conceive of."

"What is that part?"

"I am placed upon the board of Zen, and move to his hand. The training we have just been through was planned by him in part so that he might understand how Zen plays his board. It will be the same with the next one, so that by the time he choses to come to us he will know how to defeat Zen."

Zen had nodded at the first part of her answer, but stopped still for the last part. "When is the next gathering of the families of Tarc scheduled for?"

"...For one week beginning at the last quarter moon of the fall."

Zen was thoughtful, then looked to Obi again. "Why does she need to ride?"

"I must be the one to train the horsemen of Clarines how to handle the horses of Tarc. They are very different. We cannot bring the horses from Tarc until I can do this."

"Do you already have someone in place to steal the horses?"

"Yes, and my household is complete. The complication is myself."

Obi asked, "Why three herds of horses?"

Ilena smiled. "Is not a Princess of Three Kingdoms worth the bride price of three herds?"

"What is the usual bride price?"

"A stallion and two mares."

"Why did you ask that, Obi?" Zen asked him, not following.

"Curiosity," Obi shrugged. "Ah, for the second question. The first was because the land is very small for three entire herds."

"No," Ilena answered. "Their horses are smaller, and are used to rocky ground with very limited grazing. Falcon's Hollow will be tight after only a few years, but for the first year it will be sufficient. Zen will give us more land later."

"I will?" Zen's eyebrow raised.

"He will?" Obi obediently repeated. Zen looked a bit put out.

"He must if he is to raise you to the level you must be for him to announce me."

Zen put his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on his knee. "She has very grand plans, doesn't she?"

"I think too grand for me, Master," Obi agreed, nodding fervently.

"Ask her if there's anything else we need to know." Obi did so.

"If I am married to Obi before the Lord of Tarc comes, he cannot have me as a legal wife, though he can still claim me as a war prize, and he loses the advantage in Clarines that he is thinking to have if I were Zen's wife. Thus Obi must take care, for his spies in this castle now and in the future will almost to a man be ordered to remove him from the board if possible, when I make it known that I desire him."

"And if you marry Obi before my year of T'lalac is over he loses the advantage with his own people as well?"

"Yes."

Obi sighed. "Really. Now she will make the test to force it as well."

"Actually," Zen said musingly, "it might fly with Izana, since it would be a thing to make war less likely."

"That seems a very minor thing, Master," Obi objected.

"Maybe, maybe not. Sometimes the board hinges on small things." Zen shook his head. "Ask again if there is anything else."

"No, Master Zen, there is not," Ilena turned her head and looked at Zen. "But I do feel as if I have a rather nasty headache. Ah, there is one more minor point to the last thing, though. Technically Obi stole me before you did - by one month. Because he has been the one I have been partnered with, you could consider that by T'lalac I will be his wife in another nine months. If we are not allowed to be together, then after the passage of one more month the Lord of Tarc can claim you were the one who stole me, though it is contestable. Of course all of that assumes you care about the laws of marriage of Tarc, when we are in Clarines. If Izana does not care and will not wait that year to place me, and decides to place me elsewhere, then it is a moot point." Obi was a bit miffed that by Tarc law he really was going to be forced into a position he hadn't chosen yet.

Zen nodded. "The land he is cankering even now is Kiki's father's earldom isn't it?"

"Yes."

"This is why I would like to have the two of you at the next conference I have with them this week. We will need to discuss the strategy of how we will minimize that until we can move against him. I think I will need Kiki to be at her home as much as her father will for a time." He looked at her, then at Mitsuhide, "And I think I will be sending you also. She will need a sword by her right side. I will use both Dane and Tairn until you both return."

Mitsuhide looked like he was trying to say no, then he finally said, "Then we will need to be sure their training upon the field is also sufficient before we both leave your side. If it isn't, then I would ask that you let me leave later than Kiki, but I will go. Or we will need to find you suitable replacements from the knight's training school."

Zen nodded, then had a thought and looked at Ilena. She smiled at him. "Of course." Zen shook his head, then stood.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, let's return. Ilena, Obi, I'll send any requests I have to here."

"Yes, Master," they answered in unison. He looked at them a little longer, then left the room.


	6. First Son Brought to the Castle

**CHAPTER 6 First Son is Brought to the Castle**

"Master didn't stay for dinner," Obi said a bit sadly, looking after Zen.

Ilena sighed. "I think he wants you to have more dates."

"With who?" Obi asked.

Ilena shrugged. "I don't know, I prefer oranges myself."

She struggled to sit up, letting Obi chew on that left-hand joke for a while. "Thayne, come here," she ordered. He went to her and she grabbed his arm and pulled up to standing. She moved his arm down just a bit more, then said. "Have the castle builders place two bars at this height," she touched his arm, "this far apart," she measured for her width plus her arms and hands, "out in the courtyard where I can reach it from the paved section. I'll use it to relearn to walk. It should be of sufficient length, say ten to twelve feet, so that I may regain my strength through consistent exercise. The Chatelaine said that he would place ramps where I need them. I will need them first and foremost placed where I can get to the Lotus and Rose offices from this location. At some point I would like to be able to access the library, but that may have to wait a bit longer, and it would be nice if I could occasionally visit with Ryuu."

She did not quite face Obi. If she turned too much she would fall down. "Both of you, your clothing for the thank you party should be arriving in two days. Be sure to try it on for the proper fit when it arrives so that if it needs further modifications, the tailors will have half a day to do so." She stood a moment longer until Thayne could feel her begin to tremble with the exercise of standing. "Rio, bring my chair again." When she had brought it, Thayne helped her to sit in it.

Ilena moved the chair herself by turning the wheels with her hands until she could go around the couch. She took herself to her desk, where the usual chair had been removed to the wall until she should be ready for it. There she got out pen and paper and began to write.

Obi, who had been watching her, said, "I didn't think you wrote anything."

Without looking up, Ilena said, "This is a thing for Master Zen, not a message."

Obi watched her a bit longer, then stood up and walked to her desk. Placing his hands flat on the desktop, he leaned over it to be in her way. "Maybe it is, but you're avoiding me."

"What makes you say that, Obi?" She asked mildly, looking up at him.

"Because it's dinner time, Ilena."

"Perhaps, Obi, but it hasn't been delivered yet. I haven't had the time to get any work done today, so I thought I'd try to get some done before it arrived." She looked at him a moment longer. "Is it so difficult for you to let me fly about the mews? I am still on the creance, it's just lengthened."

Obi stood and crossed his arms, choosing to not rise to the bait, his own expression still mild as well. "It's something else."

Ilena cocked her head. "I haven't assigned you any work, so you don't know what to do with yourself?" Obi nodded. "I also haven't assigned anything official to Marcus and Henry. They're likely getting into trouble. Will you go to them and see that they haven't filled their office with inappropriate things, and ask them what it is they're supposed to be doing, and what they were doing before when they were pages? Thayne, once the four of you are ensconced, the intensive training may begin. If dinner manages to show up this evening, we'll all take it here."

"What is the intensive training?" Obi asked Thayne as they walked up the stairs to the upper suite.

Thayne grinned at him. "You get to go through all the stages of child, page, agent, captain, and then immediate family as fast as you possibly can. Because Regent Zen has officially recognized her and she's officially put you in your place, you can know everything now. In order to fill your position, you need to."

Obi nodded. He was now going to learn everything he had seen hints of up until now. Well, that was good. He was tired of being the only one to not know.

That night, Obi decided to visit his room for once. He was able to stay for about a half-hour before he decided it was no good and quietly slipped over to Ilena's room. He had made sure to tell the guards that a night guard on the interior doors would be unnecessary, so he was able to get in with no one knowing but Ilena, or so he thought. With that many of her Children surrounding her now, he wasn't really quite so fortunate.

The next two days passed similarly to the end of that first day in the new suites with Obi being intensively trained in the upper office and Ilena working with the ladies in the lower. Shirayuki also continued to come to Ilena at her usual time for her own training. Both of them enjoyed being able to visit in much more comfortable and spacious accomodations.

One of the personnel from the treasury department came to visit with Ilena and Obi in the late morning of the second day to help them with their books. Ilena was pleasantly surprised to learn she was being well compensated, sufficient for her current household needs, and that she had a department budget that she could use to pay her people from - and Obi, too, since he was also in the department. For his part, he had the stipend of a baron, the house and land allowance to pay the householders and purchase needed supplies and for repairs, and the pay for his duties with Ilena. For Ilena, who was well used to handling household finances, it was more than enough, and she was well pleased.

Obi was quite relieved to see that he would actually be able to pay for the mikans he had ordered as a surprise for her when they arrived in the late summer, and was content to let Ilena handle the detailed finances as long as he received a monthly allowance. She looked at him mildly and said they would schedule monthly appointments to go over the books, the same as any lord and steward. Obi sighed. Indeed, their relationship was more than just a little complicated. He hoped that would get better later, but he kind of doubted it would.

When the party clothes arrived that evening, she made Obi and Thayne try them on and show them to her, so she could be sure they were properly presentable. She made the assistant taylor stay so she could send them back with her comments clearly understood if it was necessary. She was pleased that they had turned out very well, though in the end she did send them back for a few minor adjustments, admitting she was rather a perfectionist. When Obi said they were also surprisingly comfortable, she smiled, saying that it was always one of her requirements when it came to clothing. He was quite content to let her handle the clothing after that.

That evening, Obi took the opportunity to apply the salve to her wound again. He'd noticed that she'd over exercised herself slightly and wanted to scold her just a bit for it. When he opened her wardrobe, this time he saw the dresses that Shirayuki and Kiki had made her purchase. He pulled one out to look at it, then looked at her, trying to see how she would look in it. When he asked if she would try it on for him, the same as he had tried on his new fancy clothes for her, she refused, using the excuse that she was already prepared for bed and tucked in. He was disappointed, but didn't press the issue too much.

That night he repeated his attempt to sleep in his own room. He managed to lay down on his bed this time, but was unable to sleep. Within the hour, he was in her room again in his place. This time she did complain slightly that it wasn't helping her to learn to sleep on her own when he continued to come each night, but when he asked if he should stop, she didn't say yes. He knew it wasn't really fair. Not only did she want to support him, but she herself found it easier to have him there. He also suspected that, for all she was trying to support Zen and be obedient to Izana, in the end, because she wanted him, she was at heart more pleased that he came.

The next day, Obi was set to practice what he'd been taught the first evening and day of working as the Deputy Director of Intelligence, and received his newest identification badge. It was strange to see the two new titles of such high station, even though they were still low. He would never have thought to have reached them when he first saw his mistress of the red hair. Since he'd thought of her, he decided to visit the Rose office briefly to actually see her, and to see if Viscount Aiden had any questions for him. He took the long way so he could practice his lessons.

Things were normal at the Rose office and the viscount only had minor questions that were easily answered. He spoke briefly with Mitsuhide and Kiki, then Zen called him over. He gave a brief report of what he'd been learning and Zen informed him the discussion for how to handle the subversive attacks coming from Tarc would be the following mid-morning. When he left the Rose office after his brief meeting there, it was with promises to meet them all again in the evening to go to the party together.

Obi went next door to the Lotus office, where Shirayuki was hard at work. It seemed she had picked up one other task she wanted to work on, but she only said it was minor but helped her to take another step in the direction she needed to go. Obi asked her if she would also be going to the party. She looked at him in surprise, then said that she hadn't been asked, so it wasn't likely. Obi frowned at her, but let it pass for the moment since he was there to talk with her. Once he had satisfied his need to be in her presence, he allowed her to return to her work. He quickly stopped back in at the Rose office just to scold Zen for not properly inviting Shirayuki to the party. Zen repented and said he would ask at lunch. That satisfied Obi and he left to continue practicing his own lessons, thinking that he was looking forward to the party.

After lunch in the Lower Office, Obi was again in the Upper Office, but this time the practice was coming to him in the form of agents. He sat and listened while the other three received their reports so that he could understand, and so he could practice receiving himself. After each agent left, he would be quizzed on what had been said until his method of memorizing, which had been very good before, was very honed.

He also had to practice understanding the short-distance coded language of the family, but that was more difficult. He knew that Thayne, Marcus, and Henry had taken to 'speaking' it whenever they had anything to say they wanted to keep secret from him. He also knew they were doing it openly to give him the desire to want to learn it all the more, but it was a bit frustrating. It was complicated because it included more than just vocal words. It was one step up from the person-to-person communication they used that was based in the use of their Family hierarchy. When they thought he had the rudiments understood, they sent him out to sit in the top of the tree to listen for it and memorize what he heard to report back later when they called him in.

While he listened, he noticed that not only were reports going into the Upper Office, but reports were also coming into the Lower Office. For most of those, Rio would step out onto the patio and receive them. Occasionally one would come who would sit outside the door, facing it, and seem to do nothing. Eventually, with some effort from his location, he could just make out that the person who was doing this was speaking very quietly. He saw it happen twice while he was in the tree. The reports seemed to be quite long, and after they were completed, the person sat for some time in silence, then rose and disappeared.

After his allotted time, he gave his report to the Upper Office and they seemed satisfied with his progress. Then they excused him to begin to get ready for the party. It was early, but that was because they all had quite a bit of work to do to prepare for it.

Obi took himself down to the Lower Office, going by way of balcony and outer door. Just to test his theory, he whispered just before going through it, "You've been working all along, haven't you, Ilena?" He was staring at her through the glass. She briefly stopped writing, then finished her line, put her pen down, and turned her wheelchair to face him. She waited for him, her hands lightly clasped in her lap.

When Obi was standing in front of her inside the room, she answered him. "Does it surprise you?"

"No, I suppose it shouldn't," he answered, "...but I'm not pleased that you were working when you'd been told not to."

"I didn't," she answered. "When you told me I couldn't, I told them. When I was allowed to again, Leah let them know."

He looked at her closely, but she appeared to be telling the truth. He knew she'd wanted to learn her own lessons as quickly as he was wishing to learn his, so it was likely she was telling the truth. "That's good. Did they come to the outside of the wing?"

"Yes. It's a place that most people don't think to guard. Here in this place, which is oddly set up to be a perfect office for one such as me, it can't be done in secret, but in that place...," she shrugged.

"Is it a thing I'll learn?"

"If you can you may learn it, but your ears may already be too deaf. I don't know if they can be retrained or not."

"How many can do this?"

"Very few. I've had to search quite hard to find those who can do it and are willing to join me."

"It's rare for you to receive direct reports. Do they come from Grandfather and the others of the Immediate Family?"

"Yes. All other reports go to the others in the office, though I hear them as well."

Obi tipped his head. "They are reports only you should hear, then. No one else can hear them."

Ilena smiled. "You have understood it correctly."

Obi was silent for a moment. "I have another question I've been meaning to ask." Ilena tipped her head. "Now that you've brought Marcus and Henry into the office, have you raised them in rank to Immediate Family?"

Ilena paused, then shook her head. "They are acting in a similar capacity, but the increase in rank hasn't happened yet. It will likely happen soon, however." She looked at him, then began to ask him very specific and pointed questions pertaining to things of the household. When she was done, she said, "I now raise you to the rank of page. I heard your report to the Upper Office earlier. That was also part of your test. Listen closely while I tell you of your responsibilities as a page."

Obi listened closely, memorizing her words. When she was done, she smiled at him. "When I raise a member up, and I'm not the only one who can make a page, I hold them in my arms to congratulate them. Would you want this?"

Obi looked at her. She had actually remembered to ask first. He bent down to her, resting his weight on the arms of her wheelchair, kissed her forehead to reward her, and allowed her to put her arms around him to reward him.

When she released him she said, "Your clothes have been delivered to your room. It's time to go and change."

"Will you come?" he asked her, thinking of the scolding he'd given Zen, and not wanting to repeat the same mistake.

Ilena shook her head. "No. I'm already too tired from sitting up all day. My body still isn't used to it yet."

"Already? Shall I help you to bed immediately, then?"

Ilena was about to shake her head, when she paused. "Well, that might be a good idea. Everyone else has already gone to make preparations."

"What about your dinner?"

"Bring me back something you enjoyed. I'll likely not be able to sleep well until you return anyway."

Obi frowned, but it did seem a reasonable request. "Then let's get you ready, shall we?" he turned her chair, took the handles, and pushed her to her room. It had been a while, so he took his time getting her ready. When she'd had enough of his teasing, she scolded him and sent him off to get dressed, though only she said it was teasing.

When he returned, he walked into Ilena's room through the main entrance, as the guards were still on the doors. He'd asked them to stay until the party was over so that she wouldn't be unprotected while the rest of them were away. Thayne was waiting for him in the main room. He nodded to Thayne, but continued on to see Ilena before leaving.

She was laying in bed, her eyes closed and her hands folded neatly upon her. It looked to Obi, now that he understood these new things about her and the Family, like she was listening. He walked back out of the room and to the french doors. As he approached, a figure darted off, but he couldn't make out the details as the evening sky had darkened the courtyard just enough. He went on through the door and went to speak with Dale. "Was that one of Mother's here just now?"

"Yes, Lord Obi." Dale answered.

"Mmm…," Obi looked through the next courtyard but the guards at the gate were already locking it and the person was gone from sight. He turned back to Dale. "Please let Frederick know that he should prevent anyone from passing tonight. Mother needs to rest."

"Yes, Lord Obi."

Obi returned to the main room and locked the french doors, putting the key in his own pocket. If he was going to have to leave her here alone, he wanted to know she was going to be safe. Really, he wasn't happy with this arrangement at all, come to think of it.

This time, when he went in to see her, he watched her carefully. "I do hope that was the last report necessary for the day. I am not at all comfortable with leaving you here alone with only the guards to watch over you. Are you sure you won't come?"

Her eyes looked at him, hungry. "You look very good in that, Obi," she said. "Please don't flirt overly much with your Daughters tonight, or I shall become very jealous."

He bent down very close to her, not quite brushing her cheek with his, and whispered, "I could very easily help you put on one of those beautiful dresses. Then they could be the ones to be jealous when they see you by my side."

"That would be nice, Obi, but no."

He could feel it. She was trembling. Indeed, something wasn't right. "But I can tell. You want to come." He stood up and looked her in the eyes, concern on his face.

Her eyes were hungry again, but her words denied it again, "You'll be late, Obi. It's time to go."

There was something there, just breaking through. He wanted to know what it was. He pushed one more time. "Ilena, come with me, please."

The pain that flashed across her face struck him with great force. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Please, go, Obi," she whispered.

"What is it, Ilena?" he plead.

Silence, then finally, "It is forbidden. I may not go."

"Master Obi," Thayne said from the doorway, "Regent Zen has arrived. He and Mistress Shirayuki are waiting for you."

Obi's eyes flashed, then he calmed himself. "I'll see you later tonight," he promised Ilena. He turned and led Thayne out the door, who closed it behind them. But Obi, listening very hard, heard Ilena begin to sob and his heart cooled. Someone had punished Ilena without his knowledge or permission.

"Thayne," Obi said cooly, "did you forbid Ilena from coming tonight?"

"No, Master Obi," Thayne seemed to be surprised. "Isn't she not coming because she's still too weak?"

"So she says," Obi answered as he locked the door behind them. Then he went over to both other doors to confirm they were locked as well.

He walked over to Zen, trying to put on his mask. It wouldn't do to spoil the party for everyone. Along the way, he did manage to ask both Shirayuki and Zen if either of them had cause to punish Ilena or had forbidden her from going this night. Both denied it in surprise. Obi determined to ask Leah, Rio, and Grandfather as well. These were the only ones he had given permission to scold her, thought it wasn't likely they would do it without reporting it to him. He could only see the fleeing figure that had slipped away. He shook his head. It wouldn't do to dwell on it at the moment. Now was not the time. For now, he would investigate, and try to be a gracious guest.

He felt a hand on his elbow and his gait was being slowed. He looked up to see Kiki and Mitsuhide on either side of him. They had apparently sent Thayne to walk with Zen and Shirayuki, which surprised him until he saw Zen's back. Zen had sent them to talk to him.

"Ah, what is it Obi can do for you?" he asked.

"Rather, what is it we can do for you?" Kiki answered.

"If there's a thing we can help with, we'll do it," Mitsuhide said.

Obi paused. He was grateful. "I'm not happy Ilena's alone, and I believe she would have come, but when I pushed her, she admitted she'd been forbidden to go. I haven't done it, nor Thayne, Master or Mistress. That leaves only someone in the Family who's done it. I'll ask those I've allowed to scold her, but I need to understand who else would have done it. It can't go unanswered."

His companions nodded. "We'll see what we can hear," they promised.

"Thank you," he said.

When they arrived at the ballroom, it had been decorated tastefully, and was full of people waiting for them. Obi, Zen, and Shirayuki were escorted by Grandfather to a head table where they were seated. He thanked them on behalf of the householders of Farmor, and those wronged by Marcovik College, for proper justice being delivered and for their bravery on their behalf. He then presented the food and event as tokens of that gratitude. Zen and Obi both said brief words in return and the event was officially begun. They were offered delicious foods to eat, and many individuals came and thanked them personally.

Many people who'd been at the battlefield also went to Kiki and Mitsuhide and personally thanked them as well for their efforts, taking them and Thayne small plates of food and light drinks as well, not wanting them to be left out. Zen finally had to give them permission to accept a few. Tairn had been right - it was a Family full of people who were on the wild side as far as court and castle etiquette went. He'd already heard Grandfather scolding until he was hoarse. It would be better for Zen to bend this night.

Obi was pleasantly surprised when a small group of teens and young adults came to the table and sang and danced for them. One of the girls stood forward to introduce it, saying Obi had himself requested it. He smiled to remember. She had been one of the town runners when he went looking for Grandfather. It was the song she had been humming when she had walked with him. It was indeed catchy and the dance was well performed.

When the meal was completed, Grandfather and Leah approached the head table formally. They bowed to Zen, then they shifted their focus and bowed to Obi. Obi sat up straight, his eyes wide. "We would like to present gifts to the Head of House College, Wellesley College now known as Obi." Obi couldn't breathe for a moment. He watched as Leah reached up to remove from her head the simple wrapped circlet that was holding a veil to her head. She unwrapped it as Grandfather reached into his jacket and pulled out a small cloth-wrapped package, then pulled a ring off his finger. Leah set the unwrapped circlet on the table in front of Obi, then removed a necklace from her neck. They set the four things still in their hands down on the table in front of Obi.

Separated from himself in order to be able to act at all, Obi's hands reached out and lifted the circlet. It was the coronet of the Earl of Farmor. He stared at it, then set it down in front of Zen. He lifted the ring. It was the signet of the same. He set it down in front of Zen as well. Then he lifted the package and unwrapped it. It was the stamp of the same. He added it to the pile in front of Zen. He lifted the necklace. It was the medallion of the same. Again, he added it to the pile in front of Zen. Then he looked at Zen, his eyes a bit wild. "I believe these are yours," he said. "I have no need of them, nor can I accept them."

Zen, who was as surprised as Obi, answered Grandfather and Leah. "Thank you for keeping these safe. We'd been unable to find them in the remains of Farmor manor, and thought them lost. We'll keep them safe until another lord of Farmor is chosen."

Grandfather and Leah bowed. "It was our duty to see to their safety. We're glad they can now be in their rightful place."

"Ah," Obi said quietly to them, "don't ever say that name again. That House no longer exists."

They bowed to him again. "As you wish, Master Obi."

As they left, Zen had Kiki collect the four items of regalia. She took them to a set of guards that could be spared from the room and ordered them delivered immediately to their proper place of protected storage.

Zen looked at Obi thoughtfully for a moment. Then he said, a little lightly, "Does that mean when I'm ready I get to name you, then?"

Obi turned to look at him stiffly, his eyes still wide. "Master, I already have a name."

"Mmm...yes, but when I elevate you to where you need to be, you'll also get a second name. Perhaps you would like to suggest one before that happens? I might pick one you don't like, otherwise."

Obi blinked, then shook his head. "I would take any name Master picked...except that one." Then he reconsidered. "...Well, at least I would hope Master would be kind in the name he picked."

"Oh? You would like me to give you some consideration, then?"

"..." Obi stared at him a little darkly, coming out of his shock. "I would like to not have to worry myself over it, but it isn't me you need to consider."

Zen raised his eyebrow, "Oh? Who is it?"

"A certain falcon who will peck your eye out and feed it to you if you pick a thing she doesn't like." Obi still didn't look at all pleased.

Zen laughed. "Well, yes, there is that, isn't there?" Then he considered it. "I suppose this isn't really the time, but what do you think about taking her name, if we announce it? It is also your name."

Obi looked at him in surprise, then thought about it. "It would be acceptable, I think, but only if relations with her home country were such that they didn't take offense."

Zen nodded. "Well, we have time."

On the walk back Kiki and Mitsuhide pulled Obi back again to talk to him.

"It wasn't anyone I approved," he told them.

"When we asked where Mother was the only comment we received, if anything at all, was 'it's too soon'." Mitsuhide said. Obi knew in the language of the Family, it meant there were people who still believed that it was too soon for the Family to recognize he was fully Father to Ilena's Mother.

"And if we asked if there was anyone else who should have been there, we were only told that anyone who hadn't come had other duties to attend to, but also sent their thanks," Kiki added.

Obi shook his head. "Thank you. I'll see if there's anything more I can determine."

When they neared the aide's quarters Shirayuki and Zen decided, as they commonly did on such nights, to spend time together in the private garden. Obi gave a look to Mitsuhide and Kiki indicating that he wished to speak with Thayne. They nodded. Obi caught Thayne's attention. He wanted to talk to him with more than one wall between them and Ilena.

When they were alone, Obi said to Thayne, "I've thought of a question I keep meaning to ask, but forget. May I ask it now that I've remembered it again?" He kept his expression innocent.

"Yes, Master Obi," Thayne looked at him quizzically.

"How many people are there in the Immediate Family at this time?"

"Ah," Thayne counted in his head. "There are six. When you and the other two are raised up, that will make nine."

Obi looked surprised, "That's all? I would have thought the burden of work would mean there was much more?"

Thany smiled and shook his head. "Though she doesn't want to cause distress, Mistress keeps her secrets close. Even with nine, I think she'll think it's too many. Some have said that it's why she won't elevate Marcus and Henry."

"She doesn't have to tell them all her secrets, does she? For them to be members of the Immediate Family?"

"Mmm..., no, but it's hard for us to not talk about it, isn't it?"

"Well, that's true." Obi did have to admit that it was talked about quite freely. "Ah, it was talked about in front of Tairn, wasn't it?"

Thayne looked at him strangely. "It was?"

"Mistress mentioned it her first lunch in the Rose office. He was there. After, he admitted he was one of King Brother's men. But Master had already told King Brother she was here, and forbade Tairn from saying any more on the topic."

"Ah, well, perhaps that's okay, if he's one of the King's men. Many of them already believe it, because he has them watch her closely but doesn't allow them to restrict her."

"Well, thank you for answering my question," Obi said, beginning to walk towards their quarters again. Thayne nodded and fell in behind him. When they entered the hall, Obi said to Thayne, "I'm going to change. For all that these clothes could be said to be comfortable, they are still formals for dandies. Then I promised Ilena I'd see her."

Thayne nodded. "I'd also like to change."

"You may rest," Obi told him. "We're all here now." Thayne bowed as Obi entered his room. When he was there, he quickly stripped the fancy clothing off, throwing it on the chair by the desk. He pulled out his night running clothes and made sure his blades were clear and sharp. There was only one person on the list who had the power to order Ilena, but didn't have the authority. Obi was going to make that one answer to him.

-o-o-o-

Thayne's bedroom door flew open, though it was not allowed to slam into the wall. "Thayne!" It was Henry. "Master Obi's just left through the Cat gate, dressed to kill."

Thayne flew up from the bedside where he was just about to remove his boots. "What's the word?" He hurried from the room and headed for the doors to the exterior.

When he flung them open, Marcus was waiting with the answer to his question. "He's gone hunting the Messenger. Mother weeps." Thayne could hear her keening.

Thayne headed after Obi as quickly as he could go. When he hit the ground outside the Cat gate, he tried to talk to him using the parts of the short-distance language he knew Obi already knew. It was a bit garbled, but he did get a message back. _For his pride, Eldest must pay. Return to Mother._ Thayne went cold, and focused on decreasing the distance between himself and Obi. He knew where to find the lair of the Messenger, but he didn't think Obi did, so he went directly there. He didn't know what he could do, but he knew he had to do something. Petroi wouldn't hesitate to kill Obi still, and Obi was angry enough to kill Petroi. Mother would die tonight if Thayne couldn't prevent the clash that was coming.

As soon as Thayne was close enough to the city, he sent out the word. _Where is he?_ He was told almost immediately and paled. Master Obi was moving very quickly, and also in a direct line for Petroi. _Stop him. They must not meet!_ He ran as fast as he could in the shortest path possible, but still he was too far behind already. He heard the story on the wind as he ran.

 _He's reached the place. He's challenged the Queen's Messenger, saying he is the Queen's Knight. We have forbidden it. ..._

 _He has refused, and won't listen, but has become a sharp wind_.

Thayne drew in a sharp breath, his body already pushed to its limit leaping ahead even more. Master had surely gone mad, to have chosen to attack the lesser Children to get to his prey.

 _Queen's Messenger has accepted the challenge_.

 _NO!_ Thayne sent back. _They musn't!_

 _It's too late_.

Thayne was nearing the place Petroi kept court in the dark of night. _Where?_ He followed the beacons until he could sense, then see, what was happening.

There were indeed bodies strewn about in disarray along the path Master Obi had taken, but he heard as he passed, _Living … Living … Living_ , and the sound gave him hope. Master had not moved to kill the lesser Children, merely to remove them from before his goal.

There, ahead of him, two figures, shadows themselves, came together in a great clash, then moved apart, repeating over and over. He did not see the flash of metal, not yet. He might yet have a chance. Then suddenly one had the other upon the ground. He knew steel was next. With one great burst, he threw himself at them. He grabbed the hands of the one on the ground, preventing the thrust upward of that one's blade, while at the same time he interposed his own unprotected neck and back between the blade flashing downward towards the body on the ground. "You musn't!" He cried aloud, knowing Master Obi wouldn't understand the other language, then he said it in the language of the Family, _You musn't!_ "Her heart is already broken! Will you see her die for the loss of one of you, at the hand of the other?!" Tears streamed down his face, unheeded. "If your anger can only be cooled by death, then let it be mine! I'm already worthless."

Obi had already sheathed his blade, as soon as the body had interposed itself. He'd been about to shove Thayne away until this last statement. He changed his motion to a lighter chop on the head to punish the last thought. Then in a move the watchers of the night couldn't understand, he'd pushed Thayne off of Petroi and flipped Petroi over, twisting his wrist until the blade dropped. He knelt on Petroi's back, pinning him down. "I will have you acknowledge your Master," he said coldly, "or I shall see you die. You have this day injured your Queen, betraying her. It cannot be left unpunished."

Petroi rolled his eyes back, trying to see his captor. He clenched his teeth and growled. Obi grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "Was that a request for death?" He hissed.

"No, Master, please!" Thayne placed himself again in harm's way and bowed himself low to the ground in front of Obi, getting as close as possible to Petroi in order to be able to protect him. "I beg you, be merciful for Mother's sake."

Obi answered him coldly, "The Queen is not merciful. The Messenger has called out the Knight by his betrayal."

Thayne realized Obi was right. The image of the Queen of Night did not allow for mercy. He cast about in his mind for what he could do. "Then allow me to pay the price. Until now, the Messenger has been faithful. Let me pay the price, and allow the Messenger to live."

Petroi hissed at Thayne. _You must live also._

Thayne shook his head. _I haven't been able to redeem myself_. Petroi looked at him in shock. _If I can protect you, at least she won't lose the two she loves the most_.

Obi felt Petroi cave just a little. He'd understood they were talking and could guess at the content to some degree.

 _Does she yet love us the most?_ Petroi asked sadly.

 _Yes_. Thayne answered simply. _Her heart has broken because there is no peace between you._

Petroi paused, then relaxed as much as was possible in Obi's hands. Obi released his tight pull on Petroi's hair just enough that he could speak. "I submit to my Master, Queen's Knight," he said.

Obi was relieved though he didn't let it show. His requirement had been met, and he would not have to deal death. "Messenger, who is it that has spoken on your behalf and shown proper respect to his Master and his Queen?"

Petroi was still, then said, "The Queen's Guard."

Somehow, Obi wasn't surprised. "Because you have properly acknowledged me, you shall live. As your punishment, you'll be yoked to the Queen's Guard until you've learned from him to again have the proper regard for your Master and your Queen. Queen's Guard, this is your burden because you spoke in his behalf."

Thayne bowed again in relief. "Thank you, Master."

Obi released Petroi and stood, standing ready. Thayne sat up to be in a kneeling position, and Petroi rolled over and knelt also, imitating Thayne. Obi looked at Petroi. "Set in place one who can perform your duties sufficiently. You'll come with us tonight."

Petroi bowed, not showing his thoughts, then stood and walked over to the door of the building that was his 'night office'. Already standing in it were three men, who'd been watching. They were not the only ones, Obi was well aware. He'd been putting on as much show as real anger, knowing he was making his name in this place for the first time.

The rumor wind would have his title and position already known. That suited him just fine. If they feared the Queen and the Queen's Messenger, they would fear the Knight even more, especially if he only came out when absolutely necessary. As deputy to the Director of Intelligence now, and later her assistant minister, that would be his job, even as the household had already said they wanted it to be, to carry out the orders of the Regent she couldn't. He would see that his already bloody hands would keep hers clean. She was official, it was time for him to be as well.

Petroi returned and Obi motioned to Thayne to stand, then they were gone, leaving only the wounded to be tended to, and fear. On the way back, Obi gave one more order to Petroi. "Send a message to Grandfather. He'll have to do his work without you. You won't come out of the castle for a while."

When they arrived at the castle, Obi took them to the first place he had started in the castle in Wistal - the prison. Obi put Petroi into one of the special solitary cells - a room where half was a cell the other half of the room was the door side for soldiers to come and go to question the prisoner. "Eldest Son, you will not contact the Family while you're here. You will only answer to Thayne or myself. Thayne, you will stand watch over him, teach him, and care for him. You won't let any of the Family know he is here, nor will you speak to him of anything from the outside until I allow it. I will come regularly to see your progress for myself. How soon the two of you get out of this room depends on how willing you are to learn your lessons." He left them there, stopping by the night watch to leave a brief report that he had a special prisoner and guard in that particular room that should be sent regular meals, delivered by guard only, and set a single guard on it.

When he was gone, Thayne looked sadly at Petroi. "Thank you for preserving your life."

Petroi looked like he wanted to be angry, then he turned and leaned back against one wall, his head tipped against it. "He played his part well, didn't he?" he finally said.

"He was not feigning his anger, though," Thayne said. "Her pain is his, but he carries the College anger. Did you understand this when you provoked him?"

Petroi paused, then answered, "I hadn't seen it yet. Even when he attacked the Earl, he was not angry in that way. ...I've seen it now. I won't forget it."

"He's fought hard to gain control of it, but always it exists within him." Thayne cocked his head, looking at Petroi. "He stays by the side of Master Zen, Mistress Shirayuki, and Mistress Ilena in order for it to stay locked away. When he's with them, that darkness can't withstand their light. You've seen it." Petroi nodded. "When their light can't protect him, the darkness flares." Thayne considered, pursing his lips. "Even when he was beside Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki tonight, they were not enough. He was able to prevent the darkness from overwhelming him until he left their presence, but it still was consuming him."

Petroi considered that. "I understand. He already feels that way about her."

"Beyond even what you do, I think now."

Petroi closed his eyes, remembering Obi's strength and his anger. He nodded. He hadn't been able to best it. Obi's devotion to his mistress surpassed his own. He finally allowed himself to slump to the floor and put his arms on his knees, bowing his head.

Thayne watched him for a moment, then went to the door and asked the guard there to bring a medical kit. When it had been brought, he went to the door of the cell and opened it. As he walked in, he told Petroi to remove his shirt.

Petroi looked at him in amazement. "The cell door isn't locked."

Thayne shook his head and motioned to him again. Petroi quickly removed his shirt. "To you it is. Don't open it." Petroi looked at him, still in surprise, then nodded. He shifted away from the wall so that Thayne could see where he had been wounded and tend to him. Petroi was also surprised that Thayne was very tender with his ministrations. When he was done, Thayne left the cell again, closing the door behind him, and returned the medical kit to the guard outside the door. He returned to sit near Petroi on the opposite side of the cell bars. "It's late and time to rest. We'll talk again in the morning." He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Petroi leaned on his knees again and closed his eyes, but he was a long time in falling asleep.

-o-o-o-

When Obi returned to the quarters of the close aides, he went first to his room where he changed his clothing to comfortable things and washed up. He also had several bruises that he tended to. It wouldn't do for Mistress to see such things uncared for. He would have to talk to Ilena immediately. She would know quickly that Eldest Son had gone missing. He didn't want her to send others to look for him. When he was ready, he walked across the hall and let himself directly into her room. She'd given him the fourth key, saying she knew he'd pick the lock anyway, so she may as well. He smiled again a slight smile at the memory.

Rather than taking to the settee immediately, he walked up beside her. He found it somehow comforting that she had made the bed to be in the same configuration, long against the wall, as it had always been. Of course it must be because of needing space for the wheelchair, but to him it was a comfortable pattern. However, the rule that he must not get on it again was difficult. He'd become used to sitting on it, at least. It was a new uncomfortable restraint.

It didn't take long for his presence to register to her and she awoke enough to call his name. "Obi?" She reached out her hand. She always needed the physical touch the most as she was waking and as she was falling asleep. He reached out and touched the back of her hand with the back of his, interlocking their middle fingers in their childhood sign of sorrow and grief. She finished waking quickly. "What is it?"

Obi didn't speak for a long while. She let go of his finger and shifted until she was sitting on the edge of her bed. She reached up and pulled his head to her shoulder. He knelt in front of her, resting his head on her, his hands to either side of her on the bed to support his own weight so that he didn't push her over. She was still unsteady when sitting. He breathed in her scent until he had calmed the anger, then he could feel the pain. He turned his head so that his face was buried in her neck and he could feel her softness, the heart beat in her neck pulsing regularly, letting him know again that she was still alive. He finally took a deep breath.

Ilena let him go. He paused a moment, then stood and picked her up and carried her over to his settee. He could feel her confusion, but he didn't say anything. He sat her down on it, then sat next to her. He got himself comfortable, leaning against the tall arm of it, then he moved her so that she was turned and leaning back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and tipped it as if looking up at his face, even though it was dark in the room. He leaned his head down so that his cheek was against her forehead. She breathed in his scent a few times, waiting.

"I've brought Eldest to the castle," he finally said. Ilena went very still, but she stayed quiet. "I've set Thayne to begin training him. Please don't look for him or ask after him until it's time." Ilena nodded. Obi relaxed a little and he dropped his head. Now he did want to cry, his heart hurt so. "Why? Why were you obedient to him to the point of such pain?" She had no answer and he held her tighter. "You are mine. He follows after. He must learn it, and you must learn it also."

"I'm sorry, Obi," she answered him. "I will remember it. ...But, you hadn't said it before now."

He shook his head, his hands squeezing into fists, trying not to hold her any tighter for fear he would hurt her. "Master has said it long ago."

"I'm sorry, I did not understand it," she said repentantly.

He tried to relax. "Until he is ready you can't see him, and then you must remember it."

"I will. Please help me." It was her turn to begin shaking. He reached up and put his hand on the side of her head, holding her to him. "Obi..., Obi..."

He kissed her forehead. "Ilena, I'm here."

She twisted in his arms until she could grasp his shirt in her hand. "I-I haven't been able to hold my First Son since before I came to Farmor, nor even to see his face." Obi went still in shock. That was a very long time, even longer than the two of them had been apart. Her shudders were moving to dry sobs. "Will...will I be able to hold him again? To know that he lives?"

Obi held her as he thought, then answered, "Thayne begged for his life, saying he would give his own in his place, so that Ilena might not perish. If Eldest still loves Ilena, he'll be able to learn from Second, from Thayne. Then, if Ilena can understand, she'll be able to hold him again." Obi took authority in his own hands. Thayne was known as Fourth Son in the Family. Obi had just renamed him Second - partner to First Son.

He continued to hold her as her shivers ran their course then began to finally slow, then stop. When she finally recovered, she said obediently, "Yes, sir."

He kissed her forehead again, but didn't release her as he would have before. Instead he said, "Sleep. I will sit with you a while longer." He could feel her obediently close her eyes as her eyelashes brushed past his palm. He held this precious person until she was deeply asleep and he was knocking on sleep's door himself. Then, for fear he would drop her off the edge of the settee, he finally rose and carried her to her own bed and set her into it and covered her again. He paused, his hand on hers, then slowly lifting his hand, he returned to the settee and covered himself with the blanket left there for him and drifted off to sleep.

Obi dreamt he was running hard, his hooves beating upon the hard earth. There was a thing he needed to find, needed to protect. He found a black dog barring his path, and when it wouldn't let him pass they fought - hoof against fang - until he had subdued it. When it had bowed to him, he heard the distant cry of a falcon and, looking up he called to it, then held out his arm, suddenly become man again in the dream. The falcon stooped swiftly, landing proudly on his fist, looking him in the eye. When he spoke to it, it obediently dipped its head several times and when he pet it, it lidded it's eyes and leaned into his hand, and he was content. He looked down at his feet and saw two dogs, one that sat at his heels and gave a dog's smile with it's tongue out, the other was the black dog he had subdued, sitting respectfully in front of him, it's eyes serious, it's expression saying, 'take good care of her'. Then it bowed its head to him and the dream faded away.


	7. A Kink in the Plan

**CHAPTER 7 A Kink in the Plan**

Obi's eyes opened. He heard tapping at the window again and sat up. The face of Grandfather was at the window. Obi motioned towards the main room and headed that way himself, finger combing his hair as he went. It was barely just past dawn, he could see as he reached the outer door.

He put his hand to the door handle. That's right, he'd locked all the doors. He wondered where Leah and Rio had slept, then remembered they had keys, too. He pulled out his key, unlocked the door, and let Grandfather in.

Grandfather bowed deeply. "Please accept our deepest apology. First Son has brought great shame upon our house. I will take responsibility for not properly teaching him. Please tell me what I must do." He uprighted himself and looked Obi in the eye.

Obi looked at him seriously. "I have spoken with Master. For one day all of the House of Ilena will be silent, both the light and the dark faces. You will begin today to train me to take your place. Eldest is demoted to child until he has learned his proper place. Because Thayne, who is now known as Second, took responsibility and defended him, he also must accept the same penalty. They will rise or fall again together." Obi looked at him a moment, then said, "You may have until noon to prepare. The penalty to the House will begin then and continue until noon tomorrow. I will expect to see you here at one hour after noon today in the Upper Office. You will be housed in Thayne's room from that time."

Grandfather bowed again. "Yes, Master Obi."

When Grandfather had left, Obi turned to Leah and Rio, who had come out of their room and were respectfully waiting for him. "Ilena will be in my care for a time, though I'll expect you to see to her needs when I must be away."

Leah and Rio bowed, "Yes, Master Obi."

Obi went to the inner door and unlocked it. Going to the breakfast cart, he made up two plates and carried them into Ilena's bedroom.

Mid morning, he called Marcus down to the main hall to push Ilena's wheelchair to their meeting with Zen. Because it was an official meeting, Obi had decided that they should dress appropriately, so today, they were a matching pair. Ilena's Department clothing had arrived the evening before. Obi had been surprised that she'd fashioned it around his usual clothing, but she'd said again that comfort was important to her and if that was what he prefered to wear, then she was content with wearing it as well. Privately, he thought it suited her.

They arrived first at the conference room. Obi removed a chair from the table and Marcus rolled Ilena up into her place, then took a place on the wall behind her. Obi sat next to Ilena, one seat further down from the head of the table. Shortly Earl Malkin and Earl Seiran entered, taking their places to either side of the head of the table, Earl Malkin sitting next to Ilena. They greeted one another politely. The door opened a final time and Zen, followed by Kiki and Mitsuhide as always, entered the room. Zen welcomed them and sat at the head of the table. Mitsuhide stood behind him in the position of an advisor after placing several rolled maps on the table. Kiki sat next to her father, across from Ilena.

Zen opened the meeting, explaining to the earls who the Lord of Tarc was and his purposes in Wilant. They became very serious as they understood that their appointments were more than mere figurehead and teaching positions. They were also being called upon to be the front-line defence in a war. Zen first explained to Earl Malkin what he had already done to put military defences in place after the battle, including building a watch garrison over the pass into the valley they had defeated Marcovik College in. Then he turned to Ilena and asked her what she had already done in that place as well.

She explained, without fanfare, that a large number of her Children were living all across that breach. With their information network, including the fairly new fast-horse message delivery system she had put into place, they could have word of an approaching enemy all up and down the line, and to the castle, within no longer than a half-hour by network, five hours by horse at the longest if the network became unstable. Those same Children could also be counted on to provide hit and run tactic protection to the entire area, as they had done in the battle against Marcovik. Zen asked her the number of military might that would provide. Earl Seiran was impressed when it rivaled the number he would be able to provide until he remembered that she had been the steward to an earl. That size would have been her baseline.

Zen asked her to tell Earl Malkin what it was she was still learning as she listened with her ears in that place. Ilena proceeded to tell him a great many things, including the number of the known spies of the Lord of Tarc in that area. She apologized that she no longer had Dane to be his appointed point of contact, but promised that one would make himself known to him when he returned home. If the earl needed to know anything or had any question regarding the defence of the area, he was free to ask that person. Earl Malkin asked her a few questions which she answered. Then he and Zen spent some time setting into place a strategy for how to be prepared, giving Ilena orders along the way.

Then Zen turned to Earl Seiran and explained what the basic strategy of the Lord of Tarc was expected to be in his area and what they were looking to prevent. He included the distraction that could be coming from Selicia, though he had already acted to head that off by sending them an angry letter that because they had missed a member of the family of the Polov's he'd had to deal with internal conflicts on his own soil and he placed the blame on them. Ilena had suggested this as a potential way to not only make it more difficult for the king of Selicia to encroach upon Clarines, but as a way to show him that they could potentially be asked to be an ally against Tarc. Zen hoped that at the least, it would encourage Selicia to take a neutral position during the time they were dealing with Tarc.

Then he asked Ilena to tell them what she knew about the actions of Tarc in the Earldom Seiran was over. This telling took quite a bit longer to tell, as she went by village, town, and area telling all that had been happening since the Lord of Tarc had begun to move in the area, which was nearly five years past now, and what she had already been doing to counter him. She ended with a summary of how things currently stood and what the current orders to her people were, and included the latest report from her spies in Tarc as to what they expected to have happen next. Kiki and Mitsuhide listened with as intense an interest as Earl Seiran. They knew Zen would be sending them to the area as his frontline there.

When Ilena was done, Earl Seiran sat back in his seat, an impressed look on his face. "I have wondered about the actions you've been taking in my land. Each time I was about to correct a problem, I would arrive to find it no longer a problem. Shall I hand it over to you, instead of Kiki?"

Ilena bowed, "I am sorry, Lord Seiran, that I have acted without your approval in your lands. I shall step down and only provide to you the information that you need from this time. Would you prefer to know the contacts in each area so you may speak with them yourself when you have need, or would you prefer I assign to you a single aide?"

"While it would be good to know who can be contacted in each area, it would be far more practical to have a single aide," the earl was willing to let Ilena's overreach pass at the moment.

"Then may I ask that you say she has been brought on by you to see to Miss Kiki's personal needs?"

He raised his eyebrow. "She?"

"Yes, Lord Seiran. Knowing that Miss Kiki would be following after you, I've already set my captain in your lands to be a woman. It's much easier to disguise her as a lady-in-waiting for Miss Kiki, than to ask Miss Kiki to take a man-at-arms."

"True enough," Lord Seiran acknowledged.

"Then I shall have her report to you when you return."

"And how will I know she comes from you?" he crossed his arms.

"You already know her. It will not be a surprise to you." Ilena answered. "She already knows enough about your lands to help Miss Kiki with her lessons, as well. I have worked hard to make sure you will not be disappointed to have her in your house." Ilena turned to Kiki. "She will also be a good support to you, I believe."

"Thank you, Miss Ilena," Kiki said to her. Her eyes said she was a little unsure, but she was glad Ilena had the forethought to not place a man beside her when she was content with the one she already had.

Zen took up the conversation again and he and Earl Seiran discussed strategies and plans. When things seemed to be set, so far as they could be, Zen paused and tapped the table a bit as he thought. "Lord Seiran, your daughter has proposed to my aide, Mitsuhide. I am minded to approve it."

Earl Seiran looked at him startled, then laughed, "Ah, she has finally done what she said she would, eh? And what else are you thinking about that, Regent Zen?"

"I will also send Mitsuhide to stand beside Kiki as you are training her so that they may be trained together. It's also so that when they move to act against the Lord of Tarc she may be protected. She is precious to me and I wish for her to be able to continue to stand by me. It is my intention that the public announcement of their engagement will be made after he has proven in the defense of your lands that he is worthy of sufficient ranking. Will you support this?"

Earl Seiran nodded. "Who will protect your back, then?"

"Earl Malkin's sons. They have passed Mitsuhide's tests acceptably."

Earl Malkin's head came up at this in surprise. "But, then, shall I not ever have the help of either of my sons with the lands you have set me over?"

"It is a bit of a problem, is it not?" Zen said musingly, looking at both men. "Each of you need the people that I need. How shall we resolve this?"

In the end, it was decided that Earl Seiran had the greater need initially, as the incursion of the Lord of Tarc into the lands west of the castle was already complete. Thus Kiki and Mitsuhide would go with him at the current time, while the sons of Earl Malkin would stay at the castle. For a brief time in the fall, the pairs would switch so that the earl would have the help of his sons to prepare the lands for the winter. Then the pairs would return again for the winter months. This would give Earl Seiran time for intensive training of Kiki and Mitsuhide. If the Lord of Tarc was still minded to take his time, in the spring they would rotate again until an equivalent amount of time had passed. One thing that helped to settle the negotiation was a comment from Ilena reminding them that because of her network, if there was an urgent need of a pair at one or the other place, notice could be sent through the lord's points of contact.

When the conference was adjourned, Kiki and Earl Seiran spoke privately with Ilena. "You won't tell me the name of this person, your captain?" the earl asked.

Ilena smiled at him. "I think it would be best to let her introduce herself you to, Lord Seiran."

He wasn't quite content with that, but he was called away before he could press the issue.

"Ilena," Kiki said, "will it be okay? I'm not one who's good with such things."

Ilena smiled encouragingly. "You have done very well with Mistress and with myself, and you have grown stronger yourself for having learned to be a partner to Mister Mitsuhide. If you must, consider it your own next personal lesson. However, I think you'll find it an easy thing in the end...though if your father should steal her away for himself, I hope you'll forgive them."

Kiki looked at her suspiciously. "Why would you say this?"

Ilena looked at her, giving nothing away. "There are things that happen at that place you don't see because you are here. Perhaps you'll begin to see them this time when you are there. Also, because she'll be standing by your side, you will hear my words more frequently than if you were to wait for Mistress Shirayuki's letters. If you think of me, you may let her know and I will send my words to you. Perhaps then we shall not miss each other quite so much."

"And will you really miss me all that much?" Kiki asked Ilena.

Ilena merely looked her deeply in the eyes, a smile upon her face. When Kiki finally looked away, Ilena said, "If you can, come to visit me briefly before you go, though Obi must approve it."

Kiki looked back at her. "Are you being punished again?"

"No, just more training," Ilena smiled "...but it feels like we're very close to crossing from the learning to preparing for the regular practice. Things will become more difficult then."

Kiki looked at her speculatively. "For whom? You or him?"

Ilena grinned but wouldn't answer.

Obi, standing with Zen and Mitsuhide, felt a shudder go up his spine. He leaned over to where he could see Ilena talking with Kiki. The scene seemed innocent enough, but he felt like the coin had flipped over again.

"What is it?" Zen asked him, seeing him looking concerned.

"Ah, I think she just said again that she was going to be difficult, but it was only a feeling."

Zen raised his eyebrow. "She has been rather good of late. Is it about time again?"

"Ah, already? Wasn't it just last night she was not good?" Obi protested.

Zen shook his head. "That was an honest mistake. She hasn't moved to her own plan in some time. I'm waiting for her to make her next move on her board soon."

"I have just done it today, Master Zen, but you will not see the results for some time. Others will, however." Ilena said from behind them. "...but that is not me being difficult."

Zen looked at her, his arms crossed. "Well, perhaps not, but I would like to know what move you made on your board so I may be prepared."

Ilena looked at him. "I cannot say in this room, unless you will let me whisper it to you."

Zen leaned down to her. Her eyes showed some shock that he was that serious about understanding her board. She whispered, "I have set in motion the way to get Kiki to be yours. If you also wish Mitsuhide to remain behind you, be careful how you position him."

Zen sighed. "See, if I hadn't asked I wouldn't have known, would I have? Let me know these things in advance. To me, this is you being difficult."

"Yes, Master Zen. I will let you know next time."

"Tell me precisely. How is it you will do this?"

Ilena bit her lip. "It is not a surety, but it is the only thing I have been able to see." She put her lips even closer to Zen's ear and very quietly said, "The captain I have assigned to Kiki is already in the eye of Earl Seiran a candidate for his second wife. If it is completed and they have a son, Kiki is free to follow you."

Zen dropped his head and laughed, then sighed. "Ah, Ilena. I'll let it stand, but really."

"It is a far possibility, I understand," Ilena whispered sadly. "But she has promised she is willing and will try. Already he has approached her, and it's a thing he has spoken of with her. I haven't influenced that. Indeed, it was a surprise to me when she mentioned it. I am merely using an opportunity that has presented itself."

Zen stood up shaking his head. "Well, if fate's hand will help us, then we shall use it. It's a result I would also like to see." He looked at her suspiciously. "Do you already know your next move as well?"

"Ah…," Ilena blushed. Zen sighed again. "Perhaps, Master Zen, you should come to my office for a personal meeting, if you wish to know such things."

"How frequently?"

Ilena looked up at him in surprise. "Eh?"

"You are constantly moving, Ilena. One meeting will only tell me what's in your head on one day. How frequently do I need to hear from you to not become left behind?"

Ilena's eyes glazed over. She turned to look at Obi, though she wasn't really looking at him either. He recognized the look. She had too many answers in her head to pick one. "Master, she cannot answer that question."

Zen put his head in his hand. "Hah. Then I shall pick. Let's start with once per week."

Ilena, still looking at Obi, shook her head. "More frequently?" Obi asked her. She nodded. "Every day?" he asked her. She paused then slowly shook her head.

"Perhaps, every other day," she finally said. "The information flows quickly, but people do not move so fast."

"Arah! So frequently?" Zen asked.

She looked back at him. "If I do not move quickly, often the opportunity is gone. Things can go wrong very fast if I allow that."

"Do I need to know everything you chose to do? Or just the main pieces on the board?"

"That is the main pieces on the board, Master Zen...well, perhaps they are every third day, but you will fall behind if you wait that long."

Zen blinked, then sighed, giving up. "Alright. Mitsuhide, can you help me add it to my schedule before you go?"

Mitsuhide pulled out his schedule and notebook. "I'll let you know by the morning," he told them both.

"Have you started training someone to be able to do that yet?" Obi asked him.

Mitsuhide looked at him. "Do what?"

The others stared at him in disbelief. "Mitsuhide. You are going late." Zen said firmly. "You've much work to do to be able to go. From today, Tairn will be following you and observing everything you do. Be sure you explain everything you do and answer all of his questions. The sooner he's taught, the sooner you may join Kiki."

"Yes, Zen," Mitsuhide answered, still a little confused.

Kiki rejoined them, saying that she and her father would be leaving the next day in the morning. Zen let her know his decision on when Mitsuhide would be going. She took it in stride, not surprised.

-o-o-o-

On the way back to the Department of Intelligence office, Ilena said to Obi, "I know I'm still learning from Obi, but there is one thing I can't hear from the Children of the castle, but must do myself."

"What's that?" Obi asked.

"I can't learn what the lords of the castle think of Ilena when they speak to Ilena, unless they are given the opportunity to. Is there a time I may do this?"

"Is there a specific reason?" Obi was remembering what Zen had just said to her.

"There are some rumors that Zen will take me as his candidate. I would like to know if they are being spread by the spies of Tarc or if the lords themselves are thinking it. The response will be different depending on which it is. If not contained soon, I believe it will damage Mistress Shirayuki's path."

Obi nodded, thinking it through. "I must meet with Grandfather at one past the lunch hour, and it is nearly lunch time now."

Ilena thought on it. "Is there a place where many lords would congregate for the lunch hour? We wouldn't need to stay long; often a short visit is better. I only need to listen a little while."

Obi took the next turn, and Thayne followed him. "We'll stop by at the Lilac garden. It's a casual gathering place where lords will congregate to visit." He looked at her. "It would be better if I wasn't close, I think?"

Ilena nodded. "They know you are close to Master Zen. It will curb what they say."

"Very well. Will you behave?"

"Yes, Obi."

"Then I'll sit where I can see you, but they can't see me."

When they were close, Obi gave the Thayne the final directions on how to get to the garden, then took to the roof. He would watch from above.

Ilena had every right to go and be there, as a newly appointed director, and everyone there was intensely curious about her. Thayne pushed her to an area sufficiently open that many people could be around her if they wanted, then stood at relaxed attention behind her. Ilena put on her innocent, open expression, looking around with great interest at the people there, and the beautiful surroundings. It was a good day to be there with good weather, and the fragrant lilac blossoms were open and blooming. She would have been content with just that, if no one had come to talk to her. It was her first time in a number of months to be in a beautiful open area.

She was not left alone long. The younger lords were the first to approach her. As she held court with them, the older lords, who wished to test her, also arrived. She deftly answered them, but at the same time continuously pulled the conversations to the rumors to hear their answers and thoughts. As time went on, she became more and more concerned, until she looked for Obi.

Watching her, he could see she needed rescuing, which surprised him. He had expected her to be able to easily handle the lords. Then she gave the order to Thayne to take her back, giving her excuses of exhaustion due to still recovering. Obi placed himself so that as they were walking into the hallway just away from the garden, he 'accidentally' ran into them and rejoined them.

Ilena reached up and asked for his hand. He could see that she was very upset. He crouched down in front of her, still holding her hand. "What is it?" he asked.

"Please, may I go see Zen? It's much worse than I had thought. There isn't any time."

He reached up to soothe her, putting the back of his hand against her cheek, but she wouldn't calm. He put his hand on top of her head. "Ilena," he called, holding her eyes when she looked at him. "You must be calm before I'll take you to see Master. Please consider if it's only because you haven't yet been out of your place to hear things, or if it's truly so urgent."

Ilena's hand gripped his tightly. He could see she was struggling to think on it. He placed his hand over her eyes, hooding her. "Ilena, I am here. There is time. The information comes quickly, but people move more slowly," he repeated her words back to her. "Master will hear what you have to say, but you must know what it is that needs to be said. You must remember to let him make his own path." He felt her eyelashes brush his fingers and palm as she closed her eyes.

Slowly she went from unsettled and anxious, to set and resolute. When she was sufficiently calm, she nodded, but she did not release the grip on his other hand. It felt to him like she was finding comfort in a familiar place. That if she held him, she was able to feel like she was still with him in the place they usually were. When he removed the hand he was holding over her eyes, she opened them and looked into his with determination, set on being obedient to him, relying on his strength and calm. It was a good test of the strength she was learning. Perhaps he could reward her with answering her request. It would be telling of how much strength she had learned to this time.

"You will practice restraint, Ilena, when you speak with him. Look to me."

She nodded, then shuddered. "Obi," she looked at him. "It will be difficult."

He tried again, putting his hand to her cheek. This time she did lean into it, to find comfort. She turned to put her eyes against his hand again and rested there, breathing. After a brief time, he said to her. "I will help you. I'm with you." She nodded, then took a deep breath and let it out. He took his hand away and stood. As he began walking, and Thayne pushed her, he walked closely by her. She let go of his hand, but took the tail of his jacket instead.

When they reached the hallway the Rose office was in, he paused. Thayne stopped also. Obi looked down at Ilena. She took a breath and looked back up at him, her eyes searching his until they turned trusting. She let go of his jacket and waited quietly. He nodded and they walked the rest of the distance unhurried, at the pace he set.

When they reached the Rose office, Obi asked, formally, "Director Ilena, please present your identification for the guards to inspect." She reached into her jacket and pulled off her identification tag and handed it to the closest guard. He inspected it, then passed it to his companion who did the same. They handed it back and she put it back on, tucking it back under her jacket. Then she inspected them closely, looking into them. When she was satisfied, she nodded her head. Obi allowed it because it was her right as head of intelligence. "Please announce the Director," he ordered the guards, and they obeyed.

When they entered the Rose office, everyone was looking at them in various states of surprise and expectation. They had arrived well into lunch time. Obi went at a deliberate speed, giving Ilena time to take in the scene for the first time. The aides were at their table - Mitsuhide, Kiki, Viscount Aiden, Tairn, and Dane who was seeing her again for the first time since before the landslide and could barely contain his delight. At their separate table was Zen and Shirayuki. It was to them Obi was directing his path.

When he had reached an appropriate distance, he paused and bowed formally, one hand going to his chest. "Master, we're sorry for this interruption to your lunch." Ilena bowed with Obi, smoothly following his example.

Zen quickly took in the situation and turned his full attention to them. "What is it I may do for you?"

"Prince Zen," Ilena said, "I have discovered a thing that is part of my business. Will you please hear what the subject matter is and educate me as to whether it is a thing you will hear now, or if you would that I wait to speak to you on the matter?"

"I will hear it," Zen answered her.

"There has arisen a stumbling block to the path of your precious person."

Zen looked to Shirayuki. It was her preference that kept them from talking business during lunch, but the topic did not fall in his category of business. Shirayuki looked at Zen, then at Ilena, considering her answer.

"Ilena, Obi, will you please join us for lunch? It would be appropriate for you to tell us what you have to say over the meal." Shirayuki said.

"Thank you, Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena bowed to her, Obi following suit.

Zen motioned to a place at their table and Marcus pushed Ilena to it, while Obi went to the lunch cart and dished himself and Ilena plates. "Marcus, you may join the other table," Shirayuki offered. He bowed and thanked her, taking himself off to be obedient.

As she waited for Obi to bring her plate, Ilena asked Zen quietly, "How free may I be in speaking of sensitive subjects in this room?"

Zen's eyes crinkled in a smile. "It's the only other room than your own office in which there are no secrets, for all that I keep trying."

"Ah, I see. Thank you," Ilena said. Obi set her plate down in front of her, then set himself down where she could see him easily.

Zen and Shirayuki returned to eating and Ilena and Obi began to eat also. Obi could tell Ilena was using the action to order her thoughts. When she had eaten a sufficient number of bites for it to begin to count as lunch, but not enough that she was making Zen and Shirayuki wait overly long, Ilena put down her fork and sat back, her hands in her lap. "I had been hearing the rumors we expected, that the Regent might be considering me as a potential marriage candidate. In order for me to determine the extent they were believed, I needed to be an active participant to understand the truth. We have just had that opportunity, and it is already worse than I had feared."

Ilena looked soberly at Zen, then at Shirayuki. "I had hoped that because Mistress was in the public view, and I was hidden, the rumors would not have a place to hold. However, the lords in particular, seem to have decided that I am already sufficient." When she saw they were seriously considering what she had said, she paused and ate another bite of food to think again. "There is always an element of fawning over a new thing. I was careful to distinguish between those who spoke to me in this manner, and those who were serious. It is most distressing to me that it's the wiser heads who have decided to place their hopes on me. It isn't surprising, however. We already knew they would make their decision based upon the experience I already bring with me. We hoped that cleaning the house of lords, and setting the blame on me would set them more firmly against me. "

"For some reason, this hasn't happened. I'm suspicious it's because, as Lord Barkley insinuated, the lords that were removed were already well known offenders and the remaining lords are pleased that Master Zen has cleaned house. Rather than fearing to have me in a position of strength, they wish to reward me. It isn't a thing I had not considered, however it means that we will have to work much harder. There are many of the younger lords who are greatly influenced by the older ones, so the balance is currently three of five lords in favor of me, two in favor of Mistress, if the ones who are set on their own daughters are not included. That's a positive estimate. It may be worse than that."

Ilena paused again, then set down her fork again, clasping her hands in her lap. She looked up at Obi. He could feel it, but he continued to eat calmly. "Learning only this, I would have waited to tell you. Mistress Shirayuki is very good at working hard." Zen nodded. She looked at him. "Prince Zen, the lords will begin pressuring you to select your intended before the end of the month is done. We do not have until the year is completed." All three people at the table stopped and stared at her. "They will again offer their daughters, but the contingent who supports me is the majority. They all believe that you cannot contest their chosen candidate, and many of them fancy that you would not want to. Because I have come and been acknowledged the timing has shifted. I believe the driving force behind it is those who are firmly set against you selecting Mistress Shirayuki. Many of those who know their daughters have little chance of being chosen have already been swayed to chose me."

Ilena sat quietly, watching Zen. Shirayuki had gone pale and Obi, Mitsuhide, and Kiki were sitting in shocked concern. Zen deliberately returned to eating to calm the mood while he thought. Obi, though one of the ones in shock, followed his example. He knew he also needed to help or Ilena herself would not be able to remain calm. He was just a little surprised when it was Ilena who followed their example. Then he caught the glance she gave to Shirayuki. She was trying to let her student know that even she knew there was a solution.

Shirayuki asked, "Is it possible to work hard enough in that brief a time?" She was working hard to not panic.

Ilena looked to Zen to see who should answer her. He gave the barest nod to her. She was the teacher, it was hers to answer. "It isn't possible for Mistress Shirayuki alone, but with all of us working together, it is possible, Mistress." She was about to say more, but deliberately closed her mouth. She took another bite, looking at her plate, waiting.

Obi could see she was working hard. There was a thing she wanted to say that she shouldn't. "Mistress has already worked very hard and many of the lords already know she is capable. It shouldn't be too hard to help them see it." His tone was encouraging, but when Ilena looked up at him, his eyes were so firm as to almost be hard. She accepted the rebuking look and backed down gratefully, continuing to eat quietly.

"Then, what shall we do?" Shirayuki asked, looking between Ilena and Zen.

"Ilena, what thoughts have you had already?" Zen asked. His tone was invitational, but when she looked into his eyes, they were as firm as Obi's. He also expected her to answer with complete restraint.

Ilena took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily. "Are you asking for specific things that can be done, general possibilities of paths that could be taken, or a complete plan?"

"You've already thought of a complete plan?"

"Yes, Master. It is my strategic strength. However, completely understanding how the plan will affect the things outside of it is not. Nor is allowing others to modify it to suit them."

"Well, yes, I have already understood that," Zen's answer was wry. "Then, tell me the plan you have devised, and I will consider the far reaching consequences, and modify it as suits me and Shirayuki."

Ilena looked around the table, and then around the staff table, judging capabilities and willingness. Her look was a rebuke, but she kept her restraint. Then she looked at Zen again. "It hinges upon your willingness to _say_ to the lords what you will do, rather than looking to them for what you will do. If you are not willing to do that, then I should say a different thing." She bit off the last, the hand gripping her fork clenching at it.

Zen remained calm, cleaning up the last of the food on his plate. When he was done, he put down his fork and looked at her. "I have been considering it. Say on."

Ilena nodded once. "Hold a ball in two weeks time. At every opportunity before then present Shirayuki before the lords, having her always with you, so that their eyes may be more opened to the choice you have already made. Meet with her outside the ballroom and give to her a precious necklace that you place on her yourself. During the ball, you will dance with no one else, and you will spend the majority of it dancing. When you are not dancing, keep her upon your arm when you speak with anyone. It is your ball in which you are enjoying your chosen. Everyone else has only been invited because you wish to display her before them."

"I shall attend with Obi to stand behind Mistress Shirayuki. When it is the appropriate time, I will set myself apart and allow those who wish to see me partnered with you to come speak with me. At that time I will disavow any desire to be in that position and reaffirm my desire to only stand behind Mistress. In this way they will not be able to secretly put their plans to action, for you will have openly stated your intentions, as will I. While this may not sway them to support Mistress Shirayuki, it will buy us time for her to complete her other preparations. For those who do not understand that you have already made your choice, it will open their eyes so that they may appropriately begin to judge her. It will also begin to place me back into the shadows for they will see you have already rejected me as a possibility."

"At the same time, I shall see to the spread of rumors to support our cause and to weaken the cause of those who's purpose is counter to it. This is necessary because already the rumors are against us, and the rumors do more work than any of us could do for ourselves, particularly when the rumors are borne out to be true in the end. If we allow who you are bringing to the ball to be a secret then both sets of rumors will crescendo and the effect we are seeking will be very large. It will also prevent the opposing view from blocking our efforts. Of course all of this will only be effective if everyone in this room is your ally." Her eyes went to Viscount Aiden.

He looked up and saw she was looking at him. He glanced at Zen, who was also looking at him, having followed the direction of her gaze. He answered her, "I've been watching Miss Shirayuki for some time. Her strength to Regent Zen has become more apparent since I've come to the Rose office. If it's true that you are the new strength behind her, and wish to remain in that position, then I shall support her. However, I also desire to see that she completes her training as required." Ilena had been looking into him as he spoke. She nodded now and looked back to Zen.

Obi, looking at her, could see that she was wearying. She had already been sitting up since mid-morning. He stood and collected the plates from the table. "Master, perhaps you would like to take some time to consider Ilena's plan. We could discuss it in more depth when you come to your meeting with her tomorrow." He carried the plates to the cart. Marcus hurried to take his plate to the cart as well and collect his mistress.

Zen looked more closely at Ilena, then smiled gently. "Thank you for coming to us, Ilena. Shirayuki and I will consider the matter and I'll come see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for allowing me to interrupt your lunch," Ilena bowed to them as Marcus pulled her away from the table.

"I'll come see you at the usual time, Ilena," Shirayuki promised.

"Yes, Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena answered.

Obi led them out of the Rose office. Ilena allowed herself a smile for Dane, who grinned back.


	8. Things Begin to Become Difficult

**CHAPTER 8 Things Begin to Become Difficult**

When they returned to the office suite, Obi immediately put Ilena to bed after sending Marcus up to explain to Grandfather why they were late and to let him know Obi would be up shortly. When she was lying down and comfortable, he put his hand on her head. "Is there a thing you found particularly difficult?"

"Yes, Obi," she answered seriously. "I found it particularly difficult to not yell in frustration. When the lords told me that Master Zen had never worn his precious jewel on his arm in their presence, not even once, I was so angry with all of you. Even now, I want to swear quite violently. How could any of you have ever hoped for her to become what she wants to become if it hasn't been made plain to them? They are the ones who will decide it. It's a very dangerous position she is in at this time."

Obi paused, considering. "It's true, that it has been difficult to place her together with him until this time. I'm glad you are here to help them." He smiled gently at her. "I will help you to help them." He took his hand off of her head and looked at her. "You were very obedient today. Thank you."

Her eyes closed wearily. "Thank you for helping me," she said quietly.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Rest until I return for you," he said quietly. He stood looking at her a moment more, then left the room. "Leave her be until I return, unless there's an urgent need," he instructed Leah and Rio as he walked out of the main room to head up to the upper office.

The two ladies looked at each other in concern. Given their Master's words and their Mistress' tears, they could only assume she was still under punishment.

Obi, oblivious to the fact Ilena had begun crying when he left, arrived in the upper office. There, Marcus and Henry explained to Grandfather where the training had left off the day before. Obi told them that Ilena had advanced him to the level of page the evening before. They perfunctorily congratulated him and began another intensive set of hours of training him. His own mind was becoming overwhelmed after more than three hours of effort had passed. The morning had already been quite full. Of course it had been full of Ilena's efforts, but because he was her support, he had a toll to pay as well.

He finally called a halt to it, feeling the pull of resentment upon him. He told them he would go and listen, but he could not stay indoors any longer. Grandfather raised an eyebrow and reminded him there was nothing to listen to that day and into the next. Obi sighed and waved his hand in apology for forgetting. They let him go, understanding his exhaustion. He didn't go far, just into the tree in the courtyard. He leaned against the trunk of the tree, up in an upper branch, breathing the outdoor air. He looked up into the sky, thinking of nothing much for a while.

When he was just finally relaxed and starting to feel normal again, he heard light footsteps approaching the tree. He glanced down to see Leah coming out to talk to him. She stopped beneath the tree and looked up at him, then at the sky above. For a while she just stood there, also enjoying the outdoors, he presumed.

"Master Obi," he looked down to see she had closed her eyes and her face held the hint of pain.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Is there a thing we may do to help Mistress Ilena?"

Obi wasn't sure how to answer the question because he didn't understand its source. "What is it you would do for her, Miss Leah?"

"If she is being difficult, perhaps there is something she needs that we could give her that you cannot." Leah was uncomfortable in saying it.

Obi looked at Leah, surprised. "She's not being difficult, Miss Leah. Today has worn her out, but she did very well."

Leah looked up at him, taking her turn to be surprised. "Ah, well, we thought, when you said we shouldn't go to her, and she was crying, that you had placed her in punishment."

Obi immediately went sober and dropped to the ground. "Ilena was crying?"

"You didn't know it?" Leah gaped at him.

Obi shook his head. "When was it?"

"Just after you left the room, until she fell asleep."

Obi looked annoyed. Leah apologized, fearing she had said something wrong. He thought hard. "Miss Leah, when was the last time you gave her the tea Ryuu made for her that helps her deal with her emotions since her surgery?"

"Ah...since some time ago, when we were still in the recovery room in the medical wing."

"She had to restrain herself severely today, and then became very weary. Her tears may be merely exhaustion, but if it's been that long, perhaps it's time to begin it again. Please send to Ryuu asking him to send you a sufficient quantity to last for a month. Make sure she receives some every day, as he has taught you. We'll continue to give it to her for a number of months, I think. The surgeon midwife said that she would likely have need of it for at least a year, if not longer."

"So long?" Leah was a bit discouraged.

Obi nodded, still thoughtful. "The tea that helps to nourish her...is she still taking that daily?"

"Yes, Master Obi. Mistress Shirayuki has requested that until she is actively walking again and has been able to gain quite a bit more weight that she continue to take it daily."

"Good. Just make sure they are taken at least four to six hours apart. Sometimes there are undesirable interactions between the herbs of different preparations."

"Yes, Master Obi," Leah bowed, accepting her orders.

"Ah, is she awake now?" he asked her.

Leah looked towards the open door into the suite. Now that Obi knew what to listen for, he heard Leah ask Rio the question, and Rio's answer from inside the room. He waited for Leah to relay the answer to her, then said, "And the two of you have been helping Ilena do her work this whole time as well, while I thought all of you were merely being quiet."

Leah smiled a slight, secretive smile at him. "Yes, Master Obi. Mistress Ilena is never quiet, really. It doesn't suit her."

Obi all of a sudden had a thought. "Did she and you already understand how to do this when she was punished by Marcovik?" Leah looked at him strangely. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Thayne has told me you do that on occasion, it is just my first time to experience it." She blinked at him.

"Do what?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, he said you wouldn't understand. ...Yes, we had created the rudiments of this way of communicating by the time she was punished. It was one of the things she did to occupy her active mind as a child. I was her practice partner because I was the one always with her. When she was in the room, I would stand outside it and communicate in this way with her. I didn't know if she would hear me, but I couldn't stand to think of her alone in there. The household left me alone, thinking only that I was keeping vigil with her. Each day, she would say to me when I was allowed to take her food, that she had heard me and it had helped her. I couldn't hear her at first, but I kept practicing until I could just make it out. My range is not too good, but I can hear well enough."

"Well, I seem to need to practice myself, and I used to think I heard very well," Obi said. He turned and went into the office with Leah two steps behind. As they neared the patio, he heard Leah tell Henry to go to the pharmacy and fetch the tea, giving him the instructions she had been given. Obi shook his head. Henry was somewhere within the depths of that office. Obi did hear the inner door of that office open and close. That was something, at least.

"Bring it in to her when it's ready," Obi told Leah. He noticed Rio was looking relieved as he passed her. "And how good are your ears? Did you hear the whole conversation?"

Rio blushed. "Ah, yes, Master Obi."

"She is my ears for me," Leah said to Obi.

Obi stopped and looked at them both for a moment. "The two of you are partnered," he stated. They looked at each other, a bit wary, but they nodded. "Then that makes Miss Leah Eldest Daughter and Miss Rio Second Daughter." They nodded again, just a little reluctantly. "It seems to me that makes the both of you special, then." They looked at him quizzically. "There aren't any other Daughters in the Immediate Family. You must be also very precious to Ilena for that reason." They both flushed, embarrassed. "Is there a reason there aren't more?" he asked.

Leah shook her head. "There hasn't been any others who have desired it. And...Ilena is difficult for other women to understand, so there are few who would see it as an advantage."

"Well, there is one…," Rio said, "but she's just one. She has been unable to find a suitable and interested partner."

"Is it the one who is captain over Earl Seiran's land?"

They looked at him surprised. "Well...yes, it is, but how do you know?" asked Rio.

"Ilena has said this morning that she will announce herself to the earl when he returns so that he may know to whom to turn for the information he needs to defend his lands from the Lord of Tarc. He is to set her to be Miss Kiki's lady-in-waiting, though Ilena whispered to Master that she may become her step-mother instead."

Leah and Rio looked at each other.

"Do you think…?" Rio asked Leah.

"It would be nice if…," Leah answered.

Obi grinned. "I think she would like that."

"She would be willing?" Rio asked surprised.

"It's difficult to read her, but I've been watching her for many years now. She likes Ilena very much, and I haven't seen her trust anyone so much save Master and Mister...and Mistress, though it's different."

"Not Master Obi?"

"Weeellll…. That is another altogether different thing again, I think," Obi admitted.

Rio tipped her head, listening. Obi watched her and tried to listen very hard. He very faintly heard whisperings, now that he knew what to be listening for, but couldn't quite make out what was being said.

"Mistress says she approves having the captain broach the subject with Miss Kiki." Rio reported.

Obi smiled faintly, then turned and walked to the bedroom door, wondering if Ilena had heard the conversation he and Leah had had by the tree. He hadn't told her yet about why she was having occasional emotional upheavals. If she had heard it, she might be a bit displeased he hadn't. Well, he was just a bit displeased as well.

Obi looked into her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah, well, better now that I've slept," Ilena hedged.

"Why did you not tell me you were sad?" he asked her.

"Will you tell me why a surgeon midwife was consulted?" she asked back.

Obi sighed, then held out his hand to her. "Come, let's take care of you first."

Obi helped Ilena to sitting on the side of the bed, then supported her as she carefully walked to the bathroom. Then he supported her again when she was done. When they bypassed the bed, she was surprised. "Just keep going," he told her. When they had reached his settee, he sat her down on it, then he sat and positioned them both so that he was holding her, the both of them sprawled out on it, her leaning against him, as he had done the night before. He held her, relaxing in her warmth.

"Why do you do this, Obi?" she asked him.

"Because I can't hold you when you're on your bed," he answered. She didn't seem satisfied with that answer. "Because you are sad. ...and last night it was because both of us were sad."

Ilena considered that. "When I was recovering from the surgery, you did this. It was because you were sad?"

"Yes...and worried. As long as I knew you were still warm, breathing, and your heart was beating, I felt safe."

"Ah," Ilena suddenly understood. "It's Obi's way, like Ilena's, to know a person is alive and present."

Obi nodded. "Yes, but I only do it for Ilena...but then no one else will let me do it. I keep asking Master and he keeps rejecting me."

"Oh," Ilena said. "That's sad."

Obi turned his head and stared at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"You are the only person…. Everyone else thinks Master is right."

"Oh. That's sad, too," Ilena said. "I think if you asked any of my Children, they might let you...well, not do this...but at least touch them so that you could know. They let me, after all."

"Mmm...well I don't think Miss Leah would let me, but perhaps others might."

"Miss Leah would, if you were sad," Ilena insisted.

Obi looked at her gratefully, but didn't press the issue. He leaned his head on the side of the settee so that he could continue to look at her profile. "When I went to collect Doctor Elliot, Ryuu and I went to The Scholars Tavern. It was a fun place to remember Lyrias. The Doctor and Ryuu discussed some of the problems the Doctor was having with coming up with a proper solution to fixing your hip tendon. Ryuu was able to give him one solution early on, but the others Ryuu didn't have answers to. The Scholars Tavern being what it is, the second problem was solved by a horse surgeon."

Ilena held up her hand. Obi nodded. "What problems were they and how were they solved?"

"This interests you?"

"Yes. I was his assistant. All such things interest me."

"Ah, right. Doctor Elliot wasn't sure how to keep the bone piece he was grafting to your hip bone in place long enough for it to bond sufficiently without shifting out of place. Ryuu told him of a glue that was made from natural materials and used in difficult surgeries. That was why he was present for the surgery. It sets quickly, so he could only make it up just as it was needed." Ilena nodded.

"The other side was the tendon to tendon graft. Doctor Elliot didn't know how to connect the two pieces together so they would bond. The horse surgeon came to the table and explained that he had on many occasions used the horse's own tendon material as a thread and stitched the tendon pieces together across the grain. Because it didn't have to be body typed it was quick and very effective. Doctor Elliot used this method on you. It seems to have been effective." Ilena nodded again.

"We thought we were done when we were interrupted by a surgeon midwife who had also been listening. She demanded that Doctor Elliot listen to her if his patient was a woman. Apparently most male surgeons don't look into female cadavers very often. She wanted to be sure that he understood that things in the area of the hip are different and need a different eye. That was what he was doing after he came here, and before the surgery, was looking for what she had said to look for in female cadavers before he worked on you." Obi paused. He had officially answered her question. He wasn't sure she would let it go at that.

She didn't. "So, why the emotional changes, and the need for the tea?"

Obi kept one arm around her, the other hand he lifted and brushed her hair back from her face with. "She drew us a very clear diagram of what he was to look for. Just inside the hip bone area is a small sack she called the egg sack. Leading from that to the womb is a very thin tube. She explained that if either is damaged, the egg sack or the tube, a pregnancy can happen outside the womb, killing the woman. She said she became a midwife surgeon because there was a family that had this problem, and another who had it happen because of a serious blow like yours. She wanted to know why it was happening and opened them up to see after they had died. She said that if either or both were damaged on you, they should be removed, so that your life would not be lost in the future. Doctor Elliot said on that day that they were, so to be sure you would be safe, he removed them as she had said to. There are two, one on each side of the womb. You will still be able to have children, she said, but the chances are half because they alternate monthly as to which one the egg comes from. If it were possible to determine which month was which, you could know, but I don't know if that is possible."

"She also said that removing them is like sending a woman into an early stage of aging, when the body can no longer have children. There are the same emotional changes that happen when the girl is becoming a woman and becoming able to have children, but it's in reverse, and she said sometimes the later stage is worse than the earlier, for emotional upheaval. Because you have only had one removed, it shouldn't be too bad. When you go through the process again when you are old, it will also be not as bad and will be shorter, because you will have already gone through half of it at this time. The tea is a thing that Ryuu researched and put together just for you, because he heard all of this and wanted to help you. ...I would like for you to tell me when you are feeling a way you don't understand, so I may also help you. If you were sad, you should have said, rather than have hidden it."

Ilena was silent, digesting this news. "Well, it is helpful to understand why I am not as in control of my emotions as I would like to be, and why it has been so difficult to be restrained. I shall try to remember to tell you, but it's not easy to distinguish between a normal emotional response and one that might be brought about by the surgery." She paused and bit her lip. "But it also adds a difficulty to my desired goals."

"What is that?" he asked her.

She hesitantly answered. "I would like to be able to provide to Master and Mistress heirs of myself that can become the protectors of their heirs. It is the generational purpose of the household I have put together. Whether it's to pass on the position of head of intelligence, or as a physical guardian, it doesn't matter. Because of the possibility of the child choosing to wield a sword, rather than their mind, I would like to be sure to have my first child before they have their first child. That way he or she can watch over their heir properly. If I have to try extra hard for longer than I think, it may not happen in sufficient timing."

Obi gaped at her. "That...well...it seems a bit…," he shook his head. "Won't Master decide in the end?"

Ilena looked at Obi seriously. "Yes, of course he will, but will anyone else's child be guaranteed to love his child like mine will?"

"I'm not sure even you can guarantee that, Ilena," Obi said practically.

"Perhaps not alone, no, but if you and I were to both teach it, I think we could."

Obi stared at her, then put his hand over his eyes, not able to look at her earnest gaze any longer. "Haaaah. You do have grand plans indeed. Is my life really all so planned out by you?"

Ilena considered it seriously. Obi couldn't help it. He turned red. "Really, Ilena. Haven't I a say at all?"

She looked at him, then said contritely, "I'm sorry Obi. It is, as I said, my weakness. I'm not very good at thinking that others need to have a say also. Even though Nana and Grandfather keep trying to teach it to me." She looked down, then away from him. He felt her resisting against his hold on her.

He put his second arm around her again to prevent her from leaving. "What is it?" he said softly.

She wouldn't look at him. "If… if Obi…." She shook her head. "There has only been Obi for Ilena from the beginning, but Obi must decide what Obi will do. Obi has a say. Obi has always had a say, also from the beginning." She reached up rubbed at her eye. Then she turned back to face him, her eyes bright, her expression fierce. "If you do not wish for me to find you, I will stop looking."

Obi looked at her seriously. A piece of him felt as cold and empty at her words as he had the very first time she had come looking for him and he thought she had abandoned him, just before she had come from a hidden route and held him. The adult in him said that it was a thing she needed to learn, and a space he needed so that he could make the decision he should make. "Ilena, you're my partner. I am not going anywhere, but I do need you to let me make my own decisions. In this thing, wait while I see if I can find you."

She searched his eyes, then, using the skills he had been teaching her for the last month, she forced herself to calm and settle, and nodded acceptance. He was under no delusion that she was simply done with the matter at that. Her need for him was far too deep for that. He reached up and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he said. Then he held her to him as her tears slipped silently down her cheeks.

-o-o-o-

Leah looked at Rio. They shared the same sadness. Leah looked down at the tea in her hands and sighed. She waited a moment, then took a breath and knocked on the door and let herself in, carefully keeping her face composed. "Mistress, please have your tea now," she said. Somehow, she was not surprised to see Obi holding Ilena even still. He had become so protective of her, even to the point he was punishing Petroi for causing her pain. It was sometimes hard to comprehend that he still withheld himself from her. Even still, he wasn't wrong. If Ilena truly wanted an equal partner, not a servant to follow after her as Petroi always had, she needed to let him be one. It was a hard thing for her to learn, but she also had Leah and Rio. They would do what they could to help her through this time.

Ilena handed Leah back the tea cup, having decided to drink it fairly quickly as if it were medicine, instead of slowly enjoy it. Leah looked at her closely. Mistress Ilena was conflicted, even now. She wanted to run from Obi, but she also wanted to stay with him. When Obi reached out to hold her again, she paused, then went to him. Leah sighed internally. He had trained her very well in a short amount of time. It was good she had learned to be obedient to him, but this was not going to end up well if it went on too long, no matter how much tea she was made to drink. It was because, in the end, Obi and she were too much alike. He understood instinctively that her need for touch, which matched his own subconscious need, would keep her where he wanted her. That would also likely backfire against him in the end - because he wouldn't be able to let her go. She fed his need, and he had not realized it. If King Izana separated them, they would both go mad.

She left the bedroom, then told Rio she had an errand to run. Carefully, she walked so as to not draw attention from anyone, until she stood outside the Rose office, in the courtyard below the balcony. From there, she told Dane she was present. He passed the information on to Zen. In a few seconds, Zen was beside her, having leapt down from the balcony.

"What is it?" Zen asked her.

Leah bowed to him. "Regent Zen, it is going to be a difficult time for a while." Zen waited for her. "Obi this day has declared his independence from her while at the same time not understanding his own dependence. If they are separated forcefully during this time, they will both go mad. However, while they are together, he will only be bringing her pain. Rio and I will do what we can, but what we can do will be very limited."

Zen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was not to his liking, but it was also not very surprising. Ilena had been too forceful in her need for Obi, and needed to learn the proper restraint in this thing as well. What was harder to deal with was Obi's blindness to his own self. "Should we expect an increase in tantrums?"

Leah shook her head. "No. We should expect a decrease in her ability and desire to act. It is her desire for Obi that drives her." She paused. "However that is only for as long as she is sorrowful. When it turns to anger, and it will, she will not tantrum. Rather she will become the full Princess in hiding. On the surface, she will still be obedient, for she has learned it well, but when she has said she will be difficult, it's then you will truly see what she means by that. You must make sure she tells you plainly all things she is going to do before she does them. Then you may be able to contain the worst of the damage."

"There will still be damage?"

"Is the earl not dead?"

Zen's blood chilled. He was reminded of the thing he had heard three days before, "iShe is the Queen of Night. She is one of the more feared heads of one of the most intelligent and respected underworld networks there is, though she has never been seen./i" Maybe she had never been seen, but if Petroi moved to her commands, there was a reason she was to be feared. "Do you mean to say she will kill Obi?" his voice was harsh.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, that was not my intent," Leah backed off. "...but she will make his life a miserable hell until you separate them. At that time, you should send her to King Izana. She will no longer be of use to you. Obi should be able to be moved into her position and remain here as Father. She will become completely the Queen of Night, and only King Izana will be able to control her, if she does not take flight and return to the wild completely."

"How much time will we have before she becomes angry?"

Leah shook her head. "I don't know. She has great patience, learned from her time sparring with the Lord of Tarc. I'll monitor her closely and let you know as soon as I see the times they spend alone become inflamed with her rage. She will show signs of it overtly first, but she is just warning him then. Maybe he will understand it for himself at that time. It will not be until she will no longer answer to him in private that you need act."

"You've seen this before then?"

Leah looked at him sadly. "She did not hate Marcovik. Even after the seven months she did not. It was her uncle who she came to hate, for his manipulation of the earl. Their fights, when he would come, were bitter at the end."

Zen nodded. He remembered that she had been more determined to see the uncle dead than Marcovik. "Thank you for coming to tell me this. I'll watch them also, and if there is a way I can influence Obi, I will. I would prefer to not have to order him to it, lest I lose him also."

Leah shook her head. "In truth, it would be better for Zen to lose Ilena now, than Obi. He is very nearly ready, and already comes to Zen's hand obediently." She looked at him very plainly and with eyes that said many things.

He looked at her, understanding finally. "Tell my brother that even so, I wish to keep her. The struggle is worth it, if she will stand by me. Only if it cannot be obtained at the end will I give her up."

Leah bowed to him. "Yes, Regent Zen." She left the courtyard and he watched her go. It should not have surprised him, that his brother had made Leah his agent long ago, so that he could understand Ilena's growth and watch over her closely. He likely loved Ilena as much as he, Zen, did, if not more. Indeed, this next time period would be difficult. It would test his capabilities to their limit, especially since he could not fully control Obi in this thing. Zen sighed. It was too bad he couldn't just hit Obi over the head and have it resolved. But...something similar had happened before...maybe there was one possibility. He would consider it, and if necessary use it.

When Leah returned to the intelligence office, Rio told her that Ilena had fallen asleep again, though it was currently a restless sleep, and Obi had left, saying he would return by dinner time. Leah nodded and prepared her report for King Izana. He also needed to be told immediately, but only because he would not be pleased if he wasn't. As of yet, he wouldn't do anything, except maybe annoy his younger brother. Leah wasn't pleased to be the bearer of this news to either of them. Sometimes her own patience was limited.

When she was done writing it, she walked outside and secretly slipped the paper to the guard Dale as part of her wanderings about the courtyard. Having a day of punishment for the Family was nearly a day of vacation, but on a day she could have used the distraction it was more of an annoyance. When she heard the voice of Grandfather behind her call her name, it was with a bit of relief that she turned to him.

"It isn't like you, to be so restless, Leah."

She looked at him. "Are you allowed to go out?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't believe so."

"What about the castle?"

He paused and considered. "I think, perhaps, that would be allowed. Master Obi will not be needing me again today, I think. He isn't able to properly focus today."

"Do you know where he's gone?" Leah asked him.

Grandfather shook his head, saying, "No, he didn't tell me." Then gave her a hand sign to say that Obi had likely gone to visit with First and Second Sons. Leah understood why he hadn't said anything aloud.

"Well, then, since this is your first time to be brought to the castle to stay, let me show you around for a bit. Rio can stay with Mistress, and she can call on Henry and Marcus if she has need."

"I would appreciate having a guide," Grandfather said.

As they walked and Leah pointed out various landmarks and important places to remember, she confidentially told Grandfather what it was that was worrying her. He had been her only confidant for many years. If either of them could have been said to have a relationship, it would have been with each other. It gave them great comfort to be able to be in the physical presence of the other again after being apart for several years, ever since Ilena had placed Grandfather away from Farmor to protect him. Leah had been one of the last ones Ilena had sent away, needing her nurse for her own stability, having her go on from Osterly to Wilant city when the Lady of Farmor first went there this last winter.

"Haah, that is a problem, indeed," Grandfather said when Leah was finished. "But…," he considered deeply, "I think that Master Obi will see it before it comes to the necessity to separate them. Because he can see deeply into people's hearts, he will see it in her, the pain he is causing. His desire to protect her will then help him to see what he must do."

Leah walked in silence a while longer. "Well, I will hope you are right. I wouldn't like to see all of her effort spent in vain. If she should become wild, I would have to let her take flight alone. It would be very difficult."

Grandfather looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "But she wouldn't be alone."

Leah looked at him. "No, you are right. They would finally be able to be together. But it would be a painful path for him, for she will never look at him the way he would like."

"That's true," Grandfather sighed, "but he believes he wouldn't care. They've been apart too long already. It's good that Master Obi brought him here to be trained. If he can stand behind her again in the place he was originally meant to stand, perhaps he can be healed."

Leah nodded, agreeing.


	9. Kiki Makes Happy Memories

**CHAPTER 9 Kiki Makes Happy Memories**

Thayne stood before his master. Obi had called him out to report. He knew it was too soon for Petroi to see his face. He also did not want the man to hear his voice. So Thayne had been brought to him at the edge of the parade grounds, where Obi was leaning against the wall that separated the viewing stands from the grounds. "Let's hear it," he said unconsciously imitating his own master.

"Petroi understands his position and so far is suitably willing to be retrained. I haven't stressed him yet, however, to measure how long it will take. I plan to begin that phase tonight."

"He seems willing to trust you?" Obi was remembering Ilena's comment that because neither could trust themselves, on some level they couldn't trust the other.

Thayne hesitated. "He said he sees a difference in me from when we were on the battlefield. It has seemed to settle him somewhat."

Obi was pleased. It meant that even Petroi could see that the efforts he and Ilena had put into retraining Thayne had been beneficial. That had been his hope. If Petroi could see that Thayne could change, he would be more likely to believe that he himself could also change. "That's good. Are you holding up okay?"

Thayne nodded. "When I get weary, I make us both sleep, though he often just rests. He's obedient, though and stays on his side of the barrier."

"That's good. I would prefer that you reserve leaving his side to when I call you out, or as a punishment. However, if you have need, please do not force yourself to do that which would damage you in his eyes - I am available to rely on. ...Have you discovered what his reward is?"

Thayne paused. "I haven't, but I will be testing several possibilities when I stress him tonight. I expect news of Mother to be the best reward at the beginning, but it will not be sufficient in the long run. I'll need to see if I can find some other reward that is not tied to her. Otherwise, in the end only being able to see her will be sufficient. It's that way with all of her Children, so it's the easiest to think of."

Obi nodded. He understood that about the Children of Mother. "What are your other thoughts?" He listened as Thayne listed off a few. Obi thought they could certainly be tried. "Because he has been part of the underworld for many years now, there are two other things you could try." Thayne listened quietly. "One is to spar with him. This works better if you begin as the stronger one, so you may wish to test this after he's already well obedient. The other is to let him see the sky. Even though he was not part of Farmor, the people who enter the dark from the light crave the sky and the memory of what they once had. If you were to begin with bringing him out here to sit," Obi pointed to the stands above him, "and work your way up to sparring with him out here," he pointed to the parade ground where many of the soldiers were practicing, "you would be able to remind him of where he began, and let him know it's where he's needed again."

Thayne looked up at the stands and the sky, then looked around the parade grounds. He nodded. He could see the validity of the plan. "May I take a practice sword in with me?"

"Only one?" Obi asked. If Thayne was attacked, he would have nothing to defend with. Obi had taken all of their weapons from them when he had left them together.

Thayne paused slightly, then nodded. "Yes. It will also be part of the training and the test."

"Very well," Obi said. "I'll hope to still find you alive the next time I come."

Thayne smiled. "I'll hope that also."

Obi walked with him over to select a practice sword, then walked him back to the prison section of the garrison, watching him enter again. Obi looked up at the sky, then at the active practice on the field. He wished he had someone to spar with. His specialty was hand and feet fighting, not swords. It was rare to find a soldier in the garrisons who could fight in that style. Then he remembered his fight with Petroi. That had been of the sort he was used to, and it had felt good to fight full out again, though he had not wanted to be fighting against that particular opponent. He knew that if he had mortally wounded Petroi Ilena would have been inconsolable, but he hadn't been able to go easy on him. Eldest had betrayed her and had needed to understand it.

Obi was glad Thayne had arrived in time. He had held out on taking Petroi down until he had seen he was near enough, but the Messenger of the Queen was not a simple opponent, and he had not cared if he killed Obi. Obi knew that in the end it was only because of his College rage against Petroi that he'd been able to best him. He would like to spar with him again when he'd been properly trained, but Petroi would likely be the better of the two of them by a slight edge without the College rage to back Obi's efforts. That would not be bad at all if they were allies. They could run together and leave Thayne to protect Ilena. ...Unless Ilena insisted on running with them, which Obi could see her doing when he closed his eyes.

He remembered how she had felt in his arms. She was still too thin from not being able to eat well, but the muscles still remembered their former shape and strength. They told him she was used to the strain and pull of running the rooftops and the trees. The same as her back told that she was used to riding hard. Even though she'd said she'd not been allowed to ride the horses of Tarc, he suspected she still had. She had that look about her when she said that only she could train the horsemen of Clarines how to handle the horses of Tarc.

His eyes snapped open. He'd had a sudden understanding. He ran to the stables and ordered that they saddle his horse and have it ready within an hour, for just after dinner. Then he headed for the Rose office. Dinner would be about to start there, shortly. He wondered if Kiki would still be there, or if she would be having her date with Mitsuhide this night, since it was her last at the castle.

He managed to arrive while she was still there. He landed on the balcony rail and looked up at her as she always looked to see him first. Her senses were the best for noticing any changes around her. She'd had to develop them as one of the rare swordswomen, and to defend her station as the heir to the Earl. He grinned at her and motioned with his head. She raised an eyebrow. He nodded. She stood and walked out onto the balcony. Zen looked up at her as she was beginning to pass. "I've been called out," she said to him. Zen looked over his shoulder and saw Obi. He looked at his sworn man, but only saw his smile. He was curious, so he listened, but he went back to his work.

"Will you come with me to the tree?" Obi asked her.

"No."

He had expected that. "Then will you come walk with me for a bit?"

Kiki looked at him a tad impatiently, then nodded. He jumped down to the ground and she followed him. He knew he could cajole her today, since otherwise she would feel guilty the whole time she was gone. He put his hands behind his head as they walked together. "Is Miss Kiki okay? Or will she come back with tears in her eyes again?" The first time he had seen her this past spring when she had returned from her father, she had been nearly in tears and had actually turned to him in a surprising way for comfort.

She walked silently for a moment, but did not take offense. "This time, there is also Ilena to support Zen, and Shirayuki." She looked at him sideways. "And Obi."

"Mmm...and Mister will be with Miss Kiki also."

Kiki nodded, her hands clasped behind her. "That will also help, but even if he didn't come, we now have an understanding."

"True," Obi agreed. The first time they had left each other with their feelings for each other unresolved. This time they knew their standing with each other. "How does Miss Kiki feel about Ilena because of that? It was difficult, I think."

"Perhaps, but I was learning that even what I had done with Obi, to not cry, had been a good thing. It was because of that I was willing to let her teach me."

Obi actually blushed. He had been teasing Zen in order to cheer him up and offered to hug him. Zen had refused of course, when suddenly Kiki had thrown her arms around him, accepting the hug. It had confused Mitsuhide and Obi had worried it had made him mad. When Shirayuki had also then grabbed Kiki in a hug, Zen had cheered up, making it all right with Mitsuhide. "Well, if Obi was able to help in some small way, then that's good."

"You were right, too. Mitsuhide wasn't afraid to have me ask, and he did already love me."

"I'm glad you were finally able to see it. Ilena helped?"

Kiki nodded. "I'm grateful. To both of you." She looked at him with an interesting expression, but kept her tongue for the moment.

Obi stopped walking and leaned against his tree, putting his hands in his pockets. She stood in front of him. Not quite looking at her, he asked, "Miss Kiki, if you could be closer to Ilena, would you chose to be?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Well, that would depend on what you mean by that. You're the one who wants to hug Zen. I'm not interested in that kind of close."

Obi smiled. "I 've seen you hug her before." Now Kiki was embarrassed. "But that's not what I mean, not really." She listened, waiting. "You know she has Children, those who follow her and help her, who she strengthens?" Kiki nodded. "Would you be one?"

Kiki went still. Very carefully, she said, "I follow Zen."

Obi nodded. "All of her Children follow and love Master. You remember it from the report. She will have none who don't love what she loves...though you don't have to love me so much. That would be okay."

"What do you mean to say, Obi?" her eyes narrowed at him.

He leaned back on his heels and looked at his toes. "In Ilena's inner circle, her Immediate Family, are only pairs. Partners. Of those, there is only one partnership of women. The others have all been men. You already know her secrets, and only the inner circle knows them." He looked up at her through his eyelashes. "There is one woman who wishes to be in the inner circle, but does not have a partner with which to enter. If she were to come to you and ask if you would join with her, I would hope you would seriously consider her request. Mother has already approved it if you wish it. She loves you already."

Kiki was having difficulty processing what he was saying, it looked like to him. He added his last bit of temptation. "It will help you immensely in protecting your home, for you would learn the inner secrets of the network, and not have to rely on a translator." Her eyes snapped into focus at that. He knew it had been the right thing to say. All of her focus, that was not on Zen, was on protecting the Earldom.

She was looking at him directly. He raised his head and looked at her in the eye, soberly, giving her the truth of his statements. Slowly, her ice melted, and she had tears in her eyes again. "Since when have you looked like that, Obi?" she asked quietly.

"Since Mother asked me to be her partner," Obi answered. Kiki's eyes threatened to spill over. He held out his arms open wide, in invitation. She paused a moment, then stepped into them. They held each other for a time, until she had recovered.

When she stepped back, she said to him, "I'll consider it. ...It will likely depend on who the other person is, though." Obi nodded. Of course it would. Then she looked at him again with that interesting expression. "Obi...you also need to examine yourself. You also already love Ilena, without understanding it. It's not something you need to fear. If you continue this way too long, all of us will be very angry with you."

Obi raised his eyebrow at her. "It may be true, Miss Kiki, but it also still must be my own decision." She looked surprised at his answer and he continued to look at her calmly, then he stood to return to the castle. "But," he looked towards the balcony where both Zen and Mitsuhide stood watching them, "if it's making everyone angry, I'll consider it faster."

Kiki stood looking at him a while longer. "I will hold you to that, Obi. All of us already rely on the smiles of both Mother and Father, Obi and Ilena."

He looked back at her in surprise, then smiled his bright smile. "Then we shall do our best to smile for you, Daughter." Kiki flushed, then made as if to attack him. He sprinted off and leapt up to the balcony railing again. He gave a bright grin to Zen and Mitsuhide, and then was up to the roof as Kiki made it up to the railing herself.

Kiki watched Obi go, then sighed as she set herself to standing on the balcony, her back resting on the railing. "Well, that was an interesting happy memory for him to want to make. I think that just leaves the two of you, now." She looked at Zen and Mitsuhide. They grinned at her. "Ah, I've scolded him for you, Zen. Though you should take every opportunity you get as well so he doesn't forget. He's promised to consider it faster since I've told him we're getting angry with him." She looked at Zen pointedly. "So get angry with him more often over it, else he'll forget. You are lost without their smiles, you know, especially since we will not be here to watch your back."

Zen looked at her seriously, then nodded. "I'll remember it."

Kiki looked away. "He already knows he loves her. He said it. He just wants to be the one to make the decision."

Zen leaned against the railing, resting his elbows on it. "I know. That's why I hesitate to scold him."

Kiki turned to look out over the courtyard also. "I think," she said slowly, "now that I have experienced it, that being scolded is better. It helps one to more seriously face it, rather than hide from it."

Zen was quiet, then he said, "That's why I've decided to go with Ilena's plan. Her eyes were scolding me the entire time, and also all of us. She was very angry. We've been too passive for far too long. She is not in the wrong to think that way." He glanced at her. "I'll let you return with your father, but I'm sending an invitation to you for the ball. I expect you to return for it. You may choose if you will come with a dance partner, or stand with a partner at my back." She looked at him in surprised dismay. Both she and Mitsuhide hated balls.

"But, I think," Zen looked at his hands, a wrinkle of worry on his face, "that it might be better if you came to stand behind me so that you could stand beside them. By then, things will be strained, and it will likely get worse even beyond that, depending on how long he takes." He stood back up, suddenly feeling restless. He looked at Kiki. "I think I will scold him at the next available opportunity, already. I think I'm getting...testy."

She grinned at his use of the description usually applied to Ilena. "Then it's a good time to scold him."

Zen looked over at Mitsuhide. "If you can get Tairn trained by then, you can go back with her after that."

Mitsuhide smiled. "I think we can do that. He is already very capable."

"Well," came Tairn's voice from behind them, at the doorway. He was leaning on the frame, his arms folded, "but it's this part that concerns me."

"Were you watching for long enough?" Zen asked him.

Tairn looked over his shoulder. Dane's head appeared. "Probably not," the younger brother answered. "We weren't here three years ago." He grinned at the three.

Tairn turned back to look at the Prince and his closest aides. "Friends take time to build, but we'll do our best."

Kiki and Mitsuhide looked at them with smiles. "We'll be counting on you, then." Mitsuhide said.

"I hope we'll have plenty of opportunities for our paths to cross," said Kiki.

Zen nodded. "It wouldn't do to have have two separate sets of friends. I'll see that it happens as much as possible." He paused to consider, then added, "I supposes that is one way Ilena and I are similar. I also like to keep it one happy family."

Mitsuhide put his hand on top of Zen's head. "I like that about you, Zen, you know that? That it's okay with you that I'm your older brother too."

Zen shooed Mitsuhide's hand off his head, but grinned back. "Yeah, I know."

"Hmm…," mused Dane, his chin still resting on Tairn's shoulder, "I wonder which one of us gets to be the older brother?"

"Me, of course," Tairn said, "I've already been chosen. Plus I have the experience already." He pushed Dane's head of his shoulder. "Stand on your own feet for a bit. That's a pointy chin you have."

Dane moved to stand next to Tairn and rested his arm on the shoulder of his brother instead, being instantly disobedient. "But is Zen ready to have a younger brother?" he asked.

Kiki looked just a little sourly at him. "What are you saying? He's already got Obi." Everyone laughed in agreement. Then she softened, "Except when he's being Father."

"Ohh?" Zen looked at her in surprise. "Is that was he was doing out there?"

Kiki paused, then nodded. "It was the first time I had seen it in him, but it was the most natural thing to him. It was surprising, but somehow not at the same time."

Dane nodded again. "I said it, didn't I? That it's already natural for him. He'll come around before it gets so bad, Zen. Leah just worries overly for Ilena. That's why she's been a good nurse for her. ...And in the end, Mother can't be denied, even by herself." He looked significantly at Zen, his eyes saying that even the Queen would not be able to rule Mother in the end.

Zen looked at him closely, then nodded. Kiki and Mitsuhide, watching him, saw his shoulders relax. They looked at each other. "I think they'll be just fine," Kiki said to Mitsuhide.

He nodded. "As long as they keep watching his back." They looked at the brothers again.

They smiled a secret smile back at them. "We've got that kind of experience already also. Mother taught it to us."

Zen narrowed his eyes at them. "Just how long has Mother been planning on putting you two into my office, anyway."

The Malkin brothers looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at him. "No idea." It was the only answer they were going to give him.

Zen sighed, giving up. "Really, I'm not going to be able to let her go. She gets into as much trouble as she fixes. ...I suppose it's the two-sided coin Obi has mentioned, isn't it?" But the rest could tell he was just asking himself.

As they the prepared to move back into the office, Kiki asked, "Zen, do you want your hug now or tomorrow at the send off?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, then said, "I think if I hugged you in front of your father he would die on the spot. So, perhaps now would be good."

"Well, he wouldn't, but that's okay," she answered. She stepped over to him and embraced him. He returned it. "Was that enough of a happy memory?" she whispered to him.

Zen smiled into her shoulder. "Yes, I think it could be. If it wasn't enough I'll get another one from you in two weeks."

She snorted, but let it be. When they separated, she looked at Mitsuhide. "I'm going to go get prepared. Can you please pick me up at my room in no longer than an hour?"

Mitsuhide nodded. "But, I think before you go, I need a hug. You've already given out too many that haven't come to me."

Kiki stared at him in surprise. "That was very open, Mitsuhide, even for you."

"Well, Ilena did say that jealousy should be treated with the same respect as anger, after all."

Kiki slowly smiled and Zen smiled as well as he walked through the open doors back into the office. He looked over his shoulder to watch them standing there, framed by the door, holding each other. Now that was a happy memory for him to remember.

"Hmm… I can already hear the patter of little Kiki's and Mitsuhide's running around Zen's office getting into trouble," Dane said. "Are you really prepared, Uncle Zen?"

Zen looked over at Dane, his eyes wide in mock fright. "Surely not."

Dane and Tairn looked at him wickedly. "Oh, yes, surely. You won't be able to say no."

Zen sighed. "Probably not." He looked back at his two best friends, now coming back inside with their arms wrapped around each other. "But, then, I won't want to. I think, the more of them - theirs, mine, Obi's and Ilena's, even yours - the better." He looked at them out of the corners of his eyes. They were waving the curse of children so soon away.

"Heaven's forbid," Aiden had looked up from his desk. "We'd never get any work done in here. Please save it for lunches in the garden."

Everyone laughed. "Well, I won't promise it," Zen said, "but I'll try to keep it restrained as much as possible."

-o-o-o-

That night was a special one for Kiki. It was her first ever date with Mitsuhide. It was not one she ever forgot. He never did either. For the first time ever, she was soft. Her clothing, still masculine, was at the same time feminine. He found he was able to be comfortable with her, yet at the same time found his eyes drawn to her over and over. He held her hand at the table. He needed to touch her or he was going to pick her up and carry her away, though he had no idea where he'd take her. He barely tasted the food, though it was certainly good enough. They found plenty of things to talk about, for once. There were many things that they knew already they enjoyed together, and they chose to talk about those things. It was okay if occasionally she was drawn in her thoughts to talk about Zen and the others. He loved them, too. The time over the meal felt like how their partnership had always felt, but warmer and softer. Her expressions were as well. He wanted to hold it always that way, though he liked all the other sides of Kiki as well.

When they were done eating, they travelled by carriage back to the castle. Mitsuhide pulled her to sit next to him when they entered. When she was sitting and as the carriage was getting underway, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You are very beautiful tonight, Kiki," he said. She looked up at him in surprise, and he couldn't help it, they were so close. He bent his head down just a little bit further and kissed her on the lips, tasting them for the first time. She didn't resist, though she was a bit tentative.

He rested his forehead on hers. "Do I really get to protect you forever now?"

"Yes," she answered him, "and I get to protect you forever now, too."

He was quiet for a while. "It's perhaps a good thing you are going to be away for a short while. I won't be able to protect you very well very soon."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to lose the fight with myself," he admitted.

"Oh," she answered. "Well, I guess I can understand that. I have been wondering if we really have to wait until Zen and my father decide it's the right time. I'd be happy with now."

Mitsuhide leaned back slightly. "I think we'd still have to get their approval to move it up, though I think they would understand why we wanted it."

"Mmm...well maybe we should ask Zen tonight, since I leave in the morning. Hearing him lecture us might help us be more patient."

Mitsuhide leaned comfortably against the back of the carriage and pulled her closer to him. "Well, it might, but I don't think I want to end the night on that note."

"What note do you want to end it on?" Kiki asked him.

"I was thinking more like ending it at your door with another kiss. Then having you close it in my face to protect yourself for me."

Kiki laughed softly. "We could do both, you know."

"Not if he throws me in the brig after we ask."

Now she did laugh. "Zen would never."

"Well, perhaps not," Mitsuhide allowed, "but he probably should. If he lectures me strenuously enough, I won't be able to kiss you at your door, either."

"Then I'll kiss you," Kiki promised.

"Will I need to close the door for you, to protect you, then?"

"No - to protect you."

"Hah. That is a problem, isn't it."

"Maybe."

He buried his face in her hair. "Don't say things like that Kiki. I'm not strong enough for them."

She was quiet for a while. Then she said, "Sorry."

He'd made her sad. "Ah, I'm sorry, too, Kiki. I've waited so long already, it's terribly difficult to wait even more."

She gripped his jacket. "I know it," she said and the longing and strain in her voice resonated with his own.

"Well, then, let's go and ask Zen."

She admired his simple and complete trust in Zen. He would accept anything Zen said to do. She hoped she could accept it, too. "Alright," she said.

Mitsuhide kissed the top of her head again and continued to hold her. He was afraid to do anything else, lest he not be able to stop.

When they arrived at Zen's personal quarters, he had only just recently arrived himself, and was still fully dressed. Kiki walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his formal short cloak. His eyes went wide, and he stood still as she draped it around his shoulders. This had always been a sign from her that they, or at least she, had official business with him.

They both went down on one knee in front of him, placing their hands to their chests in formal bows. His heart swelled. He was so proud of them both - a well matched pair. It was going to be very hard to have them away from him.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide asked for them both, "we would like to understand a thing." He nodded his willingness to answer them. "Why is it necessary that we wait to be married? We are finding that one thing very difficult now that we have agreed to it. Can you please help us?"

Zen understood. Their restraints had been lifted and they needed him to give them an external restraint. "The main reason is so that the other lords of the region will accept it. If Mitsuhide is raised up in rank by his ability, then the engagement is announced, they will not be able to complain."

"If he marries me, he will automatically be raised in rank." Kiki said.

"True," said Zen slowly. "But is that what he wants? And do you really want to prick all of the lords you'll have to work with?"

"Rank has never mattered before to me," Mitsuhide admitted. "I would be happy to not even receive the rank from Kiki, but I wouldn't want to make her life more difficult."

Kiki shook her head, "While it's important that I be able to work with the other lords, you know I have never cared whether they complain or not."

"The two are completely counter, Kiki," Zen scolded gently.

She slightly bowed her head in understanding.

Zen paused. "Let me offer this to you. Wait until you're home, Kiki. When you've seen what there is to see there, come back again in two weeks and tell me if your opinion has changed, or if it will be easier to wait. The day before you leave to come back here, if you're still minded that you can't wait, ask your father and see what he will say, but don't fight with him, just receive his advice to bring back to me." He already knew the two fought regularly because Kiki was so headstrong. "Will you at least wait that long?" he looked at both of them.

Mitsuhide nodded. Kiki nodded also, following Mitsuhide. "Very well," he said. "Is there anything else?" They looked at each other briefly, then shook their heads. He reached up and removed the cloak, and handed it to Kiki. "Put this away on your way out." She took it and they rose and bowed one more time. "Go and finish making your happy memory, but be careful with each other," he ordered them kindly.

Outside Kiki's door, because Mitsuhide was gallant, they kissed again, enough times to see them through the next two weeks, until Mitsuhide said, leaning an arm on the wall behind Kiki, "Kiki, please, I cannot. You must go."

She reached up and touched him gently on the cheek, then she reached behind her and opened her door, slipping in and closing it behind her. Once on the inside, she leaned against it, unable to be separated any greater a distance than that from her partner. On his side, Mitsuhide continued to lean on his arm, fighting to not open her door for some time, until he was able to get his feet to move him away from it and down the stairs to his own room. Once inside, he leaned against his own door, waiting and listening. Finally he heard her walk away from her door and towards her bed.

When he knew she wouldn't be coming to open his door, he also walked to his bed and lay down, his arm over his forehead. He had been listening for her movements upstairs for many years now, even at Wistal castle when they'd had a similar living arrangement. It had always been bittersweet - a comfort she was there, painful that it was that far away. It was not better now, though he was glad they'd managed to be obedient this night. It was indeed a good thing she would be leaving in the morning. He hoped he would have recovered by the time she returned.


	10. Obi and Ilena's First Date

**CHAPTER 10 Obi and Ilena's First Date**

When Obi returned to Ilena's suite, his arms were loaded. Hue let him into the main room and he requested Rio open the door out to the courtyard. She wouldn't have really done it for the stranger she couldn't see behind the tall pile of things, but the voice who complained was the right voice. When he came back in from setting things out under the tree, he told them to let him know when the dinner cart came, and disappeared into Ilena's room. When it arrived, he pushed Ilena, wearing one of her pretty dresses, out of the room in her wheelchair and out to the courtyard.

The wheelchair didn't really like to roll in grass very well, so he left it at the edge of the patio and carried her to the blanket he had laid out under the tree. There, he made her lay down, but he propped her up on her side with all the many pillows he had brought with him, saying that it should be easy enough to eat on her side. When she asked why she had to eat laying down, he only said that he wanted her to rest because he was going to make her work hard later.

As Leah and Rio brought them dinner plates and called the three in the upper office to come down to eat, Obi opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, setting one carefully next to Ilena. Then he shooed the aides all back inside. They smiled to each other as they went. An intimate picnic dinner looked like a date to them.

"I know it's your policy to only drink what someone else hands you," Obi said to her, "so I'll be pouring tonight. I could only get one bottle, but I think we should be alright."

"It would be okay if you drank most of it," Ilena said.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"Ah, no, it's fine, thank you. I just don't mind not having it. After all, I was only really ever given it when I had to drink too much of it in order to put the men under the table. While it was fun for Marcovik, it became too much of a bother for me. I'm afraid I've rather learned it is a duty, rather than an enjoyment."

"Mmm...well, I would hope you are willing to enjoy it with me, rather than have it be a duty to drink when I do." Obi frowned slightly

"Well...as long as we don't compete any more, like last time, I should think I could learn it."

"Was that a competition? I thought I was just learning your personal preferences."

"Was that what it was? I'm sorry, I couldn't tell."

Obi was quiet for a while as they ate, then he asked, "You said before that you killed one man with a knife, but that you weren't allowed weapons. Where and when did you learn to fight, and with what methods?" His suggestion to Thayne of the reward of sparing for Petroi had made him think of the question.

"Ah, my first lessons were in Tarc, when I would get into fights with the boys. The first time I saw a pair of them fight, I was surprised. I'd never seen people fight before, like that. So I watched them closely. Petroi was surprised I wasn't stopping them and was so interested. He talked to me later and I asked him to teach me. After that he started to train me with the knife, but I wanted to learn what the boys knew, the hand-to-hand combat, too. He wasn't thrilled with that. He thought they'd figure it out pretty quick that I was a girl. But after I picked the first couple of fights, and he hauled me off to scold me, I hit him. It was the only time I've ever tagged him, to date." Obi looked at her in amazement.

"He wasn't expecting it. When he came to himself and found me on the ground under his hands, he cried. That surprised me. It hadn't hurt, as he'd only just thrown me to the ground and held me down. I hadn't realized how much stress he was under, trying to protect me by himself in a foreign land, knowing I was the last of the Polov's, and him still only a teen. I was still pretty clueless then." Ilena swirled her wine in her glass and took a sip.

"I can imagine how he felt," Obi said.

Ilena nodded. "Well, so after I properly apologized and promised to look after him better, I made him promise to teach me how to fight so that they wouldn't know I was a girl. When he was satisfied, he let me go back out and fight with them again. But he wouldn't let me pick fights meanly. I had to challenge them properly. He taught me that speed was my advantage, being the lightweight of the group, and I focused on that, though I also increased my strength as I could."

"When we made it to Farmor, your father caught me practicing with the blade. That was actually what made him banish me from the main house. He took the blade away then, but I found others. He didn't know since I wasn't where he could see me. I also continued to challenge the boys there, for a while anyway, until they wouldn't accept any more because I had become too much of a girl. When Marcovik started keeping me with him, the boys who had been bullies, and remembered my fights, went to him and told him I was dangerous to his life. He didn't believe them."

Ilena smiled a wolf's smile. "They finally had to prove it to him. After I'd thrown four of them, he stopped it, and asked me what I would do with a knife if I had one. I looked at him and suggested he try it and see. He was still very naive - he actually tossed me one. The bullies managed to grab me, interrupting my aim, but I put that scar on his head and nicked his ear. He cuffed me to the ground, but didn't doubt those men anymore, and he forbade my ever having a weapon from that point on. If he ever thought I was getting out of hand, he would beat me in an actual battle to remind me I couldn't win in a fisticuff against him."

Ilena looked thoughtful. "Though, I never fought against him very hard and let him win fairly quickly. I knew he'd kill me without even knowing he'd done it, and I wasn't interested in that. I think he knew it, too." She shrugged. "He knew I was still practicing, though, even though it was a stick I used. He didn't mind me knowing how to protect myself, I think. When he learned I'd killed his top man to become the top person in the house, he wasn't surprised, though he was surprised I'd had to go that far. The bullies we still had with us hadn't sided with that man. They'd held their peace. I think to them, I was already what I became that day, and they wanted to see him die. They were the quickest to obey when I gave orders, and I never had to punish them."

Obi looked at her thoughtfully. "How many of them have you placed into the underground network?"

Ilena took a sip of her wine, then looked at him, her eyes very dark and wild. "All of them. And all of the ones who came after that were sufficiently loyal."

Obi shook his head. "Would I remember any of them?"

Ilena paused. "Yes," she finally said. "But you aren't ready for that yet."

"Why not?"

She looked down and traced her finger on the blanket. "Because you are currently punishing the person who will teach it to you."

"Mmm..., well, I'll learn one thing at a time, then." He looked away from her for a moment, then looked back at her. "Have you practiced learning the sword?"

She didn't look up at him. "When would I have had the opportunity to do that?"

He heard a thing in her voice he had never heard before, though it was very slight. His skill was good enough that not a drop of wine spilled on the blanket. He was on top of her, one hand forcing her to look at him, the other reaching for her dominant hand. She looked at him the wild darkness still in the backs of her eyes. They were giving away nothing, but her hand did. He released it and felt the shoulder muscles in her back. "Why? Why are you learning the sword?"

Ilena looked at Obi soberly. "There is one man who must die at my hands."

"And this man is so strong you need to use a sword?"

"Yes."

"Then how can you hope to defeat him?" Anger began to rise in Obi.

"Obi will not allow me to fight him alone."

"You wanted to have me as your partner so that you would have sufficient strength?" The anger snuffed as fast as it rose.

Ilena nodded. "It's one of the reasons."

"...Who is it?"

"You already know."

Obi released her and sat. "Haaa... I think you will let Master decide how he'll die. That is his to plan, not yours."

She looked at him, then lowered her eyes. "I understand."

Obi looked around the picnic blanket. It looked like they were pretty much done eating. "Ah, but it would still be okay for you to practice the sword here. I've had to learn it since coming to Master. It's a thing necessary to learn to follow him."

Ilena looked back up at him, her face still passive, but he thought her eyes were more accepting. "Finish your wine. We have another thing to do." He collected up the plates to move them off the blanket and finished the last of his own wine, then put the cups with the plates. Deciding he would practice, he used the short-distance code to ask Rio and Leah to come clean up the picnic after they had left.

"Not too bad," Ilena commented. "Try this," she showed him a slightly different way to form the sounds. "The dialects individuals speak with make the form change. You are trying to learn to speak it from people who have a different dialect from you. If you can remember that form, you should come out clearer."

Obi tried to use the new form, giving the same original order he had before. Then he tried listening closely to see if he could hear from this distance. He was surprised when he actually could. But then, the door was open and they were talking directly to him. "Does it really make such a difference to be in line with what is being said?"

"It can. When Leah was standing watch with me, she learned to stand directly across from my location so she could hear me." Obi nodded. Then Ilena creased her brow. "Obi, why is there a horse being left at the gate?"

"Ah, he's here, then? I'll be right back."

Obi stood smoothly and went to the Cat gate. He took possession of his horse and brought him into the courtyard. Ilena pulled herself to sitting as they walked up to her. "Help me up, Obi. I should meet him standing."

He helped to lift her and stood as her support, his arm around her waist, her's around his shoulders. "Fenrier, this is my partner, Ilena. Ilena, this is my other partner, Fenrier."

Ilena looked into Fenrier's eye until the horse blinked and turned his head away from her. She held out her hand and he put his nose under it. She patted his nose and he snuffled at her shirt then lightly pushed Obi with his nose. He pet Fenrier fondly, then carefully set Ilena back down to sitting. "He likes to run, but I think he'll be gentle for you."

"What?" she looked up at him in surprise.

He took Fenrier's bridle and pulled on it straight down. "Down Fenrier. I can't lift her that high." Fenrier was a fairly tall horse and Obi would rather the horse do the work. Slowly, Fenrier folded his front legs, then his hind legs, and knelt down in the grass. Obi lifted Ilena up again and helped her hobble over to the saddle. Fenrier watched them carefully, learning by Ilena's gait and Obi's support of her that she was wounded. Obi seated her on the saddle side-saddle, both legs on the one side. Then he told her to hold on and supported her as best he could. "Up, Fenrier," he commanded.

Normally horses have to scramble hard to rise from a kneeling position, but he managed to do it fairly cautiously, to not spill his master's precious person. He was used to having the red-haired girl ride him, of course, so two passengers weren't a problem, but this one smelled of Obi, where that one never did. And, she had known how to greet him. Once he was up he wanted to shake, but he resisted. She was properly balanced, but she was also not secure. He settled with shaking his head and neck. Ilena patted him on the shoulder. "You did that very well, Fenrier. Thank you." He was pleased with the praise and looked back at her, his eyes seeming to say, _you're welcome_.

Obi put his foot in the stirrup and swung up to sit behind Ilena. That was a new thing for Fenrier, too. Normally Shirayuki sat behind Obi. Obi held the reins in one hand and kept Ilena securely balanced with the other, not that he needed to. He could feel she was already perfectly balanced, but he knew she would tire soon enough. He directed Fenrier to head for the Cat gate. They smiled at Dale on the way through the first doorway. He smiled back. "If you're gone by the time we get back, let Frederick know we'll be arriving the same way," Obi told him.

Dale nodded. "Have fun," he said.

Ilena smiled her thanks.

The gate guards let them out and Obi headed up the rolling hills, keeping Fenrier at a slow walk. Obi didn't really have a destination in mind, just closer to the forest and to a point where they could turn and look over the castle and city, so he just let Fenrier pick his footing. He could feel Ilena relaxing in proportion to the distance away from the castle they were and the amount of time she'd been on the horse. It was the same for him. They travelled in silence for a while, just enjoying the feelings of peace and freedom that came over them.

Ilena did spend some time looking at the layout of the land as they went. It was her first time to really see it, after all. Then she just relaxed into Obi and watched the sky for some time, breathing in the late spring evening air. Finally she sighed. "Fenrier really does like to run, doesn't he? He's being very good, but I can feel the power beneath the surface, waiting to come out when he's asked. It makes me wish we could let him run. I haven't been able to feel that exhilaration for a long time, at least not when I could just enjoy it."

"Mmm," agreed Obi, "but we can do that another time when you're more recovered. I've been thinking about it. You said you weren't allowed to help with or ride the highland horses, but you still did, didn't you?"

Ilena grinned, remembering it. "Yes, I did. As I said, I was always getting into trouble. It became my favorite thing to do, to steal a horse and ride off with it, as fast as I could go. Once, I even managed to keep it for a week. That was fun. After they gave up, we just wandered all over. Every once in a while, I'd stop and lay down in the grass and look at the sky. The space there is so big, I could feel completely lost, or at one with it all. Of course, I wasn't lost, even though all I could see was the grasslands. All the horses know where their own herd is. Once I got hungry enough, I gave the horse it's head and we were back at camp in about four hours. I slipped off it far enough out that it and I were back in our places for nearly three hours before anyone noticed we'd come back - well except Petroi and Nana. I'd gone to find them first thing since I knew they were already worried, though I'd warned them ahead of time I was going to stay out as long as I could that time."

"Were you punished?"

"...It's actually a rite of passage for the boys, one of them, anyway. Not getting caught meant I was no longer a child, but a young man. It was after that I was allowed to sit in the family council meetings to listen and learn, like all the young men. The Lord kept his eyes on me that whole first week of meetings I showed up. I finally decided it was because he was surprised I had come back at all and wanted to sit in the meetings, since I was such a ruffian, but I think now it was also because he found it intriguing that a girl could do it, and he was surprised I had wanted to be in the meetings so badly. They wouldn't let me in before then and I'd been asking. But he also, in the end, knew exactly why I wanted to listen in."

"After leaving, I thought back on it and decided that appraising look, which he gave me on more than one occasion, was him deciding that he wanted me for himself even more. In the last month before we left, we travelled slower than we had before. I think he was trying to decide whether he was going to keep me after the year or let me go. I was getting pretty angry by then, and nearly challenged him myself. Only the grandfathers stepping in and sending me out saved me, I think. Petroi wouldn't let me go back after that until the last time I saw him. The Lord was probably provoking me on purpose so he could have a few private meetings before the year was up to see what his council could be talked into. Well, that and he likes to see how far he can push me. It was the beginning of my training to patience, that year."

Ilena was looking north, towards Tarc as she spoke. Now she turned away, and leaned her head on Obi's chest, but she didn't say anything more for a while. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her head, and kissed the top of her head. Then he ran his fingers down her hair, measuring it's length as he did so. The touch seemed to help her calm somewhat from her memories. He had to resist a sudden urge. "I'm glad he didn't keep you, in the end," he said calmly. "You had a lot of things to do here. I think you would have been wasted as a Tarc woman."

He could sense she smiled. "I think that's what he decided, too. I'd already done so much in that one year, he wanted to see what else I would do." She sighed and looked up at the sky again. "Honestly, I think he's delayed coming into Wilant just because he's been entertained by watching and pushing me. I'm old enough now, and he isn't getting any younger either. He won't wait much longer." She paused, then hesitantly said, "I wouldn't mind if he waited forever. I don't want to ever see him again, but he's had too much time to rule over Tarc and Selicia already. It's time to see he is gone." She turned to Obi again and buried her face in his chest this time. He could feel her trembling slightly. He held her to him again.

"What is it?" he asked her gently. Her hand came up slowly and grasped his jacket. He understood. She was afraid. "It will be alright. Master will protect you, and so will I." She nodded, but it was a while before she moved again.

Turning her head, she asked, "Obi, why have you given me this night?"

He smiled. "I was thinking that Miss Kiki and Mister shouldn't be the only ones to have a date tonight. That wasn't quite fair, I think." She pushed off of his chest and looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't have any oranges, though. Just dates." He grinned a lop-sided grin at her.

*Pft!* Ilena put her hand to her mouth, covering the sudden laugh.

"Like," he pointed to the woods, "I want to take you to the woods so we can run the trees." He pointed towards the city. "And I want to run the roofs with you, and take you to some of the places I like to go, and take you to the Black Cat so they can shower you with affection, while I watch you be Mother the whole night. And I want to take you places you want to go."

Ilena looked back around to him. "I would like to do those things too. But there are other places I would like to take you, that are different." She looked back towards the north. "I would like to take you to see a peaceful Tarc," she looked northwest, "and a cheerful Selicia." She looked west. "To see the brilliant Lyrias again and share the places we both know and love together." Her gaze continued southward, "I'd like you to show me southern Clarines and the sea coast. When I am with Mistress, I can feel the faint call of Tanbarun, whispering it, too, has things to show me." She looked over the castle, now. "But right now, the call that is strongest is the one that pulls me to Falcon's Hollow. Will we go now, after Miss Kiki is gone tomorrow?"

Obi had been watching her face as she talked of the pull she felt for the spaces she loved and called home. Her glow was brilliant, yet she was content to sit his wrist and wait for his word. He reached up and pet her hair again. "Yes, we will go soon. Your hatchlings wait for you. Even I can feel them calling for you."

She turned to look at him quizzically. "Hatchlings? It's Children, Obi." He just looked at her. "Oh, I was being like that again, is it?"

He nodded. "But, it's okay. You've become very obedient. We can do all of those things someday. We just need to continue to be patient and wait for the opportunities to come."

Ilena looked at him, appraising him. "You are considering it seriously, aren't you?" He let his eyes answer for him. She finally looked away with a sigh.

As he pointed Fenrier back to the castle and got him moving, Obi had a thought. "Ilena...you say that Marcovik kept you by his side at all times. You have only mentioned one time being in Lyrias with him, very early, yet by what you just said it sounds like you have been there frequently. And George told of a time you came to see him, when he finally called you. And when I was collecting the witnesses, one of the Children who live in the area around Falcon's Hollow told me that you have regular rounds for meeting with them, and that I would understand it when I became Father. I think I would like to understand that now."

Ilena continued to look toward the castle and didn't say anything for a time. Then she said, "Obi, how could I have been in multiple places at the same time?" It was asked in her teaching voice.

Obi looked at her in surprise. He thought to the only other examples he had. "You had doppelgangers, too?"

Ilena looked back over her shoulder at him. "Something like that." Then she faced forward again and wouldn't answer any more.

Obi shook his head. It was more than that, but she wasn't ready to tell him. Even now, she still had her secrets that she kept. He was tempted to pinch her, but he didn't think it would help.

By the time they were back through the Cat gate, Ilena was definitely tired. Obi got down from Fenrier, then helped her down. Ilena wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her around the waist. Her left leg wouldn't hold her at all, and the other trembled. He was glad he'd placed Fenrier so that when she was down he just had to turn her and settle her into her wheelchair. She held out her hand to Fenrier and thanked him. The horse nuzzled her, wishing her good night. Obi whistled for the boys upstairs and sent the first one that showed up to take Fenrier back to the castle stables., then he wheeled her into the suite.

There was only one small light in the main room, though the door to the maid's room was open a bit. "We're back. You can lock up," he told them, not bothering to be loud. They already knew, after all. When they entered Ilena's room, there was already a hot bath drawn. Obi smiled. One of the boys had probably been up in the tree watching them and told Leah when they were on the way back.

Rio walked into the room. "Master Obi, will you please let me see to her bath tonight?"

Obi paused, then nodded. He actually also wanted to rest. He wheeled Ilena into the bathroom, then walked out to her bedroom, closing the door behind him. It wasn't really right for him to play that kind of nurse anymore, anyway. Not that he had since the last washtub bath she'd had just before the Lord's Court. And then he had only been the muscle to lift her from bed to tub to bed again, just like the previous time.

As he walked past the wardrobe, he took down the salve. She would need it tonight, and likely later as well. Riding, even side-saddle, was strenuous. She was practiced, but her muscles were still weak. He sprawled on the settee and waited for them to be done. He wondered how Thayne was getting along with Petroi. He should have started the initial testing right about now. Obi thought about Petroi for a moment. It wasn't just a problem with Petroi. Obi hadn't really had a good first impression of him, either. It helped to hear Ilena's stories about him.

For a young guard, he'd tried very hard in very difficult circumstances with a very difficult girl child. And given that she still liked to get herself into trouble - to go rolling off the cliff - it wasn't surprising that Petroi found it difficult to trust her judgement without some of his own understanding. In a few days, when he and Thayne had finally bonded, Obi would need to go and spend some intensive time with them both. Then he would ask Petroi to tell him more, and Obi would tell Petroi about his own experiences with the Princess Falcon, from before and now. Then, maybe, they would be able to start over.

He wondered if Petroi knew the details behind the stories of her collection of the witnesses. She'd been missing from his life, other than in reports, for as long as she'd been missing from Obi's, and longer. Would those stories help Petroi? Maybe he could loan the book to Thayne as part of his reward system to Petroi. He made a mental note to get it copied, then wondered vaguely if he was really ever going to get the unabridged version.

Ilena and Rio finally came out of the bath. Obi watched them, finding their interaction rather cute. Rio fussed over Ilena, and Ilena preened in it. Once Rio had Ilena in bed, she walked to the wardrobe and looked for the cream. Not finding it, she looked around the bed and the nightstand. Finally, in her searching, she looked over at Obi. Obi looked at her. Rio sighed in defeat. "Master Obi, please?" He shook his head. She sighed again. "Please, be good tonight, Master Obi, please." Then she turned to finish cleaning up.

Obi raised an eyebrow. "That was two please's, Rio, three if you count the first one."

"Yes, Master Obi, it was," her voice was firm. He didn't answer her.

Ilena had been watching their exchange. Now she smiled. "I'm glad you like him, Rio."

Rio looked at Ilena affronted, then she looked rueful. "Well, he is just like you. It's hard not to."

"In what way?" asked Obi. He'd heard it before, but was wondering what Rio saw.

Rio looked at him distrustfully. "You both keep trying to roll off the cliff. And every time I snatch at you, you turn and smile the happy side of the coin at me. But when I turn my back for even a moment, the worrisome side shows it's face, and I have to go chasing after you again."

"Me, too, Rio? Really?" Obi said surprised.

Rio looked at him, her lips pursed. "Oh, yes, Master Obi. You, too."

"Well, I shall have to consider that then," Obi said to her. "Though...it isn't likely to change any time soon, I suppose."

Rio sighed as she reached for the door handle to leave. "No, I don't suppose it will. Please be good tonight, please." She left, closing the door behind her.

Obi looked at Ilena. "She said it again."

"She must really mean it, then," Ilena said to him mildly.

Obi stood and went to her side. "It is rather difficult that I can't at least sit on your bed. Could at least that be allowed?"

"Will that lead to further allowances, Obi?" Ilena asked. "I tend to think it will," she added.

Obi sighed. "Very well." He still applied the salve himself though, gently rubbing it into the muscles at her left hip. He could tell that it was overstressed a bit, as it trembled under his fingers, then finally relaxed after it was warmed. "It looks like you will have a permanent battle scar," he said to her, "though it is faint."

"Mmm…," she said, her eyes closed, relaxing. "It could be worse."

"True," he said. He closed the jar and covered her, then put the jar away in the wardrobe. "Do you want to go see Miss Kiki off in the morning?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Ilena said. "Is Master Zen supposed to come meet with us then, too?"

"Yes, but I think it will be after. Perhaps we'll all walk back here together."

"Mmm...is Mistress going to be involved in it also?"

"Well, probably not the usual meetings, but this one's to talk about her, isn't it?"

"True." Ilena echoed him. "She should be here. I wonder what Master has decided to do."

Obi didn't know, so he didn't answer. He leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead. "Tomorrow is soon enough to find out."

"Thank you for the date, Obi. It was good to finally be outside. It's been a long time."

"You're welcome." He brushed the back of her hand with the back of his, then trailed his fingers along hers until they parted. "Good night." He blew out the candle on the night stand.

"Ilena," he said in the darkness, not moving, "are there people who hate you enough to send assassins after you?"

"Why?"

"Did I see one just now outside the window?"

"Well, I suppose there are some, if they knew who I was and could get past the guards. But if you throw that dagger at Henry, I will be very sad. He's just doing what he was told."

Obi sighed. "Henry, you can't pop up like that. I come from the underworld, remember - kill first, then ask questions?" He could just make out Henry's apology. As he made his way in the dark to his settee, he added, "Rio, I'm not going to do anything, except go to sleep where I'm supposed to. Please go to bed, both of you." The answers he got back were satisfactory enough, but he knew they would keep watch until he and Ilena were asleep anyway.

He was about to settle onto the settee, then remembered he hadn't visited the bathroom himself, and could also probably use a good cleaning. He sighed. "Check that. I'm going to my room after Ilena falls asleep." He plopped down on the settee, irritated with himself.

Ilena giggled. Obi leaned his head back and smiled. ...In the end, he fell asleep before he could get over there.


	11. Kiki Leaves the Castle

**CHAPTER 11 Kiki Leaves the Castle**

Obi woke before dawn surprised at where he was. He managed to stumble his way across the residence hall to his own room. He yawned as he sat on the side of the tub while it filled, then remembered he had to scrub clean first. That helped him to wake up better. He would carry breakfast into Ilena when he was done. But when he left his room, Ilena was already sitting in her wheelchair in the hall. She smiled up at him brightly. "I was thinking it would be nice if we could all eat breakfast together with Miss Kiki, as part of sending her off." Even as she said it, Kiki and Mitsuhide exited their rooms. They both smiled at Ilena when they saw her waiting for them. When they saw her smile brightly back, and Obi's relaxed pose, standing next to her, they smiled at him as well.

Mitsuhide reached them first as he was coming just across the hall. "Good morning. It's good to see you, Ilena."

"Good morning, Mister Mitsuhide! It's good to see you also this morning."

Mitsuhide turned to watch Kiki come down the stairs. Ilena continued to watch Mitsuhide's face for a moment, then turned to look at Kiki's face. Obi, who had already taken in their situation very quickly, looked at Ilena's face. Ilena's face became a satisfied smile and her eyes danced. Mitsuhide stood stiffly for a moment, but he couldn't hold it in the face of Kiki's shy smile to him, and he welcomed her to the breakfast cart with an embrace that she returned.

"It looks like you two had a good date last night," Obi commented, mostly to help them keep the morning moving forward.

Kiki looked over to him and then Ilena. She let go of Mitsuhide, but he held on to her hand so she pulled him over with her. She dropped his hand and bent down and hugged Ilena. "Good morning. Thank you for coming out for breakfast this morning."

Ilena smiled brightly again. "Usually Obi prevents it, just because he still believes he must feed me in bed. I wanted to be with everyone this morning."

Kiki looked at Obi, then back at Ilena. "What happened?"

Ilena looked a bit surprised at her question and looked at Obi. He gave the faint nod that meant she could answer, and walked over to stand by Mitsuhide at the cart. They both were aimed at getting plates for the ladies first.

"Obi took me out of the castle last night after feeding me a nice picnic dinner. He said I could call it a date."

"Oh?" Kiki said looking at Obi. "You're properly considering it then?"

Obi didn't look at Kiki, "Of course," he answered, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be doing. He handed Ilena her plate, then headed back to the cart for his own plate.

Mitsuhide handed Kiki a plate of food. "That's good, that you were able to get out, then," he said to Ilena.

Ilena nodded, swallowing her first bite of breakfast. "He brought Fenrier into the courtyard and let us meet, then let me ride with them up into the hills above the castle. It was so nice to see the sky and feel the wind again."

"Wasn't it painful to ride?" Shirayuki asked her, coming up behind Kiki as Mitsuhide turned back to the cart.

"Good morning, Princess Shirayuki," Ilena said to her brightly, her smile beaming for Shirayuki as well.

Shirayuki smiled back. "Good morning, Ilena, everyone." She got good mornings back all around.

"No, it didn't hurt so much. I rode side-saddle. I think to have straddled Fenrier that long would have hurt, though. I was worn out completely by the time we got back. A good night's sleep has helped that, of course, and Ryuu's salve."

"That's good," Shirayuki said and as she turned to go to the breakfast cart, Obi handed her a plate of food. Serving her was already habit, and why he kept serving Ilena. "Ah, thank you, Obi."

"But I want to hear what Miss Kiki and Mister did last night," Obi said, picking his plate up again.

"Well...," Mitsuhide blushed. He was never able to hide his emotions. He got raised eyebrows from Ilena and Obi, but the innocent Shirayuki didn't see it.

"It's not that," Kiki said to the older two. "He just wanted to."

"So did you," Obi said to her.

"I suspect you did also," she retorted back.

"Rio thought I did," he said. "She watched over us like a mother hen over her chick until I passed out."

"Well, that's good then," Kiki said. Mitsuhide had been looking at Obi just as suspiciously as Rio had the night before. He relaxed at Obi's comment. Ilena had a secret smile.

"Wanted to, what?" Shirayuki asked.

Ilena looked at her in surprise. The rest ignored her. "Ah, Mistress Shirayuki…," Ilena shook her head sadly. "Are you still really so innocent, or is it because you're a researcher?"

"What does that have to do with it?" Obi asked.

Ilena considered, then asked, "What was the reaction at the table when the surgeon midwife talked about her points."

"Mmm...yes, but still," he said.

"What was her reaction?"

"She talked like any researcher. Pretty calmly and nonplussed."

"Yes. And how did Mistress Shirayuki react to helping the surgeons, as opposed to most people?"

Obi nodded slowly, looking at Shirayuki. "So...she knows about it, but her basic instinct is to approach it clinically?"

Ilena nodded. "How does she react when she's in the middle of it herself?"

Obi grinned. "She turns bright red and can't speak. Sometime for days." Mitsuhide and Kiki's eyes sparkled, remembering.

"Then, yes. She knows, she just doesn't react the same as everyone else. It'll be a rough start for them. It's good for me to know, though, so I can help guide her through it. Ah, is he any better?"

All three aides shook their heads. "He hides it better, given his court practice," Kiki allowed.

Ilena looked wiser. "Then I'll watch him, too. ...It might be a very good idea to give them a week of solitude after the wedding. That would train them faster."

Shirayuki was beginning to turn pink. "Train us to do what?" She almost couldn't ask it.

"To not show in public that you're thinking about each other so much. When it becomes a normal thing to you, and it is, you won't be embarrassed about it. Much like when you started to become a woman. You were embarrassed by the flow at the beginning when it happened to you, but now it's so commonplace you just deal with it as it comes."

Obi could see that Ilena's words were both causing Shirayuki to be more flustered, yet at the same time, because she was talking like a researcher, she was finding some source of comfort to hold on to.

Shirayuki was finally able to nod, then she broke down and crouched to the floor, holding her plate in her lap, and put her hand over her eyes and flaming red cheeks. "Ilena. That really was too much."

"I'm sorry Mistress Shirayuki. You were holding your own there for a while. What happened?"

"I thought back to the conversation you just had and understood it in this way."

Everyone laughed. "It really is quite normal. I would be very afraid for Miss Kiki and Mister Mitsuhide if they hadn't felt that way. They've had to restrain themselves for even longer than you and Master Zen, after all." Ilena reassured her.

Shirayuki looked up at her, surprise on her face. "Well, that is true. I wonder how they managed that?"

Obi looked at her in speculation. "Is it getting hard for you?"

"Ah, well, that," Shirayuki looked down.

"Well, I would hope so," Ilena said with some heat. "It's been driving your anger, likely, that frustration. That isn't a bad thing. It's one of the things helping you to move forward - just let it. There is no need to be bothered by it. You already have sufficient restraint. It's just you won't at the first when you let the restraints go. ...Like these two last night." Ilena looked knowingly at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

Obi decided it was time to reign in Ilena. "And you, who are also so innocent, and talk this way." She looked at him.

Ilena nodded, recognizing his desire to restrain her, but she couldn't let the comment pass. "Who am I Obi?" The question came from deep inside her and her eyes were dark pools. Everyone could feel the cool breeze that wafted from her. "What have I seen in my lifetime already?" Obi paused. "Shall I say those things in Mistress's ears?"

He thought very hard about everything he had heard, read and seen. He shook his head, dropping his gaze. "I'm sorry."

Ilena turned to look at Shirayuki, holding out her hand to her, but her eyes were still dark and not fully seeing the people surrounding her. "Princess. Do not be afraid to love fully when it's finally time. Your love is full of light and joy. Rejoice and be glad in it."

When Shirayuki nodded, Ilena turned to look at Kiki and Mitsuhide until they, too, nodded. Ilena placed her hands in her lap and closed her eyes until she had recovered. Shirayuki looked at Obi, concerned. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, I'm sorry, Mistress, to destroy the mood. I said it without thinking."

"Well, as long as you understand," Shirayuki said, almost automatically. She looked between the two of them, then glanced at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"I think it's time to go," Kiki said, taking Mitsuhide's hand. But Mitsuhide was looking closely at Ilena, so Kiki was not surprised when he walked over to her instead, though he kept hold of Kiki's hand.

Crouching down in front of Ilena, he placed his hand on her head. She opened her eyes to look at him, a little surprised. "Thank you, Ilena, for reminding us that love is very important to being whole. We will all follow your example and love well."

As a tear dripped down her face, she said to him, "Thank you, Mitsuhide."

As they moved to walk out of the aide's quarters wing, Henry materialized to push Ilena's wheelchair. Obi wondered if he had been watching, listening, or if Ilena had called him, then decided that it didn't really matter because whichever it was he was being a good servant to his mistress, and that was sufficient. Obi walked quietly beside her chair down the hall, behind Shirayuki, in what was becoming his position for this time. When Ilena reached up and held onto the hem of his jacket, he looked down surprised. She was looking worried and biting her lip. He stopped, and Henry stopped as well. He crouched down to her level. "What is it?" he asked her.

"I-I'm sorry, Obi. I was too happy again." She looked rather miserable now.

He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "No. That was fine. The others were pleased to have you happy." He paused until she looked at him, though it was from the corner of her eye. "The error was mine. I could have been more thoughtful in how I chose to warn you to remember."

"But," she tried to hide her eyes in his hand briefly, "I don't want them angry with Obi. It makes me sad."

He smiled gently at her, "It's okay. It won't last long. They are often angry with Obi, but it passes. Obi makes many mistakes."

Ilena looked up at him, then past him. He lowered his hand and turned to see what she was looking at. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Shirayuki had paused, noticing their absence, and were looking at them, warm proprietary smiles on their faces.

"See? They are already forgiving," he told her. He stood and kissed her forehead, then began walking again to rejoin the other three. Henry kept Ilena by Obi's side. When they reached the other three, they all three touched Ilena in some way, to comfort her. They continued on to the place outside the castle where Kiki would be leaving from, the atmosphere between them warm and companionable again.

Once the ladies were in place, Mitsuhide and Obi turned to go leave them. Ilena looked up at them. "Obi, where are you going?"

"To get Master," he said.

"Why?" she asked him. "He's been with us since we left the wing."

Everyone looked at her in surprise, then looked up the stairs to the landing above. Zen was stepping out from behind a supporting pillar, smiling slightly, pulling an imitation of his brother, who loved to appear in surprising locations at unexpected times. As he walked down to them, he said, "I wonder if even Izana could hide from you. Your range is quite a bit larger than even Kiki's, and I have a difficult time hiding from her." He looked at Kiki, "Or is it you are distracted today?" Kiki shook her head, denying it.

They looked back up as Dane and Tairn followed Zen down. "And did you know we were also with him?" Dane challenged Ilena. Mitsuhide relaxed knowing Zen hadn't been by himself.

"Hmm… I seem to remember that misstep and hop you made when Tairn stopped suddenly because he hadn't been watching closely enough." Dane looked crestfallen. "You were too eager this morning, but I would recognize your scent anywhere, so it doesn't matter." She smiled at him and opened her arms for him.

Dane went to her and leaned over to put his head on her shoulder and let her wrap her arms around him. He very noticeably relaxed, relieved to be with her again. Obi noticed Shirayuki shift uncomfortably. "It's okay, Mistress. That's the universal greeting of Mother to her Family. It's how she knows they are still alive and well, and they know the same thing of her."

Shirayuki looked at him, her eyes deep. "I think, Obi, that you and I need to have a talk."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Okay, Mistress." He wondered exactly what she was wanting to know.

Tairn looked at Mitsuhide. "Actually, we asked if we could pick Zen up this morning. Father is leaving at the same time as well. We had nearly reached the hall when the lot of you came out. It was Zen's idea to follow you rather than meet with you then."

Zen wrinkled his nose slightly. "I've been feeling testy and a bit rebellious, I think."

"Oh? That is very insightful, Zen," Kiki said.

Zen nodded. "I have the two of you to thank for that," he looked between Obi and Kiki, then also glanced at Mitsuhide.

Shirayuki looked at him. "It's hard to face change," she said, "especially when it separates you from people you care about for a time."

Zen looked at Shirayuki, his eyes soft for her. He walked over to her and put his hand on her head. "Thank you, Shirayuki. You always know what to say to help me, also." He kissed her cheek. "I'm very glad it's not you that's leaving this time." He looked back at Kiki, "Though I will miss Kiki."

Shirayuki nodded. "Me, too."

Zen looked at Shirayuki. "I've sent her an invitation to the ball, so she has to come back in two weeks for that, at least."

Shirayuki and Ilena both looked at Zen in surprise. He smiled at both of them. "We'll go with Ilena's plan. We'll discuss the details in a bit, when we meet."

Ilena nodded, her eyes wide with surprise. Obi smiled at her and put his hand on her head.

The carriages that would take Earl Seiran and Earl Malkin back to their respective homes were pulling into the courtyard. Kiki turned to Mitsuhide and hugged him. He bent down and kissed her lips long, then whispered to her and she nodded. Then she went to Zen and hugged him, then Shirayuki, who promised again to write. She refused to hug Obi again, giving him the evil eye when he tried, but when he backed down, she looked at him softly. "Take care of her and yourself." He nodded.

She went to Ilena and bent down to hug her. "If I should choose to become a Daughter, will you make Mitsuhide a Son?"

Ilena was surprised again, then smiled slightly. "Did Father invite you?" Kiki nodded. "That's good. No, I will not make Mitsuhide a Son." Before Kiki could feel disappointed, Ilena added, "He's already my Older Brother."

Kiki smiled. "Like Zen."

Ilena nodded. "And while you may be a daughter while in training, in the end you will still be my sister."

Kiki's arms tightened briefly around Ilena. "It is good. I've already seen you as both a mother and a sister as well. Thank you."

"Take care. You will hear from me." Ilena said as Kiki stood again.

Kiki nodded, then went to Dane and Tairn and shook their hands. "Good luck," she said to them, "...with everything." She waved vaguely at the people around them, indicating she meant the people as well as the mountains of paperwork she was leaving them to handle.

"Ah, are you ready then, Kiki, dear?" her father's voice rang out as he strode up to the group.

"Yes, Father," she said to him. "You're late, as usual."

"I think it is that you are early as always," he responded. He passed her and went to Zen and bowed. "I will communicate with you soon. Thank you for coming to see us off." Zen answered him appropriately and he turned to Mitsuhide. "And is my son-in-law coming as well today?"

Mitsuhide flushed slightly and shook his head. "Prince Zen has asked that I stay another two weeks to complete the training of Tairn. I'll come after that."

Earl Seiran glanced at Tairn then nodded. "What's two weeks, when I've been waiting seven years?" He looked at Zen with a mildly accusing look.

Zen smiled benignly at him, but didn't open his mouth. To his aides, they could see he was at first frustrated and angry, but then for some reason he moved to mirth, and glanced at Ilena. They looked at her, but she wasn't giving anything away. Rather she was looking away from the group, a faint smile on her face.

They looked up and saw Earl Malkin approaching. As the whole group's attention was caught by him, he looked up to see them all looking at him. He flushed a little. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"What happened, Father?" Dale asked, a perplexed look on his face.

The earl was looking very flustered. "I'm afraid I was accosted as I attempted to leave my rooms this morning." He looked down at the little person holding onto his leg, then over at Zen. "I'm afraid I haven't been able to find the parent, so thought if I could beg to have you assist me…?"

Obi walked over to the young child, crouching down to his level. "Hello, I'm Obi. Lord Malkin needs to go home now. Will you come with me and we'll see him off, then we can go find your parents? I'll bet they are very worried about you by now. You've been gone a long time." Obi smiled gently and held out his hand. The child looked up at the earl, then tentatively held out his hand to Obi. Obi gently took it and led the child to release the earl's leg. Then he walked over towards Ilena. "This is Ilena, my partner," he introduced her and she smiled gently at the child.

"Would you like to sit in my lap until we have waved goodbye? Then you can ride with me while we go find your parents, okay? Do you see? My chair has wheels. It's quite fun, actually to get pushed where you need to go." She held her hand out to the child as well, and he nodded, looking with big eyes at the wheels on her chair. Together she and Obi got him into her lap, where she held him gently.

"Master Zen, may I breach the punishment sufficient only to find this child's parents?" She looked at Zen.

Zen looked at her, then at Obi, who shrugged, letting Zen make the choice. "Yes, as long as they all understand."

Ilena bowed. "Thank you, Master Zen." To the child she asked, "What is your name?" He whispered in her ear. "Oh, that is a fine name." She said. "Now, see if you can hear me say it." Obi opened his ears and listened well, his eyes fixated on her. She raised her head slightly and sweet silver notes, soft yet penetrating fell from her lips. They echoed through the courtyard and up into the castle, ringing through and around the hallways and inner courtyards. For a moment, there was hushed stillness in it's wake. Then a sudden flurry of activity began, that those in the outer courtyard knew nothing of. The boy looked at Ilena in wonder, his mouth making an 'o'.

"Ah, what was that?" Earl Seiran asked.

Dane smiled. "It's good to hear the voice of Mother again. It's been a very long time."

Ilena had her head cocked slightly, then she turned to Earl Malkin, who was staring at her. "His nurse apologizes profusely and is on her way to retrieve him. His parents are also being reassured he is safe and well...and they thank you for watching over him. You may go ahead and go. He will be okay."

Obi looked at Dane. "Could you hear the answers from this far away?"

Dane smiled at him. "I'm a captain, remember. Well, but the answers were still faint, for me," he shrugged. "They were tuned for Mother's ears, as well, since she sent the request." He grinned again. "But everyone in the castle is ecstatic she called personally."

Ilena looked around at them all. "Well, it seemed a good opportunity to teach you what to listen for. You will all likely hear it again."

Earl Malkin finally found his voice. "It was you?" his voice broke slightly, and tears were standing in his eyes.

Ilena looked at him fondly. "Yes, Lord Malkin. From before I saved your son, I knew you."

The earl formally bowed to her. "Thank you, Director Ilena. I cannot express my gratitude sufficiently."

"You already have," she said to him. He looked up into her eyes, confused. She turned her head and looked at his sons.

"You have raised fine sons to stand with you, and behind Master Zen. That is sufficient." She looked back at him again. He was struggling to control his emotions. She looked at Dane and Tairn, a question in her eyes.

Dane nodded and Tairn shook his head. They looked at each other, then Tairn sighed. "Dad, she wants to know if you want a hug, too."

"Well, she'll take just holding your hand, if that's better," Dane amended.

Earl Malkin walked over to Ilena and held out his hand. She took it and held it between both hands, letting go of the child briefly, and looked into his eyes while smiling gently. "See? Hasn't it been worth it, after all?"

The earl, looking at her, finally nodded. "It has." Then he took a deep breath and retrieved his hand, looking just slightly embarrassed. "Well, I don't know about all the work you've set me to next, though."

"I am sure it will be fun," she smiled at him brightly, taking the child in her arms again.

"Hah, fun you say…," he said doubtfully.

Dale leaned on Tairn's shoulder. "Of course, Father. Everything she does is fun, in the end. It's a lot better than working for the Icicle King." Tairn gave him a dirty look and brushed him off his shoulder.

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that, Dane," Ilena said mildly. "I'm having lots of fun working with him. I like looking for his signature and his surprising moves I was not expecting." She turned and looked at Zen. "It makes me think he is here with me when I see them. Occasionally he even sends messages just for me in what he does. I'll show you next time I see it. I think you would enjoy it as well."

Zen looked at her, not sure he believed her. Then he turned to the earls and Kiki. "Well, I think we are keeping you long enough. Good luck with your endeavors. I'll look forward to your reports. Safe travels."

They bowed to him and moved towards their respective carriages. As Kiki climbed into theirs, Earl Seiran turned back to Ilena. "Director, you are a strange and intriguing woman."

"I suppose," she answered him calmly. "Regardless of that, Lord Seiran, I hope you will treat my captain kindly."

He paused, then nodded. "I will look forward to working with her, particularly if, as you say, she can help me train these two." He looked at Mitsuhide and included Kiki. Ilena inclined her head, and he climbed into the carriage.

As they watched the carriages pull away from the castle, a middle aged woman came rushing up to the standing group. She bowed low. "I am so sorry," she said. "I'll take his lordship now." The little boy held onto Ilena and shook his head.

Ilena looked at the nurse. "I promised him a ride in the chair. Shall we walk together for a ways? Then it will be easier for him to say yes." She looked at the boy in the eye. "Okay? You get to ride for a bit, but then you have to say yes to going with Nurse. Do you understand?"

He thought about it, sucking on a finger. Then he nodded. "Good boy," Ilena smiled and patted him on the head. "You will make a find lord some day." He wiggled uncomfortably. "But it's okay to be a boy for now, too," she amended. "You can be both. Do you see this man?" she pointed to Zen. "He is the Regent, the highest lord of all the lords in Wilant. And he started out a boy just like you, one who had a mantle to wear. He has always been both very well, boy then man, and Prince the entire time. It is possible to do. You will be okay."

The little boy looked at Zen carefully. Zen looked back, his eyes dancing, but keeping his face carefully neutral. Then the boy looked back at Ilena and nodded once. He snuggled down in her arms, putting his head on her chest. She hugged him to her briefly, closing her eyes as she remembered all the princes she had held after comforting them with these words, and the pain on her face told it. Zen's eyes looked at her sadly, and Shirayuki took his hand in hers, her other hand curled at her heart. Obi looked from them to Ilena, and placed his hand on her head. She looked up at him. "Thank you, Ilena," he said, "for supporting someone who will not remember why they are able to be strong."

She smiled at him, her eyes tearing. "How I wish," she paused, her voice catching, "that I could still say that to them." She turned her face to him and he held her to his chest, hiding her tears and her grief. It took some time to subside, but it finally did, the little boy doing his part to hold her and comfort her, too, though he didn't really understand why she was crying.

The little boy finally held her face between his hands, and said, "It otay. You tan do it too."

She smiled at him. "You are already strong. Thank you for sharing your strength with me."

He looked in her eyes seriously, then nodded and sat back down in her lap. "Go?" he said looking between her and Obi.

Obi smiled at him. "Yes, we can go now.

Zen looked at them. "We'll meet you in your office." Obi and Ilena nodded and Henry pushed Ilena, following after the nurse, Obi walking close enough to hold Ilena's hand. They walked with interlocking middle fingers for a while, until Ilena changed it to just holding his hand.

She looked up at him when he glanced at her and smiled. She lifted his hand and rubbed the back of it against her cheek then kissed it. "I am glad you live," she said to him, "and that Father refused to bring you with us."

He gently squeezed her hand and looked forward again, letting his presence and touch comfort her. He didn't want her to see her grief reflected in his eyes. She still had not ever once asked about her parents, nor even talked about them except to tell her story and say she hadn't seen them since. His grief for her, that they were also lost to her, was something he did not want to burden her with.


	12. Picking up the Pace

**CHAPTER 12 Picking up the Pace - the Princess Presentation Plan**

After sending the little boy off with his nurse, Obi walked with Ilena until she had shaken off her grief and recovered herself. Then he finally directed their steps towards her office. She was still subdued, but her eyes were brighter. It helped that as they walked, many castle staff and servants went out of their way to bow to her. Obi thought that it was good they weren't all asking to touch her. It would have taken all morning to move through the castle, though there were two lords who came to her and held her hand, speaking with her briefly, and nodding a brief greeting to Obi.

Obi wondered about that. She should be the object of a lot more attention from passing lords. He looked a little closer as they walked through towards her office. There. There were some examples of what he was looking for. After they had passed the third one, he looked at Henry. "Is there a reason they are preventing all the lords that want to talk to her?"

Henry nodded. "You know it," he said, looking him in the eyes. Henry's eyes were also colored with grief.

Obi nodded, looking back towards the front. "I'm grateful, then. ...But how is it they all know? We were the only ones there."

"The word spread as soon as we re-entered the castle proper."

"Did you do it?"

"No. It wasn't necessary." Henry shook his head.

Obi considered it. "Well with the three of us carrying the shadow, I guess not." Every member of the Family recognized another member of the Family and they carried Mother's light within them. When they were sad, for or in behalf of her, that light was shadowed.

Henry nodded. Ilena looked up at them. "I'm sorry to make everyone sad," she said.

He squeezed her hand again, not ever having let it go. "Ilena, it is okay to grieve. If we can help you with that burden, then it's a blessing for us. Already they have helped to lighten it for you as they have met with you."

Ilena relaxed a little. "Well, yes, that's true. Thank you." Obi felt, more than heard, a faint warble come from her. He recognized it as 'thank you' from his language lessons, but it was very unique. He raised his eyebrow at Henry who nodded once, a smile on his lips.

Shortly, they arrived at the wing and were admitted by the outer guards, then again by Hue, who let them know the Regent and Shirayuki had already arrived and were waiting. Obi bowed to them when they entered. "We're sorry to keep you waiting, Master, Mistress." Ilena bowed smoothly with him.

"Was the young lord delivered safely?" Zen asked.

"Yes, Master," Ilena said. "He accepted his scolding very well, and is playing nicely."

Obi took the answer in stride. With anyone else he would have called it a lie - they had not actually gone anywhere near the boy's family's quarters. She had likely heard it on the way back.

Both Zen and Shirayuki looked closely at Ilena to gauge her current level of strength. They seemed to deem it sufficient. Zen sat at the head of the low table, Shirayuki to his left. Obi went to his right, accross from Shirayuki, leading Henry to bring Ilena to that place. He helped her out of her wheelchair and into the place closest to Zen on that side. When Henry had moved the wheelchair away, Obi took the place next to Ilena. Mitsuhide moved towards them, coming to stand behind Zen on Shirayuki's side. Tairn followed him to stand on the other side of Zen, in Kiki's typical place.

Ilena's eyes smiled briefly at them as she moved to look at Zen. "Thank you for coming to meet with me, Regent Zen, Princess Shirayuki. What may I do for you?" To Obi's trained eye, from watching her, she was a combination of all of her light selves. Mother, Princess, Director, Servant. It was a good sign.

"Ilena, you made several suggestions yesterday for how to approach the problem you brought to us with the timing being moved up in the eyes of the lords. First, do you think this is still an ongoing problem?" Zen led off.

"Yes, Regent Zen. There has been no significant changes since yesterday noon."

Zen nodded. "I've decided that your idea to hold a ball in which I display to the castle that I've already chosen Shirayuki is an acceptable delaying technique. Even if they are displeased momentarily, they'll believe they can still change my mind as it isn't a formal announcement, but they'll pause to understand it. It may increase the pressure thereafter, however. I have in mind some plans to countermand those on my end, but you must be appropriately prepared to help Princess Shirayuki counter the ones that will come to her."

Ilena nodded, and Shirayuki swallowed. She wasn't looking forward to facing increased pressure, having already dealt with some pressure from jealous daughters who believed they had the chance to stand by the Prince. She had also already had to deal with increased pressure from unhappy lords who hadn't liked her sitting in the Regent's office. There would likely be more of that as well.

Ilena responded, "Princess Shirayuki is already well prepared, though she may need assistance for a time. I would recommend that after the ball, I should follow after her, as if I already had legs to stand on. That way, if she reaches a point in a discussion where she needs assistance, I'll be there to offer it. Once she feels comfortable with understanding how to defend herself in those more difficult circumstances, she may release me as she sees fit."

Zen considered it. "Will it significantly interfere with your duties as Director?"

"No, Master Zen. If anything it will make them easier." Zen cocked his head at her, and she explained, "I'll be able to observe and hear for myself the things that are going on about the castle, and see the faces of those who come near to her."

Zen nodded, then looked at Shirayuki. "Would this be acceptable to you?"

Shirayuki nodded, looking a little relieved. "Until I'm comfortable with facing them, that would be helpful, to have her instructions immediately, rather than having to wait until I've come to her again."

"How do you see this affecting their preference for you?" Zen asked Ilena.

Ilena smiled slightly. "Well, I suspect that will also be more complicated at first, but I would use it as an opportunity to train them properly that I will not be their candidate by giving all deference to Princess Shirayuki, as is her due, lifting only her up in their eyes until they weary of speaking with me. We'll likely have to exercise great patience for a few weeks, until they accept it, though anything Regent Zen can do to shorten the time would be appreciated."

Zen looked at her, calculating. She knew it wouldn't end at only a few weeks. He would have to continue to do more to set his position firmly in their minds as well. "I intend, after the ball a few days, to announce formally she is my assistant, rather than have it continue to be de facto, as it is now." Ilena looked concerned. He paused for her comment.

"Is there a reason you'll wait until after?" she asked.

"Is there one I shouldn't?" he asked back.

"Waiting until after will make it appear she's receiving favors because you fancy her. If you announce it before, even today or tomorrow, it will be because you are merely giving face to the facts as they stand now. Even having the ball several weeks after your announcement, it will seem as if the move was gradual, from part-time assistant, to assistant, to deeper interest and appreciation for her talents and service. Also, once she is your official assistant, it won't seem so strange to have her on the invitation list."

"Should she already be on the invitation list?"

"Yes, as should I. They will then at least expect us, giving voice to further rumors and speculation. Please also invite any ladies you wish to discourage. The lords should be quite happy that you are inviting ladies to a ball, I should think."

"Hmm...yes that should slow things down as well, that I can claim that I've done what they wanted and held a ball. However, they'll complain that I did not give face to their daughters."

Ilena looked at him just a little impatiently. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Then give their daughters face at the ball, just do it with Shirayuki on your arm. She's gotten quite a bit of practice at what should be said to them, already, to put them in their places. Then you will be able to defend yourself from the lords in that matter as well."

"What should I do if they demand I attend another ball and not bring Shirayuki?'

"You have two options, I think, with which to work in. One is to refuse if she can't come, of course. The other is to ask if you may bring with you an escort, without naming who. Then bring her anyway. Your desire is to let them know you are deciding already who you'll be with, is it not?"

Zen's eyes were bright, and he nodded, "Of course."

Obi wondered if he would have to restrain Zen. He was having way too much fun with testing Ilena and it was going to feed her. He shifted to bring them both back, glaring slightly at Zen when he looked his way. Zen made a small apologetic gesture and looked away from Ilena until he had recovered.

Ilena added as he did that, "You could also do a third thing."

He looked at her, interested. "You could hold more than one ball...say one per two weeks, each time increasing the attention you give her, while decreasing the number of invitations. If you're able to determine at each ball who you can appropriately remove from your list of approved candidates, it will be as if you're following all the proper protocols. As Princess Shirayuki continues to increase in strength and skill over the course of those weeks, she will continue to shine with the remaining ones - if the culling is handled skillfully - until you are left with the final candidates you must chose from. Though my other suggestion would help with this as well."

Zen looked very interested at this idea. "I have thought of your other idea, but I'm not sure how to implement it."

"Well...if you announce she's your assistant very soon, you'll have cause to take her with you to the afternoon teas and meetings with the lords and staff. This will give them more opportunities to see the two of you together. If you properly behave this first two weeks, but she never strays from you, always being fully attentive to what you have to say, trying to learn her place and what she needs to know as you speak with the lords, it would be appropriate behavior, positively looked upon. After the first ball, and you have removed from your list the candidate's who's behavior towards her is abominable - for they don't have the grace to be a princess from the beginning - if the two of you were perhaps a bit more intimate at the afternoon activities, it wouldn't be too surprising. After the second ball, the intimacy should increase again when you visit with the lords and when you are walking about publicly."

"I would suggest accepting invitations to teas the daughters will be at, asking if you may bring a guest with you. Bring Princess Shirayuki as your unnamed guest each time, sitting her next to you. You may both be gracious, and test kindly the candidates before you. After two weeks or three, all but the strongest young ladies will despair and no longer invite you to attend to them. Having tested them, you may remove those you see fit to remove from your list. I don't know if there must be more than the third ball. It may depend on how many candidates remain. Perhaps the issue could be revisited at that time. Accepting dinner invitations after the third ball, even if you're kind and don't invite Shirayuki to them, but appear to be seriously considering it, would perhaps be the next step. Then maybe a ball to announce your chosen candidate?"

"As far as myself goes, it would be helpful, perhaps, if they become accustomed to Obi and I following Princess Shirayuki to such functions, the same as your own aides accompany you. In this way they'll also understand where you've placed me, and at what height you are placing her."

Zen considered it. "I like how it answers to their requirements, not only in interviewing all of the candidates, but in more immediately making the selection, as they desire, with me being the proactive force. Being able to have Shirayuki with me as a defence makes the prospect more palatable. The progression is also natural, as you say." He paused, thinking. "Having you assigned to follow her as part of her formal announcement to the post of my assistant is also logical, while because of your duties as Director, if she wishes to free you of your duties to her, it will not seem unusual. Your presence at the various functions with the lords, because of your Directorship, may be an additional aid to me as well. I believe they are already well used to having Obi follow after her. ...You are right, to have both of you, when I've already established that I require two, places her at the same level of importance early, even if they don't understand it at the first."

Zen worried over several issues, finally saying, "I am worried about what will happen if at the end, it's too soon to present Shirayuki as my selection."

"Well, she must work hard, but there is that possibility. Revisiting it at that time would give us more information about what we must do to make it happen the way you wish. I can see several options." He nodded for her to continue. "You could merely postpone any solution by saying you're continuing to watch the candidates for a time. You could even then create tests, truthful ones, to see if they can meet all of the requirements you have already enumerated. If Princess Shirayuki knows what one thing she must focus on for each of the tests, she will quickly learn it, for it is her way. This is, I think, a less desirable solution, though potentially a very public one to display her acceptable qualities."

"Another option is to space the other balls out longer, say a month for the second and several more for the third. This will give you time to interview as many candidates as you wish, while also giving Princess Shirayuki time to learn what it is she needs to learn. She may find it much easier to learn them if she can, in the later time, spend more time by herself with those candidates that stand above the rest, learning what it is she needs to know by observation. I favor this option more. It will give her the opportunity to soothe the hearts of those who've already been rejected, so that they won't all become her enemies. And...she'll need to pick ladies-in-waiting from among them. It wouldn't do for her to have no one she can trust to pick from. If she can accept and offer invitations to teas from the young ladies of the court, testing them herself, she'll come to know who she wants to ask to stand with her by the time you make your announcement."

Shirayuki looked almost panicked at this last. "Ah, but Ilena...I have you and Obi?"

Ilena shook her head. "Just as the King and Regent have many advisors and staff, the Queen and Princess must as well. While we will still stand with you, it will be insufficient, particularly as our own duties in this office increase at the same time as your own do as Regent Zen's assistant. We won't be able to help with the paperwork in the same way as Mitsuhide and Kiki, or Dane and Tairn do with Regent Zen's. Our role will be more like what it is now, as advisors who follow you when you need the proper protection."

"There are other things the ladies will do for you, and you'll need to be careful in your selections if you wish them to work in the office with you - though at least one secretary would be essential - because they are not expecting to do that kind of work. Rather, what goes on in the ladies' realm is different and you haven't yet experienced it. It's also for this reason I prefer the second option. You would have the opportunity to experience the interaction of women in the castle that you can't get any other way. In the end, I think you'll run your own house differently regardless, but you must understand what they expect to see, so you can know how to choose wisely from among them, and so you understand why it is so, that the woman's world is different than the man's." Shirayuki still looked a bit doubtful, but she knew Ilena wouldn't teach her wrongly.

Zen looked from her to Ilena. "I would be willing to follow that latter plan, but the spacing can't be too great. The lords will be demanding an earlier selection as a course to preventing Shirayuki from being selected, and I'll only be able to hold them off for so long. Shirayuki can also learn those things after the selection. There will be many ladies who'll wish to curry her favor, and she'll receive many invitations."

Ilena nodded, "But Regent, they will then also hide their true intentions. She needs sufficient time before the announcement to understand who she can truly trust, even if the learning of how the woman's world works comes after. Indeed, it's as you say, that the full comprehension of that may wait. She only needs to understand the basics of who she needs and who can fill those roles before the announcement. As soon as she comprehends that much you may proceed."

Zen sat quietly. Shirayuki frowned, thinking. Ilena sat quietly, waiting on them. When Shirayuki said no more, Zen asked, "Why did you suggest a public gift giving of a fine necklace, Ilena?"

Ilena hesitated. "Perhaps it could wait for the second ball...but it's a symbol of you claiming her. If they see you place it upon her neck, it's as if you're placing your claim upon her, making her yours before them all. If it's of fine workmanship and of great worth, it represents the value you place in her as your support. It's like granting to her a title, without actually doing it yet. She can wear it anytime she feels she needs the additional weight behind her words or actions, and because it was given publicly, no one can refute that weight, thus it's both a claim on your part, and a grant of power. If she uses it infrequently, only when necessary, it's power will be very great. If she wears it when she is with you, it symbolizes her willingness to be yoked to your will. Thus wearing it appropriately at those times is also important. It's the beginning to learning to wear the crown."

Zen's look showed great approval, and Shirayuki sat in awe of thinking of such a thing. Even Obi was impressed, but then he had been after Zen to give Shirayuki a nice gift like that for some time. He just had never been able to express it to Zen in a way he could understand.

"Could I give her two? One at the first ball, like a lesser grant, then one at the second that is of more value?"

Ilena paused. "You could, but you might consider two different items, rather than two necklaces, such as a necklace and a ring, or a bracelet, or earrings. Just because they are smaller, don't underestimate the latter three. A ring is a promise and something she may wear daily, but which will still hold much power because of the promise. A bracelet, like the necklace, is a claim, but is more like my jesses, a restraint. She has promised she will reserve herself for you when she accepts and wears it. The ring is your promise to her, but when she wears it, she is showing her own promise to you. The bracelet is more severe. It represents deeper servitude and responsibility between the partners, both when worn and when given. It's often given as a pair, in a relationship where both partners are committing deeply to bind themselves together. The rings can also be given as a pair, one to each partner for a similar reason, but in regards to a promise rather than a bond."

"The earrings...well, to me they are a representation of joy. When made of the finest of materials, they radiate the light that is within the person themselves, even if they are very small. They draw the eyes of the beholder to see what is truly inside the wearer. When the two are seen and acknowledged, the power and strength of the wearer must be acknowledged by the person seeing them. They can be the next closest thing to the crown itself, which sits upon the head."

Ilena thought for a moment. "Perhaps, you could give them in this order, though you don't have to give them all, of course. At the first ball, the bracelet, as she has recently accepted the official appointment from you. At the second ball, the necklace, for you are placing great value in her. At the third, the ring as the promise that she will be yours. At the announcement, the earrings, in preparation for the crown, which comes at the official ceremony."

Zen thought just a little more then shook his head. "I'll think about it."

Shirayuki spoke up again, having had time to order her own thoughts. "Ilena, how many ladies-in-waiting are actually necessary?"

Ilena wrinkled her brow. "Actually, Princess Shirayuki, I don't know. I was too young when I left my mother's rooms to remember it. I've not had a need for any more than my two - the secretary and the personal maid. Here in Clarines the way a woman lives will be different than the way they do in Selicia, the same as they are very different in Tarc. It was for this reason I wished for you to learn it from the other ladies of the castle."

A voice being cleared behind them startled them and they turned. Leah bowed to them. "Please, if I may be of assistance?"

Ilena looked relieved, and Shirayuki said, "Yes, please, Miss Leah."

"Having served under Mistress Ilena's mother, who held her rooms in Selicia as here in Clarines, and going there to Selicia with her from here, I have the knowledge." Shirayuki nodded her understanding. "There's the hairdresser, who makes sure that everything you wear is exactly appropriate to your station and how it relates to all others in the place you are going to, in exactly the correct correlation. There's the personal maid who attends to your personal needs, as Rio does for Mistress Ilena. Occasionally, particularly for ladies of lower rank, the hairdresser and the personal maid are the same person, whereas, for ladies of higher rank, there may be as many as four. For ladies of high rank, there is the secretary, to handle appointments, correspondence, and other such matters, such as myself."

"There are the nurses, usually three at the beginning, who attend to the physical health of the lady and the needs of the pregnant lady and her children after their birth. Each time a child is born, one of the nurses is assigned to that child to see to their care. I was assigned to Ilena at the beginning. Once the lady is completed with her childbearing, one nurse is left assigned to her to ensure she does not have any more children, and to watch over her general health. These are the essentials."

"If the lady has friends among the ladies of the court, but these positions are full, or if they are not qualified to fill one of them, she can ask them to come and also sit with her as companions. It's usually expected that at least one of the ladies to sit as a lady-in-waiting will be an older woman with the weight of experience to guide and be senior advisor to the lady, and to her other ladies. It's expected that once chosen, unless for very serious breaches of conduct, they will remain with the lady for the rest of her, or their, natural lives, though at the beginning there are sometimes changes as personality differences may not have been understood at first." Leah stopped and waited to hear if there would be any further questions.

Shirayuki counted. There were four minimum positions, all of which needed specific qualifications. "How would I know if a potential candidate has the qualifications to fill a specific role? I've only met them in passing, so far."

Leah looked at Ilena. Ilena turned to Shirayuki, "In our case, because I'm the Director of Intelligence, if you gave me their names, I could research it for you and let you know. However, you could also do your own research. Inviting them to visit with you would be the most effective, because you must also confirm you can actually get along with them. If you brought them here for a tea, Leah, Rio, and I can test their capabilities and Leah can judge your compatibility from long experience. Just because you're both nice doesn't mean you're both compatible. Her judgement could be crucial to making an appropriate choice at the beginning."

"And if I couldn't fill all four positions myself before the allotted time, what would I need to do then?" Shirayuki asked.

Ilena smiled at her. "After you have exhausted your own efforts, if you wish it, I'll invite in all those who I've already set in place here in this castle for you, and you may see if there are any you will chose."

Shirayuki stared at Ilena. "You've...you've already prepared candidates?"

Ilena nodded. "I did know that you already had no one to call upon, Princess Shirayuki. Because the basic roles need individuals with certain qualifications, I've found suitable ones that you may select from. I know you need to make your own choices, and selecting from the ladies already here is important as well. The majority of those I can bring to you are...well...outsiders, I suppose, thought it's not uncommon to bring such into a woman's rooms, when all are first getting to know each other. In particular, I've chosen very capable nurses who are extremely trustworthy, because these must be trusted with your very person and that of your heirs, which thing I must insist be treated with the most care." Ilena paused.

"The other person I've selected for you is the hairdresser. That role cannot be emphasized enough. It's entirely possible that one of your candidates has already mastered the skill. It is a favored one of the young ladies, but in the wrong hands, it can ruin you. This is a thing I've not had the opportunity to teach you yet, but will before the first ball. I'll bring in my candidate to help you prepare for the ball, but you don't have to select her if one of your prefered candidates also knows the skill. Of course, you could have two. That would also be acceptable, as you are a princess, and they double as personal maids."

Shirayuki's eyes finally glazed over. "Ah, I see." The others in the room waited to see if she would recover. She turned to Zen. "That is sudden. To be told that I only have two weeks in which to prepare to become a princess."

"It's not two weeks to be a princess, Shirayuki. It's two weeks in which to find potential trustworthy candidates to stand beside you. If you don't, you'll still have more time in which to look. Certainly interviewing the candidates Ilena will bring to you can wait until after the first ball. She's already sorted out the ones who can't be trusted. You don't even need to ask them to stand with you yet. Just to decide in your heart who you would wish to ask." Zen reassured her. "How many do you already have in mind?"

"Ah...three," Shirayuki said.

"Well, that's simple enough. Only one afternoon tea is required to sit and visit with them to get an understanding. If you want to confirm it again, a second one could be had, but the etiquette is that if you host them, they must host you in return. So if you hosted one in the next few days, there would be time for the three of them to host you before the ball."

"Would they all think to ask that quickly?" Shirayuki asked him.

Zen looked at Ilena out of the corner of his eye and she nodded very faintly. "Yes, I think so," he answered her. He frowned slightly. "Are you sure there are not more candidates than that?"

Shirayuki looked at him. "Those are the ones who are already willing to be friendly to me, and not artificially. There are others who are nice enough, but who don't chose to be anything more than that. Perhaps if their standing was known, and mine, they would be potential candidates, but I can't reach them at this time."

Zen nodded. "Well, keep them in mind. Perhaps later you can test them again and more candidates will appear."

Shirayuki nodded, starting to recover from her daze.

Zen looked at Ilena. "Have you already selected a necklace, Ilena? Or perhaps the jeweler and the jems?"

Ilena looked at him darkly and held her tongue, the spark in her eye punishing him. He paused confused for a moment. Then he held up his hands. "Ah, no. I'm sorry. I asked it hoping you already had. It's a thing I'm interested in participating in, but have no experience with. If you could guide me, I would be grateful."

She continued to look at him suspiciously until he fully repented, then she said, "After noon, we can contact a jeweler here in town who's works and stones are perhaps sufficient for your needs. When would you like him to appear, and what colors of stones would you like him to bring, or what type, if you know?"

Tairn pulled out Zen's appointment book, waiting to hear Zen's request. Zen looked at Shirayuki. "Are there any red stones to match her hair, or would it be better to pick one that contrasts it?"

"I can ask him to make suggestions, if you wish."

Zen nodded, "That would be very helpful. Then, how long would it take to make the necklace?"

"It being the largest piece with the most stones, it will take nearly the two weeks, I suspect." Ilena said.

"Then, could he come tomorrow morning, fairly early?" Zen asked. Tairn noted it in the appointment book.

Ilena nodded. "I'll inform him." Leah also made a note.

"I'll put together the invitation list and have Tairn send the invitations tomorrow afternoon. We'll reserve the ballroom when we return to the office." Zen said. Tairn made another notation. "Shirayuki, if you would come with me this afternoon to my meeting, I'll announce your appointment as my official assistant there. Ilena and Obi, I'll expect you to come with her. Please be at my office shortly after lunch." Shirayuki nodded and Ilena and Obi bowed slightly. "Shirayuki, when would you like to hold your tea?" he asked her.

"Ah, I think in three days? I would like some time with Ilena to learn what I must to do host one."

Zen nodded. "I'll assign you a dance instructor. If you're going to dance the entire night with me, you must be able to do so well, and more than one dance. You're going on display that night. Please work very hard."

Shirayuki paled. She'd had a week to learn the one and only dance she knew. Now she would only have two weeks to learn likely a great many. Ilena looked sharply at them both and leapt upon them, "You have not yet been taught to dance even?"

Shirayuki shook her head. "Only one simple one that I was able to dance with Prince Raji when I went to his ball he invited me to over four years ago now."

Ilena's eyes were very angry when she looked at Zen. He ducked his head in apology. "I had hoped to avoid the balls, so didn't think of it," he told her.

She turned away from him and would not look at nor speak to him, closing her eyes against her anger, her lips white from being pressed so hard together. Obi looked at her with alarm, he being the one who could see her face. The other two held very still, hoping she wouldn't explode. She finally opened her mouth and said three words in a language they couldn't understand, but they were fairly certain it was impolite expletives. She drew in a breath, held it, then let it out again.

She turned to Shirayuki, "Mistress, please work very hard. I will communicate with the dance instructor. If he feels that more practice would be beneficial, you will dance with him up to five hours per day. This will be your morning schedule. If you are incompetent on the dance floor, we will settle for four dances and set the songs to rotate through them disguising your lack as much as possible. Prince Zen will tend to your feet at each lunch before he may be allowed to eat as penance, so he may see what his lack of understanding has brought you."

Shirayuki's eyes were very wide. "Yes, Ilena," she said.

"Please give me the names of the three ladies you wish to have tea with. I desire to check their details before inviting them so you may properly speak with them. I'll show you tomorrow after lunch how to send the invitations and teach you what you need to know, with Leah and Rio's help." Shirayuki quickly searched her mind, having completely lost the names in the face of Ilena's anger, then said them. Leah made note of them.

Ilena slowly and carefully turned towards Zen. "Obi and I need to visit Falcon's Hollow soon. We need to officially set up the household. I had hoped we could go tonight or tomorrow night and stay a full day. It seems that it will be difficult at this point. Can you please tell me when we might be able to go?"

"Ahh…," Zen cast about frantically for a solution that might preserve his life. "If you leave after lunch today, I can postpone Shirayuki's appointment until tomorrow afternoon's meeting, if you could be back by then. Would that give you enough time to train her for the tea, after that?"

Ilena was still having troubles controlling herself, he could tell. "That would be sufficient. With only three ladies who are kindly disposed towards her, fumbling about should be acceptable." Zen and Shirayuki went white and Obi sat up, leaning closer to Ilena. "I will speak with the dance instructor before we leave, as well as the jeweler. Princess your first dance lesson will be in the morning. Henry will escort you to it. Please be sure Mister Ryuu knows to have the proper herbs and foot bathing supplies at the Rose office before the lunch hour begins, and that he will need to repeat it every day thereafter, and every evening at your rooms as well. Do not fail to take care of your feet or you'll not be able to dance at the ball and it will have all been wasted. Leah, Henry and Grandfather will be here to help you if you have any questions or need to contact me. Rio and Marcus will go with me. Obi, please be sure Thayne and Petroi have survived the night and will be okay with you being gone during this time and have the carriage prepared. If they can't find a driver on short notice, please plan on doing it yourself. Thank you for coming Regent Zen, Princess Shirayuki. Please work hard. Both of you." She barely managed to bend her taut neck.

Both Shirayuki and Zen leapt up out of their seats, very glad for the opportunity to flee. "Thank you, Ilena," Shirayuki said. Zen wisely kept his mouth shut, and led the four in his group out of the door.

"Obi, you too," Ilena said, not looking at him. Obi stood immediately, all of a sudden understanding that she was including in her anger not just Zen and Shirayuki but all of them, who should have understood how to support their goal better. He bowed to her, then turned and left the room, finding that he was all of a sudden sweating. Behind him, after he closed the door, he could hear Ilena begin to swear madly in her frustration, again most of it in the other language. He stopped and closed his eyes, listening to the words, memorizing several of her favorites. A faint smile played about his lips.

"You like that kind of thing?" a voice said from over his head. Obi looked up. Marcus was looking down at him, leaning on the railing, with a bit of a saucy grin on his face. Grandfather was standing near him, looking very concerned.

"It's the first time she's allowed herself to be herself when angry," Obi said. "Of course I would want to know what she's like. What is the language?"

Grandfather looked at him. "Tarcian. It's one of the things she learned when she was a boy."

Obi nodded. That made sense. "But didn't she do that when she was over the bully boys of Marcovik?"

Marcus grinned and Grandfather looked a little paler. "Gods grant you do not ever hear that level of anger, Master Obi." Grandfather said. "You will need to fiercely be defending yourself at the same time as both the words and fists hit you."

Obi decided to pale a little, too. "It gets worse?"

Marcus nodded and Grandfather looked frightened. "You need to go, Obi. Now." he said urgently. Obi remembered just how close he was to Ilena's door, and ran, though later he wondered why since she would have had to move into her wheelchair first to get to him. Then he shuddered. No, she would have crawled and clawed her way out to him, if she'd had to. He might not get quite as bad a punishment for delaying his obedience by having run. Maybe.

Inside the room, Leah, Rio, and Henry kept very, very still against the walls, wishing themselves very invisible. They were glad they were not the objects of her wrath, and they had no intention of crossing that line. When she'd heard Obi still talking in the hall rather than being obedient, she had gone silent and the wrath had become a visible mist rising from her. She had even begun sliding along the couch towards the door. Henry almost died, knowing her attention was coming as soon as her need for the wheelchair occurred to her. When Grandfather ordered Obi off, Henry was so relieved, he almost sighed, catching himself just in time. It took Ilena nearly an hour to calm down enough that they could relax their vigilance.

Noon arrived. She opened her mouth, and her crystal clear tones sounded loudly in the room. The entire Family jumped back into motion, the wave of her words washing through the castle, into the city, and south towards Falcon's Hollow. Obi, just leaving the stable after requisitioning the transportation, lifted his head, recognizing it. The Family in Falcon's Hollow lifted their heads, then looked at one another in excitement and began preparations to receive Mother and Father.


	13. Getting to Falcon's Hollow

**CHAPTER 13 Getting to Falcon's Hollow**

Ilena was feeling decidedly unwell. She had not been so angry in a very long time. Because of it, she hadn't been able to eat very much of lunch at all. Then, because they thought it would help her calm down, they'd given her the calming tea just before leaving, several hours earlier than usual. On top of her unsettled stomach and the motion of traveling, it was taking all of her focus to hold herself together, and not return it suddenly and unpleasantly.

Obi had done something right, when he had gone off to be obedient to her orders. He'd looked at the carriages in the stable, remembered that he hated them, so she must also, and remembered that the last time she had been in one, rocks had come plummeting down the mountain to crush it and injure her. Given her anger and certain emotional instability, he was not interested in adding to it. He chose to request a wagon that could have a cushioning bed made in it to lay her on, and space to tie the wheelchair in it at the back. He would have preferred her to be covered and not openly visible, but she would be laying down. It would have to be sufficient, given the circumstances.

She had been serious, assigning him the role of wagon driver, in her intent to punish him by not allowing him to see to her needs. Marcus was kneeling at Ilena's feet, perpendicular to her, watching her and the road behind them. Rio was at Ilena's side, holding her hand and wiping her forehead of the slight sweat that kept beading up on it. Finally, unable to hold it any longer, Ilena motioned for Marcus to fetch the horse's empty grain bucket stored in a corner of the wagon. While he steadied it, and Rio propped Ilena up, she retched into it, emptying her stomach finally of its burden. Obi scrunched his head into his shoulders, feeling sympathetically miserable. Ilena fell asleep shortly thereafter, a relief to all of them.

Obi could tell that he was being recognized again by eyes along the road. They had surely come to see if they could see Mother with their own eyes. Some few in the tree tops did, but most had to be content knowing that she was finally come out of the castle, and they had been able to see her wagon pass. They were nearing Falcon's Hollow when Ilena moaned and moved restlessly on her makeshift bed. Obi turned to look at her, his eyes concerned. Rio and Marcus looked at him, also concerned. Obi jerked his head, indicating Marcus should come sit by him. Marcus looked uncertain, but obeyed. Obi handed the reins to him and turned fully around. He leaned over the back of the seat to hover over Ilena, but stayed there.

"Ilena," he said. "Please may I come sit with you? I'm sorry."

Ilena moaned slightly, then cried low, "Obi?"

He was over the back of the seat and next to her before the wheels made another full turn. He held her hand and put his other on her forehead. He was surprised that she was cold, rather than fevered. He pulled one of the blankets up around her head. "Ilena, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Obi. Where are we?"

Her voice was surprisingly clear, though he could see she looked like she was still sleeping. "We're on the way to Falcon's Hollow," he answered.

"Oh. I went there just last month. It will be perfect for our needs, I think." Obi stared at her, then his eyes narrowed.

"Who do you think you'll send?" he asked her.

"Definitely Robert. He'll know how to carve the caves to stable the horses in. I'll have to see if I can get my head stableman to come. He doesn't like to travel. The household is just beginning to take shape. Foster would be perfect, as it's surrounded by woods, if he could convince himself to love Sallie. He's so afraid to loose another wife, though. I still need to test all the horsemen. It takes...a very...diffe…." Ilena faded out. Obi continued to watch her very closely. In a few minutes, her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Obi? I thought you were driving the wagon?"

"I thought you'd given up taking the Little Death." His eyes were hard.

Ilena looked at him, confused. "I haven't taken it. I don't have access to it, nor would I if I did. I know you hate it."

Obi directed his attention to Rio. "Why was she sleeptalking? How long has this been going on?"

Rio looked at him, afraid. "It's been happening occasionally since her surgery, even after she was off the Little Death, though for a time just before and after we were in the new quarters it didn't happen."

"I haven't heard it at night," he said frowning.

"Ah, no. It seems to only be the afternoon nap time. She's not normally as clear in her speaking, usually just mumbles every now and then."

Obi searched in his mind, trying to see the connection, suspicious he knew the answer. He looked at Ilena. She looked back at him. "Could it be an herb interaction?" he asked her, drawing on his years of experience standing behind Shirayuki.

Ilena nodded. She also had her own years of herbal practice to draw on. "It's conceivable. They gave me the second tea two hours before normal and on a nearly empty stomach. That would make the side effects more dramatic."

Obi thought. "But it doesn't happen consistently, so it varies with the increase in time between when they are taken? Do you have any other side effects like that of the Little Death?"

"Well, I don't know about before I wake up, but there isn't a pain payment phase. It's possible there is some slight pain reduction effect, however. I often don't have as much pain afterwards, but I attribute it generally to having rested for a time."

"Hmmm…," Obi could see this would be research Doctor Elliot and Ryuu should be set upon. "Well, we should monitor this now that we know. If the earlier side effects occur, then we definitely need to change your timing or your teas. When we return, we'll speak with Ryuu."

Ilena nodded and looked around, seeing Rio next to her and craning to see Marcus driving the wagon. "Did I call you?" she finally asked.

"Yes," Obi said. He would have said it, even if it was a lie. "I'm sorry, Ileana, that we let Master and Mistress relax too much."

Ileana looked at him, a set look on her face. Then she said, "I'm sorry that Obi is the one who will have to bear the brunt of the burden that must be carried by those who follow them. Perhaps the changes were necessary for things to move forward."

To Obi, she was not being kind. She was recognizing that Mitsuhide and Kiki were not going to be around to pay their share of the responsibility to see it to it's end and was dismissing them as never having been necessary to seeing it through to the present in the first place. She was still angry. "I hope you will forgive Mister and Miss Kiki, also. They have already paid a price to remain with Master and his precious person to this extent."

"Then we shall see their efforts are not wasted."

Obi sighed to himself. It seemed it would take her some time to recover from this. At least she'd managed to restrain herself as best she could. He stayed where he was, sitting next to her and holding her hand. She hadn't rejected his presence nor his touch this time. He rested his head on his knee. It had been surprising how much her punishment had affected him, and he was glad it was already over - at least the forced separation part of it.

They rounded a bend a short while later and Obi looked up. The guard station was not far ahead of them now. "Do you think you'll sit up to enter the grounds?" he asked Ileana.

"I wish I could sit up in the front," Ileana sighed. "It will be hard to sit facing forward in this place, and I want to see it. Also, I've been thinking that it might be best to tour it now, on our arrival, while we're all still in the wagon, and end at the house. I need to see what Robert has done."

Obi removed her blankets and helped her sit up, then he turned her around so she could see towards the front. Though the back of the driver's seat somewhat obstructed her view, it was acceptable as it was only a few narrow slats held by three upright posts. He settled behind her to support her back. "Rio, tuck the blankets around her again," he instructed. Rio complied, then sat quietly in her place again.

Obi held Ilena close to him, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. He was finally bringing her home. "Welcome home, Mother Ilena," he said and kissed her ear. He wanted to be the first to say it.

"Thank you, Father Obi," she said calmly. Then not as calmly she said, "It's good you're sitting behind me, or I just might have to kiss you passionately for saying it."

Obi held very still for just a moment, then shook with restrained laughter. "Hahaha, Ilena. And shall I answer the same as you did that day?" He laughed again.

"No, you should not," she was shaking with unvoiced laughter, too. "We might not make it."

Obi thought back to what she had said. _The next time you use that particular phrase on me, I will make you keep that promise for every time you've said it._ "No, we might not," he agreed with her.

Marcus pulled the wagon to a stop. A voice from in front asked him his business, and Obi could hear footsteps coming around to inspect the wagon. He decided to play a trick on the guards. He whispered quietly. "I'm the key." All three of the others settled into a relaxed hyper alert state. He kept his face hidden in Ilena's hair. The guards hadn't known they were coming, it had been such a sudden departure, and he'd been down inside the wagon before they'd been seen by the guard station.

"I've been ordered to deliver these passengers and their effects," Marcus said. Obi was impressed. Most of Mother's Children were good at this game. Marcus appeared to be exceptional.

From the guard's point of view, there was a wagon being driven by one driver. In the wagon was a young woman of regal visage with long black hair and a slightly darkened completion, looking for all the world like someone they should recognize. She was seated, wrapped in blankets, and being held, either lovingly or in desperation, by a young man, also having black hair but suspiciously hiding his face from them. Again there was something faintly familiar about his build. Kneeling near them, and facing them, her folded hands on her knees, was another young woman with her hair plaited and coiled up on her head. She was pretty, and her face was the quiet stillness of a servant.

In the wagon were also several trunks and at the back, a wheelchair was tied into the wagon so it wouldn't roll. They looked back at the regal woman. She was sitting in such a way as to say it was hers, with the young man supporting her.

"Who gave you the order?" the guard who was doing the talking demanded of Marcus.

"Director Ilena," Marcus said, "under the order of Regent Zen."

"We've not been informed. You must turn around."

"It was a last minute decision, sir," Marcus said, politely apologetic. "I'm sorry there were no written orders. The Regent was desperate to have them here immediately. Lives were on the line."

Obi shook, laughing silently. He was sure Ilena was giving Marcus a dirty look. To the guards, it looked like he was shaking with fear and Ilena was looking angry.

"I'm sorry, without proper authorization, you may not pass."

Ilena reached up slowly into her jacket and pulled out her identification. She held it out to the guard keeping watch on the passengers. "Would this be sufficient?" she asked.

He took it and handed it to the head guard, not looking away from the suspicious people in the wagon.

Marcus watched the head guard turn several different colors, then reached into his jacket. "Or perhaps mine, if that isn't sufficient?" He handed it over. It seemed to get the same reaction. He looked back at Rio. She handed hers up silently, and Marcus passed it up. The guard took it, a bit dazedly, and read it as well.

He finally looked up at Marcus. "These look like proper castle identifications, but there isn't a Department of Intelligence under Regent Zen."

"The appointment was announced at the Lord's Court four days ago," Ilena said.

"And why would the Regent have the Director ordered to come to this place herself? I'm sorry, but you may not enter." The guard held on to the potentially fraudulent identifications, trying to decide if they needed to be arrested.

Without revealing himself just yet, Obi reached into his jacket and pulled out his new identification. He held it out to the guard to take. The guard took it and passed it along.

The guard who read it stared at it in shock. "There really is such a Department if you can prove to me that you are this person," he had walked over to stand looking at the man who was the most suspicious of the lot. The woman being held by him looked at the guard mildly.

"What proof would that require, sir? Surely his desire to test you in such a childish and prankster way would be sufficient?" Obi lightly pinched her. "Or the fact that Father can't keep his hands off Mother, now that he has brought her home, finally. Or how about that crowd of Children who want to know why you won't let them say hello?"

The guard turned and looked around. Silently he and the other guards had been surrounded by a large gathering of people, keeping properly to their respective sides of the invisible line between the house and the outside.

"Hoh?" Obi said quietly into her ear. "Have they tried to come to your rescue?"

Ilena nodded faintly. "I hope you can also defend yourself to them," she added.

"I'm waiting for one more response," he said to her mildly.

The head guard swallowed. He could see the captain coming, having been told the Children at the safe house seemed to be migrating to the guard station. He'd best have this resolved before the captain arrived. "I'm sorry. If you are Mother, those things might prove it, but my orders are to let no one pass unless they are accompanied by Sir Obi. Only his own face is sufficient proof, even though you are correct that this does fit his style of behavior. ...And is the kind of test I would expect from a new Director of Intelligence." Ilena gave a faint snort and pinched Obi back. It hadn't been her fault at all, though she had played along.

"Well, then, I shall give it to you, as your reward for passing that test, James," Obi said finally lifting his head and looking at him. "Well done." Obi looked around the area. There were indeed a lot of people come out to Ilena's rescue. "Particularly since it was under quite a bit of pressure. Now take those 'fraudulent' tags and interrupt the captain before he reaches us. Don't let him know you've seen my face."

James gave a half salute and ran towards the captain. Obi watched the face of Captain Garen as James handed the tags to him. As the captain read them, his face paled. He asked the guard a question. It looked like James was giving a report. Obi tried hard to hear what he was saying, relaxing and focusing on just listening. He managed to catch the word Mother. As the captain turned to continue towards them, he asked Ilena, "Can you tell if he believes the story, or if he'll turn us away?" Ilena shook her head. Obi wasn't sure just how far to push it. "What test would you prefer, Director?"

Ilena relaxed into him just a little. "I would like to know him. Hide yourself again. I'll be your shield."

"Yes, ma'am," Obi was happy to keep holding her longer, especially if she was going to take the blame. He hid his face again, and the other guards understood they were to keep quiet. There would be another test.

The captain arrived on horseback. He looked quickly at the people in the wagon, who all looked back calmly, except the one who would not. When he saw Obi, his eyes glinted in humor. Ilena looked back at him with the same glint, though her expression did not change. She let him go first, to see what route he would choose.

"James tells me that you've ordered yourself to this place under the direction of Regent Zen. Is this true?"

"Yes, Captain," she answered, looking unafraid into his eyes.

"And the reason is?"

"As was said, lives were on the line."

"May I ask who's?"

"Regent Zen, his aide Mister Mitsuhide, and Sir Obi."

The captain raised his eyebrows, not quite sure how to take that. "I would have presumed it was for your own life. Why do you say it was for theirs?"

"Because they did not properly prepare Regent Zen's special path, they were collectively about to prevent me from coming here for another two and a half weeks. Regent Zen properly chose to preserve his life from my anger at his lack of understanding by allowing me to come immediately for the length of one day's worth of time, in the hopes that by the time I return I'll have sufficiently forgiven them. It is probably not sufficient, but will have to do, for it is all that can be afforded."

The captain was trying very hard not to smile. He put his hand to his breast and made a half bow from his saddle. "Well, I would like to welcome you to this place, as I would much prefer to not have Regent Zen's life in danger of ending suddenly and soon, however until Sir Obi there decides to let me see his face, I cannot. The Regent was quite clear that you would be at least that angry if I didn't follow my orders to protect your Children with utmost care."

"And are you disposed to believe my story so easily?" Ilena asked him.

"Director Ilena," the captain was a bit careful in what he said, "it is true I don't recognize you personally, but all of these do, and I have worked with them and fought beside them. I do not doubt them. Unless they are here to prevent your entrance?"

"I don't know which it is," she answered him.

Captain Garen turned to look at Foster, who stood at the front of the household side. "Is this Mother?"

"Yes, Captain," Foster said.

"And, if this is Sir Obi, do you wish for me to grant her entrance?"

The anticipation of the whole group hummed, though no one made a sound. "Yes, Captain. Very much so." Foster smiled.

Captain Garen turned back to Ilena and waited to hear what she would say. Without smiling she asked him, "How is it that your soldiers don't know of my appointment and the announcement of my department? You should have received the notice three days ago."

The captain was startled, then bowed in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't see the need to inform them in general, thinking it would be sufficient for only me and my aide to know. I'll correct my lack when I return."

Ilena held out her hand for the identifications. He moved his horse closer to the wagon and handed them back to her. She handed them to Rio who sorted them out and handed them to their proper owners.

Ilena looked at the captain. "Will you still not grant me entrance?"

"No, I will not," he said to her.

"Very well. Obi."

Obi lifted his head and calmly looked at the captain, though his eyes sparkled.

The captain bowed to Ilena again. "If you wish it, you may all enter."

"Thank you, Captain, and thank you very much for taking care of my Children. Obi will give you your orders when we arrive and have finished our survey of the property. However, from this time, the restriction upon the household is lifted and there are no longer boundaries between it and the outside world...assuming Elandra has taken care of the mole?"

The captain nodded. "He is already in custody at the castle." Ilena nodded, satisfied.

The captain looked at Obi, who smiled, but did his best to not let it go to a grin. "It's good to see you again, Captain."

"Likewise, Sir Obi." The captain's look said that a lot of words would be said at their meeting when he arrived in the captain's office. Captain Garen looked at the people of the household. "Your time of seclusion is ended. You may freely leave whenever you desire. Please see the Sergeant to arrange transportation, if you have need of it."

"Baron," Ilena said.

Obi stood carefully, allowing her to rest back on his legs. She was able to hold herself up a bit, which helped him to not fall over. Rio looked like she would really rather Obi turned her mistress over to her. He ignored her as usual.

"Contrary to Ilena's expectations, when Regent Zen awarded me title, he granted to me the lands of Falcon's Hollow." A ripple went through the listening crowd. "She has accepted the position of Steward of Falcon's Hollow. We've come today to survey the lands first. Afterwards, we'll come to the house and begin to set up the household. We must depart just before the noon hour tomorrow, without fail, as we have duties at the castle that cannot be denied." Obi looked around the crowd of householders. "Lilly, please prepare the master suite and two rooms for Rio and Marcus." Obi looked at Foster and Bill. "Mother wishes to greet her Children, however she still has difficulty sitting up for long periods of time and will tire easily. I'll leave the preparations up to you, but a method to allow her to spend most of the evening reclining would be best. She is recovering, and with enough time, will again walk and ride." A cheer went up from the group. Obi and Ilena both smiled and waited for it to calm down.

From behind the wagon was motion, and the captain of the Children of the area around Falcon's Hollow came around to where Obi could see him, respectfully understanding that if Obi turned to see him Ilena would tumble. "Lord Obi, Father," he bowed, "May the Children from the outside also be allowed to greet Mother?"

Obi paused. "How many are there?"

"Nearly seventy, in total."

Somehow the number seemed small to Obi, as far as the battle went, but very large for meeting Mother that night. He looked at Ilena, worried. She looked up at him, then motioned and he bent down to listen to her answer. He nodded and stood again. "Captain, our short time today won't allow it, and it's very short notice for everyone to be able to gather, and have sufficient food and drink available. Also, Mother is Mother. She would not rest until she personally greeted everyone. As her protector, I can't allow it this time, I'm sorry. However, we would be very pleased, on our next return to host a celebration at which we'll greet as many as wish to come. The Hollow is certainly large enough to accommodate a great many of Mother's Children."

The captain, who had been looking as disappointed as the rest he represented, all of a sudden understood and his face lit up. "Please assist Foster to coordinate the celebration and it's necessary security." Obi looked at Foster, who had a lopsided grin. He'd been thinking it would be fun to get as many people into the hollow as possible, then reversed his opinion as he was put in charge of it and reminded that it wouldn't necessarily be a simple thing. "We'll send word to you when we've received a date we may be allowed to come again." Both men bowed, accepting the appointments.

Ilena touched Obi's foot. He looked at her. Her eyes asked if she could speak. He nodded and she held her hands up. He reached down and helped her to stand. Rio couldn't hold herself anymore and she moved to help them until she was sure her Mistress was steady, then returned to her position. Ilena had asked to be able to stand and face the Children of the outside. As they looked out over them, Obi realized that most of the seventy stood around them on this side. Their captain moved to be where he could see her also.

Ilena looked at him and called him by name. "Thank you for your leadership and concern for your brothers and sisters. You've served well and honorably in the battle to protect Falcon's Hollow. To you I will grant one major dream." He bowed gratefully. She looked out at the gathered Children. "Thank you for protecting your brothers and sisters who were needed at this time to bring justice to the household. To each of you I will grant one medium dream. To all of you, please accept my gratitude and my love." She bowed to them, holding on tightly to Obi. He helped her to straighten again. "I look forward to greeting you individually when we come again." She smiled at them, her eyes bright with tears of pride and love.

Obi could see her light spread, filling them all up once again. He looked at her, full of pride and love for her, a smile on his lips as well. The grief she had this morning was swallowed up in this joy. When she had filled herself up with the sight of her Children, she turned her head to look at him. The sight of the two of them standing together in that way was a new thing for the Children. Mother's light changed and was made softer and warmer, and Father's light radiated to hold her protectively. When he kissed her forehead, the combined light became blinding. The beauty of it was etched into many hearts, and not a few of the eyes who saw were wet with tears. They all knew something of the harshness of her life. Now they could see she was on a path that promised comfort and peace. It brought the same to their own hearts.

Obi gently helped Ilena to lay back down, feeling very full and warm himself. It was a new feeling, one he had known would happen when he had read the reports, and heard the stories, for he had felt it to a lesser degree then. But now, he had been within the light himself, while holding its source in his arms. For a moment, he couldn't raise back up to leave her side. He had dreamed of being filled with this feeling time and again over the lonely dark years, and it's realization to such a great degree weakened him. He looked up to see her looking at him, a gentle smile on her face. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing, "Ah, Mother. Whatever shall I do with you? I shan't be able to ever escape if you keep doing that."

"Shall I not do it again where you can be caught up in it, then?"

Obi felt a cold wind and shuddered. He dropped his eyes. "No. I can't live without it any more," he sadly admitted. "It's just very overwhelming this first time, to be so close to you."

Ilena reached out her hand and ran her fingers through his hair over his ear. "I am here, Obi. I 've always been here, beside you, clinging just as tightly to that hope." He reached up and pressed her hand to his head, hugging it. He turned and kissed her wrist, and his tears dripped from his eyes. She moved her hand and covered his eyes, hiding his grief until it had run its course.

As Obi was beginning to calm, Ilena said quietly, "Marcus, call Foster, please."

Foster appeared at the edge of the wagon and peered over at them. As everyone had wondered what happened, Foster's look was rather curious. When he saw Obi sitting next to Ilena, her hand over his eyes, he looked away respectfully, with understanding in his eyes. "Foster, please have Robert climb up with Marcus to direct us to the caves. I would also like you to join us, if you don't have other pressing duties. We can make a brief stop by the house so that Rio can get started with her duties and the luggage can be dropped off, but I don't really wish to be considered available until I'm ready to begin the interviews."

"Yes, Mother," Foster bowed and disappeared from her sight. He used the local language to say, _they are okay - Mother is tending to Father - disperse_ , to the outside Children and they began to leave, except the captain. Foster went to him and they quietly agreed to a time they would meet to discuss the plans for the celebration. Then Foster went to the household members and passed on Mother's orders. Robert was frozen to the ground, unmoving as all the others turned and made their way back to the house to prepare for Obi and Ilena's arrival.

Foster looked at Robert, then walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Take your time. Father's still recovering. He got his first close-up dose of Mother."

Robert's eyes were wide. "I was standing _behind_ her...and _I_ can't move... Is he okay?"

Foster smiled, "He will be. That's what she does, remember?"

Robert was obviously remembering - his eyes got soft and misty. "Yeah," he said softly, melting enough to finally move. He shook himself, then straightened and took a deep breath. "All right."

Foster removed his hand from Robert's shoulder and they walked over to Marcus and introduced themselves. He smiled affably at them and introduced himself more formally as well. When they were settled to either side of Marcus, he looked over his shoulder at Ilena. "Mistress, Master, we're ready."

Ilena confirmed Obi's status then looked back at Marcus. "Go ahead, but no need to rush."

As they moved towards the house along the road, Captain Garen going with them, Obi finally wiped at his eyes. Rio handed over a handkerchief and Obi cleaned himself up. "Haahh…," he sighed a little wearily. "It is always the tears."

"It's the body's way of cleansing the mind and soul of the accumulated darkness," Ilena told him. "We collect the dust again regularly. In asking if they could greet me, it wasn't just a meeting face to face. It was so the darkness they have collected since I last saw them could be swept out and the light renewed. That's what I offered them. Because you had still not yet allowed the full storm to wash you clean yet, you were also affected by it." She smiled at him. "It would not surprise me if there are still corners in you that need cleaning. You are careful to protect yourself."

"Because I haven't been able to see many of the Children in this house for a long time, like yourself, I will meet with them individually. Their own storms are likely to be similar to yours. When they can see the sun again, then we'll discuss what they wish to do. It's during these interviews that you should go and speak with the captain and visit with the Children. Unless you are really ready for a complete purging?"

Obi shook his head. There were parts of himself he was still protecting from her, even as she said.

"What level of control over the household do you wish me to have?" Ilena asked him.

Obi considered it. "I think, so that I may learn my proper station, and feel in the position I believe I should be in, that I should have the right to approve your decisions before they are made common knowledge, and understand why you wish to make them." His eyes reminded her that this level was what she was already supposed to be learning at his hand.

Ilena inclined her head, dropping her eyes, and properly obediently said, "Yes, Obi." Then looking at him again, she said, "Then when the interviews are complete, I'll meet in conference with you. When you're satisfied, we'll announce your decisions."

"Very well," he said. Talking about the mundane running of the household had helped him return to a more normal frame of mind. It was timed well for their arrival at the courtyard to the house.

Obi was about to rise and help pass out luggage, when Ilena grabbed his hand and wouldn't let him stand. She shook her head at him. "You are Lord Obi. That is not your work. There will still be times where you may participate in the work that is rightfully others, but you must learn to distinguish them. It will only be for specific underlying purposes." She smiled at, "Though if it's because it's 'fun', that's an acceptable reason on occasion. Your work now is different by an amount. I'll teach you, though you already understand many things well. If you're in doubt, look to me. I'll help you." She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

He looked at her, then nodded, trusting her. Indeed, when it came to this, their positions were reversed. He thought of a thing she had said and considered it in his heart.

When the luggage was nearly removed, Ilena was asked if the wheelchair should also be removed. She asked Robert his opinion. He said that it wouldn't be able to get over the rocky slope that led to the caves, so it was removed from the wagon and placed by the main door to await her. Rio bowed to them, from her position still next to Ilena, and begged them to take great care of Ilena and bring her back shortly so she might rest before her interviews began. Ilena finally reached out to her and held her hand, encouraging her and promising to be very careful. Foster also promised to watch over her Mistress properly. Finally she rose and left the wagon to put away the clothing and fret.

As they moved away from the house, Ilena asked Obi if he understood why Rio was so concerned. He looked at her and proclaimed he did, but she would have to suffer through it. Ilena sighed, but said nothing else. It was a thing she could not sway Obi from, not even once yet.

Obi enjoyed the view as he had not had the time to see the whole of Falcon's Hollow yet. He asked once if Ilena didn't wish to see it also, but she said she had seen it before, and she'd see it again when she was more fully strengthened. Today her goal was that Obi see it all and comprehend it, and that she see the progress on the caves. Knowing she would have to be busy with the interviews and the evening, he was content to let her rest. On occasion he would describe to her various land features that interested him.

As they neared the rim of the bowl that was Falcon's Hollow, Ilena had Obi practice their roles by making suggestions of things they should do about and with the land, and then having him pass them on to Foster as orders for him to carry out. It was not new to them, but in this setting the practice was needed. Foster began to wish he'd brought paper and pen with him.

They soon arrived at the rocky part of the rim that now contained the three large caves that had been dug out by Robert and the young boys of the witnesses who had been here to stay under Zen's protection. Obi helped Ilena sit up again so that she might see their placement upon the rise. She pointed to another area just beyond the third one and asked if a fourth could go in that location. Robert shook his head, saying that area didn't have sufficient rock to support being turned into a cave. She accepted the answer and looked around, measuring with her eyes. She finally nodded and Marcus moved as close to the first cave as he could take the wagon.

With one arm around Obi's shoulders and the other around Marcus', Ilena managed to hobble her way up the hill to the cave. They paused at the entrance to rest. Ilena looked at the size and the shape. It was roughly the size of a small paddock, with the entrance smaller than the full width of the cave, though still large enough for plenty of light to enter. It was just tall enough for an average size man, meaning Foster had to duck a little to walk around in it. The floor was smooth, as best it could be, but the walls were rough-hune. Around the edge at the back was a ledge about two and a half feet from the floor to it's top, the same depth, and approximately six feet wide.

"Walk me back there," Ilena told her human crutches. They hobbled her back to the ledge and she sat on it, then rubbed her hands along the stone, closing her eyes to feel the workmanship. She reached behind and felt the wall. Then she nodded. "You've done well, Robert." He flushed with her praise. "I'll look forward to exploring your workmanship in greater detail when I can walk myself about, though I wish I could do it now. The size of the feeding shelf is perfect, and the shape of the stable comfortable. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Peter has been a good help to me, so it was finished early."

"And the other two?"

"They are also complete. The children helped with those."

Ilena smiled. "And have they made them theirs?"

"Yes. The next one is the girl's playhouse, the one after it is the boy's fort."

"You've made them in the same form and size?"

"Yes, ma'am, though with variations necessary to maintain the strength of the stone."

Ilena nodded. She turned to Foster. "Are the children all together here upon the hill?"

"Ah, most likely," he answered.

"Please call them here. I wish to tell them a story and explain the purposes of these caves." She pulled Obi indicating he should sit next to her. When he at first resisted out of habit, she added, "Here at this place, you sit as lord." He perched uncomfortably next to her, though out of boredom while waiting he eventually just got comfortable. Having Marcus standing in the position of a voice, just to Ilena's right on the other side of Obi, made him feel like they were sitting on a throne, waiting to receive their subjects. Then he realized that really was the case, and sighed.


	14. Purpose of the Household

**CHAPTER 14 Purpose of the Household**

The children were running happily up to Robert and Foster, who were standing at the mouth of the cave. Foster wouldn't let them in until they calmed a bit. "You're here to listen to the Lord and Lady of Falcon's Hollow. Be respectful." He reached down to his own young son and put his hand on his head. "You, too, Thom. Be good, okay?"

Thom looked up at his father, trying hard to calm himself. "Oh 'tay, Da." Foster smiled gently at him and rubbed his hand in his hair, then he turned to all the children and told them they could enter.

Obi smiled to see them, and their eyes lit up when they saw him sitting on the ledge. "I _knew_ it!" breathed Sarah to Alexis. "He _is_ royalty!" Alexis nodded, her eyes big. Obi grinned and shook his head, but didn't say anything.

Thom, being short, caught sight of him late and cried "Fader!"

One of the older boys from the city, understanding the situation, grabbed him before he could run up to Obi. "No, Thom. Not right now. Right now we have to be quiet and sit and listen." He held on to Thom's hand and had the youngster sit in his lap when they found their places on the floor in front of Obi and Ilena.

The children seated themselves in a semicircle facing their new Lord and Lady. Robert and Foster stood in the doorway. Alice, Peter, and Edward - who had been with the children to watch over them - were standing behind the children. Peter, who had first recognized Obi then looked at the woman sitting next him, had gone into shock and couldn't look away. Robert put his hand on the lad's shoulder, understanding completely.

"You sit before Baron Obi, Lord of Falcon's Hollow, and Mistress Ilena, Steward of Falcon's Hollow," Marcus said, opening the very first court of the household. Both illustrious people thought it was very appropriate, that it was held before the youth they had charge over. "Listen well, attend to their words and obey." The opening was the typical beginning to any official court, but there was no real official business to do this time, other than their introductions. It was a perfect way to teach the children how a court worked and how to behave when attending one.

"It's good to see you again," Obi said. "Because you haven't heard it yet, I'll tell you that the restriction to stay in the bowl has been lifted. However, I would hope that if you wish to explore beyond the rim that you let an adult know you are going so you can be found when you get lost." He smiled to let them know he was half joking. "It would be best if you went with an adult at first, like Foster or Peter. That's because there are no landmarks to find the Hollow once you're above it. It becomes a lost land that only we know the secret of." That got their attention and made the younger ones wiggle in excitement. "Will you do this?"

"Yes, Father," they chorused, though the younger ones were a little slow, not being used to this setting.

"Mother has things she would like to tell you. Because she is the Steward, it's even more important that you listen to her and be obedient. It's her responsibility to see to the running of the entire household and lands and is accountable for them to me." He could see that the younger children didn't quite understand. "That means, if you get into trouble, she gets into trouble." They all got very serious at that. "That would make us all very sad, I think. But it also means that when you are good and do well, you are giving her your strength so that she may do her job well and she may be good. Will you do this?"

"Yes, Father," they answered soberly. This time they were all together. Obi looked at Ilena, turning the court over to her.

Ilena smiled at him, rewarding him. Then she turned her smile to the children. "It's good to see you today. Thank you for being obedient when we called for you to come. I have a thing I would like to tell you, for we'll be needing your special help in the years to come. In a few months we'll be adding a great many more to our household - so many they'll seem to fill up the hollow. These members of our household will be on four legs, not two, and we will need your help to see that they understand the rules they must follow, like not leaving the hollow unless one of us is with them."

"They'll be coming to us from a distant land, on the other side of the northern mountains from us, so they will at first not understand us or our ways. To help them be more comfortable, and be more willing to be obedient, we need to understand their ways. I'm going to tell you today how the children in their land live with them so that you may help them when they come."

Ilena looked at Thom and smiled at him. "Thom, how old are you now?"

He looked surprised to be directly addressed, but he piped up easily, "Four!"

"That's perfect. You're old enough to help already." Everyone looked surprised at that. "When a boy is four, he is taken to the herd at foaling time. There he watches the foals being born so that he may understand that to live one must struggle. Life is hard, but when we work hard, we can stand strong and live. When the foals are standing by their mothers, drinking the milk of life for the first time, he is allowed to walk among them until he finds one that he wants to make his lifelong friend. It's so much easier to walk through life with a friend and companion to have fun with and work beside, isn't it?" Several children nodded.

"When the mother and the foal lie down to sleep, the boy lies down on the other side of the foal and sleeps with them. In this way the foal learns that the child is its brother. For over a year, the boy spends almost all of his time playing with, eating with, and sleeping with his friend. You know that horses were meant to be ridden by man," she paused just long enough to get a few nods, "and here in Clarines we wait until they are two years old before we teach them to carry a man. This is because they must be strong enough to carry a man. Have any of you seen a young horse or foal? ...You may raise your hand if you have."

Several children, including Thom, raised their hands. Obi wondered if Thom raised his hand just because he was imitating the other children.

"Can they carry a man?" The children shook their heads. Ilena looked at the boy holding Thom in his lap, "Can you carry Thom?" The boy nodded. "Do you think a young horse could carry him?" He thought about it, then answered, "I think so, if it was just big enough."

Ilena nodded, "That's right. Because they are close friends, the boy knows instinctively when the foal is strong enough to carry him and will naturally begin to sit and lay on its back. Thus from childhood both of them are learning to ride and to carry. Of course, the boy wants to go certain places and the horse others. So they learn to speak to each other and how to listen to each other, as all good friends do, until they know how to go to where they need to go together."

"When they have learned this, the herdsman lets the family know. Because the child is a boy, not a horse, the family needs him to learn to become a man. At this time the father of the boy comes for him and he must return to his father's tent to begin to learn to be a man. When he learns his lessons well, he's allowed to go and be with his friend again for a time, but he must also return to his tent to continue his lessons." Ilena paused and looked around the group in front of her. They were listening well. "Are there any seven year old's here?"

Two boys raised their hands. Ilena asked them, "If you were one of these children, and your horse was your best friend, how would you feel if on your seventh birthday you were told you couldn't ever see him or her again, that you had to become an adult now?" Most of the children were looking horrified.

"I would be very sad," Micky said. Ilena nodded.

"I would be very angry," said the younger Peter. Several others nodded.

"The children of Tarc are not so different than you," Ilena told them. "They also feel very sad and angry." She looked at Peter. "What would you want to do about that anger?"

He thought about it. "I would want to sneak out of the tent and go to my friend."

"And when they caught you and made you come back?"

"I would do it again, but I would take some food with me and run away."

"Indeed," Ilena said. "And you might even get very far in a place like Wilant where there are rocks, hills, and trees. But Tarc is not like that. Imagine we pushed all the tables in the house together so they made one great flat table. That is what the land of Tarc looks like. Can you see a place for a bug to hide on a large flat table?" The children shook their heads. "And the herdsman is watching over the herd. As soon as he sees the boy he sends the warning to the clan and chases after him. How do you get to your horse? How many times are you willing to be caught, when each time means you will be punished longer and more harshly?" She paused for them to consider it and answer her.

Finally one of the older boys raised his hand. She nodded at him. "I would go at night, crawling on the ground, and wait on the far side of the herd from the herdsman for my horse to smell me and come find me. Then I would lay down on his back, or even try to hold on to him on his side, and tell him to go away from the herd. Then when we were seen, I'd tell him to run away as fast as he could."

"Very good. You would get very far that day. The younger ones often have to try and make many mistakes until they learn to do that. The horse also has to learn that if he doesn't do his part, they will be separated again. The horse learns that he has to run very fast for a very long time, because behind them always come at least three clansmen upon their horses to catch them."

Obi raised his hand. Ilena looked at him mildly surprised, then nodded. "How many came after you?"

Ilena smiled. "I wasn't looking, as we were running too hard for me to turn and look, at least the last time. I looked the first time and they caught me. It was five that time. By the final time it sounded like the whole clan." She turned back to the children and they were looking at her wide-eyed. "Ah, I am from Selicia, the country north and west of here, but I spent a year, from when I was seven until I was eight, in Tarc. I wasn't supposed to ride the horses, because I was a foreigner, so when I stole a horse, it was really stealing a horse. They weren't happy with that."

She returned to her telling. "If you can get on your horse and run fast enough, you will get away. You don't weigh as much as the men do and your horse is younger. But there is another feature of Tarc. It's a land of grass, a green gold grass that never grows taller than a man's knee. There are no trees and no rocks. Even if you run until you can't see them, they are still following you, because they are following your tracks from when your horse's hooves broke through the grass and made it lie down flat. Lord Obi is an excellent tracker. Lord Obi, what would you do to make it so they couldn't follow you to find you?"

Obi rubbed his chin, thinking about it. "Well, I would leave at night for sure, and on a night with no moon, so they couldn't see any tracks until morning. By then most of the grass will be standing again. But even then, a good tracker will know how to see the signs. So I would spend some time wandering in one place to make the path confusing, and I would do it several times. If I could, I would teach my horse how to walk in its own tracks so we could look like we had gone one way, then return back along that path and take another, but that might take too long. ...Is there anything else that could be used to my advantage?"

Ilena smiled. "Yes. There is a wind that blows in the winter, strong and biting and cold. It loses its bite as the season becomes spring, but it still blows very strong, particularly when it brings a spring storm. The rain there is very occasional, but the spring storms are fierce."

"How do you know a storm is coming?"

"When the winter winds blow, the horses huddle into a group with their noses pointing into the middle to protect them. When the spring winds blow, they all stand with their noses to the wind, letting the wind brush their winter coats loose. When they smell the storm on the wind, they huddle into a group again and when it's nearly upon them, they all sit on the ground so the lightning doesn't come to them."

Obi considered it. "If I was really serious about running away, I would be obedient until I could see if the winter winds would erase the prints of the horses from the grass, and which direction I would need to run - into the wind or with it - to best erase it. If that was sufficient, I would run at the end of winter. If it wasn't, then I would wait until the horses were just returning to huddle from standing facing a spring wind and run through the storm."

Ilena nodded. "Indeed, though your horse would be very afraid, if he loved you and had missed you as much as you had missed him, he would trust you and run through the storm for you. This is a very good way to run away." She turned back to the children. "However, even when the boy and horse manage to get away and be free, it's not possible for a boy to live alone long. Food is very scarce, and water more so. Where to find them is learned from his friend as they wander the plains, but eventually, the boy, who really is a man, must return home. When he does return, rather than being met with punishment, he is given his coming of age feast and is taught his proper place in the clan. While he is allowed to be with his friend whenever he may after that, he is expected from that time forth to participate in clan matters as an adult. The amount of time a boy can be free with his horse, and the method he gains that freedom by, determines his ranking among the young men of the clan. The boy who can run through a storm receives extra reward for it; however, the other methods are also all acceptable."

Ilena paused looking at the children. "In the clans of Tarc, how it is done for girls is different. Because I was in hiding when I was with them, and was pretending to be a boy, I don't know how it's done for the girls, but I do know they also have horses who are friends. I was just as content to do it the way the boys did it, and succeeded."

Obi held his hand up again. "What was your ranking?"

"I was aiming for first, at the beginning, then realized I would never get a horse to go through a storm for me as I didn't have the same bonding they did, being a stranger. However I wanted to do my best. I was gone for one week, the longest of any of the young men in that clan. Thus I was ranked just below the two who had run the storms. Though they let me into their clan councils, because I wasn't a clan member they didn't give me a coming-of-age banquet, and I wasn't given several other rewards the other boys received. But that was okay - I had proven I could do it, too, and increased my status with the other boys."

Ilena looked over the children again. "Here in Clarines, we can't help the horses to live in the same way, but we can give them some of the things they are used to, and we can treat them as friends. When the mares are ready to foal the first time, if any of you want to make a friend in the same way as the children of Tarc, you may offer to do so. It's a great responsibility, for you must be present at the time of foaling, pick one to be your friend for many years, sleep, brush, feed, and take care of them constantly for at least the first year, learn to listen to them carefully and teach them how to hear you and be obedient, and when they are big enough to carry you, you must teach them what their responsibilities are. They live for fifteen years on average, so you must be a friend and companion to them that long, though they will learn that you also must become men and women and fulfill your own responsibilities. Even if you don't choose to become so close to one horse, if all of you can be friends with them, and learn to listen to them, that will be a great help."

"I know you are enjoying playing in your caves - your house and your fort - but when the foals come, you need to be willing to share and become responsible. In this cave, we'll have the mares who are ready to foal. When a foal has been chosen by a boy, they and the mare will be moved to the fort. When a foal has been chosen by a girl, they and the mare will be moved to the playhouse. There will be adults who will also choose foals and will be in those caves as well. It's okay to still go and play in the fort and house. You'll be teaching the foals that they are friends to play with you also. The foals who are not chosen, they and their mothers will remain here in this cave, being cared for by the stablehands."

"There is one other purpose to the caves. They are a place to protect the horses. We will teach them to come to these caves for safety so we can protect them more easily. When the foals learn of these caves, that they are their childhood home, if danger should come to them later, they will still come to the caves for safety, even if they are many miles from here. This is important for the rider to understand. If you are running an errand for me or for Lord Obi, and you become injured, tell your horse to come home and it will come here where you can be found and tended to. If you can't come with it, your absence will let us know that the horse can take us to you. In this way, both of you will be safe in any circumstance."

Ilena looked up at Edward. "Edward, you will take a foal in the first foaling, and we'll treat you as if you were a child of Tarc, so that you may understand all from the beginning. It's your responsibility to teach what I've just taught to the horsemen of the household before dinner tonight so that they may understand. However, I'll be training them to ride adult horses, so that they and the horses may understand how we'll be integrating them into the life of a horse in Wilant. Because I must do the initial training, the horses won't be brought until I have the capacity to ride. Do you understand what I've said to you?"

"Yes, Mother." Edward was respectful, but his eyes shone with excitement. He had just been told his dream was going to be granted, and had even already been started, with just hearing the story.

"Will you do this?"

"Yes, Mother." He bowed. "Thank you."

Ilena smiled at him. "I look forward to seeing what you can do." Ilena looked back at Obi, returning the court to him. He looked at her to accept the change over, then noticed she was fading quickly. He looked at Marcus and nodded. They needed to get her to the wagon quickly. As Marcus officially intoned the words to end the court, Obi looked at Foster, who stood up straight and nodded.

"All right, children. The next part is that you stand and bow, then move to let them come outside." Foster told them.

Obi waited until the children had risen and bowed, then he and Marcus slipped their arms around Ilena again and lifted her. She was tired enough it was more of a carry than a hobble. When they reached the entrance, she said quietly to the men that the older teens should also be included in the interviews but the children weren't required to participate unless they asked to speak with her.

Obi looked at Foster and Marcus, motioning for Marcus to move. Obi took Ilena's full weight momentarily, then Foster lifted her in his arms, his strong forester muscles finding her weight not too much of burden. Obi could carry her, but he was not sure his footing down an unfamiliar rocky hill would be sufficient. He started them down to the wagon and was careful to watch Foster was steady. Between the three of them, they got her into the wagon and laying down again.

Ilena breathed a sigh of relief, wincing as the hip tried to relax through its cramping as she straightened the leg. When it wouldn't straighten, and remained pained, Obi placed his hands over the place and gently warmed the tendon. "Looks like it would be a good time for Ryuu's salve," he said quietly. "Marcus, take us to the house." Foster rode with them, but Robert said he would come by foot with the children. If the teens needed to be at the house, the children would have to come play there also.

Because the master suite was on the second floor of the house, Obi had Foster carry Ilena again while he walked ahead, intent on getting hold of the salve for Ilena. While Foster was placing her in the bed, Obi confronted Rio. When he asked for the salve, she shook her head. "I will tend Mistress Ilena, Master Obi. It's my responsibility." He folded his arms and stood between her and the bed, not letting her get to Ilena.

"Thank you, Foster," Ilena said, excusing him from the room with her expression. He nodded, glancing at Obi and Rio, and let himself out, closing the door behind him.

"I'll do it, Miss Rio," Obi said firmly.

Rio shook her head again. "It isn't proper, Master Obi, and in this place, you already have set the incorrect impression."

Obi's eyes narrowed.

"Rio!" Ilena's voice was commanding. "You will be obedient to your Master."

Rio jumped as if she had been struck a punishing blow, and tears came to her eyes. Slowly, she reached into her pocket and pulled the salve out and handed it to Obi. He took it, but continued to look at her.

Ilena said, more gently, "Rio. He won't do anything improper. He isn't ready yet, and his obedience to his Master restrains him stronger than any other restraint. There is no need to fight against him." Rio trembled, still wanting to protest. Ilena sighed slightly. "If he wishes the household to believe I'm his already, that's for him to decide. He's already Father except for the training. ...Though I'm not sure he fully understands the consequence."

Obi looked over his shoulder at Ilena in surprise. "Then enlighten me."

"You remember I wanted to ask a question?" Obi nodded. "What is my goal where you're concerned?"

"Ah…," Obi thought through all the many things she wanted from him. "As relates to the household?" She nodded. There was the goal he was to be their protector and light if she couldn't be, also the one to be her...oh. "Hah. To really be Father to Mother." She indicated he was right.

"So, I will ask my question in a different way than I had thought to. In announcing to the household this day that we will be sharing this room, have you announced that we are married?"

Obi put his hand to his head, trying to figure that out. She was right. He'd been acting towards her in this place as if that was what he wanted and wanted them to believe, though to him it had only been his normal way to face her. Because it hadn't been approved, nor announced, by Zen, to Obi it wasn't so, but no one else outside the castle would understand that, only by his own actions. Obi sighed. The answer was simple, but to act on it would be very difficult. He wasn't sure his own personal restraint would be enough. He suddenly wanted Master, to talk to him and to be severely scolded by him. That thought made him think of what he'd promised Zen. That he wouldn't take Ilena until King Izana had said he might, lest he be the cause of contention between Zen and the king. The die fell hard on the side of restraint.

Obi held the salve out to Rio. "I'll accept the scolding. Thank you." She took it and he walked out of the room stiffly, headed to find Lilly to ask for another room to be made up for him, preferably the one next to the master bedroom. It took some doing, but he finally managed to distract himself enough to not feel the constant nagging need to be right next to her. It was strange how when he wanted to, he could leave her, but when it felt forced from the outside, his craving peaked.

He visited with Captain Garen, using Ilena's position to defend his actions that had started out a teasing game, since she'd said he could. He got the 'last' report from the captain. As he didn't really have any orders for the temporary garrison yet, he did an unusual thing for the national military and asked the captain what he would like to do next. After pleasantly talking for a while on that topic and others, Obi excused himself saying that he would speak with the Regent, who was still thinking about where to send the garrison next. Final orders would come in the near future. Oh, and the captain should probably come to dinner so he knew what the household organization was going to be.

As Obi reached for the handle on the door, Captain Garen said, hesitantly, "Lord Obi." Obi looked at him in mild surprise and waited. "May I be allowed to meet with Miss Ilena as Mother?" He looked down, a bit embarrassed. "I've read all of the reports from her Children, and I've been studying them. ...I would really like to meet her personally, if that could be allowed."

Obi waited until he looked up. "Are you going to ask if you can be one of her Children?" He kept his face neutral.

Captain Garen flushed. "I can't imagine that would be allowed."

"No. It's difficult for her to find Children among the soldiers. She would likely accept you very quickly." The captain looked at him surprised. "Knowing that, would you do it?"

The captain looked down at his hands, then back up at him in the eye, his face set. "It would depend on how she answers my questions...but I'm inclined to, yes."

Obi took his hand off the door handle, faced Captain Garen directly and folded his arms. "You understand what that means for us?"

The captain gaped at him, then considered it carefully. He nodded his head. "Yes. I've been studying Father as much as Mother, these last two months."

"Then ask me your questions," Obi challenged him.

Captain Garen raised an eyebrow, then took a breath. It all of a sudden felt like Obi was behind the desk and he was on the inferior side. "Are the Children to renounce all loyalties and become only loyal to Mother and Father?"

"No. One of the requirements to becoming a Child is that you honor your country and your proper lieges, and are completely loyal to them, unless they prove they are not worthy of that loyalty due to their own disloyalty to their country and liege. In that case, you are to inform the Family immediately, but continue to honor their word until it can be corrected. You've seen that in their own reports."

Captain Garen had. He asked next, "What kinds of assignments does she give?"

"The kind that any Director of Intelligence would give. ...She'll use you in the place you're in, though if you wished a reassignment she would try to accommodate. Now that she actually has the power of the position, she'll find that quite a bit easier. As a soldier, it would be a little bit different, but she has the ear of the Regent. Which means that your job may get much harder, or exciting, ...or fun depending on your point of view. Dane calls it 'fun', just so you know, and right now he has the masochistic job of learning to be Miss Kiki. But in the end, you'll still be a captain and a soldier. You just get spy added...oh, sorry, informant to the Regent."

A faint smile creeped across the captain's face. "Is there a training period?" was his next question.

"It depends on how high in the structure you wish to rise. If you just want to be a Child, then no. You only need to be accepted as a Child, then answer truthfully any questions asked of you by any other member of the Family. Ah, you are trained to recognize them, and how to communicate person-to-person, but all of that takes about five minutes."

"Learning to recognize them would be useful, but I think I already know." Captain Garen looked down again. "Seeing her talk to the Children made me pretty sure of it."

Obi nodded, but didn't really confirm or deny it.

The captain thought through his list of questions. "Would I get to use my sword for her?" He didn't look up from his clasped hands.

"Yes. The same as for the Regent."

The captain shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of how to word his last question. "The Children who were here, this is the first time they've seen her in a very long time. Is that typical?"

Obi smiled softly, though the captain didn't see it. "No. That was to protect them. I've had many of her other Children tell me that she sees them regularly, though I don't yet know how as I've only known her when she wasn't mobile. They've all been missing her during this time of her seclusion."

The captain was quiet. Then he said, "Lord Obi, I don't understand it, but even seeing her just this once, I wish to be able to see her again already. She is just one woman among the many in this world, and it's not an attraction of the body. It's something that I can't comprehend."

"Garen," Obi called gently. The captain looked up at him finally to see the soft expression of Father upon Obi's face. He'd seen it before when Obi had spoken to the Children of the house when he delivered them. To see it directed at him affected him in a way he wasn't prepared for. "It's why she is called Mother. What's in her calls to the child in all of us. We never really grow up, in the end. She has the quality that draws that child out, both to love her and to want to be obedient to her, to see her smile. All children need the presence of their mother, even if for a time they are separated." Obi took in a shaky breath. "Even me, who is Father, needs that the most. ...She responds to all with that ideal love of a mother, and gives it freely and joyfully. It's no surprise to me that you feel this way, and wish to see her again already." Obi considered him, watching to see if he understood and how he would respond.

It was a long moment before the captain came to himself again. He put his hand over his eyes. "It's a difficult thing to feel like a child again, knowing I'm an adult."

Obi was sympathetic. "She doesn't ask you to become a child again, but to do your best as the adult you are. She rewards you, both adult and child you are, for doing so." When the captain continued to be silent Obi added. "If you aren't able to reconcile it, you merely need not become one of her Children. She does have allies that are not her Children, if you would prefer that route."

Captain Garen shook his head. "That wouldn't be sufficient. I would be called to each time."

"Then think about it for a time. This is the most important part of choosing to become one of the Family. If you decide you'll do it, tell her I've interviewed you and approved it." Captain Garen looked at him in surprise, then slowly nodded, not able to answer. Obi nodded once, then let himself out.

He was thoughtful as he walked back to the main house. He was actually a little surprised at himself. He'd recruited two Children, all on his own, and didn't even know if he was allowed to, though neither was a certain thing yet. Perhaps he ought to ask Ilena before it got out of hand or he got into trouble. He was in the middle of thinking his thoughts when he was grabbed about the knees. Looking down, he saw the smiling face of Thom.

"Hello, Mister Thom!" Obi reached down and tossed him into the air, pulling him into a hug when he caught him.

Thom wrapped his little arms around his neck. "Hello, Fader! Mudder is so pretty! She said I get to sleep with a horsie! I want one, can I have one?" He sat up in Obi's arms and looked at him earnestly.

"You really like horses, don't you, Thom?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Well, yes, you can, but you need to wait for the horses to come first. That will probably be when the weather starts to get cold, several months from now. But you can watch Edward. If you learn what he knows, that will help you. Just stay out of the way and don't run under the horses' hooves, okay?"

"Oh 'tay. Edward loves horses too." Obi nodded, a little surprised Thom had seen it.

"Shall we go see what he's doing?" Obi asked, and Thom's face lit up. Obi set him down and held his hand. They walked to the stables. There they found Edward sitting up on the tall side of one of the stalls, with the other horsemen gathered around him, and some of the teens as well. Obi looked down at Thom and put his finger to his lips. Thom nodded and stood with him quietly.

It sounded like Edward had just finished the story and was saying the final instructions. One of the teen boys raised his hand. "What about the rest of us teens?"

Edward shrugged. "Mother didn't say." His eye caught Obi standing in the doorway. "Do you know, Father?" The rest of the people in the room turned to him. Still holding Thom's hand, he walked over to Edward. He lifted Thom to sit next to Edward and the older boy held on to him to balance him while Obi turned to the men in the room.

"These two will be the first to live as a child of Tarc in Wilant with the foals they choose. Because you are in between, you may choose. If you wish to become a man who befriends an infant companion in the way of Tarc, you may. If you wish to become a man who befriends an adult companion in the way of Mother, you may. I don't think she'll let any here force a companion in the way of Clarines, for these horses are not of Clarines, but of Tarc. I think it's important that everyone here understand that. Before your interview, consider carefully what you will do and not do. If you can't see a horse as anything other than a dumb animal, please ask to go home. You will not be happy here."

He looked carefully at each of the men in front of him. For the most part they looked at him calmly. It was the teens who were looking a little uncertain, but he rather thought it was because they were trying to decide which way they would go - adult horse or child horse. "It will be certainly more difficult to raise a foal, and demand a greater commitment and responsibility. The older you are, the more your other responsibilities must come first, for you are already a man, though young. There is no shame in choosing to befriend an adult. Indeed, we will need many hands who understand how to deal with them." He paused for effect, wondering what they already knew. "She's planning on bringing three herds to this place."

"Three!?" More than one mouth couldn't contain their surprise.

Obi nodded. "The horses are smaller than the ones here in Clarines and used to the sparseness of the grasses in Tarc, with no grain. For the first year or more, the Hollow will be plenty of room to house them, or so she says."

"We won't be enough to watch them!" objected one of the men.

Edward shook his head. "She said that for one herd, only one herdsman was necessary to watch over them. There are five of you, six with me. That's enough to split the watch in half."

Obi kept a calm look on his face. "That's correct. And when the watchman needs assistance, he calls to the family, and they come without fail, for the horses belong to all of them. It's the same here. Create a warning system so that when there's danger, you can have the whole of the Family in place to defend them. Plan now how you'll teach them that the caves are the place they should go when that warning is sounded, and what you'll do if the way to them is blocked. These are the things you should concern yourselves with at this time, while we wait for Mother to heal. I'll be concerning myself with not letting her bring them too soon. Already she wants to order it, though she's being good and waiting for her healing to occur. She will still ask for it too soon - I know her impatience. We'll wait until she throws at least one tantrum on the matter." He smiled with them. "She misses the four legged Children nearly as much as she misses the two."

Edward nodded. "You should have seen her eyes shine. I think if she could she would chose a foal herself."

"Probably," agreed Obi, "but she won't be able to. Regent Zen won't let his Director of Intelligence disappear for a year just to become a horse. She's already a man of responsibility." There were chuckles around the room. Then he looked thoughtful. "But, if she ever does disappear, now I know where to go looking…." He turned and took Thom back into his arms. "Edward, it will be your responsibility to teach Thom along with your foal and his what it is to be a member of Mother's family." Edward nodded soberly, looking at Thom in the eye. Thom looked back just as soberly. "I've told him he may watch you work before then so that he understands, and that he must not get under foot or hoof. You may need to help him learn it, but he also loves horses."

Edward smiled. "I know. We are buddies already, aren't we, Thom?"

Thom nodded. "Horse Bros."

"Horse Bros," agreed Edward. He jumped down from the stall and held out his arms for Thom. Obi handed him over and watched them walk farther into the stable. Most of the other horsemen had also moved off to return to their work, but the three teens had stayed, waiting for him. He led them to stand just outside the stable.

"Speak," he said to them.

"Can we be allowed to watch the horses as well?"

"Have you been studying with the horses here already?"

They looked at each other. "There isn't much else to do, other than watch the littles and guard duty," one of them said.

"It won't be much different," Obi said warningly.

"True. ...But then, we're already practiced, aren't we?"

Obi smiled. "True enough. Well, it's certainly easier to split the watch in thirds than in half. Do your best. When it's time to bring them, we'll see if the older men will have it. If they're in agreement, we'll ask Mother. There are things I don't know, particularly about the horses. They will be hers to manage. Is this acceptable?"

The boys nodded. "Thank you, Father." "We'll do our best."

"I look forward to it," he responded and they left him to reenter the stables.

Obi wandered around for a while longer, looking for something. He finally found a fence to lean on. That seemed to be it. After he'd been leaning there for a while he heard a whistle. He turned to look and saw Elandra up on the stable roof. She gestured for him to join her. That looked like what he had been looking for also, so he went.

"Hello, Handsome," she grinned at him as he lightly landed on the rooftop. "It's good to rest my eyes on you again."

"You know, you only say that because you get to see enough of Mother when you look at Father," he didn't quite look at her as he casually moved across the roof to join her. He hadn't been wrong, by her expression.

"Hah, perhaps. But still…."

Obi sat and looked up at the sky above. "Have you had your interview yet?"

"Umhm. Just finished it."

"Then you should have seen enough of it for a while."

"Nah. Can't never get enough of that. Besides, Father's different."

"Oh? That's the first I've heard it that way. Usually it's the same."

"Yeah, but it's also different. Same as all fathers are different from mothers."

"Mmm…," Obi said noncommittally. It certainly felt that way to him, but he couldn't know what they saw. He lay back and put his hands behind his head, though he didn't relax completely. "So Captain Garen says you sniffed out the mole and caught him. Was that why Mother had you brought? To be the cat that catches the mice?"

"Yeah, one of them. I think she's trying to reform me, too."

"Reform?"

"Yeah. She wants me to admit I don't really hate people."

"And…?"

Elandra looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Then she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her knees. "Yeah, I don't, not really. But that doesn't mean I trust them...yet."

"You're working on that, though?"

She was silent, dropping one hand to trace randomly on the rooftop. "It's been hard not to, in this place."

"That's good then. Keep getting stronger." He paused, then added, "Keeping a healthy amount of suspicion is okay, too. We still need cats, after all."

Elandra chucked, a deep throaty sound. "Yeah, that's true."

They sat in silence for a while, then Elandra looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Want to spar a bit."

Obi thought on it. "It's tempting, but no." Elandra pouted. "When I'm with Mother, I'm too much like Father. ...I've only just recently met the Queen."

Elandra looked at him in surprise. "You've met the Queen of Night?"

Obi nodded calmly, wondering if Elandra didn't know they were the same person.

"Huh. Well, ...then I guess I don't have a chance at all, do I?"

Obi looked at the sky. "Nope."

Elandra sighed a big sigh, giving up. "Ah, well. She's worth it." Then she sat upright. "Wait. You're the Knight?!"

Obi looked at her. "Tell me the story you heard." He was a little surprised the news had made it down to the Hollow.

"Ah, that the Messenger messed up good. Bad enough the Knight, a man never seen before but even more powerful than the Messenger, came after him, like to kill him. A Guard of the Queen interfered just in time to beg for the life of the Messenger, and convinced the Messenger to submit and repent. The Knight yoked them together as their punishment and removed the Messenger from his place. The Messenger put his three Lieutenants in charge, saying if he could be redeemed he would return. If he couldn't the Knight would be back to select a new Messenger. They've been laying low for now."

Obi wondered who would communicate between Ilena and the Lieutenants. He was pretty sure they wouldn't be talking to Grandfather. "How did you hear a story of the underground when you are in the middle of the light network?"

Elandra grinned a pointed grin. "They run different, but they cover the same ground."

"Mmm," Obi answered.

"So, are you?"

"Am I what?" he stalled, closing his eyes.

"The Knight?"

He didn't answer. It felt good to take a cat nap, he decided. As he drifted into light awareness, he had a thought. Even if the light network had been cut off during the battle, the dark network probably hadn't been. He grinned a small cat grin. Ilena was a pretty smart woman. ...And Grandfather was a wily guy. He'd have to keep a closer eye on him. It might be a hard thing to step into his shoes.


	15. Setting up the Household

**CHAPTER 15 Setting up the Household**

"Father, Marcus has come out of the house." Elandra had kept watch for him again.

Obi opened his eyes. The sun was setting, just hanging over the horizon. He sat up and rubbed his head, yawning. "Ah, that was nice, but a lot longer than I expected."

"She's running you ragged, I suspect, now that she's up." Elandra said, a little distracted.

Obi looked in the direction she was looking. "What is it?" She pointed. Obi stood and walked to the edge of the roof. A delegation was coming down the road. "Is that supposed to happen without some kind of warning being sent around the Hollow?"

Elandra shrugged. "It's the first time. Don't think we know what to do about it."

Obi sighed. Then he whistled long and loud. People popped out from everywhere, looking around. Those who saw the guests immediately headed to intercept them. Those who saw him first he gave the sign to gather. "Next time, if you're going to be the watchman, do that," he said over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Sorry."

He looked at her. "You recognize them." She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes looked like she'd been caught in the act of stealing. She shifted uncomfortably. "And were you just going to let them waltz in here, really?" His eyes got dangerous.

She went into defenceless mode. "No, that's not it. They aren't here to harm." She shifted from one foot to the other. Finally she said, looking at her feet. "It isn't mine to tell. I'm sorry."

Obi sighed. "Go tell Marcus to come here and go tell Mother she'll have to wait for me and who's come. Come back quickly if she wants input into what I decide to do with them." Elandra bowed and dropped to the ground, moving quickly.

Obi watched from his vantage point as the delegation and the interception group engaged in discussion. Finally, when one of the interception group looked around as if looking for him, he held his hand up and used the short-range code to announce his location. He glanced down and was pleased to see Marcus was below him, standing ready, some of the rest of the Family gathered with him in a semicircle. The others were protecting the entrances to the house. He was very glad to see that.

When they all got close enough, Obi crouched down to be less of a profile against the sky. Weapons thrown upwards couldn't be stopped by people on the ground. He wondered in a corner of his mind why he expected evil. Maybe it was because he'd been talking with Elandra and she was acting funny. He looked at Marcus, and called him. Marcus looked up at him and spoke to him in the short-range code.

 _Mother is done with the interviews and sent me to get you. She's expecting these people, but she says you may test them if you wish. She's keeping Elandra._

Obi nodded. That last was telling. It was almost a sure thing these were people from the underworld. But, why would Mother bring them into the household here? Just asking himself the question made Obi have an inkling of the answer. He looked back at the delegation that was settling into position, now surrounded by household members. One person stood forward to address him.

"Lord Falcon's Hollow, we've been sent. May we enter?"

Obi considered his answer. "By who's mouth have you been sent?" It was a question worded for the underworld to understand.

"The Queen of Night."

Obi wasn't at all surprised. "And how shall I prove it?"

The leader opened his hand, holding it flatly horizontal, palm up. On the palm was a disk that gleamed blackly. Obi sent Marcus to look. When Marcus returned to his position, he nodded. The man closed his hand and the disk disappeared.

"Who gave you the order?"

"The Messenger."

"The Messenger is in punishment."

That caused a stir briefly. Obi couldn't tell if it was because they hadn't known, or if they weren't sure how to react.

"Our orders were received before then."

"When did you receive your orders?"

"Two and a half moons ago."

"Hoh. So long…," Obi considered that. It would have been when Ilena arrived at the castle. Was it an action keyed to that? Obi looked at Marcus. Using the code again, he asked, _Did all the Family recieve word Mother had arrived at the castle on that day?_ Marcus nodded once. So Petroi would have known to set his part of the plans in motion. But if he hated Obi, would he have changed the order? _Do you know what his order should have been?_ Marcus shook his head. _Do you know why they are here?_ Marcus shook his head again.

Obi sat down cross-legged and rested his chin in his hand. This wasn't going to be easy to ferret out. ...Except Elandra knew them and why they were here, and Mother had kept her.

"Will you tell me your orders as they were told to you at the beginning?"

"To come to the safe house when the ban was lifted to serve the Queen."

The Children of day murmured at that. They weren't comfortable with Children of night coming as well. Obi hushed them with a sharp hiss.

"I will hear your names, occupations, and stations." His voice was hard.

The man in the front bowed and introduced himself, his 'job' in the underworld, and his level - equivalent to captain. The remaining twelve each did the same in their turns. That did what he wanted it to - it settled the Children of day a bit. All of the occupations were necessary still to the running of the household, and all of them were highly trained in defensive or offensive positions. The captain would run his ship with these, but it was important he understood he was not going to be top dog.

While Obi considered how to handle that problem, he was also thinking about his last thought before his nap. If there was a sub-network here, the second network would keep communications open to this location. Considering how important this place was to Ilena's plan, it made sense she would want both layers of safety - both physical and communication.

"Can Children of the night walk in the day?" Many of them shifted uncomfortably. Elandra knew them. Mother didn't want them to see her? Not the other way round? "If you cannot, leave." They stilled and stood firm.

He was completely against having them segregated. They would try to do it, though, thinking they were water and oil already. "Foster." The man came up to stand below him, next to Marcus. "It's necessary to test them. That is your responsibility."

Foster stood quietly for a moment, deciding his strategy. It looked like he understood. Finally he walked up to stand a short distance from the captain and called his name. The captain stepped forward a few more steps until they were but a few short paces away. They sized each other up. Foster and Obi knew what the captain was expecting, but he didn't know what he was really getting into. He was out of his natural waters. Foster unhurriedly closed the distance between them and held out his hand. The captain flinched slightly, then stared at the hand, uncomprehending. Foster waited patiently.

Finally the captain's brain spun down to the one thing it could mean. He looked into Foster's eyes, disbelieving. Foster's eyes dared him to believe it. Slowly the man lifted his hand and clasped Foster's in a handshake. "Foster of Falcon's Hollow, Marshal. If you can live with that, we'll welcome you." Obi had yet to assign officially the office of Marshal to Foster, but he'd already been having him act it for quite some time. It was the third highest office, after Steward, in charge of the military protection of the house and discipline. Ilena had probably assigned it already. Obi would let it pass without the required meeting - he wouldn't have had it any other way.

 _Marcus, ask Mother if she needs to interview them._

… _. She wants to introduce them to Mother._

Obi nodded. They might not know her, only the Queen, and she wouldn't necessarily clue them in.

 _Singly or all together? We are out of daylight and everyone wants dinner._

…. _She says together is fine. You're welcome to be present for it._

Obi smiled. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't have stayed away with an entire crowd of deadly dark walkers in the same room as her.

Foster walked up to stand below Obi again, having finished with the group in the center of the ring. "It's acceptable, Lord Obi."

"I wish for you to treat them as Children of day in training until they are sufficiently integrated." Obi looked at him firmly, holding him pinned in order to pin the rest of the Children of day.

Foster waited until he thought he had the understanding of the rest of his fellow witnesses present. Then he nodded acceptance. "Yes, Lord Obi."

Obi waited an appropriate pause, then lept from the roof, executing a perfect flip, landing in a crouch that made the earth eat the force of the landing. When he stood, he was standing just in front Foster but a little to his left, placing Foster in the visual position of Marshal. Marcus moved to join them, standing left of and level with Foster, placing himself as his partner and co-protector of Obi.

"The Steward wishes to visit with you briefly to determine your positions within the house. Your accommodations will be prepared during that time. We'll be having dinner shortly. Come with me." He walked towards the house. Foster and Marcus stayed right behind him. The newest members of the house followed after. The rest of the household followed them, save a few that stayed outside to guard the house and the way to it. They had been reminded what it meant to have the barrier between them and the outside removed.

As the rather large procession arrived outside the master's office, Rio met them, holding a rather large handful of candles. She bowed to Obi. "Ah, Master Obi, it's gotten dark in the office and Mistress Ilena has asked that candles be brought. However, she knows that time is growing short. May I ask that each of you assist in lighting the candles?" She handed him one, then one to each of Marcus and Foster. "If you will please light them from one of the candles already lit in the room and place it wherever you see fit?"

Obi rolled with it, though he was supremely curious what the crazy woman in the room was doing. Marcus opened the door and he went in. He could hear Rio giving one candle to every person who entered the room. In the room, which was indeed dark, for it was rather large, there was one candle in a corner and one on the central table. He walked right up to the one on the central table, lit his candle from it, and placed it on the master's desk at the corner Ilena was sitting at in her wheelchair. As he went and stood behind and to the left of Ilena, he looked at her curiously, and with attention to her strength level. She was tired, but seemed to be alright otherwise. She smiled at his question, but didn't answer it yet.

Foster was the second to light his candle, also from the main one on the table. He set his candle on the opposite corner of the desk, then stood at that side of the desk. Marcus lit his candle from the main candle, then set his at the foot of that table, bringing more light to the center of the room. Then he took up a place behind Ilena, near to Obi. When he was in place, Elandra silently moved into place next to Ilena, coming from behind them.

The Children of night had entered the room and a number were hesitating, feeling odd about lighting their candles, though the captain was lighting his from Marcus'. He hesitated just a moment, then set his in the center of the same table. One of the women went to the candle in the corner and moved to place her candle in the adjoining corner. As she went, a slight man walked to her and lit his candle from hers. As he walked towards the group, several others went to light theirs from his. He set his on the table near the door.

Ilena and Obi both watched as the candles were lit, generally from one in a hand already, then placed around the room's edge, then finally the remaining candles set on the tables scattered around the room. The Children arranged themselves in the room respectfully, and remained standing in a way that everyone could see Ilena. By the time they were in place, there was quite a bit of light in the room, though it was warm and not harsh.

"Welcome," Ilena said, her voice nearly as warm as the light. "Thank you for being obedient and coming to Falcon's Hollow. I know it seems to be a hard thing for you, but you are my Children also, and I know your hearts. I would have you understand that you are needed here. Those who are needed and are willing to do their part will be welcomed without reservation. Lord Obi, will you tell me your decision regarding these Children?"

"They have answered my questions satisfactorily. I've had Marshal Foster test them." He used the title to let her know he approved the appointment.

"Marshal, please tell me what test you used and your decision."

"Steward, I've offered my hand in comradeship and required that they acknowledge my position. They've had the courage to step into the light sufficient to take my hand peaceably, and have acknowledge me openly so that there might be order in the house. I'm satisfied."

Obi, watching the Children, saw their eyes finally begin to understand, and as they looked at Ilena, he saw a transformation begin. He suspected she was looking at them with her Mother's pride. He smiled a small smile in reaction, his own eyes going soft as well.

Ilena then spoke to each of them individually, though briefly. She would call one by name, then summarize their capabilities, asking them to confirm she had remembered correctly. Then she named a specific role and asked if that person would fill that role. To a man, they hesitated at that point. She had started with the woman who had lit her candle at the corner candle.

At the point of being asked to fill a position in the household, in her case as one of the maids in the house that would double as a house guard for the children and the aged, she had paused, but then had bowed. "Qu..Steward, if there is a thing I may do for you, I would be honored to do it." Her calm answer seemed to help settle the rest of them when they answered, for they all glanced at her when it came their turn.

For some reason, Ilena had left the captain for last. Obi wondered if it was so she was sure each of the others were answering for themselves and not because he had led them to answer. She began his personal interview the same way as the others, but when she was done confirming his qualifications, instead of asking right way if he would accept a particular position, she stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"Roald, tell me what you know about Lord Obi."

Roald was taken aback, and it took a moment for him to put his thoughts together. "Ah...I know…," he shook his head, extreme confusion on his face.

"Begin at the beginning, perhaps," Ilena suggested. "I would hear your story."

Roald took a deep breath, held it, then began to speak again. "When I was under the Black Snake, Lord Obi was a freelance night runner who, on occasion, would do work for him. His name had risen quickly in the town as one of the top runners for his age, with a fierceness when he worked that was unparallelled except by the masters in the town. At the same time, when he wasn't working, he was easy to get along with. It was a balance that many found attractive. Within a few years, he had won a following he wasn't aware of, apparently. If he had turned and seen it, he could have already been a master in his own right. Instead, he stayed freelance and disappeared after that nasty battle set up by the Green Dragon."

"I've seen him a few times passing through town following the Regent's red haired woman. I don't think they know, but it's only been him following her that's kept her safe from kidnapping. Every time someone comes to hire it out, the whole northern community refuses. They've about stopped asking, though occasionally we get an outsider come and ask. It's because we all know him and his reputation, and even the masters agree that he's their equal already." Roald paused and rubbed his head, looking a little confused again. "But no one understands why, or how, I guess, he's working for the Regent, he was so fiercely independent before. The general agreement is no one else could handle his reins, except the King, maybe, so it hasn't ruined his reputation in the least." He looked at the both of them appraisingly. "Having him standing behind the Queen doesn't either. Though...I admit to being confused as to why the order's different at this place."

Ilena smiled. "It was an unexpected consequence of the Regent doing his own works. It's sufficient, as I am also his." All Obi could do was be sympathetic. If Roald knew the whole mess of their relationship his head would sink for not being able to swim. But the reaction in the room was unexpected. They were all in shock. Ilena surely raised her eyebrow the same as he did. "Surely it should not be such a surprise, given where I sit?"

"How...how long?" Roald managed to get out.

"Has the Messenger not said yet?"

Roald shook his head. Ilena was quiet. "Obi, see he's punished for it. For all that he desires to protect me, this is not information he should have withheld. Thayne must bear it also as part of his original punishment." Her voice was quietly sad. "You will have to go to explain it to his Lieutenants so they may fulfill the duty." To Roald and the others she said, "It has been three months now, since the Steward of Farmor died and the Queen was claimed by the Regent."

"Ilena, they received their orders the day you arrived at the castle." Obi supplied.

"Well, he has done that right, then," she sighed. "Have you communicated with him directly since then?"

Roald shook his head. "We came to this area immediately since then. We have heard various communications, but we haven't heard from him directly." He was looking at Obi with suspicion, probably calculating him as the Knight like Elandra had.

Ilena sat still, then looked up at Obi. Her eyes were very sad and she could not hide her pain. He put his hand on her shoulder. She took it and tugged. He walked around her and knelt on one knee in front of her, not removing his hand from hers. He searched her face, keeping his carefully calm, though he knew his eyes were worried. Her hand trembled slightly. He put his other hand on top of it briefly, then put the back of it against her cheek. She closed her eyes against her pain, taking comfort in the familiar touch.

Obi sighed. "Mother, Eldest Son still loves you. He has been obedient to Second Son since he's come, and is trying hard to learn his lessons. I believe he was alone too long and has only forgotten for a time his earlier training. Second Son will show him again what he knew, and still desires. When he is no longer a Child, but has regained his strength, then you may see it." She hid her eyes in his hand a moment, then nodded.

"I'm sorry, Father, that I was negligent in my duties to him. I allowed the darkness to overwhelm him. Please forgive me."

Obi considered. "Ilena has protected many things, but none more so than Eldest Son. Because he has been standing directly behind you this whole time, he has not been able to see your light. This is the consequence, even if unintended. Even still, he has remained strong in his determination to protect Ilena. I think I would have done even as he has done, in order to be sure the coin didn't roll off the cliff. He has not erred knowingly, but because he didn't understand. It's the same for Ilena."

He looked at her a moment. "Ilena." She heard the commanding tone in his voice and turned to look at him and he lowered his hand to rest on top of hers again. "Remember this pain that is also his. All of your Children in this place feel it also. When Mother chooses to protect by removing her light, all that remains is darkness. What is it that your Children desire? What protects them?"

Ilena looked around the room at all the candles on the edges of the room and in the corners. She sighed. "Even those who believe they wish to cling to the darkness will remove it when given the opportunity to. It is the light."

Obi nodded. "It is the light. I would that you would learn to always shine the light on your Children. Reserve the dark side for those who will choose to be your enemies."

Ilena looked back into his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Obi. I understand." Her eyes had cleared, though she was still subdued. Obi smiled gently and rose, placing a hand on her head. She accepted it, though a flicker of a shadow flashed across her face as he removed it to go and stand behind her again. He frowned slightly. There was something else, but this was perhaps not the time to discover it. By the time he was facing the room again, his own face was calm.

He studied the faces of the Children in front of him. They had transformed again. It made Obi suspicious that what had just happened had been as staged as the candles had been, though it had been honest.

"Roald, would you be willing to accept the position of Assistant to the Marshal?" Ilena asked him, immediately returning to the business at hand.

Roald bowed, "I would be honored to serve Lord Obi in whatever position is desirable," he answered. Obi was impressed. She had indeed affected them with that, including in reminding Roald of his own thoughts towards Obi, and properly setting the roles in their minds.

"I have assigned Elandra to be Marshal Foster's special assistant in translating and easing your transition into the household. Please go to her with any concerns. She has already been making the transition and is to you Elder Sister. While she is concerned that she may not correctly reflect to you my light, it has already been demonstrated that she can. The candle in the corner that lighted all of yours was her's. Roald appears to already be capable of reflecting mine on his own." Ilena smiled. "I wish for you to remember that even one small light can create all of this when we work together, and that those who comprehend the dark understand where the light is needed most. Elandra will escort you to the dining hall and help to get you settled. Please take your candle with you - I wish for you to have it to light your way until you have within yourselves the light that does not fade."

Ilena put her hands together in her lap, her interview completed. Elandra moved to collect her candle, then went to the door. Every one of the newest Children of the house, even Roald after some hesitation, collected their candles and followed her out. The room got fairly dark, now that there were only four candles in the center of the room. Rio walked around the room lighting several of the standard lamps used typically in the room.

Foster stepped out from the side of the desk where he was to stand facing Obi. "Unless you have need of me, I will also go and prepare the others."

Obi paused. "I would also hear your recommendations, if you have any."

Foster shook his head. "These we have just heard were perhaps the ones I would have had a comment on, but they're acceptable."

"Very well. You may go." Foster bowed and turned to leave the room, then stopped. "Ah, Mother, may I also keep my candle?"

Ilena smiled at him, her eyes a bit bright. "Of course, Foster." He collected it, bowed again, and left the room.

As soon as the door was shut, Ilena began to wheel herself to the couch set against the wall to her right. Rio met her there and helped her out of her chair and to a reclining position on it. She moved the wheelchair out of the way against the wall, then stood next to it. Marcus went to the door, opened it, and stepped outside the office to guard the door, closing it behind him.

"Have you done all of the interviews sitting up?" Obi asked Ilena, his voice neutral.

"No. Only this one." Ilena answered.

As Obi walked over to look at her, he saw her eyes were closed. It looked like she could sleep if he didn't keep her awake. "The object lesson was interesting," he said. "Was the interplay between us planned as well?"

She paused. "No. I didn't expect them to say it. However it was helpful, as you saw." She paused again, then said, "Are you ready for my report?"

Obi pulled up a comfortable chair to face her and sat down. "I am now," he told her.

Ilena gave a full accounting of the household and the places she recommended for each one, including duties for the teenagers, not leaving out the interviews she had just had. Obi paid careful attention. For the mothers of young children she had given duties where they could be free to spend an appropriate amount of time with them, and had kept Alice as the main caretaker of the children during the main working time, assigning her the title of Teacher.

Robert's name was not included, nor was Peter's. Obi asked about them and was told they would be returning together to Robert's studio where Peter would become one of his apprentices. "It isn't that he's as good as the others, but that they have become good companions for each other, and he is careful enough that Robert believes he can train him sufficiently," Ilena explained. Obi would have been concerned about Thom, but he'd already given Edward charge over him, and Thom seemed content with that, anyway.

"Is there anyone else going home?" Ilena nodded and said that Miss Freida and her maid would be returning home to Earl Malkin's manor the following day and she had asked for one of the soldiers of the garrison to take her. Robert and Peter would ride with her in her carriage to the crossroads, then walk to the castle city. Obi was a bit confused. "Why not have them come with us? We can drop them off at the city gate."

"If you wish it." Ilena was neutral.

Obi tipped his head. "Do you understand that of all your Children here, they have been the most affected by the darkness you left them in?"

Ilena looked pained. "I'm sorry. If it's right for me to correct it by having them travel with us, I'll do it..." She left off speaking but Obi could feel the 'but' she left unsaid.

"There is a reason not to?"

"...Would it be better for us to return to the castle tonight after dinner?"

Obi was surprised. He had thought she would want to visit with them longer. He looked at Rio, questioning. She had nothing to offer. He leaned forward, putting his chin in his hand. "Please explain your reasoning."

"I've already spoken to each of them individually. I think you know what that means. If we stay and visit in the morning, we may be delayed beyond what we should be and that would get us into great trouble. I shall be rather stressed all morning worrying about it, I think."

Obi continued to look at her. When she didn't say more than that, he said, "I really think there must be more?"

"Why must there be?" But he saw a faint blush.

"Must I really threaten you? It shall only lead to punishment, you know," he said a bit archly.

She frowned, then sighed in frustration. "Am I not thinking of Master Obi?"

"Me?" he asked in surprise.

"Though you have asked Miss Lily to prepare a room for you, you still do not intend to sleep in it, do you?" Obi was surprised she had been thinking of it, but then she wasn't wrong. "It would be far better to return home without anyone there being the wiser and sleep in in the morning in our usual places, arriving easily in our proper places after lunch. We can claim as an excuse to not stay here that I am not well from over exertion and you wish for my physician to inspect me as soon as possible, or simply that we have been called back. Even if I say that I shall be too worried to be kind in the morning, that would be sufficient."

Obi said sadly, "You've thought hard about this. But Mother, they are your Children, and they have waited a long time to be with you. Would it be so hard to give them this gift?"

Ilena opened her eyes and looked at him, searching his face. "No, it is not a gift to them...it is you who wishes that gift." Obi was confused. "You haven't spent the time with them you desire to. It is Father who misses the Children, but this is my concern. I don't believe even half of a day tomorrow will be enough if tonight isn't. We shall surely be late, for you need to be here as Lord and Father for an extended time to know all is well here."

Obi couldn't deny it. He had only ever been here in brief snatches of time, and he wanted to stay and visit long with each person. But still...he shook his head.

"Let's decide when the evening requirements are completed, then," Ilena compromised for the moment. "If you've been sufficiently filled, we should leave tonight. If it will take longer, then please stay up all night talking to them while I sleep so that you may be kept safe, both here and at the castle."

Obi looked at her like she'd bitten him. "That's a bit harsh," he complained.

"Consider it, then. I shall not retract it." Her look was stubborn. Obi sighed.

As they arrived outside the dining hall, Ilena held up her hand to stop them. From inside the dining hall they could hear Captain Garen speaking. "So?" His voice was calmly dismissive. "Who here doesn't have blood on their hands? Did we not all fight to protect this place and the people in it from the allies of Earl College?"

There was a moment of silence, then Sallie said, "Really, there's no need to doubt yourselves. If Mother has asked you to come, then she believes that you have the strength to be here. Even if you think at this time it's hard, there is a thing you can do. We will help you."

Ilena nodded her head. Rio entered with the two candles representing Mother and Father to set them at the places reserved for Ilena and Obi. Obi waited until she was done and was in her own place. Then he led Ilena and Marcus into the dining hall. Additional tables had been brought in to accommodate the increase of people. He was pleased to see his order had been carried out. Every night Child had been taken in hand by a day Child and they were seated scattered throughout the room and candles from the object lesson were on every table.

He was surprised to see that Garen was not the only soldier in the room. They were also scattered about the room, and dressed in casual clothing. He let his pleasure that the Family had mixed show on his face.

Obi waited for Marcus to place Ilena's wheelchair in it's place at the head table. Marcus then pulled out his chair and he moved into place. Ilena was on his right, the place reserved for the second highest position. Foster was on his left, then Roald on his other side. Marcus sat on the other side of Ilena, Rio next to him. Obi had to rearrange the order of precedence in his mind. While at the castle they were staff and servants to Ilena, here with the Family they were highly ranked. He did think it odd that Rio hadn't sat next to Ilena, then.

Looking over the Family, he smiled at them. "It's good to be at the table with all of you, here at Falcon's Hollow. A meal taken with friends is a fine thing, but taken with Family brings joy to the heart. Thank you, Bill and the kitchen help, for your efforts in our behalf this night. Everyone, please enjoy." He sat down. Everyone called out, "Thank you for the food!" and the dishes of food were passed around. For some time, the main sounds were of good food being greatly appreciated.

As things were winding down and plates were nearly empty, Ilena raised an eyebrow at Obi. He shrugged, then nodded. Ilena turned to Marcus and nodded. Marcus stood and tapped with his knife lightly on his glass. When the room had quieted, he opened their first full Falcon's Hollow court. Obi looked at Ilena, letting her start. She looked at Marcus. He proceeded to exactly repeat all of the appointments as she had said them to Obi. No one was surprised, of course, but it prevented confusion for everyone to know everyone else's position.

When Marcus was done, Ilena said, "Thank you for being willing to serve in these capacities. Not only us, but Regent Zen and King Izana also. Please take care of us. As you've been told, this place and the next phase of our plan is an important part of the battle to free our brothers and sisters in the northern kingdoms, and to keeping our own country sovereign as well. Regent Zen has been informed of all he needs to know to date to plan his strategy. I will continue to work with him closely from here on to aid him in his quest to maintain the peace of the land. Today, Lords Malkin and Seiran have been assigned their points of contact with the Family and have begun to do their works. We will aid our allies to have the power to protect Wilant and Clarines from Tarc, and continue to protect it from enemies from within. Thank you for your patience and great help in bringing Lord Marcovik and his men and allies to justice."

Ilena paused and looked at the Children. "Lord Obi has shown to me that I made an error in judgement in choosing to protect you by absenting myself from your lives for so long. Please forgive me." Ilena bowed to the assembly, holding it a moment before straightening again. "I shall not purposely leave my Children in darkness again."

She waited a moment, then turned to Obi. He looked at her, glad she had repented appropriately, then looked at Foster. Foster had talked with him and Roald over dinner about what the new house rules should be, and how they might properly protect the Hollow. Now Foster stood and informed the household of what they had decided. Details would be worked out in the next several days. It made Obi feel much better that an agreed upon plan was in place. With the household organized, a plan to protect it in place, a direction for them to go, and a purpose, everything was complete for this visit, except the partying.

Marcus sat down, his part done. Obi rose, looking over the assembly. "It seems that my usual approach to being here is to conduct my business and leave very soon after. It seems that must hold true for this visit as well." He looked around the room. "Truly do I wish to soon come and stay long and visit personally with each of you. I shall do my best to get Master to allow us a long vacation so that we may have not only the celebration, but many days in which to just be a Family."

"I'm sorry, Lilly, to have made you work hard with little advanced warning to provide us hospitality and then not be able to avail ourselves of it." He looked at her and she shrugged. "The food was well prepared and served. Bill, we thank you and your assistants for also working hard to provide for us and so many more on short notice." Bill nodded.

"Please add the stories of the newest members of the house to the book, and allow them to read yours. I should like to keep this tradition going for as long as we continue to add new members. Please continue to take care of each other. We'll return when we can. It will probably be when you are not expecting it again, and sadly just as short. I apologize in advance that we must be a difficult Master and Mistress to serve. We are in your care."

Obi sat down and nodded to Marcus who ended the official court. Obi looked at Ilena. She was looking at him proudly. When he looked away, embarrassed, she turned and leaned around Marcus to instruct Rio to repack their bags. On his other side he could hear Foster ordering one of the horsemen to go and get the wagon and horse readied. He sighed. Being a responsible adult was somehow becoming second nature to him. He wondered how it was happening.

While they were waiting outside the main door for the wagon to be brought a little later that night, Ilena called to Obi and held her arms out as if to give him one of her hugs. He wasn't sure why she wanted it, but he bent over to let her. She pulled him to her until he was close to her, her right hand holding his head as usual. Before he could reach her shoulder, she turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You have done very well here in this place today." She did not hug him, but rather released him, her right hand lingering on his other cheek then letting go as he slowly stood.

Obi stood in astonished embarrassment. He'd been given his first official reward in his studies to becoming a lord. He ought to be pleased, he supposed, but for now…. "Ah, was it this awkward at the beginning for you also?"

Ilena grinned. "Something like that. I seem to remember crying the first time or three. Have you already forgotten?"

"Ah, no. Sorry." Obi shifted uncomfortably. "Shall I stop?"

Ilena raised her eyebrow. "Do you intend to never reward me again?"

Obi held up one hand. His other hand was unconsciously glued to the place she had kissed him. "No, of course not."

"It is sufficient, now that it's habit. I should think this would become so as well over time." She looked distractedly at the approaching wagon. Obi gave up and stood quietly. He'd started it, after all, this rewarding with a kiss. ...What had he been thinking?

He was glad it was night and that she'd waited until they were mostly alone. He blushed a little more deeply. Rio was surely glad he was getting his due payment of embarrassment, but he wasn't going to turn around to see. He forced his hands to clasp behind his back and looked up to the sky with a sigh. He might be becoming a more responsible adult, but he was really going to have to work on more carefully restraining his impulses.


	16. Obi Returns to the Underworld

**CHAPTER 16 Obi Returns to the Underworld**

They had a leisurely awakening the next morning, eating a late breakfast in the main room. Obi had practiced restraint on the way home, settling for just sitting next to Ilena and holding her hand. He'd tried just sitting next to her, but had needed to finally have some kind of touch. Once in familiar surroundings, it was easier to return to the habit of merely sharing the same space.

Ilena took the opportunity of their being confined in her office until lunch. She added the new household to the record books of Falcon's Hollow and made sure he understood what would be required to keep them updated. Because he wanted to make sure he did his job properly for the sake of his Children, he paid close attention and asked questions to make sure he understood. Then he asked Leah to schedule their next householder meeting out a month. He and Ilena were seated together at her desk, the ledger open before them. When he turned back to her, he stopped. Ilena was looking at him with pride again. She reached up and put her right hand to his cheek again for just long enough to convey her appreciation for his serious efforts. "Thank you, Obi," she said, a gentle smile on her face.

She closed the ledger and handed it to him to put away in her file. Obi stood a bit woodenly, glad she had given him something to do to keep moving forward. He had a sudden urge to find Shirayuki, but then remembered that she'd set them to this to begin with and would just send him back. Obi stood at the file for a moment, thinking.

When he touched Ilena on the cheek to comfort her, she responded positively, because she needed the touch herself. To place a hand on top of the head was a common way to express support, either as a reward, or to comfort. His kiss on the forehead was uncommon - a thing he had chosen spontaneously, then had continued because he'd wanted to.

Ilena's long habit of comforting by holding a person to her shoulder was already a thing he understood, though also uncommon. She couldn't reach the top of his head from sitting in her wheelchair. She must have been thinking about what she could do. Obi moved to stand looking out through the door to the courtyard. They'd opened it to let the late spring air in, and he could smell the moisture of a spring storm coming. "It's going to rain soon," he commented.

"Is it?" Ilena asked from behind him. "It looks fairly clear now."

"The smell of it is on the air."

Ilena wheeled up next to him to smell the air with him. She reached up, unconsciously taking his hand, and closed her eyes. "Mmm..., yes. It should be a nice soaking rain." She looked up into his eyes. "I like to stand in those when I have the opportunity to enjoy them. I feel just like the plants then - being nourished by a good watering."

"You like the rain?" Obi cocked his head at her.

"Mm-hm. Rain is so scarce in Tarc it's considered a blessing. I like to think of it that way also."

Obi smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly. Then he looked down at their clasped hands. Ilena, looking at him, followed his gaze. "What is it?" she asked him.

"I've been thinking that Ilena has thought hard about how to reward Obi, and that it must be difficult from where you are." Ilena looked at him, waiting. "But it's easy for you to reach my hand."

"But Obi, I've chosen a thing I like."

He shook his head. "It is...to intimate." He flushed slightly. Ilena rightly raised her eyebrows at him, and he accepted it. "I'm sorry I didn't understand at the beginning."

Ilena thought about his suggestion. "I think merely holding your hand will be insufficient. Already we use it as a means to understand that the other is alive and close by, and for a less open form of comfort."

Obi looked back out over the courtyard, the sun beginning to be blotted out by clouds they couldn't see yet, still thinking. He'd also thought the same thing. Speaking slowly, as he was thinking out loud, he said, "You're training me to become a high lord, because of who you are. There are things already done to reward such a one." He looked down at her from the corner of his eyes. "You've also claimed a higher title in the darker realm and I have of my own will chosen a role as well." Ilena was watching him, her head cocked to see his face.

Obi looked at their joined hands again. "Perhaps...when you wish to reward me, reach for me, and I'll do this." He lifted her hand, bending over it, and brought the back of it to his lips in the sign for fealty. Her hand tightened around his, though the fingers didn't curl any more.

"Can that be considered a reward for Obi?" she asked, not quite believing it.

"Yes," he looked at her soberly. He went down on one knee. "Queen of Knight, I do hereby swear fealty to you as your Knight, to do all that you command me to do in the name of and in behalf of Regent Zen. I hereby promise that I shall be your sword, protecting you in all things, guarding you from the darkness so that you may be full of light." He bent over her hand again and kissed it once more, lingering slightly.

Ilena was sitting stiffly upright in reaction to his unexpected action. Yet, she was still a consummate princess and held a ready answer. "Queen's Knight, I accept your pledge and do promise to command you only honorably and with the consent of the Regent. I shall be your shield to protect you such that you are not swallowed up by the darkness that you will face." She paused and he could feel her hand start to tremble.

Ilena took her hand back, then reached out for him with both hands. She took his head in her hands and, leaning over to reach him though he had to shift a little as well, she kissed the top of his head. The tips of his ears went pink and felt hot under her palms. She held it for a moment, then released him and sat back. When he looked up at her, she was looking away from him, out into the courtyard where the rain was just beginning to fall in a gentle shower. Obi rose and stood next to her again.

Reaching up to take his hand once again, Ilena said to him, "When you've properly learned all your lessons, you may let them know my new title."

"Eh?" Obi wasn't sure what she was talking about.

Ilena looked up at him again. "You swore fealty to me as 'Queen of Knight'. It will be fitting."

"Ah," Obi said, "Yes." It would indeed be fitting.

"Will you come out in the rain with me?" Ilena asked him. Obi looked down at her and nodded, moving to push her wheelchair until they were standing side by side, hand in hand, faces pointing to the sky to feel the water upon their faces.

After some time of silence, Obi said, "You're right. It's nearly as good as sitting in my tree."

"Mmm," Ilena agreed.

Leah called them in shortly, saying it was time to get ready, especially since they would now have to have warm baths and changes of clothing before leaving. She shooed Obi out of the office and over to his own quarters, taking Ilena into her own bath to prepare her for their watch over Shirayuki. Rio had told Leah in no uncertain terms that she was not helping this day, lest she harm her master. She had well earned a day of vacation. Leah had done her best to calm her and sent her into town for a day of shopping, remembering her own day of vacation she'd needed.

Privately, she was relieved. Things did not seem as dire as they had but a few days ago. She hoped the afternoon went as well, and that Ilena had forgiven Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki sufficiently. She didn't ask, though. She was afraid to reawaken her anger unnecessarily. As she bathed Ilena, she gave her morning report, having kept it reserved in respect for the vacation her mistress had been granted. When she was done, and getting Ilena dressed in her guard formals for the first time, Ilena asked if she'd properly gotten Shirayuki and Henry dressed that morning. When she said she had, Ilena seemed satisfied, but not particularly broody. That was a good sign also.

Henry was following Shirayuki that morning, so Marcus was called upon again to push Ilena's wheelchair, at least until they met. Then Marcus would return to the upper office, with Henry taking over the chauffeur duties. Leah, looking at the pair in their black formal guard's clothes, thought they very much did look like the Queen of Night and the Queen's Knight. She watched them walk out of the residential wing, then returned to her desk. King Izana had asked her to send more frequent reports for now, and had asked a specific question. She wrote her response and gave it to Dale, then returned to her afternoon duties as the Secretary to the Director of Intelligence.

Briefly she wondered how Grandfather was doing. He'd snuck out of the office shortly after Obi and Ilena had left the day before, and hadn't returned yet. He was supposed to have returned by now so that his absence wouldn't be noticed. Ilena hadn't commented on it, and they all knew Obi couldn't hear well enough to tell he was gone. When he still hadn't shown up when Marcus returned, she sent him out to find the older man. She reminded him that if the Family couldn't figure out how to get him back before the master and mistress were back, that it would be the third infraction of shame before the Regent, and Mistress's ire would re-arise very quickly, as it was probably only just simmering below the surface. Not to mention Master Obi's lessons would be severely curtailed due to all of his instructors being held in punishment.

As she heard her own words explaining that last thought, she and Marcus stared at each other. They were being actively blocked. Someone knew the change of power was happening, was trying to prevent it, and hoped to make Ilena's household fall before it could even properly rise. She gave the order to put the entire Family on highest alert. Ilena would have to be told, regardless. As Marcus fled to the city to do his part, Leah contacted the in-castle Family and filled them in, instructing them to communicate with Mother without Father knowing. The only way to save face before the Regent was to protect Grandfather from Father.

-o-o-o-

The afternoon meeting with Zen went about as expected. It was a simple audience in the throne room with the ranking staff and lords in attendance. Shirayuki, with Ilena and Henry, and Obi standing by her, stood at the back of the room until she was called forward. They followed her up the central aisle, staying two paces behind her. Mitsuhide was voice this day, having asked if he could be the one to announce her appointment. Zen had allowed it, but Tairn would be taking over the next day so that he could get sufficient practice and tutoring in before Mitsuhide left for the Seiran Earldom.

The appointment of Shirayuki to be Assistant and Adjunct to the Regent was simple enough to announce, including thanking her for her competent assistance until that time. It was also simple to hand her the new castle identification that completed the transaction. However, the room was not an easy crowd. The tension had started when the lords who favored Ilena saw her enter the throne room not only in her guard's uniform with Obi, but behind the woman they saw as her opponent to the position of princess. Now that same opponent was being given an official place by the side of the Regent, one that would ensure she had much more face time before him than any other candidate. The muttering was rather dark.

Shirayuki handled it with grace, letting nothing show on her face as they walked to her new position to step just off the side of the stand the throne was on. Zen had told her where he wanted her to stand whenever she was in the throne room with him so that if he had need of her, he could easily see and command her. For the remainder of the meeting, for every point of business, if the person being communicated with was against Shirayuki, they found some way to protest her appointment.

Ilena let Zen handle the defense from the throne, of course. She kept up a running commentary for only Shirayuki's ears to hear. For each complaint, she gave Shirayuki multiple possible responses, most of them not defensive words, but verbal feints or even attacks, filling Shirayuki's ears until she would begin to seek those methods automatically. All of these complaints would come back to her personally, and she needed to know how to answer. Ilena didn't bother with the lesser court methods. Shirayuki already instinctively understood them and would use them first. Rather, Ilena focused on the higher levels called upon by royalty. Shirayuki needed to show the lords that she was already princess material.

During one of the pauses between the rants of the lords, when actual business was getting done, so that Ilena was quiet, Obi noticed she was looking off just a bit towards the door, as if focusing on listening. She got quite the expression on her face briefly, then turned back to paying attention to the court, her face composed again.

"Did you get a message?" he asked her quietly. She nodded, her lips pressed tightly together. He could see her hand tightly holding the arm of her chair. "Do you need to pass it up?"

She froze slightly, then put her hand in her lap, considering. She nodded once, and her hands clenched together.

"I'll see to it that Master becomes available, but you must be able to communicate it properly." She nodded again, then took a deep breath and forcibly unclenched her hands. It was apparent she was thinking hard. She almost the missed the beginning of the next rant, and Obi shifted to bring her back to the room.

She picked up smoothly, but even so, she was more abbreviated than before. Of course the rants were circling round for the sixth time or so. Even Zen was refusing to respond to them any more. Once an answer had been given once for each variation of the asking, it wasn't worth saying any more. It was just easier to be cool and displeased. Ilena also mentioned this tactic Zen was using so Shirayuki would understand.

The meeting finally wound down. The side benefit of Shirayuki being appointed as Zen's Assistant and Adjunct was that they got to walk out of the throne room with him. As soon as they were out, Obi let Zen know that Ilena had received what looked like an important message. Zen nodded, continuing to head for his office. Walking down the hall was not the place for a Director of Intelligence to pass on an important message.

Obi noticed that Ilena kept listening. She seemed to be getting constant updates. Occasionally he could see her lips move and just make out her personal tones. It looked like she was asking questions, then later receiving answers. Obi practiced listening very hard - which meant relaxing quite a lot and letting his ears take in every whisper in the building, then sorting through them until he found a coherent thread. By the time they made it back to the Rose office, he thought he had some idea of what was going on, though the translation was a bit difficult still.

Zen went straight to his desk and sat down. Mitsuhide and Tairn stood on either side of him. Henry wheeled Ilena up to be directly across the desk from Zen. Obi stood beside her. Shirayuki gratefully sank into a chair. She'd been on her feet dancing for the first time again all morning, and then on her feet since lunch in the throne room under immense pressure.

"Regent Zen, it appears that an attack upon my household to discredit it before your eyes was begun the morning after the person known as the Queen's Messenger disappeared from the city. In the underground it's being touted as either an uprising of the Messenger's people, or as an attempt for the other dark Houses to take over his territory. It's partially both, but that part is being kept mostly disorganized to hide the true culprit. My people are currently narrowing down the candidates. I expect an answer shortly."

Ilena frowned. "In addition, there are those among my Family who believe this person, or organization, is well informed, sufficient to understand that we are in the process of transitioning the power of the ears, voice and the Messenger to Obi, and that he is still in training. All of his teachers have been removed from him at this time." Obi went into slight shock. "I don't intend to let this interfere with his training, of course; however, there are some things Henry, Marcus and I can't teach him. If even one of his teachers is not released, he will have to learn these things the hard way - by trial and error on his own."

"It is possible that they merely have targeted Grandfather because Obi removed him from the city at the same time as he removed the Messenger, and the enemy has decided that he is therefore related to me somehow. My household must correct its errors on its own, but I would know what face you would show to us at this time."

Zen looked at Ilena thoughtfully. "Is this attack fueled by the Lord of Tarc in order to remove you from my side so that he may work more easily, or so he can see what I will do?"

Ilena shook her head. "I believe this is internal to Wilant. There is a possibility it is based in the house the King is watching. It's the only house you didn't move against, and they are sophisticated enough to ferret out many things, as well as disguise their hand. We have requested information from the King's network on a few particular matters. If they will allow us to hear it, we'll know more quickly what the answer is. Ah, one moment," Ilena turned her head so one ear was presented to the door, the other to the courtyard beyond Zen. Obi heard messages come from both directions. He had no idea how she could listen to two reports at once.

Ilena frowned. "It is from that source, and we've been informed that we may rescue those who need rescuing, and settle whatever 'revolt' we need to. We are not to interfere in any other way with that House, even still."

"Izana doesn't want me getting involved with them, then?" Ilena shook her head. Zen looked thoughtful for a while. "Well, I kind of thought they might move fairly soon after I left them alone. Being given an open field to play in, and laying the blame at your feet, it's not unexpected they would try to discredit, and if possible, remove you and your networks. But for them to understand Obi is in training...that seems unlikely."

Ilena nodded. "It's possible they don't quite understand how my networks function yet, but when Obi removed Grandfather from the city at the same time he removed the Messenger, they somehow sensed a connection, either to Obi himself, or to me. Either way the result is the same."

Ilena looked at Obi. "I'm sorry, but when Grandfather heard of the uprisings, and that his own home had been under too close observation, he left the castle without permission to return to his house, so that it might look like he'd only been here briefly to visit as he has visited before now. He had hoped to protect us by doing this, but instead they have decided that it was enough final proof that he came back at that time, after we'd left the castle, and he has gone to ground. He is currently trapped, though he is not captured. Already the Family is rescuing him." She pursed her lips at him. "You also must decide what face you will show him. If you punish him for this you will have no teacher."

Obi said slowly, "Bringing him to the castle was a punishment for allowing the Messenger to betray the Queen, and was to replace the teachers I lost from that action. Couldn't he have asked for permission before going?"

"I won't know that until he arrives to give an accounting for himself. However, he is normally very careful."

"I'll wait to make a decision until we've heard him," Obi allowed.

Ilena looked at him very closely, her eyes narrowing slightly. Obi raised an eyebrow at her finally. "I would have Obi also consider that his own anger caused him to not properly consider the consequence of having all three of his teachers openly announced to the city at the same time."

Obi opened his mouth, then paused and closed it. He nodded. He could have asked Grandfather to come and visit when Obi was available for training, allowing him to continue the pattern of behavior already established. "I'm sorry, Ilena, for not properly protecting Grandfather." Ilena looked at him hard a little longer, then turned back to Zen.

"I expect Obi will have to go as the Knight into the city tonight in order to set to calm the dark side of the House and reestablish its territory. He is not ready and they are not necessarily properly prepared. It will be a harsh test."

Zen looked at her. "Is there a possibility you will lose that half of the network?"

Ilena paused, then answered, "No, but if he loses, he will lose any hope of affecting them in the future, and he will have to let the Messenger continue to run it. That would be a difficult balance, though not completely undoable."

"Ilena," Obi interrupted, "what about the things Roald said about Obi?" Both Zen and Ilena looked at him questioningly. "If the reputation of Obi is already sufficient, could I go as myself first? Then if I'm not able to affect it, I can try going as the Knight."

Dane looked up smiling. "Have you remembered that lesson, then Father?"

"Well," Obi glanced over to him, "it fits, but I had not thought of that prior lesson this time, no. However I ask it for the same reason. If the reputation of the Knight is precious, then it should be reserved for necessity."

"Hmm...," Ilena looked at him thoughtfully. "What will happen if Obi wins for himself the household of the Queen? Does the Queen then stand alone? And who will hear her voice?"

"If they will hear the voice of Obi, they will still hear her voice because Obi stands beside Ilena."

"And if the Knight has no one to back him but the now powerless Queen, who will fear the Knight?"

Obi paused then quietly said, "And was Obi ever concerned with who backed him? I only ever cared who it was I was working for and what they would have me do."

Ilena sat back in her chair and put her hand to her cheek, a mildly competitive look on her face. "Very well. I will see what you will do. You have three days to calm the chaos in the underworld - if Master approves your plan."

"May I gather information from the household before entering into the night?"

Ilena gestured with her hand an inclusive motion. "All that I have is already at your disposal. Use it as you see fit. It shall be part of your test as well, though, if you avail yourself of it, for I shall watch all that you do."

Obi nodded, then turned to Zen. "Master, may I correct my error?"

Zen looked at him a while, his arms folded. "Yes, but I require regular updates from Ilena after you've begun. If you need rescuing, I wish to come sooner than later. If there's a thing I can do for you as well, you must tell me."

Obi could see in Zen's eyes the spark of interest in a new adventure, but if he had his way, his Master would also only be an observer. This was his own world he was entering. They didn't need to come with him.

"Ah, Obi?" Shirayuki's concerned voice came from behind them. She was sitting up in her chair, her hand cupped at her heart. "Will you still be here?"

Obi looked at her, eyes wide. Then he smiled for her. "Of course, Mistress. I'll be beside you at the proper times. I don't have to be away for the whole time. I will take care of Mistress's goals also."

Shirayuki looked less flustered, but the new look in her eyes was familiar. It was the firmness of command she took on when she was sure of a thing. "And you will take care of Obi as well."

Obi bowed. "Yes, Mistress. For you and Master, always."

He managed to just hear Ilena say under her breath, "And me."

In the code of the Family he added, _And you_.

-o-o-o-

Obi asked Ilena and Leah for the fully detailed report when they arrived at the Lower Office of Intelligence, then he excused himself and visited Thayne and Petroi. Thayne answered what questions he could, but said Petroi wasn't quite ready to see him. Perhaps if things became difficult, he could come by the third day. Obi had to be satisfied with that for now. Without being able to speak to the person who had all the knowledge, it would indeed be more difficult, but not insurmountable. When he returned to the Lower Office, Grandfather had been rescued and was sitting with Ilena.

Ilena hadn't questioned him yet, waiting for Obi to be present so Grandfather wouldn't have to repeat himself. They listened to Grandfather's report. It seemed the bait that had drawn him out had indeed been sophisticated. The enemy had already known how hard it was to catch him, apparently, and had worked very hard to provide a sufficiently tempting quandary to force him out. The matter still remained, if it was true, for Grandfather had been hunted to ground before he could see the full truth of the matter or resolve it.

A number of Children had been sent to sniff around it carefully, but it was a trap neither he nor Ilena wanted to have tripped by one of the lesser Children. The enemy had known they were going for a high level agent, so it was targeted for one. If Obi were to discover it, and if he could trip it and escape, he would prove he was very high level. Grandfather and Ilena made it clear, though, that his handling of the trap was unnecessary. His goal was to calm the underground.

While Obi rested in the Upper Office of Intelligence and considered his plan, Ilena and Leah worked with Shirayuki. She still needed to learn how to hold the tea for her potential ladies-in-waiting, and write the invitations. After finding Ilena distracted for the fourth time, Shirayuki stopped and looked at her, her mouth pursed. "Ilena, if you cannot help me with this, we shall fail. What can we do?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Princess. I'm still receiving reports as well, so my attention is divided. It's not a good time for this to have occurred, and I don't have Rio to take the reports while Leah and I work with you." Ilena ran her fingers through her hair, considering the matter. "It seems all three are indeed kindly disposed towards you. Perhaps we can consider moving the tea out one day, even as Master did the appointment. Rio will return tonight and be available to take reports tomorrow. If Leah can help you with invitations today, and with planning the menu, and other such things, I can work with you tomorrow on comportment and methods of testing for quick understanding, and such. That way you'll be ready for the following day's tea. Would this be acceptable?"

Shirayuki nodded her head. "It would be, if you're sure there's sufficient time?"

Ilena nodded. "There is, Princess."

"Very well. See to your work," Shirayuki dismissed her and turned to Leah to continue their discussion.

Ilena didn't take offense. She was also being driven to distraction having to handle both things at once this day. She removed herself to the patio outside where she could hear reports more clearly, and be heard from.

The balcony door to the upper office was open, as Grandfather and Henry were also receiving reports. When something important came in about the matter at hand, they were passing it on to Obi. He was trying to hear and interpret as fast as they were so that he could practice his understanding when they told it to him. He was slowly getting better, though he wished he already knew it.

Then he began to hear the new sound, from outside their balcony. For a while he was content to just listen to it from his lounging position on one of the office couches. After a while, he had to get up and go stand over her. Her tones poured down on him in the same way the rain had earlier that day. After letting the words swirl around him for a time as he leaned on the railing, he all of a sudden realized that she was talking to him. He had been listening to her long enough that he had learned her tones and pattern. Her words filled him and he dropped his head. He leaned over the railing and dropped, twisting to land in front of her in a crouch that faced her.

Ilena looked at him, silent now. "Do you understand how to hear me now?" she asked him. Obi nodded, still looking at the ground. "Whenever you feel lost or need shielding, listen for it. Because I will be watching all you do and you may use all that I have, you may also use me. I have promised to be your shield, and will carry that out, even in this. You need only ask for it upon the wind. My ears extend beyond the northern borders of Wilant and to the southern coast. They will hear you. My voice calls along the breadth of Clarines, from Lyrias to Wistal. You will hear it." Obi nodded his understanding.

"Obi," she called him. He looked up into her eyes. "I will find it difficult to sleep these coming nights." She held out her hand, palm up. She was not offering a reward, but was asking for a thing. He took it and kissed the palm, a promise. Her hand clenched as if to hold the promise tightly to her, then she placed her hand on his head. When she removed it, he heard her moan softly, but when he looked at her, she was not looking at him. Instead a faint pain was in her eyes, and she was looking at nothing but the thoughts in her own head.

Obi reached up and put the back of his hand against her cheek. "Ilena." It was a while before she was able to look at him, her eyes deep golden pools. "I will not be gone long, and I'm here now." When he had her attention again, he dropped his hand to cover hers. "If I pass this test, what will you gift me?" He asked it knowing there was a thing she herself wanted.

"You may tell them already of my new title, for I will be a different creature to them. And…," she searched for the right words, "will you let me sit with you at your nightly resting place for a time?"

Obi smiled a slow smile. "That would be an acceptable gift, if it can be for as long as I desire."

Ilena got just a spark of suspicion. "As long as it doesn't extend any longer than a few hours."

"That's reasonable," Obi mildly agreed.

Even though Ilena agreed, Obi thought she looked like she was considering if she should already regret deciding to do what her heart wanted her to do. She had been restraining herself already for some time. He knew it, because he'd been the recipient of that restraint. He was willing to reward it.

-o-o-o-

That evening an hour before dinner, he got the final details of where he was going and what the status was. The Intelligence Office ate an early dinner, for his sake, then he was off, into the city, dressed and recognizable as Obi, the one-time night walker, entering again a world he had thought he would never enter again. This time, the loner was coming to become the head of the most well connected and highly respected organizations of the underworld. But he'd already had his eye on them from long ago, though he hadn't told it to Ilena or Grandfather. Of any of the groups, it had always been the only one he had given thought to joining. He preferred the thought that he would head it. It fit his style better.

On his way into town, Obi detoured first to the crafters district. He had a special purchase to order. Then he wandered through the town, keeping his eyes and ears very open, until he reached the headquarters of the Messenger. He knocked on the door in the universal sign for one who was asking for work or who had a job to fulfill. The guard on the inside at least recognized him enough to let him in. A night runner who was asking for work would step inside a few paces and stand waiting to be acknowledged. Obi stepped in a few paces, then leaned against the wall, one foot up on it, his arms crossed - the sign for one who had a job to fulfill. A slight buzz went around the room. He could hear the ones who recognized him telling the ones who didn't who he was.

He looked the room over. It did seem the tension was fairly high, though things were calm enough here in the central hub. The three Lieutenants had seen him come in, of course, but were ignoring him for the moment, talking quietly. Finally they looked up at him. The two on either side looked at him with neutral expression, though their eyes were as hard as any House head. The Lieutenant in the middle did not disguise his dislike of Obi as he scowled at him. "What business do you have here?"

Obi kept his own expression pleasant. "I've been watching the House of the Queen of Night for some time. It's unusual to see it in disarray." He paused, but no response was forthcoming. "I thought I'd offer my assistance. It would be sad to see the best House in Wilant become weakened."

The Lieutenant in the middle became angry, but before he could speak, one of the others, who had narrowed his eyes, asked, "What are you asking for payment?"

Obi stood in preparation to leave. "No payment is necessary." He put his hand on the door to open it and looked back over his shoulder, one hand raised negligently. "Only the full strength of the House." He left the building, silence behind him. He stayed at the door long enough to hear the argument between the Lieutenants begin. It didn't sound unusual or unexpected based on the bit of chaos he'd just brought them. It sounded like he'd only have to really convince the one. One out of three odds was much better than three out of three.

It wasn't that they weren't loyal to the Messenger still - they were - it was that he hadn't told them what he meant by that last statement, so there could only be conjecture at this point. The man in the middle was arguing that they shouldn't deal with him at all, the other two that he should at least be heard.

Obi left the building and sent out a query. The response was that the three traitors to the Queen of Night's House were in three different parts of the territory, doing their works. He went to the farthest one first, entering a bar. It was about one third full, still early in the evening. At one table a group of men were arguing. Just off to one side was a man, smirking at the scene. Obi walked up to the table, positioning himself so the smirking man's path to the door was blocked. He listened just long enough to be sure.

"Eh? What's this?" he asked, looking surprised. The table silenced immediately as he drew their suspicious attention. He looked around the table with hard eyes, though his face was genial. "It's rare to hear the members of the House of the Queen of Night argue so." The man he was targeting tensed a little. He didn't like his work interfered with. "Is it a thing I may help with?"

"Who are you to offer it?"

"A friend of the House."

The person who asked was nudged by the man next to him. "That's Obi," he hissed. Obi was lucky. He got the reaction he was hoping for as the men at the table relaxed. The Messenger may have told his Lieutenants about his anger towards Obi, but he hadn't betrayed the Queen enough to let the lesser members know of it. Obi also relaxed slightly. The traitor had narrowed his eyes and was all of a sudden realizing his escape route was cut off.

"Have you heard the news?" One of the men asked Obi.

Obi nodded his head. "Somewhat."

"It's disturbing to us that a man we don't know, this Queen's Knight, came with an unproven claim against the Messenger and has taken him away forcibly," one said sadly.

"It feels like the Queen has betrayed the Messenger, rather than the other way round," another man scowled.

Some of the men glanced at the traitor, and he nodded encouragingly. These were his words, then.

"Hmm," Obi said thoughtfully. "I was under the impression that the Queen personally chose each member of the House. Was I incorrect?" Obi had no idea, really if she chose them. She could have just tasked the Messenger with that responsibility, but he had hit home. Every one of them looked down at the table and shifted uncomfortably. Obi apparently did know Ilena well enough by now.

Even the traitor shifted, then he argued, "But no one has seen her face in a very long time. Until now she has not personally acted upon the House. For her act to be one to take away the Messenger, whom we all rely on and know, without explanation is unreasonable."

Obi looked at him coolly. "As I heard it, the Messenger willingly submitted to the claim and took proper responsibility, going of his own. Is this not enough?"

The men at the table looked at each other, shame creeping into their faces. He looked at all of them. "And isn't this sort of gathering itself then treasonous?" That got their attention. "If this Knight came to punish the Messenger for an act of treason, what shall she do to the likes of you?" They all back pedaled very quickly. "Well...perhaps if you wish to prove you are not, you should take the one who is to the Lieutenants immediately for proper punishment." The traitor gaped at him, then ran.

Obi stepped into his path. That delayed him just enough for the men at the table to be up out of their seats and grab him before he could leave the bar. As they hustled him out, a few at the back of the group turned to him and reassured him they weren't traitors and they'd see this one was dealt with, and thank you very much, Mister Obi, for helping them see it right. He stood there with his arms folded for just a moment more, giving them time to move away from the building, and for the other House's men in the room to be satisfied with what just happened and who he was, then he left.

He dealt with the other two traitors in similar fashion. When he left the third location he asked if any more had cropped up. He was given a negative answer, and headed back for the main House again himself. When he arrived, it was quite full. Apparently many others of the House had come along as well, to see what the punishment for the traitors would be. He had knocked as one of the household this time. The guard had been surprised to see his face, and when the Lieutenants looked up to see what the trouble at the door was, they gestured for silence. They watched him, calculatingly, as he walked up to the front to stand where he could see both them and the accused.

"I suppose they've been arguing in their own behalf?" he asked mildly. He was certain that the men who had brought the accused had already told their stories that he had been at the center of. One of the Lieutenants nodded once. "Well, then, have they properly accounted to the House for the gold they received from a client two days ago?" Gold coin was an uncommonly high amount to be paid. All House members were required to account for their day's earnings, giving it to the head and receiving back a portion for themselves. All gold that came in was particularly coveted and carefully monitored.

"Ah, I didn't!" "I didn't get any gold!" "You lie!" all three protested immediately. It didn't help. They were thrown to the ground and stripped, their clothes searched to the thread, their boots torn apart until they were in smaller pieces than they had begun at the cobblers. Three pieces of gold were handed up to the lieutenants. Shortly thereafter, three bodies were dumped in an alley several blocks away.

The three Lieutenants looked at the gold taken from the traitors, then at Obi. "Who paid it?" Obi didn't answer. "Do you know?"

"I think that you have a different thing to be worrying about at the moment," he finally said. "Does it matter when more than one other House has decided to test how weak you've become for the loss of the Messenger?"

That quieted them for a moment. They looked at each other, then the two on the sides nodded at the one in the center. He frowned at Obi. Obi prepared for his test. "The Messenger doesn't trust you. Why should we want to lend you the strength of the House of the Queen of Night?"

"I don't believe I asked for it to be lent." Obi said calmly. "The Queen's Guard was sent by the Queen to teach the Messenger her will. He was the first traitor, to not do this as he ought to have. He was willing to offer his life in place of the Messenger's for this reason - the original fault was his. However, even after the Queen's Guard fulfilled his punishment and told his wrong to the Messenger, the Messenger still refused to submit to the will of the Queen. This was the Messenger's traitorous act." He paused. He had told them more than they already knew, and they all wanted to know how he knew it.

He shifted stance slightly. "You have not yet asked me my business. Will you hear it?" The middle Lieutenant nodded. "I've been sent by the Queen of Night to pass on the message to the House that neither the Guard, nor the Messenger, have passed on."

The middle Lieutenant scowled and interrupted. "How can we trust a thing you say in her name?"

"I cannot refuse her." Obi said, his eyes and face set. "You will hear it." They looked at him. The outer two nodded. "The day the Steward of Farmor died, the Queen was claimed by the Regent." He gave the same message she herself had given at Falcon's Hollow. "She is now his to direct, and she willingly submits to him, though to no other will she bow her head."

"To no other," the middle Lieutenant repeated sarcastically. "That's not how the Messenger saw it."

"No, which was the fault of the Guard, but also because of his own pride. ...He's told you what he believes about me, but it isn't correct. Even before the Queen came to the Regent, I was obedient to him only. To none other have I bowed my head or given my allegiance. I do nothing of myself but what he commands. ...Until he commanded that I stand at her side. I fought against it until he punished me. The Messenger has not understood this, but has only heard that I have been obedient to my Master and hers since that time. For her part, she has never fought against him, but has only sought to be obedient and to give to him her strength. When the Messenger removed from her the strength of her left hand, the Knight was sent to punish him."

Obi narrowed his eyes at the three and challenged them. "What will you do? Will you continue to prevent her from that strength, or will you follow his example and submit to her will?" Obi was dangerously still, and the room went on heightened alert, holding it's collective breath.

The Lieutenant on the left said mildly, "I will submit to her will."

The Lieutenant on the right, after a little more thought, asked, "What is in your mind to do, if we'll submit? Will you replace the Messenger?"

Obi looked at him, still on edge. "I've been given another role to play, though for this time it's to show Wilant that the House of the Queen of Night is still strong and unshakeable."

The same Lieutenant said, "If you're here to see that the House is strengthened, I will submit."

The Lieutenant in the middle asked, "And what will you think to do if we do not submit?"

Obi looked at him. "If you will not submit, I will replace you and the Messenger as the left hand of the Queen, and if the House will still not yet submit, the House will become desolate. She will not rule a House who will refuse to hear her voice." The room stirred unhappily. He paused to let things settle. "What is it that you need to understand?"

"My loyalty does not lie with you. You ran, when she did not."

"Indeed. Would my death at that time have satisfied you?"

"It would have been better than looking at a coward."

Obi held himself. "How long were you in that house? Where you still there when her secrets became known?"

The man frowned. "Yes."

"Do you remember what they were?"

"Yes," he answered slowly, bringing them back to mind.

"Then, would she have lived to save you if I had died at that earlier time?"

The man stared at Obi, finally shaking his head, but saying nothing. Obi undid his jacket and took off his shirt. He pointed to his scar. "This is not a reward for a coward. Never in all my time in the underworld can anyone say that Obi was a coward." Obi looked at him, daring him with his eyes to deny it. "The very fact that you sit there, rather than lie dead in the mountain means that you are as much a coward as I, for you fled from the same house. Yet you are more of one, for you did not come to the mountain to fight against him. I pierced the one I feared in his heart to kill him. Together the Messenger and I removed him from this plane of existence." When the man before him lowered his eyes, Obi replaced his shirt and his jacket.

When the Lieutenant looked up, his eyes were clearer, though he still held some reservations Obi could see. "Will the Messenger be allowed to return to the House?" he asked.

Obi hesitated. "The Messenger must pay the consequence of his acts. Beyond that, Obi doesn't know the mind of the Queen as regards the Messenger." The man, and much of the room seemed unhappy to not be able to know. "But, I do know that he is still the second most beloved by her. She has not turned her back to him, but weeps for his punishment." It had been a test, those words. As the shadow was lifted from the room at them, Obi sighed to himself.

"I will ask it again. It is my understanding that the Queen of Night has personally selected each member of this House. Is that correct?"

All three of the Lieutenants nodded. "Haah. I have just recently corrected her on this point. The Messenger made his error out of a lack of understanding because she has protected him by keeping him too long in the darkness, away from her light. Even though all of you chose the darkness of yourselves, you chose to follow her because of her light. You honor him because he tries to reflect her light to you, but he can no longer do that for he has himself forgotten it. When he has learned it again, he will be able to return, if she allows it. However I don't believe it's right of her to protect those she loves by removing her light from them, and have scolded her for it." Every eye was on him. He scanned the room. He was right. They were also starving.

"For too long, the moon that is Ilena has kept it's dark side to you. From now on, her name is not Queen of Night, but Queen of Knight. When she has recovered sufficiently to run the roofs again, I'll bring her to you so you may again see her light for yourselves, and she will repent for her error." The room buzzed with electricity in the same way the safe house had when he had said he would bring her to see them. He turned and looked at the remaining Lieutenant, not knowing his eyes had become the eyes of Father.

That man was staring at him, his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Obi thought he saw the beginnings of tears, then the man shook his head, coming to himself. _Even in this place, she can do this,_ he thought to himself, not at all surprised. She had surely only ever shown extreme strength to these Children of hers, yet they were still her Children just as surely.

"I will submit," the Lieutenant finally said, "but I will hold you to that promise." His eyes were fierce.

Obi nodded. "I'll properly scold her again, so that she may understand the pain of all of her Children. Her love and pride in the House has not faded, and she will be glad that my report may be that it still stands strong."

The three Lieutenants looked at each other and conversed quietly for a brief moment. Then they invited him to come and sit with them. It was a sign that they considered him at least an equal. When they spoke to him, however, after he was seated, they were respectful, placing him above them. They asked him what he'd meant when he'd said he was there to show Wilant that the House of the Queen was still strong and unshakeable. He spent the next several hours in conference with them exchanging information about the incursions into their territory and coming up with plans to set the boundaries firm again.

When they were finished, they had agreed that the plans would be set into motion the next night. Obi let them know he intended to run with them. They were surprised and looked at each other, finally asking if he was so willing to show himself an ally, or even perhaps be mistaken as a member of the House. These kinds of battles were kept to House members strictly, as a rule in the underworld.

Obi shrugged. "Am I not already a member of the House? The Queen herself has sent me, has she not?"

The Lieutenant in the middle, who had given his name as Barakka, narrowed his eyes at Obi. "Are you the Knight?" he finally asked the question Obi knew they wanted the answer to and would get around to asking eventually.

Obi raised his eyebrow. "And if I were, would it make any difference?" The Lieutenant who had submitted first, who was loyal directly to Ilena and named himself as Landras, shook his head with a faint smile. "It's better if he's not known publicly, so I will not say who he is or is not." Obi continued. The second Lieutenant to submit, Danel, who was a fierce protector of the House, shrugged his shoulders. Barakka was not content, but didn't press the issue.

Obi rose, bid them farewell until the next evening, and left the House as if he were the lord of it. All who remained in it respected him as if he was. He decided like he felt like he'd placed himself in a sufficient role, perhaps close enough to Grandfather's role, that when he was actually prepared by training and education to step into whatever role he was supposed to fill, it wouldn't be with much change or difference. That is, it felt like he'd stepped into the equivalent role of Father, though he had no idea what to call it for this side. Maybe Knight would be the right one, but he wasn't sure.

When he arrived in Ilena's room that night, in the very early hours, she wouldn't let him report, saying Zen would be arriving in the morning to meet with them and he could report at that time. He did give her the scolding he had promised to give her, and she accepted it humbly. He also told her he'd changed her name at that time as part of helping her to remember that she should no longer show them only darkness, not just because he was claiming it as his reward for being acknowledged by the House.

After pausing, Obi suggested that maybe it was time to say it was all one Family. She suggested that it was unlikely the night Children would ever be able to think of her as Mother. Queen had become too ingrained in them. Obi disagreed privately. After all, he'd found it easy to accept her title as Mother, and weren't all mother's required to be firm with their children? He would see what they had to say when she came to visit them.


	17. Obi Passes the Underworld Test

**CHAPTER 17 Obi Passes the Underworld Test**

Obi fell asleep quickly in his place that night. It was difficult for both of them to wake up in the morning to greet Zen, and when he left, they both lay back down for naps briefly. Obi did wake up early enough before lunch to take the time to run to the pharmacy and talk to Ryuu about their suspicion that her teas were interacting to make her sleep talk, having remembered it finally because of the concept of napping. Ryuu promised to put together some different combinations of the herbal teas for Ilena to try. Perhaps they could narrow down the possibilities of which herbs it was in that way. Obi promised to keep notes, knowing Ilena would not likely mind being the test subject yet again. This one wouldn't cause her to be in pain after all, and Obi secretly was missing the sleeptalking conversations they'd had before.

Obi suggested to Ilena they arrive at the Rose office in time to eat lunch with everyone. He'd been missing Shirayuki again, after visiting the pharmacy, and wanted to just have a relaxing time visiting with everyone. He was surprised he was almost missing his desk work, though when he saw the piles on Lord Aiden's desk, which used to be his, he decided he wasn't really. What he was doing now was a lot more fun. That thought made him sigh.

"What is it?" Dane asked him, as they were both at the food cart together.

"Ah, I just had a scary thought." Dane arched an eyebrow at him. "I'd been wondering how Dane could call the masochistic work of becoming Miss Kiki 'fun'. And just now, I thought to myself that the very hard work Obi was doing now was much more 'fun' than the desk work I had been doing. How is it possible?"

Dane laughed. "Welcome to the reward system of Mother. It will, I'm sure, only get more fun from here on out."

Obi shook his head sadly. "Really, it's alright. I'm already overloaded with work and training enough as it is."

"Oh, it's still in training is it?" Dane asked. "Well, then you can hardly call it fun yet."

Obi looked at him, stricken. "It get's worse?"

"No," Dane shook his head, "It gets more fun. You'll see."

Obi sighed and carried his plate to the table. He'd decided to put him and Ilena at the staff table this time, as was proper, though he wanted to be closer to his mistress. Shirayuki had smiled at him and welcomed him, so it was probably enough for now. He would have to find time to visit her soon. It was fun to watch Master attempt to care for her feet, though. He was tender with her, but it wasn't something he was comfortably practiced with. When Obi would look at Ilena, to make sure she was doing okay, she was either looking at the two of them, her face saying she was also happy to be close to them, or she was watching him, the same expression on her face.

The first time he caught her looking at him, he was surprised, but after the second time, he began to blush. She grinned at him, unapologetic, until he growled at her. She only laughed, then gave him her hand. He obediently kissed it. He could tell she wanted to pet his hair again as her fingers twitched and when he released her hand it moved upwards until she caught it and put it back in her lap. The other people in the room watched their interplay from the corners of their eyes, also pleased to see they were in happy spirits. All in all, it was a pleasant meal.

They were glad for it, for the early afternoon was stressful. This day they were going to a business tea. Shirayuki was certainly prepared for it, but it being the first one after her appointment, it contained a lot of pressure from unhappy lords. Eventually she was able to learn that the closer she stood to Zen, the less pressure there was on her directly. Thus, due to their own concern, the lords pushed her even more in the direction they didn't want her to go. Other than that, she held her own well enough. Ilena was quite content.

As for herself, she stayed next to Obi, helping Shirayuki when she came to stand by her, and answering for herself when the occasional lord felt he could broach protocol and speak to a guard or attendant. They weren't quite sure which to consider her, since one couldn't guard from a wheelchair, but she was dressed just like Obi, Mitsuhide, and Tairn. She always was extremely polite, as a guard or attendant should be, and redirected them to Shirayuki whenever they tried to bring the subject around to herself.

There was one lord who was a bit more forward than the others, directly inviting her to visit, trying to come from the angle of her appointment as Director of Intelligence. She only said that she would speak with her secretary and see if there was a time it could be fit in, but that at the moment she was still very busy with setting up her department, so it might be a while. She was properly apologetic about the delay, and he could only accept it. After he left, Obi reached over and lightly brushed her cheek with a few fingers, rewarding her. She slightly leaned into it, then the exchange was over.

Even though brief, it had been noted, and Ilena knew it. It fit into her plans just fine. She was a master of manipulation, and the gossip chain was her favorite path to send it out on. This was the fourth time it had been fed with the concept she and Obi were an item. The first time had been when the Chatelaine had been to see her. Then Obi had comforted her after she had been accosted by the lords in the Lilac garden. The third time had been when he had comforted her after she had gotten him into trouble with the other aides after Kiki left. This was the first time in front of the lords. It had been a good opportunity.

She warned him later, when they were returned from the tea, that he should begin to look for retaliation as the lords began to try to push him away from her. He shrugged and asked if he should more openly display their determination, then. She shook her head. It wasn't time to push back. Passive responses were appropriate for now. They still needed to have the rumor floating around she was going to arrive at the dance on Zen's arm.

Those rumors seemed to be going full tilt. Both she and Shirayuki were about equal in who was believed to be the one, but it was still only idle commentary as of yet. Ilena expected it to get more heated later. She decided she would have to take the opportunity at the next day's afternoon excursion to speak to Zen and have Obi speak to Shirayuki, to confuse the issue and stir things up. Giving hope to the side they weren't interested in helping would help their own play. She explained this to Obi and to Shirayuki, who had come with them for her time with Ilena. They agreed, but looked like they weren't sure how it was useful.

When the summary meeting from the formal tea was completed, Ilena began teaching Shirayuki what to do for her own tea. She had already received acceptance notes from her chosen guests and was a bit nervous about the next afternoon. They had scheduled it to be during lesson time, after she was done with her requirements to Zen. Thus, there was one day until then, but only this afternoon to be prepared.

Obi left the lower office for the upper one where he sat for his own lessons with Grandfather, Marcus, and Henry. He worked very hard. He was not at all interested in having this time of learning take any longer than it had to. He finally broke through that day to being able to hear Ilena and Shirayuki talking below them. When he was comfortable with hearing to that level whenever he wanted, he headed out to the tree to listen to the three men talk to each other in the short-distance code in the upper office with the door closed.

When he was comfortable enough with the hearing, he practiced the speaking of it, giving his report of the night before again. He knew they'd heard it when he gave it to Zen, but he was using a different language this time. This way, they were able to help correct his speaking as he went until he thought he might have at least a decent grasp of it. It certainly felt like it was coming more fluently.

When he was done, he paused and rested in the tree for a while, trying to hear Ilena and Shirayuki from this distance as well. He was pleased when he was able to do it. Then he listened in on the reports coming to Rio. It seemed things had quieted down somewhat now that the traitors in the House had been taken out. But from the words he understood, it sounded like a pattern was emerging. When he saw it, he waited for the current report to finish, then asked Rio, _It's sounding like the Houses against the Queen's House will move in force tonight. Am I understanding that right?_ Her voice was not as familiar to him, as she didn't say much when she took the reports, so he had to listen carefully.

 _Yes, you have understood rightly._

 _Ah, your voice is very clear!_

 _...Thank you._

Obi considered it for a while. _I'll wait to get a report from you before I go_ , he finally said.

 _Yes, Master Obi_ , she answered.

He jumped down from the tree and headed for the upper balcony, then the roof, telling the men there he would be back shortly.

Obi went to the barracks and collected Thayne, picking up his book of Mother's stories that had been copied at the scribe's office on the way. He first challenged Thayne to a sparring duel. He wanted to make sure he was warmed up for the night, and felt a bit restless anyway. He realized after they had been sparring for a while it was because he wanted Thayne next to him that night. When he realized it, he stopped the session.

"Thayne, how are you doing?" he asked his man, searching his eyes.

Thayne was quiet for a moment. Obi motioned him over to the side of the parade grounds and sat cross-legged on the ground. Thane slowly followed suit.

Hesitantly, Thane said, "I'm glad to have the outside and the motion today. Petroi is doing well, and I'm not having trouble with him. Like Mistress Ilena, he wants to be obedient and learn his lessons appropriately." Thayne had watched Obi train her and understood this. "But I'm reaching a point where I don't trust myself any more to be competent enough to continue as his trainer. It's begun to slow us down."

Obi nodded. He had expected this to come. "Thayne, do you still believe yourself to be unredeemed?"

Thayne looked at him in surprise, then looked down. "Yes."

"What would you accept as a sign of your redemption?" Thayne went still in surprise. Obi said slowly, "Already both Ilena and I have decided you are done with your punishment. It is now only you who does not. It's this that holds you back."

"Ah, since when have I not understood this?" Thayne asked him.

"Since before we went to claim the Messenger," Obi answered him. "And when you pled for his life and willingly submitted to being yoked to him, you passed the final test."

Thayne's eyes were wide. "Ah, it was that, was it?" His face slowly crumpled and he dropped it into his hands. Slowly he began to tell the story of how he had lost his first partner, and of his grief and self anger. Obi let him speak it, then showed him gently that it had not been his fault, nor should it be a thing he held against himself, for he was still needed, and stronger as Petroi's partner than either would be alone. The progress already of Petroi was proof of it. His own growth and understanding of these things would teach the same to Petroi, who also needed the lesson to become whole and able to stand firmly by his side. It was this that Obi and Ilena were looking for.

When Thayne understood it, he looked up into Obi's eyes, his uncertainty gone. "It can be learned very soon, then, I think. Already the partnership bond is formed in the main. Knowing this is what you're looking for, in addition to his return to understanding his place behind Mistress Ilena, I'll be able to direct us more clearly."

"Have you begun bringing him here, yet?"

Thayne nodded. "This day we sat above in the seats to watch. I allowed it until he was hungry for it. When we returned, he was more determined to work hard so that he could earn the right to shadow practice with the sword. I've left him to that while we're here."

"That's good. I have for you the other piece today." Obi reached into his jacket and pulled out Thayne's copy of the book. He recognized it, as he was one of the people who's report was in it.

"You'll let him read it?" Thayne asked.

Obi nodded. "I've scolded Mother for keeping her light from him too long, so that he's forgotten it. I believe these stories that taught it to me, will help him also. Begin slowly. They will overwhelm him otherwise." Thayne nodded, accepting the book. "I also have news that you may give him when you see fit." Obi told him the report from the previous night, also explaining that he had scolded Mother for withholding her light from the night Children and promised them they would see her when she could go to them, the same as he had for the witnesses.

Thayne understood immediately. "I think this news will bring him great comfort. Perhaps after I tell it to him, he'll be ready for Master Obi to come and visit."

"Tomorrow I will also tell you of what happens tonight. I'll wait until you've told him both things and he's begun to be filled with the light of Mother again."

Thayne nodded. "The light of Father is more gentle than that of Mother. I'll let you know when he's ready for it."

Obi stood, and Thayne rose also. "I hope it's soon, Thayne. I'm already impatient. ...I wish I could have you tonight. My back will be bare, though I have the whole House of the Queen with me."

Thayne bowed. "Thank you, Master Obi. I will work hard also." When Obi was about to leave him at the door to the section of the prison area he and Petroi were in, he added, "Ah, you could take Marcus and/or Henry with you. They are also Queen's Guards."

Obi raised his eyebrow. "There are more than one?"

Thayne nodded. "They are the others. I think she would have already accepted them as inner circle Sons as well, except that we are keeping them waiting. Tell them we will also work hard for their sakes."

Obi nodded, and they separated. It made Obi think, as he returned to the Intelligence offices, about Kiki and the person she was supposed to have met by now. He wondered if Kiki had been asked yet if she would be a partner, then decided she was more likely to be the one to offer first, if she had decided she would be a Child. When he returned Shirayuki was already gone for her evening duties, having moved her appointments for petitioners to the Regent to the few hours before dinner, so he spoke to Ilena about it.

He was interrupting her nap, but she said she didn't mind. Resting on her bed would suffice. He sat on his settee, resting against the high side, his knees up before him and his arms resting on them.

"Is it okay that I've begun to recruit Children without permission?" he asked.

"If Father is ready for it, it's acceptable," Ilena answered.

"I spoke with Kiki after you'd said it was okay for her to be partner to the captain in her father's lands. I left it to her to decide what she'd do, only inviting her and encouraging her to consider it."

"She said it before she left."

"Have you heard from them about it?" he wanted to know.

"Mmm...not so much. We've been busy with other things, and they've been busy with beginning at their end. I would expect to hear at about the one week mark or so."

Obi was quiet for a moment, in companionable silence. Then he said, "I also spoke to Captain Garen, though he brought it up first. He was concerned you would turn him away because he was a soldier. I told him that rather you'd be thrilled. He'd made Mother his study while he was there, and could not deny her, though he said it was the same for Father as well in the end."

Ilena had a smile in her voice, "Yes, so he said when I spoke with him. It surprised me that he asked for my time, though when he explained it, it was easy to understand. ...Did you know that he brought with him all of the other soldiers in that room that day?"

"Ah, he did? I had wondered at their being there."

"I'm pleased, but for the moment, I'm leaving them there to be trained," she commented.

"Mmm...and you don't mind having them as extra support for the protection of the household, either," he said wisely.

"Well, no, but eventually there will be need for them elsewhere, I'm sure. Besides Master Zen hasn't recalled them yet, so I'm not sure what he's thinking."

"Ha, there is that, also, isn't there?"

They sat in restful silence then until they were called for dinner. He helped her up and took her into the sitting room to join the others. Over dinner he asked Henry and Marcus if they would stand with him that night, to guard his back. They accepted as if it were a natural thing, but Obi felt the looks go around the table. When he'd let the suspense build up, he relented. "Thayne told me," he said to them. "I told him I wished for him to be able to go, and that was his response." He could feel Ilena's interest peak. "They are doing well. Today I helped Thayne understand his redemption and purpose. He's recovered his strength in that understanding, and says that Petroi will also soon be at that place. We'll see if he's ready to receive me in two, or perhaps three, more days."

"So soon?" Grandfather was surprised.

Obi nodded. "Thayne's been very good for him, and he says Petroi is as keenly interested in learning his lessons as Mother was." Ilena looked down at her plate. "I'm hopeful that within two days of meeting with him, I may bring him out to meet Master, though I won't know that until I've seen him."

He paused to finish clearing his plate, then he sat back and looked at Ilena. "The Lieutenants asked what Ilena would do with him once he is redeemed. I said that I didn't know the mind of the Queen on the matter. Have you decided?"

Ilena kept her eyes down for a while, but her expression changed from pensive to firm consideration. Obi was pleased that for all she was sad Petroi was in punishement, she wasn't overly soft on him. "Even once redeemed, they will both need to learn how to follow us. For a time, when you go to communicate with the House, they will go with you, not as Messenger and Guard, but as Pages, so that the House may understand the proper order of things. When they have learned to properly follow us, then you may decide if there is more they need to learn, or if they can return more quickly to their proper places."

Obi nodded. That path was acceptable, though it would mean more work for him for a longer period of time since he would have to be both...whatever he was...and the Messenger until then. "Do I have a title already in the night Family, like that of Father in the day Family?"

Ilena looked at him, mildly surprised. "I'll let them choose if you won't tell them you're the Knight. If it matters to you, you should set it, the same as you chose the Knight." Obi shrugged, not really caring.

Obi received from Rio the final report of the movements of the other Houses and their preparations against the House of the Queen of Night. As he prepared to leave with Henry and Marcus, he stopped to take Ilena's hand. Even though it was not a large battle, it still would be a battle, and she still couldn't go with him as his partner. It was difficult for them both.

Obi sighed and looked from their joined hands to her eyes. "Ilena, please get better soon."

She nodded. "I am slowly getting stronger, but I'm also impatient. It's good there are things to keep me busy now, or I should scream already."

Obi nodded. "To not have you, and not have Thayne, my impatience is becoming difficult. I will likely be very fierce tonight without meaning it."

"If it will keep you alive, then that's good. Now that Marcus and Henry know it, they will help to prevent you from overreaching."

Obi nodded. Ilena squeezed his hand. "Come back to me," she demanded quietly.

He nodded. "I will. I'll return and report this night."

As Obi ran from the place that held all the light in his life and into the world of darkness that was so familiar, he became automatically what he had been before. His eyes saw and interpreted every shadow, every movement. His reactions sped up to absolute refinement. His mind calculated with precision every action and reaction around and within himself. All of it aimed to keeping him alive in a world where death was common and dealt out with cold precision.

When he reached the main building of the House, he whistled and members of the House poured out. The Lieutenants joined him on the rooftop he was on for one final conference in which Obi told them everything that the day Family had discovered about the actions of the other Houses that day. They made their final plans, then they split up and were gone, each taking a quarter of the House with them.

Obi led his group back towards the castle. They would be reestablishing the border that gave them a corridor of access to the castle and claimed the territory around the marketplace and crafter's way that was closest to the castle - lucrative area. He would handle the part closest to the castle. Landras and his group were taking the other end. More than any other area, the House didn't want to lose this one.

Battles over territory were, oddly enough, very quiet affairs. It wasn't like the underworld _wanted_ the normal citizens of the city to know they were being farmed. Even so, with killing intent in the air, the streets stayed extra quiet. People who had thought they would stay out late suddenly decided to head home early and lock up behind themselves.

The other thing different about territorial battles, compared to the other battles, was that the goal was never death, though deaths sometimes occurred. Typically, it was sufficient to posture, or overwhelm with fear or ferocity. This time it was necessary to draw blood and put people on the ground, unconscious. The battle was considered fairly serious because of that. All four sections of the House were required to fight hard, but they didn't give an inch. When it was over, the boundaries were firmly reestablished again.

Obi was seen by plenty of people during the battle, the same as they had seen him handling the traitors to the House. During the recovery period, the rumors were nearly not rumors any more, but fact. Obi, the drifter, had finally joined a House. There was little surprise it was a renowned House, or that he was near the top of it. The rumors that couldn't be confirmed were if he were the replacement for the Messenger, the newcomer Queen's Knight, or just Obi coming out on top finally. The House wasn't saying.

Obi sat with the Lieutenants that night on the raised dais, receiving the end-of-battle report. He wanted to be able to take it back to Ilena personally. Between Marcus and Henry, he'd managed to come out with only a few scratches and bruises. They were about the same, for which he was glad. Barakka had added one more scar to his jaw. It looked like he was either ferocious or just not careful, what with all of the scars he had. Obi was relieved when everyone was accounted for, alive and conscious. He was likely getting too soft to run an underground House, but the way everyone treated him said it didn't matter. Once again, being just himself was sufficient.

Obi finally relaxed. When the alcohol was passed around, he didn't hold back, though Marcus and Henry took the bottles from him and started pouring his mugs. When he felt they were going too slow, he frowned at them. They grinned back. "We know you're as good as Mother at holding your drink. Let us handle it." Obi sighed, slowing down just a bit.

"You can match the Queen?" Danel asked Obi.

Obi nodded. "I started out testing her the first time we had a little gathering with wine and drink, then got distracted seeing if she would drink what I liked. By the time we'd nearly drunk everyone else to sleep, they stopped me saying the bet had already been won by her. That is, I hadn't even noticed she wasn't affected by it all."

"Hoh? What'd you give her?" Barakka asked.

"As I recall, we went through five bottles of wine between us, then several fifths of whisky, gin, and vodka. Though in the end, it was probably wasted. She said all the times she had to drink the lot of you under the table jaded her against alcohol generally." Obi scowled at them as if it was their fault. They just laughed at him. He sighed theatrically, "She's promised to try to learn to enjoy it for me...but she still lets me drink most of it."

"Isn't that because you down it so fast you forget to pour it for her?" asked Henry, not pouring more when Obi shoved his mug in front of him again.

"No," Obi defended himself. "I'm careful to go slow. It's just that she's slower. She won't drink more than two glasses at a sitting."

The lieutenants laughed again. "So now it's a competition to see who can drink the least, is it?" Landras winked at Obi.

Obi waved his hand in denial. Then stopped and considered it. "Ah, that's what it is, isn't it. ...Well, perhaps we'll find the balance then. If she drinks two glasses and I drink four, we'll finish off the one bottle and be done. But...she does still like it, regardless of what she says. She never once said to stop, that first night, and she was the one that stole the first glass from me."

"She did?" Marcus asked, surprised.

Obi nodded. "She was hungry for it, even. How long had she been dry?"

"Well, how long had she been with you? It would have been at least that long."

Obi tried to remember. "Ah...two and a half months."

"So long!?" All the others looked at him in surprise.

"You do remember it was the _only_ drink at the table in the earldom, right?" Landras asked.

Obi thought about the difference between then and here at the castle. He put his head in his hand. "Ah. That. Yeah, I forgot how much of a difference there was. The castle is pretty dry, and no one thought, not even me, to give any to her. We didn't even know if she drank or not until that party. Though now that you've reminded me I should have known from the beginning."

"Well, she didn't complain, did she?" Henry shrugged and finally refilled Obi's mug.

"No...she didn't," mused Obi. "I wonder why? Well, but she wasn't complaining about much, not even the small room, though I knew that was bothering her."

"Yeah, we heard about that," Landras's eyes narrowed.

Obi raised a conciliatory hand. "It was Master's decision to protect her in a place that only had small rooms available, and she didn't tell us her story. Th..the Queen's Guard told us after we were up in the mountain. Master's made sure she has a large suite now, with access to the outdoors. But before then, I stayed with her every night so she could sleep. I knew that much at least." The others nodded, accepting that. Obi swallowed several gulps of his drink. It was okay, but it wasn't castle fare by any stretch of the imagination.

He rested, his drinking arm wrapped around his knee, holding his mug loosely by the rim. The Lieutenants and he were sitting on the raised platform reserved for the higher-ups in the House. Marcus and Henry were kneeling behind him to serve him, but were obviously more than servers since they were both Queen's Guards. The other Lieutenants had one server each. Landras didn't seem to care who served him, and it was one of the younger members of the house he had just grabbed in passing that was carrying a bottle of something Landras liked. Danel was being served by a quiet young man with good manners. He seemed to be more like an aide or secretary to Danel. Barakka was enjoying his female server almost as much as his drink. Obi could see he was already winning, if it was a competition. It was time to go.

Obi looked down in his mug. There was just enough left. He raised his mug in a toast. "To the Queen of Knight."

"To the Queen!" thundered Barakka, and the whole house joined in. They drank the toast. Then someone yelled from the back, "To King Obi!"

Obi spun around, his eyes wide. "No, no, no!" he severely scolded. "I am no King."

"Hmm," mused Danel.

"You aren't?" asked Landras

"What shall we make you, then?" Barakka asked in a teasing drawl.

Their heads went together and they bantered a couple of titles around. Then they grabbed Henry and Marcus and made them join in. Obi put his hand to his eyes. They weren't suggesting anything good. Finally they broke from the huddle and raised their mugs. "To the Queen's Consort!" they said together. The room joined in uproariously. Obi blushed bright red, his mouth open in amazement. He stared at Henry and Marcus angrily, and they shrugged at him. He moved as if to go after them and they darted around behind the Lieutenants who laughed at him.

"Really!" Obi said in disgust. "I get it too frequently at the castle already. Not here also!"

Landras shook his head. "Even we know what you're to become, Master Obi. It'll stand if you won't take King."

Obi sighed, then stood. The room quieted. "Thank you, everyone, for your hard work. I'll give the report to the Queen when I return. She's waiting to hear you are yet still strong and well. You will likely see me again." He looked at Marcus and Henry and jerked his head. He lept off the stand and walked to the door and they followed, still grinning.

When he got to the door, Barakka yelled at him, "Don't forget your promise."

Obi waved his hand and looked briefly over his shoulder. "I won't, don't worry." He walked out the door that was opened by the door guard, and he and the Queen's Guards disappeared into the night.

When they arrived back at the castle, Obi went straight to Ilena's room. She was awake, as he had expected. He walked purposely, though still cat-quiet, to the side of her bed. She held out her hand. "Are you back?" she asked.

"I'm home," he said taking her hand briefly.

"Welcome home," she said to him, resting her hand on her stomach again. "Congratulations." He assumed she'd been listening to regular reports.

"Thank you," he bowed slightly, then gave his report. When he gave the total wounded and no casualties, she sighed lightly in relief.

"Will they need medical supplies sent?" she asked him.

Obi tipped his head. "I don't think it will need to be excessive. Perhaps just sufficient to replace what was used."

"The House doctor will take care of it, then," Ilena answered. "That's good. It sounded like it had been a rather ferocious battle."

"Heh, well, it was. Most of the casualties were on the other side, though." Obi smiled a pointy smile.

Ilena smiled back. "Did they pick a name for you?"

Obi blushed again, remembering. "...Yes."

"You don't like it."

"No. But the alternatives were worse." Obi shifted. "And I suppose one day it will be the right one."

"Hoh? I suppose it should stand, then." Ilena said, echoing Landras.

Obi shifted again, glad the room was dark enough to hide the red on his face.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"No," Obi said. "Other than a bath."

"Don't sit down first this time, then. Last time you fell asleep before you could get one." She was smiling gently to go along with the gentle tease.

Obi headed for the door. "If I don't come back, I've fallen asleep over there, suddenly."

Ilena chuckled as he closed the door. In the end, he did fall asleep on his own bed, though he had managed to get clean first. Just before he passed out on his bed as he tried to pull on clothes again, he felt a niggling thought, but he was gone too fast to catch it.


	18. Formal Teas

**CHAPTER 18 Formal Teas**

The following morning Ryuu delivered the sample teas to try. Obi was surprised to see him deliver them himself, though when he watched him talk to Ilena, he remembered Ryuu really did like Ilena. She was quite willing to be the experimental person to try them with and together they came up with a detailed and very specific schedule for how to try them. Ryuu had brought her medical book along and they wrote the schedule in it with room for the dates to be added and notes.

When they were done, Ilena called Obi, Rio and Leah over so Ryuu could explain in detail what they would need to watch for and record and how to fill out the records in the book. Obi happened to glance over to Ilena to see she'd sat back and was watching Ryuu and Rio, a secret Mother's smile on her face. He looked at the two of them as well and watched them for a moment. It wasn't too long before he saw it. They were being very respectful to each other, but there were little glances and signs there. Ryuu hadn't come just because he'd wanted to see Ilena. Obi smiled. He'd been the first to guess it of Rio, but he hadn't known Ryuu had fallen for her also.

When the business was done, Obi asked Ryuu how things were going in the pharmacy. He answered that it had been busy with the spring plantings, but things were beginning to slow down a bit again, and the last of the greenhouse work would be done by the end of the day. After that would come cleaning out the cabinets and taking the spring inventory. Obi reminisced about the dustiness of inventory, saying Ryuu would miss Shirayuki for the inventory as she had always enjoyed it. Ryuu nodded sadly. It looked like he missed Shirayuki as much as Obi did at the moment.

Obi invited him to come to dinner saying he would invite Shirayuki as well. Both Ilena and Rio lit up. They would enjoy having Ryuu come to visit as well. Ilena encouraged him to come, and he didn't refuse. While Ryuu was leaving, but still within hearing, Obi looked at Rio. "I think it's time for Rio to have a vacation. She's been working very hard. Say, perhaps, tomorrow as the tea will be completed. Then Leah may have the day after that, if Ilena manages to be good that long."

Ilena nodded and agreed. She wanted to help Rio and Ryuu also. Rio looked up and glanced at Ryuu. He was already out the door but had paused at nearly closing the door. When Ilena agreed, he carefully continued to pull the door closed with a faint click. Ilena and Obi didn't need to look at each other. The faint pink on the tips of Rio's ears was answer enough. They had already agreed to meet their next vacation day.

Rio seemed to suddenly come to herself. She turned to Obi and said, "And Master Obi, too, must be good, or I shan't be able to go."

"Yes, Rio," he answered meekly. When she was satisfied with his answer, she returned to her chair in the corner by the window. Once there, she couldn't keep the flush from her cheeks any more. Obi looked at Ilena and grinned. She grinned back. Leah sighed and carried the teas to a safe place in her room, careful to make sure they were ordered correctly.

Ilena had scheduled several meetings for that morning with other department heads. They were brief affairs, meant only to introduce herself and meet them, learning what it was she could do for them, if anything, and to explain the purpose of her office. Obi was required to stand in with her as her deputy. She kept the meetings formal with nothing strange to add to the rumor mill. That, in itself, would feed it a little. The lord who wanted to talk to her had been scheduled for a later day, so there was not that to deal with, but still some of the lords tried to fish for information. Ilena refused to let the conversation go that direction, keeping the meeting to business only.

When the last one had left, Obi suggested they lunch at the Rose office again. Ilena looked at him. "Obi, I would be happy if you went. I'm tired and need to rest before this afternoon. With the tea coming after we stand with Mistress, I won't have a time to rest until evening, otherwise."

The niggling thoughts he'd been having came back to him. He debated, calculating his schedule for the day. Then he nodded. "I'll meet you there, then." He left to go change out of his department uniform, which meant his usual day clothes, and into his formal guard's uniform, then he went to the Rose office. He arrived early enough to give his report to Zen of the preceding night's activities.

When Shirayuki appeared, hobbling through the door. Obi looked at her concerned. "Are you well?" he asked her.

Shirayuki waved her hand as she sat, "It's alright. The instructor allows me to sit when my legs get tired enough, at least once per hour. He says I am getting better at following the tempo, and I've learned the first three dances sufficient to not stumble over my feet. The others are still new and at a different beat. I'm hopeful I can soon be mastering one new dance per day, though perhaps I'm too optimistic." She was trying to look strong, but was not quite passing disappointed.

"Well, it's only half-way, Mistress. If you've found the tempo, then the rhythm shouldn't be too far behind," he tried to encourage her.

Zen had brought the water bath and was emptying the salts and herbs into it. Obi watched as he carefully removed Shirayuki's shoes, then socks. The blisters were on top of old blisters, but it did look like she'd been taking care of them properly. Shirayuki turned so her knees were under the table, where Zen had put the water bath. Zen carefully placed Shirayuki's feet into the water. She winced at first, then relaxed and sighed. Obi looked at Zen's back. He was handling the process stoically, as if merely serving her, but his back said he was really sorry he'd placed this burden on her.

The lunch cart arrived. When Obi moved to make a plate, Mitsuhide shook his head at him. Obi raised an eyebrow and waited. Zen moved to the cart first and made up a plate that he took meekly to Shirayuki. She thanked him gratefully, but otherwise didn't notice. Zen then returned to make his own plate. When he was done, the other aides rose to make their plates. Obi joined them. Quietly he said to Mitsuhide, "It's like that, eh?" Mitsuhide nodded. Zen was making his penance include serving her meals, and the others were supporting him in their way. Obi hoped she would even be able to walk to the ball. He would have to send Ilena to the lessons to review the progress so that there would be enough time for the feet to heal before the ball.

As they seated themselves to eat, Shirayuki looked over at Obi. "Ilena won't be coming, Obi?"

He looked over at her and smiled his signature grin. "No, Mistress. She's resting and will come before it's time to go. She sat up all morning in her own meetings and will need to sit up again all afternoon, so she's asked that for this time she be excused."

Shirayuki nodded. "That's good, that she's properly thinking of herself."

"Ah, Mistress, Ryuu stopped by this morning. We've invited him to dinner. Will you come? He's been missing Mistress, especially as the inventory begins in a few days."

"Is it that time already?" Shirayuki asked surprised. "Well, I should be glad to have the opportunity to visit with him, though I'll be sad to miss the spring inventory this year."

"I'll let Ilena know you're coming, then," Obi said.

"Do you like to do the inventory?" Zen asked Shirayuki.

"Yes, it's nice to get the cabinets all clean of the winter dust and see the shelves all full again. It's good hard work with a result that can be viewed and appreciated when it's done. There is also a fall inventory and cleaning, in preparation for the winter. We put out more of the herbs needed for the winter illnesses then. Of course we are restocking as needed, but this is the time to review everything and see that we've planted what we need and what it is we need to purchase." Shirayuki's eyes were sparkling.

"Well, perhaps you'll be able to help with the fall inventory," Zen said to her. "I imagine it takes many hands."

Shirayuki nodded. "All of the pharmacy is very busy during that time. It would be good if I can help in the fall. The cleaning is more pronounced in the spring, but the restocking is more essential in the fall. We'll usually send someone to purchase then as well. You remember when we went together that time the garrison fell ill?"

"Ah," Zen said, "You were sent to purchase things the pharmacy didn't have, if I remember."

Shirayuki nodded again. "It was that."

Ilena joined them just as they were finishing up lunch. Henry was with her again. She went to the cart herself, telling Henry to sit with the staff. She selected a very few things, then sat there to eat them quickly from her lap. Henry said he'd already eaten, when asked. Mitsuhide stood and took his empty dishes to the cart and spoke quietly with Ilena about the day's meeting. Obi, watching Ilena, could see she was just a little concerned, though no one else would have seen it.

When the lunch was cleaned up, Ilena rolled over to sit next to Shirayuki. She looked carefully at Shirayuki's feet as Zen dried them, then applied a salve to the blisters. As Zen carefully replaced her socks, then shoes, Ilena called, "Princess Shirayuki." Shirayuki gave her the required attention. "Today will be a formal tea, at which you'll be seated for a portion. This is a good thing for your feet. It also means you'll be able to sit when you need to. It will be important for you to remember what I taught you yesterday, and what I taught you in the audience chamber when you were appointed. This will be a day to practice defensive repartee and to observe very carefully every detail of the face of the speaker, as well as their manner of speaking. If you are unsure, do not answer. Merely be noncommittal and pleasant. There are several lords who will be present you are not ready to spar with yet. If you respectfully recognize this, they will pass you by after an initial test. But if you feel you have an answer that is sufficient, you may test it. I will stay close by you today, but you musn't allow my presence to be your anchor. I can move myself about sufficiently enough to follow you as if on my own feet."

Ilena looked closely at Shirayuki. "Also, it is very important you hide you have sore feet. Sit as often as necessary. Do not limp in the slightest. Glide when you walk, rather than lift your feet high or tenderly. If they understand you have been practicing dancing this much, you will lose too many points before we even reach the ball room. Other than walking properly, you must ignore your feet. If the blisters break, we will take care of them before your tea, at which you don't have to move, except to pour the tea, and that can be done while sitting."

Ilena turned to Zen and Mitsuhide, "Do you know the seating arrangements already?" Mitsuhide passed her a paper. Ilena frowned as she looked it over. "The host does not approve of Princess Shirayuki." She handed the paper back. "Mitsuhide, in the future, please provide to me all this knowledge as early as possible. Master Zen you'll need to make a request of the host that he seat your Assistant and Adjunct at your table with you, or merely seat her there yourself. He has improperly placed her at a table distant enough for you to find it insulting. Please use that to your advantage. It appears he has also expected me to come, and has improperly placed me at a table near you. It would be most proper for me to sit behind Ilena and not participate in the tea at a table, but because there is a seat for me, you may put me where you will."

She looked at Zen in the eye, her hands in her lap. He looked back at her, then held his hand out to Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide put the seating chart in his hand and Zen look a careful look at it. Then he handed it back to his aide, looked at Ilena, and nodded. Moving to Shirayuki, he offered his elbow and helped her to stand. "Let's go," he said to everyone.

Zen turned the host's intentions upside down. He allowed Shirayuki to be seated first indicating Ilena should follow after her. Then, when he was led to a different table, he made a public display of scolding the host for separating him from his Assistant, whom he would obviously need by his side. When the host tried to seat Ilena with them as well, he stared at the host darkly for broaching protocol and trying to seat a servant with the lords and ladies. Ilena of course appropriately refused the host, her own words appropriate for her station behind Shirayuki and a rebuke at the same time. That lord fell many levels that day, preventing any other lord from following his example in the future.

Shirayuki handled herself well during the tea. Ilena only needed to rescue her once when she had forgotten to allow a comment she couldn't handle pass and answered as the innocent peasant she was born as, then froze when the follow-up was over her head. At Ilena's saving interjection, the lord looked at Ilena measuring. Her face was calm but her eyes said, _leave off_. The lord tipped his head and answered vaguely, relinquishing the battle, accepting it as his win in understanding Shirayuki's still intermediate level of skill.

When it came time for the after-tea casual conversation time, Zen excused himself and took Shirayuki and their aides with him, rather than stay. He was both concerned about Shirayuki's feet, and he had cause because the host had insulted him twice. Shirayuki managed to walk properly since she'd been able to sit for the lunch and for the tea. Zen escorted them all to the Lower Intelligence Office. There, he ordered Shirayuki to remove her socks and shoes and pulled out the jar of salve for her blisters. He'd brought it with in case they'd had to stay longer and she would have had to stand or walk.

Rio and Leah had set up the tea at a table in the courtyard to be on the patio where Ilena could sit in her chair close by. They had Shirayuki walk out to sit in her chair, then Rio carefully applied the salve and bound Shirayuki's feet with soft cloths. When she was done, she handed the salve back to Zen. Zen placed his hand on Shirayuki's head and wished her luck and fun with her tea. She smiled bravely back and he left for his own office again.

Shirayuki's tea was actually a fun affair for her, after the last several afternoons of having the lords be antagonistic against her. She was still careful to do as Ilena had taught her and test each lady gently, but they were each willing to be gracious guests, and they relaxed to a large degree once they were all gathered together and settled. Ilena was pleased with the end result.

The youngest girl was from a lesser family and was very attentive, almost to the point of taking the tea pot from Shirayuki, though when she realized she was doing it, she blushed and tried hard to remember from that point she shouldn't. Maria had short, curly dark hair and a calm manner to her. It seemed she would make an excellent personal maid. Ilena particularly thought so because her clothing was well put together and flattering. If she knew how to dress herself appropriately and beautifully, that would be a good help for Shirayuki, who liked to look presentable but really wasn't very fashion conscious. It also meant she would be a good second to the hairdresser. She was timid but Shirayuki said it was only with the other mean girls. When she was with Shirayuki she seemed to blossom.

Maria looked up to the second guest, Darla, who was older, of motherly instincts and a sweet disposition. She was the one who was able to calm the nervous younger girls and kept the conversation moving smoothly, though they might not have noticed it. Shirayuki had said that she had been this way when she was first trying to speak with the other girls. Ilena had, through her research, found that she was still single because her father had lost his position, but her mother had been of high enough standing she couldn't be set away from the castle. Her father's disgrace had been enough to prevent any other lord from being willing to seek her hand for their sons. Ilena thought she would make a fine nurse if she had the proper skills.

The third was the jem of the lot, in Ilena's eyes. Leanna was practical, sharp, kind but firm. She didn't let many details escape her eyes, and her practice with the court game was honed sufficiently to be of benefit to Shirayuki. She could very likely be called upon immediately to be Shirayuki's secretary in her office. Her station was a little high, which meant she might be married off and no longer be available, but then again, a lady-in-waiting of a Princess of Clarines was not an office to be scoffed at, nor rejected. If she was chosen first by Shirayuki, whoever ended up married to her would have to take into consideration that she couldn't just be carted off.

While Leanna's understanding of the game was good, she was still a bit sharp tongued. Ilena guessed this was why she was not favored with the other young ladies as a friend or companion, but the three others who sat at this table were willing to accept that part of her as just being part of her personality. For her part, she was never derogatory or mean spirited towards Shirayuki's still tentative knowledge. Instead she often made factual comments that were helpful. Shirayuki had told Ilena that Leanna reminded her of some of her friends from Lyrias.

By the time they left, Maria had already promised to host the next tea in two day's time, and promised to help Leanna with hers the day after that. They all properly thanked Shirayuki for hosting the tea, and left pleasantly. Ilena escorted them to the door properly, not wanting Shirayuki to do it in her bound feet. It was acceptable since it was her office, and they also thanked her. She smiled pleasantly and invited them to come again to visit her mistress, giving them some small bit of gossip to chew on.

When they were gone, Marcus helped Ilena sit in the main chair at the low table in the office. He obeyed her and took the wheelchair to Shirayuki and helped her sit in it, then brought her in and seated her at the couch near Ilena.

"Well, that is a bit fun, to be wheeled about," a triumphant Shirayuki said to Ilena.

Ilena smiled gently. "Yes, until you really want to walk. But it's far better than lying down and going nowhere. What do you think, Princess Shirayuki?"

"I like all of them, and I think we were able to get along well. Darla is so warm and inviting, it made them all relax to have her there. I think having someone like that in the beginning will be important, when we're all trying to learn what it is to be together. That's important for me because I'm still not sure I can deal with having them at all." Her eyes were a little big.

Ilena nodded. "What would you think of asking her to be a nurse?"

Shirayuki thought of that. "Would that be okay, if she doesn't know all that much?"

"She probably knows quite a bit, actually, but yes. If you selected the other nurses from the ones I've already tested, they'll be able to do the bulk of any medically required things at the beginning, while she would be able to help with the general things, and learn from them anything she needs to know yet."

Shirayuki nodded. "I would like that, I think. I was thinking that Leanna would be a very good secretary. She is so detailed that I think we would work together well in the office. She would help me keep things ordered." She looked at Ilena questioningly.

Ilena smiled her natural smile. "I think you would benefit from immediately asking for it. There would be no reason to wait, as it's a need you already have."

Shirayuki took in a breath and wrinkled her brow. "I was told it would be of benefit to have you as my secretary, so have been holding that position for you."

Ilena probed for more details. "What specific benefit?"

"That having you there would decrease the amount of fraudulent requests."

Ilena nodded. "Well, since I can provide more information to you on each claimant, that's true, but I don't need to be present. If I have the list ahead of time, like now, I can give you any background you may need. Continuing to follow behind you as we are now is sufficient for the castle to understand that you have my knowledge to draw upon at any time. I don't think it's absolutely necessary that I sit as your secretary if you would rather have Leanna to be dedicated to that post. Though if you have any particularly difficult ones to hear, I could be called upon to be a substitute for that particular day, or even just to stand behind you to glare at them." She smiled to lighten her words.

Shirayuki thought for a moment. "Yes, I think that it would be good to ask her soon. Would today be too soon?"

Ilena considered it and said slowly, "I don't think so, though you should probably ask her if she would consider a trial period first. It's good to make sure you can both work together properly before making it formally official." Shirayuki nodded. "And...you need to know she won't turn against you when Zen recognizes you at the ball. Sometimes these will be fine as long as you are equal or lower than them. Right now she is of much higher status than you, other than your appointment. If she can't live with you becoming the Princess, she'll make the office a miserable place, and actively sabotage you."

"Do you think she would do it?" Shirayuki asked her surprised.

"I don't know. However, she knows how to play the courtly games, and it's a thing easily hidden at this time. If you asked her to come and help you for now, then saw how things stood after the ball. If she is still just as friendly and helpful behind your back and to your face, you could ask her."

"Well, that's not very far off now. I'll do that," Shirayuki said, "though I do hope she won't change just because my station will." Ilena smiled at her kindly. "Maria is very fun to be with. I would really like to have her come, but I don't know what position she would best fill."

"Given her tendency to be very helpful, I think she would do well as a personal maid, Princess. She was very attentive to you and the others today. She dresses very well, so I would trust her to dress you appropriately also. If you had Delia as your hairdresser, the two of them together would make sure you were always presentable. I think they would get along well also, though you might have to put up with a few friendly arguments as they try to learn to accept each other's opinions and tastes, while they are also learning yours - which you should be open with from the beginning."

"That could be fun," Shirayuki said. "It sounds a bit like having friends to help you get ready for important occasions."

"Indeed, Princess." Ilena said.

"Shall we go with that, then?" Shirayuki asked.

"Would you like to know what Leah and Rio saw?" Ilena offered. Shirayuki had forgotten they were also paying attention, and nodded, looking at them.

Leah and Rio also had the same advice as Ilena. Leah added that there was a possibility that Darla also was fishing because she couldn't move up in the castle in any other way. Because she saw that Shirayuki was favored by Zen, it was possible she was placing her bets upon her, but if Shirayuki didn't rise in Zen's eyes, she could turn against Shirayuki and find another place to rise in.

"Well, but I am." Shirayuki said. "So would it be a problem?"

The other three looked at each other. Ilena answered. "Not necessarily, if she learns to be loyal to you for you, rather than the station you can give her. If over time she decides you aren't what she really wanted after all, she could become your enemy and a traitor. After you are princess, if her face towards you hasn't changed at all, you may try it and see, but you must always remember the possibility and occasionally test her. If she can't pass the test, she should be sent away before she can do irreparable harm. If after you are princess she fawns over you all the more, she shouldn't be trusted, for she loves the position more than the Princess."

Shirayuki nodded. "So for now, don't tell her, but just watch her." Ilena, Leah, and Rio nodded. "What about Maria?"

Ilena smiled. "She won't be able to keep it a secret. Don't ask until after you are Princess, but continue to be her friend. I think she'll be very loyal to you, even as now. We can train her to keep secrets after you've asked her. Only one mistake will make her remember it forever. However, you should remember it always for now. Don't let any of your secrets slip in her hearing until she's learned it. ...Or teach it to her early by letting her have one that won't do serious damage, so that she will already know to guard her tongue by the time you do ask her. It will build up her strength to be able to support you."

Shirayuki pursed her lips. "I'll consider it, and not ask her until after then."

"The tea was done very well, Princess Shirayuki. The outcome is very favorable," Ilena praised Shirayuki.

"Thank you, Ilena. And thank all of you for your help," she included Leah and Rio. They all bowed.

Shirayuki stood, saying, "I need to go prepare for the evening." Then she sat back down, looking at her feet. "Ah, except I need my socks and shoes." Rio started, then fetched them and replaced the cloths with them, saying the blisters looked much better.

"Ah, Princess Shirayuki," Ilena said as Rio worked, "I'll come tomorrow at the end of your dance lessons to see how they're coming. If you are far enough along, we'll allow you a few days for you feet to heal, though I'll discuss that with the instructor."

"Well, I wish I understand more dances," Shirayuki said ruefully. "I have nearly enough now to meet your four."

"Only three so far?" Ilena sighed. "It is a hard thing for you. Keep up the good work."

Shirayuki nodded and rose, leaving for her office. She walked a little tenderly at first, but it looked like it wasn't quite so bad any more. Ilena hoped the callouses would begin very soon so she could continue with the practices.

-o-o-o-

After Zen dropped off Shirayuki for the tea, Obi changed back into his usual day clothes and headed over to collect Thayne. He didn't keep him long this day, just enough to fulfill his promise to tell him how the battle had gone. He decided to skip the party part, only saying the injuries were minor and there were no casualties. Thayne's report was also positive. They had practiced together on the list, though not against each other, in the morning, and he had already told his own story to Petroi the night prior. It had seemed to help Petroi. So far he had not introduced the book itself. His plan was to tell Petroi the news from Father and see if he was still set against Obi. If so, he would wait a few more days to correct it. If he was positively disposed, then perhaps in another day or two Obi might be able to come visit. Obi was very satisfied with the report.

Then Obi had an important errand to run in town. It didn't take him long. In order to say he'd worked on his lessons, he practiced listening for Family news in town. It was a bit surprising to him how much he heard, though he also had to practice picking it out of the general noise of the streets. He also managed to catch a few person-to-person conversations that he nearly broke in on until he remembered that was considered poor form.

He was back to Ilena's office shortly after Shirayuki left. Leah had already given Ilena her afternoon tea and he waited until she finished it. Then he gave her his elbow and had her walk as best she could to her room, saying the practice for that distance was important. She did not disagree and did her best, though it was a bit slow going. She also complained to Marcus and Henry that her bars to help her learn to walk still hadn't been installed and they should go to see the order hadn't become lost. They were upstairs, of course, but they went nonetheless.

When they arrived in Ilena's room, Obi seated her on his settee, instead of her bed, then closed the door behind them. He went back to Ilena and sat next to her. "I'd like that reward next, Ilena." She looked at him and nodded, seeming a little surprised he hadn't waited for night. "For the time from now until dinner." He pulled out a package from inside his jacket and handed it to her. "And I have a gift for you."

She looked at it, then him, curiously. Carefully she unwrapped it. Inside were a matching set of leather bracers dyed black. They had been carved beautifully with a sweeping ivy design that was the background to a prancing horse, a soaring falcon, and a sleeping cat. Around the top and bottom edges were carved a braid that had been painted at the top in white, red, and blue, and at the bottom with green, gold, and black. "Oh," Ilena breathed. "They're beautiful."

He took the more delicate one and took her left hand. He slipped it over her hand and laced it up on the inside of her wrist. Then he held out his left hand. She picked up the other bracer and slipped it over his hand, barely breathing, her eyes wide. Her fingers trembled slightly as she laced it up. When she was done, she looked into his eyes.

"When you told Master what the meaning of the gifts were, I thought it very appropriate that we should have matching bracelets, as we've been bound together by Master and Mistress. But because we are guards and will fight and need to defend ourselves, bracers seemed more fitting."

Ilena looked down at his bracer, then hers. She traced the designs of the animals with her finger lightly. When she looked back up at him, a tear dripped from an eye. "Thank you, Obi," she whispered, dashing the tear from her face.

He put his hand on her cheek and wiped the tear threatening to fall from her other eye. "You're welcome," he said. Then he pulled her to him and set them into his favorite position of leaning against the settee and her against him, their feet resting on it, his arms around her.

They spent the remainder of the time talking quietly of things he had wanted to ask her that just had to do with likes and dislikes, and simple memories, getting to know each other better through their conversation. At some point they were sitting quietly when Ilena asked him, "Does this count as another date?"

Obi chuckled a little. "I suppose it does, though it's hard to think of staying home as a date."

Ilena smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. But still, it does feel like one."

"Well, then, if you like, it is one. However, I hope the next one can be more like Rio and Ryuu's date tomorrow."

"You think they'll call it that?" Ilena asked.

"Probably," Obi said. "I wonder who asked first?" Ilena shrugged. She didn't know either. It would have surprised them both to learn it had been the very shy Ryuu. "Ah, Mistress said she'll come to dinner with him. So we'll be able to show them to her first."

Ilena nodded, looking at the bracers again. Obi had earlier taken her left hand in his, interlacing their fingers and rested their hands on his raised knee so he could view them again. She sighed and leaned her head back against his shoulder and relaxed, closing her eyes. "Thank you, Obi," she said again, quietly. He lightly squeezed her fingers and she returned it. As she slipped into light sleep, weary from her afternoon, he turned and kissed the side of her head, then rested his head against the back of the settee where he could watch the side of her face, memorizing the outline of it. The niggling feeling he'd been having lately came back a little stronger, almost enough to understand what it was, but he let it go and slowly slipped into his own light sleep.

-o-o-o-

Dinner that night was a fun and light affair. They all somehow managed it so that Ryuu was seated between Rio and Shirayuki. Rio was a bit embarrassed but the rest of them thought how he tried hard to talk to both of them was very cute. Shirayuki thought the bracers were beautiful also, and looked at Obi with speculation, remembering the meaning of the bracelets. When she voiced her suspicion, he nodded with a smile, saying she had the right of it. She looked at Ilena, who obviously liked hers, and asked if wearing them would give away too much before the ball.

Ilena shrugged. As long as they didn't say who they were from until then it probably didn't matter. They could even let people believe they were from Zen or Shirayuki. But at the ball, when she spoke with the lords who favored her, she would openly say it was a gift from Obi, and see, the cat which is on his coat of arms? If the rumors became lopsided, she would take hers off for a time, but at the moment it wasn't likely to affect much. Shirayuki and Obi both could see she was just reluctant to not wear it, her first gift from Obi. They smiled at each other. She caught it, but sniffed and turned her head away. Their smiles turned to grins.

At the end of the evening, as people were beginning to depart, Ryuu asked Rio to walk him to the main door of the wing. She blushed again. She knew everyone would hear regardless of where he took her, but she went anyway. He asked her if she'd received the next day off and she said she had. He said he had cleared his day and could he pick her up in the morning? She named a time that was after Ilena was prepared for her day, and offered to bring the lunch. He accepted but said he thought it would be nice to eat out the dinner meal, and he should have her back before too late in the evening.

The grins around the office were rather large, but by the time Rio reentered the room, everyone was busy doing other things. It was usually polite to pretend like you hadn't heard, after all.

"I wonder if we'll ever get the chance to go on dates? Like Mistress Ilena and Master Obi?" Henry said to Marcus sadly, but referring to both Ilena and Obi's and Rio and Ryuu's.

"Tairn and Dane are available," Obi said.

"No!" they both said at once.

"Well, they are," Obi said defensively. "And since they're brother's they can't very well go on one just the two of them like you two can."

"Obi, you live in a strange world," Grandfather said mildly.

Obi took Ilena's fingers in his again. "No, not so much any more. Or at least, it's a shared strange world, I think. You're all in it, after all."

Ilena laughed. "Yes. All of you are strange, and Obi is sane - perhaps because he is the most strange."

"I think it's time to go," Henry said with a roll of his eyes. Marcus nodded and they left, with Grandfather following.

"You will come to lessons tomorrow, yes, Master Obi?" he said on his way out.

"Yes. I did practice listening when I went into town today, though. That was different and a little difficult," Obi tried to defend his absenteeism.

"Well, it's good you did something. However, I think we're ready for the next step, beginning tomorrow, now that you have the language and listening down well enough."

"Oh? That's good. I would like to move forward. Ah, though in the next day or two I may become not available quite so much. I'll let you know." He left it unsaid that it would be because of Thayne and Petroi. He didn't want to bring it up in front of Ilena tonight. Grandfather nodded and let himself out.

As Obi sat there, the niggling feeling came back. Leah looked at him. "Master Obi, I think you need to sleep in your own room tonight." He looked at her. The niggling feeling was agreeing with her. He stood and helped Ilena to her wheelchair. He kissed her hand, then put his hand on her head, looking softly into her eyes. He quietly walked out of the main room for his own. The three ladies stared at him as he went without argument. Leah and Rio because they couldn't believe he had been obedient for once.

"What is it?" Ilena asked them.

"He won't be able to behave tonight if he stays," Leah said.

"And I'll have to stay up all night and miss my date, because of it," Rio said.

"Ah," Ilena said. Then after a moment she wheeled herself to her room. Rio and Leah followed her and helped her prepare for bed. Ilena wanted to keep the bracer on, but in the end they were able to talk her into just holding onto it for the night. She rubbed her fingers lightly over the designs until she fell into sleep finally, alone.

Obi sat in his window seat, looking at the sky for a very long time. He wondered how much longer he would be able to withstand the niggling that was continuing to increase each day. He probably should warn Master in the not too distant future that there wasn't going to be much time left, but right now things with Ilena were pleasant. He didn't want that to change, so he would keep trying his best. His thumb also traced the designs on his bracer gently, unconsciously, until he finally dozed.


	19. Leading up to the Ball

**CHAPTER 19 Leading up to the Ball**

The next morning Zen came to the lower office for his regular meeting with Ilena. She gave him the final update to the matter with the House of the Queen of Knight. There were also some minor things relating to various matters around Wilant. She ended with a more detailed report on the activities of the Lord of Tarc, most of which was activity in the earldom of Kiki's father.

When that report was done, Zen asked if she had heard anything regarding Earl Sieran's reaction to who his point of contact was. Ilena smiled and said that he'd been pleasantly surprised and that her captain seemed to be settling into her role in the house fairly easily. Zen waited to hear more and she shook her head. She hadn't heard yet if things were moving along romantically or not.

When the meeting was done, Mitsuhide gave Ilena the day's schedule. Ilena was planning to spend some time preparing for the afternoon's meeting, as well as hold two meetings with other department heads. Obi asked Ilena if he might be excused from the remaining morning meetings as he had another duty he needed to attend to. She allowed it and he left the office with Zen, Mitsuhide, Tairn and Dane. Zen had brought Dane today so that he could also get a little training before Mitsuhide was gone.

The men walked out of the wing, and after a bit, Obi said, "Master, I think you might be wanting to hear from King Brother soon."

Zen stared at him, working on a translation. Finally he asked, "Is it a problem?"

Obi looked away, an innocent and thoughtful expression on his face. "No. But perhaps some time after the ball we will become less effective."

Zen folded his arms. "I had rather hoped to wait until I was ready to make my own formal announcement."

Obi shook his head. "No, that would not be good. Both coins will roll off the cliff if you wait that long."

Zen sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but he may make me wait until after the test."

Obi looked at him sadly. "That is very much too long, Master."

Zen looked at Obi closely, then tested him. "You understand that if he allows it early, then takes her for his own board, you'll also be taken?"

Obi looked at him soberly, then nodded, "But Master won't allow it."

"True enough," Zen said. "I'll write to him soon. Can you say when?"

Obi considered it. "Perhaps within a month. ...or less."

"That seems very soon, Obi," Zen complained.

"No, Master. It has already been more than twenty years." Obi was very serious.

Zen stared at him, then put his hand to his head. "Right. I'll get on it."

"Thank you, Master." Obi turned and left them, headed for his next location.

The other four stared after him for a bit. "Well, that was insightful," Dane said, "though I wouldn't have expected him to be quite so self aware."

"No," Zen said as he started them walking again, "in this matter he has always been careful. ...but I wonder what I'll need to say to Izana."

Tairn was silent for a moment, then said, carefully, "He's already aware of the issue."

Zen nearly skipped a step. He looked over at Tairn. "And…?"

"I think...he would rather they didn't 'roll off the cliff' together. She is a rather valuable asset, regardless of her original title."

Zen was silent, pondering this news as he walked. The following day, because he'd wanted to sleep on what he'd written, a letter went out by messenger from Castle Wilant to Castle Wistal, wrapped in a blue ribbon.

-o-o-o-

Obi went from Zen, his proper duty done, to the list field. He wanted to watch Petroi and Thayne interact. He was fortunate that they were on the field when he arrived. He sat up in the spectator's stand and watched them. Thayne was having them shadow practice again. Obi found Petroi's particular fighting style interesting. He wouldn't mind learning some of the moves himself.

He could tell, when they paused to talk, that Petroi was doing very well. He leaned forward, raising his hands to rest his chin on them, a pleased look on his face. The motion attracted Petroi's attention. Obi hadn't been sure it would as it was slight and he was at a distance. Petroi froze for just a second. That was enough to get Thayne's attention. That was good, also. It meant Thayne was sensitive to his partner.

Thayne turned around to look in his direction. Obi didn't move - he would let Thayne decide what to do. Thayne turned back to Petroi. His back said he was concerned about his partner and wasn't quite sure what to do next. Obi watched while they did another set of practice, this time a slow dance between them. It looked like Thayne had asked Petroi to show him how Selicia's form of swordfighting worked against that of Clarines. Obi watched carefully, learning himself. They kept going until both of them had recovered from noticing Obi and settled into the routine of parry and thrust.

While they rested, they talked a little. Then Thayne nodded and they returned the practice swords. Thayne led Petroi towards where Obi was sitting. He stood and walked down to the edge of the stands, where he could look down at them and talk. He carefully considered what face he wanted to show Petroi. This single event could set everything for the future.

When they arrived below him, they stopped and bowed, Petroi following Thayne as neatly as Ilena had followed him. He was definitely well trained from before, and had only needed to be reminded again, as Obi had thought. He nodded when they stood again.

"Petroi has asked if he may speak with you," Thayne said respectfully.

Obi looked at Petroi, keeping his face neutral. He was waiting respectfully, his eyes waiting to receive his permission. Obi nodded.

"Thank you for helping the House of the Queen retain its strength." Petroi said.

Obi nodded. Allowing Father to show through in his eyes, he answered. "I couldn't see a noble House in need and not act, when there was a thing I could do."

Petroi's eyes widened slightly and filled with gratitude, hearing the praise of his efforts in Obi's words and seeing it in his eyes. He bowed again, holding it slightly before righting himself. Petroi looked at Thayne, who studied him a moment, then smiled. He'd seen something Obi couldn't from his angle and distance.

Thayne looked back up at Obi. "Master Obi, would you be able to visit later today?"

Obi softened his face just a little. "You may expect me approximately an hour before the dinner hour," he answered.

Thayne and Petroi bowed again, then turned and left for their room. Obi leaned on his arms and sighed a quiet, long sigh. Being a lord was hard work, unexpectedly.

-o-o-o-

When Ilena reached the ballroom instructor's room, Marcus being her chauffeur for the day, she knocked once and entered. She watched the current dance finish, then the instructor came to meet her. She asked about many things, then set him to showing her what Shirayuki could do. It only took the first one and a half dances for Ilena to feel Shirayuki's discouragement and think of a possible solution. She whispered to Marcus and he left the room. At the end of the second dance, she waved her hand and the instructor paused the music.

"Set it back to the first dance again, please," she ordered. "Mistress Shirayuki, please come sit with me."

Shirayuki sat. "It almost makes me want to say it's no use, today," Shirayuki said, very unlike herself.

"You're not allowing yourself to enjoy it, Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena told her. "It's a chore and a requirement to you, but dance was never intended to be that way."

Shirayuki looked at her questioningly. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"Dance - peasant dance - you understand, yes?"

Shirayuki nodded. "Yes, though I don't really do that well either, not having much opportunity to."

"But you understand it's movement for the joy of movement and hearing the music? When you even just watch, do you sway and move with them, and feel their joy?"

"Yes," Shirayuki's eyes sparkled just a bit with the memory.

"It's the same for the noble dances; however, stuffy people must have regimented movements, so it's harder to see the joy if you haven't been trained to see it." Ilena sighed. "If I had the use of my leg, I could show it to you. As I don't, I've sent for someone who does."

The door opened and Marcus escorted Delia into the room. He seated her at the bench next to Ilena. Ilena nodded at the instructor who started the music recording. Marcus counted the tempo, then bowed to Delia, extending to her his hand. She took it and rose and they moved to the center of the room. They took their pose, felt the rhythm, then began. Ilena allowed Shirayuki to watch for a short while, then began to speak quietly, pointing out the graceful flowing moves that were the joy of this particular dance, reminding her to watch their faces as they moved.

When the song ended, Ilena raised her hand to the instructor who paused the music. Marcus and Delia bowed to each other and returned to the side of the room. Ilena turned to Shirayuki, who had sparkles in her eyes. Smiling she said, "You see. The hard work you are putting into this is so that you might find joy. If you woodenly practice, you will woodenly dance. If you can forget your feet, and enjoy your partner and the music, you will move with grace." Ilena looked at the instructor. "Set it back to the beginning again."

As he moved to obey, the door opened again. Zen, followed by Tairn and Dane, entered the room. Shirayuki froze next to Ilena. When Zen reached them, Ilena said, "Thank you for coming, Master Zen. I've seen Shirayuki dance with the instructor, but I haven't seen you dance. Will you please dance this next round with Delia?" She nodded at the instructor. Tairn and Dane left the room to stand outside it, guarding the door. Zen escorted Delia to the middle of the floor, just a little embarrassed, as the music began. It had been some time for him and he was being asked to dance it cold. Ilena was not giving him an easy test.

After a bit of false stepping in the beginning, and Delia helping by taking the lead for just a little bit, Zen's feet finally remembered the dance. By the end of it they were dancing passably. Both Ilena and Shirayuki watched him closely. Ilena motioned to the instructor to reset the song once again as Delia and Zen rejoined them. Ilena kept her face neutral to Zen. "This time, I would see you dance with Shirayuki. She understands the pattern, but you will need to help her understand your lead." She turned to Shirayuki. "You must relax. He is not testing you today. Today he's here to help you learn the joy of the dance. Your goal is to forget your feet in the enjoyment of the music, the motion, and your partner. You already understand this dance well enough to learn these things today." Shirayuki looked into her calm steady gaze, took a breath, and nodded. The instructor began the music again.

Zen led Shirayuki to the floor, as nervous as she was and trying very hard to not show it. They both focused hard on Ilena's goals, then found the meter and Zen began. As they worked their way through the dance, both of them stumbling occasionally, Ilena called to them," Master Zen, pease feel free to instruct her as you go."

Zen pondered on that, then started to pay closer attention to Shirayuki. As he made comments, and she focused on being obedient to them, they were able to forget their audience better. When the dance was done, they were a bit surprised. "Again, please," Ilena said before they could move. They took a breath and the dance began again. This time, by the time they had completed the dance, they were smiling.

Ilena wheeled out to them and looked up at them, a satisfied look in her eyes. "When you focus on your partner and forget the mechanics of the dance, this is the result. This is the point of a ball. To enjoy your partner in tempo and time to music, and to show to the audience that your joy in each other is all that matters." She put her hands in her lap and looked at Zen.

"You also need to practice so that you are ready for the ball. It has been too long since you danced properly. Shirayuki will learn much faster if she has a partner who can help her learn the joy of the dance. If you will set aside time each morning to come and practice with her, you both will be ready in time. I also believe we may be able to shorten the practice time from four hours each morning to two, thus saving Mistress Shirayuki's feet to some degree. She can spend the first hour with the instructor, and you may come for the second hour, as you only need refresher lessons." She smiled slightly. "I will not be displeased if the lessons run long, however."

She turned to the instructor. "Please set the second dance. I'll show you my recommended lesson set for when the Regent comes, as he will need to be reminded for each new dance." He bowed slightly and Ilena, Shirayuki, and Zen returned to the side of the room. "Instructor, Delia will be your partner for the first set. They need to see the joy of the dance first, before they can dance the joy." He set the song, then invited Delia to the floor. He looked very relieved to be able to dance just for joy as well for once, and added in several flourishes that Delia followed quite well. Even she was smiling when the dance was done.

Ilena looked at her master and mistress. Shirayuki had stars in her eyes again, and even Zen was impressed. "Was that what it looks like?" Zen asked.

"When it's done with focus upon the partner and with joy in the music and movement, yes," Ilena said. "We will work you up to it again. This time, you will have Delia as your partner again so she can remind you of the pattern. Mistress, please dance with the instructor this time, trying to begin to get the feel for the dance."

The instructor began the second song again and the two couples moved to the dance floor. Ilena watched carefully and nodded approval when it was done. The song was set again, and this time Zen and Shirayuki danced it together. Ilena raised her hand when it was done. Everyone looked at her when the silence fell. "From this point in the instruction, you will continue to repeat the dance together until it is a dance of joy, but ending before it becomes drudgery. Likely only one more is necessary for this dance. The one's Mistress is having difficulty with you'll need to practice multiple times, and become frustrated with on occasion, until the two of you have understood where your bodies are not communicating. Your instructor will help you overcome those difficulties for he's been trained to see them, so stop and ask when you recognize them. Don't fight against each other at those times. It decreases the joy."

"Master Zen, if you may stay today until you have practiced all of the ones she already understands, they can be simply danced through once each day to set them, and the more difficult ones focused on for the remainder of the time before the ball." Ilena paused. "I will return on the morning of the ball to test you both and see what must be set for the music that night. Delia will continue to come in my stead as Master Zen's initial dance partner until he has remembered all of the dances that Mistress Shirayuki will dance with him."

Ilena bowed to the couple in the middle of the room, then nodded at Marcus. "Ah," Zen said as Marcus wheeled Ilena towards the door, "Ilena...where, or perhaps rather when, did you learn to dance?"

Ilena looked at him, a slightly sad smile on her face. "In the streets of Selicia, on the plains of Tarc, and in my spare time in Clarines." She paused, her head tipping. "One does not have to have musicians to dance, when one can hear the music within, and one does not have to move to understand the motions. ...Nor does one have to have a partner." She looked back at them after opening the door. "It just helps." Marcus pushed her out of the room and the door closed behind them.

"I really want to see her dance," the instructor said, respect in his voice. "How much longer before she is recovered enough?"

Zen and Shirayuki looked at him, surprised. "Ah," Shirayuki said, "She has only just begun to sit up again, this past ten days, though she is trying hard. Her surgeon says it may be half a year before full mobility is regained, and next spring before we can't tell she was injured at all."

"Hah," the instructor sighed. "It's a shame. That's a long time to not be able to dance. ...Well, shall I begin it again, Regent?" Zen nodded and the dance began again.

That day and the following three followed the same pattern. In the mornings Shirayuki went to the dance instructor for an hour and a half, then Zen joined her and they danced another hour plus a little. Because she now had a little free time, she could return to the Lotus office with Zen for preparation work for her evening meetings, then lunch in the Rose office, followed by whatever meeting Zen had with the lords. Then she went with Obi and Ilena to the lower Intelligence office for her training with Ilena, though they were beginning to go out into the castle proper more now so that she could have practice in observing and to have practice defending herself from individual lords and jealous young ladies again. It was not her favorite past-time, but she did have to admit she was getting much better at it, both in keeping them more brief and in finding ways to be more conciliatory. After all, she couldn't afford to alienate people for her cause.

She did have the teas with her friends as well to go to, and Ilena, but not Obi who was at his own lessons, accompanied her to those. After Leanna's tea, she stayed late and asked Leanna if she would be willing to come and help her in the Lotus office. Leanna was happy to come and help for a few hours a day, saying she had other obligations to meet as well. Shirayuki accepted it for now, as it was the trial time and she wouldn't need her full time anyway. Ilena took note of the comment and made sure by the end of the next day she had a full itinerary description for Leanna on her desk, as well as a list of her current suitors. As Darla had still not invited Shirayuki to a tea even still, Ilena set her agents on her to discover the reason.

In the evenings Shirayuki performed her duties in the Lotus office, though that was becoming a bit rough as well. Ilena finally had to go with her and sit as her secretary and security officer. The lords had learned they couldn't affect Zen, so they had stopped being overtly against her in the afternoon meetings and were coming to the evening audiences with her to be annoying directly to her face. When Ilena came, they thought they would be able to fulfill two goals at once - build up Ilena while tearing down Shirayuki. When Ilena severely put them into their places, including bringing up things they didn't want people to really know about, they backed off quickly.

In the castle, a confusion arose. Why was Ilena the most ardent defender and supporter of her greatest competitor? So of course the rumors surrounded answering that question. Most of the conjectures were completely ridiculous, but Ilena made sure her answer was included - that she really was sweet on Obi and was trying to dissuade the Prince from looking her way by pushing Shirayuki at him. Because it was the most plausible and reasonable of the rumors, it became one of the most believed, if not the most popular. Ilena also made sure the voice of reason was kept in the mix, lest people forget that Zen had chosen Shirayuki from the beginning, many years before. When the conjecturing got too wild, one of her agents always stepped in to remind people of that fact.

Eventually the word came back that Darla was laying low until she knew who would come out on top at the ball, and Leanna was still trying to decide whether she would end up as a follower of the popular girls or accept that she really would rather just be friends with Shirayuki. When Maria finally settled firmly for Shirayuki, that helped sway Leanna, who supported her quietly the first time the gossip made Maria mad enough to stand up in behalf of Shirayuki. The second time, Leanna was more vocal, as she had now had the time to work with Shirayuki in the Lotus office.

The third time, Leanna walked into the Lotus office mad and had to blow off steam to Shirayuki before she could get to work about how much the ninny's couldn't see reality in front of their faces. Shirayuki stopped in amazement, then thanked Leanna for supporting her, and invited her to dinner on the spot without really considering it. Leanna refused, saying she had to be at her father's quarters for dinner, but thanked her for the offer. She then suggested that perhaps Maria could be invited as she was needing support. Shirayuki sent a message right away and that night Maria was introduced to the Intelligence office dinners - Shirayuki thinking rightly that perhaps Maria might not be quite ready for a direct face-to-face with Zen just yet.

Shirayuki and Ilena allowed Maria to see just what their relationship was so that she could understand it - Ilena as servant and teacher and friend. She also got a pretty good feel for the fact that in the Intelligence office, Obi and Ilena were already a set item - the matching bracers being a big giveaway in her eyes, and their close relationship sealing it. When Maria finally relaxed and was willing to talk and listen more openly, Ilena made sure she understood that she was under no obligation to fight the entire rest of the castle and the rumor mill on their behalf. She and Shirayuki were handling it just fine. If Maria felt she couldn't tolerate any particular conversation she was welcome to do as she wanted. Then Ilena subtly pried to find out who Maria felt the worst offenders were in the castle, so she could know who they needed to watch out for. They all made sure they did not discuss in any way the Make Shirayuki a Princess plan.

For Obi's part, he was having to fit in time now to visit with Thayne and Petroi. As Thayne was putting more emphasis on lessons in the mornings, Obi began to spend half of his mornings there, though he was also going again that last hour before dinner, when Ilena was napping, so that he could have some time to reward them both with shared personal stories. Obi felt that if they could all get to know each other better, they would more quickly be able to support each other. After the first two days, he pulled Thayne out to hear his opinion on Petroi's progress. Thayne said that Petroi had come to understand why Obi was Father and that he likely could be ready to begin venturing out of the garrison whenever Obi thought it was appropriate.

The next day Obi tested Petroi in the morning and was pleased. At lunch he told Zen that he would like to bring Petroi to meet with him before the dinner hour. Zen was pleased also with the news and promised to set aside the time. Once again, Obi was a young lord being followed by two men-at-arms. This time, though, people recognized him since he was in his usual clothing. Petroi watched carefully the numbers of people who greeted Obi in a friendly manner, and the way in which he greeted them, though Obi was just a bit more reserved than usual as he was on business.

Obi re-introduced Petroi by his real name to Zen in the Rose office. Zen stayed at his desk for the meeting. Both Zen's questions and Petroi's answers were a test of Petroi, and they could tell Petroi was also testing Zen as well. When Petroi had proven his general restraint, Zen tested him further by allowing him to ask Zen questions. He had two. The first was what Zen intended to do with Ilena. Zen answered it, "exactly what she wants to be doing, with my supervision". The second was what he himself would be expected to do. Zen answered that one, "whatever Obi and Ilena tell you to do". Petroi seemed to be sufficiently satisfied with these answers, thanking him politely for answering them.

Obi took them back to their room in the prison. Once there, he said, "I'll speak with Ilena to see when she will receive you. Please prepare yourselves." He left them, thinking he would wait until after the ball. She was already under enough pressure getting Shirayuki ready for it, and both men had been just a little overwhelmed with the thought today. A few more days to prepare would be good. He was going to discuss it with Ilena at dinner, when he arrived to find they had a guest - Maria for the first time. It had to be postponed until after she had left, but then Shirayuki stayed to chat for a while. Obi found that immensely fun.

Ilena shooed them all out after a while, sending Shirayuki to bed for certain, saying that Delia as hairdresser and Rio as personal maid would be to her room early in the morning to begin preparing her for the day of the ball. She would have time for the dance test mid morning, then return to her room, then lunch and the afternoon meeting with Zen, followed by returning to her room again for final instructions and dressing. Obi would also need to be at his room preparing for the ball in the early evening, Ilena reminded him, so should complete all of his other tasks in time for that, and there would be a security meeting with the captain of the garrison in her office first thing in the morning attended by herself, Obi, Zen and his aides, and the remainder of her staff. After it was completed, she and Zen would go with Shirayuki to the dance instructor, after which Ilena would work out the music set for the ball with the steward assigned by the Chatelaine, as well as make the final agreement on the other arrangements for the ball. Mitsuhide would be joining her for the meeting with the Chatelaine, but Obi was not needed for that. She would join them just at the end of lunch for the afternoon meeting, then would return for an early nap so that Leah would have the time to help her prepare for the ball and for her to go and inspect Shirayuki before they escorted her to the ball.

With all of these things in Ilena's head, Obi opted to keep quiet about Thayne and Petroi tonight. She definitely wouldn't have the the ability to visit with them, and to add it to all of the things she was thinking about didn't seem kind. And then she asked about them. He sighed to himself. Of course. Her castle eyes and ears would have told her he'd had them out and up to Zen's today. He told her he thought they would be ready to be released to their quarters as early as tomorrow, but tomorrow was awfully full already and it wouldn't hurt to wait until the day after. He asked when she would be ready to face them. He watched her closely. Her own reaction would determine if he would allow it yet or not. She was also still in training, even though it was now the later stages of it.

"It will wait," Ilena answered him straightforwardly. "The day after the ball is soon enough for them to come. They will both be in Thayne's room. If you have time tomorrow, please open a single room for Grandfather so that their room may be properly prepared for them. It's not necessary for me to see them even that day. They need to be reintegrated into the Family structure again before I see them, though they will not be allowed to communicate with anyone until after I've approved it. It may take several days of being monitored by Grandfather, Marcus, and Henry in the upper rooms before they're ready. It would be best if you instruct them that they are not to leave that part of the building until you and Grandfather are in agreement. "

Obi thought her answer very straightforward and Family-head like. He looked at her closely, but it didn't appear she was hiding anything from him. "Will you be okay with having them that close for that long without seeing them?"

Ilena looked him in the eye. "Yes. I will hear them, remember? And in hearing them, I will be testing them. It is sufficient."

Obi nodded. "As long as you understand I'm testing you as well."

Ilena looked at him, calm on her face, but a spark flashed from her eyes before she could calm herself to answer. "Of course."

Obi noted the anger. He stood with his arms folded, looking at her. She had been in teacher mode for most of the week, which loosened her restraint in the best of cases. The next day was a very busy day and she had many things to concern her. He narrowed his eyes at her and counted to see how long it took her to back down. Her eyes widened and then dropped. That had been a quick response, but her back had not responded in kind. He didn't move. She clenched one fist, then took a silent breath and let it out, unclenching her hand at the same time. That forced her body to submit to her mind and his will. She closed her eyes and finished with one more breath. When she opened her eyes and looked at him again, it was with proper submissiveness and restraint. She nodded. "I understand." The count had been short for her. He held his scolding pose, testing to see if it was a feint. She bore it until he finally nodded, then she looked down and bowed slightly, in apology and acceptance.

He did not offer her a reward and she did not ask for one. Already she should have not reached this stage of difficulty in understanding her boundaries. He was willing to excuse it this time due to the circumstances of the week, thus the reward was that there was no punishment. What he did not see, as he walked out to go to his own quarters for the fourth night in a row, was a return of the spark he had seen before, though this time not even the maids saw it, for her posture didn't change.

The next morning was early for everyone. It went pretty much as Ilena had outlined. She worked to remember to be more properly reserved, particularly with Shirayuki and Zen. It wasn't too hard at the dance exam. They were properly enjoying each other, and had gotten Shirayuki to five dances with a passable sixth. She would be able to work with that easily. She was seen to by both the steward of the ball and the Chatelaine personally and left that meeting satisfied that she had done all she could, the rest would be in their hands.

The security meeting had been the hardest because she had wanted to rule over the general of the garrison and Obi had to pull her in at the beginning. She quickly reminded herself she was a support role and had apologized for being overly concerned on matters the general was surely well experienced in. He had allowed that it was her first time dealing with such things and had been sure to explain in detail what his usual process was so she would understand it. At the end, she had thanked him for educating her, then the whole way to the dance instruction room, she had sent out instructions to fill his holes, glad Obi was not with them to hear her.

Her quick lunch from her lap again, followed by the afternoon meeting, were typical and easily handled, though the speculation about the ball that night was open conversation that day. Ilena picked up lots of very good things that day, and Zen had to field prying questions and defend himself without giving anything away. That was entertaining to Obi, worrisome to Shirayuki, who payed close attention to how Zen answered. When she started getting asked, she had some tricks already in her sleeve to use. She was glad she'd been learning how to observe.

After the meeting, while in view of the lords, Ilena called to Zen in a place their words couldn't be heard. He turned to her, but Shirayuki and Obi continued to walk on a ways, then turned and looked back at them. "Master Zen, have you received the gift?"

"Yes," he answered her, walking back to her slightly. "I received it yesterday. I'll have it with me."

"Thank you," Ilena answered, bowing slightly. "And is all else in readiness for you?"

Shirayuki and Obi spoke to each other briefly as Zen answered Ilena's questions. Then Ilena nodded her head, accepting his answers and Zen resumed walking, the rest of the group falling back into their proper places. The word went round that Zen had been seen confirming Ilena's preparedness for the ball that evening, keeping the rumor mill stirred and confused. When they divided to go to their separate offices, Ilena had Marcus hang back slightly, and she glanced back at Zen. He was standing there still, watching her, Obi, and Shirayuki walking away.

When their eyes met, he looked at her just a moment, then turned and continued towards the Rose office. She looked down at her hands and did not ask Marcus to put her back in her place. It fueled the rumors more, which had been planned, but Zen had seen something Obi had missed, and he'd wanted to confirm it. Seeing her eyes again had made him sure, even from that distance. When he entered the Rose room, he looked at Dane. "I need to speak to Obi. See to it." Dane nodded, then looked at the door briefly. "He is being fetched," Dane said. Zen nodded and sat to his work.

Once at the Lower office, Ilena held a brief summary meeting of the one they had just left, as was normal, then she sent Shirayuki back with Rio to her own rooms, saying the dress they would be putting on her had been specifically selected to make the necklace stand out so that no one could miss it's import. She assigned Rio and through her, Delia, to explain in detail why they had chosen the things they were putting on Shirayuki and what they meant and their relation to all the others on the invitation list so she might understand just what the importance of the hairdresser and personal maid were.

Then she looked to Obi and waited. He told her what he would be doing and when he would meet with her and Shirayuki. Ilena bowed and quietly watched as Obi left the room. Then she asked Marcus, who would then be done with his duties for the day, to help her to her room, and asked Leah if she might have her tea right away. When she was done with her tea, she handed the cup to Leah without looking her in the eye, then lay down, closing her eyes to sleep.

Leah paused before leaving, looking at Ilena sadly. She wondered if Obi had even noticed Ilena had not worn the bracer today. She glanced at it, laying on the side table near the window seat, where it had been for the last two days and nights. She turned and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her, thinking that even if he had, he had probably thought it part of the plan. She hoped the tea would help her mistress. Nothing else was.

-o-o-o-

Obi was surprised to be interrupted in his path by a page. "You're still not listening all the time, Master Obi," the page scolded him. "I've had to come personally for you."

Obi paused, his eyes wide. "Ah, I'm sorry. It isn't automatic yet, and I've been very distracted at this time."

The page gave him a dark look. "Yes, you have been. It hasn't been to your favor. Regent Zen has called for you."

"Ah, I'll go straight away," Obi said, and took himself off to the Rose office, deciding the roof might be better since it was easier to move quickly there.

When Obi arrived at the balcony of the Rose office, he didn't stay perched on the rail, but immediately went to stand on the main balcony. Zen had been waiting for him in the doorway. He walked out and closed the french doors behind him, strode up to two paces from Obi and folded his arms. Obi looked in surprise at Zen's angry face. He held up one hand. "Ah, what is it I've done?" he asked very confused. He hadn't been scolded in a very long time.

"Tell me everything you've done with Ilena since you gave her the bracer." Zen was terse, the order firm.

"Ah…," Obi ran back through the last week in his head. "That was the first night I slept in my own bed again, not on accident, and I have every night since. I've also not gone into her room since that time. Yesterday evening it was necessary to reign her in to return her to a proper level of restraint. The amount of teaching she has done this week and the many things for her to be concerned about today had loosened the restraints. But understanding this, I didn't punish her, just let it be a reminder. Ah...we've had lunches and dinners together with the Rose office and the Intelligence office, and the various meetings. Otherwise I've been in my lessons or training Thayne and Petroi to being ready to come out tomorrow."

"And how did she handle that news?"

"Very well, though it was what brought on the need for restraint."

"She was too interested?"

"No, rather the opposite. She was too restrained, as she becomes when she is the Steward, or Queen."

"When was the last time she was not under her own restraint?"

Obi thought hard. "Ah, maybe it was when I gave her the bracer?"

"So for as long as you've been restraining yourself, she's been restraining herself?" Obi nodded. "And did you explain to her why you would be requiring this?"

Obi looked at him, then shook his head. "But before I left that evening, Miss Leah had told me that I must sleep in my own bed that night and I agreed with her. I did hear Miss Rio tell Ilena that if I didn't, she wouldn't get any sleep. Miss Leah also said something but I wasn't able to hear it clearly."

Zen was considering carefully everything Obi had said, but he was still angry, and so Obi was still confused. "Obi you've been very busy this week, and you have done well to properly restrain yourself to be obedient. But because of it, you haven't been with Ilena enough to see with your own eyes that, in not explaining why you've gone into an enforced state of restraint with her, you've stepped wrongly."

"Ah, it is true I've not noticed anything amiss," Obi carefully admitted to, "but I have been trying to observe her carefully when I'm with her."

"Did you notice the bracer wasn't on her arm today?" Zen asked.

"I thought it part of the plan," Obi said.

Zen shook his head. "Only the mentioning of who it was from was to be reserved."

Obi was quiet. Then he looked down. "When I chose to restrain her, she became suddenly angry, though she was able to put it down." He looked back up into Zen's eyes. "Is she angry with me?"

Zen nodded. "And I think she's hiding it from you, but under it is uncertainty. That's what she showed me today." Zen shifted to stand taller in preparation for giving his orders. "Obi, it isn't necessary to return to sleeping in her room, but you must help her understand why it is you've chosen it and reassure her. I'll know she has understood and forgiven you when she wears the bracer of her own choice again."

"Yes, Master," Obi bowed. He hesitated, then added, "I'm sorry."

Zen gave one nod of his head. "See to it."

Obi gracefully leapt up onto the banister and from there to the roof. He walked along the peak of the roof, balancing subconsciously as he thought hard about what he needed to say and do, and when to do it. He had a particular thing he was originally going to do, but that was no longer important, nor even something he should do at this point. He suddenly found himself standing on the roof over the wing their quarters were in. He looked down into the courtyard, then walked the wall around it, listening as he went. The reports were quiet at the moment. When he reached the roof over the wing again, the closest corner to Ilena's room, he looked down. He couldn't go into her room, where she was surely trying to rest, but he could sit outside her window.

He dropped down to the banister railing closest to this corner, then to the ground. He leaned against the wall for a moment, finishing putting his thoughts together, then moved to sit below the window, as if he were one of her agents. Very quietly, he began to speak to her, knowing she would hear better than the others. He apologized for making her angry and for not explaining to her what he'd been doing. He explained it to her in his own way, hoping she would understand. Then he paused.

Taking a breath, he sadly scolded her for hiding her anger from him and not letting him know she had needed to know a thing, but had let it fester instead. That he'd had to be scolded by Master because she hadn't helped him to understand. When he was done, he wrapped his arms around his knees and put his head on them. He closed his eyes and tried to listen very carefully.

He was surprised, when rather than hear an answer, he felt a hand on his head, fingers running through his hair. He looked up. Ilena was leaning out of her window to reach him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Obi," she said simply, then she purposely slipped out the window in a somersault tumble. It was almost recognizable, the motion, but it was very clumsy from her weakness. Surprisingly she did manage to end up sitting, facing him, just to his left. His eyes were wide the whole time, his mind not quite catching up to reality from his expectations.

Ilena sat looking at him sadly, leaning against the wall for support, waiting for him. Obi blinked a few times. He slid his left leg under his raised right knee, put his right elbow on his right knee, held his head in his right hand and closed his eyes. "I think...that only someone who knows how to execute that flip very well would have attempted it in your condition. Did you even think about it?" He looked at her again.

It was Ilena's turn to be stumped with a reality she wasn't expecting. Her eyes went wide, then she blinked. "Well, no, not really, I suppose, other than the way I usually do."

"And am I supposed to boost you back through the window?" Obi asked.

"No...I thought I'd walk back in, of course."

"Of course," Obi echoed. "Because your legs work."

*Pfft!* Ilena laughed, then put her hand over her mouth. Obi smiled. Ilena's eyes smiled back.

Obi sighed and held out his left hand to her. She reached out her left hand and took it. The bracer on one arm, missing from the other, was very obvious. "Ilena, please talk to me when there are things you do not understand. ...It's really not fun to be super scolded by Master. He was very angry - he even closed the doors to the office. It is very rare he does that."

"I'm sorry, Obi," Ilena said contritely. "I'll try to remember it." He rubbed his thumb on her hand. Her brow furrowed. "But, I think I still don't properly understand."

Obi sighed internally. He was really not very good at explaining things. He tried again. "Ilena is a princess. Someone that King Brother can use." He paused and Ilena nodded. "Right now he is letting Master try to learn to use you." Ilena nodded again. "If Obi makes it so King Brother can't use Ilena while she is still only on loan to Master, then Obi will be the cause of strife between them. I cannot do that."

Ilena thought about that. "Okay, but what could Obi do that would make Izana not be able to use me?"

Obi looked down. "Make you mine without permission."

Ilena went very still. Thinking he had angered her, he looked up at her cautiously. She was not angry, but in shock. She mirrored his position and put her head in her hand, closing her eyes while she thought it through. "I thought you were still deciding." she finally said.

Obi shifted slightly, uncomfortably. "I am, but the body is always ready before the mind, for a man. And truthfully, the mind is not far behind, this time." He was glad she was willing to keep her eyes closed. It was an embarrassing conversation for him.

"Have you done anything else about it, other than take yourself away from me?"

"Eh?" Obi was surprised this was how she viewed it. "Ah, yes. I've talked to Master and warned him."

"Warned him?"

Obi nodded. "That after this day, we won't be able to be effective unless King Brother gives his permission."

"We were already that this week because you didn't explain it to me, Obi," Ilena said, just on the testy side.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Ilena lightly squeezed his hand, resting her head back against the wall and thinking. "A letter from Master Zen went to his brother recently. If that was his request…," Obi heard her ask a question to the Family. He listened for the response with her. _Yes_ , came the simple reply. Ilena sighed. "Obi, if you get a letter from Izana, do not read it. Give it to Master Zen to read and let him translate it for you. He is worse, far worse, at writing them than you are at explaining things. You will surely misinterpret what he means to say. Please, promise me."

Obi looked confused. "I don't know why King Brother would send lowly Obi a letter, but I'll do as you say and take it to Master."

"Even if it has a gold ribbon on it, Obi." Her voice almost carried a threat.

Obi's eyes widened, and he nodded. "Okay. Even if it has a ribbon. I'll open it before Master and ask him to translate it. I am a very bad explainer and even worse letter writer."

"Trust me. Izana is worse." Ilena said. Obi thought that must be very bad, indeed. "But...he will not refuse."

Obi looked at her in surprise. "No?"

Ilena shook her head. "No. He already understands that Ilena is ineffective without Obi." She looked at him sadly, rubbing his hand with her thumb, then gripping it tightly. She turned and looked away, unable to face him.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Ilena shook her head vigorously a few times. "Obi has said I can't say it anymore." Her face held the pain he had seen several times before these last two weeks.

Obi sighed, and reached out to touch her just as she put her cheek down on her upraised knee, the back of her head towards him. He checked himself in surprise. He wasn't sure what to do about this. She was trying hard to be obedient, was doing her best to restrain herself, but it hurt her so much.

"Obi," he could tell she was crying. "When you scolded me for taking my light away from those I was trying to protect, and told me I couldn't do that any more, I understood. But it made me want to be angry at Obi, because he will not turn his light towards me. Then when you left, and didn't come back," she choked, "all that was left was darkness. All that was left was anger and confusion." Her shoulders shook as she sobbed disconsolately.

Obi looked at her and panicked. This was a much worse problem than the one he had just been super scolded for. She had been hiding this even deeper, too. He sat there for a moment trying to figure out what to do, then gave up and let go of her hand, crawled over her so her face was to him, and wrapped his arms around her. It was an awkward position, and eventually she shifted, and he did too, until he was holding her a little more comfortably.

In the end, her head was in his lap, and he stroked her hair as she sniffed. The tears continued to fall, but she wasn't sobbing any more. Obi leaned his head against the wall, as she had done earlier, and sighed. "Ah, Ilena, I am sorry." He looked back down at her. "I'm sorry that it has hurt you this much. You have been so good. Thank you very much." He continued to pet her hair. "Even though Obi still isn't quite ready yet, Ilena has already needed King Brother to give her permission long ago."

Ilena nodded, rubbing her face against his leg slightly. "Ilena," he said softly. "It still does not change the fact that I must restrain myself properly. I must consider Master's needs above my own desires. He needs me to be Ilena's strength, but he also needs me to protect his relationship with his brother. I must also consider Ilena's needs. Ilena needs me to strengthen her, but she also needs to be treated gently and with respect. Being obedient to Master is the best way to do that."

"And, if I can't do it with my own proper restraints, I will have to ask Master to give me more binding ones that will make both Obi and Ilena more sad than even now." His own brow creased in pain, though she didn't see it. "I'm afraid to do that. If both of us feel as Ilena feels now, Master will lose. ...I don't want Master to lose, because then we will all lose."

Ilena finally turned and looked at him. He fished into a pocket and handed her a handkerchief. He had begun carrying them because of her. She looked at him around the edges of cleaning off her face. She tried to sit up, but her tendon wouldn't allow that just yet on her own. He helped her up. She shifted until she was sitting with her back against the wall again, then blew her nose. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. He slipped his left hand into her right, moving it so their clasped hands rested between them.

She was quiet for a while. He could feel her body fighting to slip into sleep, but she wasn't ready. He wondered how many nights she hadn't slept while being alone in the darkness of night and soul. "I understand, Obi," she said. "But, something must be done. There must be a balance."

"Now that you understand why I've done it, will that help?"

"Yes, but I don't know if it will be sufficient. ...It has been very difficult for me to not have time with just Obi this week."

Obi thought about that. She was right, in that he had only been with her when there were many other people with them. She didn't necessarily mean they had to be alone, like now. They had spent the majority of the days in the medical wing with some combination of Rio, Leah, and Thayne in the room with them. Having chaperones would be helpful, like when Leah had sent him away that night and he had obeyed, and when he knew Rio was watching over them. Rio was mostly frustrated with him when he wouldn't obey.

Not touching her for the last four days had helped, too, but they both needed something of that as well. He sighed in frustration. It was not going to be easy. "Let me think on it. When you recognize a need, tell me, and perhaps that will help us find the right balance. I will also let you know my needs as well. It's not just Ilena who needs Obi. Obi also needs Ilena."

Ilena nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'll tell you, and try not to be testy when I do it."

Obi smiled. "I would prefer if you could let me know before you get to testy."

"Mmm…I don't often recognize it before then, but I will try. And if Leah will tell me, that would help, too. She knows how to see it early, usually."

"I'll visit with you in the office after the others have gone, and will obey Rio more."

These two promises from each of them made the women in the office finally relax in relief. Not only that they had finally resolved the difficulty between them, but they would finally on their own be more obedient to those who cared so much about them.

Obi reached his hand around and touched Ilena gently on the cheek, brushing his fingers through the hair that had fallen across it. "And, especially for Ilena's sake, I will hope King Brother will answer Master's letter soon. And for Master's sake, I will hope he will answer it the way Ilena thinks he will." Ilena nodded faintly, and Obi knew she was slipping into sleep.

He thought of the things he was going to do that afternoon, then decided they were not as important as healing his partner, and even himself. He rested his head against the wall behind him, and quickly slipped into much needed sleep himself.


	20. Belles of the Ball

**CHAPTER 20 Belles of the Ball**

They woke to Leah's footsteps and her quiet voice telling them it was time to get ready for the ball. Both Ilena and Obi thought she looked much calmer for some reason. Ilena sat up, and Obi stood. He walked around a bit, stiff from sleeping in a strange position. Taking her weight bearing side and Leah her other, they helped Ilena to stand and acted as her crutches to get her inside. When Ilena was where Leah wanted her in her room, Obi took himself out to his own room to prepare.

When he was ready, he was dressed impeccably with every crease in place, his short cloak properly clasped in front of his left shoulder. He checked the placement of his short sword, which he had cleaned and polished - blade and sheath, then looked one more time at the three new things that had been added. His new personal badge was placed just under the clasp of the cloak, where it would be seen, the black and white design matching his formal uniform nicely. Ilena's favor was pinned on the opposite side, under the cloak where it would not be obvious, but still close to his heart. The black bracer was on his left wrist. He had gotten them in black specifically so they could be worn with the formal uniforms. He had properly, and gently, cleaned that also. He had even bothered to comb his hair properly, and checked it one more time before leaving his room.

As he reached for the door handle, he looked down at his boots, then scrubbed them one more time, snatching up the cloth from the bed. Miss Kiki had always scolded him the most about the boots being very shiny. That made him wonder if she was already present in the building. He'd heard Mitsuhide in the room next door getting prepared also, and just faintly the sound of Dane doing the same. He would have to make sure Dane had done a proper job. It had been decided he would come so as to step in as Obi's second when Ilena left the ballroom later that night. Tairn had been invited as a dance participant and representative of the Malkin family. After all, Zen needed to invite young men to dance with all the young ladies that were coming.

Obi didn't envy Zen at all. It was good he was going to be dancing with Shirayuki. But when he wasn't doing that, he was going to have to be visiting with all the young misses he didn't want to talk to from the beginning. It sounded like a terrible chore to Obi. He was glad his turn to follow them was last. Dane would go first - his test, Zen had called it. That would then free him up to stand at Obi and Ilena's place for their part in the proceedings.

Many details had been discussed the morning before, when Zen had come. The whole night was choreographed, mostly by Ilena. Every move, nuance, and nearly word was set to make the attendees move to Zen's will, all without them understanding it. Or, if they did, to not be able to do anything against it. Yet also, it was all very honest. Everyone had been very impressed that for Ilena, doing it all honestly was the most important part. She said, if the words and actions were honest, they couldn't be questioned, nor torn apart, and the dance of manipulation wouldn't be forgotten, for it was already the struggle they were in.

Obi had begun to understand how it was that every time he saw her teach a point that seemed to happen by chance it had still happened very naturally. The time he had comforted her in the office at Falcon's Hollow, and it had helped to soften the night Family members and teach them who Father and Mother were, had come forcefully to mind. She had claimed it had not been planned by her, but she had still used it to good effect. An honest response and use of the moment to get to the results she desired, and for the benefit of others.

Obi put down the cloth and finally left the room. Mitsuhide was just coming out as well. They gave each other a quick but thorough scan. It was their habit to check each other for things they might not have seen. When they were done, and had nodded to each other, indicating it looked just right, Obi grinned at Mitsuhide and nodded towards Dane's room. "Shall we?"

Mitsuhide nodded. "Better to help now than have to start over when it's time to leave." They turned to Dane's door, knocked once and let themselves in. Dane had managed to polish everything right, but they did have to start him all over in the dressing, teaching him the tricks they used to get everything to look just right. Mitsuhide and Kiki had done this for Obi - more than once, as it was hard for him to get it. It looked like it might not take Dane quite so long, but then, he'd been a young lord longer than Obi.

When they finally exited Dane's room, there was another figure waiting in the main hall. "Kiki!" Mitsuhide said, delighted. He strode up to her and wrapped his arms around her gently, careful not to muss her uniform. She returned the embrace. When they separated, they carefully inspected each other, both from habit and to make sure they hadn't done any damage to their uniforms in their embrace.

Kiki turned to Obi and Dane. With a quick eye, she took in Obi, noting the correct placement of his personal badge, then she frowned and moved his cloak to look at Ilena's favor. She raised an eyebrow and Obi told her what it was. She put the cloak back without demanding it be removed, but put an extra flip in it. Obi wasn't sure what she had done or how she had even known it was there. Then she held out her hand to inspect his bracer. He lifted his left hand and let her look at it in detail, smiling slightly.

When she was done, she raised her eyebrow at him. He grinned. "I gave Ilena the mate for it five days ago, and this one to myself then also. They've been the subject of speculation in the castle. Tonight we'll make known the truth of the matter."

"They're beautiful, Obi." Kiki said. "And very fitting."

"Thank you. I think so, too."

"Is it to be an announcement?" she asked.

Obi shook his head. "But Master has asked King Brother just a few days ago if one may be made in the near future."

Kiki was surprised. "Have you settled then?"

Obi hesitated. "I suppose I have, as of today."

Kiki smiled at him. "Congratulations, then. Let me know as soon as you hear."

Obi nodded. "Have you decided if you'll join the Family?"

Kiki looked at him, her face as chiseled as ever, but he could see her expressions from some time ago. She was feeling smug. "Ah, what is it?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "It's for later." She turned to Dane and gave him as bad a grilling as Obi had received his first formal occasion as one of Zen's personal guards, even though it had been Mitsuhide and Obi that had dressed him. Obi decided it must be to help him learn and remember it for next time. Dane accepted it as his due.

As Kiki wound down, Shirayuki's door opened, Henry stepped out and walked to the railing. He was dressed in Ilena's personal household formal uniform. Obi rather liked it. It was a bare step below theirs, the Regent's formal, just as it should be, and in dark browns edged in green and golden brown. In her signature way, it looked comfortable, for a formal uniform. It looked like he'd been inspected for proper creasing and polishing as well. Even Kiki gave a quick nod after looking at him closely from this distance.

"Master Obi, Mistress Ilena asks that you come to the top of the stairs to practice your walk down the stairs. If anything is going to go wrong, she wants it to be here, while there's time to fix it...assuming it isn't a broken leg."

Obi grinned up at him. "Alright. I'm on my way."

He turned and walked up the stairs as Henry re-entered the room to fetch Ilena in her wheelchair. Henry had helped Ilena walk up the stairs very carefully, then had gone back down to fetch the wheelchair and bring it up. That had been half of his practice. The other half would be getting the chair back down. Obi watched carefully as Henry wheeled Ilena out of Shirayuki's room. She was in the Regent's formal uniform, including the pants and boots, unusual because she'd been wearing a skirt to the early afternoon meetings. As they got closer, Obi swore she was more creased and put into place than Kiki.

Her long hair had been bound up beautifully, so as to be out of her way, without being overly severe. There was something...when they reached him, he did as Kiki had done, and flipped her cape up. There, at her right breast, was his personal badge. She smiled at him. He smiled back, then gave her cape the same extra flip Kiki had given his. Sure enough, the little telltale sign disappeared. Obi shook his head in amazement. He looked down at her left hand. This time the bracer was present, also shined carefully. He smiled at that as well. Master would not have to stay angry.

Obi bent down and lifted Ilena in a princess hold, the same as he had always carried her. "I'm pleased to see you are eating sufficiently," he told her. "I'm not afraid you'll blow away this time." Calling upon his long years of running the nights, and upon his cat reflexes, he calmly made his way down the stairs without hesitation or faltering. When he reached the main floor, he carefully helped her to stand. They stood there calmly, arms around each other, as Henry almost as gracefully brought the bulky chair down. He set it behind Ilena, and Obi carefully helped her to sit again in his usual attentive way.

Then they walked side by side, Henry as the chauffeur, at parade pace until they reached the other guards. "This is a rather large group," Obi commented. "We are double our usual size."

"There are double the royals," Kiki answered. She greeted Ilena with a hug, who returned it. They turned and looked up at Shirayuki's room again, all standing, and sitting, in a row.

The door opened once again, and Shirayuki, in a beautiful sleeveless flowing gown stepped out. Her bare neck did indeed scream out that it needed a necklace. The dress was a light green that accentuated her red hair. Her hair, finally grown long enough to put up, was beautifully done up so that it framed her face but hung slightly in curls behind. She had actually been rouged, which was unusual for her, but in the lighting of the hall it made her natural beauty stand out. She was wearing long formal gloves of the same color and satin as her dress. Ilena had made one bow against the station and formality of the event. She had made them hem the dress high enough Shirayuki wouldn't trip over it accidentally, though she had been severely instructed she would still have to lift the skirt to go up stairs. All other jewelry had been left off save for a few small gold hairpins. The focal point was the necklace, but she didn't need it. She was herself a jewel that night. Obi couldn't not stare...and he wasn't the only one.

Shirayuki herself was impressed to see the row of formally black clad personal guards waiting for her. It made her heart swell, and then even more so as she realized they were all her friends, there to support her. She practiced gliding over to the stairs, but for some reason, now it wasn't so hard. Before she got to the landing, Obi was already there, holding out his hand, the other behind him, to help her down the stairs, in the same manner Zen would be later that evening. Together they walked down the stairs, Shirayuki still practicing gliding, Obi helping her learn the pacing so she wouldn't go too fast. Rio came behind her, and at the bottom, showed her how to hold her skirts for going back up, and up they went again, and then back down. Then Shirayuki was allowed to join her friends and greet Kiki.

After they had visited briefly, Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Dane left to go collect Zen. They would meet outside the ballroom. Ilena sent Shirayuki up and down the stairs a few more times until she was comfortable with the going up part. Then Ilena held her arms out to Shirayuki. Shirayuki bent down carefully and they embraced. "Princess Shirayuki, you are beautiful. Even if all you did today was smile, it would be enough." Ilena said.

"Thank you, Ilena," Shirayuki said. "Having you and Obi with me helps greatly. Thank you."

"You're welcome, your Highness," Ilena bowed from her seated position. "It's time to go. You do know where, correct?" She smiled, as she was teasing.

"Yes," Shirayuki smiled back. "To stand at the side of Prince Zen, in the place he has made for me."

"Very good," Ilena praised her.

They walked to the door and Obi opened it. They exited, the eyes of the guards going wide and watching them as they walked away.

When they arrived at the ballroom entrance, there were any number of other guests waiting to see when they would arrive. Many of the ladies were beautifully dressed, but none carried it so well that night, and discerning eyes could see no wrong in how her ensemble had been put together. Shirayuki pleasantly spoke to many of the lords she recognized from her time in the Lotus office, and to a number of the passing young ladies she knew. She was cordial with the young men, but if they looked like they were going to crowd her or monopolize her, she smoothly found an older lord to greet, or introduced one of the other young ladies to them.

Soon, excitement could be felt coming towards their area. A hush fell over the crowd as Zen appeared. He was dashing in his formal white uniform with deep blue accents that pulled the color of his eyes. Behind him came his three personal guards. The equivalent number of guards behind Shirayuki was not lost on the spectators. Her having one lesser guard than him was politically correct, otherwise it would have been out of place, her already claiming to be equal to him.

As soon as he caught sight of her and her guards, he headed straight for them, a smile on his lips. He took Shirayuki's hand and bent forward to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She lightly blushed, the effect he had been going for. "You are beautiful tonight, Shirayuki," he said, using the more informal name on purpose.

"Thank you," she said.

"Stand still a moment." Zen said to her. "I have a thing I would like to gift you." She nodded her head obediently. Zen held out his hand to Mitsuhide, who handed him a box. Zen opened it and showed it to Shirayuki.

She paled slightly and gasped lightly. "It's beautiful, Zen." She unconsciously used the informal, and a spark went around the hall that she didn't notice. Ilena and Zen were both pleased.

Zen took the necklace out of the box, handing that back to Mitsuhide, and stepped behind her to clasp the necklace around her neck. Ilena and Obi were both pleased with the effect. It was made of medium and deep green emeralds, with tiny fire red rubies tucked into it that dashed to match her hair. People had not been able to take their eyes off her before, but now the entire ensemble was fully complete, and the whole was a masterpiece. Zen, his eyes sparkling, held out his arm to Shirayuki. She took it and they led their small processional to the ballroom doors.

The two outer guards opened it for them. Kiki and Mitsuhide entered first to stand at their places to either side of the upper landing to protect the Regent. Dane stayed in his place to guard the rear. The room recognized the personal guards to the Regent and it quieted. Obi and Ilena, with Henry, entered next. When they arrived where people could see them, a light buzz began. Ilena had come as a personal guard, not a participant. As they had just practiced, Obi lifted Ilena and glided at a stately pace to the floor below, Henry following with the chair at the appropriate distance. By the time Ilena was back in her chair, and they were facing back up the stairs, the room was nearly like a distant angry buzz. Obi's extreme solicitation towards Ilena and her calm reception of it was pushing rumor towards fact.

They looked upwards, expectantly, and a hush returned to the room. Zen and Shirayuki appeared at the upper landing, Zen holding Shirayuki's hand elegantly. They glided down the stairs, his three guards falling in behind them. When they reached the main floor, he led Shirayuki to the prominent place two seats had been placed and reserved. He turned them around to be standing in front of their respective seats and paused. She followed his lead. "Thank you all for coming to my ball," Zen said happily, a court smile on his face as he looked around the room. "I hope that you will enjoy yourselves this evening." Shirayuki already had an honest smile on her face, that was all she needed. He seated her, then sat himself. The six personal guards stood behind them, all in perfect matching order. It made the faces of several go sour to see.

For the next while, the music remained as conversational background music. This allowed the guests time to rethink their strategies and reform alliances, and Ilena, Dane, and to some degree Obi, get a general feel for the room. Dane was to focus on security and who would be most difficult to deal with. As soon as he had a handle on the new alliances in the room, he began a quiet recitation to Zen. Ilena's focus was the gossip in the room, to see what was evolving, and to monitor it as the evening progressed until she left. Then Dane would take over to see how her early exit and absence affected the room. This position did not have as much to say, but was more for suggesting course corrections as needed. Obi was listening to learn to listen. Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi were there in their normal capacities as guards first and assistants second.

Ilena did have one other function. As the lords began to come up, if it was one who had been on the list of ardent antagonists, Ilena vocalized one to three facts about them that they probably didn't want Zen to know. He then was free to use any or none of them as necessary. So that he could hear her, she had been placed behind them at Shirayuki's right. Kiki was next to her, Obi and Mitsuhide at the outsides. Dane and Henry stood centered on their respective 'royal' behind the two guards.

After a number of lords had come up, been greeted and, if necessary, sent off very worried and casting glances at Ilena, Kiki's father, Earl Seiran, came up to them, a buxom brunette on his arm. They bowed properly to the Regent. He introduced Lady Rosell as the one he had been told would meet him when he returned home. Zen smiled kindly at her and welcomed them both. Ilena gave her a private smile when Roselle gave her a quick glance.

Earl Seiran paused a moment, then said, "Regent Zen, I have known Lady Roselle for quite some time, and confess to being quite surprised to learn she was who I was to meet, but she was able to prove to me her claim. I have spoken with Kiki, and with Lady Roselle and received their permission to ask you a boon."

"What would that be?" Zen asked.

"May I take Lady Roselle to be my second lady wife and name her Countess?"

Zen looked at him, seriously considering the request. "What will you do about the heir issue if the Countess should gift you with a son?"

"Ah, well, then rightfully it should go to him, of course. But Kiki has put her whole life into becoming the next heir, and it will be so many more years of waiting for such a child to become eligible to take the position of head of the house."

Zen looked at him. "I cannot afford to have a feud between siblings when you are gone, Earl Seiran. Can you give me a guarantee?"

"Ah, perhaps a guardianship, then? If a male heir is born, then if it becomes necessary, Kiki shall run the house as the guardian until the boy is old enough?"

Zen frowned. "I think that's not sufficient. Many guardians have become so accustomed to rule they will not relinquish it when they should." He paused for a moment. "I think, rather, that I would like to make Kiki's appointment as my personal guard and aide a permanent one. This will place the proper restraints upon her. Then, if you should not receive a male heir from the union, or if for a time she should need to act as a guardian, I can release her from her duties to me for those times, while still maintaining a proper amount of control over the situation so that it doesn't devolve into a civil war in one of my larger domains. If you will agree to this, then I shall be willing to make the announcement, tonight even if you wish it."

Earl Seiran stared at Zen, trapped. Yet, he could barely find fault with it. "Will you take her back even now, before she is properly trained?"

Zen shook his head. "No. She should still receive the appropriate training. There are too many unknown variables as of yet to say it's unnecessary. The original agreement for this coming one year may still stand. Perhaps after that we'll know more about your own situation."

The earl really couldn't complain now. On cue, Lady Roselle slightly shifted. He looked at her, and she looked back, letting him make his own choice. He sighed. "All right. I'll agree to it. And I would like the announcement made tonight."

"Very well," Zen stood and the room quieted. "I would like to make a happy announcement tonight." The room got very still. Many were afraid it was going to be his own announcement. "Earl Seiran has taken Lady Roselle to wife, with the Earl granting the title of Countess to Lady Roselle. Please take the opportunity to congratulate them tonight." The crowd politely clapped. The more enthusiastic were the ones who had been afraid moments before. The couple bowed in acceptance.

Zen remained standing and when the crowd quieted again, he continued. "I would also like to announce that his daughter Miss Kiki, has accepted the appointment to be my permanent personal guard and aide, and has accepted as her husband my personal guard and aide Mitsuhide Lowen. I am very pleased for their sakes." Zen sat down as the room politely clapped again. Everyone around him, other than Ilena and perhaps Roselle, was in shock - in particular the couple in mention.

"You knew," breathed Kiki, eventually. "You knew."

Zen shrugged. "It seemed an excellent opportunity to give you what you asked for."

"No," Mitsuhide said. "She's right. You told us to wait and see what happened between then and now. You knew."

Zen sat quietly, looking at Earl Seiran. Then everyone slowly turned and looked at Ilena. She sat calmly her hands in her lap, but she couldn't prevent the sparkle of Mother in her eye. Zen said casually, "I do have the best Head of Intelligence in the region, so it should really be no surprise."

"You flatter me, Master Zen," Ilena said calmly. "I have only been doing my job as properly as I can. I'm sure I don't know everything."

Earl Seiran narrowed his eyes at Ilena. "Have I been conned, Miss Ilena?"

"No, Lord Seiran. I promise you this has been merely happy coincidence. You made the choice of your own before you knew what she was to me. And you knew what she was when you first proposed to her, else I would have forbidden it."

The earl looked from Ilena to Roselle, who nodded. "I went to her early to tell her you were becoming more than interested, lest there be a conflict of interests. That was her requirement, or I would have been reassigned. I wasn't too interested in that, as I do love you."

Earl Seiran sighed and shook his head. "Miss Ilena, I will say it again, you are a very interesting person."

Ilena bowed to him. "Please take care of me, Lord Seiran."

"And strange," he added.

"Yes, Lord Seiran. I look forward to continuing to work with you."

He looked at Ilena a moment longer, then congratulated Kiki and Mitsuhide. They congratulated he and his new wife back, and she also responded in kind. Then the earl and his new bride left to enjoy their party.

Zen looked up at his friends. "Are you happy?"

They put their hand briefly on his shoulders. "Yes," they answered.

"Good," he said. "Now hurry up and learn what you need to learn and come back. ...well, after we've successfully blocked our enemy, anyway."

Mitsuhide chuckled and Kiki smiled. They looked at Ilena and Kiki said, "Thank you, Ilena, for everything." Mitsuhide nodded.

Ilena smiled her genuine Mother smile at them. "You are very welcome. Have you had a major dream fulfilled?"

They looked a little curious but answered, "Yes."

"That's good. Thank you for faithfully watching over Zen previously, and into the future."

Obi and Zen both stared at Ilena. "Wait, that's why you did it? They aren't even your Children."

"Of course they are," Ilena disagreed. "And why must I limit my rewards to those who are? They have performed a service to me, and I wish for them to continue to do so happily. That is sufficient."

Behind them, Dane and Henry both nodded. "Welcome to the world of Mother," Dane said.

"Really, that is enough. The first dance set is about to begin, and none of you are really performing your jobs correctly," Ilena scolded. "Please return to your duties."

Obi looked at Ilena out of the corner of his eye. "And did you time the conversational music perfectly too?" he asked her.

She shrugged without looking at him, "I wonder."

Obi sighed. That was his line.

When the dances started, Zen took Shirayuki to the center of the dance floor and began the ball in earnest. They alternated two dances followed by one out to rest and visit, following this pattern for the remainder of the night. This gave them time to visit, and then excuse themselves. Ilena, knowing the full set, excused herself at the appropriate time for a break.

Henry wheeled her away from the others to an out of the way place where he handed her a drink and a small plate of hors d'oeuvres. She ate while ignoring her surroundings, but nursed her drink. By the time Henry had removed her plate from her, her remaining supporters had flocked to her.

She commented airily about the double announcement. When they asked about Shirayuki, she gushed about her beauty, intelligence, and devotion to the Regent. When they insisted she was more, she replied that she was nothing but a jet black stone compared to the glistening ruby that shines as brightly as the sapphire. She was merely a part of the setting to make that ruby sparkle more brightly.

When they bemoaned her own fate, she went dreamy and said that she couldn't be happier to be beside Obi, and traced the design of the cat on her bracer. She pretended to suddenly notice she was doing it, and flush, then say in mild embarrassment that she had received it from Obi just this week. She pointed out that it's always the most special when it's the man who will give the woman such a gift, isn't it? Like the gift of the beautiful necklace the Regent had given to her mistress this evening.

One final desperate lord blatantly just asked her if she really didn't want to sit on the chair next to the Regent? She just as blatantly said, "No, why would I want to do that when he already has someone willing, capable, and competent by his side that he is obviously deeply in love with?" She further explained that it would just make all of them unhappy, if she should be forced to be by him and he were forced to accept her. The lords gave up and drifted away, though some looked at her angrily. She took note of them, then ordered Henry to take her back to her place.

Ilena sat quietly, for some time, listening to the room, and the music. Her eyes followed Shirayuki and Zen wherever they went. Obi kept watch over her as well as the room and his Mistress. Things seemed to be fine until he asked her a question and she jumped. "Eh, ah, is everything alright, Ilena?" he asked her.

Ilena shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry. I was unfocused on my immediate surroundings." She answered his question and returned to watching the red, green, white and blue before her. Obi noticed, however, that she was unable to sit still, moving and shifting slightly with perhaps greater frequency than she otherwise might.

Finally he asked her if sitting was become difficult. She nodded, saying it would help if she could stretch the tendon. "Well, there isn't a place to lie down, but perhaps if you could stand for a bit?" Obi suggested.

Ilena considered it briefly, then nodded. Obi motioned to Henry to have him steady the wheelchair while he helped Ilena rise. She carefully balanced, then held onto the back of Shirayuki's chair while she worked out some of the stiffness of sitting too long. She returned to balanced and stood quietly for a while, simply teaching her tendon and muscle how to stand again.

Once she had the balance and her body was understanding its role, she went back to watching Zen and Shirayuki. Obi kept watch out of the corner of his eye to make sure she didn't fall due to tiring herself unduly. Her expression changed first to a longing wistful look and shortly thereafter he noticed that just ever so slightly she was moving to the tempo of the current song. To him, she looked like the injured falcon that rests on its perch and steps from foot to foot as it desires to spread its wings and fly, when it cannot. All too quickly it became exactly that. Ilena had closed her eyes and was trying to get her muscle to move and lift.

Obi leapt to her and grabbed her to keep her from falling over, then scolding her gently, lowered her into her wheelchair. He crouched down so he could look into her face. She looked at him in some confusion, then put her hand to her head. "Ah, I'm sorry, Obi. I have become too weary. Will Master and Mistress excuse me, do you think?"

Obi knew this was all in the plan, but she was not play acting. She was quite pale, and the grief and desire to be on the ballroom floor as a participant was very evident to him. He placed his hand on her forehead and was slightly alarmed that she had an elevated temperature, though he supposed it could have come from the exercise of standing. He allowed his alarm to show and looked to Kiki. She looked back at him and nodded.

It was Mitsuhide's turn to be standing close watch on the pair of jems. He saw Kiki motion to him, and at the end of the current dance, interrupted Shirayuki and Zen to tell Shirayuki that her aides had requested her attention. When she and Zen turned to look, they saw Ilena, very pale, her eyes closed, with Obi still crouched down in front of her, worry in every line of his body. He had just lowered his hand from her face. Shirayuki's look of concern was genuine. Zen led her over to their places.

Obi looked up at Shirayuki when she arrived, and she was surprised to see grief in his eyes. "What is it, Obi? Is Ilena okay?" she asked.

Obi shook his head. "Ilena can no longer resist the pain, Mistress. It would be best to send her back to her quarters to rest, if you will allow it. She has a slight fever."

"Ilena," Shirayuki scolded, "you should have said before now."

Ilena opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Mistress Shirayuki, I wanted to do my duty as best I could today for you. Please forgive me."

Shirayuki leaned over and felt Ilena's temperature also. She frowned and looked at Henry. "Please take Ilena back to her quarters to rest." He bowed and moved into place to move the wheelchair, but Obi didn't move just yet.

Obi took Ilena's hand in his. "Ilena," he called. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "I have asked you before to be more aware of yourself. You must remember that requirement always comes before duty, lest you not be able to perform that duty."

Ilena dropped her eyes, repentantly. "I'm sorry Obi, Master, Mistress." She went to bow, but Obi prevented it as she wobbled.

He sighed and looked back up at Shirayuki. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"It's okay, Obi. Did it come on suddenly?"

Obi frowned, "Actually, yes, it did. She was a bit restless before it, though I thought it was from inactivity."

Shirayuki nodded. "She will be fine by morning if she rests." She put her hand on Obi's shoulder, granting him enough strength that he was finally able to rise. He bowed to her and Zen, then motioned for Henry to begin wheeling Ilena back to the stairs. As they left, Zen motioned to Dane to take Ilena's place behind Shirayuki's chair. Shirayuki continued to watch them until Obi had carried her carefully back up the stairs and sat her back in her chair at the top. Then Obi left through the doors with her briefly.

Zen took her hand. "It's alright Shirayuki. Leah and Rio will see to her."

Shirayuki bit her lip and glanced at him, then nodded and turned to look back up, waiting for Obi to come back in.

Outside the doors, Obi put his hand on Ilena's head and ordered her to go directly to sleep when she arrived back at her rooms. She nodded obediently, but seemed slightly better now that she was not in the ballroom proper. She reached up and took his hand and put the back of it to her cheek. "Be careful," she said.

Obi considered her action, a thing she always waited for him to give and was his means of comforting her, and considered her words. His senses went on alert. "I will," he told her soberly. Her eyes opened and the look that went between them was one of understanding.

Obi left her first, going back through the door. Just as it was closing, Ilena became alarmed and called, "Henry, his life is in danger!" She twisted in her chair and flung her arm out to point towards her partner on the other side of the door. Henry immediately turned and dashed through the door. In front of him he saw Obi, his back to him. Between them was a man, his sword just drawn. Henry threw a dagger, causing the man to cry out lightly in surprise. Obi turned quickly and kicked the sword out of the man's hand. It fell with a clang that reverberated through the room, causing a sudden hush to fall. As soon as the sword was out of his hand, though, Henry had leaped upon him and taken him to the ground.

Obi turned towards the curious looks of the gathering. He bowed. "I'm sorry to have disturbed. I merely dropped my sword; it is nothing of moment." He ignored the looks he got and went to fetch the assassin's sword. The man had been one of the guards on the interior of door. The other one was missing. Obi and Henry together got the assassin out the door. Ilena was waiting, with three new soldiers, one of whom was hers - David - and three more were coming. Ilena sent David and one of the other three with him to be the replacement interior guards, and pointed to one of the slots on the outside, assigning it to the remaining guard.

Obi looked at Ilena curiously. She was staring at the assassin angrily, but saw Obi's look and explained. "This man's partner on that side came through the door hard, slamming into this one," she gestured to the one remaining guard who was nursing an injured arm, "and the other guard on this side ran off after him to capture him."

"Ah," Obi said, then the other three guards were at them, taking over the assassin and getting Obi, Henry, and Ilena's reports. When the guards were done with them, Obi looked at Ilena. "I need to report to Master."

Ilena nodded, then tired, weary, and not a little frightened because of it, held out her arms to him. He acquiesced, leaning over and allowing her to hug him, holding her gently in return. "Thank you," he said to her. She squeezed him, then slowly let him go.

"I almost didn't hear him," she said.

"But you knew before hand," Obi protested.

"I saw it in his eyes, but I didn't know who his target was." Ilena said. "Please, be careful."

"I will be," Obi promised. He left, saying his thanks also to Henry, who bowed slightly.

When Ilena and Henry arrived at the wing with their rooms, she made him leave her alone in the main hall. She promised she would go to bed shortly, but she couldn't face a small room just then. The hall was sufficiently open that she could breathe. He looked at her not a little concerned, but finally accepted her order and left her staring at the ceiling in the middle of the hall at the bottom of the steps.

Obi, upon re-entering the ballroom, went straight to Zen, who had seen just enough that he and Shirayuki sat down on their chairs to wait for him, though ostensibly to rest. Obi gave a very quiet report of what had happened, and told Zen he had given the soldiers instructions to contact Doctor Elliot and have the assassin used as a test subject immediately. Zen nodded and had him return to his post behind Shirayuki. When it looked like Shirayuki had recovered from the news sufficiently, Zen took her back out onto the dance floor so he had an excuse to hold her. Neither of them had liked the fact that Obi was the one targeted. Mitsuhide and Dane kept a close eye on Obi, and Kiki, on close watch, along with them kept a slightly more attuned eye on their immediate surroundings. Obi was, for his part, thinking he was very glad he had a partner that night who was capable of saving his life.

Later that night, after everyone had left the ball and Obi was freed from his duties, he went over to the garrison prison. This time, he went to where the assassin was being held. He arrived there in time to ask some very specific questions during the sleep-talking phase. He wanted to know just who wanted him dead and why. His death was most certainly not allowed, not now that he had a very important person who relied on him, and a Master who relied on her.


	21. Facing Forward Earnestly

**CHAPTER 21 Facing Forward Earnestly**

It had been decided the night before that they would gather at the breakfast cart in the aide's wing to see Mitsuhide and Kiki off. They would have made food and thrown a great party, but they knew they were all going to sleep in after the ball. The breakfast cart party would have to do as their farewell and congratulations banquet.

Mitsuhide and Kiki were there first, not surprising as their internal clocks would never let them sleep very late, but Shirayuki and Dane were not far behind. As they were approaching the cart, Ilena's personal door opened and out walked Obi, half dressed. They all stared at him in shock. He was carrying an armload of clothing.

"Ehh, ah," he rubbed the back of his head.

At the same time, they heard Obi's bedroom door open. Every head turned to look. Ilena was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame wearing only one of Obi's shirts, though it did come down to her mid-thigh. She was looking at them all brightly and cheerily wished them good morning. Every head turned back to Obi for an explanation.

Obi smiled benignly. "I found her in my bed last night so we traded places." As he walked from her room to his, he said to Ilena, "I'm just bringing your clothes now. Come on, I'll help you get dressed." He wrapped one arm around her to half-lift her out of the doorway, the other arm holding the clothes, then shoved the door closed with his foot.

The others on the floor looked at each other, still in shock. Shirayuki slowly turned beet red and put her hands to her face, trying to cool it. Mitsuhide looked like he was trying to decide if he needed to be angry. Kiki looked more like she wanted to laugh. Dane just blinked.

They heard a click of a tongue above them. "Tsk. You all keep forgetting, she's got lots of guards here." They turned to look up to see Henry and Marcus leaning on the banister, looking down at them, smiles on their faces.

Henry blinked at them. "When we got back last night, she wasn't doing well, having her partner's back that exposed when she was that close, yet not able to move. She even called the lower office a 'small room' and wouldn't go in. I kept my ear on her after I left her down there on her order. Honestly, we were all glad she was willing to go into any room and sleep." Marcus nodded. "Obi's still being good." Henry added.

Everyone in the lower half slowly came out of their shock and relaxed. Shirayuki looked worried for a moment, then relaxed. "She seems in better spirits this morning," she said.

Henry nodded. "It's a good thing." They walked down the stairs to join them at the cart.

In a short while, Obi and Ilena, completely and appropriately dressed, came out of Obi's room, wheelchair included. They were smiling pleasantly as usual.

"I'm sorry," Ilena apologized. "I didn't mean to cause such a fuss. I just couldn't get settled and somehow ended up in Obi's room. It was much easier to sleep in there for some reason last night."

Mitsuhide sighed, "Ilena...it's not good for you to do that."

"Yes, Mister Mitsuhide," Ilena answered contritely.

"But, it is perhaps the most Obi-like thing you've done so far," Kiki said. "Will you perhaps become more like Obi when you have your legs under you?"

"Ehh...I don't know?" Ilena answered.

Obi looked innocent as he said, "Well, I don't go somersaulting out of windows, so I suspect it's likely worse."

"Hah?!"

Ilena turned faintly pink. "I do climb trees," she said.

Mitsuhide covered his eyes, and Kiki finally laughed, unable to contain it any more. Shirayuki smiled. It was a good morning.

Ilena asked Marcus to push the breakfast cart into the lower office. Grandfather came out of his room to come and eat also. Leah and Rio had slightly rearranged the lower office so that everyone would have a place to sit and comfortably visit. As they were finally filling plates, Zen arrived, bringing Tairn and, unannounced, Ryuu. Ryuu was warmly welcomed, and he gave Mitsuhide and Kiki a shy congratulations. Once they were all seated, they made a toast to the new couple using their tea cups.

The conversation was kept light, given it was a meal and a celebration, but it was not prolonged. There was another reason they had all gathered in this room this morning. When the plates had been collected by Rio and Leah the follow up meeting began. Zen looked at Ilena and allowed her to begin it.

She gave her report of what the gossip flow had been that night and the result of her speaking to the lords. She included a list of the lords who had been openly angry that she had blocked them from setting her next to Zen. She reported also several alliance changes agreed to that night, and what strategy she thought they might try to employ next based on what she had heard. She would keep paying attention to see what developed. She would also have more to report the next morning after there had been a day for things to settle and the news of the actions at the ball entered every ear. She did say that even already this morning her network was very noisy.

She passed the stage to Dane who filled in the gossip gap after Ilena left and gave the list of names again of those who had been particularly upset that Zen had shown favor to Shirayuki. All of the ones who had been angry with Ilena were on his list. He reported that Zen offering him to Shirayuki as a substitute for Ilena and Henry, keeping the number of guards upon each of them even, had been as useful a move as the necklace had been. The necklace had shown the court Zen's favor of Shirayuki, but the movement of his own guard had shown that he was also willing to protect her in that position. That this had been understood was good news indeed.

Obi dropping his sword had lost them a few points, but by the end of the ball, the rumor that he was covering for an altercation had gone around the room as an alternative and pulled it up to 'open to debate'. If they wanted, they could feed that rumor. In general Ilena's leaving early had not been a surprise, but Shirayuki's over-solicitousness followed by Obi's dropping of the sword had raised some questions as to whether they were appropriate to follow Shirayuki as guards if she was going to be a princess. This had been somewhat balanced by the rumor that it was not clumsiness that caused the brief interruption to the ball, and by the fact of Ilena's position. Also, there were those who were glad that Zen's announcements had been in behalf of house Seiran and not himself, but by the end of the night there were many grumblings that he may as well have, and a few supporters claiming that he had.

Dane passed the stage to Mitsuhide. He had heard some very interesting things. Many of the single women who had secretly hoped to catch his eye had come to him to wish him sad congratulations and spilled several things relating to their own circumstances in their sorrow. It mattered because a high proportion of them were daughters of the lords who were set against Shirayuki. Mitsuhide listed off their names, their father's names, and specifically what was said. Ilena immediately requested corroboration of the comments from her network. It would matter if they were truthful comments or plants. She also glanced at Leah, sitting at the writing desk, pen in hand, writing with deft strokes. The list was being taken down as well.

Several lords had come to test Mitsuhide, but these he had handled by saying that he was going with Earl Seiran after the ball to his house for training. When he'd been asked about the wisdom of Zen being left by both of his faithful aides, he had pointed to Dane and said he was just now done training him and his brother, Kiki having already finished training them. It had not come as a surprise to the Regent, and he had properly prepared. Ilena asked for the list of lords who had tested him. It was somehow not a surprise to have his list contain several names they had already heard, though it was not a completely matching list as there were those who were genuinely concerned about the Regent in the list as well.

Kiki was next. She'd been approached by lords who wanted to know what Zen's intentions were for the earldom. She had been truthful in her answers and, for the most part the lords had been fairly content. A small contingent had remained distrustful, suggesting that perhaps he wanted to have too much control over the detailed workings of the land, interfering with the rights and responsibilities of the landed lords. She listed off the names of those lords. Ilena and Zen both responded to the list and looked at each other, concerned.

Zen explained to the group as a whole that the list included representatives of all the lesser holdings around Earl Seiran's holding, and a few more were from the area just east of Lyrias. This list seemed to be direct evidence that the Lord of Tarc's subversive message was making its way into the hearts of the minor lords of the areas he was currently focused on. Discussing what could be done to turn the hearts of those lords back to Zen was written as an action item to discuss after the reporting was completed.

Kiki continued, admitting that she'd also been approached by those who weren't all too happy with her accepting Mitsuhide as her husband, though it couldn't be said anyone was surprised by it. They were split into several camps. There were those who found it inevitable and had just come to congratulate her, some sadly as they had still held out some hope they might be potential candidates even still. Another group had come to see if they could determine if she had been forced into it just because Zen had wanted it for his own convenience. She had firmly set these straight, she said, and she listed for them who they were. Again, many of the same names as those already set against Shirayuki were on the list, as if they were looking for fodder to use against Zen directly. The final group demanded to know why it was acceptable for her to want such a lowly husband, and why her father had allowed it. These she had only given her back to, but she remembered their names and gave them to the group at this time. The list wasn't surprising to Zen and Mitsuhide who had already had to deal with the suitors of Kiki. Ilena found it intriguing and useful to some of their other pieces of information she was tracking.

Zen pulled from his jacket the dreaded potentials list. He and Shirayuki talked about how they felt about each candidate they had spoken to. If they decided it was acceptable from the one visit to take them off the list, Zen crossed off her name from the list. If they felt a particular candidate had sufficiently strong points, he made a mark next to her name signifying she might be a potential strong candidate to stand against Shirayuki.

As for the lords, the summaries the pair gave divided them into those who had spoken to them in complaint against Shirayuki, those who had apparently chosen to stand with Zen, and those who had come to learn who she was and understand the determination of Zen. Ilena found this last list the most important, suggesting to Shirayuki that she might like to focus her next set of efforts on winning those lords to her side. She would only need to give them opportunity to visit with her. Shirayuki said she would consider it.

Finally Zen turned to Obi, looking at him a long moment. Then he looked at Ilena and Henry and thanked them for protecting Obi. Looking back at Obi, he told him he was very glad that Shirayuki had insisted on giving him a partner. Obi nodded and admitted that he was himself glad for it, and at that time most surely. Zen asked him to give the report again for the sake of the whole group. Obi complied, telling it from his viewpoint. He let Henry add comments, then asked Ilena to as well. Ilena explained that she had seen murder in the eyes of the assassin and nervousness in his partner on the other door, but according to the plan had only warned Obi that the danger existed and he should let everyone know to be watching for it. She had not known then who the target was, of course.

Ilena was quiet for a moment, remembering. "As the door was closing, I heard the assassin's footfalls. He should not have been moving away from the door, but he was. I immediately sent Henry back through the doors to help Obi." She pursed her lips. "It wasn't something that I thought Obi and Henry couldn't handle between them. What I found most concerning after it all had happened was that I hadn't heard the sword being removed from its sheath. I believed the assassin had a knife. When I heard a sword fall to the ground I thought it was Obi's until he gave the sword to the soldiers." She looked at Obi and Zen very seriously. "Only the assassins of the Lord of Tarc know to silence their sheaths so I may not hear them."

Obi nodded, and Zen looked at him curiously. "I went to be present for the time of his sleeptalking. I asked him who his targets were. He told me I was, and Mistress. I asked him why and he answered it was because we stand in the way of the princess standing next to the prince. By this answer I knew he was from Tarc. So, I asked him why Tarc wants the princess to stand next to the prince. The answer was informative but didn't answer the question satisfactorily. He said, _The high lord will come to claim her shortly. He has been watching for almost 20 years and is pleased that she is nearly ready to receive him_."

Ilena's hand clenched and she looked angry. Grandfather sighed. "This is the style of message he sends," he explained. "Always pricking, always letting us know what he intends to do ahead of time as if laughing that we are impotent to prevent it. The fact that you've heard it means he was the sacrifice. Were you able to catch the second? The second is the return messenger who takes what he has seen and heard back to the Lord of Tarc, if he can escape."

Obi looked at Zen. Zen shook his head. "No one could remember what he looks like, and Ilena was already in bed. Shirayuki and I decided her recovery was more important. Did you see his face, Ilena?"

Ilena nodded. "I sent to the Family he was not to escape, but be sent to ground. I want to know what message he was going to take back. By the answer Obi received, the Lord of Tarc already understands that Master Zen is working to have Princess Shirayuki by his side, and I'm helping them. What other information is it that he's seeking, that he is willing to sacrifice another assassin?"

Grandfather allowed that was a good question. Obi added that the guards had also gone on full alert and not allowed anyone out of the castle. They were also systematically searching through their ranks and facilities to find him.

"Master Zen," Ilena said. He nodded. "The one piece of intelligence that I do not wish to have leave this castle is that you are using the Little Death to interrogate prisoners. That is a powerful tool for the moment against him."

Zen and Ryuu both shook their heads, and Zen let Ryuu explain. "Obi, you didn't stay after you questioned him?" Obi shook his head. "Doctor Elliot came to me this morning and asked if I knew of an herb that would interact negatively with the Little Death. He told me that when this prisoner reached the pain payment phase, rather than cry out for a time, then have the tearing phase, he screamed in great agony until he suddenly died." Ilena stared at him in horror, already understanding.

He continued to explain for the others. "Even if he had been already on the Little Death and a maximum dose user, this is not typical behavior. The dose he was given is a very minimal dose that now only needs one very light dose following it to come off of, thanks to Ilena's input to the research. No normal person, or even light user, would die from it nor have such great pain. Doctor Elliot could only surmise this man had something already in his body that the Little Death reacted with, causing the severe pain and subsequent death."

"You're saying they sent him already expecting he would be given the Little Death?" Obi asked.

Ryuu nodded. "It appears that way." He turned to Ilena and looked at her soberly. "I was on my way here to retrieve your medical notebook. I'm sure you haven't tested many of the trial teas yet, but I hoped maybe a clue might have already shown in it." Ilena nodded, her shock still showing somewhat, and Rio went to retrieve it.

Ilena shook her head, "No, I shouldn't be surprised. It is not unusual to think the Little Death could be used for interrogation. But why would he allow us to learn of the interaction?"

Ryuu hesitated, then answered, "If he wishes to let us know he can poison anyone he wishes until we learn of the correct herb and how to counteract it."

Ilena looked confused. "But we only use the Little Death on prisoners for interrogation. It will be certainly inefficient to only have one questioning session, but that does not threaten anyone we wish to keep alive."

Ryuu looked at her soberly. "I hesitate to say it, because we still need to learn which two cause the sleeptalking and you are an excellent research assistant, but it is possible he already knows which two cause the sleeptalking, and having discovered the third, he will send someone to add it to the mix in order to cause the death of someone we do not wish to have die."

Ilena still wasn't quite following, but Obi suddenly clenched at the arms of his chair as he struggled to hold his seat, having gone white. "Rio, bring all of the afternoon teas here to Ryuu immediately." His eyes snapped in fear and anger. Ilena looked between him and Ryuu, who's eyes were sad, and he nodded in complete agreement with Obi.

"You believe he would target me?" Ilena asked, astonished.

"I can't say," Ryuu said. "But we can't afford to take the chance." Obi, and now Zen, were in complete agreement. "I will continue the experiment, but with those who are more expendable. We need to understand what the new component is, and we can't do that if we don't understand the first two to begin with."

Ilena drew herself up, her own eyes snapping in anger. "Grandfather, recall my Ivy."

Grandfather looked at her surprised. "He has not said he's learned the formulation yet."

"Even if all he knows is the ingredient list, as long as it's complete, that is sufficient. We know enough here to calculate the formulation. It may be he already knows the third component."

"Yes, Mistress Ilena," Grandfather bowed his head.

"I have worked very hard to get one of my agents into a Little Death factory, in order to learn the secrets to making it," Ilena explained. "Likely he will be at death's door when he arrives, though I've told him not to be. It's a very closely guarded secret and those who make it aren't allowed to leave their laboratories. There will only be this one opportunity, for he is the only one who I have been able to get in. When he arrives, he must be taken immediately to Ryuu and Doctor Elliot if he even has a hope of passing on his information to us. He has to come personally for we've already changed the Family code twice since he went in." She looked fiercely at Zen. "He will be recognized by his extreme paleness from being kept indoors for many years, and also likely from his severe wounds. Because he is sensitive information, you must take care that he is not betrayed. Let no one, not even your most trusted men in the barracks, know anything about him." Zen nodded his agreement. He would see the agent was watched out for properly.

"Grandfather, see to it that he arrives at all." Ilena looked just as fiercely at him. Grandfather bowed.

"Thank you, Ilena," said Ryuu, his eyes wide. "I'll be watching for him."

"Ask him for his name when he comes, Ryuu. When he says to you he is Ivy, tell him you'll send for Mother, and then see that you do. He may test you before he'll tell you his name. If you believe it is him, and there isn't time for testing, call him Ivy. If he reacts, then say the same, that you are sending for Mother. I will come quickly for he won't give the full formulation until he's seen my face."

"Okay. I'll remember to do that." Ryuu said.

Ilena smiled slightly, knowing he would because of his eidetic memory. "Master Zen, I have the locations of all of the manufacturing facilities in Wilant. May I instruct the Family to move against them at this time?"

"Ilena," Zen called slowly, thinking carefully. She looked at him and waited. "Why would the Lord of Tarc want you to know now that there was a third component that brings death?"

"To discourage us from using it to learn his secrets as he increases the number of spies and infiltrators in Wilant. To let us know he is already at the next step or two in front of us in the reason for the existence of the Little Death in the first place. To make it more difficult for me to function in my place by removing the medicine Ryuu gives me daily. Because there is a thing he believes I need to learn that I have not yet understood or seen. And other reasons I cannot see."

"Hmmmm. Do you know of the locations of the manufacturing facilities in Selicia and Tarc?"

"In Selicia, yes. There are none in Tarc."

"Please take them all out at once." Ilena nodded. Zen turned to Ryuu. "If that's all you need, you may return to your work."

"Ah," interrupted Shirayuki, "Ryuu, what was it you were putting into this tea?" she gestured to the teas on the table in front of him.

Ryuu listed off what they were and their amounts. Shirayuki listed off what she had put in the original nutrient tea and asked if that was what he had also put in it. He had. They both considered the two ingredient lists for a moment, then Shirayuki slowly asked about another herb. Ryuu had just been thinking of it himself and nodded. "It is a possibility. I will check the stores and see, as well as add it to the experiment." Shirayuki turned to the group and explained the last herb was a look-alike for one of the ingredients in the afternoon medicinal tea. Ryuu stood and collected Ilena's notebook and the teas. He bowed and left, Rio helping him with the door.

"Ilena!" She looked to Zen in surprise. "You said you told your agents in the castle to run the spy to ground." She nodded. "If only you saw his face, how have they been obedient?"

Ilena smiled. "I set up a network around the ballroom. I wasn't the only one who saw his face. He was watched and followed."

"Which means you know where he is."

Ilena cocked her head. "Probably."

"Not certainly?"

"Not yet. I haven't seen his eyes with mine yet."

"Sooo...when will you bring him in?"

"When you're ready for me to."

Zen put his head in his hand. "Wouldn't you just normally capture him and take him to the prison to be held?"

"Ah...no." Ilena answered.

"Why not?"

Ilena looked at Zen for a moment. The others who were the original part of the castle group also looked at Ilena, not understanding. Her people maintained carefully neutral expressions. Ilena finally sighed. "Master Zen, I know you love and generally trust your military. It is therefore a difficult thing to tell you that I do not trust your Garrison general. The same is true for many of the soldiers. They are the next group for me to focus my efforts on to fully determine their loyalty to you."

Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki looked at Ilena in surprise. Obi was startled at first, but then sighed. Zen glanced at him, but he was only resting his arm on his chair, his head resting on his hand. He wasn't going to say anything yet.

"I will submit to you as one evidence the fact that such an important guard position as the doors to your ball were guarded by two foreign spies who were recognized soldiers of the castle garrison. Said garrison should be extremely difficult for spies to enter into even as regular soldiers. I wish to understand this and other things about the garrison and its General. I will not turn my own needs and assets over to it until I am content, unless you command it." Ilena had spoken calmly and without condemnation.

Zen unclenched his hand from the arm of his chair and sat back. He folded his arms and thought about her words. He looked up at her without moving his head. "You've been gathering evidence?" Ilena nodded once. He went back to thinking. Then he nodded. "I'll review your evidence when you've obtained it. If you won't take the spy to the prison, then where would you take him?"

Ilena shrugged. "I can't bring him here. I will go to him. My Family will detain him, then I will question him. If it's necessary, I will take him to Doctor Elliot's laboratory, but I don't think that it will be."

"You will go yourself?" Obi had lifted his head from his hand and was frowning.

"In this case, yes," Ilena said. "I don't need to normally, however."

Obi sat up and put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his hand. "Please...explain." His eyes were just slightly narrowed as he looked at her.

Ilena cocked her head and looked at him innocently for just a moment. "Because when I ask them directly myself, they do not lie."

Obi's eyes narrowed further. "And if I'm with you? Will they still tell the truth?"

"I would think so," Ilena answered, "though if you are concerned about it, you may stay hidden until I'm done with the questioning."

Obi's eyes opened wide again in surprise. "You would easily let me go with you?"

Ilena looked at him confused. "Of course."

Obi merely looked at her for a moment, then his eyes turned to Zen. Zen looked from him to Ilena. "I probably don't need to ask, but I will anyway. Why do they not lie to you?"

Ilena opened her mouth, then closed it again and looked at Grandfather, asking for help with her eyes. Grandfather sighed. "It is perhaps a complicated answer?" he said. He paused while trying to wrap it into a summary. Zen waited.

Leah opened her mouth. "It's because she's the Princess."

Ilena looked to her, then relaxed and nodded at Zen. "It is that."

"And all the things that entails, I suppose?" Zen asked dryly.

All three of them nodded. Zen sighed. "Very well. You may handle that on your own, then. I'll wait to hear your report." Zen relaxed his posture. "I think for now, we will keep the assassination attempt and the investigation quiet, even in the rumor mill." Ilena nodded. "I think while we have Mitsuhide and Kiki still here, we should discuss what to do about the increase in belief in our people of the subversive lies of the Lord of Tarc, as there may be things they can do." The next portion of the meeting focused on this issue.

As the topic wound up, Leah and Rio passed around drinks to everyone. The meeting had become rather lengthy. As they had just been discussing the Lord of Tarc, Zen asked Ilena to expound upon her expected timeline for the use of Falcon's Hollow. She said that her hope was that within two months she should be able to sit a horse, even if for only brief periods, and walk on her own, even if tenderly.

"I must have the herds here before the winter snows block the passes through the northern mountains. That will give us four months or more of the year to not have to deal with the lords of Tarc trying to retrieve them. In this amount of time we can have them sufficiently trained to stay at Falcon's Hollow, or to return to it. I will need to be excused from my duties here at the castle for two to four weeks from the time they are being brought into Wilant in order to train our people in how to handle and train the horses."

"Also, in order for Obi and I to fulfill our general duties to the household, there needs to be an established time each month that we may go there for two full days at a minimum. I would like to schedule the next trip to be in approximately three weeks, once I've completed my review of the garrison."

Zen nodded. "What are you doing with my garrison that is there at Falcon's Hollow?" he asked.

Ilena raised her eyebrow at him. "I, Master Zen? Are they not yours to command?"

Zen looked at her, waiting. Ilena bowed slightly. "I am training them in the basics, Master Zen."

"That is sufficient...for now. And what will you do with them?"

"At the first, replace the members of the garrison here who are not worthy of you. Once the castle garrison has been appropriately strengthened, there are various assignments that could be given."

Zen nodded. "I've asked my brother to give me permission to announce you and Obi very soon, for many reasons. As far as the Lord of Tarc goes, I wish to send the message that you will not be his, but belong to the one I choose for you. Is it better to wait until the horses have come, or does the timing not matter?" Even though this was not new news to the company, it still electrified the air to have it so openly spoken. Ilena and Obi both went very still, as if a predator had suddenly flown across the sun, and they were it's potential prey.

Ilena considered the question. Carefully she answered, "For the cause of T'lalac, it is only within the year from when the landslide occurred. It could already be argued the year of engagement to Obi has already passed, for a normal marriage. It was an arrangement my father agreed to when I was a child. I was sufficiently old enough, when I came there at nine. We were together in that place, though in separate buildings, for over a year from when I came to when he left, and the family continued to care for me until he came for me himself. This is equivalent to what would happen in Tarc. The Lord of Tarc will argue that my year of engagement to him came before the one at Farmor, but my father never agreed to such a proposal, as he had for Obi. If Obi will still accept me anyway, then by rights it is valid. He does have the right to reject it, however, giving the Lord of Tarc the right to his claim."

"You only spoke of T'lalac before. Are you saying that by normal engagement laws of Tarc, you are already married?"

Ilena shook her head. "There is one thing yet lacking, and that can't be done until King Izana gives his approval. But we are engaged, yes."

Zen looked between her and Obi. Finally he said, "Then properly prepare yourselves. And Obi, you do not have the option to reject it unless the Lord of Tarc is dead first."

"Ah...I understand, Master," Obi managed to get out.

Ilena blinked a few times at Zen, then turned to Obi and said, "If you decide to go and kill him in the next few days, please let me know. I will give you the information you need. And take Petroi and Thayne, please. They would be glad to help you."

Zen looked at Ilena, affronted.

*Pft!* Obi put his hand over his mouth. Ilena smiled at him, and he smiled back. The room relaxed.

"That would solve a lot of problems," Kiki said to no one in general.

Zen nodded. "That's why I want to understand. It is in my mind to not give the Lord of Tarc what he is planning, nor what he expects. But I will send him my messages first." He looked at Ilena. "I still to don't understand why you find my own marriage so important to your plans. Will you tell me?"

Ilena looked at Zen. "Because they are important to your own."

"But wouldn't it have been sufficient to wait upon my own timing then?"

Ilena sighed. "Zen. It was already well past your own timing, and Princess Shirayuki's as well. Everyone in the kingdom with eyes to see knows it. There was just none who could help sufficiently." She sighed again. "Of course, that is my answer as the Princess who would see her cousin happy. I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you as the aide who stands behind you."

"Is there an answer from the Princess of Tarc?"

Ilena looked at him, the question obviously unexpected. She blinked. "You will then be his equal: a full man, head of your personal house, your given land and your people."

Zen smiled slightly, satisfied with the answer. "Will he still hear what I have to say to him before I have reached that goal?"

Ilena considered it. "He will hear it, but he may judge it and disregard it as he chooses. When you are his equal, he must consider everything you say with great seriousness."

"How will he be affected by my announcing you and Obi if it's before my announcement?"

Ilena looked at him with a funny expression, then answered him, "He will hear and disregard your words, but he will hear Obi's."

Zen frowned. "It might be acceptable, but it isn't what I am wanting. What was it you were just thinking?"

Ilena looked at Shirayuki. "Princess Shirayuki, please cover your ears and do not listen to what I will say." Shirayuki looked at her puzzled. Ilena just waited. Shirayuki looked at Zen. His eyes asked her to obey. Trusting them both, and keeping her eyes on him, she covered her ears. Very quietly, Ilena said, to Zen, "You just did announce it, at the ball. If you take her to your bed before you announce Obi and I, it will meet the requirement."

Zen froze in shock and his face and ears slowly turned red. Shirayuki looked at him in concern, then looked to Ilena. Seeing she was done talking, she took her hands down and turned back to look at Zen. In the motion she caught sight of Obi. Obi was also in shock, his ears bright red. Shirayuki looked from one to the other, then back at Ilena and around the group. Mitsuhide was almost as red as Zen. When her eyes caught Kiki's, Kiki shook her head. "No, you don't want to know. Ilena was right. Just let it be." Shirayuki looked back to Ilena. Ilena nodded her head soberly at her. Shirayuki took a breath, then nodded.

"You may ask after you are married," Ilena told her, "if you really must. But it would be better, likely, to forget this moment happened." Zen, Obi, and Mitsuhide all nodded in complete agreement.

Zen finally said, "I will have to think on that a very long time, I think."

"Don't," Mitsuhide said.

"I think it is a pleasant thing to think on, generally," Obi said. "However, it was a bit too close to home, this time," he shuddered.

"This is why I said that it is more important to consider the laws of Clarines than of Tarc," Ilena said. "You must rule here, not there. In an attempt to speak to him in his own language, you don't want to make the error of moving to his will and influence."

Zen nodded. He would decide it for himself, how he said it as well as what he said. He opened the list of candidate brides again and looked through the list. "We said last time, before we began this past two weeks, that we would consider having another ball in two months time, with the time between the testing of the second level of candidates. I would like to shorten it." He looked over to Tairn, who took out the notebook that had always been Mitsuhide's before. "Schedule for there to be...four meetings with five of the remaining candidates at each one. Lunch, tea, dinner, and lunch again, all consecutive. Shirayuki will attend them all with me. After each one we will determine the status of the candidates that attended. We'll narrow it down to the best candidates within three days. Ilena, how much longer does Shirayuki need to be able to meet the requirements?"

"Princess Shirayuki, do you have the list?" Ilena asked her. Shirayuki took it out and handed it to her. Ilena looked it over. "I think the lessons can be completed by the time Obi and I go to Falcon's Hollow again. She will need another few weeks to become strong on her own thereafter. Perhaps then five to six weeks, approximately, at the earliest. It would still be kind to wait the two months. At the two month mark, I plan to begin to focus on bringing the horses here, whether or not she is ready, so you won't have very much of my attention after that, if it's needed for your plans."

"Then during the next week after the second testing of candidates, I will meet with the lords who are set against Shirayuki so that I may understand their complaints and answer to them." Tairn made a note. "In the weeks following, I will meet occasionally with the remaining candidates, including Shirayuki in the end, so that it can be said that I have more fairly considered it. I would like it to be at the end of the five weeks, if possible, that we can announce it, but I understand that we must also wait for the appropriate time."

Zen looked at Shirayuki. She took a deep breath. It meant a lot of hard work on her part. She nodded. She would do her best. Zen looked at her kindly. "You do understand that I think you are already a perfectly acceptable candidate, I hope."

Shirayuki nodded smiling back. "I understand that I must win the hearts of the lords sufficiently," she answered.

Ilena muttered under her breath, but wouldn't expound.

Zen looked at her and Obi. "Would it be possible for you to wait that long?"

Ilena shrugged, "I am already waiting on Obi and Izana. What more is it to wait on Master Zen?"

Obi, Leah, Rio, and Grandfather all looked at her in exasperation, even to the point of protestation in body and voice.

"What?" she asked.

Leah folded her arms. "Who was it that said she would listen to the voice of Leah?"

Ilena looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Nana. What is it I need to be taught?"

"You must be more honest with yourself so that the rest of us do not have to pay the price." Leah said firmly.

Ilena's eyes widened. "Ah," she finally said. "Is my patience already gone?"

They all nodded, quite sure.

"And your tea to help you stay calm has just been taken away from you," Rio said sadly.

Shirayuki thought about that. "Um, then perhaps we should switch the one taken away. If you will eat enough, Ilena, we can remove the first tea instead. And Ryuu will very carefully be sure to not include the wrong herb in the other tea. In this way, you may be able to bear with it for longer."

"She will not," Obi said. "It will help her to not cause trouble for the rest of us, but there is no amount of tea to help the impatience."

"And what about you?" Zen asked him.

Obi shook his head. "I would like to have the time to properly speak with Ilena, and we must hear from King Brother. I will do whatever Master requires of me other than that."

Rio, Leah, Marcus, Henry, and most surprising to Obi, Zen all looked at him in exasperation.

"What?" he asked, unconsciously holding up a hand to defend himself.

"You also need to be more honest with yourself, so I don't have to pay the price," Zen said to him. "And my price is greater than all the others."

"Ah," Ilena held up her hand, requesting to interrupt.

"Yes?" Zen asked her, still grumpy with Obi.

"The announcement, is it something that must be made like last nights? Always formally in front of a large crowd? That is, in order for it to be acceptable."

Zen shook his head. "No. It was convenient last night. In most cases making a private request to an official and having them register it is sufficient."

"Might I make a suggestion, then?" Zen nodded. "If it is acceptable for us to announce it to only you early, then later, when you announce your own, you make ours public knowledge, saying loudly to the Lord of Tarc what you have done. This would satisfy both the requirements of Tarc and Clarines and give you the ability when to choose what you will say."

Zen liked the suggestion, but Grandfather shook his head. When Zen looked at him, he said, "It would be sufficient, but the spies would know because the whole Family would know. Especially when you went out of the castle. It wouldn't be hidden, even if the announcement was made privately."

Ilena shook her head. "I have taken that into account." They looked at her in surprise. "The 'little announcement' is Obi announcing that he has claimed me. The Lord of Tarc will see it that way. The 'large announcement' is Zen proclaiming it was according to his will, after he is equal to the Lord of Tarc, and he will also see it that way, the way Zen wishes him to."

The room was quiet. Zen looked triumphant. "We'll do that, then. When I hear from Izana, I'll let you know Obi. I'll wait a little while for you to come to me, but I expect you to be properly aware of both you and Ilena. When I make the official announcement for Shirayuki, I'll also make one for you."

Obi and Ilena both bowed. "Yes, Master."

"Ah, to be married all for the sake of war, or the prevention thereof," sighed Obi. "I had always thought it would be for the sake of love."

Ilena kicked Obi.

"Arah!" he cried out, grasping his leg in surprise.

Kiki's hand moved to her dagger. "Would you like my knife, Ilena?" she asked.

"Ah!" Obi said pulling back from Kiki. "It wasn't that bad," he protested.

Shirayuki frowned at him. "Obi. It was."

Obi sighed. "I'm sorry, Ilena," he said meekly.

She looked at him darkly a moment longer. "The first half was true, but if the second was we have a problem."

Obi quickly thought back to what he had said. "Ah, I'm sorry. It's true, that was not proper to joke about. And it wasn't true." He turned faintly red again.

Ilena looked at him closely with her eyes that could see through to the interior soul. "Then I will forgive you," she said calmly.

"Ah, thank you," he said weakly. That seemed to calm the other ladies in the room. He spent the next little while recovering from his near death experience.

Tairn cleared his throat. Zen nodded at him. "Ah, I have a matter of the King's to bring up. Knowing your schedule was important to it." They all gave him their attention. "There is a house the King has been working to bring under subjugation here in Wilant. He is nearly ready to move against them. Because there may be need for Ilena to participate in a small way, I will let him know that he may begin to move when she and Obi return from Falcon's Hollow. This will allow her the time to focus on Princess Shirayuki uninterrupted before then."

"Is it time?" Ilena asked. Tairn nodded. "Then that would be very kind of the King, to wait that long."

"How much participation from our end does my brother want?" Zen asked Tairn.

"Very minimal. Let his agents act in the castle sufficiently, and let them make the arrests. Ilena will know what she can do. He trusts her in this."

Zen looked at Ilena. "I will have to see how they move, Master Zen," she said, "but as soon as I understand it, I will speak with you before acting."

Zen nodded. "That's acceptable." He looked at Tairn again. "You may let him know." Tairn bowed. Zen looked around the room. "Is there any other business?"

Ilena raised her hand. He gave her the floor. "I would like to invite everyone to a dinner, Ryuu included if he could be told, to be held here in this wing in the hall. It will be my reward for a job well done this past two weeks. Please let me know when it may be held."

Faces lit up. "Thank you, Ilena." Zen said. "We will let you know." Zen looked around the room, but no other comments were forthcoming. He stood, bringing the meeting to a close. They filed out to escort Mitsuhide and Kiki out to their waiting horses, bidding them farewell until the next time they should meet.

-o-o-o-

That morning Izana read the letter from his little brother. He looked around, wondering where the letter from Ilena herself was. He finally found it in the stack of letters from her, bound in gold, black, and green, not too far down from the top. He re-read it and grinned. She had predicted fairly close how long it would be before he could no longer deny her.

Now he had to consider carefully what his own move would be. They were all relying on him. He added the letter that had come from Zen to her stack, retying it. As he twirled his feather pen, made from an eagle's feather, and gifted to him by Ilena herself, he thought about his moves. Then he paused again, wondering just who he should address the letter to. He got a wicked grin on his face. That earned him a reprimand from his close aide, friend, and Ilena's 'Uncle', Lord Barret, who knew him well, and had a very good idea why the letter had been sent. He recomposed his face and lightly defended himself, but did stop to consider it again seriously. They were, after all, really relying on him. He sighed and put his pen to the paper. "Prepare to plan a royal visit to Castle Wilant," he ordered. "It won't be too much longer."

Lord Barret pulled out his scheduling notebook obediently. "Miss Ilena requires of you that your lady Queen come," he said as he wrote.

"She what?" Izana's head came up.

"When I last talked to her, she said that when you came you must bring Queen Haki. Because you have been neglecting her, Miss Ilena plans on scolding you severely for it. Please prepare yourself for it."

Izana put his hand over his face. "Maybe I should postpone it then."

"You may not," the Uncle said severely, though in a mild tone.

Izana dropped his hand and sighed. His aide was, of course, right. "Very well, inform her to begin to be prepared as well, then. Though I want a minimum of personnel to go with us, please. We can't afford to be gone long. Tell her we are waiting for Zen's invitation, though I'll only give him a certain amount of time to send it. None of them are handling the waiting very well any more. It even bled through in Zen's writing, though he tried to hide it." He wrote a bit longer, then, when he paused to review it, he added, "Ah, the wild emotions of youth."

Barret looked at him for a moment. Then said, scolding, "You wouldn't have to be jealous if you would only attend to your own jewel, which you selected with your own hand." Izana ignored him. Again. The aide was getting testy over the issue. He hoped they would be going to visit Wilant very soon. He wanted to hand Izana over to Ilena for a while.

Izana put down his letter, mostly satisfied with it, and looked up at the 'getting testy' man. "I will consider it properly before we go, Barret, and be prepared for the journey. It will be a good opportunity to visit with her and properly apologize."

Barret looked like he didn't quite believe His Majesty, but he nodded. "See that you do, lest a certain princess bite a hole or three in you. I'm sure she would rather greet you with open arms, and you would wish the same."

Izana didn't answer him. Instead he picked up a second sheet of paper and began to write again. When he picked up the third sheet of paper, Barret was surprised. He could no longer contain his curiosity. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Izana answered, still distracted by the writing, "Answering my letters. I don't get much in the way of actual correspondence, after all. Shouldn't I respond appropriately?"

Barret sighed and picked up the two that were done. He needed to make sure Izana wasn't going to cause more problems without him understanding what they were. Between the two of them, they managed to get them all written in a way that wouldn't cause more chaos, maybe. Izana always knew what he wanted to have happen, but he was still just as lousy a writer of letters as any member of the Wisteria family that was born in Clarines.


	22. By Permission of the King

**CHAPTER 22 By Permission of the King**

Obi arrived at Thayne and Petroi's cell room in the midafternoon, right about the time they were usually resting. When he walked in, the door between them was open, but they were still sitting comfortably on opposing sides of the bars. He was pleased to see they were facing each other and talking companionably. He'd not been able to visit with them the day before because he and Ilena had spent the afternoon together. They were a little surprised to see him, but jumped up fairly quickly to greet him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come yesterday. It was a busy day," he said to them as he picked up the book where it was sitting on the small table in the room and put it in his jacket. He picked up the practice sword and rested it on his shoulder. "Come with me." He led them to the list field. He had Petroi sit out and hold the book and Thayne pick up a practice sword. They spent the next fifteen minutes sparing, at first with swords, then with martial arts. Thayne was better with the sword than Obi, who was still weak with the practice, though he had been learning. Obi was better with the martial arts as Thayne had not had much practice at his viscount's house with it. When Obi was done warming up with Thayne, he motioned for him and Petroi to switch.

As Petroi took the wooden sword from Thayne, Obi watched him. When Petroi stood across from him, Obi said, "As you have just seen, sword is not my prefered method of fighting. I would like for you, later, to teach me how it is you fight. For now, we will just do our best so that I may see what you know. If Mister were still here, I would see you fight him, for he is more than your equal, however I wasn't able to convince him to stay away from his new wife any longer." Obi smiled a crooked smile, then took his pose.

Petroi was uncertain, Obi could tell. He wasn't sure he was supposed to really go all out lest he seem to be acting against Obi. Yet at the same time, he felt obligated to be honest about his capabilities. Obi pushed against him. The test was to see if he could get Petroi angry enough to really attack him. He ended up throwing the two types of fighting together, keeping Petroi on his toes. Petroi for his part, seemed to enjoy the challenge, once he got over the surprise. Obi wasn't surprised to learn his martial arts were as varied as his swordplay. He would enjoy having a new sparring partner to teach him new things.

When Obi thought the testing was completed, he stepped back and held up his hand. Petroi stopped immediately. His eyes were bright with excitement, but he didn't seem to hold any anger or malice in him. That was good. By now, he wouldn't have been able to hide either one. Obi tossed his practice sword to him. Petroi caught it neatly, then obediently carried both to the rack and put them away without being asked. Then he went and stood with Thayne, who had risen to wait for Obi's next words.

Obi looked at both of them with pride. It was enough for them all. "You move today." They both looked at him with eyes wide. He waited to see what reaction they would have. For both of them it was with a little trepidation, but also hope. They had passed their first major test, but learning to be obedient when other people were watching, and - in the case of the Family - listening, was another hurdle. "You'll both be in the upper office, sharing Thayne's bedroom. You may not leave it until you're given permission." Thayne relaxed just a little. It was a place he was familiar with, then his brow furrowed just a little and he shifted.

Obi looked at Petroi, understanding what Thayne was worried about, and knowing it was his own to address. "Petroi, you'll be above Leah and Rio's room, and when you are in the office, you will be above Ilena's office. You will hear her, but you will not yet see her. It goes without saying she will hear you also. You are not to speak to her - it is not yet permitted. Is this understood?" Petroi's eyes widened a little, but he nodded.

Obi looked at Thayne. "I will expect you to help him keep this. It's also the same for you as you are still within the same limitations he is. Grandfather, Henry, and Marcus will be monitoring you at all times, and will be taking up your education." He looked between them making sure they understood what was expected of them. They both nodded. Obi waited just a little longer until they settled, then he turned and led them away from the garrison.

When they arrived at the residential wing that contained the Intelligence offices, Obi introduced Petroi to the guards outside the main door, saying that he was not allowed out through the doors unless he was accompanied by one of the other members of the Intelligence office staff. Then he stepped through the door. "Ilena. You must stay in your room until we are upstairs," he said in his normal tone of voice. Faintly he could hear her answer, _I understand_. He opened the door all the way and let Petroi and Thayne come through. Petroi apparently had very good hearing. He had been affected by even just those two words. Thayne used his own presence to help strengthen Petroi and he was able to steady within a few steps.

Obi did not let Petroi know anything about this space. He led them straight up the stairs and then to the left and to the main door of the Upper office. He entered without knocking. Here that wasn't necessary - he'd been heard before he even walked through the main door to the wing. He wished he could be in the Lower office monitoring Ilena. It would help him to know personally how she was reacting to bringing the Sons this close to her. Grandfather was waiting in the center of the room. Marcus and Henry were standing together by the door to the balcony, watching with neutral faces.

Obi walked up to Grandfather, the two following behind. "I am bringing these Children to be trained up again. They will start in the bedroom only until they are able to remain calm in the presence of Mother. When they have passed that test, you may bring them out during the day to stand and begin their lessons for Page. They are to be limited at that time to this office and their room. When we are agreed they're ready, we'll test them."

Grandfather bowed. "Yes, Master Obi."

"I'll return momentarily for my own lessons," Obi said to him, then turned and left him to give his own orders to Thayne and Petroi. He waited outside the office, listening, until the two men were in the bedroom, having gone obediently, then he continued down to the Lower office. He went in, his eyes immediately seeking Ilena and her eyes and posture. She was sitting calmly at her desk, yet he could read the tailtell signs that said she was also keenly interested in having her Sons in the wing and so close.

He didn't scold her. Anyone would have been interested in having new people brought in. Instead, he spoke to her on various other topics to distract her until she calmed down. He'd gotten used to doing this with Shirayuki, who often needed distraction and calming down. Once Ilena had forgotten her excitement, he excused himself and returned to the upper office for his continuing lessons with Grandfather, which had become more difficult now that he was mostly fluent in the short-distance code. In those lessons even he became sufficiently distracted to forget for a time his own excitement at finally having Thayne close again.

When the dinner cart arrived, Grandfather kept Obi working longer on his lesson and sent Marcus and Thayne down. They came back shortly with two plates each. Grandfather rose and bowed. "Master Obi, shall we go down now?" Obi looked at the arrangement, and rose, stretching. He led the way out of the room. Thayne and Petroi would be watched over by the other pair of almost-Sons. Together they would arrive at their mutual goal.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki had begun the remainder of her morning after the meeting with an hour in dance class. Because she needed to be able to do all of the dances, she couldn't let up on the lessons, but they could be reduced in time. Now that she had actually attended a ball, and discovered that it really was as fun as Ilena had said, she could practice with just the instructor. After the lesson, she had gone to the pharmacy to work with Ryuu on the emotional stability tea, learning how he made it. The look-alike ingredient had been indeed mixed in with the one they wanted in the stores. They had carefully gone through all the rest of the ingredients as well, to make sure other variants hadn't been added.

Shirayuki brought the tea with her to Ilena's that afternoon when she came for her instruction time. Ilena didn't take the tea that day, though, as she had taken the morning tea. During the instruction time, they worked out an aggressive plan for Shirayuki's lessons for the next three weeks, with the goal being that she would then spend the following week practicing on her own, hopefully being ready to face Zen for her test the week after. It seemed a very short amount of time, but Ilena encouraged her, saying she was already nearly done with the most difficult parts, and she had confidence in Shirayuki's capabilities to learn the rest.

After dinner, Ilena took Obi and they followed whispered instructions until they reached a certain location in the castle. Ilena raised her hand to stop Henry from pushing her forward. They had also brought Marcus, and he and Henry took up defensive positions. Ilena called out in Tarcian, her voice ordering obedience. A faint movement was seen from a dark corner, then a man, still dressed in soldier's clothing knelt at a distance from them.

Obi noticed that he was shorter and swarthier than either the people of Clarines, or even himself and Ilena of Selician blood. He had very round features. How anyone could mistake him for a citizen of Clarines was inconceivable. He did have to wonder how the general of the garrison would have allowed him and his companion to stand in the Regent's presence.

Ilena and the man communicated in Tarcian for a while, then Ilena paused, considering him. She asked him one more question. He bowed and answered her. She looked at the other three. "Let's go back."

Henry began to move her away from the area. "We're just going to leave him here?" Obi asked in surprise.

Ilena nodded, "It's enough. I'll ask Master if I'm allowed to release him, but what he will take back is acceptable."

"Take back?! You're not only going to leave him, you're going to let him go back?"

"Yes. Remember, I've asked him what he'll say and he's told me. If it were a thing I didn't want the Lord of Tarc to know, I wouldn't let him go. At least not until I was ready for him to know it."

Obi was quiet for a little while, looking back over his shoulder at the place the spy had been. "So, you send your own messages back to him?" Ilena nodded.

They arrived at the Rose office not much later. Ilena explained what the spy had said and that she wished permission to let him go. Zen considered it. "You're certain he didn't leave out anything that would be damaging to our plans?"

Ilena nodded her head. "I know how to read these things. ...And also, I threatened him with giving him the Little Death like his partner. That lead to a few other things being said that he had been withholding. He was also given whatever it was that would kill him. He wasn't too interested in meeting that fate when he knew that I would likely let him go if I wasn't displeased. They also know that if there is a thing I don't want the Lord of Tarc to know, I merely keep them prisoner long enough for their information to be old news. In this way I've earned not a few double agents."

Zen raised an eyebrow. "And was this one of them?"

Ilena shook her head. "I would not have had to threaten him. In private they will tell me all they know willingly." Ilena frowned. "I asked him why the Lord of Tarc was making them take the drug that would poison them if they took the Little Death. He said they had not been told that it had that interaction. It was only my explanation of it that made it clear to him. For this reason also I want to send him back. He will pass on to the other men like him what it does and they will all turn against the Lord of Tarc in their hearts, even if they are still obedient for this time. Maybe it will save the lives of many of them to understand it, if he decides to believe me."

"That isn't hard. Show him the body," Obi said.

Ilena shook her head. "We could have killed that one. He would have had to be present for the questioning."

"He was."

"What!?" Ilena and Zen both said.

"He was the guard who was watching and questioning the assassin when I arrived."

Zen stared at him. "How can that be, when he was being watched by the Family?"

Obi shook his head. "I don't know, but that was him."

Ilena shook her head. "It wasn't. There is another in the guards who looks like him. Actually there are about five - four now. But if the one we took to ground were to talk to that one before he leaves, he would receive the confirmation he needs. I would let them meet, I think. Though we might need to protect Doctor Elliot for a while, since he was there. I'll put together a plan to draw them out and remove them. We can do that at the beginning of cleaning the garrison so that we don't need to be so concerned about them. I'll propose it at our next meeting, Master Zen."

Zen nodded. "Will you release the rest?"

"No. You may do what you want with them. Only one messenger is needed."

"Then we will imprison them for now," Zen decided. "You may let that one go, as long as you ensure he actually leaves the castle and Wilant."

"Yes, Master Zen," Ilena said.

-o-o-o-

The next day Zen and Shirayuki had their three meals with fifteen of the remaining candidates, and the following day their lunch with the remaining five, who almost didn't come after learning what had happened the day before. In the end, they were able to admit there were three other top contenders who could not be denied. If Zen had had any little brothers he would have recommended them, but he himself was not sufficiently interested enough in them, as he was for Shirayuki.

The third day, Zen began to meet with the lords who were set against Shirayuki to understand their objections and to see if he could soothe them. Shirayuki worked on learning who the lords were who didn't know her yet and weren't set against her and their backgrounds and positions, studying the research Ilena's office had pulled together on them.

That evening, Ryuu came to dinner again at the Lower Intelligence office, Ilena having invited him this time for her own purposes. As they conversed pleasantly, Ilena asked Ryuu if he'd had sufficient time now to give his answers to the game she had set him to several months before. As part of his learning to be more outgoing and social, she had set him to the task of seeing if he could pick out from all the people in the castle who her agents were.

Ryuu of course could name easily Leah, Rio, Thayne, Henry, Grandfather, and Marcus, leaving only three more of the easy ones to figure, and he easily did that as well. Because he had been practically given that list of ten, he hadn't come to her yet, feeling that it was not a sufficient answer to her challenge. When he named off the next list of ten, Ilena was surprised. He'd managed to see not only many of her intermediate agents, but three of her best and highest placed ones. He went on to list another list of ten. These he labeled as ones he wasn't sure of, but he felt were certain had some significance. Ilena laughed delightedly, saying he'd seen the agents of the Queen Mother and one of the King's.

After Ilena had praised him, she asked him many questions about things he wanted and enjoyed and wished he could have. In the end, Ryuu was a person content with his life. He could only say the things she already knew. Obi was certain she was making her list of dreams to award him with. At some point Ilena asked if Ryuu would be going to the Scholars Tavern in the near future. When he said he would, she asked if he would take a message and leave it with one of the owners and, if they asked, if he would bring one back. He said yes and she wrote it quickly and gave it to him, thanking him.

Ilena asked Obi at the end of the evening if they might walk Ryuu back to the medical wing as their time together. Obi agreed and Ryuu seemed happy to have the company. They had a companionable visit on the way, but when they arrived in the medical wing, Ilena suddenly went on alert and stopped them. She looked around the wing. "Is it always like this here?" she asked.

Obi and Ryuu looked around and nodded. There was one guard on the pharmacy door, and one on the opposite side at the door going towards the garrison. Set in the walls were spaced the usual lights, though there were perhaps fewer here than other places.

"This is not right," Ilena said. "The lights are spaced too far apart and there are not enough guards."

"Well, in the daytime there are two guards on the pharmacy door," allowed Ryuu.

"And when you were here there were set two on your door as well," Obi said.

"Why so few?" Ilena asked. "In all other areas they are spaced two at a time at an appropriate distance to help each other."

"Ah...because not so many people come back here at night?" ventured Ryuu.

Ilena looked at Ryuu. "Explain to me the importance of the pharmacy, Ryuu."

He looked at her, then calmly listed off quite a number of things. Ilena nodded. "And if just anyone can slip into the pharmacy, who can be harmed?"

Ryuu thought about that. "Everyone."

"Yes," Ilena said. "This is not acceptable. I shall complain to Master Zen tomorrow morning. In the meantime, neither Obi nor I can cross this space. Obi call for someone to come escort Ryuu the remainder of the way to his rooms."

Obi looked behind him at the area outside the wing. It was almost as deserted. He frowned, then used the Family code to call two to come. They had to wait a few minutes, but then two did come. Obi thanked them for coming and gave them their instructions to guard Ryuu back to his quarters in the pharmacy. Ilena reached out to Ryuu and he took her hand. She said he would be safe enough, but made him promise to consider his safety in the future until she had corrected this lax security. They watched him until he entered the office and the two Children who had helped him returned to them. The Children continued to guard them until they reached a more secure section of the castle.

Once they were gone, Obi asked Ilena what her intentions towards Ryuu were, as it was looking familiar to some of the things he had been taught. Ilena smiled at him. "Testing him to Page," she answered. Obi sighed and asked if Ryuu understood this. Ilena shook her head. "Not yet. He doesn't have the confidence to believe he can participate in this way yet. The test will prove it to him." Obi shook his head, but had to admit Ryuu would likely find it just as fun to be a Family Page as to be a herb researcher. He had certainly looked like he'd had fun with the game. And...it would likely help Rio's and his relationship. Obi looked at Ilena out of the corner of his eye, and called her crafty. She accepted it as a compliment with a smile.

The next morning Ilena did indeed complain to Zen about the lax security in the medical wing. Zen was surprised to hear of it. Ilena also wanted to use it to their advantage in pulling out the spies and assassins that had been set in the castle. Zen agreed to her plan in the end and her orders were sent out immediately after he left.

When Zen left the office, he took Obi with him to the Rose office. There, he handed Obi a letter bound in gold. Another one sat on his desk. Obi handled it like it was poisonous. "Ah, Master, Ilena did warn me I might get one of these. I'm not to read it myself, but to have you read it and translate it. She says King Brother is a worse letter writer than I am."

Zen lifted an eyebrow. "She isn't wrong."

Obi shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear it. Master must find it very difficult. ...Though why do you find it difficult to understand my letters, then?"

"Because I often don't understand the context in which you've written them. I have to have that in order to translate them."

"Ah," Obi said. He looked at the letter again. "Have you read yours yet?" Zen nodded. "Will you tell me?"

"After we've read yours," Zen said.

Obi carefully pulled on the gold string until it was untied, then handed the message folder back to Zen.

Zen opened it and read the letter to himself. He sighed. "Yes, Ilena was right. You would have done some very unuseful things if you had just read this without knowing. The first sentence is this: _Your test is to learn to support Ilena from the proper distance_. What would that mean to you?"

"Ah," Obi thought about it. "To stand away from her and support her from the proper distance as is fitting for someone of lower rank to a person of higher rank."

Zen nodded. "That is the opposite of what he means."

Obi looked at him amazed. "It is?"

Zen sighed. "He means to say, if you need to support her by standing right next to her, then do it. That is, whatever the 'proper' distance is for her to be effective, if you will stand there, you will have passed his test."

Obi thought about that. "So...if for her to not worry and to be strong, is to have Obi by her side, then Obi needs to be willing to stand there for King Brother to accept him?" Zen nodded. "Ah." Obi blinked, trying to mesh the two.

"The second sentence of your letter reads: _If you make her yours before I come, your life is in my hands_." Obi blanched. Zen looked at him sympathetically but just a little impatiently. "And what does that mean to you?"

Obi looked frightened. "If I make her mine before he comes to visit and have her pass his tests, I'm a dead man."

Zen sighed again. "And again, you would be very wrong. This letter is so very dangerous. I am glad Ilena made you promise to let me translate it. I will have to remember to thank her."

"Then, what does it mean?" Obi asked, still sweating.

"It means what we have already discussed. That if you make her yours, and he determines when he comes to test her, and me, that he must take her, he'll take you also. You will be his to command."

Obi stood still a moment. "Oh." He finally made a noise, but it looked like he was still struggling with it. His brow furrowed. "So...in order to pass his test so that I may be with Ilena, I have to choose it, even knowing that I may become his?"

Zen nodded.

Obi considered it a moment longer. "Then what does Master's letter say?"

Zen picked it up. " _I will test Obi. When he is ready, if Ilena will still have him, you may do as you wish. But you forfeit your claim on him if you cannot pass your test_."

"Oh, that is easy to understand," Obi said his face brightening somewhat.

Zen nodded, looking miserable. "Yes. Meaning that he knew you would be confused by your letter and make Ilena mad by stepping away from her in fear. He wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure out that he meant the opposite of what he said. Or in other words, how long it would take you to break and return to her and take her for yourself the way you should have from the beginning. ...But I don't need a broken Obi, and neither does Ilena."

Obi looked horrified. "Why would King Brother have wanted to break Obi?"

Zen paused, then carefully said, "I don't think he thought you would break before giving in to your natural tendencies. But I know it, and Ilena I think would know it as well."

Obi looked angry, and rightfully so.

"Obi," Zen continued carefully, "I know you want to make your own choice in your own time, but the longer you wait from this time on, the more you prove to Izana you aren't worthy, because you're showing him that you don't understand your own importance." Obi shook his head confused, and still angry. "If you wish to show him that you know your own importance and that he is wrong to think such thoughts of you, you must show him your strength and determination. That is always what he is testing for."

Obi was brought up short. "It sounds like what the Lord of Tarc is doing to Ilena."

Zen blinked. "Perhaps, though I don't believe Izana has the same malice. Ilena is a very strong person. He wishes to know if you have the strength to stand next to her, and the determination to strengthen her for the rest of her life."

Obi was still and quiet. "Thank you for translating my letter and telling me yours. I will consider it properly."

Zen nodded. "I'll wait to hear from you," he said.

Obi bowed and left the office, the eyes of the other aides following him out. He'd gone into deep thought mode again. Zen breathed out a long sigh. "I wish I felt easy about it," he said to no one in particular as he sat down to his desk for his morning work.

Obi walked through the castle, mostly not seeing much of anything, though his ears were working particularly well this time. He found himself spending the part of his brain that wasn't thinking hard translating the news floating about the castle. He eventually found his way to the Lower office, his body headed for the tree in the courtyard. He was interrupted by a flash of gold ribbon and his name being said on the network in Mother's voice. He stopped short, coming back to reality. In front of him, Ilena was holding up a message folder tied in gold ribbon. She was looking at him sternly.

"Ah...You received one from King Brother, too?" he asked her.

Ilena nodded. "Did you properly have Master Zen translate yours?" she asked him, still stern.

"Yes," Obi defended himself. "And he read his to me also."

"Mine says: _You were right. Be patient a while longer while Obi figures it out_. I can't say I'm happy with it, especially given your expression," she said to him.

He looked at her in surprise. "Ah, but he said you were right."

"Yes, but it looks like it will be a long time for you to figure it out still, by your expression."

He took her in his arms. "Not really. I just need to sort it out. I was headed to the tree to do just that."

Ilena had gone stiff in surprise. "Ah...okay."

Obi let her go. "Thank you," he said, then continued on past until he was suddenly, to his mind, sitting in the top of the tree. Ilena stared after him, not really sure what to think, but her heart was suddenly beating very fast. She turned back to her work, but wasn't able to concentrate on it very well. After a time of sitting in the tree, Obi, in a distracted sort of way, asked, _Rio, I've promised to listen to your words. Is it stronger to be obedient or to do your own will?_

Everyone in the office found this an odd question since Obi had already been heavily involved in teaching several of them which one it was. Rio answered, _To be obedient_ , both because she wanted it from him and because if he was testing her, it was the right answer.

Obi was silent for a moment, then he asked, _Leah, Ilena has promised to listen to your words. Would you tell her to be obedient to King Brother?_

 _Yes_ , answered Leah.

 _...Ilena, please come here._

Ilena started, surprised to be called out suddenly. She rolled her chair to the edge of the patio, then leveraged herself out of it, using the bars that had finally been installed a few days before, and crawled to the tree. When she got there, she rolled onto her back and looked up at him in the tree. "I am here, Obi," she said to see if he could be brought back to the present reality.

Obi looked down at her, then back at her wheelchair on the patio. "Ah, how did you do that?" he asked.

Ilena smiled at him. "I have been practicing crawling for the last four days. It's the most convenient way to travel at the moment, especially out here."

"Oh," Obi was still surprised. He looked down at her lying quietly on the ground, waiting for him. He felt something pull on him. He climbed down several branches, then dropped to the ground next to her. "Ilena, you are beautiful, strong, cunning, intelligent, and everything I could want. To be even as close to you as in the top of this tree, I cannot withhold myself any longer. King Brother has said that to not withhold myself is to show him my strength and determination. But I would know what your father would say. Is Obi strong enough to stand by Ilena? Is the Wellesley of today strong enough for the Princess?"

Ilena looked at him with an expression that Obi did not fully understand, but that pulled him. "I would answer it yes, but even since then I have always believed it, so I may not be the one to answer that question best. What does Obi think?"

Obi looked at her, his eyes deep. "Does the Princess still want me?"

"Yes, very much," Ilena answered.

"I very much want the Princess," he answered. "I think, in becoming able to say that I have become strong enough." He paused then said, "Does Ilena love me?"

"Yes, Obi. I love you," Ilena said, her eyes tearing up.

Obi leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss, like he had once before to seal her lips. This one he had promised her when he was ready to unseal her lips. Then he leaned his head next to her's so he spoke quietly in her ear. "I have loved you since you held me in the bushes the first time you found me. I have loved you through the dark lonely nights, with only your memory to comfort me. I was afraid I would not be able to love who you had become, but you have shown me daily that you have become someone I wish to be beside always. And you have learned everything I have taught you." He took a deep breath. "Ilena, will you become my wife, and be obedient to the King and your Master?"

"Yes, Obi, I will," Ilena said obediently. "Will you become my consort and go where I must go, and strengthen me when my heart fails?"

"Yes, Ilena, I will." Obi said, no doubts in his voice.

"Then, I am very happy," Ilena said, reaching her hand up to touch the side of his face softly. He lowered his head and she gave him the passionate kiss she owed him.

Obi pulled away from her after a short time. He still needed to protect her at this time and place, but it was a little easier because of the promise.

"Obi, what's next?" Ilena asked.

"Next we must go and tell it to Master, and because she should know it, also Mistress." Even as he said it, he knew where and when. He stood, helped her up, and helped her walk back to her wheelchair. He called Marcus and Henry to him. He had Marcus push her wheelchair and Henry he sent ahead to the Rose office to inform Zen and Shirayuki they were coming.

When they arrived at the Rose office, everyone was expecting them. But Obi had not taken Ilena into the office proper, rather, he had taken her to his tree there in that courtyard. When she was in position, he lept up to the banister of the balcony. "Master," he called. Zen turned in surprise and looked at him. "Please bring Mistress to the tree," he said. Zen's eyes were wide, but he nodded. Obi dropped back down off the balcony and returned to Ilena's side to wait. Shirayuki would have to come down by way of the stairs.

Obi looked up at the balcony. Tairn and Dane were standing there, watching them. Obi felt a little twinge in his heart and for a moment he wished it was Mitsuhide and Kiki that were standing there, yet it also seemed appropriate that this would be witnessed by a member of the Family and a man who was the eyes and ears of the King. Soon Zen appeared, escorting Shirayuki formally across the courtyard.

When they reached the tree, Obi went down on one knee. Ilena reached for him. He turned and held out his hand and she lifted herself out of the chair and slid to both of her knees beside him, not able to balance herself on one knee. When she was steady, Obi turned back to Zen and Shirayuki. He looked up into their eyes earnestly. "Master, Mistress, Ilena has consented to be my wife, and I to be her consort. May we have your permission?"

Shirayuki raised her free hand to her mouth and her eye watered. She nodded. Zen stared in surprise, then slowly smiled at both of them, kneeling before him, "Yes," he said. He let go of Shirayuki's hand and crouched down between them and wrapped his arms around their necks and gave them both a hug at the same time. "I love you both. Thank you very much," he said.

"For Master, and Mistress...and Ilena, I would do anything," Obi said.

Ilena smiled. "For Zen, Obi, and Clarines...and Princess Shirayuki, I would do anything," she said.

Zen squeezed them one more time, then stood and stepped back. Shirayuki took his place and hugged them both as well. "Congratulations", she said.

"Thank you, Mistress," they said, hugging her back.

"Hey," frowned Zen. "Why did you hug her and not me?"

"Ah, it was unexpected," Obi said. Ilena held out her free arm. The other one was holding Obi's hand very tightly. Obi held out his free arm as well. Zen paused a moment then stepped back to them and they gave him a Father and Mother hug, a thing he had been waiting for for a very long time, though he only just realized it at that moment.

When he would have left it, they wouldn't let him, holding onto him tightly. "Eh?" he asked them.

"Well," Ilena said, "Obi has been waiting for this gift for some time. And I'm afraid."

"Oh?" he asked, holding her just a little more gently.

"Me, too," Obi said.

"You, too, what?" Zen asked him.

"I'm afraid, too."

"Not." Zen said.

"Why do you believe her, and not me?" Obi said sadly "Especially when she has a different reason than she said, and I don't?"

Zen looked at Ilena suspiciously out of the corner of his eyes. "Do you?" he asked her.

Ilena smiled, "Of course. I'm waiting for Princess Shirayuki to get jealous enough to come join us." She looked up at Shirayuki with a teasing twinkle in her eyes.

Shirayuki got a surprised look on her face, then gave an exasperated look back at Ilena. "You should just say it, then, Ilena," she said. She got down with them and put her arms around Zen and Ilena. They let go of each other and added her to the group hug. Obi smiled at Shirayuki, glad to have her there also. Then they let it go.

Zen lifted himself and Shirayuki up, then sighed. "Well, that leaves us," he said to her. He looked at her for a moment, then took her into a gentle embrace. "It's going to be difficult for me, I think, but I will do my best."

Obi and Ilena, still kneeling on the ground, looked up at the two whom they adored, their eyes drinking in the scene. As Shirayuki reached up to hold Zen in agreement and support, Obi turned to Ilena and, when she turned to him, kissed her. "Will they make it?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Master and Mistress are very strong, and there are many of us to help them." He and Ilena looked back at Zen and Shirayuki, who were looking at them also.

"I'm glad you're both happy," Zen said to them. "And I'm glad you're staying with me. I don't think I would like very much to have the second set of you leaving also just because you're now a couple."

They smiled back at him. "It won't be so easy."

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, and motioned to Obi he could rise.

Obi turned to Ilena and helped her back into her wheelchair. He stood beside her and bowed to Zen and Shirayuki. "We will stay here a while longer, Master, Mistress." They nodded and turned away, returning to the Rose office. Obi watched Dane and Tairn. When they returned into the Rose office, Obi knew Zen had returned there also.

Obi looked down at Ilena. "What are you afraid of?"

Ilena looked up at him. "Were you honest in saying you were afraid?" Obi looked at her silently, then finally nodded. "Then was it for the same reason?" She held his hand very tightly. "In crossing this boundary, now if you are taken from me, I will break," she said. "I am very afraid, but I think it's only because it's a new thing."

Obi nodded. "Before now, if you had been taken from me, I would have broken, but I won't now. Now, I'm afraid that I will break you."

Ilena looked at him seriously. "It's only as I have said. Only if you are where I can never reach you again will I break. I'm too strong to break in any other way."

Obi nodded. "King Brother said to me in my letter. ' _Your test is to learn to support Ilena from the proper distance._ ' Master explained it to me. It means that for Ilena to not worry and to be strong, Obi must stand by her side, then King Brother will accept him."

Ilena looked at him, eyes wide. "I'm very glad I told you to have Master Zen interpret that. You would have walked away and broken."

Obi looked at her, surprised. "That's what Master said. He meant to thank you for telling me to do that."

Ilena put her face in her hand. "I think I shall scold Izana very much when he comes."

"I think I would like that," Obi said very seriously. Ilena sighed.

Obi looked out over the courtyard, then asked, "How will Eldest Son react?"

Ilena looked at him curiously. "I don't know?"

Obi looked at her, concerned. "He also loves you, and has cared for you since you were small. I'm concerned he may find his jealousy is great enough to undo what's been done here."

Ilena looked at him, a carefully neutral expression on her face. "Perhaps it's a question to ask Thayne. If you wish it, I'll wait to re-enter the offices until the matter is settled." The glint of the falcon appeared in her eye. "I'm still not willing to let him go. I'll wait to see if he will break or accept it."

Obi looked at her sadly, with a soft expression on his face. "It is so hard for you to allow him freedom."

Ilena nodded. "I cannot accept it. Maybe after I've had time to understand that I don't need to be afraid of losing Obi, I'll be able to see it."

Obi tilted his head. "Is it because only he was alive, when there were no others to support Ilena?"

Ilena's eyes teared and she looked away from him. He pulled her back to him gently. "Ilena, I am here. I will not die." He looked into her eyes seriously. "Alone I am already strong. Now I have Ilena to watch my back, and she has given me Thayne and her beloved Eldest Son. I am not afraid."

Ilena looked into his eyes until she received the comfort and strength she needed from his steady gaze, then nodded. He slipped his hand down behind her and held her to him, kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could and held on to him.

When Ilena had relaxed sufficiently, Obi said to her, "I'll leave you here, where it's safe. When I understand what Petroi will do, I'll set him where he needs to be and come for you again."

Ilena looked up at him, her face still mostly hidden within their embrace. "Leave Henry here with me and take Marcus. It's still not safe for you to be alone in the castle." Obi nodded.

-o-o-o-

When they arrived at the office, Marcus entered first. Thayne and Petroi had been released from their room after two days had passed. They would likely be in the office, and Marcus knew that if Petroi had become angry, it would be his responsibility to see to the safety of Obi. From his own experience in watching Petroi, he knew that the personal guard of the princess had the hardest time restraining himself when Obi and Ilena spoke to each other.

Obi didn't speak to her on purpose overly much, indeed Marcus knew that compared to the past, the amount of attention Obi gave to Ilena was very small. Still, it had taken Petroi the first day to accept that when he heard Ilena speak, it was almost exclusively to Obi unless there was a visitor to the office. Being able to watch the four who were teaching him stay steady, finding it no strange thing, had been helping him. However, the words spoken that mid-morning had caught the attention of all of them.

It certainly wasn't a surprise, the proposal. The whole Family had been waiting for it since Mother had been taken by Master Zen and placed beside Obi, and the Immediate Family, now all gathered in the same place finally, had known it was imminent. Indeed, Grandfather had warned Thayne and Petroi on their first night that Master Zen had already asked for the King's permission, and it was expected to arrive, with a positive answer, in but a few days. Thus, they'd had time to prepare, but Petroi was still in a delicate state. Truthfully, it would have been better for the sake of Petroi if Obi could have held off on proposing to Ilena for even two more days, or so Marcus felt. The knight and personal guard of the princess still had not seen Ilena with his own eyes yet, and waiting until he had might have made it an easier thing to accept.

Marcus and Henry had gone on alert, but not put undue attention on Petroi when Obi had hit the ground and started talking. Grandfather had turned to Petroi and watched him carefully, to see what he would do. Thayne had also watched him, waiting to offer him what support he could. When Obi had called for Marcus and Henry, Grandfather had ordered Thayne and Petroi to their room first, before he would let the other two go, using them as a shield and restraint until the door to their room could provide it.

Marcus didn't know what to expect, but he hoped Grandfather and Thayne had managed to prepare Petroi for Obi to come and speak with him. It was only to be expected the Master would come to see what the results of the test were. When he entered the upper office, all three men were in the main room. That could be a good sign. As Obi walked into the room behind him, the eyes of the three slipped to him. Marcus saw Petroi's eyes register who it was, begin to go hard, then slip to sorrow. Obi didn't see it because as he walked up to stand just to the side of, and behind, Marcus, Grandfather knelt formally with bowed head and a fist on the ground before him, and the other two followed suit immediately. Marcus knew that if he wasn't standing guard, he would also be required to bow to Obi today.

Obi paused at the unusual behavior. "What is it?" he asked Grandfather.

"It is right to give honor to the Consort," Grandfather answered.

Marcus, standing so close to him, felt Obi restrain himself. He had never liked being pushed up to heights, they all knew, but he had also been very good at learning to bear with it properly. Obi managed somehow to make his sigh come out as just a released deep breath. Marcus was proud of him.

Marcus looked at the backs of the men before him, even as he was sure Obi was. Grandfather was Grandfather, leading the other two and expecting obedience. Thayne was tense, but with suppressed excitement. He'd been looking forward to this day, as it was his major dream coming to fruition. Petroi also couldn't relax, and his back said he was very conflicted. For the moment, he wasn't a threat, but Marcus stayed on guard.

The voice of Father drifted peaceably into the room and covered them like a blanket. "I am come for the sake of Eldest Son. What may I do?" Even Marcus was stunned. Everyone was very still, then Petroi began to tremble. Obi walked past Marcus, who could not stop him, but could follow after him to stand near.

He watched as Obi bent down to Petroi and placed one hand on the trembling man's shoulder and with the other lifted his head by the chin. Tears were streaming down Petroi's face. Obi looked into his eyes. Marcus could not know what he saw. "Do you hate me?" Obi asked quietly.

The hard look came back briefly, but Petroi shook his head. "I cannot. I've known from the beginning, and you have taught me that I do not want to, nor is it necessary to."

Obi nodded, accepting the answer. His eyes sad, he asked, "Are you angry with Ilena?"

Petroi's face twisted in anguish, and he could not answer for a while. Obi waited. "It's as if her light has been removed from me altogether before there was ever a chance to feel of it again myself."

"What is it you need so that you may know that her light is still yours to ask for?" Obi asked compassionately.

Petroi stared at Obi in shocked surprise. He rocked back on his heel, sitting up on his knee, and looked at Obi, trying to comprehend what he had just been asked. Obi continued to look at him compassionately. Petroi looked around the room at the others. Marcus responded to his questioning look with a small smile. It was also his first time to see Obi in full-on Father mode, and he was being very strongly affected by it, but he'd heard enough about Father from the experience of others to understand it. Petroi looked to Thayne next.

Thayne turned his head just enough to look at Obi. Obi gave him a nod, not taking his eyes from Petroi. Thayne sat up on his heel in imitation of Petroi and faced him, his face calm and also smiling his recognition of and trust in Father. When Petroi had received from Thayne what he needed, he glanced at Grandfather, who quietly held his pose, his body relaxed in a state of complete trust and obedience, giving Petroi the strength he needed to return to that state himself.

Coming to himself and realizing he had moved, Petroi quickly returned to his original submissive posture, bowing his head in apology. "Ah, it's not a thing I may ask for yet, but..., to hear her call my name, and be able to go to her, and...," his voice, which had been getting more and more pained finally caught.

"Have her hold you again," finished Obi quietly.

Petroi went still, afraid. Then he nodded once.

"Petroi," Obi called him, his voice still soft, yet commanding. Petroi looked up at him, cowering slightly, but bolstered by the fact there had been no condemnation in the call. "Would Mother have chosen me if I was going to prevent her from loving her Children?" Obi tilted his head slightly and watched his face. When it went to confused, he added, "I will only be jealous of her bed, for that is mine. There is only one Father." And now Obi's face did go hard. Petroi nodded hurriedly. Even Marcus didn't want what was behind that look directed towards him, and he knew he paled slightly. Thayne, who had stayed upright to support Petroi, went back to bowing over his knee, also submitting to Obi's rightful claim. Obi very forcefully held Petroi's eyes until Petroi fully submitted.

When Obi was satisfied, he stood, releasing his harshness. Looking down at Petroi, he said, "You are very near to completing your current task. Continue to work hard for Grandfather. When he and I are in agreement, then you'll be able to meet with her. She's waiting to give you the light you need when you're able to receive it."

"Yes, Master Obi," Petroi answered. In his voice was hope. In his back was resolve. Marcus sighed inside in relief, though he kept proper alertness for his position as guard. No one was under any illusion it was going to be easy from here, but the current hurdle had been crossed successfully. Obi turned and left the room. Marcus followed him out.

When they were a sufficient distance away, and up on the roof, Obi paused and looked at Marcus. "I'll not be able to give him any time. The next difficulty will come tonight. Please warn Grandfather and Thayne. The best I can do is to take her across the hall to my room tonight, but the lot of you are going to have to become prepared and used to ignoring what will be happening from now on in the bedroom. I plan on moving over tomorrow. It's not my fault if all of your careful training becomes for you a cursing from this time."

Marcus bowed slightly. "Yes, Master Obi. I shall be sure it is understood."

Obi looked at him just a little longer, then started moving again, shaking his head as he went.


	23. Wild

**CHAPTER 23 Wild**

When they arrived again above the Rose office, Obi paused to look down on his prize and his burden. Ilena was sitting quietly in her chair under his tree, her hands clasped together in her lap, staring at him, as if she had been waiting for him to come over the roof. Henry was kneeling in the grass beside her, a quiet support. He also was looking up to see Obi standing strong upon the roof, Marcus following obediently behind him. After receiving his fill of the sight, Obi was suddenly a blur of motion as he, with great familiarity, dropped from the roof to the balcony railing to the ground. Marcus was able to catch up to him on the ground as he walked to greet Ilena.

Obi bent down and kissed Ilena's forehead. "Petroi will be okay, Ilena," he said. "He'll be working hard to see Mother again. I hope you'll also work hard so that you'll be prepared to greet him properly."

Ilena was submissive for the shortest required time, then she reached up and grasped his jacket and pulled him down to her and kissed him soundly. "I promise," she said, "I won't make you jealous." Then she pulled him even closer and whispered in his ear. She released him and looked at him calmly but with her eyes still flaming with hunger. "Really, Obi. You should be much more careful how you approach me. From the time you came from there to here, you have been thinking only of your new wife and what you will do with her. Must we also take a few days away to become calm?"

"I would not be opposed to it," Obi answered in the same vein.

"I would!" called Zen from the balcony. Dane stood next to him, his arms folded, probably having told Zen they were misbehaving. "If I have to separate you two until your scheduled visit to Falcon's Hollow, I will! Behave!" He continued to mumble to himself, but they could both hear it. "If they get me going, we'll all never make it. Wild animals."

Obi and Ilena grinned. Obi took off for the balcony, landing on the railing before Zen had reached the door. "Sorry, Master," his grin gave the lie to the words, "we'll probably not be able to help it for a while."

Zen turned his head and gave him a sour look. "Should I have made you wait until we were done then, after all?"

Obi shook his head. "You said King Brother would want to see if I would be strictly obedient and stay as close to her as possible as quickly as possible. I couldn't wait, or I wouldn't have been properly supporting your goal to keep her by your side."

Zen turned and looked at Obi. He was being serious. "Did you actually consider postponing it further?"

Obi nodded. "That's what I wanted. Rio told me that it was better to be obedient, and Leah said that she would tell Ilena the same."

Zen put his hand to his head. "I guess I did say that, didn't I. I do appreciate you wanting to support me in my goals, but Obi, please don't become used to being obedient to my brother. Remember, the last time he asked one of the people close to me to do something, Shirayuki was sent away for two years, taking you with her, and it ended up being more like almost three years. If he asks you to do something again, say no until he's talked to me, okay?"

Obi looked at him with his head tilted questioningly. "Was it a bad thing?"

Zen shook his head. "No. I did say it without saying you shouldn't. I'll also watch what I say in the future. It's only this time he's laughing because he knows I've stepped my foot into the other surprise he set up for me."

"What is that, Master?" Obi asked innocently.

Zen glared at him, but Ilena's laughter rang from below them. Obi looked down from his perch, twisting to see her below the balcony, Marcus and Henry having gotten her chair brought over. Zen walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down on her also. "I see Izana speaks to you the same way he does to me," Ilena grinned up at Zen. "We'll try to not make it too difficult for you, Master Zen. I'll be scolding him for Obi's sake. Shall I also scold him for yours?"

Zen's sour face didn't change. "Yes, please. And I should like to be present to hear it."

"Shall I give you a kiss, Master?" Obi offered.

"No!" Zen said, and shoved him off the railing.

Obi somersaulted in the air and landed beside Ilena. He looked back up at Zen and sighed. "Really, Master, one of these days, you should just say yes." Ilena nodded agreement.

"Get back to work," Zen scowled at them. They grinned back up at him, Marcus and Henry smiling with them. "How is it I get the pack of wild animals?" he bemoaned.

Dane said, from behind him, "Because the icicles aren't as warm and cuddly, and in the end, that's what you would rather have."

Zen put his elbow on the railing and sighed. "I suppose. But I do like some restraint."

*Pfft*. He looked down to see Obi's hand over his mouth. He raised his eyebrow.

"Only because it helps you with your own restraint," Ilena said mildly. "I'm afraid Tairn needs to understand that is his main role as Mitsuhide's substitute."

Tairn's head appeared on the other side of Zen. "I thought that was Aiden's job?" Zen hit him on the head. "Ouch! Okay, okay. I got it."

Aiden leaned back against the railing, looking out of the corner of his eyes at Ilena and Obi. The others were a little surprised to see him. It was the first he had joined them on the balcony. "I can do that - after all, it's what I'm here for."

Zen looked at him. "Why did you wait until now?"

Instead of answering Zen, Aiden turned to lean on his hands and address Ilena, "While you're in this phase, have you properly considered how you're going present Obi so that he'll be accepted when you're raised up?"

Ilena reached over to Obi and took his hand. She tugged on it. "Sit, Obi," she said. He sat cross legged on the ground. Then she looked back up at Aiden. "Yes, I have."

Aiden's eyes widened slightly. "Well, that's good. He'll not have so far to go as Shirayuki then."

"No," she agreed. "He has already learned very much, even to surpassing my expectations."

Obi took the hand he was holding and kissed the back of it, taking his reward, then looked back up at Aiden with a serious expression. "I've been practicing being obedient to Ilena since she was five and I was eight. I think that should be a sufficient amount of time."

Zen's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you're willing to so easily say you will go with her if my brother takes her?"

Obi held up his hand in defense. "No, no, Master. I can so easily not worry about that because Master will not lose. Rather, it's how I can stand to be yoked to a title and lands. Though I am definitely not looking forward to having to join the ranks of lords in the court." Obi shuddered.

Zen softened his look. Obi looked at him, then sighed. "See, you want to kiss me again. I really wish you just would." Zen startled in distaste.

Ilena said mildly, "Obi, I think that is too intimate for Master Zen. You need to think of a better reward for him to give you." She looked at Obi, then back up at Zen. "He needs touch, you see, as his reward, Master Zen, and for some reason a kiss is what he has chosen specifically. But perhaps something like this would be acceptable?" She retrieved her hand from Obi and ruffled his hair. He leaned into it. They could almost hear him purr. "It's my personal favorite," Ilena said, "I just can't reach him very well from the chair."

Zen stared at Ilena, open mouthed. "Is that what it is?"

"Yes, Master Zen, that is all it is."

He closed his mouth. "I will consider it. ...Now, it really is time to get to work." He looked at the people below him sternly and they bowed. Satisfied he turned and took himself back to his desk, then sighed. He'd gotten behind for the day, again.

Ilena continued to look up at the other people at the railing, and Obi watched her. She looked at Tairn. He nodded. He would let Izana know what had happened today, and he would help restrain Zen and Shirayuki. She nodded back and he turned and followed Zen in. Ilena looked at Dane. He grinned at her and winked. She smiled back and he also went back to his work. Then she looked at Aiden with a serious expression her face. Obi was a little surprised he had waited for her attention. Then he caught the look in the back of Aiden's eyes as he looked at Ilena. Ilena bowed slightly to him and said, "Thank you Lord Aiden."

Obi, looking intently at the man above him, saw the effect she had on him and sighed. As Aiden, too, walked back into the office, Obi asked quietly, "Ilena, is there not anyone you don't effect?"

"No, Obi. I believe it is the effect of being a Wisteria."

Obi thought about that as he rose to lead them back to their own offices. "That does seem likely. Is it also why the lords wanted you by Zen's side?"

"Yes, Obi, I believe it was a factor. ...Do you know why I selected Lord Aiden for the Rose office?" she asked as the four walked to enter the castle proper. Obi shook his head. "Because he is level headed, and capable of holding Zen's trust, of course, but also because he was against Shirayuki becoming Princess. He was the first to suggest that I should be placed next to Zen, as soon as he understood my role in the Court of Lords. A person with his qualities, and the ability to understand instinctively who I was, needed to be where he could both support Zen and learn exactly who and what I really was, lest he become our worst opponent in the castle. He's only content because he knows I'll be accepted by Izana and Zen. Anything less, and he would stand against us."

Obi looked at her, surprised. "He is your supporter, as Princess?"

Ilena nodded. "I have many Children who love me, but he alone, outside the Immediate Family, supports me for who I really am. He is, therefore, very valuable to me." She looked at Obi. "For our sake, you should some time take the opportunity to tell him who you really are. It will help ease his mind. He won't tell anyone else, but he will then be able to more appropriately support you when you do enter the ranks of the lords properly."

"Ilena, the depth of your capacity to manipulate people and situations still regularly astounds me," Obi half complained, half praised. Ilena took his hand and rubbed her cheek with the back of it, then kissed it, but didn't say anything. Obi sighed. "I'll talk to him, when an opportunity arises, and well before I must enter that arena. I'm sure I could use a lot of training before that happens also." He looked down at her. "Will I ever be done with the training?"

She looked up at him softly. "Of course, Obi. Then it will be the hard part - that of putting it into practice. But I have faith in you. You are more than capable of putting anything you learn into practice. You have already proven that to me many times."

Obi stopped, making Henry stop suddenly also. He bent down and gave Ilena a tender kiss. "You're really going to make it hard to wait until tonight, you know?"

Ilena took a deep, steadying breath. "I think it's going to be your fault, especially if you're going to keep rewarding me that way."

Marcus put his hand on Obi's shoulder, bringing him back to the present reality. He smiled at Obi when Obi looked at him, startled, but his eyes were stern. "Ah," Obi rubbed the back of his head, "thank you, Marcus." He began walking again. Forward movement was best.

When they arrived back at the offices, it was nearly lunch time. Ilena had Obi go with her into the Lower office and sit opposite her at her desk. It was unusual for her to be that formal, so Obi paid close attention. She spoke to Grandfather, asking if he thought it was time. He did, so Ilena began testing Obi. After the first three questions, which he handled automatically, his sweat caught up to him. She was so sudden with such things. He somehow managed to make it through the test, Grandfather agreeing, and she congratulated him on passing up to Agent. He sat for a moment to recover, then asked why she never warned him she was going to begin tests.

"Because you really are an Agent," she said. "You can expect to be under similar stressful situations in the future. I can't test your capability to handle them if I don't give you one myself."

"Ah." Obi hoped it would be easier, nonetheless, if it ever did happen in the future.

"You will be." She said, not really looking at him.

"Really, when do I get to learn how to read minds?" he asked a bit peeved.

"After you learn how to read every little nuance and understand every motivation of every person you talk to. Then it just comes naturally."

Obi looked at her eyes wide. "You're serious?"

"In your case, yes."

Obi covered his eyes. "I think I need to take a break for a day or two. That is going to be very difficult."

"It happens in the training after you reach Captain, so you can start practicing now if you want, but the test is still about three weeks off."

"Guh?!" He felt like he'd been hit in the gut. "So soon?!"

Ilena looked at him sympathetically. "Yes. Just like Princess Shirayuki. But just like her, you can do it. After all, you have to be ready to be announced by the time she is."

Obi sat non-living for a moment. Then finally he took a breath again. "Ah." He blinked a few times. "Announced as Consort to the Princess?"

Ilena shook her head. "No I'll get your title this time. The Princess won't be announced until Izana comes for the formal announcement."

"Aren't they the same?"

"No. Master Zen will announce his candidate of choice to the lords here who are complaining. That's when we will be first publicly announced as well. It's not the one the Lord of Tarc is looking for from Zen. It's the one he's looking for from you. What we've done today is not sufficient, after all, for him."

"Oh. So should I have waited after all?"

Ilena shook her head. "No. He'll also recognize the significance of you taking me to your bed. That's slightly different as well." She sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know it's difficult."

Obi had a strong suspicion she had just said the last for Petroi's benefit not his, and his eyes narrowed. She looked back at him innocently. He sighed and stood, placing his hands on the desk, leaning down close to her. Very quietly, he said to her, "That is not allowed, yet." She looked at him, completely submissive. He was impressed she'd learned to be so fully in control, then he remembered George's comment that she was always in control. So, she had finally decided to let him see it. His eyes narrowed just a little more.

She looked sad, and, before he could think about what he was seeing, her hand was moving. For all her speed, he was faster. Before he understood what had happened, he was holding her arm twisted down on the desk and his other hand was at her throat. He was even crouching on top of her desk. He didn't blink, but he did come slowly back to the present as she held very still. He sighed. "Ilena, this is why I keep doing things I don't know I'm doing. My body has learned to move before my mind understands. You musn't ever attack me, please, unless we've agreed to a practice match." He held her eyes. She was surprised, but not afraid.

Her eyes also studied his. She had a thing she wanted to say, but he wasn't ready just yet. He couldn't move until she submitted. "Obi, can we have a practice match?" she asked it anyway.

"Why?" it came out a little cold.

"Because I'm not ready to relinquish to you yet," she answered.

He pondered that. "Don't move." She nodded slightly, as much as his grip on her would allow. He let go of her slowly and got down off her desk. He still faced her, his arms folded. She didn't let go of his eyes either.

"It isn't possible for you to attack me," he said to her.

"No," she agreed.

He remembered that she had said that before. He'd gotten too close to her this time, a thing he had been refraining from before whenever it felt like she was testing him. She had pulled him in this time. "I'm not pleased it's on your schedule," he said.

Ilena shrugged slightly. "It's the first time you've given me an opening. I'll take the match whenever you want it to be."

He could feel it. He could control the timing, or he could control the Queen. He pursed his lips and his eyes went hard. "Very well," he said, his voice matching his eyes.

He wheeled her chair out to the edge of the patio, then picked her up and carried her out to the corner of the courtyard past the tree where there would be room and set her in the middle of the clear area. She seemed to balance just fine on her own. He wondered how much stronger she could have become in just a few short weeks. He crouched down in front of her at a distance longer than arm's reach. "You're sure about this?" he gave her one last chance to back down.

She looked at him as calm as ever. "Yes, Obi," she answered, seemingly as obediently as ever.

Without warning, Obi put his hand on the ground and swung a kick at her head. He didn't use his full force. He wasn't testing her strength today, just her speed. She easily blocked it, without blinking. He noticed how she used her whole body to shed the force of the blow into the ground, rather than take it with her body. She was good. With one kick he could see it. He paused slightly, just to see what reaction her eyes had. She was up for the challenge.

He went into a full test, though it was for one who couldn't move her lower body. Though most of his attacks were meant to be dodged or blocked, there were a few she turned into attacks against him, grabbing him and throwing him in a way he didn't anticipate, but handled just fine. There were a few times she had to improvise. He could see her normal reaction would be to dodge in such a way that she would have fallen from her sitting position and not been able to rise up again. It meant that she had to take a few blows that otherwise wouldn't have fallen on her, but she didn't flinch. When three fell on her in a row, he stopped. She was tiring sufficiently that she had slowed down. He watched her again from a distance of more than an arm's length.

Ilena looked at him, then bowed, but didn't take her eyes off of him, like any good dark runner. "I yield," she said, but her eyes said it was temporary until she was stronger. After a respectful pause, she asked, "May I rest?" Obi nodded and she collapsed on her back into the grass, letting out a long breath. "Obi is very fast," she said quietly. "It will be good practice for Ilena."

Obi looked at her for a moment, then answered, also quietly, "But you must do as Petroi taught you. Ask for it properly, not by starting a fight."

Ilena lifted her head, and looked at him, then rested again. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

He relaxed slightly, going from a crouch to sitting on the ground, his arms resting on his knees. "Ilena, how many days in your expected plan before you are capable of martial arts?"

Ilena didn't bat an eye. "One hundred days until I am a weak to moderate opponent. Likely another thirty to be worth considering."

Obi calculated. "Hmm...it will be getting pretty cold by then." Ilena nodded. "Try to make it sooner."

Ilena smiled slightly. "I'll try to."

He crawled over to her, held her hands down and kissed her. She didn't resist him. "Do you yield to the Consort, Queen of Knight?" he asked her.

"I do," she answered, "but I want the right to rechallenge when I get my legs back."

"No," he said. She looked at him, distressed. "I'm willing to spar with you, and help you regain your strength, but from this time on, the Queen must yield to the Consort."

Ilena looked at him and into him. A faint smile played about her lips and her eyes lit with pride for just a moment. "Very well," she said. "I, Queen of Knight, yield to the Queen's Consort. ...But now you've made me want you very badly, Obi."

He grinned a pointed grin at her. "Good." He rose to his feet. "I'm going to go get assassinated."

Ilena nodded, her eyes hungry again. "Make sure you go by the library after you're done. Princess Shirayuki won't remember to come back for lunch either, since they'll hit you both at the same time."

"Got it," he said, and walked away from her. It was going to be interesting, dancing with this moon, but that suited him too. He really did hate being bored, and the castle wasn't boring any more, not since Ilena had come.

-o-o-o-

Obi was in the medical wing, at the first of the three exits to the gardens, when he was attacked from that direction. Already on high alert from being with Ilena, he immediately dropped to the floor and sent out the call that his attackers had begun. He found it interesting, as he widened his view just a little, that the guards that were supposed to be on the door to the pharmacy and the entrance to the walkway to the garrison were not present. He wondered, in the still part of his mind, if the two he was fighting were the two who had been on those doors, and if the third guard that was supposed to be on the pharmacy had been left off today.

It felt good to get some exercise and warm up in today. He noticed, after about two minutes of fighting, that he recognized some of their moves from when he had fought Petroi. He wondered if Petroi had also fought and learned while he and Ilena were in Tarc. It was likely. He was just putting down the second assassin when his backup arrived. They apologized for their late arrival, saying that they had been detained. "You've sent the names back?" They nodded. Ilena had hoped for the additional information.

"Help me get these two to the prisons. If I put them in, the General can't take them out without repercussions, which we would like to give him, of course." They nodded and together they managed to get them awake enough to only have to half-drag them through the now unguarded door, though another two Children were coming through the doorway now to replace them. Ilena hadn't wanted Ryuu to be completely unguarded. After the assassins were placed in cells and proper guards sent back to the medical wing, Obi headed for the library.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki's assignment for the day was to answer a list of questions Ilena had set her to. She had answered several of them for each of the five families on the list, but there were some she just could not find answers for in the library. Her search was taking her far back into the abandoned stacks. All of a sudden, there were two men with her, one at either end of the row she was standing in. They did not have a friendly look in their eyes. She froze for a moment. A book fell off the shelf in front of her. She automatically bent down to pick it up.

"Miss Shirayuki, run this way," a quiet voice hissed at her, and a finger pointed the correct direction to go. She picked up the book and nodded. As she stood, she suddenly ran that direction, throwing the book at the man when she got close enough. As he ducked, another young man ran into him, knocking him down. She ran past the man who was knocked down and the young man grabbed her sleeve and pulled her with him, also running as fast as he could. Oddly enough, he was taking her further into the stacks, not towards people. She started to pull against him. He turned and looked at her, smiling. "Your guards are this way. It's okay. Mistress Ilena doesn't want the rest of the castle to know she's hunting." He looked further behind them, then slowed down, "Ah, but we're losing them." He winked at her. "Make sure when we're cornered you look scared to keep their attention." Shirayuki looked at him like he was crazy. Surely that wouldn't be hard, and would be very appropriate, even for him, as he didn't look armed. They would only have books to throw to defend themselves.

The young man stopped and looked around like he was desperate, yet lost. Shirayuki shifted so she was gripping his sleeve. She could see he was listening to hear the footsteps of her attackers. When he thought they were close enough, he ran forward again, grasping her wrist, so as to not lose her. They rounded a corner quickly and found themselves in the corner he had warned her about. They spun around, him in front of her, now very serious. From both directions came one of each of the men who had tried to trap her before. Shirayuki obligingly let her fear show, cowering behind her sudden protector. "Get down," he told her. She moved into the very corner and crouched down to make herself very small. He seemed content with that. It certainly made her easier to protect. Shirayuki hoped he wouldn't have to take whatever attack had been meant for her.

When the two men had taken the last step committing them to no escape for themselves, the man in front of Shirayuki made a slight noise, and suddenly four men dropped from the top of the stacks to pin down the men after Shirayuki, two for each one. Shirayuki could see movement behind the struggling men and stood up to look down the aisles. Coming from somewhat farther away were castle soldiers. By the time they arrived, the first two men had been subdued. Shirayuki's guard didn't let her out just yet, though. "Why are you here?" he asked the guards suspiciously.

"Ah," said one of the tallest guards. "I'm Sam." He made a sign and the man guarding Shirayuki started in surprise. "Mistress Ilena knows who I am, but Miss Shirayuki will know this one," he pointed to a young man who had come from the other direction.

"Princess Shirayuki, are you okay?" Shirayuki did recognize the voice. She looked around her guardian. It was a guard she knew from her time at Wistal castle. He had been one of the gate guards there when she first had come to the castle, who had welcomed her regularly until she had moved into the castle proper after becoming a court pharmacist.

"Private Leon! Have you come to Wilant?"

"Yes!" he said grinning hugely. "When I learned you were to be assigned here, I asked for a transfer."

"Eh, ah, because of me?" Shirayuki was taken back.

Leon nodded enthusiastically, then stopped and blushed. "Ah, well. I wanted to help Prince Zen to continue to watch over you."

"Ah..., thank you," she said. It was all she could think to say. Behind the two, Sam and Leon, other soldiers were taking custody of the two who had accosted her.

Her guard seemed still just a little uncomfortable. Sam looked at him and said, "We'll make sure they are guarded appropriately...that is, by the wrong people so we can help with the evidence Mistress Ilena is looking for. And we'll keep an eye on where they go."

Shirayuki's guard tipped his head sideways and looked Sam up and down. "Why?"

"Because we want to see Princess Shirayuki stand where she should," answered Leon.

"So, you've just decided to help out Mistress Ilena, then?" the guard asked.

Leon nodded. "Mistress Ilena has helped Princess Shirayuki quite a lot already, so we want to help, too. When Sam said there was a thing we could do today, and for the next little while, we were quite happy."

"Does Mistress Ilena know you're helping?" the guard asked, looking at Sam again.

Sam shrugged. "She does now, doesn't she?"

The guard sighed. "So...how many of you are there and what are all your names? Then she will know."

Leon happily listed everyone's names. In the end it was rather a lot really, roughly eighteen, but Shirayuki lost count part way through. "We call ourselves the Princess Shirayuki Fan Club...well, Sam calls us that, anyway. He's got the highest rank, so he's the president and gets to name us, or so he says, but he lets me be the vice president."

Shirayuki laughed behind her hand. "Well, thank you very much for coming to help me today," Shirayuki said, smiling at Leon, then Sam. Leon tried hard not to wiggle with delight and Sam bowed in a more dignified manner. Really, Leon reminded Shirayuki of a puppy. Even though he was nearly six years older than when she had first met him, he was still just as openly in admiration of her as he had been then. Her guard shook his head. Shirayuki jumped guiltily. "Ah, and thank you, also, and your companions."

He looked back at her over his shoulder. "No need, Mistress Shirayuki, but you're welcome. ...Ah, Lord Obi is here."

Sam frowned. "Isn't he already supposed to be here?"

The guard shook his head. "No, he was being assassinated also at the same time. Mistress Ilena separated them on purpose to draw them out. It's just these four to worry about for now."

Shirayuki looked worried. "Obi was also targeted?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, but it was nothing he couldn't handle."

"Of course it wasn't, Mistress," Obi said stepping around the shelf. "My, this is a lot of people for one small corner. Hello Sam. Leon, it's good to see you again. I see you've finally gotten to greet Mistress again," he smiled at Leon.

"Did you know they would be here?" Shirayuki's guard asked Obi.

"Ah, I ran into Sam on my way to my own assassination. Leon's been asking to greet Mistress for some time now, so I thought it would be a good opportunity. I'm sorry if it interrupted your work."

The guard shook his head. "No, they came just in time to walk them to the prison. We were able to carry out our duty well enough. It was just surprising. You could have said, you know."

Obi rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, sorry. I'm just getting the hang of listening all the time. I've not got the talking down properly yet. I'll do better next time." Obi looked sadly at the man. "I had to keep telling myself to remember to call my backup as I walked into the medical wing. I barely managed that much."

The guard shook his head resignedly. "Well, keep trying."

"Ah, yes." Obi kept his face neutrally pleasant. "You may go, I think," Obi looked at Sam with a question in his eyes.

Sam nodded. "I'll stay with Miss Shirayuki until her work here is done."

Leon sighed. "I wanted to, but I've already got an assignment for this time."

"And you need to get back to it," Sam reminded him.

"It was good to see you again, Princess Shirayuki," Leon smiled and waved at her.

"And you, Leon," she answered, smiling in return. She smiled at her guard who also bowed and left them. All the other guards had melted away, taking her assailants with them. Obi began walking, and Shirayuki naturally began to follow him. Sam took up the rear, paying attention to their surroundings.

"Was it an interesting adventure for your day, Mistress?" Obi asked her. He wanted to get a feel for where in her shock cycle she was.

"Ah, well, it was unexpected, but it certainly was interesting, I suppose." Shirayuki seemed to still be before the full processing of the event. Things had moved quickly enough to spin her out of her initial fear, but he needed to stay with her until the reality of it all set in and the visceral fear set in. He waited quietly as they walked, letting her brain process it all.

When they finally reached the slightly louder noises of quiet people in the library, and the more open area near the central stairs, it finally sunk in. He could see her hands trembling as they clutched her notebook. He found a chair close by the stairs where it was sufficiently open, but not obvious and suggested she sit in it.

Shirayuki sat rather automatically. "Mistress," he called her. She looked at him, rather wide eyed. He placed his hand on her head. "It's okay. I'm sorry you weren't warned ahead of time, but Ilena made sure you would be very safe. Your guard was one of her best agents here in the castle."

Shirayuki turned to him, but her eyes were still not focusing well. "Really, Obi, I do think knowing ahead of time would have been much better. Isn't it Ilena who said that it is better to know before hand?"

"Yes," he answered. "...Would you have been able to walk naturally? Or would you have been looking over your shoulders every few seconds? It's hard to know if you would have given the plan away by the knowing ahead."

Shirayuki thought on that. "Well, I guess I don't know. Can we try it next time, though? I would really rather be prepared."

"Yes, Mistress," Obi bowed. "I'll let Ilena know that is your preference."

Shirayuki stopped and stared at Obi. "Wait. Does there have to be a next time?"

Obi smiled gently at her. "Mistress, if you're a Princess candidate, and then a Princess, what do you think?"

Shirayuki considered it, then sighed, her shoulders relaxing in resignation. "I suppose I should also begin the process of becoming immune to poisons, then, shouldn't I?"

"Most likely," Obi agreed. Then he paused in reflection. "I wonder if Ilena has had to do that?"

Shirayuki nodded. "She said so, when we talked in Osterly, that she had spent quite a bit of time learning to overcome poisons so the men under Earl College couldn't kill her off."

"Oh, is that what it was?" Obi said. He didn't quite believe that particular reason, but it was good enough. Shirayuki seemed mostly calmed of the current event at this point. "How goes your research?" he asked her.

Shirayuki frowned as she looked down at her paper. "It isn't going so well," she sighed. "I've managed to find the answers to some of the questions, but there are many that I haven't been able to find." She looked back up at him. "That's why I was so deep in the stacks. I'd gone to find books that weren't in the general sections."

Obi looked over the questions, then looked around the library. "Well, I need to get to my next appointment, but Mistress, perhaps it would help you to consider that there are more things in the library than just the books." He smiled at her, then waved as he walked down the stairs. Shirayuki waved back, then looked down at her notebook and the page accusing her. She reread a few of the questions for the first family, then looked around the library to see what else was in it. It finally occurred to her. There were other people in the library. Rather a lot of them, actually. She sighed.

"Sam?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes, Miss Shirayuki?" he answered her politely.

"Is there anyone here in the library today in any of these families?" she pointed to the list in her lap.

He looked over her shoulder and read the names. Then he looked around the room. Pointing he said. "Over there is one son, and over there another. I believe I've seen some of the others here today as well, though they may be within the stacks at the moment."

Shirayuki sighed again. Ilena did love making her meet people face to face. At least here they were more closely her age. As she rose to go and introduce herself to the son of the first family on her list, she wondered if Ilena was going to make her remember their faces and ask if she wanted to hire any of them onto her personal staff as well. She was quite certain Ilena would. It wasn't going to be just a simple question and answer conversation. She was supposed to test them, too, and probably should expect to also be tested. Becoming a Princess was hard, sometimes. Shirayuki firmly placed Zen in the front of her mind. Her goal was worth it. Once she had worked up her determination again, she marched herself down to intrude.

-o-o-o-

Obi returned to the Lower office and gave his report to Ilena. He ate his late lunch, certain Shirayuki would completely forget to eat today, and worry Zen for not showing up. Having been scolded for not using the Family communication network, he did so, asking that Shirayuki's absence be explained to Zen so he wouldn't worry. Then he went up to the Upper office for his lessons, wondering if Petroi would be allowed outside his room today. It turned out, he wasn't. Obi wasn't surprised, but it was sad. He dove into his lessons, which were now even another step harder, as they were the ones to get to the level of Captain. His instructors were not easy on him, and by the time the lessons were done, he was very worn out. He sat in his tree, not thinking of much, until dinner was called. He kept the mood pleasant, along with everyone else, during dinner.

After dinner, at their personal meeting, Obi looked at Ilena, speculating. "I still want to know how you did all the things you did while also staying by the Earl."

Ilena looked at him. "I only ever said I stayed by the Earl. Each 'Earl' wanted something different from me, after all. If Marcovik left on his business, I didn't go with him, most of the time. I was the decoy. If he needed to appear to be somewhere else, he sent me with one of the others. Since they had no idea what I did when I was with him, I was free to do as I pleased, in the main. When he was in a good mood, he'd let me pick the place 'we' were going to show up. I did on occasion run away, just to get the dopplegangers into trouble, particularly my uncle when we started to fight, though that got me into too much trouble with him after a while and he had to remind me what would happen if I interfered too much in his plans. That was an unpleasant trip."

"What did he do?" Obi asked.

Ilena looked at him seriously. "No. I don't think you need to have any suggestions. You'll do just fine on your own. Besides, if we ever got to fighting like that, one of us would have to kill the other. I don't plan on ever having that happen. I treasure you too much for that."

Obi was quiet for a moment. "Have you ever fought like that with Petroi before?"

Ilena looked at the ceiling. "Perhaps. When I sent him away, and now as I am trying to bring him back."

"It seems to be a rather quiet fight." Obi said.

Ilena shook her head. "Only because you can't hear."

"Oh, do I need to punish him for talking to you? He's not supposed to do that either, you know."

"No, he's not talking to me. That's how I know we are fighting."

"Then what is it I can't hear?" Obi wanted to know.

"His heart." Ilena said quietly, listening again.

Obi shook his head. "No," he said very quietly. "I can hear it." He walked over to Ilena and put his arms around her. "But I can't answer it the way he wants. He will have to cry until he can bear it. Even if we are crying with him."

Ilena sighed. "There is no easy way, is there?"

Obi shook his head again. "No. In this thing, I cannot share Ilena. Ilena is mine." He kissed her neck. She shivered. He breathed on her ear and nipped it lightly. She leaned into him and sighed. Obi pushed Ilena out of the office himself, through the main hall of the wing, and to his room. As soon as the door closed behind them, they could both feel it. The mournful howling of a black hound who has lost its beloved master. Obi took Ilena in his arms to comfort her. "He said it's because he feels he has lost his only access to your light. That if he can hear you call to him and may go to you, he won't mourn. It may be that if we are able to release the punishment sooner, he will be able to accept it sooner."

Ilena nodded into his shoulder. "That may be, but I'll wait until you and Grandfather say he's ready."

Obi kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "I'll speak with Grandfather tomorrow to see when he'll be ready."

Obi helped her prepare for the night, the same as he had in the past when he had been her nurse. But this night, he removed a few more of his restraints, and gently made her his, completing the requirement and the promise, rewarding himself all he desired, and giving to her all the reward she could desire. And he loved her all the more.


	24. What it Means for O&I to be Married

_This has got to be my most favorite chapter of Obi and Ilena._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24 What it Means for Obi and Ilena to be Married**

Ilena woke slowly, an arm heavy over her shoulders, warmth at her back. She rolled over and snuggled deeper into Obi's chest. This seemed familiar...it had happened once before…. Oh, yes. The morning after Shirayuki's debut ball.

-o-o-o-

Ilena asked Henry to leave her in the open atrium in the wing the aides shared. She couldn't bring herself to enter the closed space of her own rooms. He was concerned, but she ordered it and promised she'd go in soon, and he reluctantly left her. She sat there, despondent. She knew Obi was needed by Shirayuki, but she wanted him all the same. She sighed and looked around the open space. Two stories up, the balconies of the second floor where Shirayuki and Miss Kiki's rooms were, and the second suite above hers. Now, if only there were lights up there to imitate the night sky, like in the ballroom. ...But there wasn't any fresh air to stir this room, and she couldn't get up the stairs to enter the small garden she'd heard about.

She looked around the main level again, single rooms on the main floor on one side, the same as above, and on her side, her suite. Hers on the main floor was just like the one above, or so she'd been told. Her eyes went to Obi's door. Without thinking about it much, she wheeled herself over to it, wondering if he was neat, or as messy as she believed. It didn't take too much to pick the lock, and she was in, closing the door behind her and relocking it out of thieves habit. She was right, he was messy, but it was obvious the maids kept up after him. It wasn't as complete a mess as it could have been. She was kind of disappointed, so she went to his bathroom. It was just the same. Sigh. Might as well avail herself while she was there.

Returning to the main room, she looked around in more detail. It was larger than her own bedroom, but not as large as the main sitting room she used as her office. That seemed a good size. The bed was centered, with a wardrobe on the door wall and a desk on the wall on the other side of the bed. Under the window was a sitting bench, like in her own bedroom. It looked like Obi had more foot traffic on the bench than he had sleeping practice in his own bed.

She wheeled herself over to his wardrobe. She wanted out of the uncomfortable formals. Riffling through his clothes, of which there weren't really that many, she managed to find a shirt the maids had missed, crumpled in the bottom. She pulled it out. She wanted to at least have the scent of Obi with her, even if she couldn't have him. Then she pulled out a three-quarter length cloak like what the soldiers wore in the winter. It also had his scent, and the scent of the outdoors, on it. Wheeling to the bed, she put her treasures on it, then proceeded to wriggle out of her formals. It wasn't so easy to undress herself yet, but she managed. She moved to the bed before putting the shirt on. That was a lot easier than dealing with pants. Crawling into the middle of the bed, she pulled the cloak over her like a blanket, putting the hood over her head, and fell asleep.

-o-o-o-

For Obi's part, it had been a while since he'd been able to enjoy himself while watching Master and Mistress having fun, so while he was concerned about how Ilena was doing, he was able to stay still and do his job properly. After all, she was probably sleeping, right? He still wouldn't be done even after he'd seen Mistress safely back to her room, anyway. He'd told the soldiers who took away his assailant to let Doctor Elliot know that he was a test subject. Meaning he was to give him the Little Death in the portion that would allow them to interrogate him when he was talking in his sleep. Obi wanted to be there for that. He was pretty sure the assailant was from Tarc and he had some questions to ask.

After the ball was over, already late at night, Zen walked with Shirayuki to her room. Of course, they decided they would recover in the small garden outside the second floor of the aides' wing. Since four guardians were there, Obi begged release to go and interrogate the prisoner. He decided that on his way he would change out of his very uncomfortable formals. After all his room was right there.

He unlocked and opened the door and walked in, then was brought up short, one foot still in the air. He'd been looking down at the difficult buttons he was trying to unbutton. There was a wheelchair next to his bed, surrounded by scattered clothes. His eyes continued to look up. There in the middle of his bed was one of his cloaks, all lumpy, with a set of toes sticking out from under it. He sighed, stilling his surprised heart as he walked over to stand at the side of his bed. Even though he'd entered the room, she was still sleeping soundly, the hood having fallen slightly from her face, one hand clutching the cloak to her. He really couldn't blame her. He'd have done the same thing in her place.

He turned to the wardrobe and finished undressing. Putting on more comfortable 'interrogation' clothing, he decided he'd better at least let Leah and Rio know they could stop waiting up for her. He looked at her sleeping form again one more time before leaving his room. He'd decide what else to do about it later. After all he'd never seen her sleep this deep.

Considering the prison cells where he was headed were at, and the night was already getting very late, he was lucky he made it for the sleeptalking session at all. When he walked in, there was one soldier there who was already asking questions, and Doctor Elliot, observing and taking notes. Obi glanced at the notes and saw that the questions were still very basic, and not really helpful. It was good he came. He listen for half a minute to see what the state of things was, then he indicated to the soldier doing the questioning that he was going to jump in.

"Why were you ordered to take out Obi and Miss Shirayuki?" That much had come up in the questioning.

"They stand in the way of the Princess being in her rightful place next to the Prince." He'd expected that answer. Good, he had one of the guys he wanted.

"Why does Tarc want the Princess to stand next to the Prince?" The soldier standing next to him looked at him in surprise. It wasn't a question he'd have asked, obviously.

"The High Lord will come to claim her shortly. He has been waiting for almost twenty years and is pleased that she is nearly ready to receive him."

Obi had gotten all he was going to get. The prisoner had fallen into the transition phase between sleep talking and pain. It would have been nice to have been able to ask more questions, but the answer had been worth the trip. He didn't need to stay for the screaming. He nodded to Doctor Elliot, "That went well. I'll leave you to it."

He headed back to his room via the quickest route. This meant he entered his room via the window. The fresh air that came in with him stirred Ilena into awareness. Obi removed his outer layers of clothing as he walked over to the bed, dropping them as he went, as was his usual fashion. With other people around to take care of clean up, he didn't need to bother.

"If you're going to come to _my_ bed, Princess, you have to understand the rules are different."

He was kneeling on all fours on the bed next to her. Her hand snapped out and grabbed him. "The fact that I want you isn't any different," she answered. She wasn't going to make this easy, was she? "But maybe you'd better tell me the rules anyway," she relented a little.

"Since it's my bed, I get to sleep in it, too," he removed her fingers and crawled to her other side, slipping under the cloak and flipping up the blanket behind him to cover them. "And I get to hold you," he wrapped his arm around her.

"Mmmm…" she snuggled into him.

"And I get to tease you…" He kissed her behind the ear, letting his breath tickle her.

"Obi..."

"Hmmm?"

"You said you'd given up being mean. ...If you tease me too much, I'll have to believe you've decided to fall in love with me."

"...You still know how to take all the fun out of teasing," he complained. But she wasn't wrong. She would have to believe that.

"I don't think I can be sorry."

"Probably not." _Not yet anyway. You'd probably really enjoy it, if you could, knowing you_. Obi sighed and held her close, beginning to fall asleep himself. _Up yours, High Lord of Tarc, with your 'almost twenty years'. We've been waiting for twenty years, ...and she's still waiting_.

-o-o-o-

They had woken up the next morning, the same as today, Obi's arm still around her. He'd had her sit on the edge of the bed, then helped her hobble to the bathroom. "You go to the bathroom, I'll go draw the bath."

"Bath?" she'd squeaked. Her face burned now, remembering, and she wiggled just a little in embarrassment.

Obi opened an eye and looked at her. He gave her a lazy smile. "Remembering?"

Her face went redder and he grinned. "That's kind of neat. You're getting teased by the same event twice. I think I'll remember it too." She squeaked again now, but it was too late, he'd closed his eyes and was smiling. She struggled, but he held her head to him so she would be still. *Shhh*, he shushed her, and she gave up with a sigh. _That was too easy. She really does like getting teased in the end, doesn't she?_

-o-o-o-

Playing nurse was the one way he could tease her, and he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Besides, he had an ulterior motive - his burning curiosity. He had started the bath running, then realized he couldn't do it. He had already promised Master he wouldn't do anything that would get him into trouble. But, he could still get them both clean. He quickly cleaned himself as the water finished filling the bath, dried and pulled his pants on. Then he went and retrieved Ilena.

He carried her, blushing all the way, into the bathroom. He moved the stool to be next to the tub with his toe and set her on the stool. He handed her everything she needed, and put a folded towel on the side of the tub. "Get clean. Let me know when you're ready, and I'll come fetch you out." He couldn't help it, one last tease…. "Arms up," he ordered.

Ilena clutched his shirt to her and shook her head. His eyes sparkled and he grinned. "Very well, but it'll get wet."

"N-no it won't." She shook her head violently. He shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind him. As he thought about it, looking around the room with the clothes scattered, she couldn't very well walk out of this room in his shirt, and she certainly didn't need to wear her formal uniform today. He gathered up her clothes off the floor into a pile on his bed.

He spread out her jacket, rubbing a finger over his badge on her right breast pocket. He looked at it closer. It wasn't quite the same as the one on his jacket. He leaned over to his jacket, also on the floor, and picked it up to compare them. He was certain. She had done it, the one on her jacket. It was pretty good. He looked at her badge again - the one on his jacket. He unpinned it and rubbed it gently between his fingers.

Finally, he stood up and put her favor back in the drawer of his side table, on top of the history of Selicia. He hung his jacket back in his wardrobe. It didn't need to get more wrinkled. He could hear Ilena finishing, pouring the rinse water over her. He picked up the pile of her clothes and opened his door a crack. No one was out in the hall yet, that he could see or hear, though the breakfast cart had appeared.

It should be okay. He slipped out and closed his door. The hall was empty. He went swiftly to the door that only he used - the one that went directly into Ilena's room - and slipped inside. Thankfully Rio had already set Ilena's clothes out on her bed for the day. Unfortunately, she was just turning his direction from having done so.

"Master Obi!" she said reprovingly. "You said Mistress Ilena was with you, but that does not mean you may keep her all night."

"Ah, I didn't do anything, I promise!" He held up his hand in innocence. "Henry brought her back early last night and when I arrived I found her sleeping very soundly in my bed. I just watched over her from there."

Rio sighed. "Please help her maintain her dignity, please."

 _She said 'please' twice! Again!_ "Of course," Obi said obediently. He set the pile of Ilena's formal uniform down on her bed. He heard everyone else enter the hall. All of a sudden, that wasn't going to be so easy. He sighed. Ilena did like to make his life difficult. "May I have her clothes, please? She's just bathed."

Rio reached into the wardrobe and added two articles of clothing to the pile and handed it to him, still staring at him accusingly. Obi frantically tried to come up with an excuse for coming out of Ilena's room only half dressed.

He opened the door to find everyone else on the main floor gathering around the breakfast cart, and Ilena just opening his door, supporting herself in the door frame, ...and wearing only his shirt again. _Gods above, woman_ , he moaned to himself. Ah well, at least it _looked_ like they had slept in different rooms.

"I found her sleeping in my bed when I got back last night," Obi told the astonished faces looking at him. "So we traded places." It wasn't a lie. He closed the door behind him and headed over to Ilena. "I've got your clothes here, Miss Ilena. Let's get you dressed, okay?" He grasped her around the waist and kicked the door closed behind him. "And just what do you think you were doing, hmmm?" He asked as he dumped her and the clothes on the bed.

"Saving your reputation?" She looked at him innocently.

He snorted. "Thanks. And ruining yours?"

She grinned at him. "Nah. They already thought I was a lot like Obi. Now they know it."

He looked at her and sighed. He wanted to grab her and tickle her mercilessly until she caved. Instead he took his shirt from her and started getting her dressed, ignoring her red face. If she was going to be indecent to everyone, she may as well put up with it with he who was her nurse and seen it all before anyway.

-o-o-o-

Returning to the present, he did tickle her. She jumped. "What was that for?"

"Payback, for coming to the door dressed only in my shirt."

"Well, it was all I had, you know. I had to dry myself, put it on, then crawl through the room to get to the door, and claw my way up the doorframe, all to open the door in time for them to see us in different rooms. I didn't even get to enjoy the bath you took the time to draw. ...You know, it still amazes me that I can hear better than you… But, it worked out in the end."

"Hear better? What does that have to do with it?"

"Leah had just asked Rio to bring my clothes over to your room. If you had just finished getting dressed, she would have been at your door handing you my clothes, with you fully dressed. It would have spared us all some embarrassment."

"If you knew that, why didn't you say anything?!"

"...It was my turn to see what an embarrassed Obi looks like. You'd had entirely too much fun already, that morning. ...I was afraid I'd get the door open too late. It was good I was just in time." Her look said she was remembering what his face had looked like when he'd walked out her door.

"Grrrr!" And this time he did tickle her mercilessly, her laughter ringing out through the room. Her staff looked up in surprise. They hadn't heard Ilena laugh in a very long time. It was relieving to hear.

"Hmm," Obi said reflectively. "You know, that wasn't what I originally intended that day, when I first went in to draw the bath. Then I remembered I'd promised Master I wouldn't get into trouble." Obi looked at her. She shrank back, not trusting the look in his eyes. "But now I'm supposed to get into that kind of trouble." Ilena shook her head. "Oh, yes, I think so." He climbed out of the bed. "Don't go anywhere." He stood and went to the bathroom and started the bath water. He pulled together the tools for cleaning her, getting out several towels, then went back to the bedroom.

She had been obedient and was waiting. Her eyes followed him watching him to understand what he wanted. He held out his hand to her. She handed him her hand, and he pulled her to sitting up on the side of the bed, then helped her to stand. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he helped her get to the bathroom. He'd changed her clothes and bed clothes so many times he already knew everything there was to know, ...except one thing. He got to work scrubbing e-v-e-r-y l-a-s-t i-n-c-h of her.

Obi started with the front, wanting to save the back for last. He was enjoying the faces she made while he did that. He'd just dumped the rinse water on her, his hands over her head holding the bucket, when she reached out and touched the scar on his chest. He looked down at her face and lowered his arms. She was looking sadly at the scar as her hand traced it.

"I'm sorry," she said, "that I couldn't prevent it. I really thought I might be able to."

He lightly grasped her hand. "Thank you for saving my life that day, and for protecting me."

"I've said it before, I think, but knowing you are alive has protected me. Thank you for staying alive." He could see the tears coming into her eyes.

"Now, now, that won't do," he said standing up. "I'm not going anywhere. ...Except to wash your back next." He took his cleaning tools and went around to the other side of her.

He worked slowly on her back, wanting to understand all of it - all of her history that it told. Here was the faint scar on her left shoulder, jagged where the knife had torn through with the weight of the man she had killed and replaced under Earl College. Her other shoulder was smooth, as was the center of her back. Here, in the light of day, with her sitting upright, he could finally see the marks on her lower back clearly.

He reverently cleaned the right side, the mark of Clarines. It was true, it was hard to make out what it was in detail, but he could see the shape of a bird, wings outstretched. Very appropriate for the falconess of the Prince. Below that were three vertical lines. Third in the succession? She shivered as he traced the lines.

He moved to the left side. This mark was a little easier to tell. An animal, rampant, three rosettes, still obvious for the most part. "It's a lioness," she said softly, and he traced his finger down the length of it gently. "It was very beautiful, when I was younger."

"It is still beautiful," he said gently.

"...Thank you."

He paused for a moment, then put down his wash rag and stood up. "Okay. Time to wash your hair." He dumped a bucket of warm water on her head, then soaped up his hands.

Ilena snorted as he started working his hands through her hair. "It's all really an excuse to know all the secrets Master Zen knows, eh? I didn't know you'd be jealous in that way."

"There are things even Ilena doesn't know." Obi said.

"...especially about Obi," she agreed.

"Well, I can't be jealous about all the Family of Ilena that love her, but...,' he puller her head back by pulling on the hair in his hands until he was looking in her eyes, though he kept her balanced, "I can't abide being jealous of Master. It makes it too difficult." His face was serious.

"Ah, that is understandable," she agreed.

He let her head drop back down and she reached back and took his hand that was entangled in her hair. "It's here." She placed his hand over the place where her mark of Selicia was. He carefully pulled the hairs away until he could see it. No hairs grew from that place, though it was hidden by the hairs over it. Rather, it was a bare area with raised lines that made yet another rosette, the diameter of which was about his thumb width. He gently touched it, almost not daring to. Now he knew something Master did not know. He actually knew what it looked like. Master had felt it in the dark, but hadn't seen it. He couldn't decide if knowing more than his master made him feel better, or worse. He looked at it a moment longer, then went back to his chore.

"Does it hurt, to have it raised like that?" he asked as he scrubbed.

"No. Occasionally it itches, though. That was done when I was an infant, too, so I don't remember the pain. I assume it's at least as painful as the others. I don't know how the artists can stand to do it, actually, having to cause pain to an infant who can only scream, begging for comfort."

"...Did it hurt you that much, to have to listen to Master's cries?" Obi hadn't heard the story, but he could guess that since since she'd come to his birth celebration, she'd been present for Zen's marking.

"Yes. ...And I was present for my youngest cousin's as well." Her hands were gripped tightly.

He dumped the rinse water over her head, then wrapped his arms around her and held her until her hands relaxed. He released her and slipped his hands around to grip her arms. "Come on, then, let's get you into the bath." He lifted her up as he stood and acted as her crutch to the side of the tub. He sat her down on the edge and helped her get into the tub proper. She slipped down in, sighing contentedly and closed her eyes.

Obi looked at her. He was done with what he had planned to do that other morning, but this was a different kind of morning. He cleaned himself then slipped into the tub with her. Ilena's eyes flew open wide. "Now that that's done," he said to her, "let's see just how much you really do like to be teased, shall we? After all, we need you to understand that I really do love you." Ilena's face went bright red, but she didn't resist. In the end, it turned out she liked to be teased quite a bit, and Obi came to love her even more.

When they returned to the bedroom, clean clothing for Ilena had been brought over and left on Obi's bed. Her clothing from the day before had been removed. Rio had silently slipped in, apparently prepared this time. It was well past breakfast, though, so the only people who would see would be Hue and Sailte. There weren't any morning meetings scheduled, so they hadn't been too concerned with moving quickly. They could at least give themselves the morning together.

After they were dressed, Obi set Ilena in her chair, then began loading her lap with things from his wardrobe. When her lap was as full as he could get it, he called Rio over. "Take Ilena over to her room and put those things in the wardrobe," he instructed her. Rio nodded and began pushing the wheelchair. Obi picked up the side table and followed behind her, carrying it. When they entered the room, he put the side table next to the bed on the settee side. Then he went back to his room to collect his few things from the bathroom and another load from the wardrobe. He dropped the wardrobe items off on the bed as he passed, then put his bathroom things in her bathroom. On his way back past, he gave a brief kiss to Ilena. She blushed slightly and he smiled to himself. With one more load, and grabbing up an extra pillow, he was done.

When he arrived back in Ilena's room, her lap had finally been emptied. After dropping his load on the end of the bed, he scooped her up and put her on her bed. She and Rio both protested, but he shook his head and reached around Rio into the wardrobe and took out Ilena's pain relieving salve. That settled them both. While Rio continued to put the things on the bed away, Obi climbed onto the bed on the other side of Ilena. She closed her eyes in relieved pleasure as he gently rubbed the salve into the hip, warming the tendon and muscle again, making them properly relax. He found himself oddly nervous, being on her bed for the first time, but he got over it pretty quickly. When he was done with his nursing, he bent down and kissed her scar. He was glad that it had brought them together again. He handed the salve back to Rio, who put it in its place, and redressed Ilena.

He stayed on the bed, holding Ilena's hand, until Rio was done. His eyes followed Rio's movements, making her nervous. She couldn't say anything anymore to him about how he handled Ilena, and that made her insecure. By the time she had fled to Leah, she needed her partner's compassion. Leah led her out to the courtyard and spoke with her quietly while holding her until her trembling stopped.

Ilena rebuked Obi lightly, but even she was having troubles fathoming Obi at the moment. He looked at her, then said, "I wish for there to be times we may speak in private. The staff doesn't need to hear everything we say to each other, and at times shouldn't hear it."

Ilena flinched back from him slightly, her eyes wide. "Ah...is there a thing you wish to speak of now?" Obi nodded. "Will you and Grandfather let the two Children out of the office and onto the roof?"

Obi considered. "I would allow it for this time, if Marcus and Henry will watch over them."

He and Ilena both listened for Grandfather's voice, then Ilena said, "See to it." They waited for a time, until Ilena said that there were gone from the Upper office. "If we speak quietly here, they won't hear. I've also sent Leah and Rio to the next courtyard over, past Dale."

"Where did Grandfather go?"

"Into the small garden above."

Obi nodded. Speaking quietly, testing to see just how quietly he could speak, he said, "I would like to test Eldest today and bring him to greet you, and I would like to do it next. I will soon begin training for the night Children and need him to be ready, ...and I would not continue to bring last night's sorrow upon him, lest it damage what has been built."

Ilena had nodded agreement to the need to have Petroi's heart healed, but at Obi's statement that he would soon be adding more training, she had gone still.

"What is it? I would have expected the opposite reaction?" Obi asked her

"Ah, you've only just brought me to your bed and you will leave me cold in it?" Ilena complained slightly.

Obi sighed. "You were the one who said I only have three weeks. How can I be fully ready if I haven't learned both sides?"

Ilena tugged on his hand, wanting him closer. "I'm sorry I forgot it."

"Eh?" Obi was surprised. "You forgot? That is not very Ilena-like."

She tugged on him again. "Come and hold me so I can forget all except Obi."

He lay down next to her and held her. She hid her face in his chest, holding onto his jacket.

Obi stroked her hair, but he was looking at her concerned. "What is it, Ilena?"

She lifted her head and kissed him, as if to remove the words he had just asked. He held her still and tipped his head back to look at her. She sighed and relaxed obediently. "I suppose it's because until today I've not been able to have my tea, perhaps? I'm very uneasy, but there is no purpose to it. I'm not ready yet to have you gone from me that far away."

Obi pulled her head to his chest and hugged her. "Haah. Yes. This is why I want to have Petroi and Thayne ready. If they are with me, you won't fret so much, I think. And if I can leave Marcus and Henry here with you, I'll not be so distracted from my studies. There will be several days before I begin them so I won't be gone right away. I'll still always be sure to stay with you for the time after dinner."

Ilena nodded. "I'll wake for you when you return." She looked up at him. "Feel free to come in by the window. It'll be easier for me to know it's you. The wind will bring your scent quickly to me."

Obi smiled. He really did love Ilena. He kissed her forehead, then snuggled. "Ilena, please do hurry and get better soon. I'm not quite so impatient now that I can share your bed, but I think that running the roofs without you will make me so again."

Ilena nodded and was quiet for a while. Then she said, "Obi, stay safe for me. Don't lose yourself to the darkness again. Come to me when you feel it draw you so I can counterbalance it." Obi nodded. "And...," she clutched at his jacket tighter, pulling it and him to her, "don't forget I'm here. When your lessons are done, I will need you, and we shall become very busy for a while."

"What is it?" he asked her again.

"It will be for the helping of Izana to remove the final house. They are very dangerous. Please be careful while you are learning, to leave them well enough alone. When we help Izana's Children I'll show you how to see them, but I can't do that before then because they are not yet in the house and I cannot go out." She shivered. "Ah, this is no good. Everything I think of scares me."

"Has Mistress brought the tea?"

Ilena nodded. "Leah has it, but I haven't yet taken it. She wished to ask Ryuu a question first."

Obi frowned. "Has she done it, yet?"

"I don't know. Shall I call her?" Obi nodded. Ilena sent out one of her clear tones.

In a minute, Leah stood in their doorway, bowing. Obi lifted his head and looked at her, the frown still on his face. "Why haven't you given Ilena her tea? She has become anxious."

Leah looked at Obi. In her eyes, he looked as he had the first time she had come into the recovery room and discovered him holding Ilena after her surgery, when he would not leave her side or let her go. She sighed inside, then closed the door and walked over to stand beside the bed. "I'm glad you've called me at this time. There's a thing I need to tell you that is best also said in private."

Ilena's eyes flew open and her breath stopped briefly. She turned her head and looked at Leah. Obi loosened his grip so she could roll to face Leah, but he pulled her to him again to hold her just as closely as before.

Leah looked at them sadly. "I've spoken to Ryuu this morning. I waited until you had received permission, lest I spread rumors that were not good. Master Obi, it's one of the functions of the head nurse, me at the moment, to ensure that when my Mistress becomes a wife that she does not have children save when you say she may, and when she does become pregnant that she remains healthy so that a healthy heir may be born." Obi blinked. He wasn't really quite ready for the lecture, but since he'd already taken her to his bed, it was probably the right time to talk about it.

Leah looked at Ilena. "I asked Mister Ryuu for the herb that is to be taken the morning after you lay with your husband, each time, until it is appropriate for a child to come. He refused me."

"What?" Ilena's question was breathy. "Why?"

Looking down at her hands, which she was holding tightly together in front of her, Leah answered, "He thought of it after the discussion about why would the Lord of Tarc have a third herb and let us know about it. He has been researching with rats, feeding them the different combinations of the herbs. When he added in that herb, the rats began to die." She looked back up at Ilena, her eyes holding tears, expecting the fear and shock she saw on Ilena's face, and saw it in Obi's as well.

"He says the tests are still too early to understand the full impact it will have on you. He is planning on studying the three in combination with the Little Death over an extended period of time to see how long each of them stay in the body. There is a possibility that if you wait a sufficient amount of time, you will be able to take that herb when you need it, but for now, it must be forbidden. He's concerned that with your many years of taking the Little Death you have built up so much of it in your body that you don't need to take it again to die. Merely taking the herb to prevent pregnancy will kill you. He's going to study this in particular with Doctor Elliot, but it will take time."

Ilena had stopped breathing again, and Obi looked like he wanted to kill someone. Obi buried his face in Ilena's hair, seeking his comfort. Leah waited, wishing she hadn't had to be the bearer of the news. She could see her Mistress's brain moving very quickly in the look in her eyes and knew she was sorting through the reasons why the Lord of Tarc would have found and chosen that combination of herbs and to let her know them when he did. She would also be recalculating her own plans based on the new knowledge.

Finally Ilena took a deep breath and returned to the present. "While it would be inconvenient to become pregnant in the next few months, while I am still trying to become strong, it's acceptable to leave it in the hands of fate. We already know that it will likely be difficult for me to become pregnant to begin with because of the surgery. I have also told Obi before that I wish to be able to have our heir before Master and Mistress have theirs. Truthfully, it's already difficult for Wisteria's to become pregnant. This is the reason for the distance in age between Izana and Zen and why my mother was unable to give my father an heir before the coup. I have been hopeful that that part of me will be offset by the Selician part that does not have that trouble."

Leah looked at Obi. "Is this acceptable to you, Master Obi?"

Obi took a deep breath and made himself relax while thinking. He looked up at Leah finally. "Yes, but are there times that are better to bring her to my bed than others so that we do not have an inconvenient pregnancy? I would very much like Ilena to focus on healing for this time."

Ilena shook her head, but Leah frowned at her. "Yes, Master Obi. When she is on her bleeding time and for a week afterwards, you may. For the following two weeks if you will still take her to your bed, you should spill your seed outside of her." Both young persons looked at her in shock for her very explicit instructions. She kept her expression just the same as it was. When they recovered, Obi nodded soberly in understanding and Ilena sighed and gave up.

"You must decide," Leah continued, "what you will do about the tea to help Ilena's emotions. Ryuu said he has found the specific herb in it that is part of the three. When he found the one that causes the death symptom, it was much easier to test the herbs in the teas and he began with the ones in that tea. It will reduce the effectiveness of that tea somewhat, but it will still be beneficial, he says. He is currently testing alternatives for that herb and if he can find an acceptable one he will add it in. He asked me to return the tea that Mistress Shirayuki brought as it contains that herb and said he would make up the intermediate one this morning after I left."

Obi nodded. "She is in need today. See that she gets it. ...and after that news, I may need it, too."

Leah and Ilena smiled. "It wouldn't help you," Ilena said. "You aren't a woman."

"I think I'd like to try it anyway." Leah was surprised to see he was serious.

She bowed. "Shall I go now?" Obi nodded and she turned and left to do his bidding. She could feel Ilena's eyes following her and knew her Mistress was wondering why Leah was training her to be obedient to her husband. It was because no one else would and it was just as important to learn as all her other things she was learning. As she closed the door behind her, she heard Ilena say very softly to her _, Thank you. I agree it is a thing I need to learn_. Leah shuddered slightly. It always unnerved her when her Mistress read her mind. She hadn't been happy to hear Obi was going to learn how to, also. She had a lot of thoughts about him she didn't want him to know. Though...if she thought about it, he did already know she thought such things, so maybe it didn't really matter all that much.

 _Yeah, I agree, Leah_. Obi's voice came to her. She didn't know which thing he was agreeing to, but it unnerved her so much she froze and looked around to see if he had followed her into the room. She put her foot down and took a careful breath, then emptied her mind, just in case, hurrying to fetch the tea and return to the medical wing, telling Rio where she was going on the way.

Obi pulled on Ilena until she rolled over again to face him. He put his mouth down close to her ear and whispered, "So...where are you in the cycle?" He held her by the scruff of the neck in such a way she would know he wanted a truthful answer.

Ilena looked at him soberly. "At the end of the week after the bleeding. I have only just begun to bleed again this past one after the surgery. There was slightly more than a six week period where I didn't bleed at all. Leah thinks my loss of weight may have had some part to play as well, and now that I'm returning to a more normal weight the body is finally responding favorably again."

Obi sighed. "So we are just entering the time to be careful, then?" Ilena nodded. Obi looked at her sternly. "I will expect you to let me know where you are in the cycle each time."

"Yes, Obi," Ilena answered obediently.

Obi looked at her long enough to see she would be, then kissed her forehead. "I think," he said, becoming thoughtful, "that I am more concerned that there is a poison that Ilena is not immune to that could be slipped into her food or drink without our knowledge. Will you please go down to the pharmacy and learn it's smell so that you will not take it unknowingly?"

Ilena looked at him in surprise that he would think of it. "Yes, Obi. I will."

He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips, his face still thoughtful. "It's important to keep the Princess alive, after all," he mused. "They are expecting me to do that for them." Understanding reached Ilena's mind and face and she smiled at him and reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes briefly to receive the touch, then opened his eyes again and looked at her in the present. "I need to speak with Grandfather next before we allow the others to return. Will you call him?" Obi was restless.

Ilena looked at him, then decided what it must be. "Let's sit up to receive him," she suggested. That settled him immediately. Obi moved until he was sitting with his back against the wall. He helped her move so that she was sitting between his legs and resting her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her again when she was in place and kissed her neck. It really was his favorite sitting position with her, though in the case of inviting company she felt a little out of place. It was perhaps a little better than having him hold her laying down, though, as he had become so accustomed to when Leah, Rio, or Thayne were in the room.

"Obi," she asked after she called to Grandfather, "are you feeling insecure in some way? The last time I asked you, you said you hold me because you feel sad, but you do not seem sad today."

"Well, I _was_ just told that you could have died today if Ryuu hadn't learned what was necessary in time." Obi said. "But it's also because I've been restraining myself for so long. It hasn't been easy, you know, to sleep in my own bedroom alone. I will have to be gone again soon. I've already learned from watching Master and Mistress that if I don't take whatever opportunities I may have to hold you, I will likely almost never get to." He paused to rest his head against hers a moment. "It hasn't been hard to follow Mistress, but it has been hard to not touch her - and almost even harder to watch them choose to not touch each other. I'm glad you've encouraged that for them. It has made them happier." Ilena reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing hold of it at the nape of his neck as she raised her right knee to support her weight better.

This is what Grandfather saw as he opened the door. He was stopped by the sight. He hadn't been allowed in the castle when Ilena was recovering from the surgery, so he hadn't yet been exposed to this part of Obi. He found it raw. His first reaction was to be angry with Ilena, who seemed to be in a position of strength, but when they turned to look at him, he instantly understood it was the opposite. Ilena looked at him mildly, but Obi's eyes were full of power and ownership. Grandfather immediately reacted with submissiveness to Obi's claim of position and bowed to him. He'd entered the presence of the Consort.

"How may I serve?" Grandfather asked moving to stand in front of them as if in front of their throne.

Ilena dropped her hand gently and laced her fingers into Obi's fingers where they held her side, her face quietly passive. Obi straightened, looking at Grandfather directly. "It's time to test Petroi," he said quietly but with authority. "He and Thayne must begin to learn to follow me so that I may take them with me to learn the ways of the night Children. I'll have him greet Ilena today, and test them both. How does he stand?"

Grandfather breathed a sigh of relief to himself. "He's ready to be tested. The results of last night are favorable."

"Please tell me what happened," Obi asked. Ilena was also interested to hear Grandfather's summary of what he heard.

Grandfather explained that he had stayed the night in the office this past night in order to understand how Petroi would handle the difficulty of it, and to assist and strengthen Thayne if necessary. Thayne had offered to read to Petroi from the book about Mother, but Petroi had asked instead if he would tell his stories of being with Father again. After the first one, Petroi had stopped Thayne, then had begun to speak himself.

He had talked about his surprise, and gratitude, that Obi had come to support him after the proposal. He talked about his memories of their time in the mountains during the hunt for Earl College, and how impressed he'd been of Obi's skills and focus. Of Obi's calm way of answering his accusations before the attack on the main house and the way he'd tried to teach Petroi so that he might find the strength to work with him. He talked about the way Obi had faithfully done his part to end the life of his own brother, and his amazement that when Obi had made his final blow on Marcovik his eyes had only been filled with sorrowful compassion. He knew Obi was wary of him when he drew Obi's stuck sword from the body, but even then, when Petroi chose to throw him the sword back for his own defense, Petroi already understood that Obi was someone he would like to learn to follow. He had found it difficult to reconcile what he had heard was going on in the castle with what he'd seen for himself. Perhaps, in the end, he'd chosen to force the confrontation without knowing it, so that he could end the conflict within himself. He was glad, for now he understood Father, and had found the reasons he was looking for to follow Obi.

He'd been silent for a time, then had asked Thayne, his voice full of sorrow and pain, "Is Mother like Father?" Grandfather had been full of surprise, and by the silence of Thayne assumed he was also. "It has been so long since I have seen her, in my mind she is still a little girl, just come from over a year of being a boy. Full of strength, determination, and independence with a fire to fight for her will to be fulfilled. That's the face she shows me as the Queen. But Father is much different from that. When he came as the Knight, he was like the Queen, and it was acceptable to bow to him, the same as I bow to the Queen. How shall I face Mother? Or even Ilena?"

Thayne had paused until he thought of what to say. He told Petroi that Mother was like Father, but even more radiant. She had learned from her time at Selicia and Tarc that gentleness and the support of others was a way to act to the benefit of others and that she found great delight in it, having practiced it many years at Farmor. She still maintained her strength, determination and fire to fight, but she had tempered her independence and requirements for her own will with the help of Obi, and even still he helped her to find the proper balance. He talked about how the person he saw was a beautiful and tall young lady now in her middle twenties who carried her person and her responsibilities with grace and strength. When she was Mother, her eyes were full of love and compassion, even greater than Father's, and her smile was a broom against all darkness of the soul. When she was Ilena, she was also similar to Obi, but with a quicker mind. The main difference between them was the extent the Lord of Tarc had taught her to manipulate the people and events around her to her benefit, which meant to the benefit of the people of all three countries. In all ways, to Thayne's eyes, she had become the Princess she was born to become.

When Thayne had fallen silent, Petroi had been quiet, then thanked him and had considered it, Grandfather assumed, until he had fallen asleep. The next morning, this one, he'd been quiet and obedient, listening with interest and respect when Ilena had given them their orders, but without over-reaction. He had also been interested in the interaction between them this time, listening to hear what Ilena had become, rather than just to her voice, or so it seemed.

When Grandfather completed his report. Ilena was still, then shifted slightly. Obi looked down at her and indicated she could speak.

She sat up a bit straighter. "Grandfather, will you tell me, what has Petroi become? Even for me, I still can only see him as a youth, but I know that like me he has grown and become a man. It will help me to also be prepared, I think, if I'm not trying to fit the man he is now to the picture I still carry of him."

Grandfather looked at Obi and he nodded slightly, giving permission for the question to be answered. Grandfather explained what he knew of Petroi, which was much for they had worked closely together for many years now. He started with a physical description, that he carried himself straight with strength and power. That he looked like Obi and herself with slightly more maturity as he was now over thirty. He was used to command as the head of the House of the Queen of Night, but he also was gentle and caring with a heart that desired the best welfare of others. He still carried within him the firm desire to serve, and now that Thayne and Obi had helped him recover what that meant, his resolve had returned. Like Ilena was to Grandfather a true granddaughter, so Petroi was a true grandson, in whom he had placed much pride. Then Grandfather looked a little sad and looked at Obi, not sure how he should continue.

Obi sighed. "Ilena please face me. I have a thing to tell you about Petroi also." Ilena carefully got up on her knees as Obi released her and turned around to face him, staying on her knees. Obi took her hands in his, looking at them for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. Taking a breath, he looked up into her eyes. "Yesterday, when I came here, I did come to strengthen him. But I also came to confirm my place, letting him know that I would not accept anyone, least of all him, from taking you away from me. I need you to understand that you also may not leave my side, or my bed for another, least of all him. When I first saw him at the Black Cat, my first reaction was that he was a Prince. In coming to understand him, he has all of the necessary qualifications to be called that. Because of this, you will be drawn to him."

When Ilena frowned in rejection of the idea, Obi shook his head and looked to Grandfather. Ilena turned to look at Grandfather over her shoulder. He nodded sadly. Ilena turned back to Obi, her eyes wide. "I believe," Obi continued, "that if you had seen him and known him after you were free enough to go where you would, you would have forgotten me and chosen him." He grinned lopsided. "I suppose if you'd asked me when you first came, I would have asked you to chose him instead of me, and let me remain forgotten." He lost his grin. "But you have made me yours now, and are mine. It is too late to even consider it. You must prepare yourself to stand strong against what he has become and only consider him in his proper place. If you cannot do this, he will have to go, no matter how much you wish to keep him, for I will not abide it." Obi's eyes had become very dangerous, though he was trying to remain gentle.

Grandfather shifted and Obi looked at him. "While it is good for Petroi to greet Mistress Ilena today, it would be better for Ilena if it could be held off until Master Obi is fully prepared for the position he will be set into. Master Obi is almost where he needs to be to offset Petroi. At the very least, keeping their interactions to a minimum until then would be wise. In this way Mistress Ilena may be able to build up her strength to look only to Master Obi." Obi considered it, looking at Ilena, who was looking worried. "Also," Grandfather tried not to blush, "if during this time Master Obi will take Mistress Ilena to his bed as frequently as possible, he will bind her to him more tightly. If her body is taught to answer only to his, it will not be prone to wander."

Ilena looked at Obi with a surprised 'O' on her face. Obi put his face in his hand. "Haaah. We were just told by Miss Leah that we should not, or at least be as careful as possible during this same time." Grandfather looked at them in confusion. Obi looked up at him. "Ryuu has discovered the third herb that caused the death of the assassin. It is the herb that Leah would have given to Ilena to prevent pregnancies."

Grandfather paled. "I'm very glad it was discovered before she was given it, then," he said, feeling faint. Obi and Ilena nodded in agreement, Ilena turning slightly towards him to see him better.

"Grandfather," she asked, "Leah says that we may still be together during the time of greatest risk for pregnancy if Obi will spill his seed outside of me. Would that also still be effective for teaching me to stay by only his side?"

Grandfather considered it. "It will have a desired effect in that direction, though it's not as binding. It will certainly bring you back to him if your desires have strayed, but your mind must also remain firm. If it cannot, then we must ask Regent Zen to allow you time to be alone together until you have learned it properly."

Ilena shuddered, then hid her head in Obi's shoulder. "Grandfather, this was not a good day to add more frightening words to," she complained. Obi wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. Then he released it and put his hand on her cheek to comfort her.

"She hasn't had her tea in too long," he explained to Grandfather. "Leah has gone to fetch from Ryuu the one he's made for her today. We'll test Petroi, but we will wait to bring him to her until after she's had the tea and is calm. I will stand with her, to strengthen her. When she is ready, I'll bring Petroi and Thayne down. Henry and Marcus will also come so they may strengthen her and their brothers as well."

Grandfather bowed. "Yes, Master Obi."

"Go and call everyone back to their places. I'll come when Leah returns and she and Rio can sit with Ilena."

Grandfather bowed again and left the room, his deeper tones sounding the orders as he walked out the main door and up the stairs again.


	25. Obi Earns a Major Dream

**CHAPTER 25 Obi Earns a Major Dream**

"Obi," Ilena said timidly. "May I call for Rio briefly?"

He looked at her. "Will I have to let you go?" he asked.

"Ah, perhaps briefly," she admitted.

Obi sighed. "It's alright," he allowed her.

Ilena sent a whispered call out and Rio came flying through the door. Ilena held her arms out to her and Rio was immediately on the bed holding Ilena to her, shivering. "I'm sorry we needed to send Leah away," Ilena said to Rio. "She'll be back soon. She's gone to get the tea for me."

"Ah, it's you?" Rio asked.

"Mm," affirmed Ilena. Rio took a deep breath and changed to be the one comforting Ilena.

Obi sat back against the wall, watching the exchange. He really did think they were very cute together. Rio was aghast for Ilena about the herb to prevent pregnancies being stolen so meanly from her. She was comforting, soothing away Ilena's fears as being of little moment for one so strong as Ilena. He could see that in each thing Ilena asked for her strength in, Rio's strength did actually return, until finally she was able to face him again.

When Rio's eyes finally met Obi's, he smiled at her. She stopped and took a breath of surprise, as if wondering if she should have been there on the bed. Obi reached over and took hold of her little finger, which he could reach because she was still holding Ilena, pinning her in place, though his hold was gentle. "I've told you before, Rio. It's okay to tell me what you need to tell me. I rely on you to help me see what I can't. It is a new thing to not scold me for being with Ilena in this way, but all the rest is the same. Indeed, I'll need you to see when she does need me and I'm not aware of it. That scolding will be most important, I think."

"Ah," Rio hid her face in Ilena, similarly to his own action. "But Master Obi, your eyes are very difficult to face."

"Oh? And why is that?" Obi asked her, still not letting go of her.

"Because they say...if I don't, you will eat me."

Ilena giggled. Obi smiled. "I won't eat you, Rio, but I will be very disappointed. Please become stronger." Ilena squeezed Rio in support also. Rio took a deep breath and nodded.

"He let you come on the bed, didn't he?" Ilena said to her.

"Yes," answered Rio, "But he still looks like he would rather eat me for it."

"Ah, sorry," Obi said, releasing her. "I'm still in protective mode. You're safe, as long as you don't try to take her off the bed. It will likely be like this for a few more days, until I've settled." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "But you've already experienced this before. It isn't new."

Rio sighed. "Yes, I suppose that is true. Except last time you wouldn't have let me up on the bed."

"You didn't ask, so how do you know?"

Rio considered it. "No," she said slowly, "that day I recognized Father finally, you would have."

Obi nodded. "And do you remember what I said then?"

"That you're always Father, and Father is Master Obi."

"That's right. That also hasn't changed, except that now I am really both of those things."

Rio trembled, and Ilena sat up and pushed her until she was in Obi's arms. Obi held her gently as she cried, Ilena holding Rio's hand in hers. As Rio's tears began to subside, Obi looked at Ilena asking for understanding. Ilena paused, then said quietly, "Rio has needed Father's comfort for some time. For a girl, her relationship with her father is everything to her of comfort, strength, and protection. My effect as Mother is equally more effective on men than women because I give them the ultimate source of comfort, unconditional love, and pride they needed as boys, and still need as men. Because of Rio's past, there have been none to be her father for too long. She will not fear your eyes any more. You have swept out the last of the darkness for her, in giving her the comfort and protection she needs. You'll need to watch her continuously for signs she needs another cleaning, though."

Obi nodded, thinking of what Elandra had said about wanting to see his light and it being different from Mother's, and turned back to Rio. He wiped her cheek, then fished for his handkerchief, handing it to her. She wiped her face while still leaning on him, resting in the comfort of his arms until Ilena tugged at her hand. "Leah is arriving. She will not understand yet."

Rio nodded and sat up. Shyly, she said thank you to Obi who smiled back at her, then backed off of the bed. Obi reached out and took Ilena into his arms again gently - Father taking Mother back - and kissed her just as gently. He looked into her eyes and brushed her hair back from her face. "You are beautiful," he said to her. She smiled up at him. "Ilena, is it really true that to a girl, her relationship with her father is everything of comfort, strength and protection?" Ilena nodded. Obi looked into her eyes with all the tender compassion of Father he could muster. "I know another woman who needs the darkness of her heart washed clean, another little girl who needs the arms of her father. Do you know where she is? Can you find her for me?" His tone of voice became that he used on all children.

Ilena's eyes became afraid and she shook her head, but her hand clenched his jacket unconsciously, seeking comfort, and her body sought release. Obi tilted his head and brushed his fingers across her brow and down her temple, his eyes sad but kind. "I think you can, Ilena. Tell her it's important. I'm here. I'll wait."

Ilena gasped, her eyes going wide. "O-Obi?"

"Mmm?"

"W-why?"

"Because it is time." His eyes would not let her run away. He could feel the others of the Immediate Family gathering above him and in the room with him as Leah, just returned a few minutes before entered. Rio went to her side.

Ilena shivered and cowered, but could neither look away from his eyes nor escape his tender grasp. Her breathing increased as if she were running, and he comforted her again with touch. At his touch, she was released enough to close her eyes, and she turned her face into his chest. "Princess Thailena," he called, as if to a young child, "please come speak with me."

Ilena's trembling stopped and she turned to face him again. Her eyes were full of distrust and pain suppressed with coldness. "What have I to do with you?" she asked, but he could hear the overtones of the child. His eyes remained sadly compassionate.

"What is it that you found difficult?" He asked her the words he had trained her to, but said them knowing he was speaking with a child.

"I was abandoned and murdered with my cousin." Her answer was cold but as direct as always.

"It hurt to see one you loved killed before your eyes, didn't it?" Ilena nodded. "But you are very much alive, Princess. Will you lay the sword down? It isn't necessary any more." Her eyes unfocused and, after a moment, her body relaxed. She looked at him again and waited. "Thank you," he smiled at her briefly. "What is it that you need?"

"To understand why I was left behind," she answered.

Obi nodded. He lifted his head and looked upwards towards the upper office. _Petroi, come sit above me so that I may hear, and tell me a story of a father's love._

After a brief pause, Petroi's story began and Obi looked down into Ilena's eyes again.

 _Prince Raoul was a man who doted on his only daughter, easily caught by her charm, but in the matters of her safety and her future, he was very strict. I had to work very hard to earn even his barest acceptance... As I waited that morning in the breakfast room for the Princess to be brought by her nurse, he walked over to me and quietly told me that in the night each exit from the city had been surrounded by armed men who by daylight were beheading upon sight any person wearing the livery or uniform of the castle, and questioning all others who passed through. He told me that when we went out that day I should be sure to wear clothing that would protect me, setting aside the clothes of the castle. He said that they expected the internal attack to come some time later that day or in that night. He gave me the location of a safe house and said that I should not bring the Princess back to the castle, but take her there and wait. If he could, he would send someone to come and watch with me over his daughter. His eyes were full of sorrow and pain, and I could only feel grief for my liege. I bowed and promised I would watch over his precious treasure_. There was silence for a moment. Ilena was listening closely, trying to understand.

 _He went to his Lady Wife and held her tenderly, and when their daughter was brought to them, they held her close to them and expressed their love to her until she impatiently pushed them away, eager for her meal. When they were done, they told her that she should do all that she could to find her answers that day, and not return until she was satisfied. In this way they ensured she would be out of the castle at the time of the fighting. They held her close one more time, then she left to prepare for her disguised visit to the city. Her Lady Mother turned to me and said, 'She will not understand, nor remember, but if you can, tell her we loved her until the end.'_ Ilena shuddered in Obi's arms, and he brushed her forehead with his lips.

 _I begged them to flee, to save themselves also. Prince Raoul smiled sadly and said that their best hope was to have Princess Thailena lost in the city and attempt to draw off the enemy from one of the gates so that we might gain our freedom from the city. If they could survive, they would, but the Princess's future was the more important thing to protect this day. Of all the members of the royal family, only her parents had ever believed her words. Only they had a plan prepared for her._

After there had been silence for a while, Leah shifted. Obi nodded, not taking his eyes from Ilena. "After Petroi had come for the Princess, both of them dressed for their usual disguised trip into the city, I set about cleaning the nursery. Princess Tatiana entered the nursery, accompanied by her Lord Husband. He watched as she slowly walked around the room, touching the things of her daughter that were precious memories to her. I didn't understand why they should visit this day. When she was content, she looked at me and said I should have the remainder of the day off and told me to go into the city to the marketplace, but to not wear anything to identify me as a member of the castle staff."

"I knew that they believed Princess Thailena's words, and thought they wanted me to also go and listen to hear for myself if what she had been saying was true in the ears of an adult. Her father then gave me a pouch of coins and asked that I deliver it to a certain house in the evening. They both thanked me, looking at me with such tenderness that I threw my arms around my Mistress and she held me, giving me comfort. I hoped later, after I understood, that she had been able to find some comfort then also." Rio was holding Leah tightly as the tears flowed down her face.

"When I finally had the courage to go to the house Prince Raoul had commanded me to go to, and found Petroi watching, and Princess Thailena safe and disguised as a boy, I was relieved beyond measure. Then, I realized that the coins I had been given to deliver were to be used by me to take care of her with Petroi, and I removed myself to a separate room and cried after my Mistress and Master and for the sake of a small Princess who was likely now alone in the world."

Obi could feel Leah's tears having an effect upon Ilena. She strained in his arms to turn to her nurse and surrogate mother, but Obi didn't want Ilena to comfort others this day. "Do you understand it, Princess, why you were left behind?" His eyes caught her's again. She looked at him with wild eyes. He was glad to see the cold wall broken. "Can you see it was because they desired to protect you? Because they loved you?" She shrank into herself and trembled.

"But-but…," her eyes filled with tears. "I saw them leave. Why didn't they come back for me? Why haven't I been able to find them?"

"Ah, poor Princess," he said sadly, and his own eyes filled with tears. He said tenderly, "They are dead. The history of Clarines said they were found beheaded just inside the Clarines border from Selicia, and that you were not found with them. You live, as they hoped. I am sure it's as Petroi has said, that they loved you until the very end."

Ilena closed her eyes and fought against the tears. Obi held her close to him. "Thailena, it is right to grieve those who we have lost." A sob escaped her, then another, until the dam burst and she could only cling to him, crying the inconsolable tears of a child bereft.

As Ilena faded from tears to sleep, as she usually did, Obi looked up. Rio was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at them. Leah had her face in a handkerchief, hiding the end of her tears. Rio gave him a little smile, her own eyes red, then handed him a handkerchief. Obi smiled at her and took the handkerchief from Rio. He gently cleaned Ilena's face and wiped his own eyes.

"Really," Obi said. "We must invest in a handkerchief factory. I have never seen one Family cry so much."

Rio looked at him accusingly. "You're the one who started it," she said.

"So I did," he said mildly.

"She never did once cry even on the day it happened, nor even after," Leah said. "We were very worried for her. Not until now has anyone been able to reach that part of her." She looked at Obi, a question in her eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why now?" Leah asked.

"It was my test," Obi said. Both women looked at him confused. He smiled at them, but didn't explain it. "Will you go make the tea, please, Leah," he said. She nodded and headed out the door. "Thayne, Petroi, please prepare yourselves. I will arrive shortly for your test." He kissed Ilena and brushed her hair back. "Thank you, Thailena. You were a very good girl," he whispered in her ear. He lay her down, then lay down next to her, his back still against the wall, his arm around her. For a time it felt like they were in the recovery room again. He listened to her breathe and studied the profile of her face.

It only took one step of Leah coming through the door with the tea for Ilena to open her eyes. Obi smiled at her. "Do you want the tea?" She nodded and her eyes searched for the source. Obi sat up and held out his hand to Leah. She had obediently brought two cups of the tea, and handed one to him now. He put it to his lips, breathing in the scent as he did. It reminded him of being in the pharmacy. He swallowed several sips, tasting the flavorful mixture. When he felt they were ready, one-handed he lifted Ilena up to sitting, and nodded to Leah that she could give the other tea cup to Ilena. Leah handed the second cup to Ilena, bowed, and moved to stand against the wall between the settee and the door.

Ilena lifted the teacup to her lips and breathed in the scent. A very faint tremor went through her and she placed the cup back on the saucer lightly, though she still held it. She took a moment to steady herself, then lifted the cup again and sipped a few sips of it, then set it back down. She asked him a question about an innocuous subject, asking for an opinion. He took another sip of his tea and answered it calmly. She breathed calmly through it, politely paying attention to his answer. She sipped her tea again. He asked her a question and she answered it with consideration, and followed up.

In the end, they had a full conversational tea and she didn't snap. Obi was pretty impressed, given the beginning. When he was done, he set his tea cup and saucer on the bed in front of Ilena. When she was done, she looked up to Leah who came to the bed again. Ilena picked up Obi's tea set and handed it to Leah, then handed the nurse her own. Leah bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her. Leah had passed her test as well. She had managed to wait patiently the whole time and respond properly, without emotional reaction to the treatment of Ilena.

Obi reached over to Ilena and she came obediently to him, but calmly. He set her between his legs again, but had her rest against a raised knee so that he could see her face. "Ilena, do you know why I had you face your past today?" he asked her.

Ilena considered it, her brow furrowed a bit briefly, then she looked at him, her face clearer. "Because I challenged you again."

"Mm," he barely nodded once. "Because I'm strong enough now, I will continue with this as long as necessary. However, I would like to know just how long you plan on continuing."

Ilena tipped her head, "Those have been the tests of Consort and Father. You are well on your way to completing the test of Lord of the household. The final test of Husband yet remains."

"That was a very direct answer, Wife dear," he said coolly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I felt I should be honest, but it came out too analytic."

"You understand I'm also testing you?"

"Yes. If I may ask, how much longer shall it be?" her answer was properly humble.

Obi almost giggled, the absurdity of their game almost overturning his board. The problem was that he knew she was at the same time as deadly earnest as he was. This was his least favorite - having to play the game - but it was part of the training to be a high lord and playing it in that arena as a consort to a princess would have very high consequences if he didn't do it properly. Plus, because she was who she was, if he couldn't stay in front of her, he wouldn't be able to properly support her because she wouldn't be able to find strength in him.

"You may not," he answered. "It's because you did not answer properly," he added making it a penalty rather than an evasive slide. She dropped her eyes and was obediently accepting of the answer. "You will not present any challenges when Petroi comes to greet you, or I shall punish you. This is your warning."

Ilena shuddered slightly. "No, Obi. I shall be properly obedient."

He found it interesting that she was already not interested in meeting Petroi. Grandfather's words, and Obi's own, must have strongly influenced her. "Lie down on the bed. I would have you rest until I come to prepare you to receive him."

Ilena dipped her head and obediently lay down.

He leaned over Ilena and looked down at her, then kissed her and ran his hand down her body, waking it up to him. He nipped at her lip, then leaned over her and whispered in her opposite ear from him, so that his body overshadowed hers, "This is mine. Do not forget it."

Ilena wrapped her arms around him. "Never let me forget it," she whispered back. Her desperation to learn that particular lesson surprised him, but it was certainly related to her worry.

When he was done reminding her, he left the bed. Looking at her out the corner of his eyes, he said, "Don't leave. I'll come get you. I would have Leah and Rio help prepare you, but I'm still too deep in protection mode, I'm afraid. If I change my mind, I'll let them know."

Ilena reached for the pillow he had brought from his room and held it to her, nodding at him once she was settled. He looked at her, cocking his head, then he reached into the wardrobe and pulled out his cloak she had slept under before. He tossed it over her, gently touched the back of her hand with his fingers, then left the room.

He surprised the men in the Upper office when he arrived. He'd been unconsciously walking quietly and hadn't spoken since he'd been in the bedroom. He was rather glad he had. He got to see their relaxed poses for once. He scanned every person in the room quickly, the way he had the headquarters of the House of the Queen. They had been listening to his conversation with Ilena, of course. The general agreement was that he had been proper in his treatment of her, but it was Petroi's first test, as it had been the thing he had most struggled with before. Obi looked to him to see how he had fared. He was standing on one side of the door to his bedroom, as if on guard duty. Thayne stood at the other side.

Obi greeted Grandfather with a nod and walked up to stand in front of Petroi. "Have you had your question answered?" he asked neutrally, but with power.

Petroi bowed, "Yes, Master Obi. Thank you."

"And your judgement?" Obi pressed him.

"I have not yet met anyone who can see as deeply into her motivations, Master Obi."

Obi was quiet for a moment. "While it is my responsibility to see them and properly educate her, Master and King Brother both understand with great clarity. Please understand this." Obi turned and left him, walking over to Grandfather and the main desk. He placed the fingertips of one hand on the desk. Grandfather rose and relinquished the seat to Obi, bowing as Obi sat. He nodded and Grandfather gestured to Thayne and Petroi. They both moved to stand in front of the desk at rest attention.

Obi began with the basic questions he had been asked when he was raised to Page. It was basic warm up for all of them, and practice for himself. When he had covered the ones he could remember, he concentrated his remaining questions on things pertaining to their partnership, wanting to emphasize again that this was the main purpose of the retraining. He allowed Grandfather to question them when he was done. Grandfather first asked the few Page questions Obi had forgotten and he listened closely to remember them for the next time. Grandfather focused after that on questions pertaining to proper service, as it was his responsibility to fix his own errors in that area. Obi listened closely also to these questions wanting to make sure there wasn't anything left out he cared about.

When all of the questions had been answered, Grandfather looked to Obi. Obi looked at him a moment, then tilted his head. Grandfather gave a half-bow, half-nod. Obi turned to Thayne and Petroi and looked at them. He stood and rested one hand's fingertips on the desk. "Marcus, Henry, head down by way of the balcony. Take up the same positions, but standing by the doors. Close them behind you please. The rest of you, come with me." As he moved past them, they fell in behind him.

"Wait here," he instructed them at the door to the Lower office. He went in and collected Ilena from the bed. He was very careful how he handled her, allowing her to be submissive yet calm, showing her a stern and calm demeanor so she could be settled. He did not talk much with her, having already given her her instructions. Now was the test to see what she would do.

When he had her placed in her wheelchair just to the left of her desk, as the room is entered from the door, he did a quick scan of the room. Marcus and Henry were where they were supposed to be, standing at rest attention to either side of the closed patio door, facing towards the room. Their formal stance further stabilized Ilena, the way he had wanted. Rio and Leah had gone into formal servant's poses against the wall to their room, as they tended to when things got formal. That was good. Holding to their traditional places was comforting to Ilena. He stood just behind Ilena on her left, where he could watch what they both did, but also reach her if he needed to. He looked down at her to see she was looking up at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked her kindly. She took a silent breath and nodded, looking forward again and walking through her process to relax and become composed. Obi nodded to Rio. Rio walked to the door and opened it, formally inviting the three men in, returning to her place when she had closed the door behind them.

Grandfather walked up to stand before Obi a few paces off. He bowed, then stepped to the side, revealing Thayne and Petroi. He spoke but neither Obi nor Ilena were paying attention to his words of introduction. Obi was paying attention to both Ilena and Petroi, not an easy task, and Ilena was paying attention to Petroi, though Obi thought it was interesting that she greeted Thayne first with her eyes. Even with First Son finally present, she was still Mother enough to not forget Second Son.

Ilena waited until Petroi had composed himself, needing just about as much time herself, then said, "It is good to see you again Petroi. Obi has taught me recently that I have erred in believing that to protect those precious to me, I needed to remove myself from them. Because I have considered you most precious, I have kept myself from you for far too long and have damaged you the most. I hope you can find it possible to forgive my lack of understanding." Ilena bowed to Petroi, holding it for a long repentant moment, then raised herself up again, looking him in the eye calmly.

Petroi was, not surprisingly, moved by the fact that her first words were of apology. Quite a number of emotions flitted through his eyes, though he managed to keep his face composed. He finally answered, "Thank you, Mistress Ilena. If Thayne had not reassured me of it himself, I would not have chosen to live when the Knight came for me."

It was a harsh rebuke, and Ilena's eyes went sad, but she bowed her head in acceptance of it. "Thank you for choosing to live," she answered. They looked at each other for a long moment. Long time defender and charge, strangers because they had been apart, superior and servant. Ilena's hand twitched. Obi put his hand on her shoulder and she raised her hand and took it, gripping it tightly, then relaxing her grip slightly, then gently letting it go to place her own in her lap again. He took his hand back again. He looked at Petroi. Petroi was trying to understand the interaction. Ilena took a breath. "Obi has said we will begin slowly, you and I. I think we would both find that acceptable." She paused just long enough to see if he would respond. He tipped his head slightly. "However, for his purposes, you and Thayne are needed." She looked to Thayne for a moment to see he was listening properly. He nodded. Her eyes snapped back to Petroi.

"He has begun his training to Captain. You are both aware of what that entails. I will expect you to aid Grandfather in his training from this time forward. More particularly you will assist him in learning what he needs to understand as Consort to the Queen of Knight." Petroi's neck and back tensed. "You will both stand at his back as he is in those lessons, to see he is protected. For now, you are assigned the rank of Page, and until the House of the Queen understands it, you will hold those ranks in the House as well." She looked between Thayne and Petroi again.

"I will require his time and attention. It will be your duty to ensure he is not lax in this as his studies become overwhelming, and if he is in need of rest, you will also let him know of it, seeing to yourselves as well. In these things you will listen to Rio if she gives voice to you. We have until Prince Zen announces Princess Shirayuki for him to be sufficiently ready. We expect this to occur in a little over three weeks, maybe four." Both Thayne and Petroi blinked. "Because of this, I would like to test him to Captain in one week." Even Obi went stiff. "Grandfather will barely have time to finish his instructions to Immediate Family member before the deadline, particularly given how much time he will need to devote to the night Family lessons." Petroi's brow wrinkled slightly at the new term, but seemed to get it. "Have you understood what I have said?"

Petroi nodded, "Yes, Mistress Ilena." Thayne also answered the same.

"Will you do it?" she asked after the fashion of the formal courts.

Both men bowed. "Yes, Mistress Ilena," they said in unison.

Ilena leaned back in her chair, her portion completed. Obi looked at them drawing their attention to him. "Go with Grandfather back to the Upper office. I will arrive properly for my lessons at their time." All three men bowed and Grandfather led the other two back out of the room and to the upstairs office again.

"Marcus, Henry, come here," ordered Ilena. About to leave to go up as well, they paused, then obediently came to stand in front of her. "From today you are assigned to the Lower office. Princess Shirayuki this afternoon begins her meetings with the lords who she is courting favor from. You will attend those meetings with her and with me. Wear your formal clothing of the Regent that you should have had delivered to you yesterday. You will also stand guard over me when Obi is gone. When he is here, and with me, you may be excused from that duty." She paused and looked at Obi.

Obi looked at them sternly. "I am counting on you," he told them.

They bowed. "Yes, Master Obi, Mistress Ilena," they said. Ilena nodded, and when they looked to him, Obi did as well. The nodded back and returned to their places to either side of the patio door. Obi relaxed slightly and waved his hand at the door. They opened the doors and returned to their places.

Obi walked to stand in front of Ilena, his hands behind him. "What did you find difficult?"

Ilena looked up at him. "To look into the face of a stranger, knowing that I already know him."

Obi looked her in the eye. "What do you need?"

Her hand twitched again. "To hold him," she answered.

Obi nodded. "When it is time," he answered back.

She lowered her eyes, but her shoulders relaxed. She wasn't impatient. That was good. Obi took a breath and looked over, "Leah, how much time before lunch comes?"

"It should already be here, Master Obi," she answered.

Obi sighed. It wasn't long enough, but Shirayuki's meetings were to begin shortly after lunch. "Bring it in, then," he said resigned. He picked Ilena up and carried her to the couch settling her so he could hold her again. He leaned his head against hers, his mouth close to her ear. "This is going to be very difficult. I am likely to go very quickly right through testy to a temper tantrum."

*Pfft* Ilena put her hand to her mouth, horrified it had leaked out. Obi smiled, letting her feel it against her ear. She sighed and leaned into him. "I won't be feeling any differently," she admitted. "Work hard, Obi, but don't forget me. I will be waiting for you, always." She lifted the hand he had interlocked his fingers into and licked his fingertips, tickling them. He clenched his hand around hers, and she licked the back of it, too. He trembled, then bent down and kissed the nape of her neck.

"I think I'd rather eat you for lunch," he said.

"Only if I can return the favor," Ilena said.

"You need to eat to stay healthy," he retorted.

"I can do that in five minutes or less," she answered back.

"Hmm...good point." He stood and picked her up and left the main room.

Leah rolled her eyes at them, setting their plates back on the lunch cart to cover and hope they kept warm long enough. She collected the four needed for the rest of them and took them in instead.

-o-o-o-

The next two days passed in a similar manner. They spent the nights and mornings together, the next one in the meeting with Zen for part of it, then Obi would go for his instructions for the afternoon while Ilena would go with Shirayuki to her meetings. Shirayuki's mornings were spent dancing and going to do her research lessons, meeting with the sons the day before the meeting with the fathers. In this way, both generations got to know who she was. She actually did find one young man that she got along with well enough that she considered him for a position in her office when she added a particular activity she was at this time just tossing around picking up. If she was actually accepted as Zen's Princess, then she would ask him.

That made her think of Darla, who she had still not heard from. That thought made her sad. She really liked how the older woman could put people at ease. She started to look for her as she would walk through the halls, but she seemed to have decided to avoid Shirayuki since the ball. At the very least, Shirayuki wanted to understand why. Finally, after her final meeting, she took Ilena and her two guards to seek her out purposely.

Darla was surprised to see them at her door when she answered it. Shirayuki apologized for coming without advanced notice and asked if she could come in. After a moment's hesitation, Darla let her in. Ilena went with her, the two favorites staying outside to guard the door. When Shirayuki confronted her about her absence, Darla admitted it was because she had not wanted Shirayuki to be tainted by her presence, since she was considered a pariah by the lords and young ladies of the castle. Shirayuki was surprised, but Ilena was not, instead saying it was appropriate, and praising Darla. When Darla looked down in shame, Shirayuki sent a scolding look at Ilena. Ilena shook her head briefly at her, looking closely at Darla. Shirayuki recognized the look and sat back to see what Ilena would do. By the time Mother was done with Darla, she was firmly in Shirayuki's camp with an understanding of how to support her from her seemingly tenuous position, and the strength to do it. As Ilena sat back in her chair in triumph, Shirayuki shook her head in amazement. They took their leave and returned to the Lower office.

"Thank you, Ilena," Shirayuki said. "I really hated to lose her."

"It was your willingness to seek her out that did it, in the end," Ilena said.

"Well, it was Mother who made it possible for her to lift her head," Shirayuki said.

"Then, we worked well together, this time," Ilena smiled at Shirayuki. "I would still wait to ask her until after you are announced properly."

Shirayuki nodded. "Yes, I have several of those people now." She told Ilena what her thoughts were and who she would ask. Ilena took note of the new ones to get information on as she probed to see if what Shirayuki would do was really what she wanted and appropriate for her in that station. When she was satisfied, she reminded Shirayuki she should ask Zen for his opinion on it as well.

"Zen doesn't seem to be doing well. He says his meetings with the lords who are set against me are not going as he had hoped, though he also says he won't let it hold him back on his goals. We had a long lunch today, and he wants me back for dinner again tonight."

"Hmm...," Ilena mused, looking at her. "I think, if you would hear it...?" Shirayuki nodded. "I think he is being told that they won't accept it unless he will separate from you enough for them to be convinced he really seriously considered all of the candidates. He is no longer at the point of being able to do that easily. Likely we will need to watch for a tantrum. Because he can be comfortable with you, you'll have to bear the brunt of it. If he makes you mad, please forgive him quickly. He is only missing you more than he can bear. Grabbing him up quickly in a hug that you refuse to let go until he relaxes and apologizes would be the best solution."

Shirayuki looked at Ilena sharply. "Do you really think that is it?"

"Most likely. They will think they can influence him away from you in this way. If you allow your anger to win, they will win. Also, they will spread the most horrible gossip, that he has fallen for one or the other, over you. You must close your ears to it tightly. He won't be able to tell you otherwise, but you can be assured he has not turned his heart from you, and is suffering pain because he knows such lies will hurt you."

"Why won't he be able to tell me himself?"

Ilena paused. "Because to be separated enough to satisfy them, if this is what they are telling him, means you will only be allowed to talk to him in your official capacity as his Assistant and Adjunct. If he allows you to speak to him in any other way, he will have breached his agreement, and they may cry foul to your announcement."

"Ah," Shirayuki nodded. "I understand. We've been through it before. It will be difficult, but I can support him in this. ...But then, when will he have his tantrum to me?"

"When it's your turn to be interviewed by him. If you can give him the grace of your forgiveness and love quickly, he will be more able to chose you. If you can continue that for the rest of your life, he will love you the more. If you fail that test, he cannot in good faith chose you as his companion."

"It is that serious?"

"Yes," Ilena answered seriously. "The Princess must be able to bear with strength and grace the weakness of the Prince, for there is none other he may lean on. Even a Prince and a King are men, Princess, the same as you are a woman. None are perfect, but because they must stand above all others, the strain upon them is the greatest. If there is no safe harbor for them to rest, how shall they continue to fly?" She paused to look at Shirayuki, seeing if she was understanding. This was one of her greatest weaknesses, that she could not take her strength and bend it when it was needful.

Shirayuki pondered the concept. "It's why we fought just before we found you. He had complained one too many times to me at the difficulties he was facing and I lost my temper with him. Perhaps it was because I wouldn't let him rest at any of those times with me." She thought a little longer, then nodded. "I will try to let him rest earlier so that he doesn't worry so, and so I do not lose my temper."

"That would be very good, Princess Shirayuki," Ilena praised her.

"We meet tomorrow to discuss what the meetings have resulted in, both his and mine, so I will learn it by then," Shirayuki said. "If you are right, I shall also miss him."

"If I am right, make sure you make some happy memories with him tomorrow. Perhaps we could have that dinner I owe everyone for the first two weeks of hard work."

Shirayuki brightened. "I think he would like that. He was also saying he missed seeing Obi and Ilena."

"Ah," Ilena blushed, "I'm sorry we have been so busy also. In seeing him, and you, at our meetings, I do not often think of it as being missing, but I suppose it's the difference between a working lunch and a relaxed lunch."

Shirayuki nodded. "Yes. The two of you should come more often for the lunches."

Ilena looked at her thoughtfully. "If he tells you that you may not go for lunches during the interviewing time, then I will go. Obi will come if he may. In this way, we may be able to strengthen him somewhat."

"That would be good," Shirayuki relaxed slightly.

"And for you, you should find ways to also be pleasantly distracted somewhat at the lunch hour. Perhaps with Marie or Ryuu as companions. If you need me, I will come also." Ilena admonished. Shirayuki agreed and committed to taking care of herself as well.

The next morning, Ilena's fear was confirmed by Zen himself in their meeting. He was very downcast. Ilena also suggested the dinner to him and he roused enough to say he would consider it. When Shirayuki met with Ilena after lunch, she said she had made a special lunch for him and taken him out to the castle herb garden to eat it. He'd been sufficiently content with that he had agreed to the dinner. Then she worriedly said that Zen had gone to tell the lords as a group what he would do. That he would as of the next day no longer be able to have lunches or dinners with her until her appointed week, beginning the fourth week from that day, and that it was as severe as Ilena had warned her it would be.

Ilena sighed and said that she could most certainly expect a tantrum, and that even she, Ilena, would likely have to diffuse one or two in that time, as Zen was already not able to handle it well. Shirayuki had a thought, and said she would gift him something of hers to hold on to, the same as she had requested something of his when she had been sent away. After their day's lesson, Shirayuki went to find just that while Ilena and her staff prepared the dinner menu and plans.

-o-o-o-

In the end fourteen were at the dinner. Their group had become so large, and it still lacked Mitsuhide and Kiki, which would bring it to sixteen. Ilena had, with the permission of Obi, invited Thayne and Petroi to attend. It would be a good second meeting for the two, as it was a group gathering. Ilena had also invited Dane and Tairn as the office staff would also be supporting and strengthening Zen through this time, and she wanted to remind them the rest of them were also available as necessary. Aiden declined, saying he would need to be with his wife at that time, but said he would also support Zen accordingly. Ilena, considering Aiden, decided at that moment to send Doctor Elliot to his house to see what was wrong with Aiden's wife, and sent him the message to go that evening. Ilena also invited Ryuu as he was a supporter of Zen and Shirayuki as well.

Ilena had originally planned on making it a formal inside dinner in the central hallway of the residential wing, it being a familiar and secure location. When the Chatelaine had been surprised she had not asked for one of the gardens, her eyes grew wide and she changed the location immediately. He had been just as surprised by her new location, but accepted it. In reality she just needed access to a few cooks in the kitchen and people to bring the food and dishes to the dinner location. She already had servers in Leah, Rio, Thayne, and Petroi. She sent Henry and Marcus into town for proper drinks and a few other things that were needed.

As people arrived in the wing, they were escorted through the Lower office, through the courtyards and out the Cat gate. Ilena, Obi, and Grandfather were waiting sitting on soft cloths and pillows in the last level area before the rolling hills began outside the castle wall. Ilena had set up the seating so that everyone would be looking away from the castle itself and towards the scenery that had come to mean freedom and open spaces for her and Obi. It was a warm summer evening, so the sun would remain light in the sky for some time. Petroi and Thayne would light torches as the sun set, though Ilena didn't plan on everyone staying up very late that night. The next morning was not a holiday after all.

Ilena greeted each guest with an embrace and expressed her gratitude for their assistance in the first two weeks and in the time following. While it didn't feel like she had set specific seating, because she invited people to sit so kindly, they ended up placed where she wanted them. When everyone was gathered, she nodded to Leah, who began the serving, the other three assisting. Ilena continued speaking to the group as a whole, graciously welcoming them. As the conversations began, she kept a close ear on all of them, gently bringing people back into conversation when they seemed to lack a topic, though she didn't press for chaos.

Shirayuki, glad to be sitting with Zen and getting to know Dane and Tairn a little better, somehow found herself automatically observing Ilena and her interactions until she understood them. Zen at some point had to get her attention. Shirayuki startled a little, then shook her head and apologized, saying she had just realized she was getting another lesson over this dinner. Ilena glanced at her in the middle of a sentence with someone else, but didn't miss a beat. Shirayuki sighed, then started practicing. By the end of the dinner, Ilena was allowing her to handle roughly half of the hostessing, and Shirayuki was feeling somewhat more comfortable. She had also noticed that Obi was hosting quite admirably and she wondered where he had learned it. During the time of cleaning up, she asked him.

Obi smiled. "I have known it for a very long time, Mistress. I haven't needed to call upon it until now. Still, it's sometimes difficult to keep up with Ilena, is it not?" He looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm glad to have her as a teacher," Shirayuki said. "It's so easy to see her example and follow it. If ever I have trouble she will always find a way to set the proper example right away so I may learn it."

Ilena leaned into their conversation. "But were you able to also pay enough attention to the person who needs you most tonight? Balance is the most difficult skill to learn."

Shirayuki looked at Zen in consternation. "Ah," she said unsure.

Zen took her hand. "I was enjoying watching you and seeing you grow in front of me. It has given me hope to see for myself how quickly you are able to learn and put your lessons into practice. Having only seen you attempt to learn to dance I had perhaps wrongly become discouraged. I'm sorry, Shirayuki."

Obi looked at Ilena out of the corner of his eyes. She gave him a smug glance that disappeared quickly. He reached out his hand ever so slightly and took her little fingers in his. In this matter, her ability to manipulate was a blessing. Ilena continued her lesson to Shirayuki. "It's good to understand how to hostess and practice it, but when you are in the case such as this, where there is one person you must give particular attention to, do not forget it. Please also consider which situation you are in each time. Sometimes a particular guest must be given most of your focus so that you might win them to a cause. Say for instance when you host your tea for the Queen Mother."

Zen and Shirayuki both froze. "She will of course bring her own guests with her. Your duty is to win her to your cause, thus being pleasant and gracious with the other guests is important to show your own strengths, but she must be your gentle focus for the entire time." Ilena continued as if she had not noticed their reactions.

"Um, Ilena," Zen interrupted. "When exactly is Shirayuki supposed to do that?"

Ilena looked at him mildly. "When you tell her it is time, Master Zen. You will know when it is, of course."

"Ah, I see," Zen looked like he didn't want to consider it all. He even looked like he was going to deny its necessity, then lowered his eyes to his hand and sighed. "And will you be going with her Ilena?"

"Of course, Master Zen. Though I'm not sure whether I'm to win her to my cause at the same time or wait until Princess Shirayuki hosts the Wisteria family luncheon." Both Shirayuki and Zen went somewhat white. "It seems to me to be best to merely appear properly pleasant at the tea, where she will give me an initial evaluation only while testing Princess Shirayuki. I am hopeful Princess Shirayuki will pass that test so that she won't have to have quite so much pressure at the luncheon. I am, after all, much more suited to handle that than she is, when it is the faces of two Wisterias who are watching."

"Princess Shirayuki will have had sufficient practice for the tea by the time she must face the Queen Mother, and by the time your brother has arrived, she should be sufficiently comfortable with hostessing, and with your mother, to hold her own."

"Ah, and how will she become comfortable with Mother?"

Ilena looked at him, "Because an invitation to tea must be met with a reciprocal agreement." Zen sighed. "If after the first two they are still not in agreement, I will host one and announce my parentage to your mother as her punishment."

Zen looked at Ilena with his mouth open. "...punish…," he said faintly.

Ilena nodded. "She will then have to host one for me and Shirayuki again at which to apologize and accept at least Shirayuki."

"Ilena, have you ever faced my mother?" he asked in shock.

Ilena looked at him mildly, placing her hands in her lap. "Master Zen, not only have I met your mother, I have faced my own mother many times. They were sisters, after all."

Leah, farther down the row sighed. "Master Zen, Ilena could manipulate her own mother by the time she was three, and the Queen Mother couldn't stand strong for very long on our visit. It was a rare thing for her to confront another Wisteria female, after all, having had only sons and a husband to deal with herself. The two sisters were separated on purpose by their father. Ilena was the only one who could get them to sit calmly together at the meals. Though often she did it by helping Prince Izana to get into trouble so they both focused on him rather than each other. I do hope he has forgotten that."

"Ah, I had forgotten it," said Ilena thoughtfully. "Thank you for telling me. I shall have to be properly prepared when he comes, lest the luncheon become unbearable for Princess Shirayuki and Obi."

Obi jumped. "I? I have to go?"

"Of course," she looked at him in surprise. "You're already in the family now that we are married. You'll be tested at the same time I am, though to a lesser degree since Izana is already testing you now."

It was Obi's turn to put his face in his hand. "I see..."

Zen clapped his hand on Obi's shoulder. "Well, I think it shouldn't be so bad. I'm actually looking forward to seeing Ilena clash horns with Izana. I won't have to be in his eyes for once."

"Much," Ilena amended.

Zen nodded, still content with his own lot. Obi gave Shirayuki a mournful look and she was in agreement. "Well, then, Obi, shall we find strength and comfort together, then?" Shirayuki said to him. "I had always heard it could be difficult to deal with in-laws," she said doubtfully.

"True, but I hadn't really thought I would ever have to deal with one's such as the Wisterias," Obi said.

Zen frowned at them, but Ilena gave an arch look. "By all means, stand as supporters of each other, but don't forget your most important role at that meal is to stand as supporters of your spouse or intended. That is what they will be testing - your suitability to stand in the place you are going to stand. Not whether you can be a Wisteria or not. That's my test."

Obi got an enlightened expression and nodded. He could already do that. Shirayuki considered it, then thoughtfully nodded as well. Zen looked at them both, pleased with their reactions to Ilena's words, then as he considered all her words to this point, he looked at her suspiciously.

"Ilena, have you increased in strength as well, or are you just showing me something you've not shown me yet?"

"I wonder, Master Zen," she said reaching for her glass of wine. She looked him in the eye just a pause before drinking a sip from it.

Obi sighed and put his elbow on his knee, resting his chin in his hand. "She's finally unreserved, Master, now that she has what she wants. I've already had to rein her in twice in two days, a few days ago."

Ilena bowed her head briefly in submissive agreement and apology.

Zen raised an eyebrow. "I'm not very surprised, of course. Are you managing okay, Obi?"

Obi nodded. "She gave me plenty of practice before. I'm just not sure how long it will take this time. She won't tell me."

"Then she doesn't know," Zen said.

Obi looked away from Ilena to look at Zen. "Yeah, I know."

Zen looked at Obi with a smile. "You know, it's the first I've thought of it that way, though, that you and I are brother-in-laws now."

"Well, cousin-in-laws," Tairn mildly corrected.

"Not really," Zen said. "We'll probably adopt her as sister instead of cousin in the end."

Ilena looked surprised. Zen looked at her mildly. "I think this is where Kiki would say that I've won a point," he said after a moment.

"Ah, I would suppose so," Ilena said faintly.

Obi, who had also been having troubles wrapping his brain around the sudden concept, laughed suddenly. Zen looked at him slightly affronted. "Ah, sorry," Obi said. It wasn't the first time he'd laughed at an inappropriate time, but still...he had never ever thought he would end up related to his Master and Mistress. It made him very happy.

Ilena tugged him over to her and whispered. "Is it a fulfillment of a wish, Obi?"

He looked at her gentle smile and happy eyes. "Yes, Ilena. Even though one I would never have thought of." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Ilena leaned in even closer and whispered, "I love you."

He learned that night why she gave people wishes, particularly big ones. It really did help them to become stronger.


	26. The Return of Ivy

**CHAPTER 26 The Return of Ivy**

 _Mother, Ivy has reached Wilant city. Will be to the castle soon._

The direct long-distance coded message went like lightning through the Lower office. Obi, who had finally managed to both hear and rudimentally translate the code, met Ilena just outside the inner door of the Lower office. She'd moved immediately, and he'd jumped over the railing to meet her. "Do you need me to come?" he asked her.

Ilena shook her head. "You can meet him if he manages to stay alive. Stay with Grandfather. You need to learn what he will do next."

Obi kissed her quickly, then let Henry and Marcus take her off at a fast trot to the medical wing. Learning what came next for Grandfather meant learning to be the general in charge of overseeing the safe arrival of Ivy in the castle. Petroi was also filling in with his usual role of major-general, so Obi was going to be learning quite a lot that day.

Ilena sent the word ahead of her. Ilena was fairly certain Ivy would be on the Little Death, even though she hoped he wouldn't. By the time she arrived in the pharmacy, Doctor Elliot was there, ready to help. He also had his medical kit with him, and had let Ryuu know Ivy was on his way in. Ryuu's assistants were gathering up the medicinal herbs that would be needed to make the healing potions Ivy might need and carefully setting them into batches. Ryuu himself was hurriedly finishing up with the patients he had so that he would be able to focus on the incoming one.

Ilena confirmed the situation in the pharmacy, saying a few short words, then had Marcus and Henry take her over to the garrison. She was still in the process of sorting through it and gathering evidence, so she wasn't about to leave the safety of her precious agent in their hands. As soon as she arrived, she asked for Sam and Leon. Sam was not available but Leon was. Ilena quietly and quickly explained the situation and asked if he could gather enough trustworthy guards for Ivy, to see he made it through the garrison gate and to the pharmacy in safety. He nodded and asked if she wanted them to go and fetch him. She listened to the news on the network and nodded. They should be able to meet up with him fairly close to the castle Leon ran off to do her bidding and she sent the message out that Ivy should be brought to the garrison gate. She also sent out a specific local message.

David lifted his head. "General, there seems to be a bit of a stir. Shall I go see what it is?"

General Werlent, head of the Wilant Castle garrison, looked at his most recent aide, just come this past early winter. "Yes, please." He had been particularly pleased with this one. The private held his tongue, answered questions without asking why, and generally kept his wits about him. He also had a good ear for things General Werlent wanted to know about.

David rose and left the office. He joined himself with the group of soldiers Leon was putting together, though he chose to take a position at the gate, rather than leave the castle. That way if the General decided to come himself, he would see David was properly gathering information. He looked around the parade grounds and saw Mistress Ilena carefully walking herself up the stairs to enter the stands above. She was holding onto the handrail and Marcus' arm. Henry was behind her, though likely for his own peace of mind as she was doing fine, just moving slow. David smiled slightly. Like everyone else in the Family, he was very relieved Doctor Elliot had found a way for her to be able to walk again. When he had the opportunity to look for her again, she was sitting upright in her wheelchair at the edge of the receiving stand, her favorites behind her on guard. He couldn't help it - his breast swelled with pride. In his opinion, she was where she belonged.

The word from the city came that Ivy had been met by the guards led by Leon and was inbound. Leon had called for a stretcher earlier. Now David went and stood at one corner of the stretcher with three other guards to wait his arrival. He also went on high alert, watching for the traitorous soldiers. It was his job to recognize the ones the Shirayuki Fan Club didn't and keep them away from Ivy.

 _Man down_ came on the network. His heart skipped a beat as he waited for the explanation. _Traitor in the rescue group. Ivy is okay_. David glanced at Ilena. She was nodding her head. She had expected it. He breathed a breath and calmed down, then he could hear the feet of the coming group. Of course that meant he still had time to wait, since he'd been trained to better hearing than most. He watched the men around him closely now. Initial reactions were the most telling.

When the footsteps could be heard by untrained ears he was ready. There were two traitors present, and he sent the word, with their names and descriptions. By the time the group from the outside arrived, the Family coming with the group had informed Leon who he was to look out for and he had given his orders. Those two soldiers were shoved out of the way by several of his men and prevented from getting close to Ivy. Then Ivy, battered and bloody, was being laid down on the stretcher.

David bent down and took his handle. On the count of three he lifted with the others and they took off at a trot for the pharmacy. He looked at Ivy long enough to see he was still breathing, though his eyes were closed. As they were coming to the parade stand he said, _He lives yet, Mother_. Ivy opened his eyes just as they passed the stand and Edward saw them go wide, then begin to tear. Mother had pulled herself to standing and looked him in the eye.

 _Live, Ivy_ , she commanded him. Ivy nodded once and closed his eyes again, tears dripping down his face. By the time the stretcher had entered the causeway between the medical wing and the garrison, he could hear the wheels of her chair following them.

David was on high alert. He knew Ilena had set Family guards in place, but only the soldiers carried swords. He saw movement ahead and braced himself. There were three men ahead at the end of the causeway at the entrance to the medical wing. _The way is secure._

David almost relaxed too much with relief. There were swords ahead to protect them. _Thank you, Father,_ he sent. "It's Sir Obi," he said to the other soldiers with him. They all relaxed also. Having the only person they could truly trust with the Director's important person they carried be their foreguard was an immense boon. They picked up the pace again and in short order arrived in the pharmacy.

Ryuu directed them to place Ivy on a medical bed, still on the stretcher as they would have to move him again. He gave quick orders to his assistants on which poultices and medicines to make. As the soldiers moved out of the way, Doctor Elliot moved in and began a quick assessment. As David left the room, he heard Doctor Elliot ask, "How much did you take?"

David found himself face to face with Mother just as Ivy answered, "Sorry. The maximum." David paled and he saw Mother's pupils contract. They held their breath.

"For how long now?" the Doctor asked.

"This will be the third night tonight."

Mother nodded once, then looked directly at David. "Thank you for your help."

He bowed his head and got out of her way. He stayed a bit longer outside the closed door until he was personally satisfied, but up to that point was all the General was going to hear about.

"You weren't able to learn what she used him to learn, then?" General Werlent asked his aide after the report was done.

"No, sir. They wouldn't talk until we were all out of the room and the door closed. I stayed a bit longer but I couldn't stay too long. I wasn't able to learn anything else. However, I did overhear the doctor ask the man how much he took, I assume of some drug or other. The agent apologized for taking the maximum. He told the doctor that tonight would be the third night."

General Werlent's eyes glistened. "Hmm...his job was so important, his information so valuable, he was willing to throw his life away on the Little Death to get it here. … Well, well. I think it might be proper of the Director of Intelligence to share some of the Intelligence occasionally, don't you?" David had learned this was a rhetorical question meaning that the General was thinking up a plan to ferret out that information for himself. "Do what you can to find out if the poor sap manages to be kept alive by the Doctor and his research." David bowed and the General waved his hand, sending him back to his desk.

David sighed and sent out his report to the network. Then he went back to his normal paperwork, the not so exciting part of his job.

-o-o-o-

Ilena stayed out of the way at the beginning, letting others clean Ivy's wounds and be busy around him. Obi stood with her, their four arrayed around behind them, supporting her also with their steady presence and on careful watch. Obi had placed his hand on her shoulder to help calm her faint trembling. She was very much on edge. When the medical practitioners began placing the poultices and medicines, she twitched. It was a role she had played even less than a year ago, and she ached to go help. Obi bent down and took her hand in his other hand and slowly rubbed his thumb across the back of it to help calm her. She came back to herself and took a few calming breaths. She wouldn't help anyone getting so worked up.

When she was calm enough, she squeezed his hand and released it. He calmly took it back as she put her hand in her lap, but he kept his other on her shoulder. Just because she was calmer didn't mean she wasn't still very worried. "What was it that decided you would come?" she asked, not accusing, just wanting to know.

"Considering we know this to be the least correctly guarded part of the whole castle, we thought trustworthy swords might be necessary. I stayed in the office long enough to understand what I needed to learn. We headed over when the news came he was through the gate. I sent the guard on the causeway to guard the hallway to the gardens so I didn't have to kill him and if anyone was going to come from that way, they would be blocked. I also figured it couldn't be a bad thing to be here with you." He looked down at her with a small smile and slightly tightened the pressure on her shoulder for a moment.

Ilena looked up at him and smiled back. "Thank you, Sir Knight."

Obi's smile remained gentle, but his eyes flashed briefly. She had been right. He was in Knight mode, but it was what she needed, and she let him know it in her eyes. He preened slightly and she turned back to Ivy, still smiling.

Ivy was looking at her. She continued to smile gently at him, hiding her worry. Eventually he turned his gaze to Obi, taking in the position he held. Obi could have switched to Father for him, but he chose to remain as Knight to support Ilena. She appreciated his choice. There would be another time for Ivy to greet Father.

Finally the chaos that surrounded Ivy died down. He was quite covered in bandages, now more white and not so dull red as when he entered the castle. Ryuu and Doctor Elliot were turning to Ilena but she held a hand up. "Master Zen is nearly here. Please wait until he arrives." They nodded. Pretty much everyone knew by now that Ilena hated repeating reports multiple times when it wasn't necessary. She already had to hear so many as it was.

The door to the pharmacy opened and Zen walked in, followed by Dane and Tairn. Now it was a full room. He strode up to stand on the other side of Ilena from Obi and just slightly behind her. He was here as an invested observer. Dane and Tairn took up positions at the door behind them.

Doctor Elliot bowed and gave his report of the internal injuries and Ivy's general condition, then looked at Ryuu. Ryuu explained what medications had been given to Ivy and what his recommended recovery would be. Then Doctor Elliot gave the final bit of his report. "Ivy says he has been on the maximum dose of the Little Death for two days, with tonight being the third night. Typically this night brings death." Zen shifted, unhappy with the news. Ilena just waited calmly. "Ivy will likely live, because he is here," Doctor Eliot continued. Ilena looked at Ivy. He was looking surprised. "It will take almost two weeks to clear it from his system, however." Ivy blinked. Two weeks then life was a lot better than death in a few hours.

"Thank you," Ilena said to both of her friends. "I'm afraid I'm still about six days out from correcting the security problem, but we'll do what we can to keep his recovery room secure at least." They nodded and she rolled herself up to sit next to Ivy where he could see her, though he had to turn his head. Obi followed behind her as did Zen, though he stood further back.

Ilena looked at her Son gently. "Welcome home, Andrew. Thank you for coming when I called. I'm sorry it was before you were ready."

Ivy, actually Andrew, shook his head. "I would have come soon anyway. I was glad to receive the call. ...I'm also glad to be home." His voice was soft and of a medium tenor. It was hard to tell under all the bandages, but he did look like any normal middle aged researcher. It conflicted starkly with his capacity to survive his wounds and the conflicts that had created them. He looked at Ilena hopefully. "Is it true that while I've been having to make the Little Death you've been finding out how to counteract it?"

Ilena nodded. "Even I, who was on it for over seven years daily, though at a minimal dose, am free of its grasp. Doctor Elliot and I together found the method."

Andrew closed his eyes in gratitude and relief. "That's good." Then his eyes flew open again. "Ah, but there are other things I must tell you about it."

Ilena nodded. "Yes, and now would be the best time."

Andrew looked around the rather full room, unsure.

Ilena looked up at Ryuu. "I think it would be best if your assistants were not present. Marcus, Henry, please guard the inner doors." They bowed and followed the pharmacy assistants out through the door that led to the offices and the inner workings of the pharmacy, closing it behind them.

Ilena looked at Zen. He tilted his head at her. "May I ask that Tairn and Dane replace the guards outside the pharmacy door for the duration of Andrews report? And ask that Tairn not pass on what is said here today? I'll report to Izana myself." Zen nodded his head and looked at his guardians. Tairn bowed, obediently accepting Ilena's request for silence, and they moved from the room to take up their requested positions.

Looking back at Ryuu and Doctor Elliot, Ilena asked if they were prepared to take their notes. As they prepared themselves, Ilena introduced those who remained in the room to Andrew. When she introduced Zen as Regent, Andrew reached his bandaged hand to touch his forehead. "It is a pleasure to serve the Regent," he said.

"Thank you for your faithful service," Zen answered him back.

Ilena looked at the medical practitioners. They nodded their readiness. Ilena looked back at Andrew. "Please begin."

Andrew began from the very beginning, when she had sent him to work in the factory. Obi shifted into report reception mode. It was going to be a long report to memorize. Petroi and Thayne also received the report after the manner of the Immediate Family. He talked about the method of testing and training that the researchers had to go through at the various levels of being trusted with the information. Only those who reached the lowest levels of the hidden laboratories had the full knowledge of the process and ingredient list. It had been a very difficult and long process for him. He gave them the full recipe and processing instructions. Then he talked about the further research that was ongoing, including the discovery that adding the third herb caused painful deaths, and two other additions that had looked promising for removing various side effects, including reducing the pain of the pain payment phase.

He paused then added that his own research had shown that the body could go into complete stasis at the hibernative phase and that the test subjects had been unable to rouse from it, even at the normal time. He believed that it had been discovered before, early in the process of the discovery at the Little Death. A particular step was required in the processing to remove the effect of complete stasis and bring the body back to recovery. He had been trying to discover if the stasis phase could be recovered from later if that processing step was left out when he had been called.

Ilena looked at Zen. He had a glint in his eye when he returned her look. She sighed internally, but nodded back at him. His lips thinned in a tight smile.

Andrew completed his report with his laborious and painful trip from the factory to the castle. When he was done, he looked at Ilena. "What peculiar equipment is needed that can only be found in the laboratories you worked in?" she asked him.

He listed several items off, describing them. Ilena looked at Obi. "When we close down the labs, one or two of them need to be raids. Make sure those items in particular are retrieved." Obi nodded. "Is there anything else that should be retrieved?" Ilena asked Andrew.

He paused, then looked at her. "In the same lab I was in is another researcher by the name of Wendy. She will need to be tested thoroughly, and perhaps reprogrammed, but if she could be saved, I would like that." Ilena nodded. Saving and reprogramming people was her specialty.

Ilena looked at the others, inviting further questions. While the other researchers asked detailed questions, Ilena moved away to council with Zen. "You want him."

"Yes," Zen said. "Will there be a price?"

"Always, but you should know by now it's his own price." Zen nodded. "It doesn't conflict with my needs," Ilena said. "For now I wish for him to be kept safe and here is likely as good a place as any. It will be for at least until we remove the persons at the top of the source of the Little Death. I imagine that is still a ways off, so there will be time. Will you tell him what you want him to discover?"

Zen nodded. "I'll visit with him on the matter when he's sufficiently recovered."

"Very well," Ilena bowed.

"When do you think you'll have your security report to me?" Zen asked.

"At our second meeting from today." Ilena assured him.

Zen nodded. "I'll expect it then. I've heard what I needed to for now." Ilena bowed as Zen left the room, taking Dale and Tairn with him, allowing the regular pharmacy guards to return to their posts.

Ilena turned and motioned for Thayne and Petroi to stand on the door on the inside of the main door. She knew the day guards for the pharmacy, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be lax. Rolling back to Andrew, she interrupted the heavy conversation. "You two will have many days to pick his brain, and he will have just as much fun hearing what you two have been doing. Mister Ryuu also has other work to be doing. Let's move Andrew now so that he may have his facilities back."

Slightly embarrassed, the three researchers acquiesced. After a bit of discussion, they picked a room for him, Obi remembering to ask if he'd been at Farmor. Ilena assured him it would be okay, that he hadn't. She did ask Obi to go and requisition guards for his door that could be trusted after he'd been moved. Marcus, Thayne, Henry and Petroi lifted the stretcher and carried Andrew to his new quarters for the next several weeks, Obi going before and Ilena and the doctor coming behind. After he was placed, the doctor returned to his office to prepare for that night's dose of the Little Death, and Obi left to obtain the guards. Ilena set Henry and Marcus to stand guard on the door.

Ilena was now alone with Andrew. She wheeled herself around until she was at the end of the bed above his head. She held his head between her hands. He looked up at her, upside down, waiting quietly. She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Andrew. You have worked very hard. I'm glad you have stayed alive this long. What have you stayed alive for?"

Andrew's eyes teared. "Mother, I have stayed alive, but I've lost my purpose. I no longer remember my original beliefs and goals in the way I once did."

"Would you kill me if you could?" Ilena asked him.

He paused. "There was a time I was very angry, but even that has faded. All there is now is the research."

"Do you love the research?" she asked him.

"I do not, but it's all I know now." Andrew was sad.

"What would help you?" she asked him.

"I would like to learn what the sky looks like again. And come to understand how it's okay to be in big spaces again. If Wendy can be saved, I would like to learn what it is to love another human again. I would also like to learn a trade or skill so that I can leave the world of research behind, but I don't know what I would do, or even what I would like."

"It is all possible, Andrew. We'll start slowly, so you aren't overwhelmed. Has it been frightening to be in the open world again?"

Andrew shuddered. "Very much so, Mother. I have cowered in the bottom of many wagons to get here."

"And the wounds you received, have they added to your fear?"

"No, Mother. They have only reminded me I'm still alive, not just a mind and hands."

"Please do not ever use that as a means to remember you are alive again, Andrew. I will not be pleased to hear of it. It does not show you care for yourself or others."

"I won't, then Mother." She stared into his eyes deeply until he shuddered and said, "Yes, Mother."

"Thank you, Andrew." She rubbed a thumb against his cheek. "When you need to know you're alive, remember you are free to move about the castle and speak with whomever you wish, as long as you confirm they aren't going to speak falsehoods to you. There are many Children here, all of whom will help you. If you need touch to remember you are not alone in the world, they will come to you. Will you remember to call them whenever you need them?"

Andrew had tears in his eyes. "I will forget, Mother. I was trained to never speak to others unless spoken to first."

Ilena nodded. "Then I will assign several to come and visit with you regularly until you have relearned the joys of being with others. Then you will begin to seek them out yourself. When you do, you will know you are recovering."

"However, you also cannot sit idle or you will fade away. For now, because it is what you know, I will ask you to continue with your research, but you won't be alone. Doctor Elliot and Ryuu will work with you and you with them. In this way you will have purpose without loneliness. When your research is completed such that you are content with its ending, and you have learned to not be afraid of the world, then we'll help you learn a new trade. Is this acceptable?"

The tears spilled down from Andrew's eyes. "Yes, Mother."

"And, Andrew," her eyes were very gentle, "when you have climbed back out sufficiently that you begin to remember your anger, do not hold it in. Let your companions know and I will face you. I am due your scolding. I will accept it."

He nodded, just imperceptibly.

"Are you still more comfortable being alone, for now? Or do you need company?"

He hesitated. "When I need rest, being alone is better, but there are times I'm afraid."

Ilena nodded. "When you are afraid, open your mouth. One will come. What is it you need now?"

"It has been very busy today, and I'm calmer now. Being alone is okay."

Ilena smiled. "Even I needed time with no people when in this room recovering. I'll leave you shortly."

"Mother, may I ask why are you in a wheelchair? Why were you here in this room also?"

Ilena released Andrew's head, the interview over, and wheeled herself around the bed until he could see her properly. "Earl College murdered his Lady wife by having a landslide sent down upon her carriage. I managed to throw myself from it and survive, but his assassin sent a boulder down the hill to finish his work. It crushed my hip, but fortunately it didn't kill me. I was four weeks in recovery at Osterly, then I was brought here to finish out my recovery time. At the end of that, I underwent an experimental surgery in the hopes of being able to walk again. The recovery period was therefore doubled, here in this room, until I had stayed here in my bed without moving for three months. It was difficult, but not as terrible as my seven months in a coffin with only one meal a day. Here in this place, for me, like for you, there were those who helped me live each day. I will walk again, the same as you will live again. Shall we work hard together?" She smiled kindly.

"I'll do my best," Andrew promised. "Thank you."

There was a knock on the door and Obi entered. "Ilena, it's time to go." Ilena nodded.

"Be well, Andrew," she said. "Remember that we all wish for you to continue to live. There is much yet for you to live for. Please find your purpose again very soon."

"Thank you for encouraging me, Mother," he said. She smiled her bright smile as Obi turned her chair and pushed her out the door.

"Obi," Ilena said as they walked down the medical wing corridor, "how do we go about getting approval for these four to openly carry steel in the castle?"

"Mmm, there's a process."

"Please begin it. When he's on his feet he'll begin to learn how to come kill me. We'll need to keep him alive long enough to retrain him that it isn't possible. I'll have specific instructions for Doctor Elliot and Ryuu, lest he also manage to poison me. He already knows the herb that will kill me, after all."

"Mmm," he looked at her sideways, as he was now walking beside her. "You know, there are those who would question the worth of the effort you intend to invest."

Ilena held her hand up to halt their processional. They were now in an open area between buildings. Motioning for the other four to come where she and Obi could see them, she said to Obi. "Then what would I say to these, if I should do such a thing? Would they not have to remove me from my place, in support of all the others who have been worth the effort? And would they not also have to remove you, for whom I have spent the most effort? It is to me a small thing, to do for one such a great thing if they are able to smile at life again. Because there are many of us now, it is even less of a burden, for all who have been able to find the light for themselves are ready to help others to reach it again. Because we've all seen the darkness, we all understand the difficult path that must be walked and can console them on their way."

"He may not be able to recover. There are some I cannot retrieve. It is more likely in his case that I'll be able to help him live again sufficiently that he can lead a mostly normal life, but I won't be able to keep him as a Son. When he is sufficiently healed, he will not wish to know I exist any more. I'll still be satisfied, for he'll have regained life. He initially went because I had already won his heart and rewarded him. When he's ready, I'll remind him of what he lived before his most recent life. He will then understand that it's possible to live yet again a third life, for he's already accomplished it once before."

"But is it normal for your own Children to want to kill you?" Obi wasn't thrilled to have someone after her life in the castle.

"Yes, Obi," she smiled at him. "More attempts are made on my life from Children I've asked to perform difficult tasks than from outside sources." She turned and looked at Petroi soberly. "For this one I would have already bared my neck if I were free to do so, though to no other."

"Would you give me your life, Mistress Ilena?" Petroi asked quietly.

"No, Petroi, I cannot do that. I would give you my death."

Ilena and Petroi looked at each other a long moment, then Petroi bowed. "I will not accept a thing I do not wish for."

Ilena looked at him a moment longer, then nodded. "Will you tell me what you do wish for?"

"In its proper time," he answered.

Obi motioned to the four of them and they returned to walking back to the offices. When they arrived, Ilena went to the stairs and climbed them deliberately. Holding the railing, she continued to walk until she was outside the Upper office. She turned and looked down at the five men below her. "Well? Are you coming?" she asked them.

Obi shook his head and began climbing the stairs, followed by Thayne and Petroi. He waved and Henry and Marcus leapt to the railing next to her, then picked her up and carried her into the office, grinning. Grandfather looked up, then came out of his seat in surprise. "Mistress!"

"How did Obi do today?" she asked as if she always entered rooms in this fashion.

"Ah, he seemed to follow along quite well." He moved out of the way as Henry and Marcus deposited her in the seat he had just left at the desk. Obi arrived in the room as they moved into place to either side of her. He sighed somewhat, then took a relaxed parade stance in front of the desk, Thayne and Petroi behind him mirroring her two guards. Obi quickly entered the state he always used when reporting - eyes slightly unfocused, ears prepared to receive, mind still and waiting.

"What was Ivy's report?" she asked. Obi gave it back word for word.

"Repeat for me all communications regarding his arrival at the castle, beginning with the announcement he was in the city." Again Obi repeated them back to her.

Rapid fire she began to ask him questions and he answered them quickly, not even knowing on a number of them if he was correct, just saying the words that rose in his mind attached to the questions she asked. Then she asked him strategy questions and he had to change focus to bring to bear his experience and creative mind, but he found himself in an odd state of mind where the practice of quick retrieval made the consideration of strategy almost as automatic. It wasn't a bad thing at all. Ilena ended with, "That state of mind needs to become automatic now as well as the memory retrieval one. Please practice entering it regularly."

"Yes, ma'am." It came out just as automatically as the rest of the words, and she smiled for a moment.

"Grandfather?" she asked.

"It is sufficient," the older man said.

Ilena briefly slipped her eyes to Petroi, who imperceptibly nodded. Ilena sat quietly for a moment, closing her eyes. When she opened them, the Queen sat at the desk. Obi shifted slightly, also changing modes. The next set of questions related to his excursions into the city to study with the House. He eventually reached a level of questioning he didn't have answers for, but he _had_ been going for less than a week.

Ilena stopped and sat back. "I would have been disappointed if you hadn't been able to test fairly high already, Obi, you have already run the night long enough. There isn't much more for you to learn on that side. That's good, for you'll now transition to learning at the feet of only Grandfather, save the few things you need to understand for the House. Congratulations, you are a Captain."

Ilena looked at Petroi. "Do you understand what he yet needs to learn?"

"Yes, my Queen," Petroi answered.

Ilena looked back at Obi. "How have they been received at the House?"

"There was some excitement when we arrived at the first, but the House has understood it very well."

"How have they received you?"

Obi paused. "Because I was there with Marcus and Henry the first two visits, there was already a pattern established. There has already been no change."

Ilena considered it, then nodded. "When you are ready, you may reinstate Thayne to Guard and elevate Petroi to the same, but it must be done together."

Obi put his hand to his chest and bowed formally. "Yes, Queen of Knight."

Ilena looked up at him. "Have you properly explained to Petroi the changes you have made?"

Obi paused in surprise, then turned to Petroi and explained why he had changed her name from Queen of Night to Queen of Knight. He also explained why the House he called the night Children and the Family he called the day Children. When Petroi indicated his understanding, Thayne stopped Obi from turning away. Obi looked at him.

"Please also explain your titles," Thayne asked.

Obi raised an eyebrow, then explained that he was reserving the title of Knight for when he needed to use an alias that would engender fear and reverence, and it was one that should be kept secret that it was him. The title Consort had been chosen for him by the House and was what he was commonly known by. Thayne thanked him and Obi turned back to face Ilena.

Ilena looked at Obi for a while longer, her demeanor shifting subtly. "What further punishment will you require so that I may be released to my own office?" she asked him.

Obi came out of attention and shifted to be the Consort to her Princess. "I will consider it. Marcus, go and retrieve the wheelchair, though she can walk down the stairs herself for further practice." Marcus bowed and left the room. "I'm pleased with your progress, Ilena. What is your next step?"

"In four days time I'll begin to practice walking with a cane, though only around the Lower office and bedroom until I'm steady."

"Have you a cane already?"

"No. I had hoped to requisition one today or tomorrow."

"Please allow your husband to gift you with one," he requested.

Ilena's eyes widened. "I would be pleased to receive such a gift from you," she answered.

Marcus entered with the wheelchair and Obi went to her side of the desk, pulled the chair out, and held her hand to steady her into the wheelchair. Before he let go, she squeezed his hand briefly. Letting go, she placed her hands into her lap and looked at him, shifting one more time, this time becoming his Lady Wife. "I will wait for you," she said simply, inclining her head.

"I will come soon," he answered.

Marcus pushed her into the upper corridor, and Henry followed after, closing the door behind him. _I would have liked to have understood how to fit the Steward and Baron in as well,_ she told him _, but I just could see it_.

Obi sighed. _Are you becoming bored, Ilena?_

 _No. I don't think so_. She answered.

Obi looked over to Grandfather. He nodded but didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. _She is, but as long as this is the sort of thing she finds entertainment in, you don't need to worry. She is content with mere diversions_. Obi nodded. Grandfather wrote more on the page and slid it over to him. _This is your first lesson to entering the Immediate Family._

Obi considered it, then pointed to the paper and pen with a question on his face. Grandfather nodded. Obi didn't quite believe it until he looked up and saw the grins on Thayne and Petroi. He got it. He took the pen and wrote, _Because Ilena hates to read more than she hates to write?_ All three nodded. "That's very Wisteria-like," Obi said. "Shall we begin, Grandfather?"

Even though to her it had been perhaps a diversion, Obi didn't neglect his duty to finish punishing her that night for her lack of communication and showing off in front of him. He sometimes wondered if she enjoyed punishment as much as she enjoyed being teased. He wouldn't have thought so, except she kept doing little things that required it, and he knew her well enough now to know it wasn't accidental. She was never scatterbrained.


	27. Recruiting Ryuu

**CHAPTER 27 Recruiting Ryuu**

Ilena sent her instructions to Doctor Elliot in the usual fashion, but Ryuu she invited to the office to discuss the matter of Andrew's recovery. When he arrived, she first asked if he'd been able to take her message from ten days before to The Scholars Tavern. He lit up and pulled a piece of paper from his breast pocket, handing it to her. She thanked him, then opened it and read it. She looked up. "Ryuu, do you know what was in the first letter that I sent out with you?"

Ryuu looked puzzled. "No. Of course not."

Ilena nodded. "And do you know what is in this letter?"

Ryuu shook his head. "I'm not in the practice of reading other people's messages."

"That's good, Ryuu. Some people are, however." Ryuu looked like he would rather not have to agree, and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Though, only you would have been able to read them," she added. Now he was very puzzled.

Ilena held out to him a letter she picked up from her desk. "Do you recognize this?"

Ryuu took it from her, the nodded. "This is the message you sent with me."

"Yes, it is. Will you open it please and read it?"

Ryuu opened it, then stared at the page. "Ah, it says, in the standard language, _This is Ryuu's test_. And then, ...in my own written language from when I was young, it says, _Ryuu, I have a proposition for you_." Ryuu looked up. "I remember you telling me you learned to read my writing, but why would you put a message to me in a letter you were sending to someone else?"

"To test you and see if you would read it anyway." Ilena rested her chin on interlinked fingers. "Though I didn't really think you would." She looked at him a while longer and he shifted slightly. She reached down and picked up the second letter and handed it to him.

He opened this one, and read, _It was properly sealed. He has passed his tests here also_. He looked up at her. "Miss Ilena, why is it also written in the language I write in?"

Ilena grinned at him. "Will you hear my story and my proposition?"

"I would very much like to," he said.

"I have been the Director of Intelligence since I was twelve. Did you know that?" Ryuu shook his head. "I knew I needed a way for secret information to stay secret. When I heard of you in the research circles, you had already been discovered by Pharmacist Garack and been stolen away to Wistal. However, I had the opportunity to visit your home and speak with your mother. I expressed my disappointment at having missed my opportunity to meet with you, and asked if you had left any works there I might look at. She was willing, though she said I wouldn't be able to decipher them. That interested me even more. When she gave them to me, I was delighted. The language at this particular age was sufficient for my needs, though I have expanded it somewhat. You wouldn't find it difficult to learn the additional words. The majority of our communications are verbal, but occasionally written messages are necessary. Most written communications are handled by the lowest level of agent, or Page, like here in the castle."

His eyes lit with understanding. "Is that why you have so many agents among the pages?"

Ilena nodded. "Yes, and most of my serving Children are Pages because it takes much more to learn the other levels, not to mention takes more of their time and devotion. It is a simple role to perform, understanding how to recognize other of my Children and the Children of the Queen Mother and King Izana, a knowledge of the written language, the ability to pass written messages securely, an ability to hear and memorize so that if they are asked for information that may be needed they can immediately answer. Even more importantly, they must have a love of liege and country, and hold for myself and Obi a tender place in their hearts. Of course, my instructions never ask them to work contrary to these loyalties, though my instructions often must be kept hidden within their own works so as to not alert others that they are agents, lest they be targeted themselves. I have no desire for my Pages to come to danger. The higher level agents occasionally must, though. If something arises to make a Page worry that their safety may be at risk, they are to immediately stop and seek the help of any Agent or the Captain above them, which in your case would be Obi himself...if you would be interested in helping me." Ilena waited.

Ryuu blinked and walked through her words again. "You - you want me? To help you, as a Page?"

Ilena nodded. "Very much so."

"Ah, how much message running?"

"Very little. Mostly it will be to and from The Scholar's Tavern, and likely only when you are going anyway. We send urgent requests and information verbally."

Ryuu frowned. "Verbally...Do you do that around the castle as well?"

"Yes, actually." Ilena looked at him as if inspecting him for a meal, but he was in his thoughts and didn't see it.

"I've been hearing whisperings. It started in the gardens when you were still recovering there. I don't hear them as much there anymore, but when I'm walking around the castle I still hear them occasionally. When I'm here, it's very frequent. Are they part of your verbal messages?"

Ilena grinned. "Very good, Ryuu. And have you been able to translate it yet?"

Ryuu mused. "I wasn't sure to begin with, so I didn't pay much mind, but it happened so much that eventually I began to hear the words in my head. When you brought Andrew, I knew you and he were coming, though I didn't believe it until I actually saw you. It surprised me that what I thought I was imagining actually happened."

"Well, that is a positive side benefit of me being in that recovery room that long, then," Ilena said. "My operatives giving their reports frequently enough you were able to simmer in the sounds until you understood them. Could you repeat them or can you just hear and translate them?"

Ryuu blushed. "Actually, I started trying to make the same sounds, but I can't quite manage it."

Ilena nodded. "That's not uncommon. Usually it takes a member of the Family to teach another how to shape the words. Because dialect matters Rio would be the best one to teach you, I think, and because she is very clear, she is the easiest to learn from as well." Ryuu glanced at Rio very briefly. "But of course, I wouldn't want to trouble you with such a diversion if you are not interested."

Ryuu opened his mouth, then considered. "What information would you ask for?"

"Do you remember when I said it would help you to get to know your patients better by speaking with them?" Ryuu nodded. "There are times when they will say things to people they infrequently see that are important. They show the real selves and sometimes even their real deeds. I would want you to tell me whenever someone does this and it feels off to you, like they don't have the proper motivations or loyalties that they should for their station or position. Occasionally I might ask if you know a thing about a specific person. Then if you can tell me everything you remember about them, even if you think I know them, there may be a piece I did not have before to help me help Master Zen."

Ryuu considered longer. "Would I have to do anything outside what I already have to do in the pharmacy."

Ilena shook her head. "No. I don't want to burden anyone. I prefer to use people where they already are. After all, you have a job to fulfill. I merely wish to know on occasion what you learn while in that place, though I may ask for just a little more effort in that place on occasion."

"No fighting?"

"No. Forbidden."

"What if I wanted to?" Ryuu surprised Ilena with the question.

"...You could ask to be trained to Agent. Their duties are slightly more active in the information gathering and in the protection of others, so they learn some combat skills, mostly hand-to-hand combat, and if they wish some knife work or throwing daggers."

Ryuu sat quietly, then said, "I've been thinking about what you said about how important the pharmacy is, and about how there is almost no protection of the pharmacy proper, especially at night. I think it would be useful to have some way to protect myself, if not the pharmacy, in case something should happen."

Ilena raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry to have frightened you, Ryuu. I will soon have fixed this very problem. It should not be necessary for you to learn combat skills."

Ryuu shook his head. "I have always had a very weak constitution. The only way to fix that is to exercise properly. I have also thought learning some level of combat skills, even if only sufficient for self protection, would be a good way to increase my stamina."

Ilena was very impressed. "If you would wish to learn it, you could be taught it, certainly. I'm not sure you would wish to become an Agent in my Family just for that, though."

Ryuu looked at Ilena seriously. "Well, yes, I would, actually. I have already enjoyed learning to be a Page. I think it might be an interesting thing to learn to become an Agent."

"Ryuu! I think I just heard you say that you accept the appointment to Page and are requesting training to Agent. Have I been mistaken?" Ilena had sat up straight.

Ryuu nodded, not as shyly as he once would have. "Yes, I think that is right."

Ilena grinned at him. "Welcome to the Family then, Ryuu. I am very happy."

Now he did blush a little. "Thank you."

"Ah, no, thank you! Will you be able to set aside time for Rio to come and finish training you to hear and speak the verbal language?" Ryuu nodded, blushing a little more. "Ah," Ilena looked over to Rio and asked, _Do you want to train him in combat as well, or is that more than your schedule can handle?_ Rio blushed, but nodded. "And she can help you learn basic defensive combat as well, if you like," Ilena said to Ryuu.

"Ah, that would be acceptable," Ryuu said, finally going deep red.

"Really, Ryuu," Ilena smiled at him. "We all know you like her. It is okay to accept it yourself."

"Ah, you do?" he asked, surprised.

"When you keep blushing like that every time you are in the same room with her it is pretty obvious. ...Not to worry, though." Ilena gestured to Rio with her head and Ryuu looked over to see her also blushing heavily. "It isn't much different for her."

"Mistress!" Rio complained with exasperation.

"I'm sorry Rio, Ryuu. I really can't pass up a chance to be Mother, not with the two of you." Ilena winked at Ryuu. She had to work hard not to look up at the ceiling where Obi was laughing in the room above. "But if it becomes problematic, I will ask Obi to help teach you. I am sure he can find some time." Obi's laughter stopped and he complained at Ilena that of course he had no time, though he would like to help Ryuu. Ilena's smile was beatific. Rio told Obi it served him right.

"I think I would have to agree with Rio," Ryuu said. "It wasn't kind of Obi to laugh."

Ilena raised an eyebrow. _You can hear that well?_ Obi asked Ryuu. Ryuu nodded.

Ilena looked at him questioningly. He smiled at her, then carefully said, _Yes, Obi, I can_ , though it was a bit garbled because he hadn't learned to form the words well.

"Oh, well said, Ryuu," Rio complemented him. "That was a much better beginning than Master Obi's first attempts."

"Now, now," interrupted Ilena. "Let's not have a Family fight on Ryuu's first day. I still need to give him his first assignment."

"Ah, assignment, already?" Ryuu said doubtfully.

"Yes. It's an assignment I can only ask from you. While it would be a larger assignment than I might normally ask from a Page, it is perfect for someone becoming an Agent. It's regarding Andrew, and is the reason I asked you to come see me today."

Ryuu sat up and looked at her soberly. "He does not like you," he said.

"Did he tell you?" Ilena asked.

"No. I can tell it."

"You're right. He does not like me. When I sent him to learn the things that needed to be learned, he was excited and willing to help me. I think he didn't anticipate the full difficulty of the work to be done. I am very proud of him for completing it successfully anyway and coming to tell it to us, and I will help him the best I can to be able to recover and live a normal life again, but he is no longer my Child. ...Do you believe the process and recipe he gave us today?"

Ryuu pondered. "I think it is at least very close. I would want to experiment with it carefully to make sure."

"I believe he left out an ingredient," Ilena said calmly. "Your assignment is to not let him know that we know he has reserved information. I wish for him to recover and leave this place not ever knowing we knew. Also, because he is angry for the pain I caused him, he will attempt to kill me several times until he learns he cannot. I need you to make sure he does not interfere with the pharmacy, nor has access to it. He knows which herb will kill me."

Ryuu's eyes got wide, and he nodded violently. "I will take special care in that regard."

"Thank you, Ryuu." Ilena's gratitude was sincere. "If you know he has slipped out to come find me, I do not want you to do anything other than inform us on the verbal network that he is coming. We will handle him here, where we can teach him with compassion that my death will not give him the comfort he seeks."

"While he is going to work with you and Doctor Elliot on the Little Death research, he should never be allowed to actually prepare anything for another human to consume. He has already come to fear and hate himself for what he has had to do to others in his research. When he completes the task Master Zen sets him to, I will release him from his duty to his research and he will be retrained to another skill, by his own request. While he is here, please be a friend to him. He was never allowed contact with another human for some time, as you remember from his report. You are gentle and will help him begin again to understand human interaction. Do you understand what I need you to do?" Ryuu nodded. "Will you do it?" Ryuu nodded again. "Thank you very much, Ryuu. This is an important thing. I am counting on you."

Ryuu stood then stopped. "Ah, when would be the best time for the training?" he asked.

"The best time to exercise the body is the hour before lunch," Ilena said. "Language training can occur at the same time, as long as it is far enough from Andrew he can't hear it. He knows an older language and I do not wish him to learn the current one."

Ryuu looked at Rio. "Are you available then?"

Rio nodded, "I can be. Perhaps you would like to come here? We can train in the courtyard and then have lunches here, if you like."

Ryuu looked around the office, then out the door to the courtyard, then at Ilena. She smiled. "Obi usually gets to eat lunch with us also."

Ryuu smiled back. "Then I think I would like it very much."

Ilena looked at Ryuu. "Ryuu, there is one thing that I would like to know." He nodded. "May I give you a hug? It is a thing I do for all of my Children if they wish it."

Ryuu looked at her with wide eyes. "Ah…, well…," he suddenly looked very shy, but Ilena saw something else. She pushed away from her desk to turn sideways to it and held out her arms to him, her eyes the eyes of Mother. Obi arrived on the patio from above just in time to see her wrap her arms around the young man and hold him gently. He walked in quietly, smiling as he came. When he reached them, he quietly reached down and held Ryuu also.

"Ryuu, you have missed your mother a long time, haven't you," Ilena said quietly. Ryuu paused, then nodded into her shoulder. "May I give you a gift? If you will free up three nights and three days, I will bring her here so you may visit with her, and any other family members you wish to see. Perhaps one day you will give yourself permission to go and visit them."

Ryuu pulled away a little bit to look at her and they both allowed it, though they continued to hold him. "Give...myself permission?"

Ilena nodded. "You are now Head Pharmacist, Ryuu. You may set your own schedule, including choosing to make regular visits home to your family. I know Pharmacist Garack is in love with her work and does not think of much else, to the pain of Shidan, but you do not need to do the same. You may choose your path."

Now Ryuu did stand up straight, and Obi moved to stand next to Ilena, putting his hand on her arm. "Miss Ilena," Ryuu said suspiciously, "you know entirely too much about me for a Steward of Wilant."

"Yes, Ryuu," Ilena smiled at him. "It's because I am the Director of Intelligence."

Obi shook his head and looked at her also. "No, it is more than that. Even I have wondered."

Ilena smiled a secret smile. "Of course I would know everything about where Obi was and what _he_ was doing. How could I not have also known what Mistress Shirayuki and Ryuu were doing, then?"

"Oh, well that is true," Obi said. "I was following them everywhere."

But Ryuu shook his head. "It's still yet more than that, I think. Why did you learn so much about me when I was younger?"

Ilena looked at him calmly. "It is a thing Obi has already learned. I seek out talent, and exceptional talent draws me. It was no lie when I said I was very disappointed to learn Garack had claimed you before I could. Having you accept me now is a delight. I shall forgive her, I think."

"Well,... I would hope you would. She is important to me also," Ryuu said.

"For Ryuu's sake, then," Ilena inclined her head.

Ryuu seemed relieved, then he looked at Obi in some surprise. "But why is Obi here?"

They both smiled. "I have called my agents my 'Children', because they are to me. They call me Mother, because to many I have become that to them. Obi is Father. He could not resist the call of a Child any more than I could, so came also."

Ryuu looked satisfied. "Oh, now I know what those sounds mean. I couldn't find the proper translation of them, but the feel I understood. Though," he blushed, "I did already make their translation to be Ilena and Obi. Somehow that seemed right."

Ilena laughed. "You are indeed one of our Children, then Ryuu. Only they instinctively know us."

"Though I still have yet to understand why," Obi complained.

Ryuu looked at them with eyes to rival Mother and Father's. "I understand it," he said quietly.

Ilena smiled gently at him. "Ryuu, in six day's time, we are having a Family gathering with as many as can come at Falcon's Hollow. It is only a little over an hour travel time, so those in the castle who can go will be going just for the evening, returning that night again so they may still perform their duties here. I would very much like it if you could spare the time to come with us."

Ryuu nodded. "I think I would like that. I'll see if I can come."

Ilena inclined her head and Ryuu bowed slightly, then left the Lower office to return to the pharmacy. Obi placed his arm around Ilena. "He's also a natural, isn't he?"

"I have been wanting him for a very long time," she agreed. "Garack almost ruined him. Sending him to Lyrias was the best thing she did for him. Even better was Princess Shirayuki coming to free him from his isolation. I'm afraid Garack really is too married to her work. She could not see to her responsibility properly."

"You disapprove of her as a mother," Obi said.

"Yes," Ilena looked up at Obi. "He was so young to be taken from his. He still loves Garack as if she were his mother, and I'll not interfere with that, for it's what he has, but if he can come to accept me as Mother, I hope to be able to heal what she caused. ...You have done very well in beginning that healing. It was from watching you with him that I realized that you finally had all the qualities I was looking for. It's hard to see Father when there is not a Child present, but he was your Son long before he was mine."

Obi looked at Ilena. He opened his mouth, closed it, tipped his head, then said, "I all of a sudden understand how you feel when you have so many things to say you don't know which one to say."

"It's okay, Obi. You may say all of them. I will wait to hear them all."

Obi looked at her, then decided to try it. "Of course he was. I'm sure you'll be able to help him. Why were you spending so much time watching me and was it with your own eyes? How long ago did you decide which qualities I needed and how could you tell if I had them or not? How did you know I was going to learn them all on my own? And...I suppose, why me?"

"I'm glad that he was and that you brought him into the fold early. I think I will also. Because I missed you, and I knew Obi was Wellesley long before you were cornered by Marcovik, and when you were sent to Lyrias I was overjoyed that I could finally be near you, not to mention I needed to test you before committing the Family to you. I decided which qualities you needed as I developed my own and I never doubted you would have them. I knew you would learn them all on your own because you are Obi-Wellesley. ...And you because I knew it instinctively when I first laid eyes on you when I was five and you were eight. I wasn't going to let that get away."

Obi narrowed his eyes. "So, because you instinctively recognized a kindred spirit when we were little, you knew all of this would play out just fine? And because of that same recognition, you knew which of the possible Wellesley's was the real one, even though you protected all of them the same?"

"Yes. ...And I protected them all for the same reason I will help Andrew to heal."

Obi's eyes went wide. "All of them?"

"How could I have let Marcovik kill them?"

Obi bent over her and gave her a rather passionate kiss for the middle of the day. "And I suppose I have instinctively chosen you? I thought you had wormed your way into my life and heart by purposeful manipulation."

Ilena smiled and there was laughter in her voice. "Of course you instinctively knew it. You were the one to say it, that you already loved me, you just needed to wrap your brain around it and have the head catch up to the heart. I suppose one could say I was helping your brain along, but that wasn't really it."

Obi frowned at her. "Okay, I get the first part. But then what was it, the manipulation?"

"It was to help you learn to trust yourself. You could never do that from even then. I knew with a little help you could learn it." She tipped her head at him. "Do you know why I push you even now?"

"You mean, why you keep asking for punishments? I've been wondering that."

"It's to strengthen that trust you have learned for yourself. And because I love seeing you act with the strength that the self-trust has brought to you." She reached out and wrapped her arms around his torso, where she could reach, and looked into his face, beaming.

Obi gaped at her, but as he considered what he had become, what he had even done the day before when she had pushed him, he realized it was true. He had become something much stronger than he had been at the beginning of the spring. He bent down and kissed her again, gently and long. "Thank you, Ilena," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"And I love you," he said as he kissed her again. He picked her up and they found themselves without knowing it in the bedroom expressing that love to it's fullest. It made for some frustrated office staff, except Leah who had gone on vacation that day.

-o-o-o-

Zen was frustrated that day also. He was two days away from being done with candidate number one, if he didn't count today, and he wished he didn't have to. He was glad this was his last day with her, though. For all that she had been a finalist, once she was alone with him, she was extremely difficult. This third visit she was most desperate, it being the last one, so it was even worse. He would have taken the advice Ilena was giving him in his mind and walked out on her for her rudeness, except that he felt because he had promised the troublesome lords he would give it his complete attention he really shouldn't.

Then she decided to get his attention, which had been wandering in desperation, by taking off more clothing than was appropriate. He stood. "Miss Opal. I can understand you would like to stand beside a prince, for your own reasons and for the reasons of your father and his supporters, but if you will bend to their pressure and stoop to such low methods in order to do it, you can not be considered at all. Our week is completed. Thank you for your time."

She had no choice but to stand, bow, and leave completely miserable. He couldn't say he was sad to see her go. He was very glad he had followed Ilena's advice to always have witnesses present. He released the two minor lords he had commandeered to be neutral witnesses, ones that Ilena had vetted as not pliable by the troublesome lot, but not also firmly in his camp. Then, still fuming, he led Tairn and Dane away from the small garden they had been having their visit in. He wandered around the castle for a while until he realized he was really looking for Shirayuki. That didn't help his mood, to remember he wasn't allowed to see her.

"Regent Zen," Tairn said from behind him. "Could I challenge you to a match?"

Zen looked at him over his shoulder, peeved, then paused and agreed to it. He actually hadn't had the opportunity to spar with either Tairn or Dane yet, and he was certainly in a mood to. "It won't be fun," he said. "Not when I am upset, but it would help me."

"That is sufficient," Tairn said mildly.

They arrived at his personal practice list and Zen shed his formal cloak and jacket, going down to his shirt. Tairn followed suit, and they selected wooden practice swords. Because they didn't know each other's styles yet, Zen was rather quickly caught up in the match, having to focus. When it was done, he was pleased. He'd learned a few things new, like all new partners on the list would teach each other. Tairn was also sufficiently good, even if not quite as good as Mitsuhide who was one of the best in Clarines.

As they came off the list, Dane handed him a towel to dry his face. "Ah, Zen, Mistress Ilena has sent a request, through Master Obi." Zen nodded. "She would like to know if her four, Thayne, Petroi, Henry, and Marcus, can begin to carry steel within the castle. Apparently Andrew will need to be trained that she isn't killable."

Zen stopped and stared at Dane. "Teach Andrew...what?"

"Ah, he will begin his reeducation when he comes off the Little Death. When he remembers his pain and anger at the unexpected difficulty of the job he was sent to do, he will try to kill her for it, at least several times. It is not atypical for Agents who have come off of jobs this difficult, though most of them are not where they can reach her during that time. It is not unexpected, and will be handled appropriately. The fact that she has asked if they can wear obvious steel means she doesn't believe he will be serious enough to actually follow through in the end. Just seeing the steel on the waist, or in the hands, of her defenders will be enough for him to surrender."

Zen looked at Dane, just a little sourly. "Obvious steel. Meaning they already carry hidden steel, I suppose."

"Just her two. Master Obi's are still under probation."

"Oh?" Zen splashed his face at the fountain. "Even still she is willing to let them wear swords?"

"They will be off probation by the time Andrew can move about."

"I see. So we have nearly two weeks, then, though I don't need it. Let them know I'll consider the proper way to go about it." Dane bowed as he took the towel back from Zen. The problem was one who was not a peer of the realm either had to be a knight or a garrison soldier to carry a sword in the castle. He'd given Dane and Tairn their swords and knighthood the last day Kiki was officially in the office so she could be there to witness it, since they were taking her place and she had trained them. In the case of all three of them, and Obi, they were his personal knights. Mitsuhide had earned his knighthood from Izana and his training at the knight's school before being brought to serve him. He shrugged on his jacket and did up the buttons.

Ilena, if she were already recognized as the Second Princess of Clarines, could have made the four of them her personal knights. As she wasn't yet, the simplest solution would be to make them his personal knights and assign them to her. That wasn't satisfactory, though. They weren't his men. He couldn't very well make them go to the knight's school. That was a number of years of training. He frowned. "Dane, do a bit of research for me. Look up exactly what the testing requirements are at the Sereg for making a knight. Specifically, is there a time requirement, but the whole process written out would be helpful. Also, see if you can find any long forgotten precedent for granting the right to bear arms when it isn't a personal knight or a trained knight or soldier." Zen fastened his cloak as he walked.

Once a grant of arms was given to a lord, they could also wear steel in the castle, but he wasn't sure it would fly to make the four of them all barons, equal to Obi, when they hadn't shown the court it should be done. He'd have to increase Obi's rank as well at the same time, so the balance between them was maintained. In two weeks, he'd be with candidate three still, so it couldn't be when he announced the engagement and their marriage, it was too soon. Then he thought of the cleaning of the garrison that was due in about five days.

"Look up what's been done in the past for emergency situations in the castle when the numbers of soldiers and guards has become strained. She's going to clean out a number of people, I suspect. If I could deputize them, that might work, and would fit the time frame."

"Yes, Regent Zen," Dane said.

A minute later Zen rubbed his ear, and looked at Dane. "You know, that may help you have more time for your duties, but it doesn't make my ears happy."

"Oh, you can hear it now?" Dane looked at him with mild surprise.

"I wouldn't say 'hear', it is more like a buzz that might carry overtones of intelligence. It's become more pronounced of late."

"Hmm…I'll let Mistress Ilena know. We may have to change it again soon, then. When too many people pick up on it we have to do that."

"Well, as long as the next one isn't irritating on the ear," Zen said. "How soon can Obi's two wear steel?"

"I think it will be lifted at the Family meeting when they go to Falcon's Hollow in six days."

"So soon after the time. That would be about right then. If we can find the precedent and the method by then, I can do it when they get back. ...Ah, I have another thing I keep forgetting to talk to her about. Obi and she are already too busy. Who is watching Shirayuki's back?"

"When she goes to her meetings it is Mistress Ilena, Marcus, and Henry who go with her. When she is studying, one of the garrison guards who is trusted goes with her."

"Only one?" Zen raised an eyebrow.

"It is all the General will allow," Dane said.

"I see," Zen's face went dark.

"Ah, but Mistress Ilena always has others watching her who would come to her aid."

Zen relaxed slightly, but he now had one more thing to put on his own list against the general. "I assume Ilena has a solution?"

"I'm sure," Dane said, "But your solution is always preferable, of course."

Zen looked at him. "I always have a solution also, Dane. I just enjoy seeing if we still think alike."

"Well, that may be, but it isn't in this case," Tairn rebuked him. "You're letting her handle the garrison on her own without doing any of your own investigation. Do you love your soldiers so much?"

Zen looked back at Tairn. "Perhaps." Tairn was struck by an extreme similarity between Zen and Izana at that moment. It wasn't often the younger brother was willing to act like the older. "Ah, sorry," he repented.

Zen looked back at him again without saying anything. Zen really did love the soldiers of Clarines. It would certainly be hard for him to have to admit there was corruption in them, even if he already knew it. However, that didn't mean it was the only reason he was keeping out of the process. It had been unfair to say it that way.

"Dane, where is Shirayuki right now?" Zen asked, a lonely sound to his voice.

"She's preparing in the Lotus office for her appointments." Dane said after a brief pause and more buzzing of the air.

Zen sighed. He could go and ask her about her appointments, but he'd already decided that would make it look like he didn't trust her. "What are Ilena and Obi doing?"

"Mistress Ilena is exercising in the courtyard. Master Obi is closeted with Grandfather who is upset that he decided to take some time away from his studies to be with his wife."

"That doesn't seem too fair, either way," Zen commented. He wanted to be with his wife-to-be so he could sympathize with Obi. At the same time, Obi should not have left his studies inappropriately, so Grandfather was not in the wrong. He picked Ilena.

When he arrived at the Lower office, Ilena was still at the double bars, practicing walking. Zen greeted her and watched her for a bit, complimenting her on her progress. He looked around the courtyard. He hadn't really had time to consider it before. It wasn't too long before he was in the tree. He could see why she had decided to have the dinner as a picnic in the field. The view from the top of the tree enticed one to go and explore.

He was rubbing his ears for the third time, when he all of a sudden heard a different tone. It was one he'd heard before, one time. He turned and looked at Ilena with wide eyes. She was looking up at him and smiled when he looked at her. She stood at the end of the bars, closest to him. He dropped down and walked over to her. Offering his arm, he carefully escorted her to the tree. She sat down at its foot gracefully.

"You may go back up, Zen. I don't mind talking this way. I do mind not being able to climb it myself, though," she added as he went up, "I am very much looking forward to the view when I can."

"It is a peaceful one," Zen said, looking out over it again.

"I hope it can remain that way," Ilena said quietly. "Are you ready yet to tell me your plans?"

Zen sat quietly thinking for a while. "I've been thinking on it, but they are rather sad plans, particularly for you and Obi. It seems to me that it's better to wait until the two of you are stronger before I say them."

Ilena sounded sad also when she replied quietly, "Yes, I would agree, it's still too sad for him to hear them. I'm already prepared...well, in theory. I'm probably not ready in practice yet, but there's still time to be ready. Even still, it will be hard."

"Yes, it will be," Zen leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. "But we will be here for you. You could always come work up in the Rose or Lotus office for that time."

Ilena was quiet for a while. "I'll consider it," she finally said. "I'm sure I will need to do something so as to not go mad."

Zen looked down at her. "That's the one thing that has made me not certain it's the right plan. I can't afford to lose you that way."

"It's five months, roughly, would you agree?"

"Most likely."

"Haaah. I don't know. It is the right thing to do, though. To hold off any longer endangers too many other people. I can't see my sanity for five months weighing more than their lives."

"Well, perhaps it's better to not think of it at all right now, then," Zen said sensibly. "Worry about it when it gets closer and you are stronger."

"Mm." Ilena had closed her eyes and was resting her back against the tree.

-o-o-o-

Obi, looking at them, rested his forehead against the glass of the balcony window, one arm over his head supporting him, his other hand curling as if to grasp and hold Ilena. He knew he wasn't strong enough right now to leave her for five months. Not even five minutes, really. He closed his eyes, too, his heart crying with Ilena's.

"Really, Master Obi, it isn't any better for you to think about it now either," Grandfather said behind him, trying to cajole him back to work.

"It's hard to want to work when it feels like it's for a goal I'm not interested in very much, Grandfather," Obi said.

"You're not working for the goal of the work to be done. You're working for the goal to have her be yours without fear, for the rest of your life. If their best plan can't be done, your life will be at risk in the war that will come. Their goal is to prevent the war to begin with. Your goal is to go punch the Lord of Tarc in the face and take your wife back from him."

"Doesn't sound much different from the last goal," Thayne said thoughtfully. "That time it was to punch your brother and her uncle in the face and take her back."

Obi saw Petroi's reflection nod. "Only, the Lord of Tarc already owns her. They never did."

Obi swung around. "What do you mean?"

Petroi looked at him soberly. After a moment, he stood and reached for the pen and paper. Obi felt his heart constrict in fear. Grandfather put his hand on Petroi's hand. "He isn't ready, Petroi." He looked at the younger man until he backed down.

"Very well, but when he needs the proper motivation, you should let him know," Petroi sat back down.

"He'll be ready by then," Grandfather agreed. He looked at Obi. His look said Obi wasn't going to get to know until then and not to ask it of Ilena either.

Obi let out the breath he was holding. His rapidly beating heart was in agreement with them. He wasn't ready to hear anything scary about Ilena yet. He still wanted it to be just comfortable and happy between them.

Out in the courtyard, Ilena also sighed a deep breath of relief and slumped against the tree. She was almost going to have to punish Petroi very heavily, right on the eve of reinstating him. Obi would have died on the spot, or snatched her up and run away and hid them somewhere far away. Of course, it wasn't as bad as Obi's imagination was making it out to be, most likely. But still. He wasn't ready, even if she had already given him all the clues he needed.

There was still one secret locked deep inside her. The two keys had not yet come together to let it out. However, unbeknownst to any of them, it had been awakened by Petroi's comment and Ilena's fear.


	28. Comprehending the Last Keyed Lock

**CHAPTER 28 Comprehending the Last Keyed Lock**

Zen snapped the folder closed. He put his head in his hand, covering his eyes, and sighed. The damage was more than he had hoped for. Fully a quarter of the garrison not employed as agents for his mother or his brother were going to have to go. The only thing he could think of was that his mother had not really ever won the hearts of the soldiers after his father died. Thus the soldiers here in Wilant hadn't had a strong leader to look at. Zen himself had managed over the years in Wistal castle to win the hearts of the soldiers there. It hadn't hurt that Izana was perceived by them as being a strong and capable warrior in his own right. The soldiers here hadn't had the princes present. It had apparently been sufficiently damaging. That or the General had been subversive enough to be hiring rather a large number of people not loyal enough to be working in the castle.

It was good that half of that quarter could be reassigned, if spread out and reeducated. Ilena had suggested where to and how many maximum at each location, and even who should not be paired with who. She had stopped short of saying exactly where they should all go, letting him make that final decision. The remainder would have to be decommissioned, and the General and a handful of other soldiers imprisoned.

It was almost as bad as loosing all of his lords at once after the battle against Earl College, though the new ones seemed to be learning their places fairly well under Earl Seiran and Earl Malkin for the landed lords. Even the ones here in the palace were stepping up nicely. He could feel there would have to be a second round, but he would wait until things had settled down from all the current activity. Though maybe that was just his prejudice against the lords who didn't like Shirayuki.

Ilena had recognized that Zen himself couldn't just sweepingly get rid of so many soldiers at once. He would lose the confidence of the rest of them. Letting them accuse each other and him passing judgement would place him on the higher ground, or at least neutral. The nest was already nicely stirred, she had written in the report. There were several groups of loyalists who were already watching closely the traitorous ones. Izana's men had been helping to keep it stirred up, which was awfully nice of him for once. Of course, if war was on the way, cleaning up the garrison was important to the country as a whole, so he probably felt justified in sticking his fingers in.

Zen sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing it just a bit. Maybe he could be sick for the duration until it was over. He'd already planned on letting her run it just so he could see how she really worked. He knew from the beginning that she would be flawless, insofar as such plans went. She'd given him work to do, though. He was going to have to cut back on either his paperwork or his meetings for a couple of days. He wished he could cancel his undesirable dates, but that wouldn't give him enough additional time anyway. He had his first one with candidate number two later today. He had tried to reschedule them to be all within the first three days, but that hadn't flown. His stomach was in knots just over this. He desperately hoped it would be better this week.

Zen pushed up from the desk with both hands and stretched his back, then walked to the balcony and looked out over the city, his hands behind him. He felt Dane and Tairn join him, though they always still stayed a respectful distance back unless he invited them up. For just a moment he longed for Mitsuhide's hand on his shoulder and Kiki's cold voice to bolster him. He was suddenly surprised when a hand did descend on his shoulder. "It's a hard thing, to consider losing those you thought were friends." Tairn had played Mitsuhide's part very well, and Zen looked at him in surprise.

"Of course, bastards shouldn't be allowed to stick around, though," Dane actually closely approximated Kiki very well as well.

Zen smiled slowly. "Are you two sure you haven't been around for three years as understudies?"

They grinned at him. "Well, we must do our jobs properly, or they'll have our hides, you know," Dane said.

"We really do want to help you as best we can," added Tairn.

Even these comments were very similar to what he would have heard from the other pair. It almost made him miss them more. Dane tipped his head. "You know, if you wanted to bother learning the long-distance code, you could talk to them. Miss Kiki's been doing a fine job of learning it, I hear. She'll be up to Agent soon, though she doesn't want her father to know she's spending more time working on that than on her studies under him."

Zen tipped his head. "What about Mitsuhide?"

Dane shook his head. "He's learning the languages, but that's all he figures he needs to know. Mother agrees and has allowed it, seeing as how he's your most trusted aide, and Big Brother to you both. When he's ready for it, she's going to give him the title officially - probably when she inducts Miss Kiki and Lady Roselle into the Immediate Family."

Zen was interested to hear that. "Big Brother, eh? It suits him." Both brothers nodded. Zen looked at Tairn out of the corner of his eye. "Will she give it to you, too? Does she know you know it now?"

"Know what?" Tairn asked innocently.

Zen looked at him impatiently. "You've known her languages since just after you came to this office. Having Dane here only sped you up."

"Ah, how did you know?" Tairn asked, his eyes round.

Zen turned evasively and waved a hand. "It's in how you listen everytime they talk. Even I would know it by now if I had wanted to concentrate hard enough to learn how to translate it."

"Ah, really now, Zen," Dane sighed. "You can't listen to it this long and _not_ begin to translate it, even if you aren't trying."

"I suppose," Zen shrugged. "It's the buzzing, though. Ask her to pick one that doesn't buzz this much next time."

"I don't know anyone else who would describe it that way," a voice came from below.

Obi appeared beside Zen, having leapt up onto the banister. "Oh, I don't know," he looked back down. "It kind of buzzed for me too at first. It helped to loosen my jaw. When I learned to relax quite a lot that helped. You must be too tense, Master," Obi looked at Zen again.

Zen looked down. "Hello, Ilena, you lot."

"Good afternoon, Master Zen," Ilena answered back nicely. The other guards nodded.

"Ah, can they come up, Master?" Obi asked.

"All of them?!" Zen was a bit horrified. "I don't think the balcony would hold, and last I checked Ilena wasn't jumping very well yet."

Obi smiled. "At least you can joke. No, just my two."

Zen nodded and the other two leapt up to also sit on the balcony in various states of relaxation - that is Thayne with one leg dangling and Petroi perched nobly on the railing with his ankles crossed, though how he did it Zen couldn't quite understand. They also didn't crowd the other four, sitting one to each side.

Zen looked down and saw Ilena had moved back a bit to see them better. Her two were sitting on the ground next to her, very much like hounds. Henry was sitting on his knees comfortably and Marcus was cross legged, though it looked like he might sprawl anytime.

"So, what do I owe the visit to?" Zen looked between Obi and Ilena.

"Dane said you were feeling lonely, so we thought we'd come by." Obi said lightly.

"Obi was too, and was about to drive Grandfather crazy," Ilena added. Thayne and Petroi both nodded agreement.

"So you brought him over to drive me crazy instead."

"Well, you seemed available," Obi said.

Zen looked at him sourly, but he couldn't hold it. Instead he sighed. "Well, actually, yes, I suppose. I just got done reading Ilena's report."

"Ah," Obi said. "Yes, that was depressing." He liked the soldiers, too.

Zen looked into the space in front of him. "Dane found the reference I needed. We'll deputize your four when you get back." He looked down at Ilena. "That will get you your swords, but still allow you to knight them when you're formally announced." She nodded gratefully. "I get to use them if I need to, but unless you leave me thin for a long time, I shouldn't need to."

Ilena frowned. "Didn't you read the last bit?"

Zen looked at her sadly. "I had to quit before then, sorry. I wasn't ready for the rest just then. I'm still trying to absorb the full impact of the damage."

"Well, Zen, it gets easier if you finish it. It's the good news, after all." Ilena had slipped into cousin mode.

Zen looked up at the sky. "Well, maybe I just wanted to feel depressed for a while first. I know you wouldn't leave me just at that."

They all looked at him just a little impatiently, then Obi sighed. "I understand, Master. Sometimes she just knows too much and it's good to stop in the middle to think it isn't really going to turn out that way."

"Obi!" scolded Ilena. "Even if it's true for you, it isn't for him. He has another reason altogether."

Zen reached out and rubbed Obi's hair. Obi looked at him in surprise, then quickly changed his mind and leaned into it. Zen did it again just because, then slowly smiled. He didn't see that everyone else was smiling, too. He was paying attention to Obi's enjoyment, and finding he enjoyed it, too. "Is this why people keep cats?" he asked to no one in particular.

Obi's cat eyes opened and looked at him. "Of course, Master. But you can't."

"Why?"

"Because you already have me."

"Of course," he answered wryly, and took his hand back. Obi didn't complain. He'd gotten pet twice in a row. That was rather a lot, when Master rarely ever touched him. He was glad Ilena had suggested it. Plus he looked happier now.

"Well, you should practice relaxing when you first hear the buzz anyway, Master. You'll hear our news faster that way."

"Do you have news?" Zen asked.

Obi looked back at Ilena. She nodded and he looked back at Zen. "Well, always, but Miss Kiki was just passed up to Agent. She's quite happy, really, for Miss Kiki."

Zen looked between them. "Why do you get to tell me the news?" he asked.

"I'm her sponsor. I invited her into the Family. She was my first, actually, though Ilena had already give permission if she wanted it."

Zen looked at him thoughtfully. "Was that the memory you made with her under the tree?"

Obi smiled at him, "Very good, Master."

"You were being Father at the time. It would be something you would do. I thought at the time it was strange she would actually let you hug her, but for that, it makes sense."

"It does?" Obi was confused.

"Obi the little brother can't touch her, I've noticed," Tairn said wryly.

Obi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's true enough, sadly. I keep trying, though." Obi came down off the banister and stood up, looking at Tairn directly. The whole tenor of the balcony changed suddenly. The shift was dramatic.

Tairn's eyes widened, and he straightened unconsciously. Even Zen went on alert, though it wasn't a bad thing. "I've learned a few things lately," Obi said calmly. "I hope Miss Kiki will be happy to see me again soon. We've invited her to the Family meeting, but it's a distance for her." Obi turned to Zen and bowed slightly. "Master, we would also like to invite Dane to come. He would only be gone for the first evening, returning with the others who are going from the castle. Would you be willing to let him go?"

Zen looked at Obi in amazement. He was glad to see the sparkle still in his friend's eyes. He'd never seen Obi both so restrained and so in control at the same time. "I think that would be possible," he said. "...Will you explain to me what's happened?"

Obi smiled. "I became the consort of a very supportive princess that I happen to love very much."

Zen wanted to glance at Ilena, but at the same time he didn't want to take his eyes off Obi, almost afraid this would disappear like a bubble and not come back. Obi nodded towards Ilena and Zen obediently looked down at her, then wondered at himself. Ilena was looking up at them, pride on her face. "I also very much love the Obi who has become the Consort," she said. "Though I love all of Obi, the Consort is my favorite to look at because it's then he shows his true strength."

Zen had a hunch. "This is the Obi you'll be obedient to always."

Ilena smiled her bright smile, and he thought he saw a glint of tear in her eyes. "Yes, Master Zen. This is the Obi I follow."

Zen turned back to Obi and saw Aiden in the doorway. He nodded towards him to direct Obi's attention that way.

Obi hesitated just slightly, then his expression became softer by just a little and he turned to face Aiden. "Lord Aiden, my lady wife tells me that you are her first supporter as Princess of Clarines without being in her Immediate Family. Thank you very much, in her behalf." Obi bowed slightly, as if to an equal.

Aiden's expression was almost funny. He was in complete amazement at Obi's transformation. It was very obviously not affected, but natural and came easily, or so it seemed. "It is my pleasure, Lord Obi," he bowed back. "I will welcome her announcement when King Izana comes. If there is any way I may be of service to you, please do not hesitate to ask."

Obi looked at him measuringly. "When I'm done with my studies under her staff, I will have some time, I believe. If you could spare some time for me, there are things I may yet still need to learn, if you will."

A smile crept over Aiden's face. "I would be happy to help you finish your preparations to face the court." He looked at Obi as if at his own son. Then his expression turned to one of light teasing. "Ah, you do realize that you might want to get started with the dance lessons early, I hope. It would not do for you to end up like Princess Shirayuki, with blistered feet at the last minute."

Obi's eyes widened slightly, then he sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I do know my lady wife loves to dance. It wouldn't do to not be able to match her properly."

Aiden nodded. Obi had passed his test. He had held the Consort instead of falling back into Child at the tease. "You will make a fine consort, Lord Obi."

Obi inclined his head in thanks.

A faint 'tsk' came from behind him and he looked over to Ilena in surprise. "Lord Aiden," Ilena scolded mildly, "he already _is_ a fine Consort. I would not have brought you an unfinished product."

Obi's face bloomed into a brilliant smile for his lady wife, taking away nothing from his place as Consort. Zen was shocked when he actually preened, of all things, taking pride in her praise.

Aiden shook his head, "Indeed, Princess Ilena, indeed."

Obi looked back at him, triumph in his eyes, but his face calm and composed.

Zen shook his head also. "Ilena, you have done a thing I never thought possible until I first met you. This is why I took the chance and agreed with Shirayuki. If anyone could have helped Obi reach this level of strength, it was going to be you." Zen looked with pride at Obi also. He would have pet him again, but one doesn't pet the consort of a princess, even if you are a prince and a regent.

Zen sighed and leaned against the banister, his hands resting on it. "Really, I am still falling far behind."

"No, Master Zen," Ilena said kindly from behind him. He turned his head so she would know he was listening. "You can't see it yet, but she is also becoming very strong. You also. The refiners fire you are walking through is helping even you. When you come together again, it will be to shine more brightly together than ever before. She will not be denied. Not by you, and not by them. Please be looking forward to it."

Zen looked down considering it. He looked back at Obi who smiled encouragingly and nodded. He too had been able to see Shirayuki's growth. Zen smiled a crooked smile. "Well, with this example of what she can do in front of me, how can I doubt her works in my own behalf?"

"Indeed, Master, indeed." Obi's eyes sparkled.

Zen couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Obi around the neck and rubbed his knuckles on his head. "Okay, okay," Obi surrendered. "I'll go back to obedient Obi."

Zen let him go, and Obi stood up with his usual carefree grin. "Is it so hard for Master?"

Zen nodded. "It's very different, Obi. I do like it very much, but I like this Obi also very much."

Obi's expression became very soft. "Yes, Master does need Obi, lest he become too serious and lose his way."

Zen stared at him in shock again. The three from the Family on the balcony smiled. Obi caught their expressions and looked at them with wide eyes. "Oh, did Father come out?" They nodded. Obi shrugged and grinned at Zen. "They all kind of flow together any more. Ilena keeps me moving through them every time we talk for any length of time."

Zen's eyes narrowed, and he turned to look at her. "Are you trying to meld them into the final product?"

Ilena looked up at him with a beatific smile. "Isn't that the ultimate goal, Zen? For each of us to become who we truly are?" Zen stared at her for a while. "But you needn't worry, even for all of us, each piece comes out when it needs to. He's just reaching his full strength. He is still your loyal Obi."

"Yes, it is so," Obi called back Zen's attention. "Will you pet me again, Master?"

Zen's eyes narrowed. "Go kiss your wife."

"So mean, Master," Obi pouted.

Zen laughed and pet him. Obi was surprised again, then leaned into it, purring.

"No, Tairn," Dane said, "I don't think Miss Kiki is going to recognize him at all."

Tairn nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure I do," Aiden said, but he had a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Ilena said. "I want to be pet too. That isn't fair." Her face was in a pout.

Suddenly she was surrounded by four men all petting her at once. Marcus and Henry laughed until they couldn't breathe. Petroi and Thayne smiled big smiles. Aiden walked over to sit comfortably on the railing and watch, a tolerant smile on his face as well. Even Ilena had to laugh. She grabbed as many heads as she could reach and hugged them all until Obi chased off the others, holding onto her and grinning at the rest. Then he very deliberately kissed her on the lips.

Tairn and Dane groaned and leapt for the balcony. Zen watched them proudly until he remembered he couldn't. Then he sighed and grabbed Obi's ear and pulled him off her. "Don't do that again in front of me for two weeks."

"Yes, Master," Obi said meekly. Ilena hid a smile behind her hand, her eyes sparkling.

Zen rolled his eyes at her but couldn't hold it. He smiled back and released Obi. "I'm very glad you're happy, Ilena."

Obi rubbed his ear. "And me, too, Master?" he asked it very seriously.

Zen looked at him and answered in like kind. "Yes, Obi. And you, too."

"Well...then that's a good thing," Obi had let his hand slip down to hold his neck and was looking off into the distance. Zen knew that meant he was thinking of a specific thing, but he didn't elaborate, so Zen let it go.

Zen looked up at the balcony to prepare for his return. Obi moved next to him and offered an assist. Zen looked at him, then took it, stepping into Obi's hands and leaping when boosted. When he turned back to look at Obi, he was standing beside Ilena again, one hand around her shoulders, but his gaze was on his master. Zen smiled at him and he nodded back. "I'm glad you're feeling better now, Master. We'll come again next time you're feeling lonely."

Thayne and Petroi slid off the balcony railing, landing on the ground below and walked over to join their master and mistress. They all bowed together, then turned and left to return to the Intelligence offices. Zen watched them go, then looked out over the city again for just a moment. As he turned to return to his desk, his eyes looking at his three aides, they gave him encouraging looks, their own moods lightened by the visit. "Perhaps now you are ready to read the good news, Zen?" Lord Aiden said.

Zen nodded. "I'm looking forward to it. It's a thing I didn't have to plan myself. I already have plenty enough to do that it's nice to be able to leave such things up to her when I'm allowed to. ...Though she already knew what I was planning for the next step with the test. We really do think very much alike, though she can miss details and connections unrelated to her own board. I'm glad to have her at my side." He sat down at his desk and opened the report again, flipping to the place he had left off. The other three settled in their own places and the day moved on again.

-o-o-o-

Two days later Zen strode into the Lower Intelligence office with purpose for their morning meeting. "Welcome, Master Zen," Ilena said from her seat on the couch to the left as he entered the room. He nodded and sat in the main chair. Obi was across from Ilena for this meeting.

"How are the results?" Zen asked.

"Very acceptable. They are at the boiling point, as we hoped. We'll trigger the trap on your word."

Zen nodded. "I've got my 'date' early today, so we'll do it this afternoon. That way I can focus and have plenty of time for clean-up. You should still be able to get out of here in time, yes?"

"I would think so," agreed Ilena. "We won't leave until tomorrow after Shirayuki's test."

"That would be fine," Zen said. "Dane may go with you. Aiden says he'll walk with Tairn and me if we need a second, though I don't think it will be necessary."

"Have you made a decision of Princess Shirayuki's guards?" Ilena asked.

"Leon and Sam would be fine, if she's agreed to it." He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Ilena nodded. "I asked her yesterday. She said that would please her. Leon is very good for her as he is light hearted and good at distracting her, but also knows to be calm and kind when she's down. Sam keeps them both restrained as necessary and is a calming influence generally. He is also very patient with Leon, who is learning well under him."

Zen nodded. "I want that assignment made immediately upon the change over." He frowned. "I'm not sure I like the gap for the General, though. Can Private David really handle it?"

"It isn't really that long, Master Zen. He's been there long enough to understand his work, and the other soldiers find him very competent. I think he would already have been promoted except that General Werlent doesn't tend to think of such things, it seems."

Zen pondered for a moment longer. "Well, I can't find fault with your suggested replacement, so I guess it will stand as is for now. We aren't going to be invaded in the in-between time after all."

"Ah, actually..," Ilena said.

Zen looked at her surprised, "What?"

"There will be two 'invasions' during these next few days, though they shouldn't be severe." Zen kept his eyebrows raised. "The household King Izana is going to take down will enter the castle at this time, taking advantage of the decreased soldiers and our absence. It's part of the plan. They've had the information leaked to them that this is a good time for them to enter. I can't say as I'm pleased they will come in before I get back, but I'm not surprised." Zen nodded. "The second one is that your message to Selicia will finally be answered. They've sent an envoy who will arrive tomorrow. I have little interest in meeting him myself."

"Oh, that's surprising they have sent a person rather than a letter."

"Well, he is come to test you and to test me."

"You?"

"Yes. He will introduce himself as merely an envoy or ambassador, and act accordingly for now. He is actually the First Prince of Selicia." Zen noted Obi's sour expression. He already had been told. "He's come to see if I'm a suitable bride and if in the negotiations he should try to also bargain for me."

"Do they really know you're here?" Zen asked a little concerned.

"No. They've merely heard the rumors, but even the rumors are worth looking into when it is me, I suspect." Zen couldn't disagree. Even he might have been sent to confirm it if she had been heard to be in the courts of Selicia. "But that's in our favor. I've included in my report how I anticipate being able to handle him at the same time as the other invaders." She handed over said report, bound in her braided cords. "Please let me know as soon as possible any changes you have to this. I will need to begin as soon as I can when I return from Falcon's Hollow as they will have already begun their own incursion. I'll be hard pressed to keep up with them in order to keep the damage minimal."

Zen took the report and nodded. "I'll try to get it to you before you go."

"Thank you," she said picking up a cane and holding the top in her hand.

Zen looked at it for a moment. "You're walking now?"

"For a few days, but only here in the office so far. I'm just about steady enough to go out for brief distances. I'm hoping to be strong enough to walk for this next test. It would help greatly, as you'll see in the report."

Zen looked at her a bit worried, but Obi nodded. "She's doing well, Master. I'll be with her, also."

"You?" Zen looked surprised. Usually they were separated in their tasks.

Obi nodded. "I'll be done with my lessons here after today, and ready to begin with Lord Aiden. This test will help with that as well. You'll see it." Zen nodded. He was now very interested in seeing what she was suggesting. "Ah, don't get too excited, though, Master. It won't be pretty for a while."

"Oh?" Zen asked archly.

"Yes," Obi's face fell into misery. "She's going to become quite difficult, on purpose. I'm afraid I've let her become too bored."

"No, no, Obi," Ilena protested. "Don't get into character before he's read it!"

He grinned a teasing grin at her. "What, I can't be difficult for a little before hand? You'll get to have all the fun."

Ilena looked at him with a glittering expression. "I don't really like being punished in public, Obi. I shall have to work very hard to regain my reputation before Izana comes, all for the sake of your own at this time."

"I'm sorry," Obi said humbly.

Zen sighed. "I already don't like it if you're already fighting about it."

Ilena shrugged. "It's because he decided getting into character now was funny. It isn't."

Obi rolled his eyes. "Is it not enough?" he asked her. "You will have fun with it even so."

Ilena's grip tightened on her cane. Obi immediately went to concerned and looked for permission from Zen. Zen, mystified, gave it to him. Obi moved to sit next to Ilena and take her hand, the other on her shoulder. Then he rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She finally looked into his eyes, her mouth set. "Is it today, or is it the House that frightens you?" he asked her.

"Zen's house being invaded concerns me Obi. This is a thing I can't control if it gets out of hand. We'll be overrun with no escape. The entirety of Wilant could be lost to Clarines because of internal strife just as we are on the brink of war. I know Izana has been very careful with this, but I can't help but worry. I'm sure he's thinking as we are, that we need to have the house and region in order before the war is fully begun so that we aren't undermined at a more delicate moment, thus the timing is acceptable, but they are so very dangerous."

Zen looked at them. "It's true that if Izana will not let even you touch them that they must be so. However, I have great faith in my brother's capabilities. He has handled many such touchy situations with great delicacy and precision. If he has allowed you to interfere even a little, he's already accounted for what you'll do. Have you had your plan reviewed by one of his agents? Perhaps that would help to settle you a little as well."

Ilena looked at Zen wide-eyed. "Ah, you would suggest such a thing?"

"Of course. It always helps to know what actually is going to happen rather than just guess. If you can't know what they are going to do, if you at least understand that your part fits in neatly, you don't need to worry, only do your part."

Ilena blinked. "Well, then, may I borrow that report back for a few minutes?"

Zen handed it back and sat back. Ilena stood and carefully made her way by cane to the patio doors and walked out, taking the report to Dale. They could hear her talking softly to him, then silence as he read and she waited.

Zen looked at Obi and opened his mouth to speak. Obi shook his head and put his finger to his ear. He picked up a piece of paper from the table in front of him and handed Zen a pen. Zen looked at it quizzically, then wrote, _She's nervous again. There's something underneath it. Do you know?_

Obi shook his head. He took the pen back. _It does feel like last time, though. As if it's related to the Lord of Tarc_.

Zen nodded. _Did it start after she asked me about my plan and we discussed it at the tree?_

Obi looked at him darkly and pursed his lips. _Yes, but I don't think it was that discussion, as difficult as the subject matter was for us both._ Zen gestured an apology. Obi continued writing. _Petroi made a comment to me. Grandfather refused him explaining it to me, saying I wasn't ready to hear it. She surely heard Petroi's comment. It made me afraid, not even knowing the subject matter_. Obi paused and looked at Zen significantly. Zen's eyes widened slightly and gestured to the paper. Obi paused with the pen over the paper, then wrote, _Petroi said that the Lord of Tarc already owns Ilena and that I needed to go to claim my wife for myself. Grandfather would not let him explain what it means, that he already owns her._ He was afraid again after just writing it down. He set his pen down and handed the paper to Zen who stuffed it in his jacket. Ilena was returning. Obi looked at Zen, allowing his fear to show in his eyes briefly, then returned to calm by the time Ilena reached them.

Obi held up his hand and helped Ilena sit, then continued to hold her hand as she handed the report back to Zen. "Dale says it will be fine. It will slow down the damage as I hoped, but not interfere with their plans. The other house may get upset with me, though, so I should monitor that as I go, which I had already planned on doing."

Zen nodded. "See, it's good, then. I'll review it and let you know any comments I have."

"Thank you, Master Zen."

Zen stood. Obi could see he still had questions for him. "I'll come visit you later, Master."

"Not until tomorrow, Obi," Ilena said. "We'll be too busy today."

Obi gave Zen a shrug. Zen nodded. "Tomorrow then, Obi."

Obi bowed his head and Zen left with his guards. As soon as they were outside the door, Dane put his hand on Zen's arm. He put his finger to his lips and indicated they should wait. He quickly leapt to the upper floor and quietly entered the Upper office. He was only gone briefly, then returned, also quietly. They left the wing and walked a ways.

"I've asked Grandfather to come and speak with you today. He won't be needed for their tasks, and he may tell you what he won't say to Obi." Dane said to Zen.

"Thank you, Dane," Zen said. "Last time she was like this she went deaf until we unlocked the answers she needed to give us. This time we don't know what the question even is, let alone who the keys are, though if it was a comment from Petroi he may be one."

Dane shrugged. "I can't know that, I'm afraid. If there's any knowledge related to such a thing, it will be held by one of the Immediate Family. If Petroi and Grandfather both know the basis of it, one of them may hold the clues you need."

Zen nodded. "I'll wait for him to come. Tairn, why didn't she just have you read the report in the office after I was done with it?"

Tairn looked at him in surprise. "I don't know. She does communicate with the King more frequently through Dale as he is closer to hand than I am, so perhaps she just didn't think of it."

"Hmm...I think she would only not think of it if she was overly distracted or worried. It's not like her to forget that kind of detail. It is part of the same thing, I think. Obi may find her more difficult in a different way than they are planning." Neither Dane nor Tairn could say anything to it. "Well, at least there was the opportunity to learn something important from Obi because of it."

" _That_ is like her," Dane said quietly.

Zen looked over at him, then nodded. "Yes, and she usually does that without knowing she's done it, like the part of her that is locked away is looking out of her eyes and moving her without her knowing it."

They both nodded. It had seemed like that to them too, now that it had been said. Zen was deep in thought for the rest of the trip to the Rose office, and when he arrived he first looked carefully at the written conversation, pulling as much out of it as he could, then turned to her report. When he was done reading the report, he put his hand to his head and sighed again.

"Ah, are we going to repeat two days ago, Zen?" Aiden asked, worried.

Zen looked at him over his hand. "I hope not, but it's worse this time."

Dane and Tairn looked at him worried, and he held out the report to them until Dane came and got it from him, his desk being the closer of the two.

"I suppose it shouldn't be surprising as the enemy is many times worse, but really, where does she come up with these ideas? I think she is being too influenced by her worries this time. I would change it if I could, but I don't know enough yet to suggest it."

Dane and Tairn were reading together. When they reached the end, they snorted at what she would do about the First Prince of Selicia. "Well, it's definitely a plan only a woman would think of," Tairn said, "and it won't cause problems with King Izana's plan."

"It will certainly help Obi's cause, but maybe we should let Aiden confirm that. He may actually have the best solution if there's a different one to be had." Dane offered.

Zen looked up at them. "That is an excellent idea. Will you read it, Aiden?"

Aiden stood and went to Dane. He sat regally on the edge of the desk as he read. When he was done he sighed and ran his hand through his greying hair.

"You see?" Zen felt vindicated. He slumped down onto his desk, his chin on his folded arms, waiting to hear what Aiden would say.

Aiden stood and went and looked out over the balcony and city, though he didn't leave the room. Zen still felt that way, too, and because he was worried about Obi's other words, it was even worse. Aiden turned back to him. "What worries does she have that you think are influencing this plan?" Zen picked up the paper in front of him without sitting up and handed it to Aiden. Aiden read it, then sighed. "You will have to explain a little more, I think. I am come late to this particular subject." Zen told him about the process he and Obi had had to go through to get the information about the plans of both the Earl and the Lord of Tarc, and how she had acted when it was time for more information to be forthcoming. Aiden let him continue talking until he'd said everything he could remember.

After considering it Aiden looked at Zen. "It sounds like she was always dropping clues ahead of time that let you know a topic so that you would know what question to ask. Is there a thread that you've left unfinished?"

Zen considered his words and the words Obi had said. "I'd not thought so, but always there was a thing that Obi, or infrequently myself, figured out or heard or asked first, as if we gave the first clue. I still wonder if Petroi's comment was the first clue to lead us to the question. ...The question I want to know, that Obi asked, is: what does it mean for the Lord of Tarc to 'already own her'." He paused again. "Her clues that lead up to that sort of thing already are that she is already engaged to him, by their customs, though he let her go and will come for her again when she is ready to receive him." He paused. That rang significantly. "She is going to steal three head of horses as her 'bride price'." That wasn't as firm. "Because she is a princess of three kingdoms." His eyes got wide. "She hasn't explained why she is a princess of Tarc. She has only said she was a boy while there, and he showed to her he recognized her lies but not her gender, except when he said he would come for her because of their engagement." He raised his head, sitting up straight. "I'm supposed to ask her that, why is she a princess of Tarc, and hope she answers within it the question of how it is that the Lord of Tarc owns her already."

He put his hand to the bridge of his nose again, sighing once more. "Thank you, Aiden. Having the First Prince of Selicia arriving is, I am sure, not helping this matter either. I would like to emphasize that he is not to be told anything about her at all. If he manages to figure out which person is the person of rumor, we will let her discourage him all she can. She is certainly motivated to do it. Only after I have successfully negotiated her out of his country's hands will we let him know it. For the other matter, I will hear from Grandfather first. Until Obi is ready to hear the answer, I shouldn't ask the question. ...unless Ilena's anxiousness should overwhelm her. Then we will have no choice."

"As for the matter of her plan to handle the invasion, as she calls it, any suggestions?" he looked at Aiden.

Aiden was thoughtful. "Well, it is engineered to show his strengths, and finally put to rest any final support for her bid to be your bride." He worried his lip a little as he thought. "I agree that it will hurt her own position. I'm not sure...oh, is it because she would otherwise be trying to show the Lord of Tarc she is unworthy as of yet?"

Zen looked at Aiden. That had been a very insightful comment. "Actually, that could be it. If she has become anxious about him again, she would be trying to push him back and hold him off a little longer. ...I may want that as well. She's said he doesn't care whether we consider her married or not. Even if the Lord of Tarc couldn't take her as a proper wife, he will 'take her a spoils of war'. Hmm...that was what felt right before, too. That he will come 'when she is ready to receive him'. She could be doing it to say she isn't ready yet, so don't come yet."

Zen felt like a lightning bolt had hit him. "Obi's ready." The others looked at him uncomprehending. "All she needed to be ready was to have Obi ready. She's ready to be obedient to her husband." He put his head in his hand, exasperated. "He's only been waiting for her to learn to be both strong and sufficiently obedient. She's doing it as a farce to make him think she isn't yet. He already knows she's strong enough, and the proof is in the fact that Obi's strong enough now. He will know she did that." Zen grabbed his hair in both hands. "What an annoying woman, and a worse enemy. This is going to tax me to the end. It has to stand." He finally looked up at Aiden, his eyes sad.

Sadly, Aiden had to agree with him. "If you want him to wait until you're ready to move, you're right. She will have to ruin her reputation until you are ready to move, or even have already moved. But, Zen,..." Aiden paused, "they are newly married and you are not yet. It is very important that you explain this to Obi so that he understands it. Were they fighting this morning over it?"

Zen looked at him, "Yes, how did you know?"

Aiden sighed. "Tell him, lest it affect their marriage for years to come. She will need his support."

"Yes, it did seem like she was asking for it, though he didn't comprehend it."

Aiden nodded, just as sad as Zen. "She won't be difficult if he understands it."

Zen put his elbow on his desk, resting his chin on his hand, and blew out a big breath. It helped to understand it now, and it would be his responsibility to help Obi understand it. He could do that. He just wished the rest of it would work out okay. He looked at Aiden again. "Thank you, Aiden," he said quietly. He meant it. Obi's happiness, and Ilena's, meant a lot to him. "You came recommended very highly. I'm glad I listened."

Aiden blushed slightly. He knew who had recommended him. "I'm glad to have been of service," he said bowing slightly. "She is very cunning, and may even be wise, though that has yet to be completely proven."

Dane shook his head. "She's already said many times that if she was wise she would have kidnapped Obi long ago and run away to an island somewhere."

"That's probably right," mused Aiden. "It certainly would have been easier, anyway." Zen couldn't disagree this day, though he would have missed them.

After Grandfather visited later that day, Zen wanted to ship them away to an island himself. It hadn't been good news.


	29. Cleaning out the Garrison

**CHAPTER 29 Cleaning out the Garrison**

After lunch, Obi headed over to the garrison, stopping by the pharmacy to visit briefly with Ryuu, then check in with Doctor Elliot to see if Andrew had survived the first few nights. He had. Obi was secretly disappointed, though he immediately berated himself. He just didn't like the fact Andrew was complicating life for them. He really had nothing against him personally. Maybe later he would be able to spend some time getting to know him. Finally he received word everyone on the Family side was in place, and he headed over to the garrison.

"General Werlent?" Obi had knocked on the office door and was sticking his head in, looking around.

"Ah, Sir Obi! And what may I do for you?" General Werlent looked up, interested. He still wanted information and Obi was an excellent source of it, if he could pry it out of him.

"I was wondering if you could come help me with a particular problem?" Obi opened the door fully, but did not enter.

"Certainly." He stood and walked to join Obi. Obi closed the door behind him, leaving David alone in the office. David immediately rose and gathered all the documents from his desk and the General's desk and files that were the incriminating physical evidence the Intelligence office needed. Putting them into a satchel, he left the office as if on an errand and took himself to the Lower Intelligence office where both the evidence and he would be kept safe for now.

As soon as Obi had walked into the garrison, the comments started. By the time the General had come out of the office, there were lots of ugly faces and heated words going around. The General had to settle several before he could hear what Obi needed, but the tension did not lessen much. Obi didn't bother to keep his words quiet, though he didn't shout. "The Intelligence Office has found evidence of corruption in the Castle Garrison. Regent Zen will be arriving in twenty minutes for an all-garrison inspection. He orders, General, that you recall all soldiers of the castle to the parade grounds immediately. You will stay with me on the viewing stand until he arrives in order to keep the men calm and reassured, please. He will announce his intentions when he arrives. This conflict within the ranks that I have had to call you out to take care of is part of the problem he wishes to address."

General Werlent's face struggled to not go ugly. He turned and gave the orders necessary, then walked with Obi up to the viewing stand where he stood tall at attention, waiting for the soldiers to gather. Obi stood just behind him in an appropriate position. As aides came and went, carrying information and orders, Obi was carefully alert. Within twenty five minutes all of the soldiers of the castle were gathered on the parade ground, save a few who had tried to flee (and David) that had been captured at the exits by Ilena's Family, who were stepping in as security. All of the gates and entrances to the castle were locked now, as even the gate guards had been recalled. The parade ground was filled to capacity.

"It's not like Regent Zen to be late, is it?" General Werlent looked at Obi accusingly.

"No," Obi looked at the General. "But he isn't late, he is there," he turned and pointed to where Zen stood in the upper part of the stands above them, Dane and Tairn standing with him. Zen's arms were folded and he was looking down at them.

General Welent was puzzled. "Isn't he going to stand here?"

Obi shrugged. "It doesn't look like it," he stated the obvious.

There was motion at the entrance to the garrison, and they turned to look. Ilena was being wheeled in by Marcus. When they reached the foot of the stairs, Ilena rose, took up her cane and walked carefully up the stairs. Marcus followed her, leaving the wheelchair behind. Using the cane when she reached the upper level, she walked to the viewing stand, stood where the soldiers could see her, but with Obi between her and the General, and turned to face him, looking him in the eye.

"General Werlent, the Department of Intelligence finds you incompetent in your handling of the castle security. I've had to have my agents arrest ten enemy spies and five assassins in the last four weeks. The security on the most sensitive parts of the castle is the most lax of anywhere in the castle, including the treasury department, the financial department, and the medical department containing the pharmacy. There are over twenty untested foreigners within the soldier ranks, many of whom are also spies and assassins, and over forty of the men under you will only answer to you and not to the Regent, spurning his authority without repentance. Having already presented sufficient evidence to Regent Zen, he has authorized me to remove you from your position and have you arrested effective immediately." Her words had rung out clearly across the whole parade area. Seeming to appear from nowhere, Petroi and Thayne appeared next to the General, seizing his arms. Obi stepped over to him and removed his sword from his side and his rank markers. Petroi and Thayne marched the now ex-general to the back of the viewing box and stood guard over him. He moved woodenly, like he was refusing to believe what was happening, but he couldn't stop the flow.

Ilena turned to the ranks below. "The following are internationals the ex-general allowed into the ranks irresponsibly. Please strip from them their identification and swords, but do not move from your ranks." She proceeded to list off their names, slowly enough that there could be some order, but it didn't take too long before those who's names were later were trying to break free. They just got to be stripped of their ranks and swords early. There were a few in the end that had not been on her list that were held captive either for trying to run too soon, or for looking way too nervous and making their neighbors decide they were too suspicious to let alone.

The next phase it had been a toss up whether Ilena would list or Zen, or some third party. In the end, Zen had said to Ilena 'just do it while you're already doing'. "Those whose names I have just called will be taken to cells and interrogated when you are released. A new general has been called and will arrive in a few days along with the trustworthy soldiers who serve under him. Private David Tellius, by order of the Regent, is advanced to the rank of Corporal and will act with Lieutenant Tanner as joint heads of the garrison until the new general arrives. The following soldiers are to be arrested immediately and stripped of their identification and swords. Again, please hold your ranks once they have been placed into custody."

Ilena recited the names of the traitorous guards, handling it as before. When that chaos had died down, she continued. "The following soldiers are on furlough until their reassignments have been finalized. Traitorous action from any of them is to be met with appropriate responses. Any who wish to resign from the military of Wilant, Clarines, may surrender their identifications, uniforms, and swords." She started from the highest ranking soldiers and worked her way down. The first one walked forward to stand before the viewing stand, looked up at Zen, bowed, removed his sword, identification, cloak, hat, and jacket, and placed them in a pile in front of him. Then he walked back to the gate that led out of the parade ground and waited for the proceedings to be done and the gate could be unlocked.

Out of the ranking officers called out, three opted for reassignment, the remainder resigned. From the remainder of the list, about three-fourths resigned and one fourth opted for reassignment. Ilena waited until the field was still again, then turned to face Zen. "Regent Zen, the orders you have given me have been carried out." Zen looked at her, then walked down the stand towards the viewing platform. Thayne and Petroi held on tightly to ex-General Werlent as Zen approached them. He scowled but Zen ignored him, walking with Tairn and Dane to the edge of the platform and looking out over the soldiers.

"Today is a day of great sorrow," Zen began. "The soldiers of this land have always been my delight. Your service to the crown, country, and its people is indispensable. I have always relied upon you to do your duty faithfully and have walked and talked with many of you in friendship and gratitude. Your comradeship and mutual support has been your strength, but here at this place, the strength of being led by a leader who can inspire your loyalty has been undermined. For allowing doubt of your service to arise within you, the house of Wistal apologizes." Zen bowed in apology the appropriate amount for a liege to a subordinate.

Rising, he continued, "I will work hard to correct the lack of strong leadership here within the most important department of the castle. I have recalled Captain-General Garen to be General of the castle garrison. He has been on assignment being trained by the Department of Intelligence. This will allow him to prevent spies and assassins from entering the ranks, as well as create a mutually beneficial relationship between the garrison and the Department of Intelligence for the benefit of the castle and the region as a whole. Though he has been trained by the Department of Intelligence, he will report directly to me and the two departments will remain separate entities."

"I have already revised the duty rosters in preparation for this event. We will announce them from this place in fifteen minutes after the prisoners have been placed into custody and those who have resigned have been released to go. Lieutenant Tanner, please come up to the viewing stand to review the duty roster."

Said lieutenant walked over to the stairs as those who were holding prisoners moved to take them to the prison cells. They were going to be full for a while. Thayne and Petroi marched Werlent down the stairs and ahead of the rest of the prisoners, then stood watch over the prison to make sure soldiers coming in weren't taking traitors and assassins out. Those who complained their name hadn't been read off were told once that they would have the opportunity to defend themselves eventually, and please be patient. After that they were ignored.

When Lieutenant Tanner arrived to stand before Zen, he bowed then waited for his orders. Zen motioned to Tairn, who pulled out a folder and handed it to the new temporary head of the castle garrison. He carefully read through the list, then closed the folder and looked at Zen. "The roster is very well considered, Regent. Other than the ranks having been thinned to a minimum we can support, I can find nothing I would change at this time." He looked at Ilena. "I presume the Director helped with it?"

Zen looked at Ilena, letting her answer. "Only in that I compiled suggestions from Lieutenants Pandeer and Nolte and from Corporal Tellius, Lieutenant Tanner. It is not mine to understand the detailed workings of the Garrison, merely the results of it."

"Are the three of them yours?" It wasn't quite a challenge.

"No," answered Ilena, "they are loyal soldiers of the kingdom who saw the work I was engaged in and offered to assist me in gathering evidence, though the total number of loyal soldiers I would need to thank numbers over one hundred."

Lieutenant Tanner looked at her, a small grin on his face. "You used our own men for your investigative purposes?"

"At the beginning it was only my people. As I said they volunteered. Of course, I made sure they were loyal first. I did not need false information entering my report." Ilena remained calm.

"No, I suppose not," the Lieutenant allowed.

"Though it was said he would be working with you, Corporal Tellius is in my protective custody at the moment, and will remain so until we are certain that the ranks are actually free from any further traitorous thoughts. This is because he has the most evidence against Werlent and the arrested garrison soldiers personally. Please put a plan into place quickly to confirm the garrison is now united in its loyalty to the Regent so the corporal may return to his duties and assist you."

Lieutenant Tanner measured her, then nodded. Obi said, from over by the edge of the stand, "The field is nearly ready again."

Lieutenant Tanner took the center front of the stand. Zen stood behind him on his right and Ilena stood behind him on his left. The three guards took up positions behind them. When the field was still and the men rearranged in their ranks, it was more obvious what the event had done. Even though it wasn't a majority of the ranks, the rows of soldiers had obviously shrunk and seemed to more naturally fit the parade ground, as if they had been unnecessarily inflated before.

Lieutenant Tanner opened the folder and took out the full duty roster. It took a lot longer to read off than Ilena's list and not a quarter of the way into it, Obi made Ilena sit down, bringing her a chair so she could maintain her position. She had already exercised enough. The Lieutenant chose to read the roster by sections of the castle. He began with the most sensitive wings, as they had already been unprotected long enough. When he was done reading off a section, he would dismiss the soldiers for the current watch to go immediately to their assigned positions. Thus the castle slowly refilled with soldiers until finally the gates were unlocked and normal business within the castle could resume. Two soldiers showed up at the side of Shirayuki to let her know they had been reassigned to be her personal guard. She welcomed them happily.

At the end of the reading and the final dismissal of the remaining soldiers, Lieutenant Tanner turned to Zen. "Regent Zen, the roster has been read and your orders carried out."

Zen nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant Tanner. I will leave the garrison in your capable hands for the moment." He looked at Ilena, then turned and left to return to the Rose office.

Ilena rose but the Lieutenant had another question for her. When she would have stopped to hear it, he motioned that they could talk while they walked. "Who has been guarding the castle while we have all been here? Surely you did not leave the important things unattended?"

"I did not. All of my agents, the King's agents, and the Queen Mother's agents were employed to ensure the safety of those things." The Lieutenant tried not to show his surprise that the castle was so full of not one but three intelligence networks, but Ilena's awareness was very sharp. She gave a sharp, thin-lipped smile.

"The General was not an intelligent man, Lieutenant. He merely was capable of understanding that if too many things happened within the attention level of the lords, he would be discovered. Removing the lords who lined his pockets made him too restless, and he allowed the money of other countries to pour into them in place of it. My network is very highly tuned to such things on the outside." She looked at him significantly, and he obediently understood her intent. As she sat in her wheelchair, she said to him in farewell, "Please send to my office when you are sure Corporal Tellius may return safely. If I am in agreement, he will come."

When Obi got her to the Lower office, he ignored everyone waiting for her and took her straight to the bedroom. While she put herself on the bed, he pulled out the salve. He made sure she was tended to, then looked at her. "You should not push yourself overly much, Ilena."

She looked at him with a smile. "I didn't. You know my limits, Obi. Your requirement to sit came at the appropriate time. Thank you for taking care of me." Her eyes closed tiredly, however. "Would you be willing to sort through all those people for me? I'd like to rest just a bit before handling the ones that I must."

Obi looked at her, and a small smile was on his lips. She was being obedient. He bent down and gave her a kiss. "Yes, Director," he whispered, bringing a small smile to her face as well as she slipped into a light sleep.

-o-o-o-

It was evening and Ilena was restless. She couldn't sit still, but it ached to stand or walk. They had barely managed to get the flood of persons out of the office by dinner time, telling the guards on the doors to the wing to tell any further persons that the office was closed for the night. Everyone had been tired at dinner so conversation had been minimal. She, and everyone, was currently receiving the reports from the Children in the castle. Finally, in desperation, Rio and Leah, who needed more concentration than Ilena did, set out blankets in the courtyard and made her lie down and covered her. Seeing the sky and smelling the fresh air did help, and she closed her eyes and relaxed while she listened.

As the reports slowed down to four at a time, rather than eight, Obi joined her, snuggling under the blanket and wrapping his arm around her. He kept quiet and listened as well, even though he no longer had to memorize and write summaries. He knew he might be tested, and she was probably listening to all of them all at the same time, though he still had no idea how she did it. Occasionally a message from the city would come in, and he paid closer attention to those, though Petroi and Thayne were taking those.

Messages from the city were already his responsibility - which meant all messages from outside were. He had finally managed to understand how Grandfather managed, organized, and memorized them all just two days before, and yesterday had practiced under him until the older man was satisfied. For the purposes of this day's activity, Ilena was in charge, but on normal days, Obi was expected to have the time to understand what was going on inside too. He had never felt so busy just sitting and listening, and was understanding completely why Ilena might be restless. He was also grateful that this kind of busy was rare.

One thread ended and wasn't picked back up. Then another. Shortly after the final report ended and there was quiet around the castle again. "I wonder how badly Master's ears have been buzzing?" Obi asked idly.

Ilena smiled. "I suppose he would have gotten very good practice at relaxing enough to not have them buzz, then."

"Well, yes, that would be good. I wonder if he will bother to learn to understand it?"

Ilena went serious. "He will. He's very responsible. Even if he continues to use Dane, he will."

Obi thought about it, then nodded. "So you won't change it?"

Ilena shook her head. "No, I will, but he'll quickly find it again. I wanted to wait until we had the current set of spies out of the castle. If I leave any in, they follow us into the new line too quickly. I'd rather have a fresh batch of them having to learn from the ground up after we're comfortable with it."

"Will you change the long-distance one at the same time?"

"No. It's better to keep local changes at a different time than the full network changes. Besides locals need to change rather frequently, but that's hard on the wide, where everyone must relearn it. The next wide change will be shortly before Zen moves against the Lord of Tarc."

"That makes sense." Obi held her close for a while, lightly teasing her as he felt like. "Are you looking forward to the Family gathering tomorrow night?" he asked her.

Ilena smiled. "Yes. I'm going to wish that within the few hours we could fit whole days. Many are coming I won't be able to greet personally." Obi agreed. "But it will be fun to actually hold a court of sorts." She rolled over and tucked her face under his head, then very quietly whispered, "Are they ready for reinstatement?"

Obi considered it. He lifted her face and traded places, whispering, "Are you ready to greet your Eldest Son?"

Ilena was still, though not tense, as she thought of it. Finally trading places she said, "I would like to wait until after the reinstatement, perhaps the next afternoon. ...We will get to have a real honeymoon, you and I, while we are there. That will settle me and allow me to face him properly, I think."

"Ah, is that so?" Obi didn't hide these words. "I think I will enjoy the trip even more, then." He teased her again.

Ilena teased him lightly back. "Me, too, but not today, I think. I'm afraid I still ache more than I had expected." Obi frowned at her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't expect so many visitors after that. It was garrison business after all. It was the sitting up after I rested that became more than I had anticipated."

"Mmm," Obi considered if that merited punishment or not. He was interrupted by a shadow falling over them. "What is it, Scoundrel?" Obi called Henry by his nickname without looking at him; he knew everyone by sound now.

Henry was on the ground ten feet away before his attack had barely begun. But Marcus' attack was half way done by the time he joined Henry on the ground as he had come up from the opposite side. Petroi and Thayne moved in concert, so Obi had to first protect Ilena. He did so by tossing the top blankets on top of Thayne while at the same time lifting on his other hand and kicking Petroi. He quickly pulled the blankets Ilena was on until she was next to the trunk of the tree, then he placed himself in front of her and facing his opponents. The blanket was thrown back at him and he dropped, grabbing at the blanket and pulling at it to make it fall behind him on top of Ilena again. Both of his fists hit the other men in the chin as they rushed him as the follow up. They flew backwards four feet and hit the ground.

He heard softer footsteps behind him and decided not to assume good things. With a quick look for placement one kick took out Rio on one side, then a follow though took out Leah on the other, though he pulled those as best he could. When he landed, Grandfather was in front of him. He did not relax. He was rather amazed at the old man's agility but his speed was not as fast as Obi's. His power was incredible. Obi only let one blow land. After that he guarded himself carefully until Grandfather, too was flying through the air. As he came down, a knife was at his neck. "Stop, Obi," Ilena said quietly, but commandingly.

Obi froze.

"Breathe."

Obi went back to breathing.

"In words, what is the appropriate next step, when the person you are guarding turns out to be the enemy."

Obi didn't relax, but he did answer.

"When did you start crying?"

Obi was surprised by the question, but kept aware. "When I began to expect the first blow."

"When did you expect the first blow?"

"When everyone began the attack in the offices."

Ilena leaned in and kissed him by his ear, breathing lightly on his cheek. Because of his tense awareness, he shivered at the feel of it. The knife was moved slightly away from his neck, then before he understood why, he had grabbed her wrist and twisted the knife out of it and pulled her around to fall in his lap. His eyes were wide and his heart pounded in panic. He held her arms pinned tightly and he trembled, trying to understand what had happened.

"You have reacted appropriately, Obi. Do you know why?"

"You were going to kill yourself! Why?!"

"Sit down." It was another order, and he sat. He both wanted to hold her tightly to him and to flee, to punish her and to have her hold him and calm his confusion and fear. He quickly spun her so she faced outward and pulled her to him, her back against his chest, and held her wrapped in his arms, her arms pinned. His knees were raised, his feet on the ground, in case he needed to leap up again.

When he was settled, as much as he was going to get, she said calmly, "Answer every question."

From around him, questions came pouring into his ears. Somehow, a part of his brain was able to register that everyone had for the most part just sat up and gotten comfortable wherever he had put them on the ground. Henry and Marcus had to untangle themselves, but were next to each other. The rest of his awareness went even deeper than when he had just fought and the answers poured out of him. It wasn't until after he was done that he realized he'd answered mainly in the local Family code.

Into the space he was in, he heard the clear tones of Ilena, _This is where you work from as a member of the Immediate Family. Seek this place often until it is your second home. Here you will always hear my voice when I sing. When you understand this place and how to return to it, you may come back_.

Obi didn't know how much time passed, but when he came back to the present reality, he was in the arms of Ilena, who had managed to turn around in his grasp and wiggle her arms free. He loosened his grip on her and looked at her in surprise. "You used my fighting skill on purpose to get me there?"

Ilena nodded. "You will never act again without understanding why or where it comes from. It has always come from that place, and that place is now yours to access whenever you wish. That is the state of awareness that allows us to work effectively." She pushed herself up onto her feet, then straightened and held out her hand to him. "You have passed your tests. Tomorrow at the gathering we will announce you." Obi took her hand lightly, shifted quickly so he was on his knee in front of her, and kissed the back of her hand. Then he rose to look around the courtyard. The others had also all risen, and when he looked around at them, they bowed to him.

He walked back toward the offices, still holding on to Ilena. Leah and Rio gathered up the blankets, and everyone began to move towards the office. Then he had a thought and paused. Without looking at them, he asked, "What would you lot do, if I just decided to take off with her?"

They circled him warily. Grandfather and Leah stood in front of him. As he looked at them curiously, he was surprised to see tears dripping from their eyes. He looked at the others, and it was the same for each of therm. Leah said, "Master Obi, you already know we could do nothing to prevent it, but if we lost both Mother and Father, how would the Children stand?"

Ilena sniffed and he looked at her. She was also crying. "Arah!" Obi cried as suddenly hot tears welled in his own eyes. "All right, stop! I'm not going to take her. Even if I did manage to take her, and was far enough away, it would still not be far enough. Every Child would learn of it, and every heart would mourn. We would feel it no matter where we went. I already understand this."

Obi looked at Thayne and Petroi, who were wiping their eyes. "You have passed your final test. Your hearts are properly in tune."

They looked at him wide eyed and Grandfather slowly smiled.

Ilena sighed. "Haah, Obi. That was a harsh punishment."

He looked at her seriously. "I've already told you. You may not attack me unannounced."

"We're very sorry," the others said and bowed to him.

Obi sighed again and motioned to Grandfather and Leah to move. He helped Ilena to walk to her wheelchair then pushed her to the bedroom. He made sure to put the salve on her again so she would be recovered in the morning. He held her as she fell asleep, but he thought long on what had happened and his responsibilities.

-o-o-o-

The next morning Shirayuki came early, eating breakfast from the cart with them. After the meal, Ilena began the verbal part of her testing. Obi found it an endearing sight to see Ilena sitting up straight in her chair, hands resting in her lap, asking questions one right after the other, Shirayuki also sitting straight up on one of the couches, her hands next to each other and clenched, though not too tightly, answering the questions earnestly. Most likely it was even all the more endearing because for once he wasn't the one getting tested by Ilena, but could merely watch.

It took nearly the entire morning as there were lots of details Ilena wanted to confirm Shirayuki knew. There was the history of Wilant, a summary of the history of Clarines, the names of all the departments in the castle, who were the higher level staff of those departments, who were the lords who mattered, their names and details about their families and positions. Then the landed lords and the names and locations of their holdings, and their immediate family members, as well as the primary sources of income for each. Then came the test of the various social requirements of the castle, how to present herself for teas, lunches, and dinners informal and formal, order of precedence and how to properly handle herself both currently and as Princess.

Then, interestingly to Obi, Ilena questioned Shirayuki on the proper way to handle each situation that she was in, including when she interacted with Zen. Ilena presented a wide variety of those situations and Shirayuki had to say how she would react and what she would say. It seemed to Obi that a few times Ilena almost held her breath waiting to hear what Shirayuki's answer would be, more particularly when it came to supporting Zen directly in person, rather than in public.

Finally, Ilena asked Shirayuki if she herself was sufficiently satisfied she had learned the things she and Zen had listed at the beginning. Shirayuki took out the list from her pocket. It had become her security when she was getting concerned she was losing her way. She handed it to Ilena. Ilena opened it and looked through it and smiled. "Indeed, you have even learned more than was listed, though I would have you learn even yet more. Please continue to work hard, Princess Shirayuki."

Shirayuki sighed in relief that the first part of the test was completed. The practical was a luncheon of all the department heads and high level staff in the Lilac garden. All three of them were going in their positions and taking their two guards each. This time, though Ilena would be there, it wouldn't be to help Shirayuki, it would be to observe. "Show me what you have brought to wear," Ilena instructed Shirayuki.

Shirayuki set out each individual item. Ilena had her explain why she had picked each item and where it placed her in the rankings in the group and why she had chosen that position of rank. When that was complete, Shirayuki hesitated, her hand in her pocket. "Ilena, I have brought my necklace." She pulled out the necklace Zen had given her. She had yet to choose to wear it since the ball. "I'm not sure if I should wear it or not. As I was collecting the things to wear today, I suddenly thought of it, but…."

Ilena looked at her closely. "Sudden insights of thought should be heeded. Sometimes things have come together deep inside that have not come to light, and do not until the time they are needed. If you wish it, I'll listen to your arguments."

Shirayuki listed off all the pros and cons she had thought of, but, like she said, they didn't weight the scale to either side strongly. Ilena asked her, "How can you wear it so that if it isn't needed it isn't obvious, but if it is needed, you already have it?"

Shirayuki considered. "I could tuck it inside my shirt, or my over dress, and pull it out if needed."

"Hmm…, pulling a necklace out of one's shirt like offering identification isn't very genteel. But wearing it between the shirt and the over dress, where it can be seen peeking through above the collar of the over dress... That would say, 'remember I have the power', but not scream 'look at me'. Also, if you felt you needed its power, you would not have to pull it out, but merely to touch it where it lays underneath, like so," Ilena demonstrated putting her hand to her chest and glancing down briefly while looking concerned over some topic. "That will draw their eyes and thoughts to the power, and they will react."

Shirayuki considered, then nodded. "I'll do that."

"Then go and get dressed. Rio will help you."

Shirayuki nodded obediently. She knew getting used to people help her dress was part of her requirement. When she came out Ilena scrutinized her, then nodded in satisfaction. Rio was not Delia, but the work was done well. The rest of the office staff had already dressed for the luncheon at the beginning of the day, so were prepared. When Leon and Sam arrived to retrieve Shirayuki, Ilena was pleased they had switched to the formal clothing of Zen's guards and praised them for it, then ran them through a little test of comport as well, not having seen them personally guarding Shirayuki in a formal setting yet. Then they were off.

It was a rather large processional for them, three persons with two guards each, and Obi commented on it. Ilena grinned and said it was better for the castle to get used to it, as soon enough it would be commonplace. Indeed, the rumor mill was going very strongly now. Ilena and Obi had both gone up in rankings since they both were always followed by two guards each now, rather than being guards themselves, except the rare occasion. Obi had gone up in popularity for there now being three handsome young males travelling together all the time, and further in rank because when Shirayuki did have a personal guard, it wasn't him any more, but Ilena. That made Obi sad, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Shirayuki had fallen a bit because Obi and Ilena had not been following her, but rather castle guards. Today, though, with the three walking as equals and Shirayuki's guards now wearing Zen's personal guard's uniforms she had shot back up again and speculation was flowing even more wildly when the necklace peeked out as she moved. The rejection of the first candidate was known on the gossip network, and now there was some sound that maybe he had also been so disgusted with the second that he had sent her personal guards again, thus she had taken to wearing the necklace again. It wasn't too far off, actually.

The gossip network was having troubles figuring out why Ilena and Obi had risen so high until the actions in the garrison got added into the mix. Then things settled as the agreement was they were headed to the luncheon, therefore, they were now all three actually equals in the strata of the court, though of middling level. Because they still travelled together, it could only be said they were friends and companions still. Many people couldn't quite comprehend their audacity at always having two guards with them at all times, though. Most lords in the castle had none, or perhaps one aide or secretary, and even then they didn't carry them around like jewels on the arm. It was still a mystery that was looked down upon.

There was some negative gossip, that Shirayuki was wearing the necklace because she was worried Zen was no longer finding favor with her so she had decided on a desperate move, but that didn't go very far. Hiding it had helped to tone down any desperation she might have had and more people were favoring that she was wearing it because she was missing him and wanted to have a piece of him close to her. That was probably the closest to the truth, and it made Ilena smile.

As they hadn't had much time together for the last weeks, Ilena made sure to keep Obi by her as much as possible at the luncheon, though if he asked to speak with someone, she let him go. After a bit, she would go and find him and converse with him and the lord he was speaking to. She kept this up until the rumor mill added that they had been separated for so long, she had become lonely and couldn't bear to leave his side long. She didn't change the behavior, but she relaxed some.

Her ears were tuned to Shirayuki for the most part, though, through the luncheon. Shirayuki was holding her own well. She conversed pleasantly on useful topics with the lords she already knew. She asked pointed intelligent questions to the lords she didn't know so well. She made it a point to speak, even if just briefly, with people standing alone. It was going well so far. Then a pair of the lords who were set against her joined forces against her. She was holding on, but they were boxing her into a corner. Her practice with multiple opponents was still weak and these were not the sort to be bullied or pressed into submission.

Ilena made her way over, careful to not appear alarmed, but rather just passing through. She sat where Shirayuki could see her and call her to her aid if necessary and watched. Then she saw a thing that even she couldn't hide her surprise at. Shirayuki had just finally called on the power of the necklace at a place it was proper to do so, placing her hand on the necklace and calmly answering to the latest thrust against her. The lords had stopped in shock unable to answer her back. Shirayuki looked up at them and saw them looking over her shoulder. She turned to look also and saw Zen standing behind her, looking at her. Ilena could see the shock that ran through her, but she thought perhaps no one else could. Ilena held her breath.

Shirayuki, after her very brief pause, her hand still on the necklace, curtseyed to Zen, then smoothly brought him into the conversation, which had been work related, and, without severe accusation, explained what the problem seemed to be and asked him what his advice would be to his Adjunct over petitioners on the matter. It took Zen longer to recover than it did Shirayuki, but he was still able to smoothly consider the matter and the question and answer to it. It was apparent he didn't like these 'petitioners' either. Ilena waited until they neared the point in the conversation where the lords could escape and wheeled up to enter the conversation. She gave a parting barb, insinuating that she knew things they didn't want said, though all within the legal code of the conversation, and they fled.

Ilena smiled at both Zen and Shirayuki, then asked one more business question. She had the right as someone who helped Shirayuki in her office, and as one of Zen's Directors. For a few moments, they conversed pleasantly on the topic, Obi joining them shortly after Ilena did. When Zen excused himself properly to go and speak with another of his lords, he had a happy sparkle in his eyes. Shirayuki turned to Ilena and asked very quietly, "Did he come here on purpose?"

Ilena nodded. "Yes, he came to see you. It is his right to attend open functions of the lords to make his presence known and to let them see his face. While I would have liked to have left you alone, he would have had to excuse himself after only a few minor pleasantries. I thought you might like a little more time with him than that."

Shirayuki blushed. "Yes, thank you."

Obi looked sideways. "He was glad for it, too."

"Yes, the happy look in his eyes made it all worth it," Shirayuki said.

Ilena looked at her and said directly, "You just passed. Not only did you hold yourself well through the barrage, you quickly and smoothly responded very correctly in a surprising situation. Most of all, you just recognized the true emotions of a person who only shows them in his eyes in public, and that person is the most important person for you to be able to do that for."

Shirayuki paused, looking at Ilena in surprise, then she bowed. "Thank you, Ilena. For all your help, thank you."

"You're welcome, but it has been mostly your hard work and effort. Please continue for your sake and for his sake."

"I will," Shirayuki promised. She clenched her hand. "Ten more days. We are more than half way. I will do it."

-o-o-o-

Later that afternoon, Zen went to the audience hall to receive the emissary from Selicia. He decided to stay in a good mood since he already knew this man's secrets. He was a thin man, already in his late thirties and had early onset balding. He almost laughed to think this person was considering winning Ilena, and the urge was made worse by the man's pompous attitude and whiny voice. He hoped at least some of it was affected as part of his disguise, but the more the man talked, the more he couldn't think it really was so.

Once he had received the usual opening flowery remarks, Zen welcomed him and invited him to stay as long as he would like. Perhaps he might even like to tour some of Clarines and more of Wilant while he was in the area, since he had travelled so far to come. He would allow the emissary to become comfortable before they discussed business, as he was a bit busy at the moment with his own affairs. This wasn't an unusual pattern to follow in the diplomatic game and the emissary accepted readily. Surely he wanted time to track down the rumors and who they pointed to, after all. Zen did manage to leave the audience still in a good mood and hold it until his next meeting with candidate number two the next day.

When he arrived at the Rose office after the audience with the Selician ambassador, Obi was waiting for him on the balcony, leaning against the railing, his two guards leaning against the wall outside the french doors, one to either side as if so used to guarding doors they couldn't find other places to stand. Though they were very lax about this set of doors to be leaning on them. Zen smiled as he went right through the doors, thinking that thought.

"Obi, it's good to see you."

"Ah, Master is in a good mood after seeing Mistress today!" Obi said happily.

"Yes, actually I am." Zen admitted. "Even though I've just come from greeting the emissary from Selicia."

"Hoh?"

"He is a thin balding man more than ten years Ilena's senior who is at least as bad as Prince Raji used to be, but with a voice that one tires of hearing after the first two sentences. I amused myself with the thought of what Ilena would actually do to such a person while having to face him. I'm afraid I wasn't a very good host." Zen didn't look too sorry.

Obi made a face. "Well, then, I think it's good she won't be going with him. She would become the King of Selicia and make him her lap dog."

Zen finally did laugh, turning to lean against the railing with Obi. "That is very nearly what I was thinking. However, it would be good if she could do for him what Shirayuki did for Raji, lest we have another incompetent king as a neighbor some day."

Obi nodded. "I'll let her know that if she can turn to that after he is sufficiently discouraged, it would be helpful. ...It will only take one conversation, knowing her."

Zen looked at Obi. "It surely didn't take only one with you."

Obi shook his head. "But that is because I am very stubborn. Even still, she moved me when I would not be moved."

Zen nodded thoughtfully and his eye caught Aiden looking at him significantly. He looked at Aiden sharply as he remembered what he was supposed to talk to Obi about. Aiden looked satisfied and went back to his work. "Ah, Obi. There's a thing I need to talk to you about."

Obi noticed the slight change in mood and turned to stand facing him, one hand on the rail, one foot crossed over the other. "Yes, Master?"

"It's about the plan when you return. I've thought it over carefully. I wasn't sure it was one I was pleased with at the beginning."

Obi nodded. "It is very different from how Ilena manages most of her plans. I've already complained to her about it several times."

Zen shook his head, folding his arms. "You musn't. It will stand."

Obi looked at him in surprise. "It will?"

"She is sending a message to the Lord of Tarc." Obi stood up straight and looked for more information. "The Lord of Tarc is only waiting for her to be strong enough, and to be obedient to her husband. She is both of those now, but neither she nor I are ready for him to come. She cannot undo the proof of her strength, but she can affect what he sees for the latter. She is using this upcoming plan to show him that she is not yet capable of being obedient to her husband."

Obi stood still, absorbing Zen's summary. "She is already obedient to me, who is her husband, but she must show him she is still disobedient to me?" Zen nodded. "That is very hard, Master."

Zen waited, then asked, "For whom, Obi?"

Obi came back and looked at him, "For Ilena. It hurts her to be disobedient because she wishes to please me."

Zen nodded. "Do you see why, then, she does not like it when you tease her for it?"

Obi hung his head. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Say that to her. She'll need your support through this time, Obi." Obi nodded his head. He would do it. "I'm particularly concerned because she's already worried about him and this play may have to go on for long enough to make that worry overwhelm her."

Zen paused, looking down at the ground. Then he looked back up at Obi, his gaze passing by Petroi who saw the look and took notice. "When I left the office with your note, Dane went up and asked Grandfather to come and speak to me. I have heard the part he wouldn't let you hear." Obi froze, looking like a rabbit under the gaze of the hawk. "I'm not ready for her to speak it. If she becomes stressed with worrying about the Lord of Tarc, you must find a way to relieve that worry without asking the questions."

Obi bowed. "Yes, Master."

Zen turned and looked soberly at Petroi, his eyes hard and demanding. Petroi stood upright, put his hand to his breast, and bowed. "Yes, Master Zen," he said softly.

When Zen looked at Obi again, the fear and sorrow in his sworn man's eyes was evident. That just wouldn't do. Zen looked down at the balcony floor in front of him. Then looking up towards the sky, he said reflectively, "Obi, Ilena's a pretty special person, isn't she?"

Obi looked at Zen, his expression softening as he considered it. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Shirayuki is too." Zen remembered his visit with her that afternoon.

"Yeah." Obi's special place for Shirayuki was even softer than for Ilena.

Zen paused a moment longer, then said, "We're pretty lucky men, aren't we?"

Obi didn't say anything for a while, then, looking out over the courtyard towards the city he answered, "Yeah." Zen sighed inside with relief. The master distractor had been willing to be distracted.

"Master," Obi turned to Zen frowning slightly, "why have you been the one to tell me why she is going to be difficult? I have already asked her to tell me such things."

Zen looked surprised then shook his head. "It's because it's the part of her that is locked behind the door that is doing it. Do you remember from before that until the key is turned she won't be able to say it directly, but will lead us to it?"

Obi thought about their past experiences and nodded. "So if there is a thing I don't understand, before speaking of it with her, I should come and tell you."

Zen nodded, relieved. "Yes. I'll see if I can determine it first."

Obi nodded his understanding, then relaxed. "We will be leaving soon. Please do not miss us too much, Master. If there's a thing you need after the gathering and Dane is back, he can tell us. I will need to return. Ilena is working very hard to prepare many things for tonight." He looked up at the roof and Thayne and Petroi stood and prepared to go also. "Ah, and also, I passed my final test last night." Obi looked back at Zen out of the corner of his eye without looking back down. "Father will be officially announced tonight as well."

Zen grinned at him. "Congratulations. It's your second wedding announcement then?"

Obi had a grand smirk on his face as he prepared to launch. "You're falling behind Master. It is well worth it to be married. Keep working hard." He leapt out of Zen's range and onto the roof before Zen could hit him for teasing him.

Zen leaned back against the railing, looking after the three men as they hurried off. He sighed and smiled. He had no doubt being married to a special woman was well worth it. He was definitely looking forward to his own, and he was glad Obi had found someone to be happy with.

"Dale?"

"Yes, Zen?" The answering call came from within the office.

"How are Mitsuhide and Kiki doing?"

Dale walked up to be framed by the door, then leaned against the frame, smiling at him. "They are also very happy to be married. Kiki surprises Mitsuhide every day with something new she kept hidden from him. Then Mitsuhide irritates her by saying, _Well, but I did know it._ "

Zen grinned. "That's about what I would expect. Even though she is very reserved, she has been with us a very long time. One can't really hide things from their own partner for that long."

Dane grinned back his agreement.

Zen pushed away from the banister. "Let them know I'm thinking of them," he said as he walked back into the office. "And that Shirayuki and I are working very hard to catch up to them."

Dane tipped his head and followed him back in.


	30. The Lord of the House Comes Home

**CHAPTER 30 The Lord of the House Finally Comes Home**

Obi'd had one other thought during his pondering and he turned his pathway next to Shirayuki. "Hello, Mistress," he said cheerfully as he sat in the window next to her. Thayne and Petroi were up above him on the roof, waiting.

"Ah, hello, Obi!" Shirayuki started, and her hand jumped to curl slightly at her heart. Obi smiled to see the familiar gesture. He hadn't seen it in a while since she had been training so hard.

"Rewarding yourself for passing your test today? Congratulations, by the way."

"Ah, yes," Shirayuki looked a little like a child caught doing something wrong. "I thought it would be nice to spend just a little time at the pharmacy this afternoon."

Obi nodded knowingly. "That's a good thing," he reassured her. "I hope you're happily being busy with a thing you love." Shirayuki relaxed having been given permission to relax. Obi had always thought it funny that she couldn't just give herself permission to relax and have fun, but he'd learned to help her. "We'll be going soon. Will you be okay?"

Shirayuki nodded. "It will only be a few days, and Ilena says I may come to the office to visit with Leah and Rio after tonight. I'll be having dinner tonight with Ryuu."

Obi smiled. "And tomorrow night?"

Shirayuki looked embarrassed. "We've agreed to go into town. He'll show me The Scholar's Tavern."

"Hoh?" Obi affected surprise and teased her. "It's a date is it?"

Shirayuki blushed. Obi had hit the mark of why she was feeling embarrassed. "Ah, no!" she protested. "Rio will be going, too."

Obi looked at her, concerned for a moment about her being the third wheel, then decided it would be better than eating alone. He smiled at her kindly. "I think Mistress will enjoy it. I had hoped to go with her sometime also, but there hasn't been time." He frowned his disappointment. "Ilena keeps Obi very busy."

Shirayuki smiled at him kindly. "Is Obi going to get to have a vacation at Falcon's Hollow?"

Obi smiled, happy she cared. "Tonight is a party with many of Ilena's Children. We're taking a wagon full of barrels to drink. There should be time to relax there later also, I hope, though Ilena always finds things for us to do."

Shirayuki turned all of her attention to Obi, leaning against her work table. "Obi, tell me about Ilena's Children."

Obi remembered Shirayuki had said she wanted to understand this part of Ilena better. He put both legs through the window and sat leaning on his hands. "Ilena became Mother when she was very young, at Farmor, helping many people fight against the darkness of Earl College. She became Steward to protect them. Because they required this help to survive, she became a mother to them, and they began to call her that. When she hugs a person, she is offering them the same comfort she gave them then, or she is letting them know she still is thinking of them kindly. She has many Children not of Farmor also, who she has helped. A very great many of her Children are her information network for the Department of Intelligence. Because they honor her, they tell her the things she needs or wishes to know. I have a book that tells some of their stories, if Mistress would like to read it?" He cocked his head at her.

Shirayuki was thinking about what he'd said, and nodded slowly. "I think I would like to understand it better."

Obi leaned his head out the window. "Thayne, do you still have the copy?" Thayne pulled it out of his jacket, held it over Obi's head and dropped it into his hand. Obi stared at him. "You carry it with you?"

Thayne shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Never know when I might have time for some light reading." Even Petroi smirked.

Obi shook his head a little. "Well, Mistress, treat it with care. Thayne will want it back when we return, I think," he said as he handed it over.

Shirayuki nodded earnestly. "Tell him thank you, and I'll treat it well."

Obi decided she didn't need to know just then they could hear her and simply nodded, smiling.

"Tell Mistress Shirayuki you are Father," Thayne stood behind Obi looking over his shoulder at Shirayuki, his eyes sparkling. Obi reached around behind him and flicked Thayne in the forehead, but it was already too late. Shirayuki had heard it and looked keenly interested. Thayne would have his revenge.

"She already knows it," Obi scolded Thayne.

"I know you've talked about it, Obi, but can you help me understand it, please?" Shirayuki asked.

Obi sighed. "Ilena taught her Children I am Father, like she is Mother. When we took our travel from Lyrias to come here, stopping to talk to all the lords along the way, she told them to be watching for me. By the time we were here, all of them knew what I looked like. It scared me to learn of it at first, since I was still hiding from my brother. It was one of the things that made me distrust her early on. Then when I went and collected the witnesses, they told me their stories." He pointed to the book in her hands. "They have been writing them down for me. They've taught me who Mother is, which made it easier to accept Ilena as my partner." Shirayuki looked at him with kind, soft eyes.

"As you know, initially I was made Father so that if King Brother took her away, her Children would still have a parent to take care of them." Thayne went still behind him. Obi was mildly surprised he hadn't known it. "But as I have come to love Ilena, I have become more and more Father like she is Mother. They are become my Children, too." He smiled at her an almost sad smile. "Tonight she will announce to the Family I am finally fully Father to her Mother." The last was said softly, and she was looking at Father interposed over Obi's usual carefree features.

Thayne leaned over Obi, resting on his shoulder. "I have the distinct pleasure of being one of his earliest Children who helped him along." He was grinning, but then he went serious, looking at Shirayuki earnestly. "Mistress Shirayuki, Master Obi is very much Father, all on his own. All of us who have met him have learned this. It is easy for us to honor him, and we are very glad he has finally accepted Mother."

Shirayuki looked at Thayne, then back at Obi. Her face softened. "Yes, I know it. Obi has been there for me for a very long time."

Obi looked down to Shirayuki's feet, then shyly held out his hand to her. Shirayuki smiled and stepped up to him and took his two little fingers in her first two fingers. His ears went red, but his heart was very happy. Before he could cry, he looked up sideways and put on his usual crooked grin that hid his true emotions. "Perhaps Mistress was my first Child, then."

She giggled, and it helped lighten his own mood. He was able to look at her again. She squeezed his fingers just a little and let go. He sighed sadly inside, but didn't complain. She held the book to her, hugging it unconsciously as she often did when holding books.

Obi jerked his head at Thayne and he went back up on the roof. "Mistress...Ilena is going to get difficult when we get back. It's part of the next plan. If people come to complain, please send them to Master. He knows the plan."

Shirayuki looked a little worried, but nodded. The warning ahead of time was a good thing. She would trust them. Obi crouched up on the windowsill, gave her one last smile and disappeared up onto the roof.

When he got there, he sat crouched, looking out over the herb gardens. He had moved a long way from the days he had spent here with Shirayuki. She had too. Those had been carefree days. The hurried pace of these last months paled in comparison to the amount of changes that had occurred in the same time. Some day, he was going to have to make Ilena slow down a bit. It would have to wait until after their goals were met, and he was having fun, but even she needed time to breathe.

Obi looked up into the sky, trying to remember to breathe himself, but it was a bit difficult around the tightness of his heart. He hadn't been paying enough attention to himself. He was missing his Mistress more than he had realized. He wondered if there would be a way for them to be able to spend more time together again after this time of goal reaching. He heard Ilena's call for him, but didn't move just yet. Thayne sent back that he was trying to separate from his Mistress and would be along shortly.

Obi looked over at Thayne, his eyes threatening. Ilena answered back, _Tell him to take a deep breath and come back immediately, then_. Obi turned just slightly to give Thayne a head start. He took it. Obi was after him and they played chase until they reached the roof over the offices, where Obi finally decided to seriously catch him and rubbed his knuckles on his friend's head while holding his neck in his elbow. "Scallywag," Obi dubbed him, then dropped him. He lightly jumped down to the balcony and then ground.

Ilena was waiting for him with a smile on her face, leaning her back against the wall near the patio doors. She held out her arms to him and he walked to her quickly and took her in an embrace, putting his head down on her shoulder, his face in her neck. She held him tenderly until he breathed a sigh and relaxed. "Some day she may let you hold her also, Obi," she said understandingly. "She won't go away. We still stand by them, even if it can't be behind them every day as their swords."

"When you're better," he said into her neck, "can we move the offices to be next to Master's?"

"Mmm," Ilena said noncommittally. "I had thought he would give that one to Mitushide and Kiki."

Obi raised his head and looked at her in surprise. "Won't they go back to the Rose office?"

"Well, who knows," she shrugged. "Not everything about the future can be known in the present." She looked into his eyes kindly. "We can only work hard, and rest well, in the present after all, and hope for the future."

"Hmm, 'rest well', yes I was just thinking of that." He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You, Ilena dear, need to learn to rest well, I think."

Ilena laughed. "I do like to rest well, Obi. It's Master's fault, you know, that we can't. Soon, soon we'll be able to rest for a bit." She looked off into the distant future. "Then we will have to work hard again for a while." Looking back at him, she said, "...and then, if we have done our work properly, we will be able to relax and look at the sky, happy, whenever we feel like it."

Obi kissed her. "I'm glad we'll have some time in between, but even more, I'll look forward to those later days."

Ilena wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him back to kiss him again. When she pulled away, she laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Me, too, Obi. Me, too." He held her head to him for a while, knowing she was thinking of the things that were worrying her again. That wouldn't do.

He kissed the top of her head again, then asked, "So, are we ready to go, then? Is that why you called me?"

She pinched him. "No, of course not! I've called you to come help so we can actually go. You've been busy having fun, but that isn't helping us get out of this place." He went a little still. Not all of it had been fun. She noticed it and looked up at him. "It's okay, Obi. I know you need them, too. ...I'm just jealous I can't go with you yet to see them." He was surprised when her eyes misted a little. "I miss them, too, you know," she smiled as the tears pooled.

He bent down and kissed the salty tears away. "You'll be better soon. Then you can go with me, too." He held her head in his hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb and put his forehead on hers. "In the meantime, I will enjoy having you all to myself." He ruined the moment by grinning.

She looked at him in mock anger. "Obi!" she scolded. He pulled away, out of her reach, except to move his hand to take hold of one of her hands, still grinning. She couldn't hold the mock anger and moved to a shy blush. She really did enjoy getting teased.

"Come, then," he said lightly, "let's get the final preparations done and get on the road, shall we?" He tucked her hand in his arm and steadied her as they walked back into the office. Leah, Rio, Marcus, and Henry were busy doing anything other than letting on they'd heard it all, but they couldn't keep their pleased expressions off their faces. Obi could only smile to himself. It was a good day overall.

-o-o-o-

They ended up in one large wagon and on three horses. Obi, Petroi, and Thayne were on the horses, of course. Fenrier kept dancing as this route was the one his master liked to run, but he was trying to be patient. Whenever there was a wagon with them he had to go slow. Ilena, Rio, and Leah were in the wagon near the front to be able to visit. Marcus and Henry were in the driver's seat, Henry holding the reins of the horses pulling the wagon. It was being drawn by two horses because the wagon was loaded down with nine large barrels of fine alcohol, plus their clothing for the trip and Ilena's wheelchair. There were a few other things Ilena had stuffed in around the edges, and Obi, too. They were bringing gifts to the household of Falcon's Hollow - things they had picked up over the last month and set aside for various persons, very much the same as a parent who has been away on holiday or work will bring something home for the children.

Ilena, watching Fenrier, finally couldn't stand it any more. Obi had been watching her fidget and had guessed what the cause was. "Obi, please, please can I run with you and Fenrier?" She looked at him pleadingly. "It doesn't have to be far…." It was hard to refuse the hope in her face. Obi glanced at Rio. She looked worried, but finally sighed and gave up.

Obi grinned at Ilena, "Alright, but we won't go as hard as he wants, and it will only be enough to calm you both down."

Ilena lit up. "Okay!" She carefully pulled herself up and balanced. "Keep going, Henry. No need to stop." Rio frowned but Leah put a calm hand on her knee. Rio looked surprised, but didn't interfere when she saw Leah's calm expression.

Obi kneed Fenrier over to walk right next to the wagon. He held out his hand. Marcus turned around and helped to boost Ilena up onto the seat next to him. She found her balance, marked the rhythm of Fenrier's gait, then moved rather smoothly, for having a hitch in her hip, over to stand on Fenrier's back just behind Obi's saddle. She stayed there, holding on to Obi's shoulders for a moment, smelling the wind. He glanced up at her a little surprised to see her eyes mostly closed and extreme pleasure on her face.

"Sit down, Woman. I'm not comfortable enough with you doing that yet."

Ilena looked down at him and, smiling, sat straddling Fenrier. After a bit she shifted, moving her right leg to be tucked up in front of her, the width of Fenrier's back being too wide still. When she was settled, she wrapped her arms around Obi's middle and hugged him, then loosened her grip so that he could get into his running position leaning forward over Fenrier's back. "I'm ready," she said.

"Alright, then. If you fall off, try to land on your feet, please. No head plants."

"Yes, sir," she said obediently.

Obi kicked Fenrier up to a canter. He was shy about going any faster. Ilena laughed and patted him on the rump. "It's okay, Fenrier. I want to run today, too. You can go fast, just not so very fast, okay?"

Obi saw Fenrier look back at him and he nodded. "Don't let her fall off, but we can run a bit." He leaned forward and kicked again. Fenrier considered it, his ears twitching, then he decided it might be alright, given his master's special person's way of balancing. He slowly increased his speed until he understood the way she was riding. The he bunched all of his muscles and took off down the road.

Ilena's grip on Obi tightened and he was worried for just a moment, but then she laughed wildly, and he knew it was because of excitement. "Ah!" she called. "He is magnificent, isn't he?" She was riding easily and enjoying the motion and power of the speed. Obi smiled a hard smile. She wasn't quite being the Queen, but whatever she was being was calling out something in him very like the Knight. He could feel his wildness being pulled on by hers and he examined it. Then she said a thing that explained it. "I can't wait until I can ride and beat the two of you in a race!"

Obi grinned a wild grin. It was the challenge, the competition, the push to make oneself always better and better, that was best accomplished by having someone to push against. Not only was she his partner, but she would be his rival - even had already been his rival in many ways, pushing him to better himself. Constantly saying, can you do this and this and this? Taunting him as well as rewarding him. He shook his head. If he wasn't careful, he'd challenge her right now and make her fall off the horse. She was right, it would have to wait, when it came to riding, the same as it was having to wait for night running and martial arts.

He turned slightly and said to her, "Hurry and get better, Ilena!" He grinned at her under his arm. Her eyes said what his did and she grinned back.

"As soon as I can, Obi, as soon as I can!" It was a promise. He nodded. He would be looking forward to the day they could really be full rivals.

They ran until she tugged at him. He slowed Fenrier. "We need to go back. I'm still fine, but we shouldn't get so far I can't make it back."

Obi thought about that, then looked at her with a wicked grin. "I'd rather pull off and stop and make wild love to you in the grass while we wait." Ilena looked at him in shock, the started shaking with laughter, finally letting it burst out of her.

"Hah, Obi. I should very much like to do that. Haah." She said, recovering though she was still grinning ear to ear. "But we aren't far enough away. They will come upon us just as we are getting to the good part. That would not be so interesting, I think." She looked at him knowingly. He obediently looked disappointed, but his eyes were still teasing. "Promise me we'll do it another time when we do not have company."

He was surprised to see she was serious, her eyes even pleading. He turned himself and grabbed her head in his hand and kissed her passionately. "If you say it like that, I won't be able to stop myself even right now." He kissed the small of her neck and she moaned lightly. Fenrier decided that he was sufficiently confused now, and slowed to dance sideways a bit. Obi came back to himself and released Ilena. "Ah," she said in sad disappointment.

"Well, he is right," Obi said.

She sighed and put her head on his back, holding him again. "I suppose, the same as we can't in the grass today."

Obi all of a sudden felt eyes and he looked around, then sighed. "Well, we shouldn't anyway. I forgot your Children in this area like to look for you when they know you're coming."

Ilena looked around him to see where he was looking. He pointed and she grinned. The watching eyes grinned back. "We'll see you soon!" Ilena called. The watching eyes got excited and nodded, then disappeared after a moment more.

"Well, then, let's get back," Obi turned Fenrier around, which confused him again for a moment. "...though it seems a waste to travel the same distance three times."

"Oh, it's not a waste, if you get to enjoy the run for two of them," Ilena said lightly. "You're just feeling the pull of the Children. Let it go for now. We'll be there soon enough." Obi snorted. "Well, really, you do feel it so strongly, you know."

"Maybe you're just used to it by now," he retorted.

"Mmm...I suppose," she said. He finally gave into the urge and pinched her leg where he could reach it. She pinched him back. "You like to run, too. Feel that urge for now, ...and Rio's worry pulling on us."

That did help him. "Alright. Are you ready?"

She shifted slightly and held onto him again, then nodded into his back. Obi lay low over Fenrier's back. That the horse did understand. There was a wagon back there and road to run to get there. He took off and they thrilled to the run again.

Obi let Fenrier run past the wagon before he slowed him and turned back. Thayne, Marcus, and Henry were grinning widely at them, echoing their own grins. Petroi never grinned really, but he was smiling, his eyes soft for Ilena, a sight that Obi found interesting. Rio was looking relieved they were back safely, and Leah was smiling as softly as Petroi. Obi wondered if it had to do with their time at Tarc, where she had been with the horses, even going so far as to steal one for a whole week.

Obi rode up next to the wagon seat and Ilena stood on Fenrier's back, holding on to Obi's shoulders. He could feel she was a bit shaky now, but it wasn't too bad. He did look significantly at Marcus though, and Marcus was extra careful to make sure she made it back to the wagon safely.

Ilena opted to sit down there in the driver's seat and the other two shifted so they didn't crowd her. That put Henry at the far side, though, so he handed the reins to Marcus and lounged back, his hands behind his head. "Ah, Mistress Ilena is happy today, to get to ride a horse again," he commented.

Ilena nodded. "That was very much fun. It has been a very long time. We got seen by a local Child in the end." The others glanced at each other.

"Well, it's been rather a lot of them on the way, actually," Thayne looked at her from his horse on the opposite side from Obi and Petroi.

Ilena blushed slightly. "That's not what I meant," she said. She got raised eyebrows and Obi got questioning looks. He looked away as if he didn't know anything. That earned him knowing grins, and Ilena blushed a little harder. Leah gave a rude snort from the back of the wagon, bringing them back to order. "Anyway, I thought if they wanted to see me, then maybe I should sit up here the rest of the way." She sat back against the back of the seat to rest her hip just a little.

"If it gets weary, you must come back here, Mistress," Leah commanded her.

"Yes, Nana," Ilena said obediently, though a bit distantly. Obi looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be far away, thinking.

"Petroi, Leah, do you know how Ilena learned to hold people the way she does?" Obi asked, somewhat to distract her. "Mistress and Master both have wondered it to me."

Leah answered, "Mistress Ilena was very small when she learned that hug. That was how she would hug her parents, who were very doting. Her small arms could just reach around to the backs of their heads and she would hold onto their hair. She would do it for anyone who picked her up after a while. She continued to do it to her cousins when the castle became full of discord and she would comfort them."

"Ah," Obi said. "Petroi, were you with her that early?"

Petroi answered, "I have followed her since she could walk, though I did not intrude into her life until that day of burning."

Ilena looked over at him surprised. "So long!?"

Petroi smiled, "Your mother wished you to use that strong will you carry, but be moderated gently. It was with gratitude at the end of each day I could report to her that you were growing well."

"I remember getting lots of scoldings though," Ilena frowned.

"That was the nursemaids," he pointed at Leah with his head. "I was the guard in the background that no child of a castle sees. Do you remember the times there were no nursemaids?"

"Hmm...yes. It seems that they always stayed in the room, but whenever I wanted, I would go and walk about the castle, and when I was older, the city."

Petroi nodded his head. "No other child of the court was allowed that freedom. Your mother forcefully insisted that you be allowed to be raised at least somewhat in the traditions of her family. So I was assigned to follow you."

"Oohhh. I see." Ilena was trying to remember it.

Leah said, "At the first they assigned an older man, but you kept slipping away from him through small spaces, so they scouted out a talented youngster who could keep up with you. You were what, ten, eleven when you came Petroi?"

"Something like that. Good enough to 'drop an adult through stratagem and leverage of reverse sizes', or something like that, is what they said, I think. But really I think it's because when they brought the Princess down to look at the last four or five contenders on the field, she toppled onto the list and walked up to me and grabbed hold of me. I bent down and told her, 'This is the list field where people fight with swords, real and pretend. They swing them very fast and very hard and getting hit with them hurts. See here are my bruises from yesterday. The edge of the list is over here. Please do not cross it so you can stay safe.' Later as I thought about it, I think they were saying, she'll listen to him and she can't slip away from him so easily." Petroi laughed, a soft warm sound that surprised Obi who had never heard it until now. "Plus, when I thought to return to the list and leave her at the edge, she refused to let go of me." He looked at Obi with a glitter in his eye. Obi wasn't sure if it was a challenge, but it certainly reminded him of his own inability to escape her will for him and he returned the look with one of calm resignation.

"Mmmn," agreed Leah. "As I recall we had to pry her loose of you to get her changed for bed, and then you had to come back and sit by her letting her hold your hand until she fell asleep."

Petroi looked at Leah again. "We both fell asleep. Every time I went to let go and stand up, she'd tighten her grip again. I think it was more than a week before I weaned her of that, and they ended up just putting a bed in her room for me in the end."

Ilena looked embarrassed. "I don't remember."

"No," said Leah smiling, "You were still very young. When Petroi finally became the toy you had outgrown and was a piece of the background he moved out without you even noticing." That comment made Obi feel a little better.

"Oh, that's so sad," Ilena said. "I'm sorry that happened."

Petroi smiled at her. "It's okay. It made my job easier to be at a distance from you, and even though I was background for you, you would get nervous if ever I was just a little too far away. You'd stop and frown and look around until I got back into your range, then off you'd go again. That was very helpful since it meant you never ran so far off I couldn't protect you."

Obi looked at her speculatively. "I can imagine it was very helpful. Do you think you could learn to do that again, for me? You are already troublesome enough confined to your chair."

Everyone chuckled at that. Ilena looked stung and took a proud pose. "Obi, I'm only that way now _because_ I'm confined to the chair. If I could walk, you wouldn't be able to pry me off you. The only time I'd run away was right after I'd pulled a prank on you and didn't want to get punished." She grinned and her eyes sparkled.

Obi looked at her, narrowing his eyes, and moved Fenrier closer to her. "I think I'll have to punish you beforehand, then, since you've told me," he said menacingly.

"No, no, I yield," she protested, waving her hand.

"Hah," Obi sighed, relenting and looking back down the road again. "Well, the castle has certainly been very lively since you've come, anyway. Ah, well, with days like today especially, I feel like I've already lived with her most of my life. Certainly it is easy to live three lifetimes for most people in one of hers."

Petroi nodded sympathetically, "I often felt like that. Only in the horselands was there peace. I didn't have very far to go to find her and her voice always let me know where she was. The open-ness was more of a restraint than the city. ... Though at times I thought they were going to kill her off before I could get to her, a small group is better than a whole city." He looked off away from them and a slight shadow came upon him.

"I certainly enjoyed the peace of Tarc," Ilena said softly, then looked at Petroi. "And I appreciate that you kept me alive, though I gave you many frightful moments."

Petroi looked back at her, then after a moment's measuring, bowed slightly.

They rode companionably after that, Petroi having passed his little test. Various people brought up topics to discuss every now and again, but they didn't feel pressured to have to speak. It was still a good day.

Obi was surprised to find the guard station was manned, but they explained it was to give advance warning to the house, particularly as so many people were coming this day. It was a mixture of householders and locals there, and they explained that since Obi had set the local captain and Foster to head the gathering together, the security and help was joint as well. Because in the Family 'advance warning' meant the local Family network code was used, they immediately alerted the house the Lord and Lady of the house were incoming.

That meant everyone was excitedly awaiting their arrival when they came around the last bend and up to the house. Ilena and Obi gave everyone grins, and Ilena hugged herself, just as excited as the Children. Obi guessed she wanted to be giving them all one big hug but she could only reach herself at the moment. It made him just a little sad for her, and he rode close enough to take her hand in his and look at her kindly. A large number of hearts watching thumped loudly and cheeks went rosy. When she looked back at him, her face full of her love for him, those same watchers sighed, wishing for a love such as that.

There was pandemonium for a while as men surrounded the wagon and Leah and Rio gave orders as to what was to be removed right then, and removed themselves as well to follow the luggage and unpack it. Thayne got off his horse to immediately have Thom attach himself to his leg. He lifted his little brother and they hugged tightly, talking happily. When Thayne let him go, Thom took the bridle of Thayne's horse, bowed to it with one leg forward, then laughed when it snuffled his hair. "Ah, you are so big, now!" Thayne said to him. He said he'd turned five just before and he was the big helper in the stables.

Thayne looked at Edward, who had taken the reins of Fenrier and Petroi's horse. Edward nodded. "We're Horse Bros. He's doing very well already." Thayne smiled and rubbed the top of Thom's head, congratulating him and he and Edward headed for the stables with the horses. Two other hands came to trade places with Marcus and Henry, saying they would take the wagon to the place prepared for the celebration and get the barrels placed correctly. They hopped down to stand with Petroi and Thayne.

Obi went to stand by Ilena. When the horses had been moved out of the way, he reached up and helped her off the wagon. She stood, then bent down and put her hands on his shoulders. He lifted her by the waist and helped her to fall gently to the ground. He steadied her while Marcus handed Obi the cane. He held it, reverently remembering when he had given it to her, and her kind delight that he had so carefully chosen it for her. Then he handed it to her and let her go to take her other hand instead.

When he looked up to look around, he saw many eyes that were misty looking at the two of them in awe. He almost froze, it surprised him, then he smiled gently, remembering that the last time they had seen her she had been either on her back or in the wheelchair.

Ilena, looking at him, whispered, "No, it's you, too. You've also changed greatly since we were here last."

He looked at her calmly, then bent and kissed her cheek near her ear. "Thanks to you," he whispered back. He smiled at her, then turned back to the household. "We're home," he called.

"Welcome home!" Everyone called back in delight.

Foster and Roald, followed by the captain of the local area and the now-General Garen, though today he was dressed casually, walked forward to greet them. Obi released Ilena's hand long enough to clasp hands with the four of them, the local captain introducing himself formally to Obi as Cirock. Then he step aside long enough to let her greet them in her way, though he stood close enough to steady her if needed. Foster and Cirock she hugged. Then she looked closely at Roald. He blushed and she held out her arm. He carefully took her in a brief embrace that he couldn't hold long, but she smiled at him, rewarding him for being able to take that further step into the light, her delight in his progress showing. He stepped aside for Garen and Foster put his hand on Roald's shoulder to strengthen him.

"General Garen, I look forward to working with you from now on," Ilena bowed slightly to him, a smile on her face. "I'm curious to know if the appointment was a fulfilled dream?"

He grinned at her. "Well, I can't say it was one I was looking for, but being able to work closely with you was."

"Hoh?" Ilena said a little surprised. "Well, it's good, then, I suppose. I'll have Obi work closely with you tomorrow and perhaps into the next day, though once he's tested your men they are free to go tomorrow. Lieutenant Tanner is quite anxious to have more trustworthy men to fill the holes that were created yesterday, and will gladly welcome you when you arrive I expect. Corporal David Tellius, who is to be the aide that will help you get your feet under you, is my only Child there in the garrison until they arrive. He will also be glad to have Family join him. I've asked him to introduce himself to you when he arrives tonight, though if you would be kind and not ask him about work, I'm sure he would greatly appreciate it." She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"I'm sure," he smiled back. "I would rather not think too hard on it yet, myself." He held out his arms and she greeted him with a hug as well.

"Ah, you're not going to do that every time you see each other in the castle are you?" Obi asked.

They grinned at him. "And if I did?" Garen asked innocently. Obi growled at him for teasing.

Ilena took Obi's hand in hers again to comfort his mild jealousy. "No, of course not. Remember, Master Zen promised the soldiers we would remain separate entities. It will only be when in private company." Obi and Garen both nodded. "And Obi, you can't go hugging him either at the castle. You're part of my department after all." Her eyes teased him.

Obi sighed and looked at Garen sadly. "Well, I guess I'll have to just put up with it then." Garen looked slightly green. Henry, Thayne, and Marcus laughed at them, and Ilena and Petroi smiled along with Foster and Cirock. Roald relaxed and gave a smile as well. Obi smiled at him and winked. He grinned briefly back. That made the exchange worth it to Obi and he began the movement of this very large group of people toward the house. "So, fill me in," he ordered as they walked.

Foster and Cirock took turns talking about the plans they had put into place, though Foster did the lion's share of the telling. Obi led them all to the office. He was using his senses to keep track of everyone in the area around them, seeing without looking. Pretty much everyone who could was coming to take proud looks at Ilena getting around by herself. As they were a lot of people, he decided, impromptu, to walk ahead of her up the stairs, trailing his now six followers. Then he turned and looked down at her, folding his arms to wait on her.

She came up slowly, her two still with her. She looked up about halfway to pause and grin at him, surrounded by so many men looking at her, all proud of her progress, but none did she care so much about than him. She obediently and proudly made her way to him, and he realized that in this thing, he was her rival, pushing her onward to reach him. He rewarded her with a touch to the cheek and soft eyes, then took her free hand in his arm. He had seen she was tiring. "Would you like to go and rest so you're able to sit up more tonight?" he asked her as they neared the office door.

Ilena paused and looked around at the people who were supporting him this day. She sighed, then kissed him gently. "Yes, Obi. Thank you, ...if you think you won't need the Steward?" He shook his head and released her. He stood outside the office door and watched her walk on down the hall to the master suite, followed by Henry and Marcus still. Marcus opened the door and let her in, then closed it behind him and the two of them stood guard on the door. Obi thought it a bit strange they should automatically assume it, though in his case he would have done it also to make sure she wasn't interrupted by overexcited Children. He nodded once and turned to his own door. He knew Rio would put the salve on her.

Obi was surprised when Petroi opened the office door for him to let him in, and then when he and his household men were in, Petroi and Thayne also stayed outside to guard the door. He shook his head as he walked to the desk. He sighed to himself. It really had come to this, after all. He sat and looked up at Foster and the men behind him, and allowed the mantle of the Lord of the house to fall on him. It was as the mantle of the Consort, but he was facing subordinates now, rather than equals or betters. In that manner it was as the mantle of his responsibilities as Father. It finally occurred to him that Ilena had been right. It was all the same person, whole, showing the proper face to those who stood before him. He had only needed to learn the strength to become what he had been born to become in the beginning but had run from for so many years - and the love of one very special person.

Obi looked into Foster's eyes. "Please continue," he said. Foster bowed and picked up from where he'd left off when they'd reached the top of the stairs, his face telling Obi everything he needed to know.

-o-o-o-

Obi nibbled on Ilena's fingers and she finally came awake slowly. "Really, I don't know how you've managed to sleep through all of this increasing noise and chaos." He was referring to the fact that the bowl was rapidly filling up with many people, carts, horses, the smells of food, and all the other things that go along with the beginnings of a celebration. With the sensitivity of his ears now, he was surprised she'd managed to sleep at all.

She smiled, still somewhat sleepy. "I was laying in the grass next to my horse after having run and run... and run…," she almost fell asleep again.

"Hey, hey. It's about time to be going. No falling back to sleep now. ...Unless you aren't feeling well?"

Ilena's eyes came open again, though they still didn't focus terribly well. He was actually getting a little concerned that this might be something like her inability to hear for the last lock. Naps after brushing on the topic waiting to be told always seemed to bring bad results. "No, I don't think so, Obi. I think it's just the excitement from the day. We've already had a very full one, after all. It's hard to think Mistress Shirayuki's test was at the beginning of it, rather than days ago."

Obi smiled as she blinked her eyes to look at him, but his heart was still concerned. They had talked about her childhood and she had dreamed of Tarc. He couldn't necessarily know what would trigger her to slip into some strange mode. "Well, that is true. This has been a day full of good things. ...And now it's time to go and enjoy some more of them." He tugged on her hand and she tensed enough that he pulled on it until she was sitting up.

"Did Rio put the salve on you when you came to rest?" he asked her for conversation's sake. Ilena nodded as she yawned. She scratched her head, making her hair fluff, then stretched. Obi almost changed his mind right then. It was far too cute. He forced himself to sit still until she had woken up a little more.

Ilena shook herself, then looked at him. She slowly smiled. "You look like a puppy that is waiting to be told he can move to earn his reward."

"I probably am," he said simply. Ilena held out her arm. He shook his head. "If I do that, we won't go properly. You need to come get up. Then _I_ will reward _you_ and we will go." Ilena nodded and obediently flipped to her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, it being rather large and she had rolled to the middle of it. Obi climbed off the bed himself and helped her to finish undressing, as Rio had partially undressed her so she could rest comfortably, then helped her to get dressed in her clothing for the evening.

It was a blouse and sleeveless overcoat with a long skirt and boots to lace up. The blouse was a golden brown in color and the overcoat and skirt were a deep emerald green. With her black hair, she was wearing her personal colors. He was in a white shirt and a black jacket and pants with white, red, and brilliant blue piping around the collar and cuffs in a stately pattern, being his house colors. She put her hair up into a braid and pinned it into a curl behind her head.

After she was dressed, she pointed to the side table and he brought over his badge she had sewn and she pinned it to the left breast of her overcoat. He also had brought her bracer and he laced it onto her left wrist. She touched his lightly. He had already put it back on after changing, which he had done before waking her so she could rest as long as possible. "Did Rio not argue with you about dressing me today?" Ilena looked up at him.

Obi shook his head. "When I told her she may as well vacation, too, she did look torn about it, but then relented, knowing I like to do this anyway. I think she's a bit disappointed Ryuu wouldn't come, though."

Ilena smiled. "She has other friends she hasn't seen, but perhaps she wanted to introduce them. It's understandable that he wouldn't consider himself ready for it."

Obi nodded. "It's good he stayed to be a strength to Mistress as well. They'll be having dinners together while we're gone and she can't be with Master." He stood, ready to help her up. "I wonder what Master has been doing about dinners?"

Ilena took his hand and the cane he offered her. "I would think having them with Dane and Tairn, when he isn't having them with the candidates. Neither are as satisfactory as with Mistress, though, I am sure." She looked at him as they walked to the door. "Was he happy when you went to see him?"

Obi smiled. "Yes. He was very happy he'd been able to see her and talk with her today."

"That's good," Ilena said, happy for him also.

Obi kissed her gently. Then a few more times until he knew if he didn't stop they would still not go. "Hah. It is a hard thing to choose. My wife or a party with many people and all I could wish to drink. ...If they were not expecting us, I would certainly choose my wife."

"Mmm...that's good." Ilena said. "Even if they were expecting us, I would choose my husband if he wasn't strong enough to lead me there anyway."

Obi held her close for a long moment. "Yet, you make it so difficult at times," he finally managed to say.

Ilena laughed, breaking the spell he had been caught in. "I'm sorry, Obi," she said. "We can tell them we'll sleep in in the morning, and you can have your wife all you like then. Will that be sufficient?"

He pulled away a little, but still kissed her behind her ear. "Probably not, but I'll take it." He grinned at her, but his eyes were gentle and hungry.

Ilena looked away. "Hah, if you look at me like that we really shan't go. Henry, Marcus, you'll need to come lead us, I think."

The door opened and they both looked in at the newlyweds accusingly. "That really is enough," Marcus scolded. "We won't come stand at the door tomorrow morning, but shall party all night and sleep long in the day."

Obi smiled at him. "You're welcome to do that anyway. I strongly doubt we'll be troubled here much in the morning. Besides there are rather a large number of others here who might be willing to take your place."

"And who would we trust with that?" Henry asked, a bit indignantly.

Ilena looked at them. "Any one," she said simply. "You could make it a bit of a game tonight." They looked at her curiously. "Have them challenge you. If you win, they give you something you want. If they win, they get to watch the door. It's typically done with drinking, but then Obi would have to watch the door."

Obi laughed. "Except I wouldn't challenge them, and I forbid you from doing it either. There is no sense in you watching your own door, after all." Ilena grinned and Henry and Marcus shook their heads.

"Come on, then, Mother, Father. Your Children are waiting for you," Henry said.

Ilena and Obi obediently went, walking at Ilena's pace. Thayne and Petroi were waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Ilena's wheelchair. She accepted it for the short ride to the courtyard outside the house, trying to conserve her energy as much as she could. There, five horses awaited them, and Foster mounted already.

As the men conversed and began to mount, Ilena walked to Fenrier's head. She held out her hand to him and he sniffed her. She rubbed his nose, then said sadly, "I don't know what to do, Fenrier. I'm going to steal your master away from you." She kissed him on the nose. "And as much as I do like you, I miss my own horse that is in Tarc. He is much shorter than you and would be easier for me to ride, though I am grateful you are willing to put up with me." Fenrier snorted gently. She pet him again. "Yes, well you're right. That's in the future and now there is you. Thank you." She tugged on his reins and he knelt for her. She walked to the saddle and sat side saddle again. The she tugged on his mane and he rose again as best he could to not unseat her. She sat well enough through it and praised him when he was done. He arched his neck proudly.

Obi, coming to take the saddle in his hands, one to either side of Ilena's lap, chided lightly at him for putting on airs. Then he looked up at Ilena. His eyes glittered. "Ilena, you need to set aside Tarc for now. We are still working on getting Mistress in her place. When that is done, then we may think on such things. Don't let your focus wander when we are at an important time for Master and Mistress. Do you understand me?" His eyes were angry.

Ilena sat upright, then blinked a few time. "Yes, Obi," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

Obi put his foot in the stirrup and swung up behind her, taking the reins in his hands, his arms bordering her to either side. "As long as you understand it," he said firmly, not letting her relax in the matter. The fear in his heart had given his anger more strength than he had perhaps intended, but the only thing that had worked last time to return her from her need to answer the questions on the Lord of Tarc was Zen's firm command that she must wait to speak on it until he was ready. If Obi was the key to this one, then his command should be sufficient, particularly because she was already obedient to him. He would see, but he kept her in punishment until they were at the head table, wishing to set it firmly into that part of her mind that was not yet hers.


	31. Family Gathering

**CHAPTER 31 Family Gathering**

There were tables set up all over the flat part of the bowl of Falcon's Hollow, and many blankets set out as well. It looked like family groups had brought their own seating and eating utensils. Obi wouldn't have been surprised if they also had all brought food to add to the cooking dishes that they could smell from the house, and only increased in tantalizing aromas as they rode closer.

The household had researched the entire bowl and found a part that acted as a natural amphitheater. In the best location of it, they had set up a stand with several of the long tables and the chairs from the dining hall at the house. The Immediate Family and invited guests would eat there, and hold court from that place. There had been some discussion as to which would be first. Obi had finally decided food first, so that people wouldn't become restless if the court went longer than they thought it might. They could sip drinks during the court, and in the end they wouldn't likely take all that long. After court there could be general merrymaking and conversations around the bowl.

The Family from the castle, and those locals who lived close enough, wouldn't stay over long. They needed to get home for their work the next day. Those who had come from long distances would stay in tents, if they had them, or whatever shelter they could find. Even the caves had been given up by the children to house people if it was needed. There weren't all that many, compared to the total number of Children in the Family, but it was still a large undertaking. There were many who wanted to see Mother with their own eyes to see she was truly well and recovering. Nearly as many wanted to learn better who Father was.

Not a few could be heard talking excitedly about Petroi as well. The whole network knew First Son had gone into punishment, after all. They had also missed him and were glad to see him come. Second Son, who had been Fourth Son, was also known, but was a relative newcomer compared to Petroi. Obi looked back at Thayne, but he was grinning, not disturbed in the least that he wasn't getting much attention. Petroi was sitting his horse calmly, but Obi thought he was perhaps uncomfortable all the same. Henry and Marcus were having as much fun as Thayne, and were fairly popular. Obi remembered he'd been told by Thayne that they'd followed Ilena everywhere, so likely many knew them from that.

Obi held himself firmly at his balanced point he'd gained that afternoon. Calm, fully strong, yet also kindly, his back was straight and his gaze pointed yet soft. Ilena matched him strength for strength and they supported each other in it, though somewhere inside he still wanted to just kiss her neck and steal her off somewhere. He squashed that feeling as far down as he could, and then farther, promising that it could come out after this was all done as his reward. This night was really his final test: could he match Mother completely in front of what amounted to the whole household? He knew that at least the court would be broadcast on the network. The reinstatements and his appointment needed to be officially registered. It was likely a play by play of dinner and the other events would also be sent out, though they weren't official and would count as rumor, for the most part, or at least entertainment.

Foster was leading them to show them the way, his horse just a nose ahead of Fenrier. Behind them came in order Petroi and Thayne side by side, then Marcus and Henry side by side. Horses had been decided upon because the passage to the table was narrow due to the amount of people. A wagon would have been too wide and difficult to maneuver. It helped that they were able to be above the people watching them, and for the watchers to be able to see those coming in the procession. They were close enough now that Obi could see Grandfather, Leah, and Rio waiting at the table, along with others of the household including Roald and Sallie, Foster's wife who had become chatelaine of the house. As the local head, Cirock was also there.

There were several rotations of guards about the house and bowl. The transition between food and court would divide the main rotation, but there was a night rotation as well of those who had kindly offered to not drink quite so much so they could actually be effective at guarding the rest of them. Elandra had taken the first rotation as point security person so the other two could sit at the table. Cirock would take second as Foster would be needed to sit for the court, though there wasn't much he would really do. Then Foster would take the third rotation. He didn't need to drink to have fun, he'd said with a grin. Besides it would be more fun to bash in heads while sober if it came to it. Obi had asked if he actually believed it would happen and he'd shook his head, just a little disappointed with the thought.

Obi had wryly commented that he'd had no idea his Marshal was so bloodthirsty. Foster had actually blushed, embarrassed to be called so. That had made Obi laugh, and reassure him that really he, Obi was too, in the end. He had truly missed not getting to help defend Falcon's Hollow. He wasn't so bloodthirsty that he sought it out. It was just the fire that burned delighted him, and Foster had agreed that it was the same as well for him. Obi had seen out of the corner of his eye Roald had moved just one more step closer to them on his path, and had been satisfied. This manipulation by natural conversation was really starting to grow on Obi. He liked the results and he didn't have to work all that hard. Of course, he already was well practiced, as evidenced by his ability to help Shirayuki with all of her knotty emotional problems over the years, and his years of underground nightwalking practice.

Watching Ilena had been teaching him, though, and he was almost enjoying this game. That thought almost turned his stomach when he realized it was actually the beginning of enjoying the court games. He nearly lost his hold on his current face to the Family. Ilena looked at him, concerned. He smiled at her, recovering. "I'm hungry," he said to her quietly, "and the smells are making it difficult to concentrate."

She smiled back, "Liar. Tell me about it later tonight."

He grinned. "You can still tell, even with this face on?"

She nodded. "It's in your eyes. And that was a motion to remove the food from your belly, not to fill it."

Obi sighed. "Well, that's true, though I didn't move." Ilena turned away from him again, still with the same smile. Obi returned to his balance point again, and they were soon at the head table.

Foster dismounted and held Fenrier's head. Obi dismounted and the other four also dismounted in unison with him, bringing beauty of form to the proceedings. Then, while the four Sons held their mounts, Obi reached up for Ilena. She put her hands on his shoulders and he slowed her descent as she slipped off Fenrier. He resisted the urge to kiss her and tucked her left arm under his right so she held his elbow. As they turned away from Fenrier, Petroi stepped up, bowed and handed Obi Ilena's cane. Obi took it and handed it over. When she was ready, they walked up to the table, stable hands having slipped up on the opposite sides of the horses to take their reins and walk them off to a place set aside for them to graze.

Foster fell into line last after the Sons, and stood at his place four down from Obi on his side. Sallie was fifth on that side. Obi led Ilena to the middle, pulled out her chair for her, though she stayed standing like all the others at the table. Then he moved to stand in front of his chair, which Thayne had pulled out for him and continued to stand behind to push it in when he was ready to sit. Grandfather sat to Obi's left. Petroi went to his seat which was next. The third was for Thayne when he was done with his duty.

On the other side of Ilena, to the right of Obi, was Leah, Rio, then Henry. Marcus stood behind her to assist her when she was ready to sit, so the seat next to Henry was still empty as of yet. Then it was Roald and Cirock. There had been some argument as to what they should do about the imbalance. It would have been appropriate to put Roald where Sallie was and ask her to sit with the audience, but Obi hated to break up the couple and family. It had been suggested that Thom could sit next to Sallie, keeping the whole family together, but when asked, Thom had said firmly he would sit with his horse brothers. So there was nothing but to have an imbalance.

When the question was made as to where to put Roald, he had asked shyly if he could sit on Mother's side. Obi had actually liked it. It would set a good precedent for the other night Children, that Roald was accepting that the light was desirable and trying to lead them there as well. Of course it could also just mean that he knew the Queen and wanted to be set with her, but that was okay as well if it made him comfortable. She wasn't the Queen here.

"Welcome to Falcon's Hollow," Obi said. His practice with the long-distance code helped his words to carry, as did the amphitheater effect. "We are very pleased to be able to greet you here and hope for a most pleasant night for all. While you may enjoy yourselves to the fullest, please remember to keep it safe, clean, and kind. We are all Family here; let us behave like the ideal kind, shall we?" He got the chuckles he was looking for.

"For all of the efforts of everyone who has assisted and will assist this night to make it a pleasant, safe, and delicious celebration, we express our deepest appreciation. As a cautionary reminder, particularly for those visiting for the first time, please remember to stay within the rim of the bowl. You cannot see it from above and _will_ become lost until someone can come to your call. Please also remember, sound goes up, but not down. You will not be heard until the morning stillness." There was quiet stillness as the full import of what he had said sunk in. He smiled to break the cold spell, "Of course, that means that as long as you're close enough while everyone is still enjoying themselves, you'll easily find it again by sound yourself." Smiles went around again. "Please watch your young ones, particularly, so that they don't wander off beyond that boundary."

Obi glanced down the table and saw the servers were ready at the far ends. He looked at Ilena and she smiled gracefully at him. He took her hand and they said together, "Thank you for the food." The gathering repeated it back as one loud, and hungry, sound. Obi and Ilena sat together, allowing the others at the table to sit as well, Marcus and Thayne sitting after doing their duty. The servers for the head table brought them their plates, beginning at the center and working their way out. Obi and Ilena waited until Grandfather, Leah, and Rio had been served, the ladies being served together, then began to eat. They were still the only recognized Immediate Family - and Lord Baron of Falcon's Hollow in Obi's case.

The conversation at the head table was pleasant, but limited. For one thing, most of them ate together all the time anyway and it was more fun to hear the conversations going on in the rest of the Family. For another, they knew whatever they did say would carry to everyone, and then likely get passed on to the rest of the country. It was a bit daunting to decide what to talk about. But Ilena wanted people to know who Father was, so she challenged him with her eyes.

He pondered thoughtfully for a short while, then grinned at her his teasing grin. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head, retracting her challenge. His lips thinned at her cowardice. She put her fork to the side of her mouth and considered. Her eyes narrowed and her finger tapped her chair's armrest. He relaxed his expression and arched an eyebrow at her as he took another bite. She looked frustrated and managed a very silent sigh as she reached to cut another piece of meat and place it in her mouth. She stopped just short of her mouth and turned to stare at him in surprise. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. A slow, very bright smile came to her lips until it reached her eyes. She reached her hand over to him, and he put his fork down and lifted her hand to his lips, preening excessively.

Whistles and cat calls came from the field, with not a few, "Father wins!" called out. He carefully returned Ilena's hand to her, picked up his fork again, then grinned out at them briefly before eating his next bite. He glanced at her again, and she glanced back, a happy look in her eyes. He had communicated completely without words at all, and she had both had fun, and was pleased with the result. That made him happy as well, and his eyes showed it. He couldn't help it. He put down his fork and reached for her, putting his palm to her cheek and running his fingers into her hair around her ear. He held it for just a moment, then gently released her. She had leaned into it just slightly, closing her eyes half-way. They both almost lost it right there. The whistles and cheers and Leah and Grandfather's coughs almost weren't enough to bring them back.

Obi wanted to put his elbow on the table and put his hand to his forehead in embarrassment. It was his natural reaction. He forbade it and did the proper Consort action of following through with a smile and look into her eyes, then took her hand in his briefly and returned his attention to his plate. Finding it empty, he reached for his cup and stood. He kept his fingertips on the back of her hand. He could feel very intimately she was looking at him. He raised his glass. "To my Lady Wife, Mother Ilena." He raised it high as the whole field and table repeated the toast and cheered, and he drank, draining his cup, though it wasn't all that full to begin with. Then he sat and waited for it to be refilled, squeezing her hand in his, only able to look at her from under his eyelashes.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and whispered to him, "Thank you, Obi." He smiled a small happy smile. "Take a deep breath. You can do it." He glanced at her again sideways, but obediently took a deep breath, relaxing purposely as he released it long and slow. He had been in the center of attention for longer than ever before in front of more people than ever before, and it wasn't over. He needed to be able to match her. There would be time to hide soon.

When he was able to relax his grip on her hand, she turned and looked down the table to the servers at the end. They nodded and began to collect the empty plates and refill the drink glasses. This began a slow change in tenor in the bowl in general as they recognized the transition from dinner to court. Obi breathed a few more times, relaxing into his chair as was appropriate for such a time. She would be the center of attention now for a little while.

When the table was clear and the servers done being busy and back on the sidelines, Roald was missing from his chair, having gone to take his turn as point for security. Ilena waited a sufficient pause to draw the attention of most of the attendees, then stood carefully, balancing with her fingertips on the table in front of her. When the field was very still, waiting for her words, she opened her mouth, and in her very clear, carrying voice said, "I have missed all of you. Thank you for waiting for me. Please forgive me for being late in expressing my gratitude for your strength and warmth." She paused and looked at the group with her tender gaze.

Obi had to look away from her and out towards the people assembled before them. They were listening respectfully, and the majority of them had equally kind looks in their eyes. "It is with my utmost gratitude that I may introduce to you this night the re-formation of my Immediate Family. Grandfather, Eldest Daughter and Second Daughter have all stood by my side in my support this long time. Please thank them with me." The three stood and the Family called "Thank you very much," as Ilena bowed to each of them in turn. They remained standing.

Ilena turned to Petroi, her expression soft, her eyes misting slightly. "It is with great gratitude that I am able to welcome to my side again Eldest Son. I have truly missed having him by my side these last seventeen years, though he has been a steady and strong support during this time, whom I have leaned upon heavily." Petroi stood and looked at her as calm as ever, but Obi could see he was trembling ever so slightly. Ilena bowed to him, "Thank you very much, my beloved Son."

Petroi bowed back regally, and in great gratitude himself. In his soft accented voice, that yet carried, he replied, "It has always been my pleasure to serve Mother Ilena."

Obi saw Ilena's hand twitch and her eyes tear just a little more, but she fought it and blinked back the tears. He was just a little surprised as he wouldn't have been surprised to have the affair full of tears. Ilena's eyes moved on to Thayne and he prepared to stand. He was also twitching, trying to not touch Petroi who needed him. Obi smiled at him and he came to himself, taking a breath to steady himself. Then Obi looked at Petroi and held his gaze until he also steadied. Ilena was able to be steady then, and she continued.

"It is my delight to acknowledge Thane as Second Son. His faithful service has held this Family together and bound it's wounds multiple times. His strength and steadiness bring balance and light to us." Thayne rose as Ilena bowed to him. "Thank you very much, my beloved Son."

Thayne bowed. "Thank you for your light, Mother Ilena," he responded. His smile was very bright for her. She smiled a brief smile at him, then took a breath and turned to her right as she let it out. Obi could see that Marcus and Henry were striving to be as steady as their Older Brothers but were as bad as he had been before - puppies who were straining to stay steady.

"Many of you know Marcus and Henry have been striving very hard. It's an easy thing to welcome them to the Immediate Family, however it's a difficult thing to place them, for they are as perfect a pairing as could exist." She smiled at the field. "For this reason, I name them the Twins." Their eyes went wide. "But," she looked back at them again, "even twins must be born to one mother one at a time. With great gratitude for the years of calm and steady strength and service, I name Henry Eldest Twin, also Third Son." He stood, his surprise still evident. "And for his joyful and loyal service and strength, I name Marcus Youngest Twin, also Fourth Son." Marcus stood. Ilena bowed, "Thank you very much, my beloved Sons."

With tears in their eyes, they bowed simultaneously. "Thank you, Mother Ilena," they said, really unable to say more than that, for their voices caught and Obi was finally able to see the tears he had been looking for. She looked at them softly, again fighting tears, though they didn't come so hard as for Petroi.

She turned to the field, then grinned impishly. "I hear rumor," she paused to let the importance of that word sink in, "that two Daughters are considering replacing the Twins as the next favorites." There were delighted cries, more of them from the younger females in the crowd. "I am looking forward to their efforts, if they should decide to try. Truly the balance has been off for these many past years. I wish them the best." There was now cheering as the Family agreed with Mother.

Obi smiled a secret smile. It had just been said to them by Kiki that afternoon before they left the castle that they would try for the Immediate Family, though it had come coded so the Family line wouldn't know. _Imp. I've accepted your challenge. Step-mother agrees_. Ilena had been delighted, and he was happy as well. Of course there was the problem of not being able to walk by your partner's side at all times, but somehow he didn't think they would let that be too much an impediment. Kiki already had some experience with that, after all. If she'd decided to try for it, she would have already considered the solution.

As the cheering died down, Ilena turned to face Obi. He looked up into her face. She blinked at him. He held his gaze steady for her and she fell into the natural pattern they had established so long ago, when he had first gone into seclusion with her to begin her training. When she was calm she nodded just barely and he nodded in return. She turned again, though not fully away from him. There was a hush over the field as she remained quiet for a while longer.

"The Immediate Family has always been incomplete. Indeed the Family as a whole has been, for what is a family without a Father to steady and lead it? This Family has always to this time been led by a strong and willful Mother." She did not smile, it was merely truth. "To truly become Father, Obi has learned to tame Mother, to steady the Children, and to lead at the hand of Grandfather, who has lead us all for this time we have been without a proper head. The Immediate Family has tested him and has found him worthy." Everyone standing at the table nodded their heads, verifying her words. She looked around the bowl. "Please rise." She gave everyone time to get to their feet. "You will show proper humility and follow the example of your Mother."

Ilena turned to Obi and bowed, and all the congregation, including the other people at the head table, bowed with her. "Obi, will you accept the position of Father of our Family and lead our house?" She remained bowed until he stood, then she straightened and looked in his eyes.

Obi looked at her soberly, then looked around at the assembled people. "It is a great responsibility you have asked of me. I will not be able to carry it alone." He looked back at Ilena, "If you will strengthen me so that I may stand in the position of Father, then I will accept it."

Ilena bowed again. "I will support you and strengthen you, Father," she said and rose to look him in the eye again.

He was surprised when all of the Immediate Family followed her by also bowing and saying together, "I will support you and strengthen you, Father." After a brief pause, the remaining Children also bowed and repeated the same words. It filled the bowl of Falcon's Hollow with power.

Obi looked at them, then standing very straight, his arms down to his sides, he very formally bowed to all of them. "Thank you. From this time, I will be known as Father." He held it briefly, the stood again. He looked at Ilena. She smiled at him, and this time she did not prevent the tears from dripping down her face. He reached up and wiped the tears on her cheek with his thumb, then bent to her. She closed her eyes and he gave her a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, and when he released the kiss, she lay her head on his chest and continued to cry.

Obi put his arms around her protectively and stood strong for her. He looked at the Children still standing before him, and said, "You may be seated. Thank you." They sat, but he continued to hold Ilena. When it was still again, he asked, "How many of you know the story of Mother?" Very few seemed to know it in whole. When she shifted as if to move, he held her head still, though gently.

"I cannot tell you all of it, for parts of it are forbidden yet to tell, but I wish for you to understand." Beginning from the time she had first come to Farmor, and only including that it had been because all of her other family had been murdered, and that she had only had her Eldest Son and Eldest Daughter to support her, he told the story that he knew. He told his own story, and he told it up until the present moment. At the end, he looked at them and said, "This is Mother's story, and it is my story - your Father's story. Let it be written and remembered so that you may understand, and as it continues to unfold, let each new thing be added to it."

Ilena had managed to calm down somewhat, the telling of the story allowing her to cleanse each part of it within her as she cried, and Obi loosened his hold on her and looked at her. Leah handed a handkerchief up to him and he cleaned Ilena's face with it, then handed it to her. When she took it, he placed his hand on her head until she looked at him. He smiled at her and she, after taking a breath, holding it, and letting it out, was able to smile back. He took her hand and helped her to sit, then sat himself.

Grandfather stood. "Father, we have heard and will obey," he said. "We have a thing for you that was your first request of the Family." He nodded to a set of people sitting below the head table, and they picked up two boxes and carried them to the raised part of the place they were sitting near. Two servers walked in the front of the tables and picked up the boxes and placed them on the table. The original persons had brought two more boxes by then and then two more, but only the first two boxes came to the table. Obi reached into the box closest to him and pulled out a bound book. Looking into the boxes, he could see they both contained more books. On the cover of the one he was holding was listed a place name. He looked at Grandfather.

"Father, these are the written records of the stories of the Children of Mother - all of them. They have been bound by region or city. We will add your story and Mother's story, and also the stories of those yet to come, as you have commanded us."

Obi stared at him, then looked at the six boxes. Finally he said, "Thank you very much, Grandfather, for being sure the Children were obedient. I shall treasure these gifts." As he gently touched the cover of the book he was holding, he felt overwhelmed by the magnitude of the project and the willingness of everyone to gift him with their precious stories. He looked at Grandfather again, and he smiled, bowed slightly, and sat down.

Foster stood and walked down in front of the table until he stood just to the side of Obi, facing him. He bowed. "Father, please accept the unabridged record of the Children of Falcon's Hollow, as we promised you." He handed over another book, and Obi set the book he was holding back in the box to take it.

"Thank you, Foster, for keeping your promise to me," Obi said soberly.

Foster bowed, then turned to address the people. "Thus ends the formalities of the gathering of the Family. Please enjoy yourselves, and help with cleanup." He grinned as the crowd cheered, then turned back to Ilena and Obi while there was still noise. "You are welcome to stay or move about, but we'll remove the tables so that people may come and visit with you here, if you wish to stay and sit." Ilena and Obi picked up their glasses and Foster moved the boxes of books off the table, then lifted it and carried it to where two other men collected it and put it on a cart set off to the side. Other servers removed the remainder of the tables and carried the boxes of books also to that cart so they would end up at the house. In short order the raised area they were sitting in was free of impediments and circling workers. Obi kept the household book with him in his lap, rubbing the cover and looking down at it.

"Excuse me, Father." It was Sallie. He looked up and the tears dripped down his cheek from off his eyelashes. He rubbed his eyes so he could properly see.

She smiled at him gently. "Please, let me take the book when you're ready to move about. I'll take it back to the house when I take Thom to put him to bed, and leave it in your room for you."

Obi looked down at it again. It had become too big to fit into his jacket. He smiled, then held it out for her. "Thank you, Sallie. I'll leave it in your care. Did Betty transcribe it again?" Sallie nodded. "Please let her know I would like to see her sometime tomorrow in the early afternoon to thank her."

Sallie took the book. "I will, Father." She bowed again and left him. He watched after the book a little longer, then turned to look around again.

Ilena took his hand in hers and smiled. "Would that I could walk easily. I wouldn't rest all night for moving from person to person. I think I'll have to stay here and let them come to me, Obi, but I would like for you to enjoy yourself. There are many voices you have heard, and here is the place to see their faces. When I tire, I'll return with Henry and Marcus. Please, tonight, do not worry after me. It's your night most especially."

Obi smiled at her. He was already exhausted and would go now if she asked him to, but it was because he'd been stiffly formal for so long and wasn't yet practiced enough in it. He really did want to meet the Children and talk with them to his heart's content without hurry. "I'll sit a while with you, to recover. Then when I can sit no longer, I'll go and walk with them."

Ilena squeezed his hand briefly and nodded. "I'll be glad for your company then, particularly as it seems it will take a while for them to work up the courage to come here." She glanced out over the bowl and it did seem that way. There were a number of people who were waiting, but not quite sure they should come greet her. In the main, the household had opted to greet her the next day, allowing more time for the guests this night. Obi looking through those in front of them saw two though. He smiled. "Robert, Peter, please come," he called them. The two shy men, one older, the other younger, blushed to be called out, but they came, and several other men looked to come with them. Obi nodded, and they followed after.

A step had been set up so that people could more easily mount the raised area, and Robert and Peter walked up to stand in front of Ilena and Obi. The men with them followed to encircle behind them. Ilena held her arms out to Robert, who was already losing himself in what he called her perfection. Peter nudged him to help break the spell and Robert, seeing the gesture, went to Ilena and let her hug him. She thanked him again for his work on the caves, then asked him to stand beside her for introductions. She greeted Peter next, holding him tenderly, but he didn't cry as Obi thought he might. She talked to him briefly about his apprenticeship and he was quietly cheerful, then he went to stand next to Robert.

Ilena looked at the other men. "Thank you for answering my call to work with Robert, even though you have not met me personally, yet." She looked at the first man to her right. He bowed and introduced himself. She held out her hand to him, and when he took it, she made him a specific complement on his works. He seemed surprised that she knew the works of his own hands so intimately. She followed this pattern for each of the men. When she knew their names, she knew their works also, and spoke of them to them while holding their hand. When the last had stepped back, Robert stood before her again, Peter at his side, though Robert didn't look directly at her face again.

"Mother," he said. "You have become even more perfect, with many of the imperfections smoothed away. Truly, I would not ever look away... We stand ready for your next call."

"Thank you very much." She looked at all of them as they bowed, then left the stand.

Robert and his stoneworkers, having broken the barrier between the Children and Mother and Father, others who wished to specifically greet her, or the both of them, patiently came up one or one group at a time. After a while, Obi did need to walk. He was enjoying listening to Mother greet them as people she already knew, but he was also not getting as much time to visit in the way he would like, though he did say things when he had things to say. When the current visitor left, he asked the next one to wait briefly, then kissed Ilena on the hand. She put his hand to her cheek and smiled at him knowingly. When she released him, he stood.

Thayne and Petroi stood also and followed him to the edge of the raised area. Obi turned back and looked at Grandfather and motioned with his head. Grandfather nodded and shifted to sit next to Ilena. Leah still sat at her other side. Rio had gone into the crowd long before. Marcus and Henry were holding their own court, but they looked at him with knowing eyes and nodded at him. They were watching all the same and would stay with her. He nodded back, then smiling one last time at Ilena, he disappeared into the crowd, headed for a particular voice he'd heard many times on the air and had wanted to meet for some time.

In the deep stillness within that was watching over everything, he always listened for Ilena's voice. When she said to Henry and Marcus that she was ready, he turned and looked to her. When she then turned to look at him, he knew she had also been listening for his voice. They looked at each other's smiles in the light of the torches that had been set out when the sky went dark. Obi nodded, and Ilena bowed slightly, then moved her careful way to the side of the raised area and the horse that had been brought. She put her right foot in the stirrup and, with a little jump, pulled herself up and twirling sat sidesaddle. When she was settled, she turned the horse's head towards the house and regally rode away, followed by Henry and Marcus on their own horses.

Obi watched as she rode until he couldn't see her any longer, then turned back to look at the place they had all sat before. Grandfather and Leah were just walking off the far end of it and made their way, alone the two of them, into the darkness, though not yet to the house themselves. Obi listened to hear Rio's voice and found her also, just then joining up to be with Ilena. He relaxed then, and turned back to his own companions.

As he crawled into bed next to Ilena not but a short while before dawn, and snuggled close to her, he thought to himself that it had been, indeed, a very good day. He was asleep immediately thereafter, though Ilena woke up enough to kiss him before slipping back into sleep herself.

-o-o-o-

The next morning, they woke very late, though Ilena before Obi. She spent her time staying in bed with him, but listening to reports and speaking to the members of the household as they had time to chat with her. It was very convenient sometimes to have ears that could hear and language that could cross space. She would otherwise have been completely bored. Eventually, though, even that was not enough, and she called Leah to draw a bath and set out clothes for the day for the both of them. When Leah was done, Ilena began to tease Obi. She thought it was great fun that he was such a sound sleeper when he wasn't ready to wake and she got to try all kinds of things to see what it would take to wake him. Eventually, he did growl at her and grab at her to hold her still.

She waited to see if he would fall asleep again, but he didn't quite, keeping at a light state of awareness. Because she wanted to know if it was because he wasn't trusting her due to her teasing, or if it was his natural tendency to go to that state next, she lifted her lips to his and kissed him. When he reacted by sleepily burying his head in her neck, she decided it must be a natural state. She didn't tease, worried it might be considered an attack in this state, but her heart began to beat faster.

"Mmm…," Obi said, rousing slightly. "What is it?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your heart sped up. What is it?" He was coming more awake and fairly quickly when she didn't know how to answer. When he would have pulled away to look at her, she held his head still.

"How do you know my heart sped up?" she asked him.

"Because I listen for it, always since you came. I know all it's rhythms now."

"Then, why would it have sped up?" she challenged him.

"Fear. Anxiety. And," he turned just slightly and licked her, "when your body needs mine." She could feel him smile as her heart sped up again, beating very loudly. He happily responded until the need they had repressed all the previous day had finally been met. They lay together, her head resting on his shoulder, peaceable in the quiet of their room, glad they could be there together this visit, looking forward to it on their future visits.

Ilena thought Obi had fallen asleep again, he was so still, but when she would have risen his arm tightened on her. She relaxed again, but put her hand on his face to pull him to look at her. "Obi, I am here. What is it?"

"What?" now he was confused.

"When you are worried, or need comfort, you won't let me go. Also, when your body needs mine, but I cannot imagine that is the cause this time." She smiled a little, then looked at him concerned. "What is it?"

"Mmm...well, what if it was?"

"Then I would be happy to consent again," but the look in her eyes said she didn't believe it even still.

"Well, that would be good, but you're right it isn't that." Obi rolled over and held her in both arms, kissing her forehead. "I just want to hold my wife."

Ilena was quiet for a moment, then wrapped her free arm around him and lifted her chin to kiss him. "Obi," she said quietly. "Your heart is crying. Won't you tell me?"

Obi shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry. Master has forbidden it, and you mustn't think on it. ...I wish I hadn't heard of it for it serves no purpose at this time. I'll forget soon enough, but until then, let me hold you often."

Ilena nodded, and she tried to comfort Obi, but still, it wasn't good to let him continue to dwell on it. She finally asked if he would hold her in the bath, so that they might begin their day. He considered it, then agreed, thinking like her he should be better off distracted, by the look on his face.

She was glad to at least know the circumstances around the thing that made Obi sad. She would be able to watch for it now, and help him how she could. Zen must have said it to him the day before when he'd gone to say his farewells. She remembered that Obi had come back with sorrows, and she wondered if it could be Zen and Shirayuki. But he'd said they were happy, and anything surrounding them had great present purpose. She shook her head. He'd said to not think on it, and there were no clues upon which to think anyway. She would let it go and merely watch over him. Allowing him to hold her was nothing out of the ordinary.

As they dressed, Ilena sent out the notice household wide that everyone should gather shortly for the midday meal and a brief household conference. She explained to Obi that as steward of Farmor, she had always used the time just at the end of the first meal of the day to give the daily schedule and hear of any needs from the household for the day. It made for a smoothly working day, and it allowed everyone to be together for at least one time in the day. Of course, the Earl had always taken his own meals at his own convenience, and not been part of those meetings, rather giving his orders to and receiving his reports from her. She asked Obi what his preference would be.

Obi tipped his head at her. "I get to chose? I'm not required to act the part of the Lord?"

Ilena clasped her hands together in front of her skirt. "Lord Obi may chose how to act within his own house. The house will be obedient to his wishes."

Obi had one foot up on the bed, lacing his boot. He looked over at her, looking her up and down. "Well then, that's simple enough. Haven't I already set that as the pattern here? I'll eat with the household."

"Very well," Ilena bowed to him her eyes downcast.

Obi's temple twitched. He stood and adjusted his bracer on his wrist. "Ilena, the Lord of this house would also like for the relationship between himself and the steward to be less formal. This is both for personal preference and because Ilena must learn how to properly face Master in his own office."

Ilena looked at Obi surprised. "Master Zen?"

Obi nodded and settled his sword about his waist putting it on completely out of habit. "In his office he requires that everyone call him by his name and treat him as an equal, though respectfully. If Ilena should practice the wrong thing with Obi, Master will be angry."

"Ah, Obi doesn't call him in that way."

Obi looked at her. "No, but Obi is Obi. Master has given up scolding him in that matter."

Ilena nodded. "Very well, Obi. The steward shall properly be less formal."

Obi looked at her hands which had not yet unclasped. He walked over to her and stood next to her very closely. He placed his hand upon her far cheek familiarly, interlacing his fingers in her hair in a caress, and said quietly in her other ear, "And shall the Lord choose to have an affair with the steward, or will he have a proper relationship with his Lady wife?"

Ilena's heart began to race and she was not breathing well. Obi looked at her sideways, then said more plainly, "Ilena, you possess the skills to be the steward, but it is not necessary to play the steward. Be only my wife in my house." But he did not move his hand nor step away, wanting her to relent first.

Obi had not expected Ilena to faint, and he only turned and caught her because of that part of him that reacted instantly to the telltale signs of her slipping from his touch and her body just beginning to relax where it was warmly close to his. He cried out her name in surprise and alarm and Petroi was by his side almost immediately. As they lifted her to the bed, Leah came running, having been called by Thayne.

"What happened, Master Obi?" Leah asked in concern.

Obi, who was himself now trembling so much that Petroi had sat behind him on the bed and was holding him all unnoticed, told what had happened. He was only able to do so from the state of giving a report. His eyes had gone wide and he could not see.

Leah looked at Petroi in concern. "Master Obi, when you first lay with Mistress Ilena, was she in the time of month she could have become pregnant?"

Obi shook his head. "I asked her that after we spoke with you. She said she was still in the proper time you had said. We have been careful since then."

Leah looked at Petroi, then made a brief sign. He nodded, then said, "Perhaps it was a reaction to the stress of her time at Farmor."

Leah shifted, catching Obi's attention. "Master Obi, I'm grateful that you would understand that she was not able to carry the burdens of Farmor, and wished for her to set them aside, however, that particular action was too much like how her uncle would tease her." The pain in Leah's eyes was deep. Deep enough that Obi subconsciously understood that while it might have been a true statement, there was far more to it than that. The place his fear resided that had been lit by Petroi's statement several days before was ignited again. When it lit again, it burned in such a way that he almost became angry. Everywhere he was turning, he was finding himself in traps laid carefully by the Lord of Tarc over many years.

Using the anger, making it burn cold, he took a steadying breath, then another, closing his eyes, until he returned to himself. He found he had clenched his hands and forcefully relaxed them. When he finally sat up straight, he felt arms remove themselves from round him. He looked around quickly in surprise. "Petroi! Why?"

Petroi carefully slid himself off the bed, wary, before answering. "I have been specifically asked to watch over you. Thayne is too much of a child of Clarines to do it properly when you present these kinds of needs."

Obi considered that. "The people of Selicia are more physically unreserved?"

Petroi nodded. "It is not an uncommon thing for friends to greet each other with a hug, or a kiss upon the cheek. Clarines is a cold place in comparison." Obi blinked, agreeing with him privately.

He turned to Ilena again and took her hand in his, his other hand brushing her forehead. "Ilena," he called, and his voice was sad and lonely, "I'm sorry I did not know. Please come back." He continued to rub her hand with his thumb until it seemed she might be returning. Then he placed the back of his other hand upon the back of her hand and interlaced their middle fingers. It had been some time since he had felt sorrowful enough to use their childhood sign for it. As usual, that drew her back more quickly to him, and he was relieved.

Ilena's eyes opened and looked at him, but her eyes were not well focused. "Obi?"

"Ilena, I'm sorry. It was a thing I didn't know." His sorrow and frustration were evident in his voice. "What can I do?"

Ilena sat up, pulling on his hand, which he tightened to help her up. She put her hand to her head, then said, "Let me hold you, but don't touch me just yet." Obi nodded. As she moved into a position to hold him, Petroi and Leah moved away from them and over to the bedroom desk to converse briefly by pen and paper, then stood by and waited to see if they would be needed again.

When both Obi and Ilena had calmed somewhat, and Ilena had reassured herself that the person with her was her Obi, not one of her enemies, they began to talk a bit haltingly about how to handle the results of this trigger and possible future triggers. Even Obi admitted to a few, relating to his treatment at Farmor and while a night runner. His instinct to defend himself when attacked unannounced was one of them, of course, but there were others. They couldn't determine all of the specific things that might trigger a response to a past trauma, but it helped to openly recognize what difficulties they had had and agree to support and strengthen each other in them.

In the end, Obi more directly asked Ilena to not play the steward to his lord. He already understood, and that long time for her had been so difficult that bringing back those memories for her was likely going to always be as dangerous as today. He would prefer she just be Ilena, his wife who was very practiced and intelligent, and his strength. Ilena agreed and Obi was relieved.

He was also somewhat distressed. "Ilena, that is a thing I do to you all the time, and even now I have restrained myself several times from doing it. Will I not be able to touch you that way again?"

"Well, I guess I don't know," Ilena admitted. "It may have only been that particular touch in combination with my state of mind and the subject matter you spoke. They very nearly perfectly matched the situations I had been in before. You touching me in that way before now has not triggered any such similar response."

"May I try it and see?" Obi asked, his fingers curling on the bed at his side. He had been restraining himself very much. He desperately wanted to hold his wife, to know she had not been taken away from him.

Ilena nodded, if a bit cautiously. Obi lifted his hand and put it on her cheek, caressing it until his fingers were in her hair. She trembled slightly but didn't otherwise react negatively, and her eyes remained fixed to his, trustingly. He leaned his forehead against hers and reached his other hand to her shoulder, then slipped it around her. Tipping her head up, he kissed her lips as her eyes closed. He held her to him a long while, just feeling her heart beat and counting her breaths. Finally he released her, caressing her one more time as his hand slipped away from her face.

"They are ready for us to come to eat. We must go. Are you ready?" he asked her.

"I am," she looked into his eyes. "Are you?"

Obi nodded. He rose from the bed and helped her to rise from it. He handed the cane to her and they moved slowly, more this time because of their shared reaction to the sudden frightening difficulty in their relationship then her pace. As they passed Leah and Petroi, Obi looked at them, his face hard. His eyes promised that he would be speaking to them later. They responded humbly, but as they fell in behind them, they looked at each other, worried. They knew a thing Master Obi wasn't to hear, and he knew they knew something. How would they face him?

Thayne, Henry, and Marcus stood outside the door, having not been invited in, but listening carefully so they might also know how to support their Master and Mistress. When they saw the weakness in them, they stood calmly and strong. Marcus bowed. "Master Obi, Mistress Ilena, Grandfather is waiting outside the dining hall and all are present. They are waiting to hear your instructions after the meal."

As they walked slowly, Ilena told Obi what she thought the orders for the day should be and why, then waited to hear his thoughts upon it. He smiled at her gently. "It is sufficient, Ilena. I will be content this trip to do as needed, though I hope for some time to enjoy our stay further than just yesterday evening and night."

Ilena smiled back in a similar manner. "I think that should be sufficient for today, and not too heavy. Tomorrow should be lighter still."

Obi pressed her hand on his right arm with his left hand. "That's good, then."

They had arrived outside the dining hall to Grandfather. He stood straight and strong, his eyes testing them until they were sufficiently calm and strong. Then he looked to Leah, who joined him. The four Sons fell in behind Obi and Ilena and the Immediate Family entered the dining hall.


	32. Ilena Finally Greets Petroi

**CHAPTER 32 Ilena Finally Greets Petroi**

The dining hall was finally very full. It was very different from when Obi had arrived with the first ten witnesses and their families. Then, they had barely filled one table plus a little more, and that had been only on one side. The tables had been moved from their original positions in a large rectangle with an open central area to being in rows. The head table was now along one long wall and perpendicular to the other tables, so that all the household might see them after the meal.

As Obi considered it, having the full complement of the household all sitting to one meal was odd for Clarines noble houses. Traditionally the household servants would eat their meals in the kitchens at the large work tables after the food had been prepared and the servers were busy handing out plates. Once the noble family had been served, the servants would then be served at the kitchen table. Even Earl Malkin's house had been run this way when Thayne had been invited to eat in the kitchen with the servants, as his pretended role at that time had him as a follower of Obi's pretended lord. Obi had eaten with the Earl and Dane, as their houseguest, but none other had sat at that table or in that room then.

Obi looked around, having given his greeting and started the meal already, glad for this arrangement instead. He had always enjoyed the noisy joy of eating in happy establishments, and it was the only nice thing about eating at the garrison - the food rarely being so. As he thought about food, he thought about his favorite dishes. It was his house, therefore he ought to be able to get his favorite dishes. He determined he would spend some time today or the next teaching Bill and the other chefs how to make them. After all, Ilena liked them as well, even if the rest of them wouldn't eat them. He had a thought, and leaned around Grandfather to speak to Petroi.

"Petroi, I made for Ilena some of my favorite dishes when we had a celebration at the castle. It turned out my favorite was her favorite from Selicia. She said that it's common for the foods in Selicia to be very spicy. Is this true?"

Petroi had paused with a fork halfway to his mouth when he had been first called, then put it in as he listened to the words of Obi. He finished chewing and nodded. "Yes, Master Obi, that is true. None of the foods here compare to it. You know how to make curry?"

Obi nodded. "Do you like it, Petroi?"

Petroi's eyes went far away and a look of delight came across his face. "Very much. We were always very excited when it would come out of the kitchen."

"Out of the kitchen?" Thayne asked. "The servants didn't eat in the kitchen?"

Petroi shook his head. "There was a separate dining hall for the servants, much like the barracks dining hall. Selicia is warmer than here, so to have so many warm bodies in an already hot kitchen was most uncomfortable. Here it is a blessing, particularly in the depths of winter to be close to the heat."

"Obi's curry is not quite the same as what I remember from the kitchens there," Ilena said, "but it is very delicious."

"Were there many spicy dishes there?" asked Obi.

Leah nodded vigorously. "The number of dishes my mistress and I could eat was very minimal. They had to make separate pans for those of us from Clarines in which they left out the hottest of the spices. Even then it was often difficult to eat very much of it before being in too much pain to continue."

"Mmm...I'm thinking more and more I would like to go and visit," Obi said.

Ilena nodded. "I would very much like to take you when relations between the countries is good again."

"In the meantime, Ilena, do you happen to have a Child there who could be convinced to come here and cook for us?" Obi asked hopefully.

Ilena looked at him surprised. "Ah, well, perhaps, but it may be difficult to find one who would come. Selicians in general are not fond of the cold environs of Wilant. ...But I'll endeavor to see if I may find one," she hurried to add when he looked so disappointed.

"Master Obi," Petroi asked for his attention again and Obi turned to him as he took another bite. "Because I have been away so long, and there were times I craved the cooking of my homeland, I have experimented until I have learned a few dishes. They are not curry, for I was never able to replicate the flavor satisfactorily, but perhaps we might trade recipes, if you would care to try my poor attempts at cooking."

Obi's eyes lit up. "I would be very interested." He looked around the room until he found Bill. "Chef Bill," he called out. When Bill looked up, he asked, "May we come to your kitchen tomorrow afternoon and have a cooking trade and lesson? I would also like for you to learn to make these dishes. I won't always be able to make them, but I would like to be able to eat them more frequently."

Bill nodded, "Yes Lord Obi, though it would be helpful if I might have an ingredient list sometime this afternoon so I can be sure to have what you need on hand."

Obi looked at Petroi who nodded. "We'll have them for you," he promised. He was already looking forward to it. Petroi was as well, by his pleased expression.

Ilena wiggled excitedly next to him. Obi smiled. Nothing made her become a little girl like the foods she liked. "I'll help…," Petroi and Leah looked up in great alarm, "...by staying out of the kitchen!" she said, unabashed. "I want to eat more yummy Selician foods, too!" Petroi and Leah relaxed, very relieved.

"Well, Chef Bill," Leah said loudly enough to be heard by him, "if you attempt to make the dishes, please make a set without the heavy spices they use. I would think that most of us in the room will find it difficult to eat tomorrow night otherwise." He smiled at her and promised he would also make food appropriate to Clarineese palates and she relaxed somewhat.

There was a bit of a hum between the men and older boys with their bravado about what they would be able to tolerate. Obi looked over at Petroi, a glint in his eye. Petroi smirked back. "Well, then," Obi said loudly enough for their attention, "for those of you brave enough to try, we'll do what I did for Ilena. We'll work our way up from the least spicy dish to most spicy. Last ones to still be eating, win. Any idea what we should be competing for?"

The general call was for a minor dream, it being the Family's most commonly wagered coin. Obi looked at Ilena who nodded, then said, "But then what shall I get?"

"Don't you have minor dreams, Ilena?" He was half-teasing, half-surprised.

She thought about that. "Well, I guess they are being fulfilled so often that I don't think about it much. I'll come up with one, then."

"You have so many?" Now his surprised teasing was the other way.

"Not in the same way. Whenever anyone else is able to fulfill one of theirs it becomes one fulfilled for me. Just seeing their joy is my dream fulfilled."

Obi nodded. He'd seen it in her before. "Well, think of something more like what they would ask for, then. You can't always have your only dream be to see the joy of others, even if it is a good one."

She looked at him from under her lashes. "But I do have those kind also, Obi." He looked at her sideways as he finished cleaning his plate. "You've already filled a great many of them."

He finished his food, then reached out and took her hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. "It has been my pleasure, though it hasn't always been easy. After all, my own reward is well worth it." He looked long into her eyes until she came to herself and blushed. Ah, he'd managed to gain a tease on top of his other rewards. He smiled a small predatory smile and nibbled on her little finger slightly before letting her snatch her hand back. That made two. She hissed at him, but he knew it was only embarrassment and that she wasn't very angry.

Obi looked around the room. The meal was mostly done. "Are you prepared, then, Ilena? It looks like a good time."

She had put her right hand to her mouth and leaned on that elbow to distance herself from him. She looked back now, her eyes still punishing him. "Not so much after that. I'll recover first, thank you."

"Very well," he said and sat back to wait, pretending to ignore her, but he took her left hand in his right, and held it tightly. She squeezed it back in return until she'd settled.

When she was composed, Ilena stood and the room quieted. "This afternoon there are some few things that need to be done while we're here." She turned to General Garen. His men were also scattered about the room, but he was easiest to address directly. "Obi, under the direction of Grandfather, will be testing those of the garrison who are to be advanced to the rank of Agent. When that is completed, those soldiers, and any others who still remain other than General Garen, will be released from duty here and will receive their reassignments. When things have settled from that, and before he can become lonely, General Garen will immediately begin his advanced training with Obi and Grandfather." Obi looked sympathetically at Garen, having just come from his own advanced training. Garen returned a wry grin.

"I will need to meet immediately after this with the Marshall and all the staff of the stables," Ilena continued.

Thom's head whipped up and he whispered loudly, "Me, too?" at Edward. Edward saw Ilena's smile and whispered back, "I think so." Thom wiggled excitedly, then sat up straight, trying to imitate the adults.

Ilena turned to Foster. "Is there anything from the Marshal?" she asked.

Foster stood. "We are very nearly finished with cleaning up after the celebration. Please continue your good work. Roald will have oversight of the completion of the work. Lord Obi, I'll need some of your time today to give you a final report on the celebration." Obi nodded, not sure when to fit it in just yet, but he would remember to set aside time. He looked for Betty and she nodded that she would come see him next. Foster sat down.

"After my meeting with the horsemen, I would like to meet with the staff heads for the monthly accounting," Ilena continued. "We will excuse Obi for this visit. Marshal, if I may come to your meeting with Obi, I will give him the Steward's report at the same time." She looked at him and he nodded. Ilena looked at Obi, who also agreed.

"Do you have anything, Obi?" she asked. Obi shook his head. Ilena looked around the room. "Is there anything that needs to be brought up generally at this time? After my meeting with the staff heads, I'll be available for specific things that don't need to be addressed here." She gave people time to think. When nothing was forthcoming, she thanked them and excused them all.

Everyone stood and helped with passing dishes into the kitchen and doing general clean up and the room was soon quiet except for Ilena, Foster, and the horsemen. Obi and Grandfather had left with the members of the garrison to go and do their work in the dining hall of the servants quarters, where the garrison was housed.

Ilena's discussion began with a thorough review of the security plan the household members had come up with for the protection of the horses when they came. She asked some detailed questions and made several modifications after explaining where their assumptions were not going to work for handling horses trained differently. She was very careful to explain the differences so the horsemen would understand. When the final plan was approved by her, she turned to the next assignment for them.

While the horses of Tarc wouldn't need much feed, they would need grain to get through the colder and wetter winters of Wilant, and additional hay would also be beneficial. She gave them the details of how much feed per horse would be needed and gave a rough estimate of 150 head of horses coming. The number was astounding given the relatively small size of the bowl. She reassured them again that it would be sufficient for now. Their task was to come up with a way to obtain and store the grain and hay for the herd, including the funding of it.

As they pondered that, she asked if Mister Lowen had sent for his wagons and horses yet. When she was told no, she made a note to send him a bill for services rendered in the storage of his equipment and rental of the stables and field, beginning from a month ago when she'd informed him they were done with them. "Other than that, how many wagons and horses do we still have that we shouldn't?" she asked.

The specially made wagon, with the false bottom, had already been returned by the horsemen right after the restriction had been removed. They'd been grateful for its use, but really didn't want it as a reminder in the stable any more than necessary. Because they'd already been headed that way, they had also returned the wagon and horse borrowed from the Osterly garrison for the first group. The carriage and horse had already gone back to Earl Malkin when its passengers had. That left only the rented wagons of Mister Lowen's and the horses with it, and the local garrison horses and wagons. The latter would be gone by this night, she knew, except Garen's own horse. And there was of course the wagon they had brought the barrels in and the five horses they had also brought, all from the castle.

"Well, then what shall you all do, when Mister Lowen has come to claim his properties?" She looked around the room.

There were shrugs. "Whatever you tell us. You've just set us a task," the head stable hand said.

Ilena smiled at them. "Thank you for your patience. While I would like to keep the land in the main for the use for the horses coming from Tarc, I don't think it is really reasonable to leave the entire household stranded with only their two feet to get about on, or the milk cows. Please decide upon a reasonable number of horses and wheeled transportation that can be purchased for the use of the household." She included Foster in the suggestion and decision making of that discussion because he understood the needs of the household, though he preferred his own two feet himself. They finally settled on one wagon and four horses - three to ride around the bowl for security or to the nearest towns as needed, and one to pull the wagon. Ilena appreciated their thrift.

"Very well, let me send a negotiator to Mister Lowen's office. I will seek to obtain from him one wagon with horse, in exchange for us taking his remaining properties back up to him. You may anticipate them going back today. Pick the best of what is available of the three to keep here. Choose from among you to go those who are best at purchasing horses. When you've delivered the wagons and horses, take yourselves to the castle horse farm and purchase the three horses in the name of the Baron. If you need further clout to turn their heads your way use the office of the Department of Intelligence. If that is still not enough, drop the Regent's name familiarly, and let me know right away. I'll have to clean them out as well if it had to go that far. Be sure you drive a hard bargain, nonetheless. I will expect a report with total due when you return."

She opened the floor for questions and discussion, then dismissed the horsemen but kept Foster back. "How goes the review of the lands around the bowl?"

"I have a preliminary outline on the map in my office, if you'd like me to fetch it?" Foster offered.

Ilena shook her head. "I've sat long enough, may we go there?"

Foster nodded and rose. Ilena took up her cane and followed him, moving a bit stiffly at first. "It was a long night of sitting last night," she commented when he looked at her a little concerned. "I still need to alternate sitting with moving or resting, as it's the sitting that puts the most strain upon the hip. The tendon shrinks, then loses it's flexibility, and I must stretch it back out again," she smiled at him.

"Well, we are very glad to see you walking again," Foster said. "It would have been difficult for you to have had your mobility so limited, I think."

Ilena nodded. "I am used to being very active. I have to carefully consider my limitations daily, lest I should stand from my desk to stride off and fall upon my face."

Foster smiled. "I can well imagine it. It was always a surprise to me when you were visiting at the hunting lodge and would appear above me in the trees and disappear again."

"I did like visiting there. It was one of the few places the Earl allowed me to run without his supervision, once he knew I would come back."

Foster opened the door to his office and invited Ilena in. She paused before entering and gave a brief order to Henry. While Foster pulled out his map and rolled it out on his desk, she remained standing nearby the desk, not wanting to sit again just yet.

"Here's the best boundary line that I've been able to determine," Foster said pointing to a line that had been drawn in an irregular circle further out from the bowl on a map of the area. Ilena inspected it closely and estimated the area of the land.

"It's about the right size. Which parts can be cleared the easiest?" Most of the area around the bowl was wooded, though there were a few small open fields.

Foster pointed to an area to the east of Falcon's Hollow and encircled an area from there down a bit to the south east. "There's a stream that flows through here, so the trees may not like to give up their stronghold, but it has flooded enough times that the standing trees are weakening."

Ilena frowned. "How much standing water will there be if the trees are taken out? It's not good for the horses to be in water."

Foster shook his head. "With a fair bit of digging, we should be able to drain the water. The stream can be expanded or deepened, and we can dig a lake to hold the water during the spring thaw and rains. That will ensure they have enough water through the drier season." He looked up at her with a twinkle in his eye, "And in the winter it will be a place the locals, and we, can go ice skating."

"And collect ice for cooling foods during the following summer. You will need to add an ice house to the construction projects, then." Ilena added. "Where is the land low enough to put a lake?"

Foster pointed to the lower part of the area he had originally indicated. "Here is a natural dip that has standing water much of the time. If we dig now and into the fall while there's not much water, it is dry enough. I would recommend felling the trees there first so that we can begin that project immediately. Then we will fell the trees in this whole area during the winter. There's enough standing deadwood from the roots of trees being underwater for too long that we can burn much of it right away. What is living can be drying until next summer and fall. It's good land for growing either feed or grass because of the peat that has been accumulating on the floor. If the water is contained and redirected by next spring's flooding, the peat won't have the opportunity to be washed away because of the missing trees that now hold it in place."

Ilena nodded. "I'm glad there's a place that can be used well." She looked up at him. "It sounds like a rather ambitious project however. How many will you need to accomplish it in the time we have?"

Foster paused, considering. "I can use six men at a time from here, at the most, though it would be better for it to be four." He mused a while longer, then named a number.

"Is there enough among the locals who could be hired?" Ilena asked.

Foster nodded. Now that he'd worked with Cirock, he had a good feel for how many locals there were and what he could use. "It'd be good to hire them. This is still a poor area."

"While I don't like to cheat the laborer, can we pay them a little less than we might otherwise have to? I would like to increase the number by half again so that the felling might begin earlier. Or even have you double it with half digging and the other half felling right away. I would like to have the grasses begin to grow as soon as possible, and if it could be farmed beginning next spring right away for grain for the following winter, then when we may release the horses from the bowl, they'll have a place already to go. By the next year, we could have another place cleared for raising the grain."

Foster nodded, "Yes, they will take what they can get, and be pleased for it, though after the first year, you may need to consider increasing it if we will still be using them."

"Is it helpful to have Cirock's knowledge of the people?"

"Yes, he's learned all of the people who live here, and knows their skills."

"Use him as you see fit. If you wish to bring him on, let me know. I'll need to know who can be used as land tenants to farm the grain. I cannot imagine there are many here who know how to farm properly, though I imagine there are many diggers and loggers." She smiled at him.

Foster smiled back, "Indeed. I'll put together a list of numbers of talent available from the local people with Cirock and send it to you, along with his recommended wages. He'll know better what the requirements there are as well."

Ilena nodded, then mused for a moment. "Foster, how much peat is there? Could we harvest it and sell it, but still have sufficient to grow the grain next year?"

Foster looked surprised. "Yes, there's plenty. It's probably tens of feet deep, though we shouldn't harvest to too deeply or we'll change the water flow again."

"Will you be digging up peat where the lake will go?"

"Yes," his eyebrows raised. "But is there really a market so much for peat?"

Ilena nodded. "It's the best growing medium for the greenhouses. I'll set someone to market it to the castle greenhouses. When we know better what our quantity will be, I can also market it to the castle in Wistal and to Lyrias, where there isn't much place to grow but in the greenhouses. The delivery costs will be higher, but I can increase the prices if we market it correctly." She worried her lip. "I may add that to my negotiations with Mister Lowen. He may wish to be my partner in the delivering of it. Then I wouldn't have to purchase so many more wagons and teams. When we've exhausted the amount we will, and should, remove from this area, are there other parts of the land that also have peat?"

Foster looked at his map, thinking. "All through the northern woods and here," he pointed to a place west of Falcon's hollow, on the other side of the road leading to it. "It's where I would recommend putting the grain fields." He looked up at her, "There's a rather large herd of deer there." He was watching her face.

Ilena lit up. "Enough to farm?" He nodded. She grinned. "Then that is a perfect place for the grain fields. I think we could spare enough to tempt them, and venison is so much better when they have fattened up a bit from a fall grain feeding."

Foster grinned back. "And will you begin to hunt again, then?"

"I should like to, though only enough to feed the household - and me!" Her second favorite to the spicy dishes like curry was well made venison, and Foster had provided venison for some excellent dishes in the past. "Do the locals not farm them?"

Foster shook his head. "I asked Cirock. He said they'll occasionally ask permission of the castle in the leaner months of the winter, but they prefer the small game as it's easier to trap. They've been doing well to not over-trap, as they do want to be able to eat each year, and there aren't enough of them to overgraze."

"That's good, that they already understand. Can you also get a census of how many would end up in this boundary line? They'll become the Baron's responsibility also, and I would like to know where their houses are on the map. From what I remember, they are weighted heavily to the road side of Falcon's Hollow."

Foster nodded. "There are not many to the east at all."

"Can you have your diggers be also road makers?" she asked. Foster raised an eyebrow and nodded. Ilena looked at the map closely around the east and north east. "We will already need a road from the lake to the main road to cart the peat out, but then also for the peat in the field." She traced a line from the main road to the place he had indicated for the lake, then up towards the north from there. Her finger stopped at the boundary between where he had said to put the grazing grounds and the north forest. "Can we build a village here? It can begin as a place for the loggers and peat diggers, then as we move them to the west, we can use it for ice men, foresters, and herdsmen." Her finger traced a line back towards Falcon's Hollow. "If there is passage back to here, it will be easier to move the horses between the field and the Hollow for things like birthing time, and we'll be able to reach them more easily if there is need."

She traced up the old logging road that went north out of the hollow. "Perhaps later, once we are secure, we could connect the beginning of this lane directly to the village as well. That would invite more persons to come to live there, and be a more direct passage for the transportation of the peat out of the eastern part and the northern woods. But until we are sufficiently secure, I would like to keep that part impassible in the main. The trees will slow down the raiders who are not used to them. For security reasons, I wouldn't want that road to come directly to the hollow, though. Rather I would that it be closed off and more trees planted along it to discourage unwanted visitors from that direction."

Foster was looking at her with a measuring look. She paused and looked up at him. He folded his arms. "Are you sure you should be working the Regent's land so much? Those are very long plans."

Ilena smiled at him. "He'll give it to me, through giving it to Obi, the same as he did Falcon's Hollow, and plenty soon enough. I'll likely have you hiring your men within another month and a half."

"So soon?" Foster raised both eyebrows. "He was just lorded not a month ago. And already he'll be raised up again so soon, enough for this much more?"

Ilena looked very smug. "Oh, yes. Things at the castle are moving more quickly that I could have hoped. The Regent himself is impatient for the deed to be done, both for the granting of the land and the bringing of the horses. I'll be bringing the horses late for him, but my hip is the deciding factor there. Even if the grant of land does not come until later, he'll let me work it early, knowing what my plans are. That could be to our benefit, for I may be able to use castle funds to pay for the main brunt of the work this year."

Foster looked pleased with that as well. "Well, I'll trust you in it. You were certainly correct in gaining Falcon's Hollow."

"Then, let me know the results of your conversation with Cirock, and put together the plan as we've discussed it with numbers of workers, needed supplies, timing, and monthly expenses. Include a copy of this map with the expected changes, including the expected farms and leasees to the west. I'll add in the costs for doing business with Mister Lowen, and present it to the Regent. If we can make the lake big enough, we could gain the castle and its city as customers for ice in the late summer. There aren't very many lakes here in the east, I've noticed."

Foster nodded. "There is a lot of water, but it all pools on the ground. There is one other place a lake could be put." He put his finger in the south-southwest part, below the village. "If we added the business of ice gathering and selling for the village, they would also be able to improve. They are already close enough, and a short road leading to it, with ice houses built along it, would be simple enough."

Ilena nodded, her eyes lit with excitement. "That would be good. Please add it to the plans you submit. It can be dug last, I think. Our diggers can alternate as peat collectors in the warm months and ice cutters in the winter ones."

"I'll meet with Cirock and the village head, together then, I think," said Foster. "I'll get that information to you within two to three weeks, so that I have time for head scratching and calculations."

Ilena looked at him with a satisfied expression. "I look forward to receiving it."

She took her leave and walked to the main office of the house. The pitcher of water and three glasses she had requested were waiting for her on the table. "Henry, please pour the waters. Marcus, please open the window." She went to the couch that was under the window and set her cane down, though she didn't sit just yet. She walked, carefully balancing, without the cane from the couch to the table. She still couldn't quite walk smoothly, her limp being somewhat pronounced, but she didn't fall, to the gratitude of her guards who were ready to catch her anyway.

Ilena picked up a glass and handed it to Henry. "Marcus," she called him over and handed him the second glass. Picking up the third glass, she raised it. "To the Twins. Congratulations." She lifted it to them and they touched theirs to hers with a faint tink. They drank the water toast, Ilena draining it as she'd become very thirsty by then. She held it out to Henry and he refilled it. "Please put it on the desk for now," she asked him handing it to him. As he put it on the desk Ilena opened her arms to Marcus and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms warmly around him. "Thank you for working so hard. I am so proud of you. I'm sure I'm not worthy of the strain I am to you."

Marcus shook his head in her shoulder. "No, Mother. I would do that and even more for you. I'm very happy. It's been a good thing to be with you these past months to see your dreams also come true along with my own."

"I'm glad to have you at my side," she said to him. After a moment longer she released him, then held her arms out to Henry, and the Sons traded places. "Thank you, Henry. Your presence with me has also been a steadying influence. I'm sorry to be a burden to you, but I'm grateful you're willing to give me your strength, the same as you give it to your partner. Please let us also be your strength."

"You are not a burden, Mother. Not to me." He answered. "Marcus and I together find you very light. I, too, am very happy. Please continue to work hard - your dreams are almost finally fully fulfilled."

"I will, Henry," she promised. She held him a while longer, then released him except to hold on to his arm long enough to get turned around. Then she carefully balanced herself and walked back to the couch. "Please stay and keep me company," she asked them. "I need to negotiate with Mister Lowen next, then we'll call for the staff heads." She lay herself down on the couch, her head on the side so that when she talked, her voice would go towards the city.

As she closed her eyes to compose her thoughts, she was surprised by Marcus and Henry, having missed their exchange. One of them had sat on the floor and had taken her hand. The other was lifting her feet and sitting down on the couch and putting them in his lap. Marcus began massaging her hand, while Henry took off her boots and socks as she stared at him in surprise. When he was done, he began massaging a foot.

"Go ahead, Mother," said Marcus. "We're just keeping busy."

Ilena snorted. "I think I may find it difficult to negotiate as hard as necessary if you'll keep me relaxed."

"Never mind it," Henry said. They would not relent.

Ilena sighed, then sent her request to her negotiator. Marcus had to wake her up when the negotiator was in Mister Lowen's office. They had relaxed her just a little too much. Still, she smiled at them before she began the negotiations in earnest.

Obi, in the middle of testing the twelve men to agent, had finally gotten the hang of it for the most part. He was a little concerned. He was supposed to also test their knack for the long-distance code, but there wasn't much traffic for it out here. Then he heard Ilena's tones. He quickly said. "Do you hear it?" He got nods from most of them. "That is Mother's voice. Learn it well. Listen closely and tell me what she's saying, starting from this side," he pointed to the soldier at his rightmost. They worked through all of them once she started explaining her requirements to her negotiator, for she talked quite a long time.

When they were done, Obi shook his head. "She is still making grand plans. I hope she'll discuss them with Master when we return." Grandfather smiled.

By the time the negotiator was in place, the soldiers had all been passed and were in the process of packing their things in wagons in preparation for returning to the castle, Obi having given them their new assignment to the garrison there from Zen. He'd told Garen that when she began to far-speak again, they would begin the first advanced lesson for him, using it to his advantage.

Obi found that he was as interested in listening to her negotiate for the first time as he was in teaching Garen. She was ruthless, and it appeared Mister Lowen enjoyed the fight. Obi decided they must be allies just for the opportunity to enjoy the verbal sparring. He'd set Garen to memorizing the conversation so he was also memorizing it so that he would know if Garen had remembered it correctly, but he was practiced enough now that it didn't require all of his attention.

He was also keeping an eye on Garen to see the effect of the memorization on him. Sometimes a person had a tendency to not be paying attention to the balance of their body when focusing on the words they were hearing, or their breathing. This occasionally meant they woke up on their backs when they finished listening. It didn't happen often, or more than once usually, but Obi needed to be watching for it.

When the negotiations were over, and Ilena had called for the staff heads, Obi had Garen repeat the conversation to him. He'd mistranslated a few of the more difficult things, but in general he'd done a decent job of memorizing it. His military training helped with that, of course. When that was done, he distance-spoke to Roy, who was on guard duty at the far side of the bowl, the shortest distance for long-distance speaking, to let him know they were ready. Then he set Garen to translating from the common tongue into the long-distance code and speak it to Roy. Roy would then repeat it back and Garen would re-translate it into the common tongue.

It was comical at first, because forming the sounds was rather difficult, but once Garen started to get the hang of it, the practice became smoother. He was about to switch to the next task when Ilena's voice sounded again, this time directly to them. Obi looked at Garen. "Translate."

"The staff meeting is over. May I be of help?"

Obi nodded. "Send back, 'Yes, please'."

Garen did so. They listened to her comments. Obi wasn't surprised they were about how to form the sounds Garen was still missing. He had suspected it was the regional dialect problem again, but it not being his dialect he hadn't been sure how to correct it. When she was done explaining, he asked Garen to translate her words again. He was looking confused and it was because he hadn't understood some of the less common words she had used. Obi translated them for him, and then re-explained the methods she'd suggested. Garen nodded, just a little hesitant.

Obi gave him another sentence to translate and told him to speak it to Roy. Garen did so, trying to remember to do what Ilena had suggested. She made a comment and he tried it again, and he seemed to get it. He tried it one more time and was satisfied. Obi gave him several more sentences until he had the sounds down smoothly. Then he had Garen thank Ilena. She replied graciously, then asked if she could interrupt and have Obi's attention for a moment. Obi set Garen to a task he didn't need to supervise so much and turned to speak with Ilena.

 _I'm available for a bit._

 _My meetings are done for now, save for greeting Petroi._

Obi looked out of the corner of his eye. Petroi was definitely all ears, though he was working hard to pretend like he wasn't. The corner of Obi's mouth lifted. _I have several meetings to hold. I thought we could begin with that one._ Obi looked at the sun. It was getting late in the day already. _I'll come shortly_. He set Grandfather to finishing the current task with Garen, then excused himself.

Stopping outside the house, Obi looked at Thayne and Petroi. He wanted to be with Ilena to make sure she was prepared before he brought in Petroi. It was looking like it might be the same for the men following him. "I'll call for you when she's ready," he said. They bowed and he left them outside the house to go to the office.

When he reached the office, Ilena was just finishing up entering her figures into the house ledger. She wrote her last numbers and set the book aside. She rose, giving the office over to him. Obi looked at her closely. She was nervous. He took her hand and helped her to settle at the couch.

"Do you understand what obedience is required?" Obi asked her.

Ilena swallowed. "To not make Obi jealous. To reward the reward that is due. To remain Mother during the time."

"What will be the hardest?"

"To remain Mother."

He held her gaze."What will help you to remain Mother?" he asked her.

There was a pause, then a tear dripped from her eye, though her expression and state did not change altogether very much. He considered. "Who's heart hurts?" he asked her.

"The child's," she answered.

"Did it hurt to send him away?" She nodded. "What does the child need?"

"Forgiveness," she said.

Obi considered. He could comfort her, but he couldn't give forgiveness - only Petroi could do that. She wasn't wrong to want that part of her healed either. He nodded. "After you've been obedient and given the proper reward, you may ask for forgiveness. If he will give it, you may be the child as long as the other requirements are met." She trembled. "What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell when Obi will be jealous." There was pain in her eyes now.

Obi put the back of his hand on her cheek, but held her gaze. "I'll shift when I've become uncomfortable. Then you'll know that I'll soon be jealous." He held his hand in place until she was properly settling, then he let it fall so she could continue to calm. When she reached full calm, she was looking at him with the eyes of the Lady and was searching his own face, then looking deeply into his eyes. Her lips parted, but she didn't say it. He held it until it wasn't so impatient to be said, then nodded.

"Is Obi's heart ready for that? Obi is very jealous for the child." Her gaze stayed that deep one that read hearts.

Obi breathed a slightly deeper breath than normal and seriously considered it. He felt his Father heart rise up in him, tender for the child and wanting what was needful for her. His jealous heart was present, but was far underneath it. He nodded. "I'm ready, but will pay attention and move before the jealous heart surfaces." He studied her gaze again. She was returning from the deep look. When they were looking at each other calmly again, he waited two breaths then nodded.

He called for Petroi and Thayne and moved to stand by the side of the couch in relaxed attention, going into the mode he always held while watching over Shirayuki at formal occasions, slipping into the background. Ilena reacted to it instinctively, finding the same comfort in it Shirayuki would have.

Marcus opened the door and Thayne and Petroi walked in. Obi looked at Petroi carefully. He looked like he was stoically holding himself calm, the same as Ilena. That was good enough. Thayne was standing strong and calm for him as well.

Ilena looked at Petroi and finally called him after so many years. "Petroi, my beloved Eldest Son, please let me greet you."

Petroi walked to her and knelt in front of her on one knee. "Mother," he said, "am I home?"

"Yes, Petroi, you are home. Welcome home." She smiled her brilliant smile at him, honest in it's joy and light.

Petroi absorbed her smile and light for as long as he could hold it. When his jaw began to tighten, he said softly, "Mother, I am home," and the tears collected in his eyes. When he could no longer see through them, Ilena carefully put her arms around him and pulled gently on him. He slowly gave in and lay his forehead on her shoulder. When she ran her fingers through his hair and clutched at the hair at the back of his head, he shuddered and began to finally cry earnest tears, his hands clenching. Obi translated it as Petroi trying hard to not touch her in return.

"Petroi," he said softly. "You are a Selician. You may know she is alive. Just be aware of yourself."

Petroi did not move for a time as if considering what touch would be both sufficient and acceptable, then slowly, his hand raised and he put his arm around her, holding on to her shoulder that was the same side as the arm he held her with. Ilena reached for his other hand, running her fingers down his arm until he gave it to her. When she was holding his hand in hers, she turned her head towards his ear slightly and said, "Petroi, I am here." She placed the palm of his hand over her heart. "I yet live. You have fulfilled your duty until now. You have brought me to my proper place and my family who will love me and care for me rightly. I am happy, and I'm happy to have you by my side once more. I will not send you away again. ...Thank you for being obedient and being my strength."

Petroi's hand began to clench and he flipped it over until he held her hand again, holding it tightly. Ilena breathed a breath and relaxed, giving him all her trust, rather than all her strength. Petroi trembled. With a shaky voice, he asked, "Do you really still need me, after all this time?"

"I do," she answered.

"I cannot see it," he said, and he sounded lost.

"Petroi, my need has been hidden from you, I'm sorry, but it is very deep. Of all the people to walk with me in my childhood, only you remain." Her voice became pained. "If you also become lost to me, then who am I? Where have I come from? Who is there that will call the princess back from the sword? Only one still stands to guard the princess. If he will go, who shall do it?" Ilena trembled and the tears began to flow. "Who am I without Petroi?" Now she was shaking and holding on to him as if she would not let him go.

Petroi had been surprised at her words. When she was done, he closed his eyes and said gently, "I am here, Princess. I will not leave you unguarded, nor forgotten. There is no sword pointed at you, for I have protected you and brought you safely out and been always obedient, both to my master - your father - and to you. I will not abandon my duty to him, nor my requirement to you." She buried her eyes in his shoulder and he held her until her tears in that matter were completed.

Ilena shifted to pull back slightly and he released her slightly. "Petroi, there is a thing I must do, if you will let me."

Petroi released her, a little confused, but not unwilling. She pushed his hand until he rose before her again and stepped back a step. She kept hold of his hand until she slid off the couch onto her knees. Then she released his hand and bowed herself before him to the ground. "For all of my selfish willfulness up until this time, I am sorry. I hope you may find it in your heart to forgive my foolishness."

Petroi had near panic in his eyes and he immediately dropped down in front of her to lift her up. "Princess Ilena, there is nothing to forgive. I am yours to command in all things. Already I have forgiven you before you have done it." He made her sit on the couch and knelt before her again, holding both of her hands and looking into her eyes earnestly. "I have loved being in the service of Princess Ilena, her willfulness being a part of her strengths. Do not repent of it to me." Tears came to his eyes again, "It was for this that I fought against Obi, that he would remove from her what was to her a strength and a boon. That very thing that made her the strong Princess Ilena that I knew. I ached for you and couldn't understand why it was needful. I did not disobey out of anger against you, but in order to protect you when it appeared you were under wrongful distress."

He paused. "It was very difficult to see it, yet to also desire to walk with him. It was necessary for him to come and correct me so that my feet might be set again upon my straight path. I have been trying to understand since that time why Princess Ilena would bow her head and willingly be led. ...There is more I need to understand, but when I see you, you have not been lessened by it, but rather have become more refined." Petroi paused again, then said softly, "Even so, do not apologize to me for it." It was as close to an order as a servant could give.

Ilena bowed her head, then raised it again, her eyes firm. "Then I shall retract it, Petroi, and not offer it again." Her voice was the voice of the Princess, commanding and cool.

Petroi released her hands and shifted backwards a bit, putting sufficient distance between them. He put one fist on the ground and bowed his head. "What is your command, Princess?"

"You will stand at the side of Thayne to watch over and protect Obi, my Consort, thereby protecting my heart. You will stay near to me and remain mine to command in all things. And, you will remember me and my heritage, so that I will not forget it, lest I lose myself and the three kingdoms become lost."

"I hear and obey, Princess."

Ilena looked at him a long moment. "Rise, Petroi," she said. She looked him in the eye for a moment, then smiled. It wasn't a smile of Mother, but it was a greater reward for him, for it was the smile of the Princess, pleased. "Please, continue to take good care of me," she said.

"It will be my pleasure," he said bowing, tears in his eyes again, but this time tears of relief. He had been given the direction he'd been seeking and knew his path now, and his position was secured. He rose from his bow, then respectfully took himself back to Thayne's side.

Ilena watched him go, then turned her attention to Thayne. "Thayne, my Second Son, come and greet your Mother." Her voice was calm.

Thayne stepped up to be in front of Ilena. She held out her hand to him and he took it, but rather than pull him to her, she stood in front of him. She looked at him deeply in the eyes. "I am in your debt, Thayne. You have saved Petroi and brought him back to me, that I might not be lost. You have been obedient to myself and to your master, Obi, and have taught him again his right path. What may I give you in return?"

Thayne looked at her. "Mother, it is my wish to follow Obi all of his days. To be able to do that at the side of Petroi will bring me delight, for he is a strong partner. Please grant this major wish to me, that I might protect the heart of Mother Ilena so that she may be strong for all of her Children."

Ilena bowed her head to Thayne, "It will be as you desire. You may remain in your position for all of Obi's days. May you find happiness in living out your dream."

Thayne smiled at her. "I am happy, Mother. I'm even more happy because you are happy." He opened his arms for her and she embraced him. It was not a long embrace before he released her. He bowed to her and returned to stand beside Petroi, his face full of peace and light.

Ilena stood for a time, looking at the two of them together, then turned to Obi, a smile of pride and contentment still on her face. "Obi, please come and greet your Sons and your guardians, for this day have I made them to be yours in truth, to protect you that my heart may be protected." She had held her hand out to him, and by the time she was done speaking he was at her side, facing Petroi and Thayne.

Obi looked at them soberly. They bowed to him, held it, then rose again. He bowed just ever so slightly. "Please take care of me," he said. "It is also a dream fulfilled for me to have you both at my back, for no others have I cared to trust it to save my partner. Please never leave it unprotected, lest I also lose my heart who is Ilena. In exchange, I will also protect you that we may all protect her heart, for you also are held within it most precious." Obi felt something click and he looked at Ilena. Her eyes were the hard, sharp eyes of the falcon. Just like when he had given himself to her, in setting the bonds between him and the two who would follow him he had locked something. He wondered at it and his thought was that Zen needed to be told it.

When Ilena came to herself and saw him looking at her, she relaxed and smiled at him, as if it had been nothing. He blinked at her, then slowly turned back to Petroi and Thayne who were waiting on him. When his attention was back to them, they answered him, "Yes, Master Obi."

He nodded to them. "Please pour the wine, some for yourselves as well." Then he turned his attention back to Ilena. "Please sit for a moment, Ilena," he said, helping her to sit. "Will you lie down briefly?"

She shook her head. "Obi, I'm very tired, and shouldn't sleep here in your office when you have work to do. If I lie down, I won't be able to prevent myself of sleeping very quickly. However, if I may present to you my report, then I'll excuse myself to go and rest."

Petroi handed Obi, then Ilena, their glasses of wine. They accepted them, then Obi sat next to Ilena. "I'll hear your report, then, so that you may rest. Should I call Foster?"

Ilena thought as she sipped her wine. "No...well, actually, I suppose it would be better if he were here, but if I could be excused from his portion of the reporting?" Obi nodded and looked at Thayne. Thayne looked at the door, "Third Son, please call for Foster."

They spoke quietly on a few nonessential matters until Foster came. When he arrived, Petroi finished his wine quickly, then poured one for Foster, to give to him. Thayne also finished his and the two of them moved to stand on the wall.

Obi opened the meeting after Foster sat in a chair nearby, matching his and Ilena's more relaxed postures. He invited Ilena to speak first, and she reported on her two meetings and the results of her negotiations. She reassured Obi that she would be properly presenting her plan for the land to Zen and wouldn't begin to act on it until she'd received his permission. After she reported on the meetings, they discussed when to review the books for the month, then asked to be excused, apologizing to Foster for not staying. They released her and, taking up her cane again, she walked to the door. Thayne and Petroi opened the door for her and followed her out to take the places of Marcus and Henry who would be following her.

When Foster was done with his report and had left, Obi called for Petroi and told Thayne to call for Leah. Thayne was a little surprised to see Petroi go just a little pale, but he went into the room. Obi had moved to sit behind his desk and was pulling out paper and pen. It didn't make Petroi feel any better to see it. He went and stood before the desk obediently and waited patiently for Leah to arrive. When Thayne let her in and she saw the arrangement, she also paled, but obediently came to stand before Obi, next to Petroi.

Obi looked between them, his eyes hard, making sure they understood he would expect obedience and answers. They both bowed their heads, if just a bit reluctantly. Obi picked up the pen and wrote, _Has Ilena lied about being only the_ _fiancee of the Lord of Tarc? Is she already his wife?_

Together they shook their heads.

 _The thing that caused her to faint this morning, was that originally a tease the Lord of Tarc did to her?_

Petroi nodded his head.

Obi was not surprised, Petroi saw. That almost concerned him more. It meant Obi was likely to figure out what he was not supposed to know, all on his own.

 _Tell me what her triggers are from that time. I cannot ask her for fear of touching the lock, but I must know so that I don't accidentally touch it._

They looked at each other for a moment, but he was right, he should know, even if it was things that would be very unlikely. Leah picked up the pen and wrote, _Braids. Don't let her braid your hair_. Obi's eyes widened in surprise as Petroi's heart sank. Leah had left him the more difficult one. Petroi steeled himself, then picked up the pen. He hesitated, then wrote, _Chains and metal bracelets_ , and his eyes were pained, but his face closed.

Obi stared at the words, disbelieving them. He was thinking very hard. Finally he picked up the pen and wrote, _She was punished for stealing the horse_. They both nodded. It was close enough and they wouldn't say more.

Petroi thought of one more and asked for the pen again. _Being forced to do something against her will, particularly if manipulation is used to entrap her into doing it. She will likely go into a killing rage._

Obi nodded. _It will trigger her hatred of the Lord of Tarc_. Petroi nodded. Obi looked at them questioningly. Leah shook her head as did Petroi. That was all they could think of. Obi tapped the pen for a bit, then asked, "Leah, why are you still here? I thought you were going back with Rio last night?"

Leah hesitated, then said, "Grandfather and I would like to speak with you and Mistress Ilena when there's opportunity. And, Rio and I weren't comfortable leaving the two of you without at least one of us here to serve you. Though we know the household could do it, they are not as familiar with you yet," implying they were still difficult children who needed a firm hand.

Obi nodded. "Perhaps after dinner there will be time for us to meet with you and Grandfather."

"Yes, Master Obi," Leah bowed.

"You may be excused. Please stay, Petroi." Obi got out another piece of paper to put on the table and handed it to Petroi as Leah exited the room. Obi picked up the first piece of paper and held it over the lit lantern on his desk and burned it until it was all ash. As he did that, he said to Petroi, "We promised an ingredient list to Chef Bill. Write down yours, then I'll add mine."

Petroi's eyes lit up. That was an order he would be happy to follow. He thought through his recipes and the ingredients, then began writing.


	33. Ilena's Treasures

**CHAPTER 33 Ilena's Treasure**

That evening, Ilena and Obi went with Grandfather and Leah to the gardens behind the house. The household had turned them, in the main, into utilitarian gardens of vegetables and herbs, but also arranged them so they were pleasing to the eye with flowering herbs bordering the individual beds. The walkways were kept neat, and there were several benches to rest on scattered throughout. The four Sons stood back respectfully at the border between the garden and the yard that led up to it from the rear of the house, so that Grandfather and Leah might say to Ilena and Obi what was important for them to say.

When they reached a bench, Grandfather invited Ilena and Obi to both sit. Then, holding Leah's hand, he helped her to kneel on one knee in front of them. He then also knelt, but did not release her hand. "Mistress Ilena, Master Obi, I've served in the capacity of general of Mistress Ilena's intelligence network for many years, a position that requires great attention. I have therefore given my full dedication to it. Now that the position is mostly held by Master Obi, and I may turn some attention to other things, I would like to request that I be allowed to be selfish."

Ilena smiled at him. "It isn't a bad time to become selfish, Grandfather, it's true." Obi nodded, though he wasn't sure he really wanted to have the whole burden alone yet.

"Miss Leah has been my support for many years when I have needed comfort and companionship. I have asked her if she will consent to become my wife and companion in truth. This last night she consented. May we receive your permission and your blessing?"

Obi looked at them in surprise as he hadn't known anything of it. Ilena smiled, tearing slightly. "I would be happy to see the two of you happy and more fully able to find comfort and solace with each other, and for neither of you to be alone any longer. Thank you for being patient with your tasks and for your devotion to them and to me." Grandfather and Leah both bowed their heads in recognition of the thanks. "You do understand that I can't allow Leah to be free of her tasks to me, I hope. There is none to take her place as my secretary and assistant at this time. And I suspect Obi would like to know that Grandfather is still going to be by his side until he has become very familiar with his tasks."

Both Grandfather and Leah nodded and smiled. "We won't abandon you," they promised.

Ilena looked at Obi. "Ah, this is a new thing for me," he said honestly. "If it's the will of both of you, then I would be happy to add my permission and blessing." Leah nodded and Grandfather did as well. "Will you be content to stay in Grandfather's room in the residential wing? Or should we move Rio upstairs next to Kiki's room...ah well, I wonder where she will stay?… and Grandfather into the second room in the lower office suite?" Obi frowned. The complete rearrangement of the singles side needed to be dealt with.

Leah and Grandfather looked at each other. "We hadn't fully considered it yet, thinking that Mistress Ilena and Master Obi should have a say."

Obi nodded putting his hand to his forehead. "Yes, it has become complicated." He thought a moment more and put his hand down. "Perhaps for now I'll ask that you stay with Grandfather, Leah. When we've come to the point of needing to completely rearrange, Master will have surely found a solution. I'll bring it up to him when we return. Will that be acceptable to you for now?"

Grandfather and Leah bowed their heads. "Yes, Master Obi."

"Ah, then consider your announcement complete, if you wish. We will announce it to the Family when we return to the castle, so that Rio may be properly informed of her partner's good news first." He reached out and helped Leah to stand, then offered his arm to Grandfather as well. They both bowed and thanked them for allowing the marriage, were congratulated, then left to walk alone again.

Obi and Ilena stayed on the bench, sitting side by side and holding hands, until they were ready to go to their own bed.

-o-o-o-

 _How much longer will you be busy, Obi?_ Ilena was interrupting politely, so Obi was willing to answer her.

 _There are things I still need to work with Garen on. Perhaps in another hour and a half._

 _Okay. I'll continue to keep myself occupied until then. Call me when you're free._

 _I will._

Obi turned back to Garen. "We might want to be done before then. That's her code for, 'I'm bored and going to get into trouble soon'. It's hard to keep her still."

Garen smiled. "It must be even harder to keep her occupied when she can't be sent out to work hard."

Obi nodded. "Though, I'm not sure she would move slow enough for me to keep up. It's good Marcus and Henry are fast."

Petroi and Thayne snorted. Garen looked at them questioningly. "If Master Obi challenges you to a race, relent immediately rather than waste your effort." Thayne told him. "He's faster than all of us."

"He would be able to keep up with her, if he didn't give her too great a head start," Petroi said. "I'm looking forward to the grand challenge they will have when she's healed completely. For all that she could never lay steel on me, or fist, I couldn't keep up with her speed if she wanted to leave me behind. She's only grown stronger since then."

Obi grinned. "I'm also looking forward to it. Maybe our next Family gathering here should be a competition of various kinds. We'll make her and my competition the crowning glory, shall we? I would think some time next year she'll be capable of it."

The other three men looked very interested in that. "We would have to have it be an all-day affair," Thayne said, "and have appropriate prizes, and a celebratory dinner at the end."

"Are you giving me more work?" Foster appeared. "And slacking off on your own, when Mother is climbing stairs and ladders and crawling through cobwebs?"

"Ah, is that what she is doing to keep occupied?" Obi asked surprised. "And what exactly is that?"

"She hasn't had the opportunity until now to explore the interior of the house. She's having Sallie and Lilly show her around, except it isn't the usual tour they were hoping for. She is climbing into every cupboard and looking through every inch of the house, including having asked for access to everyone's rooms. She hasn't been willing to say, but I think she's looking for something specific."

"Odd," said Garen. The rest agreed.

"Well, then, let's proceed with all haste, Garen," Obi said. "Heaven forbid we not be done by the time she is. ...But Thayne and Petroi can tell Foster our idea."

-o-o-o-

Ilena very carefully climbed the ladder from the back upper linen pantry to the attic space above. She had worn a pair of pants for this exploration of the house, knowing she would have to crawl and climb. It was a slow process at her speed, but she'd been waiting for this opportunity, and had all day to do it. She put her right foot on a rung, then pulled herself up to rest the left foot on the same rung. She balanced on it while lifting her right foot to the next rung and repeated the same process. Henry and Marcus were sweating below her. Lilly was wringing her hands and Sallie had stepped out of the room to not watch - a thing she had learned to do for Thom so he could grow without her over-worrying about him. She did have her hand clenched, though, the nails biting into her palm. She was so not wanting a scolding from Obi, or worse.

When Ilena arrived at the top safely and crawled over the edge and out of sight, the tension in the little room lightened just a little, and Sallie ventured back in to watch. "Ah ha! This is my room!" They all stared in shock.

"No, no, Mistress Ilena!" cried Henry. "You can't have a room at the top of a ladder in the very back of the house, not even if you want to play house. That will not do!" Sallie giggled to hear the young man scolding just like a mother, her fear for Ilena making it come out unexpectedly.

There was a sudden *thud*. Marcus was up the ladder and into the room before anyone could blink. Henry was not far behind, though he had to shove Marcus out of the way to see into the room, for his partner had stopped short. They stared around the room. It was rather large, covering a good section of the house at this end. It was also very full. Ilena was walking around the room looking at and touching things reverently, leaving trails in the dust that was covering them. She turned back to look at them, her eyes shining.

"My mouse left them here, though it'll be a pain to bring them all down that ladder. I'm not even sure how he managed to get some of them up it."

They had to agree. There were several large pieces up here in this attic museum. In the main it was art work - statues and carvings, delicate vases and beautifully crafted items. There were also well formed pieces of furniture, though not as many.

"Call up Lilly and Sallie. I want them taking the things in that trunk down now." She pointed to an open trunk, the opening of the lid of which had been the sound that had called them up. It was full of tapestries and cloths of fine make. "They will need to be cleaned and aired out."

"What are you, a pirate?" asked Marcus. "And this is your treasure cave?"

"Yes," Ilena smiled. "It's time to unveil my treasures and let them see the light of the sun, and bring me delight when I come. Call as many as have free hands. Let's get them down out of this dusty dark place. We'll clean them and then set them about the house." Marcus and Henry decided to pass down the cloth treasures instead of asking the ladies of the house to come up the ladder, in the end passing down three large trunks worth.

-o-o-o-

When Ilena called for all free hands, Obi sighed. "We're done for now Garen. I don't think I should leave her unsupervised any longer. You may stay for lunch, but should be returning to the castle afterwards. I'll continue training you there once you know your schedule. Learning to be listening at all times is part of your practice, and you'll be able to get more practice of that there."

Garen nodded and chose to follow along. He wasn't needed for anything else at the moment, as he had already packed his things that morning before breakfast. They followed the line of other people headed for where Ilena was calling from, then had to move aside as a group of them walked past carrying statues of various weights and sizes, and very dusty. Obi raised his eyebrows very high.

"Where are you going with those?" he asked the third group to pass them.

"Out to the yard for cleaning."

"Ah. And where are they coming from?"

"The attic. Just keep going, you're almost there."

Obi kept walking. As things continued to pass him by, he stared uncomprehending. The sum of the value of the items passing him by was increasing rapidly. He had learned to appraise items quickly for their value on the street. These would bring large sums from wealthy houses. When he reached the small room and looked in, he could see hands passing things down from the hole in the ceiling to waiting hands below.

When there was space for he and his group of men to walk in, they went in and stood at the base of the ladder. He looked up into Marcus and Henry's faces as they were holding another item to pass down. Obi moved out of the way and motioned for Petroi and Thayne to take the thing being passed down, then moved back into the space. "So...is my wife up there?" He folded his arms.

"Ah, yes, Master Obi. She's just found her pirate's treasure and is unburying it so she can set it about the house."

" _Her_ treasure?! And how did it come to be in this house?"

"Because it has been her house in her mind for several years now, Master Obi," said Foster, coming up behind him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to believe such a thing. "There's a line backing up out here, perhaps you should go up and talk to her and the rest of us will continue to move things out."

Obi looked at him, then was up the ladder quickly, Petroi and Thayne following. The four of the guards working together would make the emptying of the attic faster. Obi looked around. The number of things that had passed him was a small number compared to what was still here in the attic. He looked at all the items carefully, valuing them as he went, both for beauty and in cost. He finally found his wife near the back of the attic holding a small statuette and looking at it a bit misty eyed.

"Miss Ilena, please explain to this poor soul just what this is."

She turned and smiled at him, then held out the statuette to him. It was beautifully crafted and finely detailed, a rampant lioness with the lower forepaw resting on a column of roses. The stone was a golden sandstone with rosy hints in it. "It will sparkle in the sunlight," she said. "It's Robert's second gift to me. The first one is there," she pointed to a large covered lump just past her. "We'll keep it covered until it's outside. It's too fine a work to uncover in the darkness of this attic."

Obi looked around the attic again. "These are all Robert's work?"

Ilena shook her head. "These at this end are, but then his apprentice's works are added in, as well as the works of other artisans that I collected."

Obi was silent, trying to wrap his brain around what was here. "I had wondered where you kept the things your buyer was purchasing from him. I couldn't imagine you keeping them at Farmor."

"No," Ilena said. "They wouldn't have remained mine for very long, not to mention they wouldn't have all fit in my bedroom. I had him bring them here and told him to tuck them away where they wouldn't be found easily. Since I had time, I thought I'd take the challenge of finding them myself instead of asking him where he'd put them. I think I'll have to ask him how to get the larger pieces back out, though. I can't imagine he got them up here all by himself."

"No, I don't think he could have," agreed Obi. "Ilena, just four or five of these pieces would say to the world you are wealthy. To have a whole attic room full of them...how much have you spent?"

"Very little, actually, Obi," Ilena said. "When they would see my buyer, they would immediately mark the price down to the cost of the stone. He would have to bargain the price back up to give them something for their effort and skill."

"Up!?" Obi barked surprised.

Ilena nodded. "It wouldn't do to not reward them for their excellent efforts, after all. Here," she gestured to a box, "will you take this, and we'll go back to the entrance?"

Obi handed her back the statuette he was holding and picked up the box. It was rather heavy. "What is it?"

"All of the little statuettes like this one that Robert made for me. This was my only personal request, but he made many for me. I may use them as the prizes for the Family competition next year."

Obi stopped and looked at her. "And how did you hear that conversation from so far away?"

"The other men were talking about it as they came to come help move things."

Obi sighed. Really, one couldn't keep anything a secret. It must have spread as soon as the idea was out of their mouths. When the reached the attic door, Obi passed out the box.

"You four, I'm taking her out. We'll be outside with the other artifacts. Keep sending things down."

"When you get to the large pieces, talk to me. I'm going to get in touch with my collector and see how we should move them down," Ilena told them. "Be particularly careful with the last one in the back. It's my favorite. Keep the cover on it." They nodded.

Obi jumped down through the hole after waving away another carrier. He looked back up at Ilena and folded his arms. She looked down at him with a smile, then turned her back to him and got down on her hands and knees. She crawled backwards, reaching with her right foot until it found a rung. Putting her weight on it, she pushed herself upright. Once she was balanced on both feet, she considered which foot to move first. She decided to lower the left one first. She held herself close to the ladder and wall while moving the right foot down. Then she nodded and continued in that vein a little more quickly until she was at the bottom.

"It's a bit slow of a method, but it works," she said to Obi as she lifted her cane from where it was resting against the wall next to the ladder.

"Wait, you were walking the attic without the cane? Why didn't I notice?" Obi asked as they left the room to get out of the worker's way.

"Because you were noticing the artworks, Obi. It's just today I've really begun, and only for short distances. The balance is fine, but because I'm using the cane I can't get the stride right, so I need to practice without it some now."

"And you're learning ladders, though I'm not sure I approve," Obi said.

"Well, there aren't many to practice on, but having had the opportunity to learn it was good." Ilena lightly touched a medium piece that was passing her. "This was Robert's most recent apprentice's first excellent work. As you can see, he is partial to wind and water movement."

Obi could see. It was an ocean scene with water swirling around a playful dolphin and a ship with it's sails billowing, the flags upon it waving in the wind. It was skillfully done so that he could see the matching movements of the wind as it would blow them all together. "It looks like the ships Master and we went on for our sea coast inspections, just before I went to be with Mistress for the two years in Lyrias," Obi said.

"Do you like it, Obi?" Ilena asked.

"I do. They are all very well crafted, though."

"Do you like the sea?" Ilena asked, her eyes trying to envision it.

"Yes. I find the crows nest - the basket at the top where the look outs stand - to be almost better than the tree tops. The horizon is vast and meets the sky. It's a grand place to stand."

"Aahhh. I should like to try it sometime or three. It sounds like the perfect combination of the open plains of Tarc and the treetops of Wilant."

"Mmm, that it is." Obi let her go through the door to the back of the house first. The yard was filling with statues and furniture of all kinds and sizes. Some of the ladies with free hands were washing the statues to clean them of the dust, the water making the stone darker than its natural color. Ilena walked with him, telling him the stories of each one as she touched them. He was enjoying looking at them, but even more, he was enjoying looking at her expressions.

"Ah, here, this one, Obi. Give me your hand." She took his hand in hers. "Close your eyes." He was obedient. She led him around to the front side of it and placed his hand on the stone. "What do you feel?"

He put both hands on the statue and felt it. "It's like soft fur. Not like stone at all. I feel as if I'm going to hug some large soft animal, like a fluffy dog, but softer."

"Open your eyes."

He stared. It was definitely stone, and it was definitely an animal. The carving was of a mother bear caring for her young bear cub, with mountain wildflowers and rocks curling up around and behind them. It was flawless. He swallowed. "You could buy Castle Wilant with this."

"If there was anyone with the money to purchase it from me," smiled Ilena, "and I won't sell it. This is Robert's most recent work. He has finally learned to add the feel of the thing he carves. Feel the flower petals."

Obi carefully touched one with a finger. She was right. It did feel like a delicate petal. "That is amazing."

"He knows I like to touch them. He's been trying to learn this skill for several years. He gave this one to me and wouldn't let me pay at all, saying it was his thanks for being his inspiration to learn to do it. The rest he is making like this are all small, as people like to hold them in their hands and feel them. Plus, it would devalue this one if he made too many large like it is."

"He cares about that part?" Obi was surprised.

"Mm...he doesn't care about how much money he makes, but he understands that being too prolific with excellent art makes the owners and viewers too jaded and lose the value within themselves. He enjoys giving his works to me because it doesn't matter how many I get, I will treasure each piece. I have slowed down, though, on what I purchase from him." She smiled and waved her hand at the yard. "I think we've already got enough to put one or more in every room, after all."

She looked around. "It was helpful to have found them in the last room of the house I looked in though, because now I can visualize where I want to put them. This one," she touched it again, "we will take back to the castle and put in the office where I can touch it and others who visit can go green with envy that I have my own master sculptor. There is another one I will gift to Izana, having purchased it for that purpose. And there is one for Master Zen on his wedding day - actually it's a matching set for him and Princess Shirayuki. ...There is another one," she looked off and looked around, even her voice going distant, "for you...look around once they're all out, I want to see if you can find it." She reached for his hand without looking at him.

He took it and looked where she was looking. He sucked in a breath. There, hanging on the clothesline, was a tapestry. It was large enough to put in the front hall where there was a two story drop. It was a map of Selicia, Tarc, and Wilant. The threads were brilliant greens of many hues and golden browns; blues and greys and whites for rivers, mountains, the castle, and Lyrias. He hadn't seen it's equal, even in either castle.

"It is so sad that such treasures should not see the sun. They fade too quickly for it, but in the front hall will do," Ilena said finally turning to see his reaction. "Will that be acceptable?"

"When will your castle be done being built?" Obi asked. "It needs to be in the throne room."

Ilena laughed. "I don't need a building so big, nor do I need a throne room. This house and the dining hall chair are sufficient for me."

Obi shook his head. "No, we will build you a better building. It will not have to be big, but this house is not worthy of your treasures."

Ilena kissed his cheek. "Later. There are many other things to be doing and spending money on for some time. If it doesn't happen, I won't complain."

They walked up to the tapestry so Obi could inspect it closer. "You've collected a master needleworker as well, then?" He looked at the hand work and the material of the threads. A close up appraisal raised its value even more. The work was very well done with the stitches neatly placed, and there were metal threads sparkling here and there.

"Mm. This is the only work I've commissioned from her, but her apprentices have been grateful to be brought to work with her, and they have provided other works. Here, see." Ilena led him around the tapestry and there were, upon the lines of the house, rows of bed tapestries and coverings, pillow cases of fine needlepoint, and both heavy and light quilts to wrap up in during the cold winter months. "I've brought to you a fine dowry, as a princess must," she smiled at him, "though this is just for the house." She looked to the laundry, where the ladies were busy with the teen girls and nodded. "The clothing is there now, being cleaned of the dust."

Obi wandered through the clothes lines looking at the needle work. It was also very fine, and he could tell it was by other hands for the stitching of each piece was uniquely different from the tapestry. Ilena followed after him telling the stories of each work, the same as she had been doing for the statues and furnishings. He stopped at one particular bed covering and touched it. It was of a golden green with dark brown horses on it in various stages of grazing, sleeping, and movement. There was a matching bed tapestry next to it. He turned and looked at her. "This is for the master bed." It was a statement, even an order.

Ilena smiled, tears in her eyes, and bowed. "Yes, Obi. I will let Lilly know. ...But there is another bedcovering coming. I thought this one might be more appropriate at the castle and that one for here, as this is your house. When it comes, you may let me know which you would prefer where."

"Still yet more is coming?" Obi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I didn't know what your arms would be, after all, until recently."

He stared at her. "You're having it done after the pattern of the badge?"

Ilena held out her left arm, indicating the bracer. "Yes, but after this pattern you already set. I had the leatherworker send his pattern to them. It should be ready by winter's cold."

Obi took her in his arms. "Ilena, I'm quite overwhelmed, really." He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her, her eyes closing, the cloths hiding them billowing gently around them in the breeze of that day. He held her close. "Let these bedcoverings stay here, where the horses will be, and we'll just be husband and wife. Let the other come to the castle, where I'll be required to stand as the Consort and they'll remind me of my station and responsibility."

Ilena held onto him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Obi...I'm very happy. Thank you."

He held her close to him, his heart aching for his love for her. Here in this place, where things had suddenly spoken loudly to her station, he could only be still, amazed at the extent of her love for him.

They were being called for. Obi caressed Ilena and gave her one last kiss, then replied that they were on the way.

"The treasures are all out, except the large pieces," Henry said when they returned to the house. "Foster and Garen have thought of an idea and would like your approval to try it."

They walked into the house and up the stairs to the large linen closet. There was lots of discussion going on still. Ilena stood back and listened to the various ideas that were presented. Finally she raised her hand and pointed to a person who had been quietly watching from the sidelines.

"Roald has the answer in him, but he's not sure he should be so open about his past," Ilena revealed. "And two of those who came with him have the skills. My collector says he used professional services, and that's them."

Foster looked at Roald. "Well, then, man, spit it out. It's better to know the right way to do it than watch Mother dissolve into a puddle of tears amidst the fragments of a treasure that has gone through to the first floor."

Roald's ears turned red. "Well...if it's that, then it would be…," he looked around and gestured with his head at two of his group, they nodded and got up from where they were lounging. "We'll need ropes, then, Mister Foster," he said. "A good number of them, four men up top and three or four below. It's more than we'd usually use, but this is a particularly heavy stone."

The men got busy. The two men with the skill to make it, made a net from the ropes rather quickly. It was much larger than the attic hole, but when the statues were placed into it, men on longer ropes at each corner of the net lowered the statue down through the hole and the net wrapped up around it to keep it secure. The net-protected statue was lowered in this way to the men waiting below where it was removed from the net and carried to the hallway and cleaned. Obi recognized it as a common way to transport heavy things onto and off of ships where the use of nets was common, but he hadn't know anyone in Wilant would have the skill.

The first statue was a life replica of a rearing horse, though three-quarter size. Obi touched it. The stone was dark grey and warm, yet very smooth and hard. He ran his hand over it. If it had the feel of the bear statue, he would have felt the short coarse hair of a horse. Because it wasn't quite to that caliber of statue, he only imagined he did. He had to touch the whole thing to make his eyes believe it wasn't real. In the end there was also a falcon just landing on a branch of a tree sticking out of the mountainside, an eagle standing proudly, two intertwined panthers, a leaping dolphin with the water spraying with it, and Ilena's favorite, still covered. Ilena explained that these works were the final works of Robert's apprentices when he tested them from journeyman to master carvers and stoneworkers. Out of their gratitude, they had gifted them to her to show her what they could now do after all their hard work.

Obi shook his head, still impressed. He'd been properly thinking about where to put them. He suggested to Ilena two to either side of the main door, just outside it, that might represent the house to guests. One could be put in the front greeting room, another one or two in the main hallway, and one in the master office. Or, if they really were meant for outdoors, they could be put in a viewing garden specifically made for the statutes. Ilena asked him which he would put out in front of the main doors. The horse was an obvious one to him, since it was going to be a horse ranch. The falcon made sense as well since this was Falcon's Hollow, after all. Ilena nodded and suggested the horse on the left and the falcon on the right, as they would come in the door. Obi agreed and those two went out, though slowly because of their weight.

The dolphin, made by the same artist who loved the water scenes, screamed to be put in a water garden or bath with a fountain playing under it. It was the one that had made Obi think of putting them into a garden in the first place. They walked into the next room over that had a window facing the back of the house and opened the window to lean out and look over the space from above. After they selected a place, they pointed it out to Foster and that statue was carried out to it's location, though the fountain would still have to be built. Ilena suggested that maybe several years from then, they could put in a gazebo near by it for afternoon teas. Obi was content with whatever she wanted.

The eagle he wanted in the greeting room, and she acquiesced. It would be a grand art piece to show to the guests who might come to be formally greated. Obi looked at the panthers and then looked at Ilena. "For some reason, I want to ask if this is the piece you were going to give to me?"

Ilena smiled at him. "It is."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "Thank you. It's very beautiful, and makes me think of you." Very quietly he whispered in her ear, "...And what I want to do to you." Ilena shivered and drew in a breath. Spots of color appeared on her cheeks. His eyes sparkled but he looked away obediently so that she could recover at least a little. "This one goes in the master's office," he told the men who were waiting to move it. "I'll come with you to show you where."

Ilena put her hand on his arm. "Wait a moment. Let me know where you want this one, first." She walked over to Robert's first statue he'd made to his high perfection standards and specifically to call her to him. Obi watched with anticipation. Ilena reached up and pulled the dust cover off the statue. Everyone in the hall who saw the front held their breath for just a moment. Ilena turned to look at Obi with a smile on her face and he was looking at two Ilena's.

There was his wife, and there she was hugging a child to her, his small arms not quite able to wrap around her. The look on her face was the tender look that Mother always had when she was comforting any of her Children. Surrounding her were other children of various ages and sizes holding onto her skirt or wrapping their small arms around her as best they could. Obi walked up to the statue and crouched down to touch a young child who was in a single long shift, one hand clenched in the statue Ilena's skirt, the other hand's thumb in it's mouth. The eyes looked slightly worried, yet the posture was done so masterfully as to show that the child was completely comfortable as long as the mother was to hand.

"Is that Obi?" asked Ilena. He started and looked up at her. She carefully crouched down next to him, mindful of her hip. "It is to me, now that I know Obi. At least, that's the child inside of Obi." She also reached out to touch and caressed the face of the child. Obi looked at her and the expression on her face matched the one on the statue. She looked back at him, took his hand and smiled at him. "I'm always here, with Obi," she said.

"I never sucked my thumb," protested Obi.

Ilena continued to smile. "I asked him about that. I thought it would have been better for the child to be reaching for a butterfly. He agreed, but he didn't want anything sticking out that could be broken off. I had to regretfully agree. Come see this one." She pushed off his arm and her cane and led him around to the back.

There he had to smile. There was a child playing peek-a-boo in the skirt of the mother, having pulled the skirt around both sides so that only the feet and lower part of the legs, the top of the head down to the nose, and a bit of hand clutching the skirt were showing. The eyes looked playful, not frightened and it made the viewer want to play the game with the child. He grinned at Ilena. "That is a most fun idea. I wish I was still small enough to do that."

Ilena nodded. "I like that it's a happy place for a real child to go to be comforted if they feel the need to hide."

Obi became sober for a reason he couldn't really define. He reached for Ilena and held her. After a brief moment of surprise, she held him in return and waited for him to recover. Finally he said to her. "It's a beautiful statue. I don't know how he managed to so perfectly put your image on it as he didn't see you more than twice, and that a long time before he sculpted it, but I'm glad to have the real Ilena." He pushed away from her enough to look into her face. "Where would you like to have it?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Obi. I'm uncomfortable with waking to my own image each morning, for all that I like the statue, so please not in the bedroom. ...And do not put me in a dark and dusty corner somewhere, but other than that I don't have much of a preference."

"Outside." It was Foster. Obi looked up at him. Every head in the hall was in agreement. Obi's expression went from surprised that others would want to express an opinion to a grin.

"Okay, but where?"

"Out front," Roald said.

Obi was surprised again, that a Child of the night would be expressive about it as well.

There were nods again. "With a garden around it." "And a pool to reflect it."

"Where everyone will have to go around it as they come into the courtyard." "Where I can sit and stare at it everyday."

Obi whipped around to see who had said that and stared at him affronted. "You have work to do. You can't daydream all day, or I'll have to hide it away." The very sad look he was given wasn't a tease. He sighed. "I won't, but seriously, it is only a statue. If it's going to cause problems we shouldn't put it out generally, but put it in a garden in the back where you can go privately to talk to her." He looked at Ilena.

She carefully made her way to that person and held them. "You know," she told him, "when I'm here, you can always make an appointment to see me, or come by when I'm in the office and available. That is one of your privileges of being here after all." She looked around at the rest of them. "You really don't have to go about talking to stone." Her expression was light, but her eyes were serious.

Foster stepped up. "Lord Obi, Lady Ilena, may we of the household decide and surprise you with the gift of a proper place for it? We'll try to have it placed and prepared by the time you come again."

Ilena looked at Obi, but it wasn't his statue. He shrugged, leaving it up to her. Ilena looked at Foster. "I should be grateful if a proper place could be decided upon, as long as it meets the requirements I've already said."

"Thank you, Lady Ilena," he bowed slightly.

"Ah, I should say," she hastened to add, "Robert says to please refrain from touching the face of the statue, lest it wear more quickly than the rest. Even though it is a hard stone, with enough touching it will still wear fairly quickly. I have found however, that most people who see it prefer to touch the child that matches their inner child, as Obi did."

Obi looked at her knowingly. "You're the child playing hide-and-seek in the back, aren't you?"

Ilena grinned back. "Of course. Even Robert admitted it."

Obi finally comprehended why his heart hurt to understand it that way. For him, she was still hiding and the thing that was hiding was a hard thing to hear. He turned away from her, not willing to let her see his pain, and walked around the statue further to look at the children on the far side of the one he had first gone to. On this side was an older child about of the pre-teen years. As he looked at the strong stance, the hand holding the hand of another younger child, he was struck that he knew this child as well. He turned at looked at Petroi, his eyes wide. Petroi bowed his head in acknowledgement. Obi looked at him a little longer, then stepped back to see the relationship between the older child and the younger one. The younger one was actually tugging on his hand, trying to escape from the group, an excited look on its face as if to say the world waited before it, wanting go.

"Did Robert know your story?" asked Obi of Petroi. Petroi held his finger to his mouth though he had his small smile. He would tell Obi later maybe, but not in this place.

There were a few other children, but Obi looked at the child that the statue Mother was hugging. Robert had used her signature hold, with the mother's hand in the child's hair, the other around his back, holding him to her. The child was holding on to her neck and had tears on its face. In looking at the other children, Obi noted this was the only one crying. That made sense to him. He could feel that Robert had put himself in as the crying child, but suspected he was one of the others as well. He looked them over, then found him. It was one about the age of four or five that was sitting at her feet, playing with rocks, stacking them and making designs with them on the ground. Obi smiled. That one reminded him of Ryuu, too.

He shook his head. "Well, we shouldn't leave it here in the hall at this end. Take it down to the main entry hall for now. Leave enough space for everyone to have a turn walking around it, since they all will." The men sitting around waiting stood and put their muscles to work one more time. "We'll take the other to the office now." He began to walk towards the office and Ilena followed him. "After lunch, will you place the other statues?" he asked her.

Ilena nodded. "Would you help me, so that it goes faster? Otherwise we may not get them all back in the house before we must go." Obi nodded.

When they arrived at the office, Ilena sat while Obi tried to figure out where to put the sculpture. It would be grand if everyone who came in to speak with him at the desk also had to see it, but he wanted to see it, too. Finally Ilena said, "Put it behind the desk, Obi."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because every time you look at it you have a face you should not show to your staff and guests. If you are turned away from the desk to see it, then that would be alright." Her hands were steepled in front of her face as she was resting her elbows on the arms of the chair she was in. Her eyes were watching him proprietarily.

"Ah, is that so?" he asked, slightly embarrassed. He had been telling the truth, though, when he had teased her. It truly wouldn't do to show that face in public if he wasn't hiding it sufficiently enough. "Well, then I'll follow your advice." He pointed to where he would have the statue placed and the men carried it there, then had to turn it until he was satisfied.

When the men left, Ilena asked them to bring the water statue up to the office as well. "We'll put that one where you may see it from the desk," she said. "It's a fine piece for an office of the Lord of the house." Obi was happy with that. "Twins, please stand at the door," she ordered. They went, closing the door behind them. Ilena turned to Petroi. "The final box is in here, isn't it?"

Petroi bowed, "Yes, Mistress Ilena, it is."

"Please retrieve it," she ordered.

They watched while he walked to the corner behind the desk and took out a panel of the wall low to the ground. He pulled out a box, set it on the floor, and replaced the panel. Bringing the box to Ilena, he set it in her lap, the latch facing her. She put her hand on it and faced Obi. "Petroi is my purchaser and my mouse that has brought the things here. Robert asked him for various differing stories about other Children so that he might know what children to put into the statue." Obi raised an eyebrow at Petroi.

"While I told him enough for a basic understanding of my story, I didn't give away any of the important details," Petroi reassured Obi.

"Because the relationship between Petroi and myself is unique, I asked that he include it," Ilena said, a little distractedly. She looked down at the box before her. "As I said earlier, these things are both my treasures and gifts to me, that I have collected to be the dowery I bring with me, provided by my Family and by my own means as is appropriate." She looked back up at him and her eyes went far away. There was a knock at the door, and it was opened to admit the statue that had been sent for. Ilena paused while Obi decided where to place it and the deliverers had gone again.

She gestured for Obi to come close. "The statues, furnishings, and house linens are for the house. The clothing, which I will present to you after they have been sufficiently cleaned and dried, are for you and I and our children. These," she indicated the box she held, "are the required decorations. Some of them have come from my artisans, including the one who made Princess Shirayuki's necklace. Some we have brought out of Selicia and are family heirlooms, meant to be worn at our official announcement when I am accepted by the Wistals."

Obi held his breath. Given the value of what he'd seen before, he could well imagine what value that one box held. "We'll take this box back with us when we go and see that it's protected appropriately, though I think there could be no safer place than this house. There's no helping it, however, for we will need it there. If we're done with the official formalities after that one time, we'll bring it back here, but I suspect we will need it again. I'm actually sad it may be that some of these will only see the light of day once in our lifetimes. Many of them are beautiful and hold great meaning to me."

Ilena lifted the lid off the box and set it aside. Laying inside, on the top, was the medallion of her station and birth that Petroi had carried with him and shown to Zen and his aides before the battle with Earl College. Obi looked at Petroi, but he showed no external sign. Obi held out his hand for it, and Ilena gave it to him, explaining it. Obi nodded. "Does Petroi have permission to use this as necessary?" he asked.

Ilena looked at Obi. "I asked him to carry it so that if he should have need of it, he would have it available. Also, it was the only way that I was able to be present there with you." Obi put it in his jacket pocket so that he could have her there also. She raised an eyebrow but did not complain.

Ilena handed out several sets of jewelry next - matching necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and hair pieces, all in colors that he knew would look radiant on her and must have been made specifically for her figure and size. She explained these were from the artisans. Obi carefully placed them in the lid of the box. She removed a cloth covered divider and set it next to her on the floor on its edge. Underneath was a deeper compartment, also cloth covered, but with individual compartments dividing it. In the center was a delicate crown of diamonds and lightly colored stones with pearls inset around it evenly. She reached in and pulled it out.

"This is the crown of my mother, the crown of the Second Princess of Clarines. Because Princess Shirayuki will be the First Princess, I'll wear this to the announcement, and to all other official functions it will be required at." She carefully set it to the side of the box and reached into the same compartment and pulled out a gold circlet set with rose gold roses with their centers being diamonds. "This was the crown of my father, and will be what you will wear, as it is no longer considered a crown of Selicia, except to myself and Petroi. It was with great difficulty that we obtained this before it could be melted down." She handed it to Obi and he took it with great trepidation and care. "Please put it on, Obi. We need to know if the size must be adjusted."

With very big eyes, that wanted to say 'no', he carefully put it on his head, centering it first. Ilena nodded at Petroi, and Petroi came up behind Obi and felt around it to see where it wasn't fitting right. He bent it carefully, then put it back on Obi's head. It seemed to fit perfectly, and to Obi its weight already seemed a representation of the weight he carried for Ilena's sake.

Ilena nodded. "The crowns are made heavy for that purpose, Obi, to remind the wearer of the weight of responsibility they hold to the people of their land. If possible, you should wear it enough to become accustomed to it. You will have a headache by the time the day ends, otherwise." He didn't want a headache, but wearing it frequently before the time he was supposed to didn't seem reasonable. He took it back off and handed it back to her. She put it back in the compartment for it, then put her crown back in. He saw it was because the circlet was just slightly bigger so the princess's crown slipped inside it.

Also in the compartments were various other badges and symbolic jewelry that would be worn on similarly formal occasions. She pointed to one small compartment and said, "These are the earrings and the ring of my mother that I will wear to the Wistal family luncheon that Princess Shirayuki will host. They are part of my proof of my claim for the Queen Mother will recognize them."

She also had the seal of her father and of her mother, though she said the former was of no use other than as a family heirloom. The latter she might use, but she might also not. When she had done with telling him all the pieces and their significance, and allowing him to hold and inspect the ones he would wear, she looked up at him. "The seal, circlet, ring, and medallion of the earl were also kept in this box until it was time to return them." Obi nodded, understanding. She held out her hand and he paused, then reluctantly pulled her medallion from his jacket and handed it to her. She placed it in a compartment in this lower level, then replaced the divider. He picked up the other jewelry made for her and she put them in the box. She asked for the lid and replaced it as well.

Turning to Petroi, she handed the box back to him. "Replace it until it's time to go," she instructed him.

"Master Obi," Petroi indicated he should go with him. Petroi showed him the mechanism to open the panel, replaced the box, and showed him how the panel should be put back in. Obi tapped the wall panel and the wall next to it. There was no difference in sound. Petroi smiled. "It's an easy thing for a thief to hide a thing from a thief, is it not?" Obi nodded. They returned to Ilena's side.

"May I know the story of how you came to have all of these items when you left Selicia with nothing but what was given to Leah by your father?"

"It was what was given to Leah by my father. There were a few coins in it to help us, but in the main it was these family items that he had given her. Only the crowns he couldn't fit in the bag and we had to retrieve." She nodded at Petroi.

"When I returned into the city just after we'd left and the Princess had ordered me to see to the avenging of her cousin, I gathered as many of my brother guards as I could find who had been in town on leave that day. I described the man who needed a payment of death for death and asked them to find him and take the Princess' revenge for her. They were ready to follow her will in the matter, for she'd already won their hearts long before. I also asked that if there was anything that could be found within the castle to help her remember her parents and their love for her, that if they could bring it out I would send for it when I could."

"When the heads of her parents were brought before the new king, their crowns were as well. One of the guards had managed to be hired on again as a guard for the new king by pretending he was also one who had fought against the old regime. The king demanded the crowns be melted down and the jemstones remade into a necklace for his lady queen. This faithful guard followed after the crowns as they were being taken away, and at his best possible moment took them and fled the castle, being hidden within the city until he could be spirited away by the other guards to a village closer to the border near Wilant."

"When I returned to Selicia a little over a year later, I passed through that village and recognized him. He gave me the news of the death of my Master and Mistress, and also of the man we had been ordered to kill. Then he pulled the crowns out of the place he'd hidden them and showed them to me. I was afraid to carry them into Selicia, so retrieved them on my way back out of the country and have kept them safe until this day, the same as I have the other regalia."

Obi nodded. "What of the regalia of the earl?"

Ilena grinned a wicked grin. "Was I not over all the house, and was it not all entrusted to me? Whenever did Marcovik need or see use of them? The only thing I was required to leave out was the seal, and that I carried with me at all times in the event that he should require it of me while we were away from Farmor. If ever he needed the circlet or medallion here at the castle, I would say I had packed it, and by the time we arrived here, I most certainly had."

Obi smiled a thin, hard smile. He enjoyed the wicked game as much as she had. "That does sound like a dangerous game, though, Ilena. If he had gone looking it would have been you that he punished for their lack."

Ilena shrugged. "I told him that the earl that was my uncle had gone into the treasure room to steal them and that I had moved them to a safer location. If he should have need of them, he could ask me and I would retrieve them for him. For the first few times, I did so that he would see that I had them safe. Then I removed them from the house and sent them to Petroi."

Obi folded his arms and shook his head. "Did they fight after that?"

Ilena smiled wickedly again. "Of course. I had hoped that I'd be rid of my uncle after that, but he managed to somehow smooth things over with Marcovik." She shrugged again. "It was disappointing, but not unexpected, I guess. He of course complained that I had made up the story, but by then Marcovik believed me over him on all such matters."

Ilena looked up at Obi, then held out her arms to him. He helped her to stand, walked her over to the couch and let her hold him until she was content, then he sat her in his favorite position where he could hold her leaning back against him and he made her sit still and converse pleasantly with him until lunch was called. It had been a difficult thing for her to uncover and present all of the things of her past.

After lunch, and a quick review of the house books, they kept very busy going through the remainder of the statues and statuettes and deciding where they would go. There was also the furniture to place, though most of it went into the bedroom and nursery, such as the rocking chair and the cradle, but a few pieces went to the office and the guest receiving room and the bedrooms reserved for guests. When the main pieces were placed, Obi took Petroi and Thayne to the kitchens to work on making the Selician dishes for dinner, leaving Ilena to finish with the rest.

As the delicious smells of new and strange dishes to the people of Clarines wafted through the house, the men hung the tapestry in the front hall and the ladies put the bed hangings and cloths on their bed and the guest bedroom's beds, and putting the reserved ones, for there were more than there were beds to put them on, back into the trunks in the attic. New curtains were hung in the windows as well that matched the bedclothes of the master bedroom, and a small round table was added to that room, as it had been made by the hand of a woodworker Ilena was particularly fond of. It was already dinner time by the time they were done. Ilena had the ladies take the clothing into the master bedroom and place them on the bed, to show them to Obi after dinner.

Dinner was a fun and rowdy affair. The people of Clarines ate more at the first to get their fill of foods they were used to, then left the remainder to sample. The three from Selicia, or of that descent, ate lightly at the beginning and happily ate their fill at the ending dishes. Ilena and Obi both complemented Petroi on his recipes, and Petroi cried to eat curry again, even if it did use Clarines seasonings in the main. He was almost disqualified from the competition for it though, as many of the Clarinees had cried at the second spicy dish to come out and dropped out for the heat. He had to explain publicly he was crying out of joy for eating something so delicious. Ilena's defense was all that saved him. As the dream they wished fulfilled, the three unanimously said that when they were there at Falcon's Hollow each dinner had to have at least one of the spicy foods prepared for them. Foster was happy to have that be his wish also. He had liked it all, too.

Included in the clothes Ilena showed to Obi were the dress and the uniform that they would wear at their announcement, though he was surprised they had already been done. There were also some formal clothing that they could wear to other formal functions that weren't quite as formal as the announcement. What embarrassed him were the clothes for whatever infants and children might be born to them. Leah reassured him that it was common and proper for the wife to bring with her clothes for the not-yet born heirs, as he accused Ilena of it being because of her long reaching plans, that she had already admitted to once before. He accepted Leah's word, making Ilena irritated, but when the clothes had been properly set in their places and the bed cleared, he made it up to her in that place until they fell asleep. He was amazed they'd managed to stay all the nights they were supposed to this time.


	34. The Counter Plan Begins

**CHAPTER 34 The Counter Plan Begins**

The wagon was loaded. It was good they'd brought a heavy-duty one with two horses. The statues were heavy enough to nearly equal half of the barrels they had brought with them, at least. They were also taking back the treasure box, a number of smaller stone works, a couple of wooden works, one of the trunks filled with pillows and quilts, the formal clothing also in the trunk, the four boxes of the family stories for Obi to read with the unabridged version of the household stories, the wheelchair, and the things they had brought with them other than the gifts they were leaving behind.

Ilena had asked Obi to sit in the wagon with her so that they could have a departmental meeting on the way back. Obi was sitting with his back to the front side of the wagon with the seat Henry and Marcus were in above him. Ilena was sitting facing him and sitting to his right, holding his hand, her right knee up and her left outstretched. She'd refused the more comfortable position in favor of exercising on the way, at least for now. Fenrier was tied to the back of the wagon, a little discontent. Leah and Grandfather were sitting at a little distance from Obi but also leaning against the same side he was and holding hands. It was cute to see them being publicly intimate in their small ways.

Ilena had been talking about the details of the upcoming plan to keep the Penchant house's operation from causing too much damage. They couldn't contain it - that was the job of Izana's operatives. Ilena just wanted to make sure that it's side effects were minimized. Her first concern was Zen's safety, followed by Shirayuki's, so his first job on arriving was to make sure that Zen's security was fully in place for the highest level of assassins that were surely to be employed, and she wanted to make sure that she understood what his plan would be to test it. She also wanted to make sure one more time that the full plan was understood and agreed upon. He finally took the hand he was holding and kissed it, since he couldn't reach anything else. She looked at him in surprise, having been interrupted in the middle of a sentence.

"Ilena," he said, "it will be all right. You will do well enough, because you are always trying hard and looking forward."

Ilena frowned. "Yes, I know, but it's that there are still so many things I don't know about this."

"You don't like to have so many unknowns," Obi stated, and she nodded, "but I know that you are very intelligent. I'll be with you. Together we'll be able to deal with them. We both have the past to help us now in the present. To think about it too hard now, when there are things to learn when we arrive, isn't good if we show the wrong face for the not knowing."

Ilena sighed and ran her hand through her hair, resting her elbow on her knee. She closed her eyes and considered herself. She didn't really like what she was seeing, it looked like from her sour look. Obi tipped his head, watching her. This was an Ilena Obi hadn't seen before, one that was unsure in the face of the unknown and that which she considered difficult. She was always so sure, always seemed to find nothing difficult.

Her hand slipped in his until she had slipped her fingers to interlace between his and clasp his hand. Her eyes opened finally and she looked into his. "I'm sorry Obi," she said. "I'll trust my partner." He smiled at her. She was also very good at reaching the right understanding. "Please continue to take care of me." Obi tugged on her hand. Ilena sighed, then allowed herself to be cajoled into his arms. He held her, enjoying the quiet ride while holding his partner and wife who needed his comfort and strength. It would be a new thing, for them to work together as partners finally. He was looking forward to it.

-o-o-o-

"Zen, I need to return these documents to the library. I'll return shortly." Aiden rose from his desk and walked out the door. Zen barely nodded, busy with his own work.

As he was walking out, there was a muffled exclamation. Within a half-minute, there was a knock on the door and it was opened by one of the assistants from the Rosebud office. "I'm sorry to disturb, but Mister Tairn, one of the stacks of reports from this morning was not set on the desk well and has been knocked off the table. We aren't able to place all of the papers correctly. Will you please be willing to come and help us sort through them? We're so sorry." The assistant was desperate and extremely apologetic, wringing his hands.

Tairn stood, not happy, but he nodded. "There's nothing else to be done, then. I'll come. Zen, I'll return shortly." Zen waved his hand absently.

"Ah!" Dane cried just as the door was closing after Tairn. Zen looked up at him, concerned. "Ah, sorry, Zen." He was holding his finger. "I've been clumsy and cut myself trying to get this cord cut for the report to the Dunbury garrison."

Zen sighed. "Go and see to it. It's better to get it treated immediately. Shirayuki could probably do it for you, if she's in her office."

Dane nodded and apologized as he headed out the door. Zen shook his head and went back to his work. It looked like it was going to be one of those days.

Suddenly he felt the presence of someone he didn't recognize behind him. He immediately dropped, slipping to his left as the presence was slightly to his right. Something swooshed over his shoulder and thumped into the back of his chair. There were twin steps and the person behind him froze.

"Don't move!"

"You may move, Regent. We have him restrained."

Zen rose from his crouching position to look at his assailant. Black eyes glittered at him. Zen sighed and looked beyond Petroi to the balcony. Obi was just entering through the doors, Thayne behind him. Obi was not smiling.

"I'm glad that you're protecting yourself, Master. ...But you two, that was unacceptably slow." He was addressing the guards that Zen had placed on the inside of the french doors for just such attacks. He'd already figured out that if Obi was entering his office this way, any good assassin would as well. "Petroi is equal to a thief by training, and therefore only a passable assassin. The assassins we are expecting, Master would not have sensed before he was dead. It's only because he was able to dodge that he is still acceptably alive now, not that Petroi was going to kill him. When you are off-duty, go and practice against faster and quieter enemies so that you stop them before they have taken more than the first step into the room. I'll send a couple to help you."

Zen glanced at his chair. There was nothing there. Petroi lifted his hand, showing him the edge of it. He had merely used his hand, though that would have been enough to crush his windpipe, preventing him from calling out for help and ultimately ended in his suffocation, even if a second blow didn't come. He didn't think Petroi would have actually damaged him, but the thud on his chair did make him wary. "Are you back, Obi?" he asked, still a little suspicious. He really hadn't liked being attacked, even if it was a test.

"Yes, Master. A bit ago. I'm sorry for the unannounced testing." Obi's eyes said that he wasn't really, except that he knew Zen was likely angry.

"Shall I have the lot of you banished from the balcony, or perhaps a night in the prison?"

Obi shrugged. "Whatever suits you, Master."

Zen stared at him. "If you knew you would get punished, then why did you do it?"

"Because the Director of Intelligence desired to understand what level of protections from her department were going to be necessary for the duration of the current situation."

Zen put his head in his hand and sighed. Was Ilena already going to be difficult?

"Can Petroi be allowed to breathe a bit?" Obi asked.

Zen looked back at Petroi, then waved the soldiers back. They moved back one step, still suspicious, but it was enough to take the points of their spears off the back of his neck. "I think I'll have him move to the balcony at least," Zen said.

The soldiers moved slowly back as Petroi carefully turned to face them, then walked slowly out of the Rose office to stand at the far side of the balcony, waiting for Obi. "Why did you use Petroi?"

"You don't know him yet," Obi said practically. "You would have recognized me. Thayne isn't trained to stealth, so wasn't useful for this test." Zen nodded. That made sense. Obi looked at him. "Why did you allow all of your aides to leave you alone in the room, Master?" Zen raised his eyebrows. Obi was scolding him. "Two castle guards who can't see who is coming, even if they are nicely hidden to surprise whomever is coming in, is not sufficient to protect you, as you have seen. You must be more aware of yourself. Just because you like to be nice, and let your aides be nice, that doesn't mean you should allow them to leave your side." Petroi was nodding out on the balcony. Knowing what he had seen standing behind Ilena, Zen knew he had a right to have a say.

Zen relaxed. "I'm sorry, Obi. I'll be more aware from now on."

Obi looked at him a moment longer, then turned to the guards. "If you're going to hide, turn sideways at least. You'll see the toes come through the door, but if you're paying attention, you'll see the shadow first."

The door opened and Dane walked back in. "Ah, Obi! Welcome back," Dane said.

Obi looked at him and pointed to a place in front of him. "Stand here." Dane did so. "Thayne, go retrieve Tairn and Aiden." Thayne walked out the main door, standing in the hallway with the door open still. He called for Tairn, who looked up at him in surprise, then excused himself from the mess in the Rosebud office to return to the Rose office. Obi had him stand next to Dane. Thayne looked down the hallway the same direction Aiden would have gone. After a moment, he turned and motioned to the door and Aiden came walking back in, a confused look on his face. His eyebrows raised as he saw the additional people in the room. Obi asked him to come stand next to Tairn. Thayne returned to the room, closing the door behind him. He stood behind the three aides.

Obi looked the three over, his arms still crossed from when he had scolded Zen. "Thank you for helping us test the defenses of the Regent against the expected assassins." He looked at them significantly and they paled. "In the world of excellent assassins, he is dead already." They looked weak. Tairn turned to Zen, bowed and apologized. Aiden and Dane followed his example.

"I have already asked Master to please be more aware of himself. I will ask you the same. We can't afford this laxness during this time, and perhaps not ever again. At all times at least one of you should remain with him while he is in this office. You already understand that there should always be at least two with him out of the office. Do not forget either requirement again. I should hate to have to assign to him four guards from the garrison at all times in his presence to watch him from the four quarters. Such restraints upon him make him very grumpy." They looked sufficiently scolded as they nodded their understanding.

Obi turned back to Zen. "Master, these are the recommendations of the Department of Intelligence. That your desk be moved to one or the other sides of the room so that your back is not the closest thing to either door. It would be better if it were the side where the main door is not opened towards you for a knife to be thrown through it at you. That you approve guards from the department to be assigned to the roof over the Rose office and its wing to prevent any assassins from coming in by way of the balcony in the first place. You have already placed guards in position where we were going to recommend they be placed, thank you. That you increase the number of guards surrounding the courtyard by half again, but only with those soldiers who are of the greatest trustworthiness." Obi paused. "Also, though we understand that you do not like the restriction, we would also recommend that you add at least two additional guards to your person when you leave this office and your personal quarters. Guards from the garrison are sufficient until this time has passed, and we recommend the same for Mistress."

Zen nodded. "I had already been considering the last, but you think for Shirayuki also?"

"This would be a bad time to allow your goal to come under attack from an outside enemy."

Zen considered it. "I'll take the recommendations of the Department of Intelligence under advisement. I will take the guards on the roof as soon as you can get them, and ask that from now on if you're going to come by that way that you announce yourselves before entering, rather than waiting for someone from inside to notice you."

Obi bowed, "Yes, Master." He raised an eyebrow questioningly and Zen nodded. Obi turned to the aides again. "From this time, when you accompany Master to his personal quarters, see that you personally search it before allowing him to be alone. Under the bed and chairs, behind curtains, and in his wardrobe are particularly important places to check."

"Obi," Zen protested, "the room has no windows and two guards on it and two guards at the only door to the wing. How would anyone get into it?"

"Nonetheless, Master, it must be done. Your person is too important to leave to the hand of chance and laziness." As Zen opened his mouth to protest again, Obi's eyes darkened. "You will please remember who you're looking at." Zen closed his mouth and swallowed. Right. Obi was from the world the assassins were coming from. If he said it was possible, it probably was. "You will also please remember that it is not necessary for an assassin to be present to kill you. Please beware of any liquids left for you in the room, and check your bedding thoroughly before entering your bed, even if it looks undisturbed. I and my people will come and search your room daily for anything that may have been left to harm you. We will do the same for Mistress, and her guards will receive the same orders to search her room before she is left in it."

"Obi! That room is in your own wing!" Zen really couldn't take it.

Obi looked at him soberly. "We are maintaining the same level of vigilance in our offices as well, Master." Zen stared at him with his mouth open. After a moment he shook his head and closed his mouth.

"Will these precautions be necessary after my brother's operation is completed?" Zen was fuming.

"We will continue to maintain them until we are sufficiently satisfied that there are no remaining operatives in the castle and gradually decrease them, though the basic security measures should always remain." Obi looked significantly at the aides. They gave indications they understood they would have to maintain proper vigilance, and he looked at Zen, looking for the same understanding. Zen gave a curt nod.

"Thank you, Master," Obi said, uncrossing his arms and bowing. When he rose he went into relaxed parade rest, his hands clasped behind him. Zen raised his eyebrow. Obi had come to report as well. Considering Obi had just made him angry, he wasn't sure it was a good time, but likely Obi had other duties he needed to get to and didn't have much choice about the timing.

Zen waved his hand at the three aides and Aiden and Dane returned to their desks. Tairn hesitated, then asked if he could go and see if the Rosebud office had managed to correct their error. Zen allowed it. They would be finding it difficult to work there if they hadn't. Zen looked at his desk and the door to the balcony, suddenly understanding just how unprotected he was there. He would rather be able to see who would be coming in first also. He looked at Thayne and Petroi, deciding their punishment. "You two can move my desk and chair while I talk to Obi." They bowed slightly and Zen led Obi to the corner of the room out of the way of their work.

"What is it?" Zen asked Obi, facing him, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

"If it's okay with Master, I'll summarize the important parts, rather give a full report," Obi said respectfully.

"Fine," Zen said shortly.

Obi explained what had happened when Ilena had tried playing the steward to his lord and then fainted in reaction to what he'd done. "In the past, she hasn't had such a reaction when we were in those roles. I asked Petroi and Leah later and she was treated in such a way by the Lord of Tarc and later by her uncle, who came from under his tutelage."

Zen raised his eyebrow. "You think it's related to the key?"

Obi nodded. "I asked Leah and Petroi to also tell me of anything else that had happened between Ilena and the Lord of Tarc that I might accidentally stumble upon and cause other reactions such as this one. I was told, 'braids', 'chains and metal bracelets', and that if she was forced to an action she did not want to perform, particularly by manipulation, she would react with violence. I don't know the basis for the braids. I was told the chains and metal bracelets is because she was punished after she stole the horse. Her violence against being manipulated against her will is naturally easy to understand from her hatred of the Lord of Tarc."

Obi shifted slightly. "She was beginning to display the same signs as before, of being impatient to speak on the topic of the question. Following the example from before, I commanded her to be still about Tarc and focus on the current goals only. So far this has calmed her, but there may be trigger points along the way from now. I'll be watching to command the answers to rest as needed." Zen nodded. That was a good thing, if it could continue to work.

Obi hesitated, presaging a change in topic. "There's another thing related to locks. For the second time, I have felt like a door has locked behind me. The first time was when I gave myself to Ilena. I likened it at the time to having the fetters locked about me. This time it was when she formally gave to me Petroi and Thayne to follow after me and I accepted them for the remainder of the time I live. This time it felt like a door clicking closed, locking as it did so. Also, this time, I looked to her as it happened and she was the falcon for a brief time, then when she returned to looking at me, she seemed to not know anything had happened during that time. It seemed odd enough that I felt Master should hear of it."

Zen considered what Obi had said. Perhaps if it had just been his feelings, it wouldn't mean much, but if she had reacted to it, then not understood she had, that was definitely significant. "Was this before or after your scolding?"

"After."

"You've closed her lips, but she's still watching. She will still leave clues behind." Zen sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She would fight it, it seemed. He wondered how long they had before even ordering silence would not work. "It's clicking because it's pieces being moved into their places on her board, as chess pieces will click when placed on the marble board. When you feel it again, take note and tell me. In this particular thing, she needs to have you guarded by them without reservation. Likely the three of you will be moved on her board all together from here as if one piece. We won't understand her reasoning for it until we allow her to tell us, so it's not important at this time, but if enough can be collected I may be able to piece it together. Certainly, she wants you protected very much as her special person. As I've calculated before, you stand between her and the Lord of Tarc." His hand returned to his pommel.

Obi nodded, then hesitated again. Zen waited. "Do you remember Robert's story?"

Zen thought about it. "The stoneworker?"

Obi nodded. "He's a master stonecarver, and all his apprentices are now master as well, save young Peter who may never be. I've learned this past day where she kept all of the works that were purchased from him for her." Zen raised his eyebrows. "She has collected more than works of stone and householders. She has also collected artisans - stonework, woodwork, needlework, and others, all of them masters and for all of them she has found and given the best of apprentices from all of Clarines. They are also now all masters in their own right."

Zen was amazed. "What for?"

"To create for herself a dowry to bring with her to her Consort, sufficient for her station." Obi was a bit embarrassed. "It's made me feel very much out of her league, Master. If you will please come to visit the office tomorrow, she will show you what we've brought back with us, which is not even a small portion of what's at Falcon's Hollow, though it is among the best of the items. You may wish to set aside a time to come and see what now is decorating Falcon's Hollow. It will be well worth the visit, I can promise you."

"Hoh? Well, I shall surely at least come to the office tomorrow. It's time for the regular meeting after all. Though it seems an odd thing that she found such a thing important."

Obi shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't understand it either, Master, but she has done it, and over the course of many years."

Zen nodded musingly. Obi paused and shifted one more time. Zen sighed to himself. She was certainly a busy woman, if Obi was on to a fourth topic after only two days and three nights. "Last night Grandfather and Leah approached Ilena and I and announced their intentions to be husband and wife. We will announce it to the Family later this evening at the usual information passage time." Dane put his head back down, having jerked up in surprise at the news. He knew he needed to be obedient and keep quiet about it.

"This has brought up again the complicated mess the aide's wing is becoming. I wish to ask Master to consider alternatives for us. We now have mostly pairings. Even Dane and Tairn could be considered such, the same as Henry and Marcus, and Thayne and Petroi. Only Rio is now single in this consideration, because very soon Mistress will not be. Also, it's my personal opinion that moving the offices of the Department of Intelligence to be closer to Master would be of benefit. Ilena is enjoying her freedom and isn't in agreement yet."

Zen could see Obi had worded it that way on purpose, probably wanting him to side in favor of the move of the office. "I'll consider it, Obi, though it will need to stand until the matter with Shirayuki is settled."

"Of course, Master," Obi inclined his head. "I've set things as best possible for now."

Zen looked over at Tairn and Dane. Tairn had returned not too long after checking on the Rosebud office. "Sons of Malkin, how go your own candidate searches?"

They looked up at him. Tairn was calm, Dane's face a bit twisted in consternation.

"Father says negotiations are almost completed and the visitations will begin soon. They are still trying to agree upon whether they will be sooner here at the castle, or if they will wait until we are able to return to the earldom." Tairn's voice was smooth and as calm as his face.

Zen looked to Dane. "Father is suspicious again after hearing that Earl Sieran's Captain is now his wife. The lady I would prefer is also one of Mother's Children, though she has had nothing to do with it other than that until now. She is not of high enough station for Father, even though I am the second son, and her father is not particularly likeable so Father doesn't want to have to have him as a father-in-law to me. So we are still in argument at this time."

Obi looked at Dane over his shoulder. "Maybe you should ask Mother to get involved anyway, then." Zen nodded agreement.

Dane shook his head. "I don't want to have their goodwill towards each other severed."

Obi and Zen shrugged. He would do what he willed.

"Well, that will also help me to plan what can be done. Thank you," Zen said to them both. To Obi he said, "I'll work on it. I was already considering it for Mitsuhide and Kiki."

Obi nodded, then straightened to a more formal pose. Zen straightened as well. "Thank you, Obi. There is one piece of business I have with you also." He walked over to his desk and Obi followed him. He pulled out four new castle identifications and handed them to his sworn man. "These are the tags that deputize your four so they may carry steel openly. I'll let you and Ilena give them in my name."

Obi's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Master. This will help greatly as well. We'll set guards over your office when we leave here. Ah," he looked into Zen's eyes, "have you learnt how to prevent the buzzing yet?"

Zen narrowed his eyes. "Yes. And now the chatter is very distracting."

"Ah, that's also fixable, Master," Obi said. "Close your ears to it."

Zen scowled at him. "And how do I do that?"

Obi looked confused. "Aahhh...I don't know how to explain that." He looked brightly at Zen as he turned to the balcony where Thayne and Petroi had returned after their chore. "Perhaps Dane can explain it for you." They were gone.

Zen looked at Dane. He had his hand to his eyes and was quietly cursing Obi. Zen sighed. "Well, Dane if you can figure out how to help me make the world quiet again when I need it to be, you can let me know it. Consider it your punishment for participating in their plan willingly."

Dane dropped his hand and stared at him. "What?"

"You forgot to bandage the correct finger." He sat down to his chair, feeling uncomfortable in the new location until he remembered that it was better than death. He was able to settle back down to working after that thought.

Dane looked at his hands and tried to figure out which finger he had shown Zen was injured versus which one he had actually bandaged, sure he had done the right one. Then, seeing Zen's amused look, he realized he'd been had. He put his head in his hand shaking his head. "You are already as good as Mother, Zen," he said.

"She is still two years too early, Dane," he said distractedly.

"Mmm...be careful, Zen, she likes those kinds of challenges. She may make the difficult time even more difficult just to see if you can keep up." Everyone looked up. Aiden was smiling at Zen, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers.

Zen narrowed his eyes at Aiden. "Who are you really, Aiden?"

"Only Marquis Aiden, Zen," he answered mildly.

"That hasn't answered my question," Zen said cooly.

"Mmm...Zen...," Tairn said cautioning him. Zen looked at him. "If you believe that Aiden is more than he is, then Mother is already ahead of you, since she recommended him as a neutral party and you accepted it."

Zen stared at him, then slumped his chin into his hand. "I yield, for now." He went back to his work, ignoring the rest of them. Dane and Tairn glanced at Aiden. He smiled briefly at them and also went back to work. They looked at each other. In the end, they agreed with Zen. Aiden was very likely more than he said he was. However, he could also just be an old man with the wisdom of years. It was very difficult to tell from the perspective of youth, and that was his edge. He grinned to himself. It was rather fun to be in an office of young people who tried very hard to do their best. Dane was right about that - when Mother gave to someone, enjoyment was often the result.

-o-o-o-

While Obi was delivering the treasure box to the heavily guarded treasure room and registering it there as owned by Ilena, then testing the security at Zen's office, Ilena had her own chores to be doing. She drove the wagon and horses to the stables. There, she spent the precious but important time to get to know the head of the stables. By the time she was done there, she'd sweet talked a pony out of him, and received permission to house it, at least temporarily, in the courtyard of the Cat gate, with a personal stable boy to take care of it twice daily, including feeding, watering, and proper waste removal. After she left, riding it with only a bridle, the head of the stables did pause to wonder if that was really less work than just taking it to her every evening to ride, but let it go because she was already gone. He called up a stable boy, one of her Children unbeknownst to him, assigned him the task of taking care of the pony, then forgot the whole thing until he one day much later saw that same pony and wondered how it had come to be in his stables.

Once Ilena had taught the pony how she communicated, which was very much the same way it did, they got along well. It was also confused with the new living arrangements for a while, but eventually settled down and was content to graze in the small confines and take her on rides once a day in the evenings, even though on occasions she did some crazy stunts. Ilena made her promise not to tell, though, and she was content to be obedient, not that anyone would have listened to her anyway.

Ilena's second errand was to find Shirayuki and her guards to give them the same instructions as Obi was giving to Zen. She had wanted to have an excuse to see Shirayuki also, feeling it was her turn. Plus she needed to see how Princess Shirayuki was doing after over two days on her own. Ilena looked at the pharmacy first. When Shirayuki wasn't there, she was awarded points. Ilena hadn't minded she was there after her test. She was, however, afraid that the previous pharmacist might have reverted, not having anyone to mind her at all. Ilena did hope she would eventually get some time in her daily regimen to spend at the pharmacy. She knew Shirayuki loved the work and she didn't want to take it completely from her.

Of course, Ilena didn't need to look for Shirayuki at all, not when she could have asked and been told it. She was also beginning her investigation. The more ground she covered with her own two feet plus cane, the more she could see what was going on behind the scenes with the people she needed to identify by sight. They hadn't come in the castle under the names she knew them by, after all. They all knew who she was and that she wasn't so dense as to let them stay if they used the names she knew. Ilena also needed to see what Izana's people were doing and how they had set themselves in the castle. That would let her know better what the plan was.

After wandering the castle for the first time since she had been brought, getting pleasantly lost countless times, refusing to ask even Marcus and Henry for directions, only the names of the wings she was in, she had a good idea of the map and of how things had been set up by both sides. She was pleased to see it didn't look like Zen was a target at the moment, nor Shirayuki. It seemed to be house against house, though why it had to be fought out in the castle she had no idea. That meant she didn't believe it. She would keep digging deeper and over time it would come to light.

Finally, when she had stopped to rest again in a relatively quiet area, Marcus complained to her, saying that now that she had gone around Shirayuki on purpose four times, wasn't it time to fulfill her other duty, and go to her?

Ilena patted Marcus' hand like she were a doddering old woman trying to console a young grandson who had to take care of her though she couldn't remember his name and kept calling him by his father's name. She gave him the same kind of smile, too. His forehead twitched and Henry took over. He could play that game better, but after finally getting her to agree to go and her slow actual progress, he was almost ready to call in Obi. Then he smacked himself in the head. "If you want Master Obi to be there with you, just call him already, Mother," he sighed.

"Oh, is that what it is?" Ilena asked, still playing absent mindedness. "Well, then, go ahead, I guess."

They looked at each other, and Marcus, who was already done, did it. _Master Obi, Mistress Ilena has already gotten into character and will not go to see Mistress Shirayuki until you are present._

 _Oh, has she already figured out the state of things, then?_ Obi replied, his voice getting stronger as he talked. He was upon them fairly quickly.

"Have you already been following us?" accused Marcus.

"Mmm...for the last little while, since I was done with Master and finished setting up the guard watch over his office." Obi was also sounding distantly distracted and Marcus twitched again. But Obi was instantly paying attention to him. "It's so bad for Marcus already? That is surprising."

"He has less patience than Henry," Ilena was looking back at them, a mild expression on her face. "But it was Henry that suggested it in the end, just as he reached the end of his patience."

"Heeh. Henry, too? Well, then that's it, isn't it? I'll feed you an orange tonight." Ilena's face lit up.

"You bet on it?!" Marcus was slightly explosive and even Henry looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry," Ilena said gently. "It's for two reasons." They looked at her, wondering what she meant. "I did need to practice it, but it's also to test the two of you. I think you haven't passed, but I will hear your determination. Can you stand to follow me all day, and not give it away, if I will be like this and worse the entire time?"

Marcus shuddered but looked very sad. Henry looked very sad. "But it makes us feel like you don't want us, Mother," Henry said for the both of them.

"I do want you, Henry and Marcus, but I want you in the office, or running for me, not following me. Only Obi until this is done."

"What about Petroi and Thayne," pouted Marcus in true sibling rivalry whine.

Ilena looked at Obi. Obi answered cautiously. "They will watch from a distance, but only at certain times. The remainder of the time they will also be in the office or on guard at other places."

"You already know I expect to have the enemy distracting me." Ilena said to the Twins. "The elder two will be my eyes and ears where the real things are taking place. This leaves things undone in the office. I need you to help your Sisters take care of things there while we take care of things in here. Will you please go, now that you understand how difficult this is going to be?"

Marcus looked hurt and angry. Henry was definitely hurt, but he was obedient and kept Marcus in line. "Yes, Mother," they bowed and took off in their usual fashion of doing everything with great speed.

After they left, Ilena walked up to Obi and put her head in the middle of his chest, resting herself there. Very quietly she said, "This part is definitely harder than I would like it to be."

Obi wrapped his arms around her and held her head to him. "They will forgive you, Ilena," he said, then leaning down to kiss her temple, he whispered, "All of you played your parts well. It's sufficient. Hold them later tonight if you need to be comforted." Ilena nodded and rested in him for a little longer, until she had the strength to continue.

-o-o-o-

They found Shirayuki in the library. She went there for comfort when she wasn't at the pharmacy. It was allowable because there were many other people there. She just had to remind herself to not get lost in reading a book, but to find people to approach. She had also just learned, just before her test, how to be approachable. That was more difficult to learn, but was important. For her it was particularly so since it meant she didn't have to work quite so hard to meet people. Persons now would stop and talk to her. She was getting the feeling that another person was about to and was trying to not wish they wouldn't, when the voice that did interrupt her was one she knew already.

"Mistress Shirayuki, here you are."

Shirayuki looked up in surprise. "Ah, Ilena! Oh, and Obi, too! Have you returned?"

They bowed to her. "Yes, we have, Mistress, and I have been looking for you. I'm afraid I got turned around several times, though, as this was my first time to really explore the castle." Ilena smiled at her.

"Ah, was there something you needed me for?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes, we would like to speak to you about your new security requirements, now that there are spies that I can do nothing about and we believe assassins are wandering about as well."

Shirayuki frowned. Ilena was not speaking quite in her normal way. She looked at Obi. He shrugged. Shirayuki narrowed her eyes. Obi had warned her Ilena was going to get difficult because of their plan. She wondered if this was the beginning of it. Obi sighed and nodded. Shirayuki's eyes widened. Obi had answered the question she had not asked out loud, she was sure of it. "Ah, well, I could certainly be available. Shall we go to my office?" Shirayuki stood.

"No, that isn't necessary," Ilena said, waving off the offer. "I've already walked more than I should have looking for you. We can say it here and then I shall go and rest as I ought."

Shirayuki nodded, but wasn't sure it really should be discussed in the middle of a library. "Well, let's go outside and begin the walk to your office then, shall we?"

Ilena frowned and was about protest when Obi shifted and put his hand on Ilena's back. She turned to him slightly, then relented. "If you wish it, Mistress Shirayuki." He removed his hand, putting it behind him again with the other.

Shirayuki led them out of the library and into the walkways that would eventually lead to their wing. Ilena spent the walk back to the aide's residential wing and the Intelligence offices telling her all the things the Department of Intelligence was going to do to ensure her safety and all the things she would have to do and put up with. Shirayuki frowned. Ilena had also not been so directly ordering for some time, and she kept looking at Ilena with a confused, worried expression on her face, until the requirements got onerous. Then she began to argue back. It hadn't come to dismissal by the time they got back, but it was nearing it. When they entered the wing, Ilena made one more comment, then she and Obi both grabbed one of Shirayuki's hands each and pulled her into the Intelligence office, their fingers over their mouths, telling her to be quiet. Her two guards followed them into the office.

"Princess Shirayuki," Ilena said in her very normal tone of voice, "I apologize for making you angry just now. It was necessary because we would like you to announce, if anyone asks, that you have dismissed me from your service temporarily, until I can behave properly again." She handed Shirayuki the written plan she had given to Zen before they left. "Here is the plan. Please read it and then we will talk again."

Shirayuki looked at her, not sure if she should be angry, upset, or relieved that it was not what Ilena had actually become. Finally she looked back down at the folder in her hand and began reading. She should at least know what was in it before she opened her mouth again.

Ilena walked over to Obi again, now leaning heavily on her cane. As he held her he called Marcus and Henry down. They came and gave Ilena hugs and reassurances that they were okay and not really mad at her, but rather they had chosen to 'give up' early because she had already walked too much and really had needed to come back and rest. Then they teased her lightly for caring a little too much. Shirayuki listened to their exchange with half her brain, wondering what it was that they meant.

The plan, of course, explained some of it to her. When she was done, she closed the folder and looked at Ilena. "You know, if I had known this was the plan before hand, I would have refused it," Shirayuki said. "Why did Zen approve it - at least I assume he has?"

They nodded. "He has," Obi said. "He's done it because he's sending a message, because he does not want the agent from Selicia that is already in the castle to take Ilena from him, and because he wants, like Ilena, for the lords of the castle to learn why he has given Ilena to Obi and to agree with it."

"But this…," Shirayuki held out the folder in dismay. "It's damaging to Ilena. Even already she's in pain from it."

Obi, Henry, and Marcus smiled. "That's why when we are here we will give her extra support, and why I'll stand with her as her partner very closely during this time," Obi said. "When it's over, we'll help her to rebuild what had to be torn down. In this you can be the most help, for you can show to the people of the castle that she has been learning quickly after her time of 'punishment'.

Shirayuki considered Ilena carefully. She set the plan down on the table and walked to Ilena. Very deliberately, she put her arms around her friend and supporter. "I'll help you, Ilena. I want you to be able to stay with us, too. I've already promised Zen I would do it, a long time ago. If this plan will help you to remain where you and he wants you to remain, I will do it."

Ilena hugged her back gently, though in surprise at Shirayuki's unexpected display of affection and concern, then looked at her with a smile. "Princess Shirayuki, they are still teasing me. It won't be so difficult after today. It's just that today I must make the people I love appear angry with me, and my Mother's heart finds that difficult. I don't care what the others think of me, truly. It only matters to me what they believe in the end."

Shirayuki stepped back in surprise and blinked. "Ah, that is so like you, Ilena. To be soft for us, and hard to everyone else. I'm not sure that's a good thing either."

Ilena laughed lightly. "If it were not so, I would not be half so effective at my position. Please think nothing of it, and don't worry. If you play your part, it will be sufficient."

Shirayuki thought on it, trying to reconcile the confusing matter. "So when I'm out again, I'm to appear still angry with Ilena and say I have released her from service until she has reformed. Any complaints are to go to Zen because she then reverts back to being his. But whenever I come here to the wing, I may come to you. Is all this correct?" They nodded at her. "And what about all the security measures? Were they fabrications intended to make me angry?"

They shook their heads, becoming serious. "Mistress," Obi answered her, "we must put into place stringent security measures for this time. There really are excellent assassins in the castle. We don't wish to have the path that we protect end suddenly and very badly. Master and yourself will be undergoing these security measures, the same as we in this office will be, so that we may all come out the other side with our lives still intact. We know it's a great inconvenience and are sorry, but it is necessary."

Shirayuki sighed. She really hadn't wanted that to be the answer, but from her reading of the plan, it had seemed that they would answer that way. "Very well, I shall attempt to bear with it, but it seems to me this is very bad timing."

"In what way?" asked Ilena.

"I do not have Zen to reassure me for another week beginning tomorrow. I'm beginning to feel the strain of not being able to communicate with him on a regular basis. To not be able to also talk about this very important thing, and to not be able to turn to you outside of this room, will likely make me...testy, if it will go on too long. I do hope that doesn't make me fail my test." She smiled wryly when she used the term to describe Ilena on herself.

"We're sorry," Ilena said, "but the timing was decided by King Izana. There was nothing to be done about it. I do hope you'll turn to those you can at this time, including Maria, Darla, and Leanna, and even Delia if you will. This will be a good time to begin to create the stronger bonds between them you'll need in the end if you will have them by your side."

Shirayuki considered it. It was true that if she had friends by her side, it would help her. If she wanted those four to be her friends when she was Princess, forging those bonds would be helpful now. She nodded. "I'll attempt to take care to watch myself. If it gets too bad, I'll come back here."

"That is good," Ilena smiled at her. "Please call to me anytime you can't bear it and I will come to you here." She moved to sit to rest her hip and motioned to Shirayuki to join her. "Will you tell me how these past days have been for you?"

Shirayuki sat and explained that she had been busy picking up her next project in greater earnestness, now that she was freer with her time. She'd been going to the library more frequently in order to meet with a few of the young lords and Leanna, and sometimes Maria, to discuss governmental policies and their purpose when they were instituted and their current validity, ostensibly as part of their studies to becoming court officials themselves. When she, or the group, had questions, she would go and find one or more of several of the older lords who she had learned were more favorably disposed to her when she asked for advice and see if they had the answer to the questions. When Ilena frowned in concern that she might be getting biased information, Shirayuki smiled. She would then always go to also ask the lords who she knew were honest with her. Her hope was that they would come to understand she was conscientious about researching things related to castle and governmental matters, and serious about understanding what she could do in her position to support the Regent.

Ilena and Obi laughed. The researcher in Shirayuki was being their Mistress's strength. "Princess Shirayuki, you have indeed a strong will and a quick intellect," Ilena praised her. "I have no worries that you will present a strong case in your favor in the end." She looked at her, appraising. "And how have you determined to deal with those lords who feel that it is not the place of any woman, even a Princess, to participate in politics?"

Shirayuki nodded. "I have considered that, having already had to deal with them in the Lotus office." She gave a wicked grin, surprising on her face which was always so mild. "The young lords in the study group, except for two of them, are all the sons of those lords, if they have them, and their understudies if they don't."

Ilena's eyes widened. "And is that working?"

Shirayuki shrugged. "I haven't tested it yet, though several of them are pushing back now as if their overlords are pressuring them, so I must study even harder and come back with well thought answers to them. It is only helping me."

Ilena clapped her hands together. "Even if they must eventually leave the group by order of their overlord, it is all to your benefit, for the younger will have seen your determination and skill. And have any of the older lords begun to join your group in person to see it?"

Shirayuki looked at her surprised. "How did you know? They've just recently begun to come, and occasionally they will add comments or ask questions."

"It's how they teach and evaluate. They are coming to see for themselves your progress, as well as the progress of their understudies. It's a good thing. Are you properly practicing sideways defenses when they wish to derail the topic of discussion?"

"Yes, Ilena," Shirayuki answered formally to her own overlord instructor. "Usually when one comes who is new I must do it at the beginning with them, as they test me in that regard first, but then they will sit quietly for a time. Those who don't support me don't stay long, but many of the others stay for some while."

"That would be because those who don't support you can't find fault with it and are upset. Be wary. They will band together to bring you a test they believe you can't pass and that will bring you down in the eyes of the others. If you can, request time to complete your research. If they won't allow it use all of the resources at your disposal at that time to defend yourself." Ilena looked at her significantly.

Shirayuki knew by now that look meant Ilena had an underlying meaning she was supposed to ferret out. She considered what resources she would have in such a situation. She thought back to her earlier research project that had made her think of this current plan in the first place. The resources in the library included the people in it. If she were in this study group, what were all of her resources? She pictured the room, the youths and her at the table, the older lords standing around them, some of them looking at books as if not paying attention, some of them obviously standing watch and paying close attention.

"My resources would be the books in the room if I may access them...ah! I can send the others to go and look them up if I may not escape. Also, I can call upon the other students as well to get opinions, but I must take care to not create divisions between the understudy and his overlord. Most important, I can call upon those lords who stand watch over us. They will have the capacity to answer to the other lords, and if I have already won some little favor from them, perhaps they will be willing to support me."

"Very good," Ilena rewarded her. "You have seen it. Now you'll be able to execute it with ease."

Shirayuki nodded, feeling strengthened yet again by her instructor, glad for the feeling of warmth at her back. She looked at Ilena. "Ilena, I'm grateful for your presence with me. Your coming has been such a strength to me. I don't know what I can do to repay you, but if ever there is anything, I would like to do it for you."

Ilena looked at her in surprise, then smiled kindly. "Princess Shirayuki, you're already doing it. Please continue to work hard."


	35. The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 35 The Aftermath**

The special envoy of Selicia was disgusted. For the last seven days the woman he had been given to understand was the potential princess of Selicia and Clarines had been anything but. Rather she was contrary, mean, and untrained in obedience and courtly manners. Her face to some of the lords of the castle was kindly and supportive, if she had taken a liking to them. If she had not, but found them not worthy of her dubious presence, she would berate them and hound upon their weaknesses and shortcoming, as she saw them. Even he would have done as many of them had done and gone to complain to the Regent about her behavior.

The Regent had called her into his office to scold her a few times, to no effect. Finally he had set one of his personal knights, a slender young man with black hair who almost looked like her brother, to watch over her and keep her under reign. As a matter of fact, as the envoy had watched he had almost come to the determination that they must be siblings. He was the only one that she would listen to with any semblance of humility at all, and they acted in public as if they had known each other for a very long time, being rather intimate for people of Clarines. Of course, if they were from Selicia, that wouldn't be strange at all. The one thing that kept him from fully deciding they were siblings was that the princess of Selicia and Clarines didn't have a sibling, though she'd had a personal guard. It might be possible this was that person, he supposed, and that the Regent was being indulgent with her because he knew she was said princess.

In the end, he was mostly confused, and very disappointed. He was not interested in taking her back to Selicia, even if she was important. Maybe it would be okay to just let her be here in hiding as someone else's problem. This day, the eighth since she had returned from wherever she had gone the day he had come, he couldn't stand to watch her again. Instead, he decided to take Zen up on his offer that he tour the country while he was there. He looked one more time at the castle, then climbed into his carriage. He would come back in three weeks and ask to speak properly to the Regent and fulfill his other duty for this trip.

The Children of Mother who had been assigned to watch him in the castle informed the ones outside he was now their responsibility and heaved a sigh of relief to see him go. So far, that part of the plan had been successful.

-o-o-o-

Lord Prosely was nearly in tears. Director Ilena had cornered him and was scolding him. He had been trying to avoid her for the last three days, but he hadn't seen her until she was upon him, being distracted by a particular matter. She was scolding him about that particular matter. Even after he promised her to consider it carefully, she was still not content. His eyes searched the area in desperation, looking for anything to release him, but also for someone in particular. Then he saw him and began walking their conversation in that direction as quickly as he could.

"Lord Obi," Lord Prosely called to him when they were close enough to get Obi's attention, "I have promised your Director that I will properly pay attention to the affairs of my department, yet she will not relent."

Obi sighed and looked at Ilena in a scolding yet resigned manner. "Director, it really is enough. He has said it, now let him go and do it properly. Further scolding will not aid the matter."

Ilena snapped her mouth closed, then cooly said to Lord Prosely, "See that you see to it, then," and let him escape.

"Really, Ilena. I've said it. Browbeating them will not aid you in gaining their obedience and allegiance. Please remember that honey draws more bees than vinegar. You really should…,"

Ilena interrupted very quietly, so only he could hear though he finished his scolding diatribe at the same time as he listened. _The eel has surfaced. Follow me but do not come out until after I've reeled him in. Don't leave me alone with him long lest he should take the opportunity to rid the castle of an inconvenience._ She bowed, and in a public voice said, "I understand, Obi. I'm sorry."

She turned and walked away from him as if on further business, and in the usual pattern, Obi completed his own business allowing her to move far ahead. He wrapped up his own business and began to follow after her. Ilena walked straight with only a little limping, her cane now nearly just a precaution. This time, though, she didn't stop to talk with anyone, merely nodding every now and then to persons she passed. Some reacted with pleasant nods back, others looked afraid and quickly turned other directions to avoid her. Those she had pleased looks on her face when they couldn't see it, as if enjoying the sense of power she wielded in the castle now that she was as much feared as appreciated.

Her footsteps took her to increasingly lesser populated places, and as the ratio of persons decreased, so did her posture and the pride it showed. A few times she even turned slightly as if confirming Obi's presence was still close to hand, though he was still distant from her. She finally made her way to a very distant part of the castle, and she trembled as she stepped, now using her cane more heavily than she had for some time. Finally she stopped and rested, placing both hands on top of her cane.

As she paused there, looking down at the ground, very quietly a man stepped out from between two pillars and walked carefully towards her. "Miss Ilena, are you alright?" he asked solicitously, his voice smooth and silky with the tongue of practiced lies. "Do you require some assistance?"

Ilena turned her head towards him, allowing him to see the tears leaking down her face. "Ah, it's alright. I'm sorry, I've just walked a little too far for my hip today it seems." Just as he was reaching her, she slowly collapsed to the floor, her senses having fled from her.

The man crouched down beside her and Obi swiftly and quietly rushed up to them in time to hear the man say, "I think perhaps it is that your woman's heart has finally reached the end of its strength." He turned to look at Obi, "Don't you think, Sir Obi?" Obi was brought up short at the man recognizing that he would be coming to her aid. The man was beautiful, wearing simple yet elegant clothing that accentuated that beauty. Reproachfully, yet with silky smoothness, he continued to speak to Obi, "If you continue to make her to fight against the creance without giving her reward, her heart will soon die." He reached down and brushed her hair back from her face, and wiped the tears from her cheek, "It would be a shame for the Prince to lose such a fine falcon from his collection."

Obi, angry, said, "I'll thank you to not touch my partner so familiarly."

"Oh-hoh. If another man will touch her, you'll claim her as your partner, but you will not relent to her?" He stood and looked at Obi in calm amusement for a moment. "Well, today is not the day for us to have a confrontation. I shall leave your 'partner' to you." He bowed slightly and slipped silently away. Obi watched to see which direction he went and that he disappeared, then crouched down beside Ilena.

Without moving, Ilena very quietly said, _Move me to the closest bench. We picked up a trail of many other enemies along our way here. Now that he is gone, they will feel free to move in. If we are both upon our feet, they will be less likely to move against us._

Obi looked around for the bench, marking their shadows at the same time. He lifted Ilena and lay her down on the bench. He stayed beside her head, crouched down, waiting for her and watching the movements of their shadows. After a short while Ilena 'revived'. He supported her when she was ready to walk and they slowly made their way back towards the more populated areas of the castle. She explained who the man was on the way.

"That is Salen. He is a double agent for house Penchant and King Izana, and he does not care which side falls. Remember him well, and deal with him not, for he is at the top of the assassins. Do you remember his feel?" Obi nodded. "All of the house has that feel, though to a lesser degree as you walk down the levels. It is by that you may recognize them." As they neared the populated areas, she stopped him. "He will have already spread the tale that I collapsed in the castle. We must play the proper part in order to put the best face upon his tale." She leaned on him heavily. "Lift me and carry me until enough people have taken notice. Then place me on a bench and call for my chair. Be properly solicitous until we return to my office, ...though," she smiled wryly, "you may feel free to scold me as well."

When they had safely reached the office, playing their parts along the way, Ilena told him that she needed to ascertain what it was they should do next. Obi nodded. That meant she was going to talk to Dale and they would need to continue play acting, since they didn't trust that there wasn't someone observing them outside the offices. Ilena, still in her wheelchair, rolled herself out to the patio, and over to the guard in Izana's employ, settling herself where she was facing him so no one else could see her lips move. She looked up at him and greeted him with a watery smile, he greeted her gently in return. She looked down, "I don't know what I should do. Today I found Salen in the house. I felt his presence in the house, but only today was I able to draw him out. I fear for the safety of the household tonight. What may I do?"

Dale considered her for a moment, then answered, "It would be good if your Children could be very solicitous and attentive to Lord Uther, helping him in every way possible tonight as he makes his rounds."

Ilena nodded without looking up. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"If they could watch the exits for unexpected mice, perhaps that would be of use, but only to detain. It isn't necessary for the Children to put themselves in harm's way."

Ilena looked up at him, tears streaking her face, and smiled. They both knew a mouse had reached earshot of their conversation. "Thank you," she said, "I shall try to do my best to do what you have suggested." She wiped her tears, then said, "If anyone asks, say we have only discussed the weighty matters of my heart." He smiled and placed his hand on her head. "I'm sure Sir Obi will come to understand, soon, Miss Ilena, that you are a very fine woman."

Ilena put on a shaky brave smile and her eyes watered again. "You are very kind Dale. Thank you for allowing me to interrupt your duties." This pattern was the one they had set for the spies and assassins - that she and Obi were at odds, though her heart yearned for him. This was why the master assassin Salen had commented in such a way to Obi earlier.

As she turned her chair to go back inside, Obi called for her from inside the office. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I'm coming, Obi," she called back as she moved towards the door. As she entered, Obi could be heard scolding her for not properly retiring to her bed and ordering Rio to close the door to the patio and draw the curtain.

As Ilena reached Obi, she looked up at him. "Tell Marcus and Henry to set our people to delay the footsteps of Lord Uther tonight and to watch the exits - also to identify and delay any escaping rats - but they are to not interfere or allow themselves to be harmed. Izana's people will handle the rest. We shall strictly and properly not do any more than we have been told, lest we be the cause of disaster in this kingdom."

Obi nodded his understanding, then continued to push her into the bedroom where he helped her onto the bed, one of the only places this whole week he had been able to be tender to her. He pulled out the salve, that had not seen light of day all week, and proceeded to apply it to her gently. "I'm glad this is about over, Ilena. It's getting hard for even me to play my part, though you do make it easy. I don't like having to scold you so much."

Ilena reached for his free hand and kissed it and held it to her cheek. "I, also, am glad for it. I had feared it would be several months, rather than only a week."

Obi froze for just a moment. "Months? You think it could have taken that long?"

Ilena nodded. "Remember the hearts of people can turn in an instant, but the minds take time and effort to convince. I'm used to things taking much longer than this, though I suppose it's true that they've already been working for that long outside the castle. I had rather thought it would take long inside as well. I'm glad I was mistaken."

Obi nodded in great agreement. "One week was plenty long enough." He set the salve aside, but did not redress her, instead choosing to hold her and please her until his own need to love his wife, rather than scold her, was satisfied. On some level, the barb of the beautiful yet evil man had left a mark on him he needed to erase, and he didn't want it to sit in her own ears unprotested.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki was just a little nervous...well perhaps excited would be a better word. She checked her look in the mirror once again. Ilena had gifted her a full length mirror so that she could properly see and learn how she was to be dressed. Delia smiled at her. "It's perfect, Mistress Shirayuki. I've seen to it."

"Well, it is that, Delia. I'm not worried. Rather I'm enjoying it. Thank you for your hard work." Shirayuki looked at the petite woman who was as excellently put together herself. She had said that how she looked reflected her skill and was her calling card for her clients. If she looked slovenly, then how could they trust her with their own needs?

"I've just finished with Sam and Leon, if you would care to see," Delia was thinking more distraction would be helpful for Shirayuki.

"I would, thank you." They left Shirayuki's room and went to the hall of the residential wing. To Shirayuki's eyes, it reminded her of the time they were gathered to go to the ball, but this time it was a little smaller number who waited for her than six, it being her current four. She was just a little sad for a moment. She wished it could include Ilena and Obi, but they were still not hers again yet, otherwise they might have.

She floated down the stairs automatically this time, feeling happy for today she was going to see Zen again, finally, after the three weeks of mandatory time apart. As she reached the main floor, she looked up to see two sets of eyes peeking out of a crack in Ilena and Obi's bedroom door. They were smiling eyes and she smiled happily back. They had come for her, even still. She made a little twirl on the floor and the eyes she loved sparkled, Ilena's with just a bit of tears, she noticed. Ilena put her hand to her mouth and blew her a kiss, then glanced up behind Shirayuki and the door closed. Delia was coming down the stairs behind her. She was not one of the persons authorized to know the separation was a farce. Shirayuki sighed to herself, but decided to hold on to the memory as a happy thing.

She properly inspected Leon and Sam, and the other two temporary guards, deciding it was good enough, but trying to memorize what good was supposed to look like. It was one of the things she had troubles understanding, how a pleat or crease just a tiny amount out of place was a noticeable and incorrect thing and her eye just couldn't see it yet. Delia had reassured her that it was okay, that others would see to it - her mostly - but Shirayuki really wanted to be able to do her part as well, if it was possible.

Finally it was time to go. Zen had asked her to come at the earliest possible time for them to get together - the very first day of her week, at lunch time. This time, though, they wouldn't be meeting at the Rose office, but at a private garden, where it would be the two of them and their guards, and, she had been told, two chaperones. That meant she had to do her best for certain. Not only would Zen be testing her, but the lords would be as well. As she walked she ran through the list of things Ilena had stressed were the most important the evening before when she had visited.

Be herself. Be calm. Trust Zen. Love Zen and be strong when he was weak, but not so strong he couldn't be Zen. If he was strong, meet his strength equally without challenge. It was a different test than all the ones she'd had so far, where she had to meet them all with perfect grace and strength. Now, she was going to be tested not for her capacity to stand as a Princess above, but to stand as a partner with. She'd been considering how Kiki and Mitsuhide, and even Obi and Ilena, supported each other as partners to each other. They were her examples of it, and she'd learned some things in her ponderings during the evening as she was trying to calm herself enough to sleep.

As they neared the garden, Shirayuki took a deep breath, her hand curled at her heart, calming herself and putting herself into that place of grace Ilena had taught her to be in and she had practiced daily for nearly two months now. At the end of her week it would be two months. So much had happened so quickly, but she was glad for it. Her impatience and goal pushing her, she stepped forward again, purposefully but also gracefully and entered the garden.

Zen was already present and he looked up at her, expectation in his eyes that became something more as he watched her approach. He stood and welcomed her and she greeted him properly with a small curtsey. He led her by the hand to sit at the lunch table, holding the chair for her. They ate a pleasant lunch, discussing things they cared to discuss, but trying to not talk about Obi and Ilena, one of their main shared topics of interest at the moment, and also trying to not talk about work, since that had been the _only_ thing they'd been able to discuss the few times they'd seen each other.

When they were mostly done with the eating, Zen turned the discussion to the things that were on the list they'd agreed on. Shirayuki presumed he'd been using it to test all of the candidates, since it was really his list of what he wanted in a Princess. She easily responded to his questions and conversed on the topics he brought up. As Ilena had said before at her test a little more than a week ago, those things already came easy to Shirayuki.

When Zen finished with his questions and testing, he sat back and looked at Shirayuki with a smile. He looked at her a long while, then stood and thanked her for coming to visit with him. Shirayuki stood as well when he slid her chair out for her and she thanked him for inviting her. He asked her if she would join him for an afternoon tea in two day's time. It would be attended by a few guests as well, not just the chaperones, he informed her and she smiled. It would be a test of how she interacted with others of the court, then. She had no doubts about herself in that matter any more. Zen looked at her with that unreadable expression again, his eyes widening slightly. She curtseyed and said she should be glad to attend with him, then left the garden. As she went, she felt pleased that the luncheon had gone so well, and was happy the rest of the day that she had finally been able to see Zen again.

For his part, Zen excused the chaperones, then collapsed in his chair. He put his hand to his eyes, but he could still only see the strength and calm surety in Shirayuki's eyes and her beauty. He'd only seen it like that on the night of the ball before. Having her dressed up really did make a difference that he found irresistible, but to have it paired with the confidence she'd shown him made his breath stop and his heart pound.

He was afraid to think it fully just yet, but really he had seen no one with the capability of being called a princess other than her and Ilena. The princess born had really given to the princess by training everything she knew, and then Shirayuki seemed to have taken it and made it more. Zen shook until he was finally laughing out loud. They had done it, those two. Surely they had made it so he could not turn away from Shirayuki to deny her. In two days they would see if they had done the same for those who were neutral in this struggle. Zen was looking forward to it. He also was in a good mood for the rest of the day, and had to be brought back to himself and his work by his aides regularly, for thinking on her again.

-o-o-o-

The following morning, Ilena called for Dale to come into the Lower Intelligence Office. She was dressed in her department's formal clothing and sitting in her wheelchair waiting formally for him. Dale bowed. "Please present your report of the night's activities," she commanded.

Dale formally presented to her what she, and therefore Zen, was allowed to know, which was mostly the minimum required for the King to have entered the domain of the Regent and acted in his house. It did at least conclude with favorable results. The agents of the King did not believe there were any remaining things to clean up either, save finishing the efforts she herself had already been working on. She thanked Dale and excused him back to his post. Then she sent to Zen, by way of Dane, that she was ready to report to him when he was available.

This time, she dictated her report to Leah and had Leah write it as she sat speaking quietly from her wheelchair next to the writing desk Leah usually took her notes at. It was done by the time Zen's call for her came, telling them he was preparing for their arrival. The plan was to make it a public reporting of sorts. To repair the damage done to her public reputation, a public scolding and punishment was required.

Obi came to Ilena, also in the department's formal clothing. Both their guards were also in the same dress. He looked at her and his heart was sad for her. This part was going to be hard also, even though he knew she had the strength to bear up under it. He bent down and hugged her, then stood in his usual position of strengthening her.

"What must you do?" he asked her.

"I must be properly humble and bow my head to the Regent, accepting whatever punishment is meted out, fulfilling it obediently."

"What will be difficult?"

"Not knowing if we've lived this long enough to fool the Lord of Tarc."

It was an unexpected answer to Obi, but she was right. The spies of the Lord of Tarc might not take back the right story if she was shown to be obedient too early. "I'll tell Master of it when I give him my report before hand so that he may include it in his considerations," Obi told her. "How much longer would you think it would be before he would hear the things Master wants him to hear?"

Ilena considered. "They will watch to see what I will do after the punishment is declared. Submitting to it will be expected. It's what I do after I've properly been obedient to an enforced punishment that they will want to take back to him, not just what has already been done. Perhaps another week after this, and they will return with their message."

Obi nodded. "I'll let Master know." He looked at her and she looked back at him calmly, though still subdued. "Is there anything else?" he asked her.

Ilena closed her eyes. "I am weary, Obi. If I may be excused from duties for a while, but still be allowed to go outside to see the sky, I would be grateful."

Obi placed the back of his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, then hid her eyes. She hadn't done that for quite some time, and his own eyes went soft and held a little pain. "I'll ask it of him," he said gently.

Ilena sighed, then lifted her head from his hand and turned to look at him again. He smiled at her a brief smile, then stood straight and looked at her with strength until she was steady, his own strength rising as hers did. They waited quietly until the knock at the door summoned them to stand before Zen.

-o-o-o-

When they arrived outside the Rose office, Obi was allowed in, but Ilena was ordered to wait outside for a time. As Obi reported to Zen, including giving him the official report of the invasion and the plan to contain it that Leah had written for Ilena, a number of the lords Ilena had been berating soundly also began to gather outside the office. They looked at her with a bit of trepidation, but curious as well as to why she was in her wheelchair again. They also had glints of vindication in their eyes, thinking she was finally going to be put in her proper place, though a few were afraid it was their own heads that would roll. Ilena, for her part, sat still and only looked at them occasionally, disinterested.

Finally the lords and Ilena were called into the room. Seeing Obi had already been called in and questioned made the lords a little braver. Zen began by questioning Ilena about why she had singled out these lords and was going out of her way to berate them. She was honest in her explanations that it was because they had been willing to listen to the lies of spies in the house and had acted in ways to begin to undermine his authority, naming the persons to whom they had listened to and the actions she had found unworthy of their stations. Zen gave each lord, then, the opportunity to defend themselves. Quite a number said that though they had at first thought they were listening to reason, when Ilena had scolded them, they had come to understand that she was right, so they had desisted in their actions. A few denied it altogether, even when Zen pointed to the evidence.

When each side had presented their case, Zen sat and considered it. Those who denied wrongdoing, he fired and sent away under guard until they had been escorted out of the castle gates. He wanted to send the message that he would side with Ilena when it came to evidences and ferreting out treason. The others he looked at and scolded for being willing to listen to lies in the first place, rather than determine by wisdom and communication the rationality of what they were hearing. He asked them to be more strong in their commitments to their posts and the crown. When they had humbly agreed, he turned to Ilena again.

"Director Ilena, while I appreciate your efforts to correct the lords of this castle so that they don't go astray from their duty, you've been the cause of no little strife within this place. I believe that all of the lords do desire to do their duty well, in the main, and merely need encouragement on occasion, and proper strengthening. Until you can learn to do this in the proper way, showing proper restraint and humility, you are relieved of your duties and your Assistant Director will act in your stead, for a minimum of one week. Thereafter I'll expect to see progressive improvement in your behavior."

"Because the only person you will bow your head to is Lord Obi, you will receive your instructions at his hand. According to my will, if I desire it he shall also be your head, so that he may continuously remind you to bow your head to your Regent." Ilena allowed her eyes to go wide in surprise. Many of the lords in the room smirked, and were relieved Zen was placing Obi in a position to keep her tamed, even though at this time it was only a threat. "When he and I are properly reassured you have learned the lessons necessary, then you may be reinstated as Director of Intelligence." He looked sternly at Ilena, and she hesitated, then bowed her head to Zen.

"Yes, Regent Zen. I apologize for my behavior," she said. When she raised her head, her eyes were dull. He nodded at the lords. Ilena turned to them and bowed also. "I apologize for my behavior," she repeated to them. "I shall strive to learn my lessons well." She was rather stiff, and they were perhaps still suspicious, but it was enough for now, they supposed. They would also wait to see how she did.

Zen excused the lords first, saying he would talk with Obi about what his expectations of the instruction would be in Ilena's hearing so that she would understand. When the lords were gone, Zen looked at Ilena. "I'll expect you to take at least three days of seclusion in your offices, though you may go outside. Thereafter you'll slowly increase your obedience until after two weeks you may be sufficiently reinstated, though up to another week may be used to prove yourself to the lords. By that time I expect to have my brother here for the official announcement."

Ilena bowed her head then looked at him expectantly until he nodded at her. "What effect will the decrease in my status have on your mother at the tea Princess Shirayuki will host for her? It will be within that two week time period."

Zen frowned. "It would perhaps be best if you were sufficiently forgiven by then, though that's sooner than I'm comfortable with, given the message I'm trying to send."

"I can let you know when the spy has left the castle grounds and is heading north with his report."

Zen nodded. "If it's soon enough, then we'll be able to reinstate you sooner." He considered. "Perhaps your seclusion should only be for one day. Then your lessons somewhat public for a day or so, so that the spy may see it. Will that be sufficient for them? That they see you are under instruction?"

Ilena hesitated. "Perhaps it will be enough, given all of the other information they have gathered and will need to report. We can also give them 'encouragement' to leave by putting pressure on them at that point."

Zen nodded. "Then within three days, I think, I would like for the messenger to have received my message and be encouraged to take it to his master."

Ilena bowed, "Yes, Master Zen."

Zen looked at Obi. "Yes, Master," he said obediently as well.

Zen relaxed. "Ilena, why are you in your wheelchair again?"

"Ah," she looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Master Zen. I did actually walk too far yesterday fishing for the eel."

"Ilena, please be more aware of yourself. Surely you could have stopped to rest along the way?"

"Ah...yes, Master Zen. I will more properly remember it."

Zen sighed. He did like an obedient Ilena better, but even still she gave him constant reminders she was a wild creature within, regardless of what constraints she was given or accepted for herself.

"Umm...Master Zen," he looked back up at her. "Will you tell me how your first visit with Princess Shirayuki went?"

Zen smiled a true smile, rare for him. "You have presented me with a Princess I cannot deny, Princess Ilena."

Ilena's smile was slow in coming, but it was very bright in the end.


	36. Shirayuki Cannot be Denied

**CHAPTER 36 Shirayuki Cannot be Denied**

Shirayuki arrived early for the tea, in the proper place and way, for all of the tea guests should arrive before the Regent, if he has been invited, but she carefully considered what Ilena had taught her early. She was to stand in the place by his side and make it obvious to the castle that she intended to stand there. Thus she was watching for him to come and made sure that she entered just before he did, only allowing him to see her back as she walked in, so he would know that she was supporting him in this thing. Then she waited to greet him first. When he entered, he was looking to her and his eyes were bright and firm. She curtseyed and greeted him and he held out his elbow to her.

She took it and they immediately began the dance of the afternoon tea. They had both practiced this many times before the ball, after all, just never when in direct contact before, except at the ball. This time, she didn't let go of him, and he didn't release her. Their graciousness was even more than at the time of the ball, their brightness more visible and their dance of the courtly game more smooth and refined. It was flawlessly performed, and to Zen's absolute delight, completely unrehearsed.

When the tea was done, he was reluctant to leave her and stayed to talk with her longer. Shirayuki was glad, but she also knew that they couldn't make the lords angry. Thus at an appropriate time, she excused herself, supporting him in this thing also. Zen couldn't be angry. If anything, she had passed yet another test. He wandered the castle, rather in a daze, thinking of nothing but her. When he was in a quiet place, he faced a wall and put his arm up on it to support himself, his face hidden, his personal triumph too much for him to contain. His fist clenched as he thought of the prize that would soon be his for all of his efforts, and even more, for all of her efforts.

At his next meeting with the Department of Intelligence, he demanded to know what the gossip was about the tea. Ilena was only too happy to report that all the lords in attendance that had been neutral were now willing to be swayed in her favor. The gossip chain was in great agreement that of the four candidates she had showed the best comportment, and had shown marked improvement in understanding matters of state. Her amount of progress, which showed her willingness to work hard, had impressed the attendees the most, as many of them had been at the first two weeks of teas and meetings and noticed the difference.

Her understated beauty and dress had not lost any points at all, and her understanding of protocol was sufficient to have won her points for entering just before Zen and greeting him first, particularly as she had been his invited guest. The general consensus among the staff and servants was that she was the favored and he couldn't pick any other. Among the lords, the balance was still neutral because she still had to answer to the lords who had been set against her, but it was tipping towards her now.

Zen was satisfied in every way except that he didn't already have her by his side. That part was becoming difficult, but he only had four more days until he could announce it, and one more meal for her to present herself at before then. He sent her a formal invitation to a dinner to be held three days after the tea. He invited all of the lords who were set against her as well, though he balanced it with the lords who favored her, and mixed them together. If they fought and she remained calm, it would be the greatest test of her abilities.

The following day, as he began to return to his senses, he could only think with regret that he was perhaps too brave in his personal triumph, to think she could handle even the worst of situations, but after deciding it as her final test and already having sent out the invitations, he couldn't call it back. Thus he faced the final dinner with her with some anxiety. Ilena reminded him of the rules of partnership, the main one being to trust her. That would be her strength at the time of the test. He agreed to remember it.

Zen ran his finger under his sleeve cuff one more time, trying to get it to adjust just right. Every little thing that was off was rubbing him the wrong way. He purposely put his hands behind his back and clasped them, but then he started pacing. He forced himself to stop and just breathe for at least four breaths.

"Zen," Dane called him. He looked over. Dane gave him a lopsided grin. "If you do all your sweating now, you'll have to change before we even get moving."

Zen wrinkled his nose. "That would be better than needing to change half-way through the dinner."

"Ah, you can joke!" Dane smiled larger. "That's good at least."

"Really, Zen," Tairn said calmly, "Princess Shirayuki has already proven herself. If you can't calm down it'll be you who fails the test." He looked at Zen in the eye, and Zen used his aide's calmness to calm himself down.

"How much time is left?" he asked.

"Another five minutes, Zen, not much longer," he answered. When Zen would move, he shifted and kept Zen looking at him. He was not going to let Zen go early. That would also lose him points. "Has Obi sent the messenger on his way yet?" Tairn distracted him by talking about the other topic that was on his mind.

Zen looked to Dane, "I haven't heard yet," he answered.

Dane looked thoughtful and Zen could hear him speaking to the other Children. He returned his attention to the room, then answered, "They are seeing him off right now. Mistress Ilena thinks it will be two weeks to hear a response back from the Lord of Tarc, roughly. Master Obi says that she's done well with the public lessons and they think the best message will be carried back." Dane listened some more, then grinned. "Marcus says that Master Obi is very relieved and is currently doing his best to gain Mistress Ilena's forgiveness for having had to be harsh, though it's her own fault for playing at being a difficult person to train."

Tairn looked at Dane, then at Zen. "Haven't they already gone through this once? I thought he was sufficiently strong enough to carry this."

Zen grinned at Tairn. "He is. Marcus is teasing. Because they've already done it, and she is previously obedient, he can be more lenient in rewarding her when she has properly acted her part." His grin disappeared. "If she were actually being difficult, he would not reward her, but would allow the punishment to stand, even in their own place."

Tairn tipped his head, looking at Zen. "You have great faith in Obi."

Zen looked at him. "Yes, but I also have great faith in Ilena. He's said it, that it pains her to be disobedient to him. Because I have given the order for her to misbehave she is not being disobedient, so she is more easily able to play her part. That is my place, to protect them both."

Tairn inclined his head in understanding. "If you are ready, Zen, we may go now, but you must walk a normal pace, or I will hold you back longer."

Zen looked at him, a bit impatiently, but stood still a little longer until he had himself under control and calmed, then he nodded and they set off, collecting his two other guards on the way out. They had decided to keep the guards at four until after this week at least, and he was actually considering keeping it there until after the formal announcement was completed, though he hadn't admitted to it yet.

When he arrived at the place the dinner was being held, he sucked in a gasp of air and held his breath, trying to recover as quickly as possible before arriving to stand in front of Shirayuki. Not only was she in the dress she had worn to the ball, she was wearing the necklace he had given her. She was also waiting for him outside the dining hall as she had the ballroom. She'd decided to make a strong statement from the beginning, and it was a decision he couldn't fault. He arrived in front of her and bowed slightly. "Miss Shirayuki, I am pleased you would join me tonight," he said solemnly.

Shirayuki curtseyed. "Thank you for inviting me to accompany you again tonight, Regent Zen." She was as solemn as he, but her eyes sparkled. He was captivated by them for a moment and they lifted his own spirit. He smiled slightly, letting it be more in his own eyes, and her eyes crinkled up in response. Zen held out his elbow for her and she took it and squeezed it for just a moment, happy to see him. He turned and led her into the dining hall, just as happy to see her, though he was feeling sorry for what he had done to her in this place in his zeal three days ago.

As they walked through the doors, every eye turned to look at them. Zen marked that they all looked as he would have expected, the lines having already been drawn the last time they had entered together into the lord's presence. He pretended to ignore them and led Shirayuki to the head of the table where he seated her at his right hand. She had scanned the guests quickly, but otherwise had no reaction. That was good so far. When he sat, all of the other guests sat as well, as protocol dictated. Him seating her first had said that he was in favor of her strong opening statement and agreed that she was the one whom he wanted still.

When everyone was seated, he welcomed his guests and invited them to eat. The servers had already set out the appetizer course, so the guests began to eat. When Shirayuki picked up her cup to drink, she paused with it at her nose, then set it down again. Turning to Zen, she asked him quietly if she might try some of his drink. It was an unusual request, but he picked up his cup and handed it to her. She again paused it at her nose, then sat a moment considering. She set his cup down in front of herself and hailed the server behind her and spoke to him quietly. The server took both cups and walked out of the room. Zen looked at her questioningly.

"I've asked for the wine I offered to the kitchens for your enjoyment tonight to be poured, and they seem to have forgotten it. He's gone to get the correct drink," Shirayuki said calmly, but he could see her left hand clenched in her lap.

He looked at her with an interested face, "Oh, a gift is it? Well, then, I look forward to receiving it." He could hear the intelligence network lighting up and going into full alert. "Really, only Court Pharmacist Shirayuki could pick out an excellent bouquet of wine." He could sense that there were two lords who reacted to his left and he turned that way to look at them, his eyes snapping. They paled. They would not walk out of this dinner unpunished. His eyes scanned the other guests, but in the main they were already in their quiet conversations with their neighbors and had not marked the exchange.

Zen looked more particularly at the persons assigned to sit nearest to Shirayuki. The other common thing to have happen at dinners was to have the person sitting nearest to the target slip a long, thin knife through the ribs and into the lungs, no one being the wiser until the target was coughing up blood and already dying. Shirayuki was watching him and reached her far hand over to touch his arm, turning her back slightly to her neighbor. Zen panicked as this was a perfect opening. The man sitting to her right actually took it. Zen went white, but Shirayuki held his arm and drew his gaze. She was smiling at him and he didn't understand. Then Sam was holding the arm of the man next to Shirayuki and there was a loud crack and the sound of metal falling that drew the attention of a number of guests.

"Oh, thank you, Sam," Shirayuki said looking up at him. "I'm sorry that I dropped it. I'm sure a server will fetch me another, but poor Lord Hamelin looks a little pale. Perhaps you could see him to the pharmacy? Maybe he had a little too much to drink of the before dinner drinks? I'm sure Head Pharmacist Ryuu will be able to assist him."

Sam bowed and insisted that Lord Hamelin go with him to the pharmacy, so that Miss Shirayuki would not have to be overly concerned for him. Sam pulled him up by his broken arm and he nearly fainted with the pain, but he went not resisting any more. Zen took a breath, then another and looked to the man who was two down from Shirayuki, but he was not looking like he was going to try anything soon. Zen carefully took a bite of food from his plate, not tasting it, but knowing he needed to continue to look like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

The new glasses of wine appeared shortly thereafter with a specific server holding the bottle and two clean glasses. He poured it new into a glass for Shirayuki who sniffed it, then tasted it it ever so slightly. "Yes, this is the one," she told him and he poured the second glass. Shirayuki lifted it to her nose as well, then satisfied, she handed it to Zen. Raising her glass in a small toast to him, she drank from her glass perhaps a little more than she should have considering she didn't tolerate wine well. That made him concerned again until he tasted his glass. He almost spit it out in laughter and had to force himself to carefully consider his swallowing so he didn't choke. She had requested juice for the two of them.

"It's very excellent, Miss Shirayuki. Thank you for picking it out for me," he said when he had recovered sufficiently to speak without falling apart. The server of the juice continued to stand behind them and refill their cups for the remainder of the dinner. Zen decided he must be one of Ilena' Children, watching over them. When the timing was right, about midway through the meal and the person on his left was deep in discussion with the person on the other side, Zen called one of his two extra soldiers over and quietly told him that Lords Bowan and Rolc were to be taken to the prison after dinner for attempted poisoning of the Regent and his guest. The guard bowed, then moved to pass on the message to one of the guards on duty in the hall.

During the after-meal visitation time, Zen held Shirayuki on his arm again the whole time. This time she initiated many of the conversations, speaking with knowledge on many subjects of the running of the kingdom and the policies that governed it. Where she didn't have knowledge, she graciously invited the person they were in discussion with to please educate her so that she would understand, then she listened very attentively to their answers. She did this regardless of if they were for or against her. For those who were against her, if they attempted to turn the discussion against her, she turned their attempts aside and Zen knew she had practiced it very hard to understand how to do it well. He also suspected they had given her plenty of opportunity to practice, thus once again foiling their own efforts. He allowed her to just lead him after a while, and spent his time observing her and keeping watch for further assassination attempts, though he didn't let his attention wander too far from the conversations, lest he also become targeted for the removal of points in this game.

When he was tiring and a sufficient amount of time had passed, he offered to her that he would escort her to her quarters to see her safely returned, then excused them both from the hall. Sam had returned by then, having nodded to him once to let him know all was right with the three now in the prisons, and they were a body of ten moving through the castle. Because of so many guards, they were surrounded by a circle of them, giving them a cage of safety.

Shirayuki leaned over to him and said quietly. "Ilena is pleased you've kept us with all four guards each until this time. She says to expect at least one more attempt tonight, though it will likely occur after we are separated. Obi says to go straight to your quarters and see they are thoroughly searched. He would be happiest if you kept two extras at your door tonight, and they have assigned two extras to mine, plus extra above the wing. That will remain until the announcement time, they've said." She squeezed his arm, but continued to smile at him. He looked at her closely, but it didn't seem to be forced.

"Shirayuki, how did you escape that blade?" he could finally ask her his burning question.

She took his hand and wrapped it around her waist so that he was holding her intimately as they walked. His eyes widened. He could feel a hard leather casing around her underneath her dress. He looked at her, silently wondering at it in amazement. She smiled up at him again, this time with a bit of wildness to her that he had expected long before.

"Ilena came to me today and made me put it on before dressing. She told me ahead of time all the things I was to do to protect myself and you, including for several things that didn't happen. She said that perhaps all would be well and she would only be giving me knowledge to use later, but the knowing of it now would be better than death now if it should happen. But I must confess, that knowing of it and having it actually happen to oneself are very different things." Now she was shaking.

Zen stopped them and pulled her to him. "Yes, she has said that before. I'm amazed you've lasted this long. I haven't. I nearly died the moment I saw the knife because I had just thought the thought of it's possibility at that time. It took me nearly all of dinner to recover enough to be able to converse rationally afterwards. If you hadn't remained calm through it, I would never have been able to. Thank you." He also began to shake and tears started to drip from his face. He buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly. She also held him until she began to calm.

"I'm sorry to have placed you into such a difficult and dangerous situation, Shirayuki," Zen said.

Shirayuki was quiet for a moment. "Zen," she said finally, "Ilena taught me what I needed to know. When she did so, she also said that it was a common thing during her time as a child in her family's court to have such things happen at nearly every dinner because of the chaos of the time. She said that here in Clarines and Wilant we have had the blessing of peace for a very long time now. ...But that doesn't mean that we can relax our vigilance, for there will always be jealous and angry men and women in the world. We also can't remove it all until all are safe all the time. It's best to be prepared instead, but not to fear."

Shirayuki pulled away from him a little lifting his face with her hand so she could look into his eyes. "Zen, she said it's okay to be afraid after it's over and we're safe, but we can't be afraid to face every day forward and live it to it's fullest. What we can do is promise as partners to protect each other. I've done my best to protect you tonight by protecting you and myself. I hope I've done right. If you feel that you haven't protected me as you ought to have, then properly repent and begin again until you understand what it is to have a partner. I won't leave you. I am here."

Zen stared at her in amazement yet again. "I will, Shirayuki," he said. Then he asked, "May I kiss you?"

Shirayuki's eyes widened and color came to her cheeks, but she nodded and obediently closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her gently, then more passionately. He stopped and held her close to him again. "Shirayuki, I'll come to you again in two days, when the seven day time is up. Will you wait for me?"

She held him close. "Of course, Zen. I'll wait for you."

He breathed a few breaths, his eyes closed. He kissed her neck, smelling her, wanting to remember this, not wanting to let her go. Then he reluctantly did let her go, except he kept his arm around her waist as they walked, using the feel of the hard leather protector as a reminder of what his job was also.

When they reached the door of the wing, he stopped and wasn't sure if he could be allowed in the wing with her as part of his restrictions. "Shirayuki," he began, but the door opened just then and Obi was standing in the doorway.

"Master, Mistress," his relief was very evident. "Please come to the Intelligence Office. We would like to question you on the matter of the attempts on your lives at the dinner tonight." He bowed them through the door.

Zen and Shirayuki went obediently, looking at him in great surprise. Zen decided he must have been waiting on the other side of the door for him to speak. Obi escorted them into the office, leaving the extra soldiers outside to watch the door, as they had become accustomed to. Zen's two went to the wing doors and Shirayuki's two stayed outside the Lower office, but Dane, Tairn, Sam, and Leon came in with them.

Ilena was waiting for them in the office, standing, and when they were far enough in the room, she took them into a double embrace, holding them both. Obi came up behind them and also embraced them both. Then Ilena kissed Shirayuki on the cheek, and Obi, on impulse kissed Zen on his. That got them all untangled in a hurry, Zen scolding Obi, but still holding the place Obi had kissed him and blushing. Obi grinned at him. "See? Master does need Obi's kisses sometimes." Shirayuki put her hand to her mouth and giggled until she had to collapse on a couch. While she was getting concerned looks, everyone understood she was reacting to the events of the evening.

Zen himself relented to Obi, seeing her. He turned to Ilena and bowed to her. "Thank you for protecting my special person today. Twice I nearly died, though the second time was far worse than the first." He turned to Sam and thanked him as well, for coming to Shirayuki's aid so quickly. Sam tipped his head. Zen looked to Ilena again and she had a sad smile on her face.

"I'm glad my precautions were useful, though I, too, wish it hadn't been necessary." She looked between him and Shirayuki. "I think, here in this place, for a moment still, you may lift the restriction. We will ask you what you need to tell us, but you don't have to be separated from her for that time."

Zen looked at Shirayuki and her eyes called to him the same way his own heart was calling for her. He nodded, and sat down next to her, taking her in his arm, and she leaned on his shoulder. Ilena and Obi sat on the couch across from them, also holding hands tightly, Obi kissing Ilena lightly on the lips when they first sat. Before they could begin the questioning, there was a rap at the door and General Garen poked his head in, then carefully let only himself in.

He came to the table and bowed to Zen, then to Ilena. "I hope I've arrived in time?" he said.

Ilena nodded. "We were just about to begin with the questions."

"Very good, then," he sat himself down in the chair at the end of the table between them.

Between the three of them, Zen and Shirayuki were given a thorough grilling of the events of the evening. When the other questions were done, Ilena explained that the drinks had been sent to Ryuu for analysis, and she asked Shirayuki which poison she believed it was. When she said it, Ilena sat looking far away for a moment, then came back. "Ryuu concurs, but he says he's testing for a couple of others, as he's concerned there may be a double reactive in it. It foamed in a way to say it did in the initial testing."

Shirayuki nodded. She understood it, and it looked like Ilena did as well. "Ah, wait. Did Ryuu answer you directly?"

Ilena smiled smugly. "Ah, I haven't told you yet. Ryuu is one of my Agents. I'm pleased he was willing."

Shirayuki stared at her. "Is he one of your Children too, then?"

Obi looked at her, his head tipped, "Are you jealous, Mistress? Would you like to be one too?" Zen protested. "Well, you could be one too, Master. After all you're already qualified."

The two of them stared at Obi and Ilena, then Zen put his hand to his head. "I could never call you Father, Obi."

"Well, you wouldn't have to," Obi sounded hurt.

"I wouldn't mind," said Shirayuki. "Ilena is already a mother to me, and Obi a father."

Zen and Obi looked at her in surprise. *Pft!* Obi laughed. He clapped his hand to his mouth, but his eyes were very happy. Shirayuki smiled shyly at him.

"Well, Zen can think on it," Ilena said graciously. "We make you Child, Princess Shirayuki. It only means you have to love Zen, honor Izana, serve your country, and love me and Obi as a mother and father. We only ask that you answer any questions we have of you honestly, for sometimes the most important pieces of information come from the least likely sources."

"Oh, is that all?" Shirayuki said, surprised. "I already do all of that."

"Indeed," Ilena smiled at her. "And thus, you are our Child."

Zen looked confused. "I thought there was more to it? Like levels?"

Obi nodded. "There are, but most of the Children are just that. Only those who wish to serve their country and Mother more than that choose to move up into the more difficult ranks to serve in. That's not necessary for Mistress, though. She will already have too much to do, that she has chosen for herself."

"Well, and they only ever do what they have already chosen to do, anyway. More is taught if they need the more to do what they need to do." The four turned to look at Garen. His arms were crossed and he was sitting back in his chair with a grin on his face.

Shirayuki's eyes widened. "Are you one, too, General Garen?"

He looked at her. "Since I wrote all the reports up from the witnesses and learned who she was I have been a Child. However, in order for me to do what Regent Zen needs me to do, I've become nearly a Captain. That's as high as they'll let me go, though, since we're supposed to be kept separate entities. It's enough for me to do my job properly here in the castle."

Zen looked accusingly at Obi and Ilena. "Only just to a Captain, not a Captain?"

Obi nodded. "The duties of a Captain include watching over all the Children under you in your area. Here in the castle, that's my duty, unless he can convince all of the garrison to join. Then he can become Captain of the garrison. That won't happen because Izana's men won't join, and neither will most of the Queen's men. Perhaps someday they will relax and the garrison will all be your men. Then we'll see."

Zen sat back, still keeping hold of Shirayuki. He considered it for a moment, then shook his head. "Because I'm your master I can't also be your Child."

Ilena nodded. "Very well. You can be an ally, and we can be yours, for we are already that. And...if you need a hug, you can always still come get one. There is always one here to be given."

"And a kiss," added Obi. Zen wouldn't look at him, and he sighed. Shirayuki smiled kindly at Obi and Ilena pressed his hand. Zen's temple twitched and Obi looked away innocently. The ladies had ganged up on Zen and he hadn't like it one bit, but Obi was happy he had scored points.

General Garen laughed. "I see why Miss Ilena warned Obi he wasn't allowed to hug me in the halls of the castle. He really would have done it."

Zen looked at him and nodded sourly. "Yes, he would have, but she really should have warned him to not kiss you, as it is his prefered attack."

General Garen went slightly green again. "Ah, thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to watch out for it." Zen was glad to have someone in agreement with him.

"Well, I am certainly glad to have you as an ally today. Please continue to take care of us."

"Of course, Master Zen," Ilena said, and Obi nodded.

"Ah," Obi added, "Did Shirayuki give you your instructions?" The comment had reminded him of what else was needful to be done that night.

Zen nodded. "Yes, she did. I will watch for it on my way back."

"We have a flask of pure water here for you, Master Zen," Ilena motioned to Rio who brought it over. "Please use it for drinking and washing tonight and in the morning, and tell your guards no one is to be let in your room until after you have left it in the morning so it will stay pure. We will send one of our Children to you each evening with another one. That's the hardest to keep free of poisons, next to the poisoned pins they will put in your clothing. I know you are resistant, but it's far better to just not have to go through the pain and annoyance of dealing with them."

"Poisoned...pins? In clothing?" squeaked Shirayuki.

"Ah, yes. They put them in the bed sheets, pillows, and under the pillows as well, Princess Shirayuki, but those are easier to find. Delia has been keeping your clothes free of pins for you. She is already practiced with it, and Rio comes and checks your room regularly, since we've had to be more alert, so you shouldn't have troubles with the bedding either. Speaking of which, how goes your efforts to become resistant?"

"Ah, the poison in the cups was one I've done, so I recognized it. ...But I haven't done any that would be on pins yet. I will have to add that to my list, I guess, and put more effort into that part of things now." Shirayuki's eyes were wide, but she was doing her best not to panic still.

Zen smiled at her gently. "It's still hard, isn't it, Shirayuki? Even I don't like to get used to such things. If assassination attempts became so commonplace that they were easily faced, this country would be a much sadder place to live, I think." Ilena agreed.

Shirayuki swallowed, then nodded, calming herself. Zen looked at her closely, then said gently. "It's time for me to go. I'll see you in two days."

Shirayuki looked at him, her eyes worried. "Please take care of yourself on the way back. I'm looking forward to it."

He smiled. "I will." He leaned to her and kissed her gently, then rose. He looked at the others, orders in his eyes to continue to protect his special person and they nodded to him. He looked at General Garen, and he rose to accompany him, saying he would also see him safely to his quarters, and give him the alibi as necessary that he had only been in the wing for questioning. Zen thanked him with a small smile, and they left the wing, Zen leaving his heart behind.

Directly after Zen left, Obi excused himself and took Petroi and Thayne out through the patio door to the courtyard. They leapt up to the roof and followed along Zen's path above him to see to his safety. A large number of Children ran with them, both on the roofs and in the corridors below. After all, an assassin against the Regent wasn't going to be ten soldiers against five. It was going to be a thrown knife from the roof or a shadowed corridor or a hidden pillar. In the end two of Ilena's Children were injured, one seriously and five assassins total were put down and detained for questioning to see who had hired them. Zen didn't know about these until the next day, though because he could hear the whispers around him, he did wonder.

The surprising attack came at his own door. He was being let into his room finally, after having had to wait outside for it to be searched by Tairn and one of his temporary guards. He had just passed the door guard who was holding it open for him, when he suddenly sensed something coming towards his side. He managed to barely spin out of the way, falling to the ground purposely. Dane, who had still been watching over him, had his sword out and had cut off the hand holding the small knife the guard had hidden up his sleeve before he could recover from missing his target. General Garen had him in a headlock immediately after.

Dane and Tairn quickly went to Zen and inspected him carefully for wounds, then helped him up. Zen looked closely at the guard. "I thought we cleaned out all the assassins in the guards," he said, but it was one he didn't recognize. "Is this one from your group, General Garen?"

General Garen shook his head. "I'm sorry, Regent, that I let this one through. I'll see to his lessons." He looked at the other guard on Zen's door. "You'll come with me, too. I'm sorry but even if you aren't guilty, we'll have to assume you are for now." That guard swallowed and nodded, though he was certainly not happy about it. "Dane and Tairn, if I could ask you to watch the Regent's door, I'll send two more I know I can trust." The general looked at Zen's other two and took them with him to help guard the former door guards. Taking the severed hand, on the way, he asked for Doctor Elliot to meet him in the garrison prisons.

When he arrived at the garrison he sent two of the Princess Shirayuki Fan Club soldiers to replace Dane and Tairn. He had decided they were a decent group of men. Then he found Corporal Tellius and Lieutenant Tanner and gave them a dressing down for letting one get through and had them question both the door guards he had brought in until they were satisfied they knew one was clean and who the other one had been hired by. Zen went to bed, happy he had better guards now, but still shaken so that it took a while to fall asleep.

-o-o-o-

Ilena, Henry, and Marcus walked with Shirayuki and her four guards up to her room. When they sent in the two, Leon and one of the temporaries, to search the room, Henry went in with them and helped them search. It being a small room, it didn't take long. When Henry found the poisoned needle the temporary guard left behind, he poked the guard with it 'accidentally', then said, "Ah, sorry. I found this and it slipped from your hand. I just thought I would give it back." The guard looked at him very frightened. "Ah, the antidote?" The guard quickly told him. "And who hired you?" That was quickly told as well. Henry said, " Good man. I've told the garrison what the antidote is. Get yourself over there quickly and they might give it to you." The guard, looking queasy, left quickly, being followed by several Children to make sure he made it where he was supposed to go.

Ilena kept Shirayuki distracted from that little episode, though she did look after the guard who was leaving curiously. "Come, Mistress, I will help you undress," she said to Shirayuki when the room was pronounced clean. She looked at Marcus and Henry, then towards the doors to the small garden. They nodded. When Ilena and Shirayuki were inside the bedroom, they sent the other temporary guard out to search the garden. When he was on the far side of it, they slipped out the door they had left open slightly, and cornered the assassin who was actually in the garden but had been missed by the guard. They had waited until his attention was on the guard and away from the door before heading out to capture him. They called the Children who were helping Obi with the other assassins and he was carted off to join that group, just in time to be Obi's object lesson for being the one who had targeted his mistress.

Obi was very angry. His reputation already being well known in the underworld circles he just had to show them what he would do by doing it to the one of them who had been targeting Shirayuki and they all caved, telling him who their clients were. Before letting them all go towards the prisons, Obi looked the assassins over very closely. "If you get let off, know I now know all your faces. There is a reason why, that you have forgotten, no one has touched my Mistress until now. It's the same with my Master. If you get let off, make sure you let everyone know the whole country over what will happen. If you will not open your mouths, then I shall shut them permanently. I will not be lenient again." The Children got them put into the prisons while he and his faithful two went collecting lords. They dragged them out of bed and down to the prison cells right away, ignoring all protestations. The protests were silenced immediately when the assassins pointed to the lords who had hired them. The assassins feared Obi far more than their clients.

He did have to send word to the Lieutenants of the House in town to go collect two more and have them brought to the castle prisons. Those two protested they had been kidnapped out of their beds until they were also pointed to by the men they had hired. Once the lords were in their cells, Obi looked at them, eyes glittering and told them that they were only there temporarily, then he was going to let the two cells mix and see who survived - that is if the Regent let him have his way. He left before he did kill any of them and they were quite happy to spill everything to the soldiers who interrogated them, particularly since the assassins were staring at them threateningly the whole time.

Ilena stayed in the bedroom with Shirayuki, telling Marcus and Henry that she would stay with her, and they should go turn in. They did, and then turned back around and went up on the roof from their balcony. Ilena very quietly let them back in through the window and locked it behind them. She had explained to Shirayuki in the meantime that they were laying one more trap and she should get into bed and they would talk pleasantly and fall asleep. In this way Shirayuki was not so surprised to see Marcus and Henry come back in through the window. They winked at her, then took up places where they couldn't be seen from the door or from the window. Shirayuki was able to relax as Ilena spoke to her quietly of various pleasant topics. She was surprised having additional guards in her room this night was more calming than disturbing. She even managed to doze off. Ilena followed her into quiet sleep, though she was in the light sleep of the underworld.

Ever so slowly, the lock on the door was picked. Ever so slowly, the handle was turned. Ever so quickly the door was opened then closed. Ilena wondered who would be the more tempting target, herself or Shirayuki. She was disappointed she didn't get to find out. Marcus didn't let him get far enough for her to tell, very quietly felling him so his partner outside the door wouldn't know they had taken him out, and so Shirayuki wouldn't wake up. Ilena rose, and walked to the door, Henry following her closely. She opened the door, paused a moment, then yawned and stepped out, completely surprising the other guard-assassin. She looked at him, up and down, then shrugged, disinterested, and walked to the stairs to go to her own rooms. The guard took the bait, though he should have thought harder about why she had come out and not his partner. She shoved the tip of her cane in his gut and Henry took him down from behind at the same time. Marcus pulled the first guard out of the room and quietly closed the door.

Ilena called to Obi, who was back by then, waiting for them. He called for Garen to send four more guards to haul the two they had captured down to the prison for questioning, but said to not bother sending any more guards to guard people until the morning. Then all six people crowded into Shirayuki's room and slept in there with her until morning. Rio went over to Grandfather and Leah's room to sleep for that night. Anyone who was going to come looking for them in the offices was going to be disappointed. But then, anyone who went looking for them where they were sleeping would have been, too.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki was an early riser by nature. She woke to light sounds of snoring and a warmth she wasn't quite used to at her back. She realized she was at the edge of her bed, rather than in the middle of it. She could see Marcus sleeping on the floor on his stomach, his head propped up on his arms, next to her bed, and she remembered that he, Henry, and Ilena were guarding her when she went to sleep. She smiled slightly at the fact they had stayed to watch over her, though she hadn't really expected them to stay all night. She turned and sat up, wondering why she was so warm, then stared around the room. When she looked in her bed she almost fell out of it, she was so startled.

It was a small enough room, all six couldn't possibly sleep in chairs, couches and floor. Ilena had therefore lain down next to Shirayuki. At some point, just enough room became available on the bed that Obi crawled in next to her. He was still holding her like a child holds a cat, one arm around her middle, the other tucked under her neck, his hand not quite touching Shirayuki when she had been laying down. The three of them took up the whole bed. Petroi and Thayne were on the window seat couch, Thayne leaning back against the arm, his legs spread out a bit sideways, one arm draped around Petroi who was sleeping resting against Thayne. Shirayuki carefully, and somewhat trepidatiously crawled to the end of the bed. Marcus was sleeping on his side at the foot of the bed on the floor.

She stifled a sigh. She supposed she should have known. Where Ilena was, Obi would be, and where the two of them were, the guards would be. Still it was a bit much, wasn't it? In some consternation she looked around at everyone again only to find Ilena was looking at her. Ilena motioned to her to come back up by her. When she had carefully crawled back up by Ilena, Ilena pulled her down to the bed again and pulled her head very close to her. Shirayuki became worried at that point, but Ilena just carefully spoke in her ear very quietly. Shirayuki nodded and carefully crawled out of bed and carefully made her way to the bathroom where she began her day in her usual fashion. By the time she came back out, her room was empty. She relaxed, then felt lonely and was surprised at herself.

Obi and Ilena's Family group left Shirayuki's bedroom by way of window as they still weren't supposed to be seen with her yet, or at least Ilena wasn't. Obi watched her stand on the window sill, reach very high, then say 'go'. At the same time as she jumped, Henry threw her upwards. She caught the edge of the roof and very adroitly swung herself up and onto the roof. Henry passed up her cane, then Henry and Marcus followed her up. Obi went last. He had sent Petroi and Thayne up first to make sure Ilena would be safe on her arrival. The six of them ghosted over to their own side and went down the same, only in reverse. Henry caught her as she came down to the balcony then helped her go over the railing and Obi caught her as she came to the ground. The landings she still couldn't do herself. She was grinning hugely, however. It was her first time back up on the roofs in a very long time. Obi grinned back and walked with her back into the Lower office and the Intelligence offices got their day's going as well.

-o-o-o-

Zen woke up with all kinds of questions in his head, and lots of plans - well a few anyway - and feeling decidedly unable to face the world this day. He tried getting up but when he made it back to the bed, he flopped down on it and stayed. When Dane and Tairn showed up to walk him to the office, he looked at them with a grumpy frown. Then he ordered Tairn to go to the Rose office and inform anyone who came looking for him that he was unavailable for the rest of the day, having gone into seclusion in an effort to decide which candidate he was going to choose of the four. Tairn raised an eyebrow. Not anyone was really doing to believe that, but after a bit of cajoling didn't work, he left to be obedient. Zen then ordered Dane to bring to him here in his quarters two certain persons who he was grumpy with.

When Dane ordered it by the language of Mother and wouldn't leave, Zen pointed to the wall. Dane went and stood there. Zen turned his back to him and stayed on the bed. Dane sighed, and relaxed, waiting. When Ilena and Obi were refused at the door to the wing, Dane took himself off the wall and walked down the hall and opened the door, telling the guards that Zen was expecting them. He walked with only the two of them back into Zen's room, then left them and returned to his spot on the wall. Obi watched him with a raised eyebrow, then looked at Zen, laying on his bed with his back to them.

Zen had looked up at them over his shoulder and his eyebrows were creased in either anger or frustration. It was hard to tell from this angle. He turned away from them and put his head back down. "I have been thinking about it since last night when my door guard turned assassin. Why are there more assassins in the garrison after we had already cleaned them out? I know Obi was fighting more of them on my walk here. Why were they here when you'd told me you cleaned them out?"

Ilena looked at Obi and sighed. He nodded his head at Zen, allowing her to answer it. "I'm sorry, Master Zen, but it was unavoidable." Zen looked at her grumpily over his shoulder again. She shrugged. "If you wish to blame it on someone, blame it on your brother. I will explain the why and how," she moved to sit on the side of his bed and Zen started in surprise, "but first you must properly pay attention to me." Zen was still, then rolled over and looked at her but still stayed on the bed. Obi moved to rest his back against the wall closest to them, his arms folded and one foot crossed over the other.

"In the world of thieves, assassins, etc., there is a law. It is the law of the strongest, the same as it is in nature. The strongest survive, the weak become prey. When the strong appear to become weak, they are taken down and another younger, stronger party arises to take the place of its predecessor. Again this is the same as in nature. It keeps the proper balance to all things." Ilena paused to see if Zen was paying attention. She saw he was and continued.

"When Izana required of us that we bow our heads to him and allow him to use this place as his trap, the castle was suddenly no longer a stronghold against the world of darkness, but a place where they were allowed in, and they flooded in. Not just the ones Izana wanted to take down, who were among the strongest of them, but all of the lessers also, like the ants will follow the cockroaches will follow the mice will follow the rats. Previously, I was allowing only the few ants and cockroaches with the occasional mouse in, the way all good householders will moderate and defend their homes. I had to become an absent householder for Izana's requirements, and there was none to protect the home from infestation. This, to them, is a sign of great weakness."

"Unlike the the world of vermin, in the world of the night, in order to prove we are not weak, we couldn't just remove the few here or there. They would continue to come back again and again until we are weary, and the nightmare you described last night of finally becoming immune to the attacks would have come true." Ilena looked at him soberly. "We didn't actually capture all of them last night, nor did we expect to. We only captured the ones who were willing to move first, rather than have patience to see what we would do and what our real strength was."

Zen frowned at her again. Ilena held up her hand for patience, then continued. "Our goal last night was to show to the underworld what our true current strength is, but it was a warning only. Shirayuki surviving her assassination attempts, you surviving yours, both on your own power was important to it. Obi and the Children showing their power in taking out the other assassins, and even mine, all of these were important. Like with your message to the Lord of Tarc, we have now set up our own messengers to the underworld. We would like for you to release a few of the assassins back into the underworld so they may take the message that we were not weak when we allowed Izana to work here in this house, but were only obedient. That we will not be merciful if they should continue to come here - and we won't be for we can't afford to be. This time only have I allowed them to remain alive so that you may question them according to your will. Any more that will act against the castle, I will allow Obi to remove suddenly and permanently until they are convinced of our strength again." Obi looked up at Zen from under his eyelashes and Zen recognized the burning anger in his face.

"Many of the assassins that were not participants were observers. I expect a good portion of them to leave of their own accord. We will likely need to be very patient to weed out the ones who stay, and you and Shirayuki will need to continue to watch yourselves, the same as we will watch over you. I've already informed this morning the Queen Mother's Uncle that he is to see to her care. I won't do it for him, for they won't let any of my Children into her area." Ilena paused again for a moment.

"As for the ones in the garrison, any very good assassin will bide his time until a good opportunity arises. Any one of them could have not tipped their hand to me and been left in the mix, and unfortunately there were four of them that decided that now, while we finally appeared weak, was the time to move." Ilena shrugged, "So, now we have caught them, and any that are still waiting will continue to bide their time until another opportunity arises that catches their interest or at which they think they will be able to make a profit and escape. We cannot know these kind before they act, but they too will take pause before acting if we show we are strong and unmerciful. ...As to that, I've said to let some of the captured ones go as messenger. I would rather send the message another way, but I don't know if Master Zen would allow it."

Zen narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"I would rather bring all of them - the assassins and the lords who hired them - to a public area and cut off their heads and leave the heads with a note written upon a large board that says that such is the death of all traitors. But this is a thing the people of Clarines would not accept, I think." Zen was looking at her horrified and nodded. "The people of the underworld would understand it. To allow the first set to have even a few walk is to show there may yet be weakness in this house, for there was mercy for even the few. If you will allow us to use them as we wish, we will show to the city and to all of the country and the lands round about that we are not to be trifled with."

"Lords and assassins or just assassins?"

Obi and Ilena's eyes both glittered. "Both is preferable." Ilena said shortly.

"You would keep it within the bounds of reason for those of the light?" Ilena nodded. "Will it put down any further attempts for some time?"

"Yes, most definitely," Ilena said. "Am I not the Queen of Knight, most feared leader of the underworld families? Has it not been my name that was weakened by the requirement of the King? How shall I properly support the Regent in this weakness?"

Zen's eyes flashed in response to her dark regal manner. He closed his eyes to her and thought. "How many more attempts were made on Shirayuki's life?" he asked.

"Four," she answered. "We slept in her room with her thereafter to prevent any more, myself included. I wished for her to be able to sleep in peace."

Zen opened his eyes. "You may have them, lords and assassins, after they have answered to me. I tire of the lords who think they can use such means to gain their petty ends. I will not have Shirayuki's life put in danger any more, or I won't be able to accept her as my wife for fear of placing her in a position of only fear and death."

Ilena looked at him, then rose from the bed and bowed to him. "Let us know when you have faced them and are ready to let us have them. We will handle the rest, to ensure the house of Zen is a stronghold against them. Until then, you will both continue to have four guards each and must expect further attempts on your life. They will decrease back to what you are already used to once we have accomplished our task."

Zen nodded, still from his position laying on his bed. Ilena and Obi bowed to him and left the room. Zen had not heard anything he hadn't already figured out. Now he had to figure out how to forgive his brother for putting his beloved in the path of danger on the eve of their engagement. He spent the next several hours crafting his letter to his brother in his head, then he rose and went to his table and pulled out his pen and paper. Sitting, he wrote it out, read it several times, went back to the bed and napped, then came back to the paper fresh again. He nodded. It would be sufficient. He wrapped it and bound it and gave it to Dane with the order to send it by messenger bird to the King. Then he went back to bed until Dane returned with the reply.

The King's message was as poorly written as always, but translated, it was as close to a real apology as he was going to ever get. Zen would see it in his brother's eye himself when he came in less than two weeks to the formal announcement, at the invitation Zen had just sent him. He had only given his brother the minimal amount of time in which to arrive as a way of expressing his displeasure and as a way of saying that it would be whether he wished it or not, the announcement of both princesses. His mother would also live according to his wishes in this thing. He was done with playing at being the Regent. He had been pushed by his brother enough. He would now _be_ the Regent, wholeheartedly. It was irritating to know that his brother would still take all the credit for that decision, even though it had been Ilena who'd done it at the first.


	37. Zen Proposes

**CHAPTER 37 Zen Proposes**

The next morning, Zen rose properly and went first to the prisons. There he looked into the face of every lord, his face cold. Then he said shortly, "I've given you to Lord Obi." They blanched in fear. Then he went to the assassins and looked at them briefly. "In choosing to believe this place is a place of weakness, you have given your lives to me. I have given them to Obi also, who is the Queen's Consort. She has chosen no mercy." They also all went white. He turned and went out, saying no more to them, though they cried out to him in repentance. He had gone cold in this thing. He would protect that which was important to him, and he understood how the Princess Ilena could be both Mother and the Queen. It was even in him. Rulers did that which was necessary and expedient, even if it was ruthless. He, Zen, might have to be pushed very hard and very far to get there, unlike his brother, but he was still a Prince. He would not back down when backing down was not the thing to do.

He next went to the Intelligence Office and received there the report of the assassination attempts, the summary of the gossip which suited him, and the report of what new things they had been able to determine about any further enemies within the castle and their movements. When they were done, he looked at them after rising to leave and told them the prisoners were theirs from that time and that he expected proper results as soon as possible. They nodded, eyes hard and bright. He left them to go and find Shirayuki. He looked at Dane and asked where she was. He said it and they went straight to her.

Shirayuki was in the library, having come just recently to see if there was the opportunity to have a study session, but oddly, she couldn't find any of the young men who were part of the group. She had just decided she had come at the wrong time and had sat down to read while waiting and see if any would appear when her name was called. She looked up and saw Zen striding towards her, a set expression on his face, though his eyes lightened when their eyes met. She stood quickly to greet him. She had not expected to see him so soon in the day, it being still early in the day. She supposed she should have. The last time they had seen each other was in the middle of all the assassination attempts. She was glad to see he was well and unharmed also.

"Will you please come walk with me, Shirayuki?" Zen asked as he took her hand and began walking without her saying yes or no. He seemed extra eager about something this morning. She wondered if it was the fact the restrictions were off of him now.

She smiled at his back, then tugged on his hand. "Zen," she called and he turned to look at her, a little surprised. "You are in a rush this morning. Is it so important?" She continued to smile at him.

He slowed suddenly, a little surprised at himself. "Ah, well, yes it is, but I don't really need to be in such a hurry, I'm sorry. I am just impatient to say it."

Shirayuki blushed lightly. "Well, I can understand that, I guess, but still I think I would like to enjoy your company as well. It has been a very long time to be apart, you know."

"Three weeks?" he raised an eyebrow. "Compared to two and a half years?"

"Well, then," she lightly teased him, "I should think a few extra minutes would not be very much at all."

He smiled at her, understanding. He tucked her hand in his arm and slowed down to a walk, though he kept them moving. She was right, he did need to be calm before he spoke to her. He took her to a specific garden on the roof of a tower that was not used often. They had been in one of these kinds of garden in Wistal the last time he had talked to her about his pledge to her. It would be appropriate to make that pledge in the same kind of place. He ordered both sets of their temporary guards to wait at the door leading to the stairs up the tower. He left Dane and Tairn and Leon and Sam inside the door to the roof so it was just the two of them on the roof.

Zen set Shirayuki on the viewing bench and sat next to her. "I have properly considered your request for me as your partner. I have repented of my actions and my inactions and have set in place the proper protections that I have power to set at this time so that you may stand safely by my side. I will also continue to review regularly the needs you have so that you may continue to stand protected by me. Please also continue to protect me."

Shirayuki looked at him, her eyes wide opened. Then she nodded. "Thank you very much, Zen. I will continue to do my best also."

He took a breath, "None of the other three candidates were able to pass my tests. Not only did you easily pass all of the requirements we set forth in the beginning nearly two months ago, but in the remaining days you surpassed my expectations and my hopes and showed me things I did not know I needed or wanted. In my eyes, you have accomplished that goal which Ilena set for you. I cannot say no to you. The people cannot say no, but are demanding that I set you next to me. I believe the lords cannot say no either, and half of the ones who were are now in prison for trying to say no with their unconscionable acts of treason, which they have stooped to merely to get their way over a thing they could not control from the beginning." He shook his head disbelieving it even still and she was in agreement with him.

Zen stood and knelt in front of her on one knee, placing his sword between them as he had the other times he had promised his love to her. He held out his hand as he looked at her and smiled. She placed her hand in his, but this time, rather than timidly, it was with grace and confidence, and his heart clenched to see it. He could only see her. "I, Prince Zen Wisteria, Regent of Wilant, Clarines, do ask of you, Shirayuki of Tanbarun, that you will be my wife and become First Princess of Clarines, to stand at my side as my partner in all things, to strengthen me and to comfort me when I may need comfort. In return, I shall be your husband and your partner in all things, to strengthen and protect you at all times."

Shirayuki had tears in her eyes. "Prince Zen Wisteria, I would be pleased to be your wife and First Princess and will stand by you as your partner in all things; to both strengthen and comfort you as your needs may dictate. I will look forward to your efforts in my behalf. Please, take care of me from now on."

Rising slightly from his kneeling position, Zen kissed Shirayuki long and gently. He picked up his sword and set it next to him as he sat next to her. He held her cheek in his hand and kissed her until she turned her head away slightly, though she wrapped her arms around him to hold him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck. "I love you, Shirayuki. You and no other. Thank you for making me very happy this day." He held her closely to him.

"I love you, too, Zen. Thank you for the gift of this day."

"Thank you for working very hard to get here for me," he answered. Shirayuki nodded in his shoulder, tears dripping down from her eyes.

Zen and Shirayuki sat at the top of the tower in the private garden for a long while. When they were able to speak to each other again normally, Zen told Shirayuki what would be required next. He said that he had invited his brother, King Izana to come for the formal announcement, with the date set for twelve days from then, being two weeks from the formal dinner at which she had passed her final test exceedingly well. He also told her he expected the King to actually arrive as early as four days before the announcement date. Then, looking a little embarrassed, he asked if there were any others she would like to invite to the announcement. She looked at him in surprise. "Ah, I was thinking your father. It would be appropriate to at least let him know, I think, and an invitation would be the right thing to do."

Shirayuki nodded slowly. "Yes, I should do that. I think an invitation to Prince Raji would also be good, we want the relations between our countries to remain positive, after all."

Zen nodded. He rubbed his chin. He supposed there was another prince he wanted to have positive relations with, or at least neutral ones, that he should be sure knew about it, if he could be found and informed of it. "I will need to invite the envoy from Selicia also for that reason, then."

Shirayuki nodded practically. Any nation that bordered theirs ought to be thought of in the best light possible to maintain peace at the borders. "Ah! Can I invite my friends from the Lyrias pharmacy?" she asked him.

Zen smiled at her, "Of course, if it will make you happy, though you may be too busy to visit much with them."

"Well, you may be right, but I think they would be disappointed to not come, and Ryuu will enjoy seeing them again also."

"Well, invite them then," Zen squeezed her hand. "I have one I would like to send right now, would that be okay?"

"Now? From here?"

Zen grinned at her and nodded. He turned his head to the door. "Dane come here please," he requested. Dane came through the door, closing it behind him, and walked up to stand before Zen and Shirayuki. His eyes danced but he was formal.

Bowing he said, "How may I serve the Regent and his fiancee, beyond congratulating them?" Shirayuki hid a smile in her hand at his sly way of congratulating them first.

"Can you speak to Kiki and Mitsuhide from here?" Zen asked him. Dane looked out from the tower and found his bearings, then nodded once in confirmation. "Can Obi and Ilena hear you from here at the same time?" Dane smiled slightly and nodded again.

"Then send my words to them and tell us what they say," he requested.

Dane turned and stood so his words would go where he wanted them to go, then he said, "Please wait a moment while I call their attention, so they will be listening." He opened his mouth and tones fell from it like the calling of a bird and the crying of the fox on the heather, and many sounds that were not nameable, but nonetheless were beautiful to hear. When he closed his mouth, he listened closely. On the faint wind, they heard the clear tones of Ilena answer, but he waited still until finally he stood straight and looked at Zen. "They are ready, Zen."

Zen had not heard this before and he was looking at Dane. "It's different."

Dane nodded. "To go a long distance, whispers don't work."

"Ah, I see. Well...Tell them, _I, Zen, have proposed to my special person this day, and she has accepted._ "

Dane nodded and the tones went out again. This time he translated Ilena's answer. "Master Obi and Mistress Ilena send their happy congratulations and their love. ...Mistress Ilena is very proud of you."

"Tell her, _thank you_."

Dane turned his head and focused the sound, making it a little quieter. It was brief, then he was listening to the east again.

"Mitsuhide says, _Congratulations. I am very proud of you. ...Thank you, Shirayuki for supporting Zen all this time_." He listened some more. "Kiki says, _Thank you for working hard, both of you. Thank Ilena also for us_."

Zen nodded at him and he turned to focus his words to Ilena again and passed on the messages. He listened to the brief reply. "Mistress Ilena says, _It was my pleasure_."

Zen smiled and nodded again, but held up his finger. "Shirayuki, is there anything you want to add to Mitsuhide and Kiki?"

Shirayuki looked thoughtful. "Say... _We are very happy_."

Dane passed the message on, then looked to Zen. Zen looked at him and his expression became serious. "Please tell Mitsuhide and Kiki, _Regent Zen requires you to return to Castle Wilant immediately. He will have you at his back until the house is cleaned and strengthened again. Earl Sieran may not refuse_." Dane looked at him a moment. "I will no longer accept temporary assignments behind my back. When Ilena has strengthened our position again sufficiently that we no longer need to fear assassins, they may return. I have already requested from Ilena another pair to watch Shirayuki's back with the two she already has." Dane nodded, then turned and gave the message. The silence on the rooftop lasted longer than it had before. Zen assumed they were having to process the order, and possibly even pass it on to the earl.

Finally Dane turned to him and said, "Kiki says, _We hear and obey, Regent. You may expect us tomorrow._ "

Zen nodded. "It is sufficient."

"Ah, Earl Sieran asks, _I shall follow. When should I arrive?_ "

"Tell him, _The official date is twelve days from today_."

Dane waited after he had sent it, then nodded. "He sends an acknowledgement." Dane turned back to face Zen.

Zen looked to Shirayuki who smiled at him. He rose, helping her to stand, and walked with her to the door, which Dane opened for them. As they walked down the stairs, Zen gave orders to Tairn in regards to the preparing of the castle for the arrival of the King and the official announcement. He also gave him the invitation list, including the envoy from Selicia who would need to be found. Tairn looked at Dane and Dane nodded. The Family would let him know. When they reached the more populated areas of the castle, Tairn was busy sending runners all over the castle with the news, but the news spread faster across the country by way of Mother's Children.

-o-o-o-

Ilena went with Shirayuki to her dance instruction class that day and spoke with the instructor. Obi went with them, ostensibly as her instructor of proper behavior as this was the test case to see if Shirayuki would take Ilena back. Ilena passed that test, of course. She also asked the instructor to dance with her to see what she was capable of. In the end, the instructor said that if she held to the stately dances that did not include twisting and twirling, she might be able to dance two or three. While Ilena was disappointed to not be able to do the more fun and beautiful dances, she was content that she could at least add dancing to her exercise regimen, and maybe be able to dance at the ball that would be in the evening after the official announcement.

Obi, wanting to gift his wife that gift, offered to be her partner while the instructor was Shirayuki's partner for the learning of those dances. He also showed up at the instructor's door later and asked for further lessons so that he could surprise her. The instructor was not surprised Obi had a knack for the movement of dances, though he denied any previous experience. The instructor really wanted to see Ilena dance, and encouraged Obi to continue taking lessons beyond what Ilena was practicing. Obi thought to reject the offer, then remembered Shirayuki's feet and Lord Aiden's recommendation, and thought better of it. Besides, he was actually enjoying himself.

After lunch, Obi and Ilena met Zen and Shirayuki in the Rose office in their formal guard uniforms finally able to stand behind her again to follow Shirayuki for the early afternoon meeting. This time the group was headed for the large audience hall the Lord's Court had been held in. Zen had called for a gathering of the court so he could announce his selection of his bride.

It really wasn't a surprise to anyone when Zen presented Shirayuki as his intended. He announced it proudly and firmly and she stood with her head held high in confidence and kept her demeanor calm and graceful. Zen also announced the date for the official proceedings as twelve days from then, which everyone agreed was a rather short amount of time. Then they turned and called Ilena and Obi forward and announced that they had approved the union of Baron Obi and Director Ilena. Obi surprised Ilena by asking Zen to raise her to the rank of Baroness, which he did with a bit of a wry grin, granting her the right to her badge - the gold falcon in flight on a background of black and green.

On their way back, Ilena's reaction to Obi was similar to the lord's. The ones who had been on her blacklist earlier had felt vindicated that she had been tied to her keeper, but couldn't understand why he would consider her worthy of titling, unless it was to give her a goal towards which to work. The lord's who were favorable towards her felt her title was justified and decided that it was a pretty obvious thing that the two had gotten together. After all, Ilena had been sweet on Obi since she'd been rescued by him, hadn't she?

Ilena waited until they were alone in the evening after dinner to ask her questions. She had acquired a fine bottle of wine and poured him a glass, standing at one of the tall side tables used for serving from. She handed it to him respectfully, then began to pour herself one, when suddenly Obi's arms were around her preventing her, reaching for her glass with one hand and the bottle with the other. She held still, stiffening slightly.

"Are you really going to change your own rule now?" Obi asked her in her ear as he poured.

"Ah, I thought I should be practicing being a proper wife, now that it is official," Ilena said, "and you've asked me to pleasantly drink with you, or I wouldn't have poured it at all, I suppose."

Obi put the bottle down and put his hand on the table, trapping her. "Ilena, you've been quiet all afternoon, and now you are pouring wine with your own hands. What is it?" He set her glass down and put his arm around her shoulders holding her to him.

"I can't?" she asked him.

"Mmm, when we have company and it is appropriate for the Baroness to hostess, you may, but you shouldn't force yourself otherwise. I am perfectly content to do it, after all."

Ilena was quiet for a moment. "If that is what you wish, then. I was thinking of offering a toast, though."

"Hoooh? Is that what it was?" Obi breathed on her ear as he turned to nuzzle her.

"Isn't it a night to celebrate even a little?"

Obi tightened his grip on her just a little. "If you actually felt like celebrating it would be, but I don't think you are quite that yet."

"Well, I would have gotten there, except that you have interrupted me."

"Ah, is that so?" Obi held her just a little longer, then let her go with his arm to pick up her glass and place it in her hand. Once it was placed in her hand, he stood away from her, picked up his glass and took her arm to lead her back to the couch. When she was seated, he held up his glass. "And what is our toast?"

Ilena shook her head and indicated the couch next to her. "Come and sit Obi. As I said, I need to get there still."

Obi's eyes flashed with vindication in his understanding, but then he looked a little confused. "We are not playing now, is it?"

Ilena looked at him with a bit of a grin to lighten the mood a little as he sat next to her. "No, Obi. It's hard for me to do that when I don't know what role to play."

He looked at her in surprise. "Don't know?"

Ilena took a sip of her drink, then noticed she'd done it and set down the glass deliberately. She looked Obi in the eye. "Obi, why did you chose to gift me your title?"

Obi looked at her in some confusion. "Why shouldn't I?"

"It seems to me," Ilena said carefully, "that I have not earned it?"

Obi blinked at her. "Earned…," he muttered as he put his hand to his head, trying to figure out how to answer her. "Why should Ilena have to earn it?" he asked her. When she looked surprised and nearly as confused as he felt, he tried it differently. "What does Ilena think she would have to do to earn it?" Then he paused, "...but even that is not right." He could see it was so, because she still didn't have an answer for that question either. If she had, she wouldn't have asked the question in the first place. He put his glass down and put his head in his hands, thinking very hard.

"Is it because we've played too many parts?" he asked himself, more in a mutter, as he tried to separate out the germ of the problem. He turned to her, but his eyes were still focused on the problem. "Ilena, underneath all the parts we play, the faces we show to each other and those around us, there is still just Obi and just Ilena, yes?"

"Ah, I suppose?" Ilena said a bit doubtfully.

Obi shook his head. "Not suppose. You are being just Ilena now."

Ilena leaned back with a frown between her brows and crossed her arms, now also considering his meaning. She nodded her head finally. "I guess I see it."

"Guess?! Is it so hard to just be Ilena?" His eyebrows shot up.

Ilena looked uncomfortable, then perhaps a little sorrowful. "Obi, I do not have the luxury very often to relax. ...and perhaps,...when I'm in this state, I feel most lost and uncomfortable with myself? I'm not sure of what ...direction to go?"

His eyebrows stayed up and his mouth opened in surprise. "Ah…." He closed his mouth and shook his head. He put his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, looking off into space. "Mmm, it is like what you are for Master - a place he can just be Master, because you understand where he stands." He looked at her out of the corners of his eyes. Ilena thought a moment, then nodded. "Obi has been this for Master and Mistress for a long time now, when they can relax." He tipped his head to look at her. "Even if Ilena is uncomfortable with it, I like the relaxed Ilena."

Ilena's eyebrows shot up and she stared at him for moment, then she put one hand to her eyes. When the silence went on just a little too long, Obi reached out and took her two little fingers on the other hand in his first two fingers. When her fingers tightened on his, he tugged at them just a little, trying to draw her out. She finally put her hand down, then leaned on her elbows, still holding on to his fingers. It was a very male pose for her to take, but still seemed completely natural for her. He smiled to see it. She was trying hard to understand.

Ilena finally looked up at him. "So you gifted the title to me because you like me?"

Obi smiled at her. "No, I married you because I like you. I gifted the title to you because I also love you and want you to walk with me."

"Haah." She rested her chin on her free hand, tipping to see his eyes. "Obi, that is a very romantic thing to say to a young woman's heart." Obi's eyes danced. "Do you really like me?"

"At the first, I wasn't sure, but the more I came to understand Ilena, the more there was to like. I do like you."

"Isn't that difficult?"

Obi raised one eyebrow. "I suppose it is good that you recognize you are difficult, but you are not difficult to like."

Ilena had a mixed expression of disbelief and a happy smile that was very funny to see. "...I think only Obi and a few others might say that."

Obi shook his head. "I think many people like Ilena, but if you're uncomfortable with being a relaxed Ilena, perhaps it is you who is not sure whether to like yourself?"

Ilena looked at him, then dropped her eyes. After a few breaths of silence she looked back up. "Would it be okay if for now I just trusted Obi?"

Obi smiled gently at her. "Yes." He pressed the fingers he was holding encouragingly. Her eyes wandered after a moment, but he wasn't done. He tipped his head at her again. "Ilena." She looked at him again. "When I say I want you to walk with me, I mean this Ilena that is just Ilena. When we are together, I want us to be able to relax and just be present to each other. Because there are so many different faces we must show, it is important that we make the time to rest together." He smiled gently again. "Perhaps because you need the practice it is even more important."

Ilena looked at him, then sat up with a sigh. "I think you will have to remind me, or to tell me explicitly when that is what you want. I will naturally seek the face I believe should be shown in the moment."

Obi nodded. "I know. That is part of Ilena. I will help you. When I say to you that I want my Lady wife, this is who I'm asking for."

Ilena's eyes widened. "Oh, is that what it is?"

"Yes," Obi nodded again.

Ilena reached for her glass and picked it up. She held it in her hand expectantly until Obi also picked his back up from the table. She raised her glass to him. "To becoming friends," she said, her eyes serious.

Obi smiled, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. "To becoming friends," he agreed and lightly touched his glass to hers.

They drank to the toast, and Ilena's eyes went to his again. "I think if I am drinking with a friend, it is more enjoyable," she said.

Obi looked at her as a pleased grin came to his face. He gave a nod, rose, and fetched the wine bottle. Bringing it to the couch, he topped her glass off, then topped his own off before setting it on the table close to him. They didn't count the number of drinks that evening as they enjoyed each other's company, but they also chose to still keep it to only one bottle.

-o-o-o-

The next eight days were very busy around the castle as the staff scrambled to be ready for the arrival of the King. Cleaning, scrubbing, airing out the wing reserved for him and his household that would come. Ordering of food and early preparation of it if possible. These were only the beginning of what the servants and staff had to do. Shirayuki had lessons from the castle staff on what it would mean to be a princess of the kingdom from when she could knight whom and how, to what regalia would be worn when and why, to how to stand on the dais (or sit) and where for each official and informal function. There was a lot to learn, again in a short amount of time. Because Ilena needed to learn it as well, she attended all of the lessons with Shirayuki as her aide, learning it without the instructors knowing they actually had two students. It helped they were both taking the lessons together as they were able to study together outside of the lesson time as well.

For the Department of Intelligence, meaning Obi for the most part as Ilena let it be another training period for him as well, it meant making sure the security of the castle would be sufficient. That meant first letting go all the prisoners taken during the assassination attempts. Obi let the lords go first, thanking them for their patience, but they had all been banned from the castle and should return to their homes, preferably with all their households as well. When he had confirmed that the last one had stepped outside the castle gates, he opened the door to the other cell. "You know what you need to do," he told the assassins. Watching him warily, they were off and also out of the castle. The head start was not sufficient for most of the lords, but a few managed to end up dead in bed that night instead of on the way home.

Obi visited with the Lieutenants and they made sure to confirm that the registry desks in all the city had listed that no order should be taken against the castle. That night, in all the places the assassins were hiding to drink their sorrows and fear away, someone came up to them and asked them to tell some of their stories, sharing in their misery and buying them drink. Once they had told the story at the castle, so that all within the establishment knew they had been one of the assassins taken by the Queen and released, even if they warned the others away, every one was found dead the next morning, and the word went out that the Queen was showing no mercy for breaching her house.

When that word made its way back into the castle, many blanched and slunk out. A few of those were also found dead after they had also admitted to trying to get gain from within the castle until all of the night city, and eventually all of the land under her domain, understood that the Queen had only allowed a temporary incursion into her house and only because the King had required it. For some time, if ever anyone commented that the castle had become weak, the whole of the room blanched and moved away from the commenter and that man was found dead the next morning. It wasn't always by the hand of the Queen, either, as there were those who would do it because they would kill their own mother and that person was now an acceptable target. While all of this went on long after the King had come and gone, it had worked sufficiently well by the time the King came, the Queen of Knight was satisfied.


	38. Measuring the Swords

**CHAPTER 38 Measuring the Swords**

Kiki and Mitsuhide arrived the day after the announcement court, just as the lunch was ending. Obi and Ilena had gone to it with Shirayuki, having come from the dance lesson, and they were welcomed with hugs and great smiles. They were allowed the time to eat, though it was difficult for them to with all the questions they were being asked. Ilena finally had Shirayuki tell them the stories of the tea and the luncheon with Zen to distract the questions long enough for the pair to finish eating. That led nicely into Shirayuki and Zen telling the story of the dinner just after Mitsuhide and Kiki finished eating. Obi picked up the story of the later assassination attempts and Ilena calmly gave a brief summary of the reason for them, as she had told to Zen.

Mitsuhide and Kiki were fairly shaken to finally understand exactly why they had been recalled. They looked to Ilena and thanked her for protecting Shirayuki and Zen. Then they turned to Sam and Leon, were properly introduced, and thanked them also. Shirayuki took that opportunity to introduce to them her new third and fourth guards. She had selected the two young lords that she had planned on asking to help her prior to this time. Ilena had vetted them and approved them, then Zen had tested them and also approved. Brian, son of a court viscount was slightly heavy, but when he moved it was with grace and his eyes were always testing everything he saw. Mitsuhide liked what he saw in Brian. Kirk was the third son of a landed baron from the far west near Lyrias. His eyes sparkled and he had a ready smile, but he was well mannered, so Kiki approved.

Obi looked to Mitsuhide when the introductions were completed and asked him and Miss Kiki to please provide his own form of testing to all of the new guards. Mitsuhide and Kiki understood him to mean that they still all needed testing by the sword to see if they were sufficient in the eyes of the two head aides. Zen wanted to watch, but he had work to do, so he sent them away, keeping Dane, Tairn, and Aiden in the office with him. The others went to the list field and the soldiers were treated to an impromptu show of the challenge of sparing with the two best fighters in the castle, if not all of Clarines.

Shirayuki and Ilena watched from the stands, Obi, Henry, and Marcus with them. Obi sat up on the top of the chairs, crouched as he would if on the banister of the balcony of the Rose office. He was in the row above Shirayuki and Ilena who were sitting properly, though Shirayuki was excited and sitting forward to watch such a thing for the first time, except for the time she had been able to watch the two eldest aides spar against each other. That time, the bout had lasted for nearly an hour and a half before Mitsuhide yielded to Kiki to apologize for his behavior.

Obi had asked that Mitsuhide specifically test Petroi, and Kiki to test Thayne. He was very interested in seeing what the results would be, but he had suggested Petroi's bout be last as he expected it to be the most exciting. All four of Shirayuki's needed testing so they began with them. Mitsuhide took Sam on first, running him through all of the basics at Sam's pace, learning his form and arm. Then slowly he began to pressure him until the point at which Sam's neck was mere hair's breadths from Mitsuhide's practice sword. He yielded and Mitsuhide allowed him to leave the list, following him off.

Kiki then took Leon. Standing coolly and relaxed, her sword in her left hand, she looked at him until he seemed ready, then she immediately attacked with quick, hard strokes. Leon, a bit surprised at the difference in fighting styles, nearly lost his head at the very beginning. He was fast enough to get his sword in to defend himself, though, and then had to keep up the defending until Kiki's sword smacked him in his right arm. She paused and backed up, but didn't let him yield. When he was ready, she began again, but this time at a slightly slower pace and she made him put all of his forms to good use until her sword too was at his neck. She accepted his yield at that point and they removed from the list. She said something to Mitsuhide. He looked up at Obi and the others, thinking, then his voice sounded in their ears. _Obi bring one of yours and let us see what he can do_.

Obi sat up straight in surprise that they would want to see Henry and Marcus tested also. "Ah...," he looked at the Twins. "Well, we have been needing to do it." He looked them over, then picked Henry, and the two of them headed to the wall and jumped down from the stands, landing exactly the same - in a crouch that made the earth eat the force of the landing. Now Ilena was excited. She hadn't seen Obi fight yet other than the times she had tested him. She sat up, her eyes glittering. Marcus grinned at her. The soldiers who were watching the sword bouts watched with interest as Obi and Henry entered the list. Some of them had seen Obi's tests of Petroi and Thayne, and a number of them had fought by his side in the fight against Earl College when he had fought with his sword, but the majority of them had not seen him fight hand to hand yet.

Obi also approached the testing in the way Mitsuhide had, beginning with running Henry through the basic blocks. Then he motioned for Henry to throw the attacks. Henry started slow at first, also testing Obi's methods, then he began to increase the speed and type of attacks and combinations. This kind of test was more for him to show what he could do, and he chose to do it in this manner. The soldiers were beginning to mutter at Obi's perceived weakness because he chose to only block, with only occasional counterattacks when he suddenly took Henry down. They couldn't perceive how he'd done it and they were suddenly silent in surprise. Obi held his hand out to Henry. "Fair enough," he said to the panting man. The watching soldiers, used to fighting themselves, noted that Obi was not anywhere nearly as weary as Henry and revised their opinions. "Go replace Marcus." Henry nodded and trotted off the list to catch his breath then trade places with Marcus next to his mistress in the stands.

Obi stayed at the list while Mitsuhide took another turn and tested Brian. This time, he didn't take much time to test the basics. He wanted to test strength, which looked like Brian's specialty, and then to see if he had sufficient speed to balance it. He did, which surprised Mitsuhide the first time and the tip of Brian's sword flashed frighteningly close to his nose in an attack that Mitsuhide had barely moved fast enough to dodge. Mitsuhide smiled grimly and focused seriously. The fight was a good one and Brian managed to hold his own for some time.

Blows rang hard and the crack of the swords meeting and parting faster than the eye could almost comprehend echoed throughout the parade ground. At the same time as Mitsuhide's sword touched Brian's head, Brian's sword cracked and the top half fell severed from the lower half. Mitsuhide's swing combined with Brian's power in his block had finally broken the wooden sword and Mitsuhide's swing had gone through it to end the match. Mitsuhide grinned at Brian and held out his hand. Brian grinned back, his eyes happy with his performance and with the thrill of the fight, and gripped Mitsuhide's hand. "I had always hoped to one day cross swords with you, Mister Mitsuhide. Thank you for the match."

"My pleasure," Mitsuhide answered back and they left the list together.

Shirayuki looked at Ilena, her eyes wide. "Brian is good, isn't he?"

Ilena and Henry grinned at her. "Yes, Princess Shirayuki, he is," Ilena agreed. "You've chosen well with that one."

"Well, it wasn't for that, but I'm glad," Shirayuki said turning back to watch as Kiki and Kirk entered the list.

Kirk swung his sword in his right hand a few times and his expression had gone from relaxed to the serious pride of a fighter who felt comfortable with their own strengths. "Miss Kiki, do you fight with your right hand ever?" She shook her head silently. Kirk nodded and tossed his sword into his left hand and limbered it up as well. Kiki lifted one eyebrow, in what for her was extreme expressiveness. She was wondering if she was going to have to put this one in his place or if he was really as good as he believed he was. Most fighters didn't have the opportunity to face a left-handed fighter, so it was one of her advantages, but she was also under the same disadvantage. She approached him cautiously at first until she found the pattern. It took less than a minute and a half, so she was pleased enough with that.

Like Mitsuhide, she focused down into the match after that. She did notice when Kirk went to fighting with his right hand - she had to speed up and increase the amount of footwork she was doing - but her focus didn't leave the sword itself. In the end, he too had a sword pointed at his adam's apple and had to yield. She straightened up and looked dispassionately into his eyes. He calmly smiled at her. "Thank you, Miss Kiki," he bowed slightly. "It has been a fine thing to lose to you today."

Kiki nodded at him. Then after a pause asked, "Shall we practice lefts together?"

Kirk raised his eyebrow in surprise, then grinned his usual ready smile. "I would like that."

Kiki nodded and they walked off the list, Kirk a bit more happy than usual. Mitsuhide put his arm around Kiki's shoulder. "It looks like Shirayuki will do okay," he said. Kiki looked up at him and nodded, her face still as serious as ever, but he recognized the satisfaction in her eyes. He turned and gave a thumbs up to Shirayuki. Shirayuki clapped her hands once and held them in front of her heart, sighing in relief. Her guards also were relieved to be passed.

Obi looked at Marcus. Marcus swallowed and nodded. He'd only ever been put on the ground by Obi, but he'd watched closely as Henry had been tested. "You will let me get in at least one attack, won't you?" he asked as they walked into the list.

Obi grinned at him. 'It wouldn't be a test if I didn't. I want to know what you can do, after all."

Marcus nodded and got into position. Even though he and Henry sparred together all the time, their methods weren't quite the same. He and Henry actually fought pairs and their methods meshed to be seamless against their opponents. He didn't bother letting Obi test the basics. He attacked first and kept going. Being the faster of the pair, and alone, he didn't have to hold his speed down. Obi blocked the first set of attacks, then grinned and upped the stakes, attacking back and turning it into a full match. In the end, he was kneeling on Marcus, his hand on his chest, the other having just come from a blow to the throat that had touched but been pulled to not do any damage. Marcus was tense for just a moment, then relaxed completely, his arms splayed to his sides. He lay there breathing for a while until Obi got off of him and extended his hand. Marcus took it and stood leaning his hands on his knees.

"That was fun," Obi said to him.

Marcus nodded, still not quite able to speak. When he could stand upright, he said to Obi, "Thanks for not killing me in the first minute. I really have been wanting to show you what I can do."

Obi nodded as they stepped off the list. "Glad to." He looked at Petroi and Thayne, then at Mitsuhide and Kiki. "Petroi fights in the Selician style," he told them, "and he knows this kind as well," he gestured to himself and the list, meaning the match he had just had. "If you want to see that, too, then we may need to rearrange the matches from here. You may want to see him fight before you step in the list with him, but that would be three close matches for him." Meaning that Petroi wouldn't have time to properly rest between them.

Mitsuhide looked at Kiki, then at Petroi, considering. "Let's have you do a short bout. Pick one of Shirayuki's that will let us see what you can do sufficiently, but don't wear yourself out."

Petroi nodded and picked out a practice sword. He tossed it to Brian and picked out a second for himself. As they walked out to the field, Petroi said in his quiet accented voice, "Use less strength and focus on your speed. That way I can conserve my strength for the test match. I'll go slow since you haven't seen it yet either. In Selicia we use a practice where the match is a slow dance so that the forms become perfected before the speed is added. If you will follow my lead, we will do the dance first, then a brief bout with speed."

Brian nodded, intrigued and got into his stance. Everyone was watching with great interest, Ilena included, her eyes sparking and her hand twitched. She rose and said, _Will you let me do the dance?_

Petroi looked up at her in surprise. _If I do that, then Brian won't be prepared for the speed._

 _Petroi, I can't sit still._

Petroi looked at Obi, helpless. He had no idea what to do and couldn't say no to her. Obi looked at Petroi questioningly. "Can she actually do it? The dance instructor said this morning she can't do twists and twirls yet."

Petroi shook his head. "There are turning movements, but they are slow. She technically _can_ do it, but you must decide if she _may_."

Obi shifted, then looked at Thayne. "Did you do it that way with Thayne before?"

Petroi looked just a little relieved, seeing where Obi was going. "Yes, he is a passable partner at it now, and I don't expect Mistress Ilena has done it in some time."

"A different list field?"

Petroi shook his head. "It can be done here as well."

Ilena was already on her way down. Henry had to grab her and prevent her from leaping over the wall and force her to walk down the stairs, laughing at her on the way. Shirayuki tagged along to the edge of the wall. Her other three saw her move and went to join her up in the stands to keep watch over her and see the matches from there. The watching soldiers hadn't heard the initial request so were looking at the changes curiously. They did all know Ilena and they wondered why she would be entering the list field.

"Oi! You should have called me out earlier!" Obi and the group looked up into the stands. General Garen was standing there with his arms folded.

Obi grinned at him, though he couldn't really see it. _Sorry, but you've come for the best part at least._

General Garen walked down to stand near Shirayuki and watched as Ilena made her stately way to the list across the field. She handed her cane to Kiki, then walked over to the sword rack and picked out one short enough for her reach. She swung it a few times after making sure there wasn't anyone close to her. They were slow swings from one side of her to the other and she closed her eyes until she was swaying in time to the swings. She brought the sword in front of her, point up, then opened her eyes.

She turned to look at Petroi and smiled a bright smile. He gave her a soft smile in return. "Shall we dance then, Mistress?" he said.

Ilena stepped into the list and Thayne followed her, watching her just a little worried, though he knew the dance was slow enough. Ilena and Petroi stood on the same side, as if for a pairs match, distanced just enough to not swing their swords into each other, but close enough to defend each other. Brian and Thayne took their places in front of them. "Thayne," Ilena said quietly, "when they go into speed, we will also, but I will be modifying the moves. Watch for it. You may as well be getting my measure now as later." Thayne raised an eyebrow and glanced at Obi. Obi grinned back and Thayne nodded.

Petroi and Ilena raised their swords until they were pointed upright like Ilena had just ended her warm up. Thayne got into position. Brian looked at him and copied his stance, then focused on Petroi, knowing he was going to have to watch closely his own opponent to learn his part. Moving together Ilena and Petroi bowed to their opponents gracefully putting their non-sword hands behind them, the same leg also extending behind them. Then the tips of the swords came down and swung to the right in a graceful arc, then came straight across from directly out to the right to the center front as the left hands and legs also returned to center at their bodies and their two opponents swords met them with a firm *clack*! The watchers were surprised at the force in the ending, and Brian almost lost his sword for not having held it firmly enough. He readjusted his grip and his expectations, his face going even slightly grim.

Thayne also had a very serious expression on his face. Ilena's blow had been only very slightly less firm than Petroi's usually were. They were already on to the next move, the swords of the Selician's moving on to the left now to arc up, then the wrists turned into a back handed blow, but the arms remained for a front handed blow and the watching veterans were surprised at the motion, for it was not a known one in Celicia. Then the swords came down suddenly as the left arms moved back, up and over the shoulder with the hand and wrist graceful, to add to the force of the swing and the clack of the swords meeting was even louder. The swing continued on down and around and now the feet moved, the left moving forward as the right hand brought the sword forward in a thrust. Ilena's movement was shortened just a little as she couldn't extend her weight too far forward over that leg yet, but the move was still graceful and Thayne met it correctly, judging it by where her foot landed.

The swords went left and down in front of the leg just extended. The left hands came over and crossed over the right hands and the swords raised in a raised block to the left as the right leg was gracefully brought around to be extended to the front. Obi, Marcus, and Henry all tensed unconsciously. It was a balanced move on the left leg and Ilena hadn't shown them she could do that yet. They were expecting her to fall, but she didn't, holding the balance. Obi understood then it was because the movement had been slow enough for her to shift her weight correctly and in time. Then the block became an overhand blow as the weight was shifted to the right foot and the strong *clack* sounded again.

The dance continued, graceful and slow, every movement calculated to bring the greatest force into the blow. There was one turning where the sword swung around the dancer and the feet were slid, one at a time around in an arc on the ground, the toes pointed. Those blows were no less firm, and Ilena had an expression of complete focused delight on her face that all saw in that turning. They finally reached a point where their swords were raised to the sky again, their posture straight, the off hand's palm resting lightly against the sword pommel parallel to the sword and fingers pointing up. Thayne readjusted his grip on his sword and prepared his stance again. Brian hurried to follow. When they were ready, Ilena and Petroi began.

All of the same forms began again, but this time, with great speed. *Clack-clack-clack* the first three moves were already done, but on the thrust Ilena did not step forward more than a foot's step. Other moves were also modified including the sweeping circle, though she definitely looked disappointed about it. At the end of the speed round, instead of the swords ending up, they ended up at the necks of their opponents, though Thayne had managed to get his sword up to block Ilena. Sadly it was just at the edge of her sword and not touching it. She had taken his head first. She came to the present and looked at Thayne, then smiled at him. Brian had not anticipated the final differing blow and had lost his head as well. Together Petroi and Ilena raised their swords to the starting point again and bowed to their respective opponent. Thayne and Brian bowed back.

Ilena put her sword's tip down and leaned on it slightly. "Thank you, Thayne," she said to him and Petroi thanked Brian. Then she turned to Petroi. Softly she said, "Thank you, Petroi. It has been so long that I have been dancing it alone. It was a joy to do it again with you."

Petroi bowed to her, holding it long and only she could see the tears in his eyes. She held out her hand to him and he rose and took it, raising it to his lips and kissing it. Finally he was able to say, "It was my delight, Pr...Mistress Ilena. You have remembered it very well."

Ilena smiled at him. "It is my favorite dance still, the sword dance."

Obi walked out on the list. "Then will you teach it to me also?" he asked, his eyes on his wife.

Ilena nodded, "I will do the sword dance with you, but Petroi is the better teacher. I get lost in the dance and cannot come out of it enough to speak it."

Obi looked at Petroi and he bowed slightly. "I would be happy to teach it to you, Master Obi." Obi looked at him in the eye, then nodded. He turned to his wife, held out his elbow for her to take and he walked her to the edge of the list where Thayne and Brian had already gone to. Petroi followed the couple off the list, his eyes deep and unreadable. He stopped just inside the list and rested the point of his sword on the ground, both hands on the pommel. He looked at Mitsuhide and waited patiently for his words.

Mitsuhide considered him, then looked at Thayne. "How much did that take from you?" He asked.

Thayne shrugged. "More than I thought, less than Petroi."

"I think while I have in my head what you've just done, we'll go next." Petroi nodded and returned to the center of the list and waited calmly for Mitsuhide to join him.

The surrounding soldiers were very quiet, and many eyes were glancing at Ilena. She hadn't cleaned them out from a position of weakness. She also understood the sword and it gave them pause. General Garen, seeing it from his vantage point, had seen it all through the dance, and his smile was tight and his eyes narrow. He would see to it that she came and practiced here regularly. In that way she would win their trust. Now he was just as impatient as Obi and a certain dance instructor to see her regain her full capabilities.

Mitsuhide and Petroi were evenly matched in capability and speed. Mitsuhide was slightly higher on strength as Petroi's build was lighter. In the end Petroi yielded, though Mitsuhide said it was properly a draw. Petroi asked that he be allowed to end it so that he would properly be able to face Obi in the hand-to-hand match and Mitsuhide agreed, not wanting to take away from that test either, and having satisfied himself already. It had definitely been different to fight the different style. Things would start one way and he would think of its ending and it would not be so and he would have to change his thinking last minute. He thanked Petroi as they walked off the list, and the thanks was returned.

Kiki stepped in for her last bout. Thayne took a breath and stepped in with her. Two ladies in one day was a bit much for a young lord who'd been taught that the sword was to protect them, never to be pointed at them. He'd managed to face Ilena because he could think of it as a dance. He could only face Kiki the way most of her opponents faced her - as thinking of her as a man. She actually preferred that, but she didn't tell Thayne. It helped her when they couldn't after all. She faced him, then attacked quickly again, as she had Leon, testing his reflexes. She'd already seen his strength against Ilena. That meant that she made the bout rather short. That was okay with Thayne who was able to leave the list relieved he hadn't messed up in any major way. He already knew he was only passable compared to this group of insanely good fighters.

Obi started. It was his turn again, and he'd forgotten. He leaned over and kissed Ilena, then released her hand from his elbow, leaving her to rest on her cane that Kiki had handed over when she had left the list. He walked to the center of the list field, asking the watchers to please take several steps back. Everyone moved. He turned towards Petroi and raised his eyes to the slightly older man's. They matched deep for deep, dark for dark. Petroi walked onto the list his movements smooth and becoming more feline as he went. Obi went down into a splayed crouch, the fingertips of his left hand on the ground, the right hand out to his side, the right leg also. By the time Petroi was within distance, he was in a matched crouch, seemingly to have just flowed into it from his feline walk.

There was a brief pause as they entered full fighting mode, then they began. With lightning moves they came together, then violently retreated. Blows seemed to not be pulled and they could be heard from some distance away. The competitors were themselves very silent. After the noisy stick battles, this was eerie. It was a different kind of fighting from Obi's others. Those he had stood upright and faced the attacks directly. Here they both fought close to the ground, sometimes suddenly rising up only to fall apart again, as if water was boiling, then swirling in the pot as they circled each other, looking for an advantage.

Eventually the watchers could see that Petroi's style was still different from Obi's, even in hand-to-hand. But this was Obi's third time against Petroi. He knew what to do now, and they were evenly matched. He was wanting to break through, to get to Petroi when there was a sudden thump and command, _Stop!_ Obi froze, but did not take his eyes off of Petroi. Petroi had also frozen and his eyes were a little wide.

Petroi backed down first, bringing all of his splayed limbs gracefully back around to himself as if performing a move in the sword dance and he turned the move into a graceful stand. Obi, watching him, carefully mimicked that closure of the pose, though in a different way, first pulling back to a four-point cat stance, then rising to standing as Petroi did, matching his height. His eyes never left Petroi. Petroi bowed to Obi, then went into a relaxed parade stance. Obi relaxed slightly, but was still aware of him. Suddenly he was thumped in the head. He blinked and looked around. Ilena was standing in front of, and just to his right so she wasn't between him and his prey. Her cane was still lifted in her hand ready to hit him again if it was necessary.

Obi lifted his hand for his defense, but he remained silent. Her eyes had caught his. They were as deep and dark as his and Petroi's had been, but with more life for they also glittered with anger. When he reacted to her anger, she made an expression of displeasure, then turned away from him. He was dragged along in her wake, Petroi also following her off the list. She led them to a far corner of the parade ground and proceeded to give them both a thorough scolding.

Shirayuki looked up at General Garen, a somewhat horrified look on her face. "General, what was that?"

He looked at her kindly, knowing she wasn't used to the world of fighting. "They were serious. It wasn't just a test match. Miss Ilena stopped them just before they were about to do serious damage to each other in their attempt to prove dominance." He looked back at the field and the men being scolded. "Do you know what Miss Ilena's relationship is to Petroi, Miss Shirayuki?"

"Ah...not really. I know that he is her favorite, and he fought with Obi before, though they've been getting along well lately, since he's been following Obi."

"Mmm…," General Garen considered, but had nothing else to say on the matter. Ilena was setting Obi in a place, and then Petroi. Then she began to stalk back to the list. Obi followed just behind her to her right, and Petroi behind Obi just to his left with enough distance between them she could whip them with her cane before they reached the other. They already looked whipped enough from her words, though, by Garen's eyes. When they reached the others at the list, both properly apologized, then turned to face Shirayuki and bowed in apology to her also.

Shirayuki sighed, putting her chin in her hand. "It's hard for Ilena to keep those two tamed, though Petroi is better at it than Obi. I've actually seen that coming for some time. I'm sure the dance pushed Obi past his capacity. He is so jealous for her."

The General looked down at her in surprise. "You can tell?"

Shirayuki looked up at him. "I've had Obi following me for a long time. There are a lot of things I don't see, it is true, but I have learned him very well. She has been very good for him, and I am proud of his progress, but sometimes she lets it go too long without realizing it. For all that she is Mother, she is also somewhat cold and distant, like the other Wisteria…" She stopped suddenly, remembering she wasn't supposed to say it. She managed to keep her hand in her lap, but she looked away, not willing to look at the surprised look in General Garen's eyes. Very softly she said, "Forget I have said it, all of you, or wrath will descend upon us. I'm sorry to have not guarded my tongue properly."

There was quiet for a moment, then Leon said, "Well, Mistress Shirayuki, Sam and I already knew of it, and Brian and Kirk would have learned by now if Miss Ilena hadn't been on probation this last week until yesterday."

Shirayuki turned back and looked up into the General's eyes. "Hmm...you are one of the Children…. You should also know it, because of the importance of your station and the knowledge of what is being protected. Has Zen already said it to you?"

Garen shook his head and Shirayuki considered, then nodded. "He may not, lest he bring the wrath of the King on him, so we've said it for him to each other so that we may support him in this thing. Thus I will say it to you, under full oath of secrecy, and also you my guards must also keep it strictly secret. Ilena is the missing princess, the daughter of the Queen Mother's younger sister who married the third son of the previous king of Selicia. Zen has decided that he wants her by his side and is working to make it so with her, and our, assistance. She will be announced when our marriage is announced, then all will know, but until then breathe no word of it. Obi will have your head if you do, for he is set as her protector."

After watching the battles, there were four who would keep quiet just for that last comment. General Garen bowed slightly. "Thank you for telling me, Miss Shirayuki. It helps me understand."

Shirayuki looked at him soberly. "Yes, it does. I needed that understanding also, for Zen loves her. She is too much a Wisteria. One understands her much better for understanding that one thing."

Garen looked back at Ilena and the others on the field who were beginning to leave it to come towards them. He nodded. "I think I see it then. Regent Zen has set Obi to be her protector, but Petroi's protected her longer and isn't ready to give that up to him." He looked back at Shirayuki. "I will do my part to protect them also." Shirayuki inclined her head at him, looking into his eyes soberly just a moment longer, then she stood and set aside the topic from her face and walked with the four men down to the parade ground to meet with with her friends, a smile on her face, her first time ever to have to wear the court game face that did not give away what her heart felt. She hoped she was doing it right. Ilena could see through anything.

-o-o-o-

Zen instated Ilena back to Director of Intelligence at a small audience the next day, it being the soonest he could do it according to his own word. Any longer was not necessary now that the messenger had been sent to the Lord of Tarc, and he needed his Director of Intelligence in her place. It made the lords she had berated nervous, but afterwards she was pleasant when she chanced to talk to them. If she ever thought they were out of line, she only had to look at them significantly and they gulped and straightened their path.

Zen held Ilena and Shirayuki back when the audience with the lords was completed. He had them come and stand on the dias with him, Shirayuki on his right, Ilena on his left. Shirayuki was dressed in one of her fine dresses she used when acting in her formal position of Assistant and Adjunct to the Regent. Ilena had come in the skirt version of the Department uniform, as this was a more formal meeting for her. She was very glad for their dress when Zen nodded and the door opened to admit the Queen Mother to the room, followed by her guards and two female aides. The guards stay near the door and the aides followed halfway to the throne.

When the Queen Mother reached her place in front of the throne, Ilena with Shirayuki following her exactly, curtseyed to her. Queen Haruto, as icily beautiful as ever, bent her head to her youngest son and the Regent.

"Thank you for coming, Mother," Zen said calmly but with the power behind him he had been working with since the day after the dinner with Shirayuki. "I would like to introduce to you my fiancée, Lady Shirayuki of Tanbarun." He indicated Shirayuki on his right. She bowed her head to the Queen Mother graciously, keeping a pleasant expression on her face. "She will be announced in nine days time as my wife and First Princess of Clarines." Queen Haruto looked at Shirayuki with interest. She had surely heard of her, even though she hadn't met the young woman yet. The Queen Mother turned back to her son without comment, waiting to hear his other words.

"I would also like to introduce to you my cousin, Princess Thailena Wisteria Polov." Zen indicated Ilena on his left and she inclined her head to the Queen Mother. Her face was also neutrally pleasant, but her eyes sparkled with a smile. Queen Haruto's pupils contracted as she stared at the niece she perhaps thought she would never see again and one hand clenched. "Ilena will be announced at that time as well as Second Princess of Clarines, and her Consort with her. Izana will be here at the castle in six days. Plan on attending." The Queen Mother looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I don't have the opportunity to test her?" she objected.

"You may do so now, if you wish," Zen said to her calmly.

Haruto blinked. To suddenly be placed in this situation, her son had gained a strength that allowed him to stand before her calmly. She smiled a smooth smile. "And has gaining the support of two women made my youngest son suddenly that much stronger?"

Ilena bowed slightly. "Aunt Haruto, you yourself know that the strength of the woman who stands at the side of the ruler is essential to his own strength. That Cousin Zen has also decided to rely on my strengths, I am grateful for his trust."

Haruto stared at Ilena and her heart wavered. Softly she said, "I had forgotten that you were always a strong opponent." Ilena merely looked at her calmly. Haruto pursed her lips. "And what has Izana said about this?"

Zen lifted his head from his hand, where he had been resting it. "I have sent for him and told him my intentions. He has been merely waiting for my invitation."

Haruto raised an eyebrow. "He was willing to be obedient?"

Zen's eyes hardened. "He opened the door to my house and invited evil to enter. Cousin Ilena is even now still having to clean up the damage that was done. You already know of this. He could not refuse."

Haruto bowed slightly, her eyes downcast. "And so you will not allow me to refuse either?"

"No, I will not. You also did not lift your hand to prevent it. Thus you have already given your approval."

Haruto looked back up at him in faint surprise, then said, "Very well. I will be present." She bowed to him and left the audience room, picking up her personnel as she went.

When the door was closed, Shirayuki sighed in relief. Zen and Ilena looked at her. She looked back at them in surprise, then looked chagrined. "Right. To you two that's normal. She is to me more frightening than King Izana." Then she looked confused. "But, why did she not want to test me?" They grinned at her.

"Because she was watching all of your other tests. You've already passed her tests," Zen told her. Shirayuki looked confused still.

"Princess Shirayuki," Ilena said, "you know I have operatives here in the castle who tell me all things I need or desire to know. It is the same with Queen Haruto."

Shirayuki thought on that, then nodded. "So her people were among those who watched the testing, and from the reports they brought back, she has decided to not fight the marriage?"

Zen nodded. "That's correct." He turned to Ilena. "Your testing was very brief."

"It was merely a confirmation to her that I will support you. She already knew as well, as you yourself said. My uncle in her employ has been most strict in his assessment of me for some time. Her willingness to let him come and testify at the Lord's Court was already her approval."

Zen looked at her, then nodded. "I had not considered that, but I understand it now."

"Ah, Zen," Shirayuki interrupted to ask a question.

"Yes, Shirayuki?" He looked at her.

"Is it okay that you introduced Ilena to the Queen Mother in the audience hall with others present?"

Zen smiled to her kindly. "It is. I've already told Izana that I will no longer keep it secret, though it won't be any more known or acknowledged as you are until the official announcement."

"In other words," Ilena interjected, "Master Zen has now put the news officially on the rumor mill, and with a strong beginning." She smiled at them.

Zen grinned back, then rose from his seat and tucked Shirayuki's hand in his elbow. He reached out his other hand to Ilena and she took it. He squeezed it, then released it and led them out of the audience hall. Ilena stayed just to his left, just behind him, his second pillar and his second flower.

-o-o-o-

 _Happy Anniversary_. They were words Izana couldn't say. It wasn't his way to be emotional about much of anything. Acting emotional meant irrationality was entering his carefully crafted world. His board was vast, encompassing many hundreds, if not thousands of persons and activities, some completely unrelated, some so intertwined that if he lost his vision, many things would unravel and the world, or at least the country, would fall in a horrible collapse. It helped that he could place things on other people's boards, those board being extension of his. Then he could just observe what happened, monitoring to make sure a piece he needed didn't fall.

Most people had small to medium sized boards and were easy to see and manipulate. Izana's was the largest - as King it should be so. His mother, Queen Haruto's board had been large also, but it had been shrinking steadily as she'd turned her responsibilities over to her sons. Zen's had increased in size when he'd been placed in the position of Regent and he'd taken over those responsibilities from their mother. The board not his own that Izana enjoyed thinking about, and that he'd been made to worry about most in the recent months, was Ilena's board.

Her board was nearly as vast as his, and it excited him. It covered three countries, where his covered one. She didn't run the economy, the governmental policies, the movement of peoples, and all of the other many tasks a king had to do at his scale, but she did pieces of all of it on her own scale. He'd been able to leave many things on her board and not worry about them over the years, just monitor them. She moved much as he did: letting things take place, adding pieces as she went, small movements that later would amount to big things.

He'd gone to sleep one night mulling on her board when he'd sat suddenly up in bed, his heart beating hard. He'd finally understood the big thing down the road she was working for. It was a frightening prospect for a king to realize his country was in danger from an outside source. Not only had he finally seen the threat he'd been feeling whispering around the edges of his board, but he'd seen how far she'd already come to protect Clarines from that threat. He had immediately, upon rising that next morning, sent out pieces from his board, placing them where she would need them when her bolder moves began to be made. Then he'd watched over her board very carefully. The particular defensive stance she'd decided to take was essential to him. He was already too late to act on it.

As soon as she recognized his support, she'd turned and looked him in the face and told him what price he would have to pay for her to keep playing her board for him. He'd sat stunned, holding that letter. That had clinched it for him. She was his cousin for sure. Only another Wisteria knew how to play the boards, and to that scale. He'd relaxed just ever so carefully and told her he'd watch and wait, but he wasn't opposed to it. It had energized her and her board exploded into activity, things moving almost faster than he could follow for a while. Then she had paused and let him take a look. She had tripled her personnel and set them up ready to act. She had increased her provision and stocks until they couldn't be held, but there was no waste, and the pipelines to create more were in place. She had finalized her position as the source of information for all of Wilant with an entire army of devoted persons behind her, an impressive feat in itself.

Then she had turned and looked at him and told him where she was going to stand. That had surprised and saddened him, but emotions had to be set aside. He would let her go - after all she wasn't wrong. Her network was all in the north and he was certain that she'd done that on purpose. She would be there still, helping him with balancing the boards. She'd already seen enough of his board that she knew what he was already going to do, and had set herself up to support it. She'd waited for him to do his part, and he had done it. When he placed Zen in Wilant, his part was done, save for the support so her pieces wouldn't fall, and more importantly, so she wouldn't fall.

That was where the worry was coming from. She was still moving pieces around as he expected she would, but she herself kept spinning. It was dizzying to watch her. He was content, therefore, to just watch her board and let Zen worry about the spin. In that thing, he was glad she wanted to be on Zen's board. If she were on his, she would have already made him lose track of many of his other threads. Zen, on the other hand, had a very clean board. He kept it simple, preferring to watch other people's boards and wait until a piece could be snatched up and placed exactly where he wanted it on his board. They almost always stayed obediently where he wanted them, and if they moved it was with purpose and at the exact timing he needed.

It was actually fun to watch that also, if a bit boring. When a new piece would pop up on it, Izana would always go check it out personally, because he wanted to know if it would really stick to the board. They almost always did - except Ilena who spun. What Zen had done was to put that spinning piece into a box on his board, the very box she wanted for herself to begin with. Izana found that very amusing. It was a thing worthy of her, that she had anticipated it long before, but that Zen would have seen it instinctively and immediately used it was a testament to his natural abilities, which Izana kept forgetting to his chagrin. He moved so slowly it was easy to forget, but ever since Zen had placed Ilena on his board, his pieces had been moved by her hand, and with rapid placement.

Zen had let it happen, wanting to see what she did and seemingly not opposed to the moves, but Izana had been surprised. He wondered if it was because Zen had not known how to move them. When he'd received the invitation from Zen, he knew Zen was ready to master the new layout of his board. He was sure Zen thought he'd take the credit, but he really hadn't done very much to make it happen, except make him mad enough to finally stand and face him with strength. Izana knew Ilena's board. He needed Zen to understand it also. Soon Ilena was going to open her board to the two brothers and they would need to move in perfect synchronicity at the correct time. If the three didn't mesh at the right time, they'd miss the opportunity to protect the country together.

What was intriguing him right now was that Ilena had her hand hovering over his own board. He was trying to figure it out - why would she want to move that particular piece and put it in that particular place? He had most of it worked out, but there was a tantalizing piece he didn't know yet. He loved worrying at those the most because they had the most satisfying results, opening to him the most interesting vistas and unusual insights. Except that he needed to be focused on the reality in front of him right now, if he was going to get to know the answers when he arrived. That part was more of a chore for him, and he often preferred to avoid his own personal chores in favor of moving pieces. Though...he could hear the scolding he was going to get already. If he didn't do it, he wasn't obediently moving an important piece to its place for her, his spinning and cunning cousin. He knew enough of how she worked by now to know that if it wasn't in place in time, it might be too late. He sighed and looked up.

His lady wife, Queen Haki, was sitting across from him in the royal carriage. They had started out early this morning from Castle Wistal for Castle Wilant. It was their first trip together out of the castle in a while. "How long has it been, Haki, since we left the castle?" he really didn't know. Time passed so different for him than for anyone else.

"Two years," she said dispassionately.

"Ah, so long is it? It feels like it's only been that long since you came to the castle."

Haki turned her head away and looked out the window of the carriage. Izana sighed to himself. She wasn't going to help him, and was probably mad as well. "Well, I'm sure that a trip with a husband who can't remember important things like anniversaries is not so fun an adventure as it could be with one who can." He was looking away from her, the other direction, his legs crossed and his chin supported by his hand, elbow on his knee. Her head turned back to his slightly. He'd surprised her, in saying that he actually had remembered. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I've been properly scolded, and not just by Lord Barret this time."

Haki gave a delicate snort. "And who do I have to thank, then?"

He looked away from her again. "My cousin." Haki stared at him now. All the world knew he didn't have a cousin. "We are going to go and greet her on this visit."

"Her?" Of course she would pick up on that detail, given her current state of mind about her husband.

Izana nodded. "I've been watching her for a while now, but Zen finally just picked her up. He's going to announce her, too, when he announces Shirayuki."

Haki blinked. She hadn't been told this detail, but Izana wanted her to get used to it before they got there. "You didn't tell me you had a cousin." She was pouting slightly.

"I wasn't sure until Zen confirmed it about a month ago. I couldn't ever go to find out myself." He was sad about that. He really had wanted to, but it was better he hadn't all the way around.

Haki actually looked sad for him. He sighed and sat back, folding his arms. "I haven't seen her since I was nine, about two years before the coup in Selicia that took her family." He looked out the window, remembering the hug again, and her laughter. He hadn't minded getting into trouble if it meant he could see that smile. He wondered if she still smiled at all. Her life had been very hard since then. Barret said she did, though. "Mother wouldn't let us talk about it at all, so most people don't know about her. Not even Zen did."

"Zen didn't?" Haki was still surprised.

Ilena shook his head. "When she was here, it was for his birth celebration. He saw her, but he was only an infant, so he doesn't remember it. I hear he cares for her though."

"That's good," Haki wrinkled her brow, then looked up at him directly. "And you? Do you care for her?"

Izana looked her back in the eye. "Yes, I do." He waited to see what she would do. He could see her heartbeat in her perfect neck where it was bare with the neckline of her travelling dress just low enough to show it and her breath caught slightly.

She finally looked out the window, then said just a little sullenly, "It must be nice to have more family."

Izana tilted his head. "I'm glad she survived the coup, but as I say, I haven't seen her since then, when we were children. She's been Zen's since she resurfaced." He paused, looking out the window again. "Well, she's been his since his birth celebration, but he hasn't known that."

Haki looked at him from out of the corner of her eyes. "Jealous, Izana? I didn't know you were capable of that."

"She is very capable. It is hard to accept she doesn't want to play on my board." That was what hurt the most. He had been willing to play with her when she had come to visit - a thing he had never done before or since, but she wouldn't come play with him. Except to play on the boards. That was probably why he enjoyed that part so much.

Haki was looking at him again. "You do really care for her."

"I said it, didn't I?" he answered her mildly. Haki looked down at her hands. Izana leaned forward and took her hands in his. Her eyes widened but she continued to look at their clasped hands. She looked like trapped prey, and probably felt like it. He didn't touch anyone very often, including her, and he felt sorry for her. He held it until she looked up at him. "Haki, she has scolded me for not being a proper husband to the person I chose to be my strength. I am sorry."

Haki's eyes filled with tears and she angrily turned her head away, closing her eyes. He didn't let go. Her hands clenched in his and she tensed in rejection of his apology. He deserved it so he didn't complain. "Haki, it really does feel to me like it has only been two years. Do you understand that to me time passes so differently?"

Haki's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly and she nodded and sighed. "I do know it. ...But that doesn't make it easier to accept."

"No, I suppose not," he released her gently, then leaned back again, putting his elbow up on the rail along the inside of the carriage and his fingers to his chin. "What have you been doing to keep yourself busy?"

She looked up at him suspiciously, but he really did want to know. "Well, I've been working on a few charitable projects, and keeping the ladies of the castle calm for the most part, though that has gotten tedious. They all think you must be the perfect husband after all, and I can't say otherwise since I have to protect your reputation for you." She said the last bitterly.

"Why have you done it, even until now?" he asked her. He could see her tense. He always asked such testing questions, trying to see what people's motivations were. He wanted to know hers and she knew it.

She spent the time to consider the correct answer and he waited. "I've almost forgotten," she finally admitted. "Mostly because I thought you were a good king, and worthy of being protected in that position." She looked down again and was brutally honest. "I've been fighting to not believe the words of the lords who want to undermine you, but it's getting hard. When you won't call for me or come to my bed for months on end, I lose sight of you and what I mean to you. You've become so distant to me, their constant words are closer."

Izana didn't move, but he felt it. This was why Ilena was warning him, and even why Lord Barret was angry with him. He was about to lose one of his most important pieces for ignoring her too long. She didn't even understand how important she was to him and his board because he had been too lost in his own time. He sighed. "Thank you, Haki." He looked away from her as she looked at him opened mouthed. She closed her mouth, impatient with him. He closed his eyes in preparation for the storm.

"Is that thanks for continuing to support you anyway? Or for something else altogether? And how is thanks supposed to help me fight them when I'm near the end of my own strength?"

If there was one thing Izana had learned it was to not let the emotions of others wind up too much, even if he did like to tease them. He reached over and interrupted her right there, pulling her to his side of the carriage and into his arms. She struggled against him for a moment, still angry. He held her with both arms. "Hush. I'll tell you," he told her. She stopped struggling, but she was still tensed against him. "It's thanks for continuing to support me anyway. It means very much to me. It's thanks for telling me about it so that I can understand how to help you. I can't know how to support you if you don't tell me what you need." Haki was now tensed in surprise and was looking at him with big eyes. "It's thanks for thinking kindly of me as king, even though I am a terrible husband. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to help me to learn that better." She relaxed in complete disbelief that such a sentence should come out of his mouth, but he was letting her see his eyes. He was being honest. Then he blinked and ducked. "Of course, even with lessons, it will be a hard thing, I think."

"I should think so, too!" she answered. She twisted and he loosened his grip to let her turn towards him. "Izana...why?" she was genuinely puzzled.

He took her hand in his lightly, finding it a strange thing to hold the hand of another person, and one so delicate at that. "Because the Queen is the second most important person in the kingdom to the King. The King cannot stand if the Queen will not support him. I have been negligent in not supporting you properly so that I can be supported properly. Lord Barret has been most angry because of this and has scolded me frequently on it."

"If you understand it, then why haven't you done it?" her frustration was justifiable.

Izana sighed. "Lord Barret says that, too." He looked away from her, trying to find the words to express it properly. "I am afraid." That calmed her immediately. She listened. Nothing frightened this king. "When my father died and left the kingdom to my mother, she wasn't strong enough for it. I helped as best I could and learned very quickly so that I could take as much of the burden as possible, but even still I was too long in learning, too late to help her not break under the burden. Even now she is still broken. I don't want to have a broken queen." He sighed. "I understand that it would be better to strengthen you so you don't break, but I cannot approach you. I don't know how to do it properly, so I'm afraid to do it at all for fear I shall do it wrong."

Haki sighed and put her free hand to her temple. "You know, if you had told this to me from the beginning…."

"Well, I only understood it recently," he defended himself slightly.

Haki raised an eyebrow. "Since your cousin scolded you?"

Izana admitted it with a nod. Haki sighed and looked away, but she kept her hand in his, pressing his fingers lightly. He looked down at their hands in mild surprise and squeezed her hand back, gently. She reacted, but didn't look back at him. "I've often thought of what I wish you would do for me, but never was there the opportunity to ask it of you. And when there might have been you were distracted."

He tugged lightly on her hand. "I'm here now, with no distractions...for at least three days, I think." She turned and looked back at him a smile almost appearing. "I think that for you might be enough? For me it is more like a very few hours, but I'm giving them to you as your anniversary present, if you would like to spend them in this way?"

Now she did smile, a watery one. "If you will listen to what I have to say, then I would like that very much."

"I am here. I will listen," he promised.


	39. The King's Arrival

**CHAPTER 39 The King's Arrival**

Obi leaned on the banister of the Upper office balcony. He was watching his wife dance the sword dance. He loved to see the form and her grace. Watching from the balcony was the perfect place to see it from. She had done it every day in the courtyard since she had done it on the list a week ago, and he had watched every time. Even the modifications she had to do because of her hip were beginning to smooth out. His own body felt the motions of her moves, which was what he wanted. Just like he wanted to be able to dance at the ball with her, for her sake, he wanted to be able to dance the sword dance with her on the list field.

He had already figured out that it was a two-part dance. She and Petroi had only shown the one part, but the opponent played by the fighters from Clarines, he could see it now as the other part. He would have asked Petroi to show him the second part, but he couldn't bear to watch the two of them dance together as opponents. Probably eventually he would have to have Petroi coach him, but for now, he couldn't abide it. He still needed to be able to live with Petroi and not have the two of them kill each other. He was protecting them all, or so he preferred to think of it. Just being plain stubbornly jealous wasn't a label he really wanted to apply to himself, even if it was true.

Either way, his body was beginning to get the form that Ilena danced. He had already begun trying it at night out in the field, where he could do it alone and unseen in one of the dips, and at the end of his dance instruction time. When he understood it, he would ask to see the second part and see how it matched with what he was deciphering in his head. Or he would just make it up and it would be close enough.

His other dance lessons were coming along well also. He had two of the three memorized already and the third he was mostly there on. He itched to practice with Ilena herself, but he wanted to surprise her. He'd been surprised that he'd taken to it as well as he had, but the instructor had told him it was because he was already used to smooth, controlled motions. Most fighters got it if they could relax. Thieves and martial artists got it quickly. They already knew how to move their muscles with grace and power while relaxed. He fit that profile pretty well so he figured that must be it. He certainly enjoyed moving his muscles and dancing was very graceful. He did feel a bit odd for liking it so much, but his own instructor was male, so maybe it was okay.

"It's the 'male' part of the dance." Petroi's voice startled him a little. Obi had been feeling the dance, not paying attention to his surroundings, and the comment meshed too well with the thoughts he'd been having. "She knows it because it's what I know. The other half is the 'female' part of the dance, which is what she should know." Petroi was looking down at her too, now, his arms folded but his stance relaxed. "She doesn't care, having learned it as a boy anyway, but I think it would be good for her to learn both. The 'female' part was made for the women of Selicia to learn to defend themselves. It has fewer attacking moves. When it is actually danced, rather than practiced on the list, the swords just touch enough to make a light sound. We don't need our lady partners to go flying after all," Petroi looked at Obi with a bit of a smile in his eyes.

"No, I imagine not. I had been thinking it looked like it needed another part with it. Is there a way to learn it?"

Petroi shook his head. "There are few women who know it any more. It would be difficult to find one who would come here and teach it, but I have seen it, at the castle. There was one group there that was required to know it, as it was a ceremonial dance also."

"That's a shame," Obi said, meaning it, but now he was really going to make it up. Then he would teach it to her, if she would learn it. Knowing both sides would be a good thing. It did help to know what it's purpose was, though it had already been obvious it would contain more blocks. "It seems to me it would have been helpful for the men to have learned it also, so they understood all the correct blocks against their own attacks?"

Petroi nodded. "But there was a stigma attached, so it fell out of favor."

"Do you at least know the stances of the blocks?"

Petroi looked at him, then finally said, "Yes."

"Show me some time," Obi said, but then he let off the topic. He had already made Petroi suspicious enough. "I'd like to know how to defend myself from you."

Petroi's look said he wasn't sure he believed it completely, but he let it go, turning back to look at Ilena who was just finishing the dance. She turned and at looked up at the two of them with a smile. "I'll learn it, too, Obi," she said, then walked back into the Lower office.

Obi just stared at where she had been practicing. Had she read his mind again, really? He looked over at Petroi out of the corner of his eyes. "That is really disconcerting," he commented. Petroi nodded agreement, and they turned back into the Upper office.

-o-o-o-

That afternoon there was a big meeting of all security staff in the castle. They held it in one of the large meeting rooms near the library. All of Zen's department were there in their formals, everyone from Ilena and Grandfather down to Marcus. General Garen was there with his staff. The Queen Mother's Minister of Intelligence, Lord Barkely and his staff were there as well. They were all welcoming the King's Minister of Intelligence, Lord Barret. Zen had decided to come sit in on it since it was his castle and his family that was going to be protected, and he'd already not liked the last security breach, so he with his four were there also. Obi and Ilena were actually pleased by it, and felt calmer, because Mitsuhide and Kiki were there. The oldest aides were very stable and had high standards. If they walked out pleased, then things would surely go well. It was telling that Ilena's trust in her Uncles was falling.

Several other of Izana's agents in the castle came as well, as the captains of his men there. They weren't surprised that Dale showed up, but they did ask him who'd taken his place since there wasn't anyone there to protect the offices now, with him present for the meeting. He promised them a trustworthy replacement had been provided. Ilena didn't buy it until he told her the name of the guard. Then she accepted it.

For the opening, each castle department head explained what was already in place. Then they asked Lord Barret to explain what he expected. Not having experienced the King's castle herself, Ilena wasn't sure if they would take other precautions or have more troubles. Lord Barret explained what they could expect and then what the King expected to have in place. Obi watched Ilena at this point. He could see she was torn between wanting to fly on her own and wanting to be patient. He leaned over and whispered, _What can you learn?_

She stopped and considered it, then nodded. She sat back in her chair. That was okay at first, but then as her mind worked through all the things that Lord Barret had said, she started asking questions, picking it all apart. Obi became concerned. If the Ministers of Intelligence decided she was being insubordinate, there would be trouble. To his surprise, both Lord Barret and Lord Barkely stepped up to answer all of her questions until she understood. When there were still two things she was dissatisfied with, she presented her reasons why. The two Ministers looked at each other, and Lord Barret took it, explaining that if it didn't fit her specific situation, she was welcome to modify it to do so. That surprised her into silence for a moment. Then she nodded and told them what was going to happen in those two situations. They bowed and acquiesced. She took it as her due, but Obi was surprised.

Ilena ran through the summary of what was going to happen and who was in charge of what based on the meeting as a whole, then looked at Zen. He looked back at her and nodded. She nodded back and dismissed the meeting. As people rose and began to mingle, Ilena was pulled away by one of the lesser staff of the Queen Mother's group for specific instructions. General Garen clapped his hand on Obi's shoulder before he could rise from his chair. "Thanks. I was lost until you told her to do that, and I've learned more about security in one sitting that I've ever considered in my lifetime. That was very important stuff to hear."

"That's why we did it," Lord Barkely said from Obi's other side.

Lord Barret, also having come over nodded. "Thank you, Lord Obi. We've actually been waiting for an opportunity to pass on what we know to her. She's learned a lot on her own, but the refinement...well, we haven't had the opportunity until now. If she'd come up the usual way, she would have learned it as an understudy." Lord Barret was looking at Obi appraisingly. "You've come a long way since Wistal, to be able to handle the wild falcon that easily."

"Ah, well, I got practice with Mistress first, and Ilena's been training me. I wouldn't call it 'that easily' either." He looked a little sour. "It's been a lot of effort, and only because she wanted it."

Lord Barkely laughed. "Well, yes, that is true. She's been restraining herself here very well." Lord Barret raised his eyebrow at Lord Barkely, and the latter explained, "She hasn't forced me to let her people in yet, though she complains about it. And I've noticed she's let all of yours stay as well."

Obi looked between them, "You know she's waiting for the two of you to decide she's passed her tests and you take them out yourselves, right? Are you expecting her to force you out as part of the testing?"

The two Ministers looked at each other. "We've considered it," Lord Barkely said.

Obi shook his head. "She works with allies as an ally. If you want it to go that far, you'll have made her mad. This last thing," he looked at Lord Barret significantly, "has already damaged your reputations with her, but I'm not so sure that's a good thing."

"Why is that?" Lord Barret tipped his head at Obi.

Obi looked at him. "I had to tell it to her, to listen and learn. She would have done it on her own before then. If you want to be her teachers, then she needs to be able to respect you, or she can't respect your words." He paused. They were listening. "She's had to push against her enemies so long that if she is pushed like that, she becomes angry and turns a deaf ear, and will only do things her way, even if that's not the best way. Leading her by the hand with firm gentleness always brings obedience and understanding. Then she will always do it, and do it correctly."

"I see you have learned your lessons," Lord Barret smiled at Obi. He considered the young Consort a while longer, then said, "Well, I would really rather teach her gently. That has always been my preference, but this last lesson was for Regent Zen, not her, so there was no choice for me in it."

"For Master?" Obi frowned, trying to see what lesson Zen had learned. Lord Barret let him consider it. "He has allowed himself to be more ruthless and is more firm in his decisions, particularly in how he protects those he cares about."

Lord Barret nodded. "He has properly learned his lessons, if he does not let them go - though he usually doesn't."

"Well, I'm waiting for her to kick me out," Lord Barkley said. "We've never had the best of relationships, I'm afraid."

Obi looked at him in surprise. "No, that isn't it. She respects you just as much. She wishes you would come to her more, especially to teach her in this manner. She is frustrated that you keep your door closed and your mouth as well, but if you would open them, she would listen. She has been waiting all this time for you." Lord Barkely looked at Obi surprised, then his eyes got sad, and he looked away. "She calls you Uncle too, the same as Lord Barret."

Lord Barkely looked down. "I appreciate that, Lord Obi, but it isn't something that I can do."

Obi nodded. "We know. The Queen Mother still doesn't like to acknowledge who she is. Ilena would rather push her out of the castle than you. She is angry and looking for a way to make the Queen Mother properly face her past, the same as she made me do it."

Lord Barkely looked back at him, somewhat surprised. "She understands this?" Then he shook his head. "We don't think it can be done. Not even her sons have been able to do it."

Obi shook his head. "If anyone can, it's Ilena. It may take even years, but she can do it."

"You have a lot of faith in her," Lord Barret said mildly.

"No, I have examples, over a thousand of them," Obi corrected him. "You have yourself seen them."

"Well, that is so," Lord Barret said and even Lord Barkely had to agree, "but the most stubborn Wisteria is the Queen Mother."

Obi paused, then said slowly, "No...I am willing to bet it is Ilena." He looked at the other two men openly.

They looked at each other, then nodded. "We will take your bet," said Lord Barret

"And I will hope to lose it," said Lord Barkely.

Obi nodded to them. "It is worth it for you to lose that bet. I already have, so I know."

Lord Barret grinned. "Well, you got a sweet reward for losing it."

Obi looked at him and a small smile came across his face. "Yes. I got the best reward possible. But that only makes it a little easier, because it also means I have the greatest responsibilities." He rose from his chair, not looking at them for a moment. Then he looked up at them again. "When I am not here, I hope you three will watch over her for me." He looked at each of them, the two Ministers and the General. "I will be relying on you." They stared at him soberly, then he turned and walked away to go and join her, standing at her elbow, a quiet pillar of strength.

General Garen turned to the other two. "Do you know where he's going?"

They looked at him. "Wherever she sends him." General Garen's mouth made the shape of an 'o'.

-o-o-o-

The next day saw a great flurry of excitement. Ilena's network being what it was, she was getting nearly minute by minute progress reports of where the King's cavalcade was. Zen and all the appropriate welcoming committee was in place at the proper time without wasted time because of it. Zen and Queen Haruto were waiting and Shirayuki was by Zen's side. There were two long rows of soldiers lining either side of the walkway between where the carriage would let the King and Queen out and the main doors into the castle. There were also soldiers surrounding the courtyard in such density to prevent any assassin from sneaking through. Lord Barret liked to keep things clean and simple so the fewest people to greet the King while he was still out of doors had been requested.

The royal carriage pulled up to the entrance and Haruto, Zen, and Shirayuki walked down the walkway. The footman opened the door to the carriage and set a step out on the ground. Izana exited first, then held his hand out for Haki, helping her to dismount from the carriage. The King and Queen turned to the waiting hosts and received the brief obeisance and welcome they were given. Izana suffered Haruto to give him a brief hug and kiss.

"Hello, Mother," he said formally.

"Izana. It is good to see you again. I see Haki has obliged your whims again, and been willing to suffer being a travelling companion." It was said in her usual light bantering tone.

"It has been a productive journey, I should think," Izana said calmly. "She has been willing to suffer my presence." Haruto glanced at Haki, who remained cooly formal, but gave just the barest hint of a smile.

"I see. Well, she has my gratitude then, for putting up with such a troublesome son."

"Surely I am not the troublesome one?" Izana protested mildly.

Both Haruto and Zen raised eyebrows at him. He looked away from them and offered his arm to his wife, who took it and they moved towards the doors. As Izana led the group along the walkway, striding smoothly along, straight and naturally proud, he asked Zen, "You're not going to introduce me to her yet?"

Zen looked at him. "That's not appropriate yet, as you know. She has sent you an invitation, however." Zen handed Izana a letter from his jacket.

Izana took it from him and opened it and read it. He handed it to Haki, who took it surprised to be given it and read it as well. She handed it back to Izana with a small nod. "We'll go," Izana said to Zen.

"Very well." Zen looked at his brother. "Are you going to test all of the most recent aides I've chosen? I should like to know if you plan on making it a game as usual, or if you would like to have an informal meeting to get to know them all at once. There are twelve now, including her, that you will need to meet."

Izana looked at Zen out of the corner of his eye, a bit of a teasing look in them. "Well, it isn't necessary, now that you're the Regent, but if I get bored I may go looking."

Zen nodded. "I'll let them know it will be a game then."

Izana thought it interesting that Zen was rather calm about the whole thing. "It doesn't bother you?" he asked looking over his shoulder at his little brother.

Zen looked up at him. "No."

Izana pretended to frown. "It isn't any fun then, is it?"

"I wouldn't know," Zen answered blandly.

They entered through the doors and Haruto excused herself, not really liking such formalities in the first place. The sons knew they wouldn't see her again until the official announcement unless they sought her out themselves.

Zen and Shirayuki walked with Izana and Haki down the main hall, where the only guards they had were the ones stationed on the wall. Lord Barret had taught Ilena in their meeting how to have it so that the royalty didn't need to have so many personal guards on them at all times. It was simply a matter of understanding what pathways the royals were going to walk and having a higher concentration of guards along those pathways. Ilena still didn't agree it was sufficient, so had her Children on guard as well in the shadows, though she hadn't told them that. Zen was happy to breathe a little, until he learned from Ilena after the King left that her Children had caught on average four more assassins per day.

One benefit she had seen was that the assassins were limited on where they could attack from so they were easier to find. The other benefit to having the King come so close to the time of the influx was that he and the Queen were more lucrative targets, so the majority of the remaining assassins came out of hiding during that time. Ilena was pretty sure afterwards that the few who were left would lay low for a while, biding their time until she should relax just a little too much. In her mind that would be never, but she knew that undeserved pride could get people killed, so she watched vigilantly.

Zen and Shirayuki left Izana and Haki outside the wing the King and his household would be staying in for the time they were in the castle so that they could rest and find refreshment. The security of that wing was under the direction of Lord Barret directly and Ilena left him to it.

-o-o-o-

"Shirayuki has grown stronger," Haki commented as they looked around their suite for the stay. The two women had met before briefly in Lyrias and again at Castle Wistal.

"Mmm," Izana had seen it, but he didn't feel it needed comment. Zen wouldn't have finally asked her if she wasn't. He walked up to a window and looked out, folding his arms thoughtfully. He scanned the grounds, and was pleased enough with the security.

"I wonder if the cousin has helped here, too."

"Yes," Izana said absently. "She's been Shirayuki's close aide for some time."

"It was nice of her to invite us both to meet with her." Haki walked to the tea set that had been placed on a side table and poured two cups. She carried them over to Izana and handed him one.

He sniffed it, then tasted it. "This is rather good," he commented.

"Shirayuki said she made it for us from a recipe she and her friends in Lyrias created," Haki said. "It is apparently supposed to revive and refresh the one who drinks it."

"Oh? Shirayuki is a good hostess, then as well." Izana thought it interesting that Haki had talked so much to Shirayuki. "You like her?"

Haki looked out the window. "It would be nice to have someone to share an understanding with."

Izana looked at her for a moment, then turned back into the room. "Well, if that's possible, then I hope you are able to find some peace in it." Before Haki could decide to become angry with the comment, he looked back over his shoulder at her. "She is a very good correspondent, if you are willing to write letters."

Haki stopped, took a sip of her tea, then looked back at him. "And do you write her frequently?"

Izana smiled a brief knowing smile at her. "No. I haven't the time, but it has happened a time or two. Zen let her sit at his desk a while back when I had some questions. She answered them competently enough."

Haki looked out the window again. "I don't think the King would allow the Queen to sit at his desk."

Izana raised his eyebrow at her. "Actually, I would expect the Queen to sit at it if I had to be elsewhere occupied and unable to run the business of the throne."

Haki moved away from the window. "Isn't that what the staff and aides are for?"

"Mmm...but they can't do everything that is required. There are certain things the crown must do, and if the king can't do them, then it is the responsibility of the queen."

"I see," she sat down on a red plushly cushioned chair. "And will this queen ever get to know what those things are?"

Izana put his tea cup down on the table near the tea pot. He turned and laced his hands behind his back and he paced through the room. "It was in my mind. You've already asked to know, after all."

"Mm...I suppose I did. For a king to whom a year is as a month, can you tell me when these lessons might begin?" She was facing him directly, but she didn't complain about his inability to stand still. The three days on the road, sitting in the carriage, had cooped him up a little much.

"Whenever you show up in the office, I suppose," he said to the ceiling.

Haki raised her eyebrow. "Is that allowed?"

Izana looked at her over his shoulder. "You are the queen. I hope you haven't forgotten already."

Haki tipped her head at him. "It is hard to know the boundaries, when it seems that all of it is restricted."

Izana turned to look at her. "Then test them." It was a challenge.

Haki looked at him for a moment, then bowed her head. "Very well, but it will be in my own way."

Izana looked at her for a moment more. "I shall look forward to seeing it, then," he said, then resumed his pacing.

Haki sat quietly for a moment, then asked, "Are you really going to play at testing all of Zen's newest aides? Or could you be convinced to behave while we're here?"

Izana shrugged as he inspected a beautiful vase that had a careful arrangement of flowers in it. "It will be harder here as I don't know any of them after all, but I should like to have a little fun while we're here, and see what they can do. It may be important for the future."

Haki tipped her head at him. "Would I be allowed to find some diversions as well?"

Izana looked at her in surprise. "I would think so, if you wish it."

Haki rose from her chair. "Well, then, shall we go and walk about a bit. I would like to stretch my legs, and I have not been here before. Perhaps you would be so kind as to show me about so I don't get lost later."

Izana smiled at her. She may have been telling the truth, but he suspected that she also was tired of watching him pace the room. "I would be willing."

"Will you let me watch you test your victims as well?" she asked as she took his arm and they walked to the door.

Izana raised his eyebrows at her. "Victims?"

She didn't look at him, merely patted his arm and closed the door behind them. "Consider it my first lesson," she said as they reached the end of the hallway.

Izana relaxed and smiled to himself.

-o-o-o-

*Sshhhh-that*

Izana looked in surprise. The small rock had been caught by someone other than his target. The young man who had caught it brought it over to him and handed it back, saying as he dropped it in Izana's stunned hand, "Please, Your Majesty, do not throw rocks at innocent people. You are very good at seeing Mother's Children, but most of them are untrained in catching rocks unawares. Mistress Ilena has suggested that you really should have at least the informal introduction so that you know whom you need to test. The game can begin in earnest after that. In this way, innocent people can be spared unexpected bruising."

Izana stared at him. "I take it you are one, then."

The young man nodded and bowed formally. "I am Henry, your current invisible guard, though I've been guarding the others in the castle more from you at this point. Mistress Ilena is become quite distracted by it."

"My apologies," Izana said. If this youth had come to scold him because Ilena was irritated, an apology was necessary. He could hear muffled laughter from the corner Haki was hiding in. He could see Henry politely ignoring it.

"If you're willing, I could take you to the place where everyone can gather to meet with you." Henry gestured towards that place, as if to invite him in.

Izana considered. "How much time do we have before the evening requirements?"

"There is sufficient time for the introductions," Henry said.

Izana turned and called to Haki and she came and joined them. He turned back to Henry. "Shall we, then?"

"Please be considering the rules of the game as we go," Henry asked him. Izana decided he must have been serving Ilena a long time as he was not in the least phazed to be communicating with, and scolding, the King.

Henry led the two royals through several wings and across two large courtyards until they went through a set of doors, across a hall, and out through into another set of adjoining courtyards that were enclosed by the first rung of walls around the castle. "This is the royal office wing, isn't it?" Izana asked Henry, looking up at the building they had just come under.

Henry nodded. "Since the majority of the people are in the Rose and Lotus offices, it is easiest to have you meet them there."

Haki raised her eyebrow at Izana and looked around the outdoors they were in. Izana shrugged slightly. He didn't know why they were meeting them outside either. When they entered the courtyard outside Zen's office, he understood. Informal meeting was right. Ilena's portion was wild. It was harder for them to meet indoors.

Zen was resting partially sitting on the railing to his balcony, his arms folded, his eyes fixed on his brother. He had around him three men, one also sitting on the railing, closer to Izana's side. One was surprisingly an older man. Mitsuhide and Kiki were standing against the wall, there to observe since he already knew them. Below Zen was Shirayuki with four, two leaning on the wall under the balcony though they stood upright respectfully when the royals arrived, and two standing near her. In the tree to Izana's right was a face he recognized. Obi was sitting on a branch, fairly low, his feet stretched out in front of him. Izana recognized that from when he had tested Obi to begin with. Below him was one man leaning against the tree, one standing but relaxed in his stance and his arms folded. Near to them, but on the other side of the tree, was a woman, and at her feet one young man sitting on the ground. Henry bowed to Izana and Haki, then walked to stand next to the woman under the tree.

"I feel like I've walked into a random family portrait setting," Izana commented mildly.

"I must admit to being surprised you couldn't wait," Zen said.

Izana looked at him with a slight raising of the eyebrow. "You did leave me alone with nothing to occupy me until dinner."

Shirayuki bowed. "We're sorry. We assumed you would prefer to have some time to rest before the official activities began. However, if this unofficial one would suffice, we are willing to offer you such a distraction."

Izana's sharp gaze fixed to her. She bore up under it patiently until he turned to the other woman. She smiled at him and bowed. Somehow Izana was not surprised this was a woman unafraid to shed the skirts of the genteel women. "I am your cousin, Ilena, Zen's Director of Intelligence. I will be your opponent in this game."

A slow smile came to Izana's face. Everyone who had seen him before was in shock to see any delight appear on his face. He bowed slightly, as if to an opponent on the list. "I look forward to the challenge." Ilena smiled back. It was a rather competitive look, and Izana's eyes lit up.

Ilena pointed to Henry with an open hand. "You have met Henry. This is his partner Marcus." Her hand moved to point to the young man at his feet. "They are the Twins, and stand at my back." Marcus bowed from his place on the ground. Ilena indicated the two men on the other side of the tree. "This is Thayne…," the man leaning against the tree stood upright and bowed, "and Petroi," the standing man bowed gracefully. "They stand behind Obi." Izana took the time to look closely at Petroi. He had heard of this man quite a lot. He did look like a worthy opponent. Ilena nodded at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki dipped in a quick curtsey, then indicated as she said their names, "These are Sam, Leon, Brian, and Kirk. They stand to support me." The four bowed together. Izana noted again that Shirayuki was much calmer before him, though still perhaps nervous, as her other hand was clenched in front of her skirt.

As he looked the four over, he paused. "You're familiar," he said looking at the youngest of the four.

Leon bowed again. "I was at Castle Wistal before, Your Majesty, and transferred here when Regent Zen did. Thank you for remembering."

Izana considered him a little longer, then glanced at Shirayuki. "Couldn't stand to be away from your mistress, is it?"

Leon blushed. Izana smiled slightly, then looked up at Zen. Each of his three new ones bowed as he said their names. "Tairn and Dane Malkin, and Lord Aiden. He will sit out the game. If you wish to test him, come to the office and talk to him properly. I may make it difficult for you to test the other two in the game as well. They are keeping the castle and region working while the rest of us are busy with the announcement requirements."

Izana nodded. He looked closely at Tairn who bowed to him again in acknowledgement of his position as one of the king's agents. "I will probably only care to test Dane," he said. He looked at Lord Aiden. "Though I would like an opportunity to speak with Lord Aiden."

Lord Aiden bowed. "I would be happy to visit with you, as you wish, Your Majesty," he said.

Zen stood. "I will leave you to it," he said. "I still have work to complete before dinner." When he went in, Lord Aiden and Tairn both bowed and followed him in.

Izana thought it interesting that Mitsuhide and Kiki stayed outside. Kiki's posture said that she was rather in disapproval of the game and was going to watch that it didn't get out of hand. Mitsuhide was rather resigned. "Congratulations, you two," he said to them.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Mitsuhide said.

"I didn't think you would ever marry anyone other Zen," Izana teased Mitsuhide. "Though I thought that wouldn't happen at first either."

Mitsuhide blushed. He'd never been able to deal well with Izana's teasing, though he was certainly used to it by now. "I am happy, though," he said.

Izana smiled at him kindly. "I'm glad, Mitsuhide." Mitsuhide was really a very nice person. He was glad for him, the same as he was glad the man had been the right person to stand by his younger brother. When Mitsuhide had ducked his head at him, Izana turned his attention back to Ilena. "Henry said I should come up with real rules for this game." He raised his eyebrow in a question.

Ilena nodded. "It will be easier to keep non-players out of it if there are rules, as well as help us understand the end game."

That made sense. Izana raised his head and looked into the sky, thinking. "I can't find you if you're hiding in your offices, so there has to fair access." Ilena nodded. Shirayuki did as well. Izana raised an eyebrow at that. She was actually going to own her guards and not follow Ilena's lead. He looked again at her four and thought again of Mitsuhide and Kiki, wondering why they were here, since he knew it was her turn at her father's. He looked back at Ilena. "Why so many in the first place?" he asked.

Obi's eyes went dark and Ilena's face went cooly closed. "You," she said shortly.

Ah. They were angry for the same reason Zen was angry. Well, perhaps it could have been better played, but he could only work with what he had to work with. "I think one at a time is necessary, but because there are so many, that means it will need to go until I leave."

"Then the day of the announcement is a neutral day," Ilena said. "We will be too busy to play on that day."

Izana nodded. Even he would be too busy, likely. "I get to chose the tests." Ilena and Shirayuki nodded. It looked like they had already expected that. His eyes narrowed. They had prepared for this ahead of time. He would have to make it more serious. Ilena met his look calmly, her hands resting before her lightly on her cane. "Not at formal functions." He stated. The two ladies nodded and he paused to wonder if Haki was thinking about the fact that he was playing with other women. He put his hand over his face lightly. He wished he hadn't thought about it like that, it wasn't how he had meant it at all.

Raising his hand, he said, "Haki has asked to observe. I am willing." The other two nodded again, with no surprise in them at all. Izana sighed to himself. They were definitely strong opponents, these two. "I would like the right to use her as well, if she begins to see how it's done, so that she can have the practice. However if I am not satisfied that the results have tested the person sufficiently, then I shall add another test from myself."

Ilena smiled and Shirayuki nodded approvingly. Haki had stiffened slightly in surprise. Izana thought if she could learn from these two, he might actually be able to end up with a strong queen. He'd married her because she was capable and could stand by him as an even match physically before the people. There hadn't really been anyone truly strong enough to match him, but she had been the closest. He wasn't particularly dissatisfied, he just needed help. He put his head back into his hand and sighed again. He was doing what his brother had done and turned to Ilena. He opened his eyes and looked through his fingers at Ilena. Yes, that was triumph in her eyes. She had set him up from the time she had ordered that he bring Haki, and he had fallen for it. He flicked his fingers up in a salute and bowed to her slightly. "Your point," he said. Ilena bowed in acceptance. "It's actually your second. How many do you plan on accumulating?"

Ilena smiled, "As many as possible, of course."

"Of course." Izana would wait to ask his question at the luncheon tomorrow. "Are there any rules you would like to add?"

Ilena nodded. "I'd like to have offices be neutral territory, as well as the residential areas. This will minimize the non-combatants."

Izana nodded. He didn't like to do it there anyway, if he could help it.

"Can we test you back?" she asked him, an eyebrow raised.

Izana frowned. "Not all ten. That's a bit much."

Ilena nodded. "How about just me, then?"

Izana looked at her. "You want to know what I can do."

Ilena smiled. "I can't learn everything you can do in the few days you are here. However, I would like to test a few things."

Izana looked at her suspiciously. "I would prefer you not test my patience."

"No, Your Majesty," she bowed.

Izana looked at Obi. Obi looked at him in the eye, then said, "It isn't necessary, Ilena. The game will test him enough."

Ilena bowed to Obi. "I am sorry. I retract it." Obi nodded once, still looking at Izana.

Izana shifted the weight on his feet, and cocked his head at Obi. Even Obi had become stronger, as he'd been told. "If I retested you, would the results be different?"

"That depends on the test, King Brother," Obi answered. "If it were the same test, then yes - I would not fail it." Obi continued to look at him. His calm strength impressed Izana. Of all of them, save Shirayuki who had always been tame, he now seemed to be the least wild. It was doubtful Zen had done it. Zen was willing to let people be the way they would be. At the same time, he felt as if he was the most wild even still.

It took Izana a while to place it. Then he understood. Obi was like the lion at the head of his pride, or the stallion at the head of his herd. Secure in his position, strong in his ability to control and move his people, but deadly earnest in his protection of them. Izana nodded. "It is obviously not necessary," he said. He caught a faint exchange between Obi and Ilena. He looked at Ilena. She had just slightly straightened and simultaneously relaxed, and was standing in a position of strength and readiness, as a guard would stand beside their charge.

Izana relaxed and turned slightly away from them and towards Haki, slipping her hand off his right elbow, holding it lightly. "Have we set the rules sufficiently then?"

"I believe so," Ilena said.

Izana gave a single nod and turned completely, moving Haki's hand to his left elbow. The others in the courtyard bowed as the two left to return to their quarters. When they had walked a ways, Izana touched Haki's hand. "Do you understand what you saw there?" he asked her.

Haki considered it as they walked, then she answered, "I saw the strength of women supporting strong men."

Izana nodded. He paused for a moment. "That is what I am looking for." His voice was soft.

Haki considered longer. As they opened the door to their suite, Haki looked up at him. "I will pay attention while we're here."

Izana looked into her eyes. Then he smiled gently. "I would like that. Thank you." He took her in his arms in the middle of the room and kissed her. For the first time, being with his wife did not seem like a chore.

-o-o-o-

Earlier that morning, in the mid-morning, Shirayuki and Ryuu had welcomed their friends from Lyrias to the castle. They had enjoyed a boisterous lunch in the castle cafeteria, such places being comfortable to their friends. Obi had swung by to say hello, but had been too busy with security to stay and eat. Shirayuki had frowned at that, but Obi promised her he would be eating, it was just his turn on duty. Her friends had been a little surprised that Obi wasn't the guard following her, but Shirayuki had waved it off. When they said she must be lonely, she shook her head, saying she still saw him regularly, he just had other duties here at the castle, the same as he'd had in Lyrias. He hadn't always been with her there either.

Ryuu brought up that Obi now was married and their friends found that very difficult to believe. Shirayuki smiled and said that they had started out as partners behind her, and that they were very happy. She herself was happy for them as well. She'd always worried about Obi being alone. Her friends gave each other knowing looks. They had seen how he had looked at her in Lyrias. They were more surprised he'd gotten married because in their eyes he loved Shirayuki, than because he had seemed the loner type.

It took some doing, but they found a round-about way to ask if the marriage had been arranged because Zen was jealous. Shirayuki and Ryuu both reassured them that Obi was very much in love with his wife. When Shirayuki admitted that Obi and Ilena were more like parents to her, really, the friends had laughed. They did have to admit the way Obi had acted towards Shirayuki was very parent like, when it wasn't smitten.

They could see, when Shirayuki talked about Zen, that she was very much in love, and very happy. They congratulated her with hugs, and presents from Lyrias, then she sadly had to be off to her own requirements, which included meeting the King, again. When she was asked if the beautiful icy man who had visited her in Lyrias three years ago was going to be present for the announcement, her mouth dropped open. She shook her head. She couldn't believe they still did not understand that had been Izana incognito. She looked helplessly at Ryuu. He shrugged. Shirayuki finally said that if they looked, they might see him there, then she really had to go. As they were making the rules for the game with Izana, she wondered if her friends would see him in the halls and stop him to talk to him, all unknowing. She supposed he might be as surprised as she was at their particular denseness.

-o-o-o-

That night, after dinner at their usual time to be together, Obi took Ilena into their bedroom and sat her down on the settee. Ilena had really wanted to meet with Izana, and had decided after she had been reinstated and introduced to the Queen Mother to invite him and Queen Haki to an intimate lunch. He had never seen her agonize over such a thing, which meant she must be extremely nervous, much more so than he'd seen before. He'd finally asked her if meeting Izana again really meant so much to her. She'd collapsed into a chair, sighing and saying yes, then had bounced out of it again, unable to sit still.

She was at that time unable to decide where to have them come. She wanted it to be informal, but felt that her informal would be too informal for the King and Queen. Obi had finally grabbed Ilena's hand and said to her that if she wanted to greet her cousin then it shouldn't matter. If she wanted to greet the King, then she should just follow protocol. If she wanted to let the king know who she was, then she should just be herself. At the last, she had grabbed him in a big hug and thanked him and given him a big kiss. That made him happy and she got settled, which made him feel better - and all the rest of the people in the room who had been unable to get any work done up to that point.

However, now she had not only been nervous about inviting Izana to the lunch, she had let her restraint slip before the King that afternoon. "Ilena, what do you need to present a calm face to King Brother tomorrow?" He stood before her, his arms crossed.

Ilena looked at him with wide eyes, then bowed her head and looked down at her hands clasped together in her lap. He gave her some time to consider then called to her. When she looked up, he was surprised by her lost and pained expression. "What is it?" he asked.

"Obi…," she paused, then closed her eyes, trying to find enough strength and calm to continue. It had been quite some time since she had lost her composure this much. Obi steeled himself and carefully put a strong calm face on, taking a calming breath to settle himself as well. When he was ready, he called her again, his voice firm. Ilena's eyes snapped open to focus on his. He kept his eyes commanding, waiting. This time she was able to settle to obedience.

"Obi, I love my cousin Izana."

He looked at her trying to decipher what she meant, but she began to lose composure again before he managed it. "Please explain, Ilena," he gave it back to her so she would stay focused.

Now her eyes were afraid. He breathed a slow calming breath and held his expression, demanding obedience, but not judging yet. Her hands clenched together as she considered what words to form. "Playing the game as his opponent, understanding his board, knowing he understands mine…," she swallowed and the pain was back alongside the fear, "...it excites me, and when I feel this I cannot deny him anything."

Obi raised his eyebrow. "Is it beyond being his rival?"

Ilena shrunk from him slightly, and she whispered, as if not wanting to say the words. "If he took me to his bed at that time, I would go without complaint, and revel in the prize I had won."

"Because you would be queen?"

She nodded.

Obi took a deep breath. Even she could not trust herself to resist the thing she was fully capable of. Obi already knew she was a excellent match to Izana's strength and rulership capabilities. It stood to reason she understood it even better. Given her strong drive to lead, and her highly competitive nature, and Izana's as well, it might be hard to contain her.

"Who do you belong to?" he allowed his voice to go hard.

"Obi," she whispered, her eyes still pained, her face pleading.

"Who must you stay beside?"

"Obi and Zen," she answered, and a tear finally slipped down her cheek.

"What else do you fear?"

"That Izana will test my resolve."

"What would be the result?"

Ilena's breath caught and she looked trapped. "If he has pushed me to that state, I will fail."

If the depth of her inability to find her own restraint was this much, it might take more than him to restrain her. Obi wasn't sure he could do it alone in the face of Izana. If Zen wanted to keep her, he would need to stand guard with him. "Ilena, you will write an invitation to the luncheon to Master and Mistress so Master may sit with us to protect you as is his right. I will deliver it to him and explain the danger. Then I will return and remind you that you are already mine."

Ilena listened soberly to his pronouncement, calming as he said the words, then bowed her head. "Yes, Obi," she said obediently.

Obi moved to stand between her and the door. Ilena stood and walked to her side table. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Pausing momentarily to put the invitation together in her mind, she put the pen to the paper and wrote carefully. She reviewed it once, then put the pen away and brought the paper to Obi. He read it over. She had extended the invitation to Zen and Shirayuki that they join them for lunch the next day for an intimate Wisteria family gathering being held there in the Lower Intelligence office. When he was done reading it, he folded it and put it in his jacket pocket. Ilena shifted.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"If Master Zen should ask to invite the Queen Mother, I shall do it as well."

Obi nodded, then pointed to the bed. "Wait for me there. You may dress for the night," he allowed her. Ilena bowed and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Obi stood at the doors to the patio and asked the network where Zen was. He was surprisingly close. The formal dinner to welcome the King and Queen had finished and Zen and Shirayuki had just arrived here in the wing. Obi turned and walked back to the main hall. There was no sign of them, but Dane and Tairn were standing on the door to the garden above him. Obi walked purposely up the stairs and barely nodded at them as he walked through the doors. They decided they needed to be on the other side of the doors and followed him through to stand on the doors facing the garden where they could see Obi. He ignored them.

Zen didn't, however. Neither did Mitsuhide and Kiki who came to readiness and moved closer to Zen and Shirayuki as Obi headed straight for the couple. By the time Obi had arrived in front of them on the side bench of the garden, Zen had sat up to formally receive him. "What is it, Obi?"

Obi bowed formally, then retrieved the invitation from his pocket, handing it over. "Ilena would like to invite Master and Mistress to tomorrow's luncheon."

Shirayuki looked puzzled and sat up to read over Zen's shoulder. They read quickly, then Zen looked at Obi. "It's rather last minute, isn't it?"

"We're sorry, Master," Obi said politely, "...however it is necessary if you wish to keep Ilena by your side in the face of King Brother's test."

Zen's eyes widened and he went still. "Explain, Obi."

Obi paused. "Ilena has been overly concerned in the preparations of the event. Because of this, and her restraint slipping this afternoon before King Brother's face, I spoke with her just now. She has admitted to me that if he awakens her competitive spirit, then tests her resolve, she will fail because she knows there is no one better suited to be Queen." Everyone in the garden froze.

Mitsuhide and Kiki looked to Zen. "She knows she will fail?" Zen asked, not quite believing it.

Obi nodded. "She loves her older cousin also, and cannot refuse the King."

Zen's hand clenched on Shirayuki's and she squeezed back, supporting him. Zen nodded. "We will come," he replied.

Obi bowed. "Thank you, Master, Mistress." He turned and left them to their evening, which was now not so relaxed and comfortable.

When Obi returned to the bedroom, Ilena was laying on the bed obediently. He noticed she had kept the bracer on, perhaps to use it as a shield and reminder as well. She looked lost and weak. Obi turned from her and began to prepare for bed. "Ilena, how deep does it go?" he asked not looking at her.

She shifted slightly and he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, not letting her see it. She had clenched her hand and was shivering. She answered quietly. "If Zen had not been born, or I had only met Izana that day, then when Izana went looking for a bride I would have presented myself at that time and allowed no competitors, and he would already be emperor of three kingdoms."

Obi sucked in a quiet breath. "Loving Master has kept Ilena from becoming ruthless." He understood that. Zen's light was that way for him, too.

Ilena was quiet while she thought on that. "Loving Obi has made it so Ilena can be Mother," she said.

Obi turned to her. "Which Ilena makes Ilena happy?"

Ilena reached her hand for him. "The current Ilena."

"Will you be obedient?"

"Yes."

Obi slipped into the bed, always carefully keeping his position dominant to hers. He would be educating the Queen of Night tonight along with the Princess.


	40. The Wisteria Luncheon

**CHAPTER 40 The Wisteria Luncheon**

The next day, Shirayuki's father, Mikaze, arrived with his lieutenant Itoya and the young Kadzuki, who was finally turning from a pretty boy into a beautiful young man, though he was still somewhat in the middle. Obi welcomed them into the castle through the Crane gate. It was an informal visit because Shirayuki's father was the general of the Lions of the Mountains, a group of people in Tanbarun made up of those who had become outcast from their families or the households they had come from. Most of them hated nobles. They had been the ones to kidnap Shirayuki first in the double kidnapping, and then help rescue her from the second of the double kidnappings. Kadzuki, with the help of Itoya, had kidnapped Shirayuki in order to 'save' her from the nobles who were keeping her where she didn't want to be and to take her back to her father for protection. They hadn't bothered to ask for her opinion first. In the end, it had worked out that she could meet her father and tell them all she wanted to be in Clarines, and they had apologized, but the overall experience had been frightening. Other than the kidnappings, they were Obi's kind of people.

He led them to the Lotus office to greet Shirayuki, then went and got Zen to come from the Rose office. Zen welcomed them as well, and got teased by Shirayuki's father again, as he had at the Lions of the Mountains village when they had visited there before, after the rescue. All the same, Zen gave his thanks when Shirayuki's father blessed their engagement. When Zen asked if they would like to stay in the castle, Mikaze was somewhat embarrassed and refused, saying that while they appreciated Zen, they would be much more comfortable staying in the city and celebrating with them from there, far from the nobles. Zen insisted on paying for their sleeping and eating arrangements then, as the groom for his father-in-law. Mikaze might have refused, but seemed to decide that refusing was not very politic, having already refused to stay in the castle.

On the way out, Obi let Mikaze know that if they wanted to come into the castle for the court presentation, they could come to the Crane gate again by a certain time and they would be escorted to the proper location in the waiting area to see it. Of course, there would be a public presentation to the city from the castle wall, like there had been in Wistal for Izana's coronation, which they had also been in that city for. All three waved their hands. They would wait to see the public presentation on the castle wall.

Obi smiled at them and said they should look for him, too, then, but didn't explain further than that. He did say, just as they were leaving, that he had been titled and that he hoped that wouldn't make them dislike him. They reassured him that of course it wouldn't, but he wondered. They might not mind the Baron Obi, but a Consort to a Princess might be a bit much. ...But then, Shirayuki was going to be a Princess as well...so maybe it would be alright.

Obi made sure he was back at the Lower office in plenty of time to prepare Ilena for the luncheon. He let Rio pick out her clothing, one of the fine dresses she had brought from her treasure chests, with the accompanying accessories, then chased her out for a time. Rio looked into his eyes and didn't complain, bowing and leaving quietly. He looked Ilena in the eye, the Knight looking at her from his own, testing her solemnly until she bowed her head to him. She had remained calm. He reached for her and she held still as he slid his hand around to the back of her head. When he pulled her to him, she came obediently, closing her eyes for his kiss. He put his other arm around her, his palm between her shoulder blades to hold her, and her arms came up to hold him as well. Obi was satisfied at that point that she still remembered the previous night's lessons.

"You are mine," he said in her ear. "You will not forget it today. If at any time you doubt it, or are in question, look to me."

"Yes, Obi," Ilena answered obediently.

"What do you need to be prepared to show a calm face to King Brother?"

"To bow to Zen."

It was not an unexpected request. She wouldn't be able to be obedient today to Zen without it. Obi released Ilena, careful to not disturb her balanced strength. Then he sent out the request to Zen, via Dane, that he arrive early enough to strengthen Ilena before the King came.

When Zen arrived, coming before Shirayuki and with Mitsuhide and Kiki, he found Obi sitting in the head seat around the low central table in a relaxed but masterful position, Ilena kneeling on the floor at his feet with the skirt of her dress billowed about her. Though Zen was certainly partial to Shirayuki, he had to admit that today Ilena was beautiful, the dress matching her figure, her hair done perfectly with the perfect accents. The only thing slightly out of place was that she was wearing her bracer, matching the one Obi was also wearing, as he always did. She was sitting at an angle to him, though facing him, just off the corner of the chair. Obi had looked up to look at Zen walk in the room, but Ilena had not moved, keeping her eyes on Obi. Zen knew she was paying attention to him, though.

Zen walked up to stand at the other end of the table from Obi. Mitsuhide and Kiki took point positions behind him, standing formally. Everyone was going to play their proper part to support Zen and Ilena's goal. They had agreed to it the previous night after Obi had left the garden. Zen planted himself firmly and crossed his arms. He took one deep breath and looked Obi in the eye. When he had established dominance with Obi, Obi bowed his head, then looked at Ilena. When she was ready, Obi nodded to her and she turned her head and looked at Zen.

The transferal of the falcon from the handler's fist to master's fist always causes a bit of an imbalance. The goal is for the falcon to settle quickly and quietly and wait for the master's command. Because it had been a while since Zen had carried her weight, he'd set himself firmly first. Having had since the night before to prepare also helped. He kept any challenge out of his eyes so that when her initial flare appeared, it dissipated quickly having nothing to return from. It was also apparent from how quickly she began to settle that she had herself rejected the initial desire to challenge him. However, that meant she had to deal with a few other emotions before she found a balance point.

The one to stay was fear, the fear of being in someone else's hand than she was normally accustomed to. He remained steady and calm. Mitsuhide and Kiki both moved to stand from formal attention to relaxed formal, the hands clasped behind their backs dropping slightly, the feet moving slightly wider apart. Zen was pleased when Ilena didn't move her eyes from him but did recognize the sign his aides had given her that he was to be trusted and that she had others to support her at this time. Her fear disappeared and she calmed.

Before she could move out of it, he walked around the table and the couch set alongside its long edge, keeping her attention, but allowing himself to look at Obi again, rather than Ilena. Ilena's eyes followed him obediently, her head turning to keep him in sight. As Zen approached Obi, he rose from the head chair and turned to face Zen. When Zen stopped, Obi went down on one knee in front of him, his fist on the floor and head bowed in his most formal obeisance. "Master," Obi said respectfully. Zen looked at him, allowing Ilena her quick glance at Obi to set in her mind the correct order of things. When he was sure he had her full attention again, he answered Obi, "You may rise and stand by your wife." As Obi rose, Zen captured Ilena's eyes again, ensuring she stayed still and calm while Obi moved to be obedient.

When Obi was in place, Zen let his eyes order obedience from her, his face closing to her. Ilena twitched, as if holding herself from turning away from him, and her hands clenched. In one breath she went from calm to tensed to tearful, her hand raising to cover her face as her shoulders shook. He released the order and went back to calm. "Ilena," he called soothingly. She dropped her hand enough to uncover her eyes and look at him obediently through her tears. As she saw he had changed from forceful to calm again she was able to recover. When she had wiped her face and looked back up at him, he waited for her to breathe two breaths to finish calming then asked her, "What do you need?"

Ilena waited a moment, properly forming the answer before speaking it. She held out her hand to him, palm up, the hand pleading but her eyes only questioning. "Does Zen love me?" It almost came out as a simple question, but he caught tones that matched her tears - lost and lonely, uncertain.

Zen did not change stance, nor his calm demeanor, and he allowed his voice to remain soothing. "I do, Ilena. Because I love you, I want you to be where I can protect you. Will you stay by my side so that I can do that?"

"What must I do?" She asked it simply, full of faith that he could answer it.

He'd already considered it, what they should do in front of Izana. His voice firmed to give his orders. "You must not answer any question from him that is a challenge unless I allow it. You will allow for a pause so that I may defend you if I chose. If I say nothing, you may answer it, but it must be with a peaceable answer - you may not challenge him, nor rise to his challenge." Ilena took a deep breath and held it for a moment, her eyes going slightly unfocused. That would be difficult for her. When she breathed out again, she let it go and looked back into his eyes, trusting. He nodded to her. "When it is difficult for you, look to me and I will remind you of your goal." Ilena very slightly dipped her head blinking at him in a minute bow. "Above all, Ilena, I want you to remember your love for me. It will be your shield."

Slowly the fingers on her outstretched hand curled closed. She brought her hand to her heart, then bowed over it to him. "Yes, Master Zen," she answered him obediently. She held the bow, the same as Obi had held his, waiting for her release.

He considered her for a time, then said, "You may rise and stand with your husband." Ilena obediently and calmly rose from her bow and shifted to move. Obi solicitously reached down to her and helped her to stand, it being a bit difficult for her to stand in her full skirts. Zen looked at Obi when they were ready. "Stand in your places." Obi led Ilena to stand in front of the couch to Zen's left, placing Ilena between himself and Zen. Zen moved to stand in front of the head chair, facing the door. He uncrossed his arms and put one hand on the pommel of his sword. Then he nodded to Mitsuhide and Kiki.

Mitsuhide moved to stand at the corner behind Zen, out of the way, but where he would be visible to Ilena. Kiki went to the door and opened it, allowing Shirayuki to enter. She had known Zen would need some time with Ilena, but had promised she would follow him shortly and wait to be let in. Shirayuki took a quick glance around the room to understand the current situation. Before crossing the threshold, she took a deep breath and stood straight and tall, becoming the Princess Ilena had taught her to be. Then she entered the Lower office, her eyes only on Zen, who was looking only at her. Kiki closed the door behind Shirayuki and walked behind her back to the others, then around Mitsuhide and Zen to stand at his other corner where Ilena could also feel her quiet strength.

Shirayuki took her place in front of the couch opposite from Ilena, close to Zen's right hand. She curtseyed to Zen, looking down briefly for it, then looked into his eyes again, waiting. Zen took strength from, and gave strength to, Shirayuki in the look. Then Zen turned back to Ilena and Shirayuki looked to her as well. "Ilena, because I have given you to Shirayuki, you shall follow her lead. Though you have been the one to extend the invitation, Shirayuki will be the hostess for this event." Zen had set up a three point defense for Ilena - himself, Obi, and Shirayuki.

Ilena looked to Shirayuki, a little wide eyed in surprise. To Ilena it would be the first time Shirayuki had hostessed cold, no prior preparation. For it to be in front of King Izana would be a hard test indeed, particularly since Ilena wouldn't be allowed to defend Shirayuki out of turn. Shirayuki smiled an encouraging smile at Ilena, her face calm, her eyes sure. She would do her best for Ilena's sake. Ilena made a small curtsey with her head bowed, releasing the duty to her. Shirayuki nodded once and turned to look at Zen again.

Ilena also looked back to Zen. He looked calmly at Ilena until she had breathed enough to move from puzzlement back to trust again. "Are there instructions that Shirayuki needs to hear before my older brother arrives?"

Released to speak, Ilena opened her mouth, then closed it, no answer available. She looked around at all of the people around her, her eyes wide, ending with Obi. Zen had already sent him a warning glance and he was ready. Obi tipped his head to catch her eyes. He kept his face kindly, understanding her mood. "What is it?" he asked her, matching his tone to his face.

"All this, for the sake of Ilena...is it okay?"

Obi understood. She was feeling overwhelmed by the amount of support. She didn't know that they had all promised Zen and themselves they would be her support in this way. "Yes, Ilena. Already, when Ilena first came to us, we decided it." She had a surprised, 'oh' face. "Has not Master set it to be so?" he nodded at Zen.

She turned and looked at Zen again. Zen looked at her with a strong, open expression, owning the proceedings. When she believed him, she looked again at the others, each of them meeting her eyes calmly. She bowed to all of them. "I am grateful," she said, holding it briefly, then she rose again to look at Shirayuki, calm and with her own strength returned to her. She gave Shirayuki the information she needed to understand how to properly hostess the event, including the progress through the meal she should expect, preparing her as thoroughly as possible in the short amount of time they had. In this way her own strength became again Shirayuki's strength which became Zen's, for now Shirayuki was also protected.

When Izana and Haki arrived, everything was prepared and in place. The guards on the door knocked once and announced the King and Queen, then let them in. All of the people in the room bowed save Zen who tipped his head at his brother. It didn't take long for Izana to understand the pecking order. It was rather obvious to him that there had been a last minute change as it was more correct for the hostess to have sent the invitations, but they had not come from Shirayuki. It put her at an instant disadvantage, but she bore up well under his testing, which surprised him. Normally, in the past, while she would have answered for herself well, it would have been with much careful thought first. This time, she answered easily, and deflected him when he pressed her. That was never a thing she would have done before as she'd always come head on before to anyone she spoke to, even to him. He almost rather missed it, except that unconsciously he'd already started to score her.

Zen was pleased that he'd been able to deflect Izana from the beginning. Postponing his brother's attention towards Ilena would give her time to become firm in her determination. They were already into the main course before Izana's attention moved towards Ilena because he'd decided to test Shirayuki first for himself. Izana was sitting opposite Zen in the second highest seat. Because it had been called an informal meal it could be forgiven, though the implications that Izana was a guest in the house of Zen were not lost. Haki had been seated next to Shirayuki as it was the open space. It had been a good arrangement as the two were able to carry what conversation Izana did not.

When Shirayuki saw that Izana's interest in Ilena could not be swayed any longer, she looked to Zen. He nodded slightly and Shirayuki looked to Ilena and allowed her to speak first to Izana, giving her the proper opening to do so. Ilena thanked Izana for watching over her for so long, saying she was glad to be able to see him again. She looked at him calmly and smiled her genuine but calm smile. He politely acknowledged her thanks and responded in kind. He would see where she would take the conversation.

"You already know very much about me, King Izana," Ilena said, "however, if you would like to ask of me any questions, I would be willing to attempt to answer them."

Izana raised an eyebrow. "You will skip the remainder of the small pleasantries to open yourself up to questioning?"

Ilena bowed her head to him briefly. "You have asked me not to test your patience, King Izana. If you would like me to go back and begin again, I will."

Izana spun his fork around his thumb considering her, much as he would have if he had been writing a letter. "You are very obedient, aren't you?"

Ilena did not answer, waiting. When Zen didn't speak up, she answered, "I have been practicing it, yes."

Izana leaned forward on his elbow, chin in hand. "I have been wondering why that is, Ilena."

Ilena answered demurely, "It is necessary for me to be able to answer to Master Zen so that my path does not go astray, and to answer to Obi so that he may properly protect me."

"Mmm," Izana considered her, "and do you answer to anyone else?"

"To Mistress Shirayuki for Master Zen has given me to her, and to King Izana when it is appropriate."

"Only when appropriate?" Izana had the bite of challenge to his words and his fork stabbed down into a piece of succulent pork just a little heavily.

Ilena looked up at him calmly having just taken a bite of her own meat, and she waited for Zen. Zen answered it. "You have given her to me, Elder Brother, therefore when she will answer to you is determined by me." His voice was mild, but his face and eyes were set.

Izana put his piece of meat in his mouth and chewed on it while he chewed on Zen's reply. When he had swallowed it he asked Ilena, "Are there any others?"

Ilena looked up thoughtfully, then smiled slightly. She was looking at Lord Barret, whom Izana had brought with him as his aide and was standing behind Izana opposite Mitsuhide. She looked back at Izana, who was just noticing the smile but had missed the direction of her look. "Of course, King Izana. I also must be obedient to my aides who guard my feet. Nana Leah who has been my nursemaid and substitute mother for many years I have promised that I will listen to her words, but the words of all of my aides, when they are spoken are well worth listening to and heeding. They have all relaxed significantly since I have become more obedient to them."

She looked down to collect another forkful of food, but as soon as she had the opportunity to, without Izana noticing, she glanced at Lord Barret again and he rewarded her with a lift of his face and a twinkle of his eyes.

For his part, Izana slightly wrinkled his nose. "I suppose," he said, "however on occasion it is inconvenient."

Ilena answered calmly, "For the sake of inconvenience I would rather be secure in my doings." She looked up at him and he was still dissatisfied. "I believe you have said that I have already earned two points, was it? Surely you could have not given them away if you had allowed inconvenience to bother you a bit?" She kept her tone mild.

Now it was Haki who looked at Izana after glancing at Lord Barret. Izana sighed. "I have already been scolded on that account, Ilena, by all three of you."

"See that you keep the lesson, then," Haki said mildly, but with weight behind it.

Izana looked up at her, then bowed his head to her. "Yes, Queen Haki," he said to her.

The Queen flushed slightly, but appeared somewhat pleased. Lord Barret's eyes crinkled ever so slightly upwards. Ilena was content and let it drop as Izana desired it to be. There was a pause, but just before Shirayuki could pick it up to keep the conversation going, Izana opened his mouth again.

"Actually, speaking of the points, I have a question related to them." He looked up from his plate to Ilena's face. "I have been trying to understand why you are insistent upon moving that particular piece on my board. I assume it is related to why you moved Zen's similar piece on his board, that will be placed in two days time."

Ilena paused and looked down frowning slightly. Zen shifted so that she glanced up at him. He looked at her with an interested look as well. When she saw that even Zen would want her to answer the question she raised her eyebrows, then gave herself time to consider the answer. "King Izana, perhaps you could tell me what you have already discerned?"

Izana looked at her, then nodded. "Well, the two points first then. One was for the sake of not losing my strength, protection, and greatest pillar for being blinded by inconvenience. The other was so that the piece might be trained to stand in its proper place by an acceptable teacher because of my own weaknesses. I also understand that if that piece is properly strengthened and placed where you would place it, there is not a free space for you to be brought to, thus leaving you to be in the place you desire, as well as protecting others upon the board." Obi tensed just ever so slightly his grip on his table knife, but Zen didn't move.

Izana looked up at Ilena. "Perhaps there are others I have noted, but forgotten since I was considering it deeply, but there was one I couldn't chase down. It stayed outside my understanding, yet was there nonetheless. I would have you tell me that one." He looked at her deeply, desiring her answer.

Ilena looked away from him and looked to Zen questioningly. He looked at her calmly, then nodded. "I too have also felt it, but haven't been able to tease it out. I would hear it also."

Ilena put her fork down, put her hands in her lap, and bowed her head to consider her answer. Finally she looked to Obi. "I may not answer it, however Obi has the answer." Zen and Obi's eyes both widened at her, Obi looking at her in greater surprise and sitting up straighter. When Ilena remained calm, waiting on him, he looked to Zen, taking note of his surprise as well. Zen considered, then he nodded. If it was based in the information on Tarc, and it touched on Izana's board, it would be better for it to be said in this place.

Obi looked back at Ilena. "What is it that I understand?"

"Answer for them the question of why I made for the Children to understand Obi was Father."

It didn't take Zen very long at all to go faintly grey. Obi looked at him sympathetically, then turned to Izana.

"Ilena told all of her Children I was Father before I even knew of it myself. It was the one piece I couldn't understand of it for some time until she helped me to see it, the same as yourselves. It is hard to imagine a world without Ilena once she has entered it." Izana went still and focused all of his eagle's attention on Obi waiting for his next words. "She helped me to understand it was so that if she was taken away from them, they would still have a parent in their hearts to look to for strength. If this is her answer, and it is now at this time, then it is because she wishes for King Brother and Master to have as their strength someone who is important to them that is not Ilena in case Ilena is taken away from them, and they must be properly placed before there is the real threat of it present or it may already be too late."

Even Shirayuki now went still with fear, to have heard it said so, and Haki, who had only just met her, could understand the difficulty of hearing such words.

"It is unacceptable," Izana said firmly. Haki placed her hand on his wrist and held it comfortingly.

Zen and Shirayuki both nodded as well, and they reached for each other's hands under the table.

Ilena smiled. When they were about to be outraged, she said mildly, "See to yourselves. Have you not already learned the lesson?" The three looked at their hands and then their partners. They relaxed in surprise, but still couldn't truly accept it, turning back to her.

Obi shook his head. "It is as Mistress said it before. Ilena has not said that she _will_ be taken away. She is preparing for the eventuality, not the certainty. This is what she does for those that she loves." He sat, a frown coming over his face. He looked at Zen, then looked at Ilena. "Is this why you have set Petroi and Thayne to stand with me until the end of my days?"

Ilena sat back and looked at him compassionately. "Do you understand the other reasons?"

Obi answered, "To protect me because I am all that protects you from your enemy, is another."

Ilena nodded. "They both are reasons." She looked at him to see if he would say more. He stopped. All of the reasons had been related to Tarc already. He shouldn't ask more. As Zen had said, she would try to get them to open the lock if she could. He shook his head at her. She turned away, obedient, yet the disappointment was there.

Obi turned to Izana. "Even so, you have tread on dangerous ground. Please ask no more questions in this vein." His eyes were just this side of dangerous themselves.

Izana looked away first. "I presume, Zen, you will see to it that the certainty never happens.

"Of course, Elder Brother," Zen said. "I have promised to protect this person who is important to all of us."

"I think I would like to hear what you have understood so far at another time while I am here. I have let you play your board with minimal oversight, and I am willing to let it continue. However, I think you understand my concern in this matter?" Izana looked directly in Zen's eyes.

Ilena moved, catching their attention. Zen raised his eyebrow at her. Looking humbly at Izana, she said, "May I understand why it is that the eagle would allow emotions to change his board early, before things have come to full fruition?"

Zen understood she was stepping in to protect him, and looked at Izana, also expecting an answer.

Izana paused, looking at both of them, realizing he was about to be trapped. He took a moment to chew on a bite of food to give himself time to calm and think of an escape. He looked at Obi. "Unexpectedly, you moved very quickly to pass your test; however, I'm not sure I believe you're prepared for the explained consequence. It would be easier for me to annul that requirement earlier than later, as an untameable consort is of no benefit to me." He was not prepared for the flare from three people at the table.

"King Brother, I was already prepared before you required it. Master will not lose to you." Obi said quietly.

Ilena looked at the King, sitting fully upright. "I have made a promise, Izana." Izana looked at her. "You have done a great disservice to Obi in assuming from the beginning that he would be a base man who does not understand how to be obedient merely because you cannot see it yourself. His own actions have proven to you his strength in this regard already, yet you still will not see it properly. It is your loss." She stared at him in the eye, angry. "In this you also do me a disservice in assuming I would chose as my consort one who cannot match me."

Zen followed up. "Elder Brother, you will not have either of them, for you neither understand their full worth, nor how to properly see their strength."

Izana was surprised to get such a strong reaction from his little brother, who was obviously - to him - angry. He sat back, a bit stunned.

Lord Barret sighed, then bowed. "I am sorry Regent Zen, Lord Obi, Lady Ilena. I was not able to appropriately convey your resolve to the King."

Izana looked at Lord Barret, surprised he would stand in to defend him, but the look his aide gave him was one of reproach for again not listening to his advice when crafting the letters of response to the three. Izana bowed his head to his aide, as if accepting his apology, but in reality giving his own and a promise to pay closer heed from then on. He was in danger of losing his other pillar of strength if he didn't more resolutely chose obedience himself.

If the King forgave Lord Barret, the other three could have no say but to also accept the second party repentance and forgive it, but Zen still had one bone to pick from that episode and was still scowling in anger. Ilena glanced at Zen. "Shall I fulfill the other half of the promise, Master Zen?" she asked him. He looked at her, pursed his lips, then nodded once.

Izana raised an eyebrow. "There is more?"

Ilena turned to him. "While I enjoy seeing the little nuances of the game that allow me to know you have thought of me, it was unkind of you to provoke your brother in that set if Obi would pass your test, rather than provide a reward. Do you truly hate Obi so much when he has only desired to support Zen in all he has done?"

Obi looked at Ilena in as much surprise at Izana had before. He would have considered such a statement rather extreme himself. He turned to look at the King, pausing to glance at Zen on the way. Zen was sitting with a closed face waiting on the King's response. Izana's eyes were waiting for him and measured him. "You do not hate me," Izana said to him in mild surprise.

Obi shook his head. "Do you truly hate me?" Obi asked back.

Izana paused then answered slowly, "It is not necessary for me to hate or like you, Obi. It is necessary, however, for me to understand how you see me. Because you have only ever shown to me a face of rebellion, I have tested you in this way."

Obi considered it, then answered him, "It is true that you cannot see it from where you are. If I have supported Master in all he has asked me to do, where is the rebellion? Does he not support you in all that you ask him to do?"

Izana stared at Obi. Then he began to laugh. The reaction of the others at the table ranged from surprise to affront and he waved his hand. "Zen, your people never cease to astonish and amuse me." He looked at Zen, his eyes sharp. "Perhaps you should protect them from me a little less so I may see them better. They seem to be perfectly capable of protecting themselves. When they are so effective on your board, I will not remove them, nor take them. It only clouds my own. Though," he looked at the other three - Shirayuki, Ilena, and Obi, "I will say I am grateful that they have found their strength to stand with you." Each of the three of them looked surprised, then bowed their heads in acknowledgement of his praise. He looked at Zen again. His younger brother's anger was gone, replaced with surprise at his older brother being so candid. "What is it I can do for you while I am here?" Izana asked him, leaning on his elbows, his folded hands to his chin.

Zen considered it, then looked to Ilena and Obi, "When does the envoy from Selicia arrive?"

Ilena and Obi looked simultaneously at Zen. Obi looked out the patio door, his lips moving slightly, then he looked to Zen. "Please wait for five minutes." Zen nodded. Leah and Rio, who were the servers for the meal, moved in at Shirayuki's unspoken command and removed the plates, then refilled the cups and set the dessert on the table - a lightly sweetened shaved ice, for it was well into the hottest part of the season now. As they were just beginning to eat it, Obi looked up, listened, and turned to Zen. "He will arrive tomorrow approximately midday as he enjoys sleeping in."

Zen nodded. "Elder Brother, I would have you meet with the envoy from Selicia with me." Izana raised his eyebrow. Zen looked at him, his face serious. "He hasn't announced it to me yet, but he is the First Prince of Selicia. Negotiating with him now when the agreement can carry the weight of the King of Clarines, even if it does not yet the King of Selicia, will strengthen our position. I intend to have his agreement that they will yield all rights to Ilena before the announcement in two days. Ilena herself has already set his mind to accept the agreement, it merely needs to be formalized."

Izana stared at Zen. "He came himself? In hiding?"

Zen nodded, unimpressed. "It is a thing you would do, Elder Brother." Shirayuki looked at Izana from the corner of her eye, agreeing.

Izana ignored the comment. "I will meet with him for that arrangement, however I would leave war and peace negotiations to you, as you will bear the brunt of such things towards Selicia."

Zen leaned back in his chair. "That is sufficient. I have already warned them we are angry for allowing Ilena's bastard uncle to interfere in our lands to such an extent."

Izana nodded. He would know what face to show the envoy-prince.

"Ah," Shirayuki said, "King Izana, my friends from Lyrias may stop you in the halls, as they still do not understand who you are from the time three years ago."

Izana looked at her with a sigh. "They already have this very morning. Is it really so difficult for them?"

Shirayuki gave a sad, wry grin. "I am sorry, King Izana. I've tried, but I cannot help them. I'm hoping that when they see you again in two days they'll understand, but they still didn't in your own home, so I would not be surprised if they are never able to."

Zen glanced up at Izana sourly, "Perhaps it will be a good reminder to you that it is better to always be yourself?"

Mitsuhide and Kiki both coughed. When Zen scowled at them, they looked away. Zen had played other parts in his own time as well.

"Is there anything else, Zen?" Izana asked, moving the conversation back to important things.

"Not at this time, Elder Brother," Zen said respectfully.

As they were finishing their dessert, Ilena indicated she wished to speak again and this time Shirayuki nodded to her. "King Izana, Queen Haki, when we are finished with the meal, there are a few things I would like to show you, if I may, and gifts I have brought for you."

The guests stood and removed themselves from the table. Ilena took Izana and Haki over to her bear statue from Robert and explained that she had recently acquired the piece and was pleased with the artist. When they expressed appreciation for it's quality, she suggested they touch it. Looking at her curiously, they did. The expressions of surprise were gratifying as was their further interest in exploring the whole statue. When they asked her who'd done it, she told them Mister Robert of the Falcon Stonesmith's Studio. Izana looked at her in mild curiosity.

Ilena then showed them each of the other treasures she had brought with her from Falcon's Hollow, from the woodworks to the pottery, to the needlework, and then finally to the dress and jewelry she herself was wearing. Haki complimented her on the dress, saying she found it very lovely. Ilena thanked her politely. Izana crossed his arms and looked at Ilena. She had shown them everything with great deference, not being overly proud about them, though she was obviously proud of the artists who had done the works.

"Why have you shown these things to us, Ilena?" he asked her. "They are all master works, but what is your intention?"

Ilena bowed to him. "These works are too grand for the general populace to support the master artists of Clarines. Only those with discerning taste and the desire to display their wealth can do it. My intention is to introduce these works to the known world so that the masters may be recognized internationally and so that more income may flow into the coffers of Clarines and Wilant."

Izana's mouth quirked. "And to what purpose the further filling of the coffers of Clarines and Wilant?" He had been wondering what she was doing with this group of persons she had gathered. Zen also listened closely as it was his own question as well.

Ilena smiled benignly. "Here in Wilant there are four houses to rebuild which is already a burden. The resupply will be slower as it will take time to build the reputations of masters in the international scene, however the value of their works will make up for that fairly quickly, I should think. Also, if there should come a need to rebuild from further damages, I would hope the costs may be borne somewhat by this method as well."

Izana pondered for a moment, then asked, "Are you hoping to assuage some guilt for bringing the damages yourself to this place?"

"No, King Izana, I am repaying my debt for being the cause, as is right, and as thanks for being cared for while in this place. The guilt is not mine. The guilty party will pay his own debt. However," she looked down and shifted position slightly to be standing more firmly, then looked back up at him, "make no mistake. I do not plan to be a pauper for it. I will be taking my portion of the sales as well, as the owner of Falcon Studios."

Izana smiled. She was even better to play the game with in person. "You will support your own position."

Ilena's eyes sparkled and she nodded once. "Will you support me in doing so?" she asked him.

Izana rubbed his chin. "How do you propose I do that?" he asked.

Ilena motioned to Marcus and Henry who brought over a heavy, covered object and sat it down on the now-cleared table. "It is yours, my gift to you," she said to Izana.

Izana looked at her, then walked over to it and pulled the cover off. Haki drew in a breath. It was a statue of an eagle just about to launch itself from a branch, the wings just unfurled enough to make the viewer hold their breath for the full unfurling and the taking off of the eagle. The eyes of the eagle were sharp and the mouth opened as if in the midst of making its piercing cry. The life and motion of the statue captured the rapt attention of the viewers. Izana was caught by it and found he was looking at it with the same expression it was looking at him with. He turned to Ilena to see she was looking at him. Her eyes were bright and her expression satisfied. "It is done by the master's first apprentice, who is now a master in his own right, as you can see. Robert has mastered touch. This one has mastered motion and life. Each of them has mastered a different quality. I would like to show them all to you."

Ilena motioned to Leah and she brought a slender case to the table. "Queen Haki, this is my gift to you," Ilena told her.

Haki looked at Ilena, then moved to the table and opened the case. In it was an exquisite necklace and a matching bracelet and earrings. She was in shock and very gently touched the necklace. "This was made by my master jeweler. The necklace Mistress Shirayuki wears was made by his first apprentice, also now a master. The master himself is too good to have his works worn by any but royalty at this time." Izana looked again at the necklace Shirayuki was wearing - beautiful but of a different style, and looked again at the gift to Haki.

He looked up at Ilena. "You would have us display them in Wistal, then." Ilena nodded. "What of the other artists?"

Ilena smiled. "Just these two are more gift than I can rightfully give. If you wish to display the works of the others, you will need to purchase them yourself." She tipped his head at him. "They all do custom craft work, so it would be better that way, anyway. Then you would have that which you really desire to have." Izana blinked, finally understanding what kind of business woman Ilena was and he smiled in chagrin. Ilena motioned to the other things she had shown them. "This is only a small selection, and not from all of the masters. I would like to invite you to Falcon's Hollow. There you may look at examples from all of them and choose who you would like to have do work for you. In particular my master needleworker I only have one work from and of necessity I must leave it in the house there."

"It is well worth the trip just to see that," Obi said, "even if you should chose to not purchase anything."

Izana looked at him and saw he was serious. "Are you also one of her salespersons?" Izana asked him.

Obi shook his head. "These works need no person to speak for them. I only of myself saw them for the first time less than a month ago, save Mistress's necklace a few weeks before that."

Izana looked at Haki and her eyes had lit up at the prospect of seeing more of these treasures. He smiled slightly, then looked at Ilena. "I think, since you will be filling my own coffers, that I should like to see them. We return home the day after the announcement, however."

Ilena nodded. "If you would be willing to modify your path slightly, we could travel with you and show you the things at the house on your way. It is only an hour and a half from here in the direction you need to travel, though it will be a little bit of a detour." Izana looked satisfied with that and Haki looked excited. "Ah, there is one thing, though," Ilena cautioned them and they gave her their attention. "I will not part with anything in the house. The sentimental value I place in them is far greater than any price that can be offered. In this way I protect my artists."

Izana looked at her shrewdly. "You purchase their loyalty through personal value." Ilena nodded an acquiescing nod. Izana nodded thoughtfully, then turned to Zen. "Have you received anything yet?"

Zen shook his head. "I have only purchased Shirayuki's necklace."

Izana shot a questioning look at Ilena. She smiled. "All of the guests will see their gifts together. Is it not better to have them displayed to all of the prospective buyers at once when presented at their wedding?"

Izana grinned. "I'm glad that you are an ally. If I ever have to stand across from you on the sales floor, I shall likely leave with only my pants on, yet believing I have the better deal for it."

"Surely not, King Izana," Ilena demurred. "You are already a formidable opponent who understands wisdom."

Izana gave a delicate snort and turned away from her to look at his eagle statue again. Just to make sure, he reached out and touched it. It was smooth and stone, but still beautiful. "Thank you for the gifts, Ilena. They are beautiful," he said and Haki also thanked her.

"It is my pleasure to see them go to a place they will be valued," she said, bowing. "We shall see they are delivered to your quarters properly."

Izana nodded and turned away from it again to look at Haki. She looked soberly at him, then sighed. "I have a very long way to go, don't I?" she said. He looked back up to Ilena and Haki turned to her. "Will you teach me, please Ilena?" Haki asked her, then turned to Shirayuki, "...and you also, Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki bowed. "I would be pleased to provide to you whatever support and strength I may, but I am still newly come to my own knowledge. The majority of it will be born by Ilena, I'm afraid."

Haki turned back to Ilena who looked at her with her deep penetrating look, then bowed. "Because you have asked of it to support the King, I will do my best, though it will have to be from this long distance."

Haki nodded. "I have already set aside the remainder of this afternoon for my lessons."

Ilena raised her eyebrow. "Do you not have set engagements?"

"Yes. Will you both please accompany me?"

Ilena looked at Shirayuki, who swallowed and looked at Zen. He considered Shirayuki briefly, then Ilena, then looked at Izana. Izana looked at him mildly with a very slightly raised eyebrow. Zen finally looked to Obi. Obi looked back at him, then sighed and slightly slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Obi turned to Haki and Izana. "If my lady wife is the only one who can really make a princess and a queen to be a princess and a queen, then I cannot keep her from it, though her own duties will suffer. Please remember she is still recovering from her surgery and is still in need of some resting, even though she appears much stronger. Marcus and Henry will go with her, as one of the two of us must be on duty. I will expect her back here in time to have sufficient rest for tomorrow's very busy activities. Also, Queen Sister, Mistress must be available to welcome the First Prince of Tanbarun when he arrives. I hope you will excuse her during that time." Haki nodded and Izana looked interested. Zen threatened him with his eyes and he changed to looking bored. Obi looked at Izana. "Also, King Brother, I would prefer it if you would consider this sufficient testing for Ilena and not continue to press her from this time, or I will not let her leave this place."

Izana looked at Obi, then at Zen, then Shirayuki. "I think the point has been made very well, that you will not let me take her. She has sufficiently passed her testing, as have all of you in the matter. You do not need to be concerned."

Obi scowled. "I will be anyway, thank you. Mistress - Marcus and Henry will see to it that she continues to be protected."

Izana looked at Obi, a mild mocking smile on his face. "You may not hate me, but you still don't trust me."

Obi nodded. "That is correct," he said shortly.

"Very well," Izana said, looking at the ceiling. "I will behave, but I will also get my hug." He looked down at Obi from the corners of his eyes.

Obi instantly changed. He shrugged, "Of course."

"Ha! That was fast!" Izana said in surprise.

Obi grinned. "It still has to be here where I can watch you, though." He looked over to Haki, "And you have to explain it to your lady wife, first. Mother does not like jealousy to go unaddressed."

Izana looked at Haki. She was still standing stiff with surprise. Izana wasn't sure how to handle it.

Shirayuki walked over to take Haki's hand. Looking into her eyes, she said kindly, "It was a thing I needed to understand as well, for Zen loves Ilena also. Perhaps my understanding will help you." Haki nodded to her to continue. "Ilena is to them their family, and the only family who will love them with complete understanding. She is their cousin, but has been for them also as if their mother and sister. She holds this special place in their heart. Because of this, they are free to relax fully in her presence, a thing they can do for no other person. It is my goal to become that for Zen, and I think it would be your goal as well for King Izana. Until then, I love Zen enough to trust him with her and to be grateful for her strength in his behalf." Her eyes were clear and open and Haki looked into them until she could almost believe it herself.

Finally the Queen nodded. "For all he has been very forgetful, he has never been unfaithful. If she is this for him, it is a thing I, too, would learn." Shirayuki smiled at her encouragingly, then turned to look at Ilena.

"Thank you, Mistress," Ilena curtseyed to her, "for your trust and understanding. I am grateful."

Shirayuki left Haki and went to Ilena. "But I want my hug first," Shirayuki said.

Ilena smiled softly and held her, then whispered in her ear and Shirayuki giggled, placing her hand over her mouth as she pulled back, her eyes sparkling. Haki and Ilena looked at Zen and saw him smiling a content smile as he looked at the two women. He looked at Haki and nodded at her. "It's as Shirayuki says. Ilena is as a sister to us, and to both of you as well." Haki looked at Ilena again, then at Izana and nodded cautiously. He bowed his head in thanks.

Ilena left Shirayuki's side and walked up to Izana. She looked up into his eyes and said, "Am I finally home, Izana?"

He could see tears misting her eyes. He nodded, and held out his arms to her, "Yes, Ilena. Welcome home."

As they embraced, it was hard for Obi because he also wanted to cry with Ilena who's heart had finally found the place she had been missing for so long. He had to hold himself very still to not go and join the hug. He stepped closer to Zen and whispered, "Master, I need a hug, too."

Zen looked at him from the side, jumping slightly in his usual reaction of revulsion, then seeing his sworn man's expression, he smiled and reached out his hand and rubbed Obi's head until he relaxed. "Is that better?" he asked him, removing his hand.

"Yes, thank you," Obi said more calmly, a smile on his face. "But I still think you need a hug, too."

Zen wrinkled his nose at Obi. "Not from you," he said. Obi sighed a little sadly, then Shirayuki was with them.

She reached out and took Obi's little fingers in her first two fingers, then wrapped her other arm around Zen, who at first was a little surprised, then held her back. She smiled at Obi's stunned expression and he slowly blushed and smiled back at her.

"Hey, hey, me too!" Ilena turned to them, having been released by Izana and seeing them. She came over and wrapped an arm around Obi and her other around Shirayuki. Then she tugged on Shirayuki, a glint in her eye. Shirayuki's eyes widened, then she smiled and nodded. They opened the hug again and Shirayuki grabbed Haki's hand and Ilena grabbed Izana's hand and they pulled them into the group hug next to each other. Both the King and Queen were at first very stunned and uncomfortable, but when they saw the smiles on the faces of the younger sets and the teasing twinkle in their eyes, then finally relented and hugged gently back, smiling gently as well.

Ilena, always the one to be able to tell, broke the hug up shortly afterwards, so as to reward them by not making it too uncomfortable again. She bowed slightly to them both, one hand still being held by Obi. "Thank you for doing so well in your first lesson," her eyes still twinkled at them, "and thank you for coming to Mistress Shirayuki's luncheon on my behalf."

She made sure to give Obi a big hug before leaving with the Queen, which was about an hour later for a formal tea, having spent that hour learning what it was the Queen needed to know and setting goals and tasks for her, wasting no time having been given more than she had hoped for. By the end of that day, Haki understood the warm push that Shirayuki had learned at the hand of Ilena, and had come to trust it as well sufficiently that within but a few months she, too, was finally the strong support of the King he needed and she desired to be. When Ilena received that letter of gratitude from Haki, she smiled, very pleased, and a part of her became calm. Another part cried tears, such that Obi asked what was wrong. He read the letter as well, then held Ilena, his own heart crying for the child that was still hiding in the skirts of Mother.

-o-o-o-

When the formal tea Queen Haki was required to attend was over, Ilena received the notice that Prince Raji was approaching the castle. She informed Shirayuki, who excused herself, allowing Ilena to go with Haki to the quarters of the King and Queen for her further instructions. When Shirayuki arrived at the entrance to the castle Prince Raji would be arriving at, she met Zen and Obi there. Zen held her in a brief embrace, then asked how the training of the Queen was going so far, a glint of irony in his eyes. Shirayuki smiled at him and said it was going very well, and it hadn't hurt that the two of them had been seen in the presence of the Queen publicly as accepted aides.

Obi nodded saying the rumor mill was spinning over time, trying to decide why it was both of them. Zen and Shirayuki both smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a very exciting and shocking day for those who still couldn't see what Ilena was to the Prince. Shirayuki laughed to hear from Obi that there was even speculation, that was growing, that Zen was going to marry both of them. Zen shuddered. He really couldn't see being married to Ilena himself, let alone two women, and was just as happy it was Obi that was taking her. Both Obi and Shirayuki looked at him a little shocked that he was actually admitting he would rather keep Ilena at the arm's distance of sister. He was a bit affronted they should think anything else.

Thankfully Raji's carriage pulled up at that time, distracting the conversation. They walked down the concourse of guards to greet him. Raji stepped out of the carriage, smiling for Shirayuki, then helped a pretty young woman to step out of the carriage. He introduced them to her as his wife of slightly less than one year, Princess Alia. He told Alia that Shirayuki was the friend he had told her about, and she curtseyed perfectly and thanked Shirayuki and Zen for their troubles. They waved it off, saying they were glad to have Prince Raji as a friend.

They led them into the castle, followed by a few attendants of Raji and Alia, speaking pleasantries and learning how long they would be staying. When they learned the young couple hoped to stay for several days after the announcement ceremonies, they invited them to come along to see the tour of Falcon's Hollow as an interesting diversion for that day. Raji and Alia accepted, seeing Shirayuki's excitement to see it, and having Obi's reassurance that it would be well worth the morning trip. He didn't think Ilena would mind the increased company at all, as he had already invited Zen and Shirayuki a month ago, and having a foreign prince and princess to see what she hoped to sell in those other countries would be a step already in the direction she hoped to go.

When they arrived at Prince Raji's quarters for his stay, Obi excused himself to return to his duties, and Zen did as well. Shirayuki offered she could stay and visit, or allow them to rest until dinner time. They invited her in, and Shirayuki learned that she quite enjoyed visiting with Alia. She was also pleased that Raji seemed to be truly both respectful of her and kind to her as well. It had been an arranged marriage, but they seemed to be learning to get along well. Somehow, she was surprised when she discovered she was behaving like Ilena in attempting to understand their relationship and see what she could do to help it along. She stopped and looked away embarrassed for a moment.

Raji asked what was wrong, in surprise, and she started and looked back at him. She shook her head and apologized, saying she had merely surprised herself. He looked at her for moment then allowed as how he was a bit surprised as well at how refined she had become. Shirayuki finally admitted to being trained by one who was most capable in understanding what it was to be a princess, whom she greatly respected and looked forward to introducing them to. When Raji pushed a little for details, Shirayuki smiled a bit of a secret smile, then said it was Obi's partner and wife.

Raji was in shock and Alia asked if it was the same man who had met them. Shirayuki nodded and Raji finally came out of his shock, not sure he could quite grasp Obi being married to someone who could train Shirayuki, let alone to be a princess. His impression of Obi was still one of a dark and sometimes sinister guard who was overprotective of Shirayuki. Shirayuki, when she understood this, smiled and her eyes twinkled. Miss Ilena had also transformed Obi to a great degree, Shirayuki reassured him. He would see it at dinner that night, and then she would introduce them to Ilena.

That night, the formal dinner was to welcome Raji to the castle, so it was made up of a number of dignitaries from the foreign ministries, the King and Queen, the Regent and his fiancee, Raji and Alia, of course, and because they needed to be seen at least a few times, Obi and Ilena. The room was a bit shocked to see the head of the table with the visiting royalty from Tanbarun sitting next to Shirayuki and Zen, but Obi and Ilena, merely the Director and Assistant Director of Intelligence sitting next to the King and Queen. The rumor mill became even more frantic, particularly when the Queen, and then the King, were very kind and solicitous to Director Ilena. Everyone began to know something was afoot, and there were those who said, 'See, I told you she was announced to the Queen Mother,' who had not been believed before, but now were wondered at.

When they finally had the opportunity to visit, Raji did have to admit that Obi was very different from when he had been in Tanbarun before, being more noble in bearing than before. The intelligence of his wife, Miss Ilena was quite evident as well, and her adroit handling of both Shirayuki and his own wife made him mull over what it might be. When he spoke to King Izana briefly, he got a flash of what it might be, thinking back over to what the table arrangement had been. He finally went to Zen and asked. Zen smiled at him but only said, 'I wonder.' When Raji asked Shirayuki, she also smiled but wouldn't answer yet, saying only that it wasn't a thing to be known just yet one way or the other. He had to be content with being as mystified as all the rest of the court.


	41. The Triple Announcement

**CHAPTER 41 The Triple Announcement**

The next day was very busy with the final preparations for the following day's activities. Shirayuki did try to spend some time with Raji and Alia, but in the main they had to be given diversions, which they had expected. One of the diversions for them, and the King and Queen was their own meeting to help the relations between the countries. For his part, King Izana was pleased with Prince Raji's progress to becoming someone he could trust to actually be a prince and an ally, and he asked the prince to send his best regards back to his father.

Later that day, the envoy of Selicia arrived and was granted an audience by both Izana and Zen. He presented himself in his true role as the First Prince of Selicia this time. In the case of this First Prince, Izana was very disappointed that here he could not have an ally he could trust yet. It was easy to face him with frustration and a modicum of righteous anger. For his part, the First Prince was disdainful of any right Selicia would have over any other possibly living members of the previous regime in his country and with ease signed an agreement between the countries that if any further such person was found, they would be immediately turned over to Clarines and Selicia would wash their hands of them.

It wasn't too much after that meeting that Thayne, looking out the Upper office windows, saw a rider coming down from the woods into the hills above the Cat gate headed their way. Thayne mentioned it, as it was odd, and that the horse was a short shaggy breed.

Petroi lept up to look and lost his composure. When Thayne asked him what it was, Petroi looked back behind him at Obi, sitting at the desk. "Master Obi," he said with some urgency, "it is a messenger from Tarc. Please go down to sit at the desk below. I will go and greet him at the gate. Please prepare Mistress Ilena."

Obi's head came up in some alarm. He looked Petroi in the eye and understood. He nodded and all three men leapt from the balcony, leaving Grandfather to stand watch above. Grandfather sent a warning through the Family network to Zen that the messenger of the Lord of Tarc had arrived and was coming straight to the Cat gate.

When Petroi arrived at the gate, the guards were waiting for him. They couldn't speak Tarc and the messenger was not fluent in the language of Clarines sufficient, only to tell them he was there to speak to the Naluk'. Petroi's eyes went dark, but he remained coolly polite, allowing him to enter with only his message on him. The guards let him in, the horse remaining where it had been left. The messenger saw the pony in the courtyard and asked Petroi who's it was. He said very shortly, "The Naluk's." The messenger raised an eyebrow but made no further comment.

When they arrived in the Lower office, Obi had turned around a chair so that they greeted him just inside the office. Obi was sitting, but Ilena was standing to his side, and in her hair was braided on her right a leather thong with a thin golden disk attached to it that had the symbol of a saddle embossed on it. Her eyes burned as she looked at the messenger, but she held still. Petroi's eyes flashed to see the braid and his lips pursed. Then he turned his attention to Obi. "He says he has come from the High Lord of Tarc with a message and a gift for the husband of the Naluk' - meaning Mistress Ilena."

Obi could see Petroi did not want to say the title, spitting it out slightly. He raised his eyebrow at Petroi until his First calmed sufficiently. To the messenger, he said, "Welcome to my house. I am the husband of Miss Ilena. What message is it you have for me?"

Petroi translated it and the messenger bowed and held out a small package and delivered his message. Petroi translated it for Obi. "He says, 'The High Lord of Tarc says that this should prove useful to you as the Naluk' has yet again earned it for herself'."

Obi looked closely at Petroi. He was certain Petroi was going white. Leah also shifted to take a step closer and Obi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking decidedly panicked, and unusual thing for her. Obi looked at Ilena, but she was looking only at the messenger regally and with the eyes of the falcon who had already captured her prey.

Zen received the message from Grandfather and asked back, through Dane, if he should come. Grandfather said, _No. It will already be too late_. Zen headed for the courtyard outside his office at a run, Mitsuhide and Kiki following him closely, telling Grandfather to send Obi immediately to give to him the message.

Obi looked at the messenger, suspiciously, then held out his hand for the package. Petroi took it from him and handed it to Obi. Obi opened it until he could see what was within. Petroi hissed and begged, "Master Obi, destroy it immediately."

Ilena held up her hand. "NO! It is needful." Then she spoke Tarc to the messenger and he looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

Obi, staring at the golden colored anklet, bracelet, and chain that joined them, said from a place far away, but with steel, "Petroi, what did she say?"

Petroi said, stricken, "Mistress Ilena has told him to tell the High Lord of Tarc that she refuses to wear it unless her lawful husband shall put it on her himself."

Obi looked up at the messenger, his face very angry. "I will not do it."

Petroi made a simple translation. The messenger looked at Obi, judging him. Then he bowed and said a few words. Petroi translated them. "I will inform the High Lord that I have delivered it and what I have heard and seen here today."

Obi nodded and the messenger turned and walked away. Obi motioned for Marcus and Henry to follow the messenger out, wanting to keep Petroi with him.

"Petroi, what is this?" Obi demanded of him. Petroi could not answer him and shook his head.

Ilena reached out and took it from Obi's hands, then turned to Leah and handed it to her. She unbraided the thong from her hair and gave it to Leah also. "Take these and put them safely away," she ordered.

When Leah had sadly bowed and gone to do her bidding, Ilena looked at Obi. "Those are the chains of the disobedient property of Tarc."

Obi's face went very dark and his lips snarled. "My wife has no need of such things. They are not needful."

Ilena bowed to him. "Thank you, my husband."

The message arrived from Zen that he would speak with Obi immediately about the message from Tarc.

Obi looked at Ilena and with his anger at the Lord of Tarc, said to her, "You will not speak of this to me again until Master requires it." Ilena bowed to him again. "Wait here for me to return." She stayed bowed and his heart started to feel the fear finally. He looked at her a moment more, then looking to Thayne and Petroi, he led them quickly up and over the rooftops to the Rose office.

Coming over the roof, he could see Zen waiting for him under his tree. He was glad his master understood and he was bowed at his feet without realizing the path of his arrival, but he could feel his two men-at-arms standing at his back, and it brought him some calmness.

"Obi," Zen commanded and Obi lifted his head to look at him, unable to remove his snarl of anger.

Zen's eyes hardened. "What was the message?" he asked coldly.

"The messenger came from the north directly to the Cat gate. Thayne saw him and Petroi met him, being able to speak to him in his own language. When I arrived in the Lower office, Leah had just brought out a leather thong with a coin attached to it that Ilena quickly braided into her hair before the messenger arrived. He said he came with a message and a gift for the husband of the Naluk', who Petroi said is meaning Ilena. I said that I was her husband. His message was that the High Lord of Tarc was sending the gift to her husband because she had yet again earned it and it would be useful to me. When I opened it, Petroi said I should destroy it, but Ilena refused, saying it was needful also. Then she spoke to the messenger in his own tongue. Petroi said to me she told him that she refused to wear it unless her lawful husband would put it on her. I refused and the messenger said he would tell the High Lord of Tarc what he had seen and heard, then left."

Obi paused and Zen waited for him to regain enough control to continue speaking. "I asked what it was. Petroi would not answer, but Ilena, after sending it away with Leah for safekeeping told me they are the chains of the disobedient property of Tarc." His pupils contracted into cat-eye slits, and Zen reared back slightly in alarm, but held up his hand when Mitsuhide and Kiki would have moved to defend him. Zen was not Obi's target. "I said to her that my wife has no need for such things and that they were not needful. She thanked me." Obi's voice caught. "Then we received your order for me to come. I ordered her to not speak of it to me again until you required it and ordered her to wait for my return."

"What was her reaction when she saw the gift?" Zen asked.

"Her posture was of the Queen, but her eyes were the falcon having successfully hunted its prey."

Zen nodded. "The Lord of Tarc has received the proper message and it has been reinforced today with what his messenger will take back." He looked at Obi in the eye deeply. "I am sure, like Petroi, you would rather the gift be destroyed. For now, let it stay kept hidden safely away. When I hear what her plan is, if I disapprove of its use, then I will allow you to destroy it."

Obi looked at him, then finally nodded once, his eyes saying that he would hold Zen to that promise.

Zen looked at him a moment more, then looked at Petroi. "What is the meaning of the leather thong and coin Ilena braided into her hair to meet the messenger?"

"Ilena keeps a pony in the courtyard of the Cat gate to practice riding. The thong she earned the same as any of the boys the age of seven in Tarc do when they prove they are sufficiently capable of becoming a man from a child. It was her way to tell the messenger she had the right to have the horse with her, and was likely also part of her message to the Lord of Tarc, that she still holds to the customs of Tarc and will take the power and rights she has earned for herself."

Zen nodded and looked at Obi again. He had not sufficiently settled. "What else is it, Obi?" Zen asked.

Obi's face finally contorted with pain and the fear was back in his eyes. "When she thanked me and I ordered her, she was as she was at Falcon's Hollow just before she fainted." Obi closed his eyes and shrank back just a little. "She was not being the Steward, Master. She was being the Slave."

Zen fell to his knees in front of Obi and held him. When he thought Obi would be able to understand his words, he said to him, "Obi, we both understand that Ilena is not the Slave, nor has she been since she was set free by him. It was a punishment for a time, and it is from that place the words she has will come from. When you see it surface, you will know she is trying to get you to unlock the door." Zen pulled back from Obi to look him in the eye again, but he kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Continue to resist it, even as you did today," he ordered. "We won't confront the Lord of Tarc for some time, and there are still many things that must be done before then. It was necessary to move very quickly to control Marcovik. Now it's necessary to move slowly for a time so that we don't make errors in hurried decisions." His eyes became compassionate. "I'm sorry you'll have to carry this burden for so long," he held the compassion just a little longer, then went to steel, "but you must, Obi."

Obi bowed his head. "Yes, Master," he said, then he curled to the ground and wept. Zen put his hand on Obi's head and waited with him. His eyes sought out Petroi's and he looked sharply at him, his face hard. Petroi was looking at him with wide eyes, then he bowed his head and sadly nodded. He crouched down next to Obi, his own sorrow on his face, and he put his hand on Obi's shoulder.

Thayne, feeling his master's sorrow also, knelt next to Obi on the opposite side of Petroi and placed his hand on Obi's other shoulder. It was their responsibility to support and strengthen him in whatever way he needed. "Master Obi," Thayne said, "Mistress Ilena is not lessened by this, nor did I see pain in her today, only the same obedience she always delights to gives to Master Obi. Please do not let it dismay you. She is still Mistress Ilena, even if for a time she puts on a mask for her play." He tightened his grip on Obi's shoulder slightly, trying to strengthen him with his own strength.

They felt Obi slowly begin to relax until his tears were stilled and he was quiet. Zen removed his hand from Obi's head, but continued to look at him and stay close to him. Obi finally moved, lifting himself enough to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a handkerchief. Thayne removed his hand from Obi's shoulder but also stayed with him. Obi wiped his face, then sat up on his knees to look at Zen. When Petroi was sufficiently satisfied he was steady, he finally removed his hand, but also stayed crouched by his side. When Zen saw Obi reach calm obedience, he nodded. "Go, see to your wife," he said quietly.

Obi rose and bowed formally, Petroi and Thayne following his example, then they were gone, back over the roofs. Zen watched after them sadly. "Kiki, where is Shirayuki?" he asked, still quiet. Kiki pointed to the place under the balcony to the Rose office where Shirayuki stood looking at him, her face very worried, her hand curled at her heart. Zen held himself very tightly, walking to her at a normal pace, Mitsuhide and Kiki staying close with him. When Zen reached Shirayuki he took her in his arms and put his face on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and held him, giving him the comfort he sought. Mitsuhide looked at Kiki and she nodded. She had called for Shirayuki to come. They turned their backs to the couple and guarded them, allowing Zen to grieve in solitude.

When Obi returned to the Lower office, he paused before descending to the ground. He closed his eyes. He didn't know what face Ilena would show him, so he was uncertain what face he should show. He didn't want to see the Slave again. Then he knew. He dropped down to the balcony, Thayne and Petroi following closely. He vaulted over the railing so that when he landed on the ground, he was in a crouch facing the french doors. Thayne and Petroi landed next to him to either side, standing. When they were in place and steadying him again, he looked up. Ilena was still standing next to his chair, waiting for him. He allowed his pain to show, and he called to her, his voice lost and compelling. He watched as her demeanor changed the way he wanted it to, but still he held it - the child. When the mother was looking at him he stood and walked to her and took her in his arms and she held him.

When Ilena asked him what was wrong, he answered her sadly, "Ilena is still hiding a piece of her from Obi, and it is a piece that makes Obi very sad. Please, Ilena," he begged her, "please don't let it come out any more. I cannot bear it." He held her tightly and trembled.

He could feel her shift, become stronger, and her hold on him shifted until her hand was in his hair, holding his head to her. "I'm sorry, Obi," she finally answered him, her voice clearer. "I will do what I can to be patient, but I'll only be able to wait so long. When all of the markers are present, I won't be able to withhold it any longer."

Obi nodded within her hold. "If you can, please wait for Master to be ready, so that he'll be prepared to strengthen me."

Ilena nodded. "I will try, Obi."

Obi tightened his hold on her briefly, then finally turned to kiss her neck. "Thank you," he said simply. He left his head there, feeling her heartbeat with his forehead. He hoped it would be long enough. Soon she would begin her preparations. If she could balance them with not speaking, he might not have to live with the pain again for a while. In the meantime he would continue to watch for it. He sighed and relaxed. He was completely spent. "Grandfather, Leah, how much time is there?" he asked.

They were quiet for a moment, then said, _There is enough_.

Obi reached down and picked Ilena up and carried her to the bedroom. Marcus went before them and opened the door for him, closing it behind them.

Obi only held her as he fell asleep, needing her close, but infinitely weary of body and heart. The remaining Family looked at each other sadly. They congregated at the desk and Petroi wrote for them what had happened in front of Zen. Leah looked up into Petroi's eyes, worried, when she read Petroi's final words: _Regent Zen chose to not tell Obi the full truth and has forbidden us from telling it to him._ Grandfather looked up second and sighed. He reached over and took Leah's hand, pressing it encouragingly. Rio took her other hand. Thayne, Marcus and Henry looked questioningly at Petroi and the others. Petroi looked at Grandfather. Grandfather paused, then nodded. Petroi wrote one more sentence, allowed the three to read it as he lit the desk lamp, then burned the paper in the lamp, his face full of pain and grief. Thayne reached for him and held him as Mother would have, his own heart heavy. Henry put his hand on Marcus' shoulder and Marcus reached up and gripped it tightly. When they had strengthened each other sufficiently to move again, they returned to their duties, but each partner stayed close to the other, and Grandfather stayed near Leah and Rio.

-o-o-o-

The next morning began early with Obi going to the treasury room with Ilena for her to pull out the regalia they would need for the day's ceremonies. When they were returned to their rooms, Delia had already been in their rooms to pull out the clothing and set them out before going to Shirayuki's room. Rio dressed them with great care after they had carefully bathed, Leah and Grandfather helping her. They had helped the Sons to dress during the bath of Ilena and Obi, and had dressed themselves before that as this day they would also walk with Ilena. When the jewelry had been placed on Ilena and Obi, she smiled at them, then took out a small box and asked Rio and Leah to stand for her. She carefully placed upon each of them a beautiful necklace of pearls, gave them earrings to match to wear with them and placed upon their heads small tiaras also of pearls. She kissed them each on the cheek and thanked them for standing with her. Neither one could hold back the tears for a while.

Obi looked at Grandfather and asked just how many handkerchiefs everyone was taking with them. Grandfather was also dressed to accompany them. He would be going with Obi as his advisor. He gave Obi a wry smile and pulled out a handful from his own pocket. Obi nodded acceptingly. He also had rather a lot on him as well. He suggested to Ilena one more time that she should be investing in a handkerchief manufacturing facility. She raised an eyebrow at him and said she had and he had been using them. Obi put his hand to his forehead. He might have known.

Ilena handed the crowns and regalia, wrapped in fine cloth, to Grandfather to carry. Leah and Rio were each given a package to carry, containing Ilena's gifts to Zen and Shirayuki. Then they walked out of the office and waited in the hallway. Shirayuki's four guards were waiting, also perfectly dressed in the ultra formal white, rather than the formal black, even as Ilena's group was. They waited patiently until the door to Shirayuki's room opened and she stepped out. Obi and Ilena looked at her with shining eyes. Today she was radiant in the formal white, but Delia had placed a spray of small red roses at her waist that complemented her red hair which had been done up to receive her crown as well. This time, she was not wearing a necklace. When she was crowned, she would receive the medallion of the First Princess of Clarines, which was on an ornate chain. It would be her necklace today.

Shirayuki looked down at the very large crowd of people below her that numbered thirteen and smiled a brilliant smile. They all smiled back for her comforting, strengthening smiles that shared her joy. Obi climbed the stairs to meet her again and again walked her down the stairs gallantly. When she arrived at the bottom Ilena met her and greeted her with a curtsey. Shirayuki curtseyed back dipping just a little less as was appropriate. Ilena nodded approvingly, then they embraced. When they parted Ilena looked at Shirayuki closely until Shirayuki had taken two deep breaths and nodded. Ilena nodded back and they turned to the others. Brian and Kirk led out, followed by Marcus and Henry. Then Shirayuki and Ilena walked together. They were followed by Rio and Leah who were followed by Obi and Grandfather, with Obi on Ilena's side. Following them were Petroi and Thayne, then last Leon and Sam. Leon kept wiping his eyes and Obi finally sent one of his handkerchiefs back to him and said they had more if he would need another. Leon gave a bit of an embarrassed laugh, but thanked him.

The group walked soberly to the main throne room. As not everyone could attend the proceedings in the throne room, there were sufficient persons about the castle to watch them process and then to wonder at it. Surely there were two princesses walking to the throne room, but why, when only one had been announced? Ilena looked at Shirayuki, a sparkle in her eye and Shirayuki looked back curiously. "They are still undecided as to our status," Ilena told her. "It shall be an interesting day today, I think." Shirayuki nodded in agreement. "But you are still the most beautiful," Ilena told her. Shirayuki protested, and Ilena shook her head. "Today is your day, Princess Shirayuki. Please enjoy it. It is your reward for all your hard work and effort to this time. My part is very small in comparison."

"It is not!" Shirayuki protested. "You have been working for this day since you were five. I have only been working for it that many years."

"Perhaps," Ilena said to her, "but you must still promise me you will enjoy it to its fullest for your sake and Zen's as well."

Shirayuki looked at her and smiled. "I will Ilena, thank you."

Ilena reached out and took Shirayuki's hand briefly and they smiled misty smiles at each other. "I'm glad to finally have a sister in truth," Ilena told Shirayuki. "Thank you for loving Zen."

"The same is true for me, Ilena," Shirayuki said to her seriously. "Thank you for loving Zen and Obi."

Ilena blushed slightly and nodded. Obi noticed the blush and raised an eyebrow, wondering what had caused it, but they were at the entrance to the throne room already. Mitsuhide and Kiki were waiting for them to give them their final instructions, which they did perfunctorily, then they smiled at Shirayuki, Ilena, and Obi.

"Ah," Ilena said to them, "Is there time for a hug?" They grinned at her and stepped to them, Mitsuhide to Shirayuki and Kiki to Ilena. They hugged long, then traded places and gentle hugs were given. Ilena blushed to get a hug from Mitsuhide also.

Obi walked up from his place and Kiki gave him a hug also. He gently returned it. "Thank you, Miss Kiki." he said to her.

Mitsuhide held out his hand and Obi took it clasping wrists. "Good luck, Obi," Mitsuhide said. "I'm very glad mine was just in a ball room in front of only a few guests."

Obi rolled his eyes. "I've already been through it twice. There were this many people the first time in front of Mother's Children, but you are probably right that this will be different."

"Three is it?" Kiki said almost sympathetically.

Obi sighed and looked at her, then put his hand on her head. "Thank you for supporting Master," he said to her. She looked at him in surprise and Obi released her and looked at Mitsuhide, "You also," he said. Mitsuhide nodded and Obi turned and took Ilena's hand and kissed it, looking at her deeply in the eyes. She blushed a very deep red. He looked at her in surprise, then smiled at her. To allow her time to recover, he turned to Shirayuki. "Mistress,..." he began.

Shirayuki stepped up to him and took him in an embrace. "Congratulations, Obi. I am so happy for you," she said to him, "and I am glad you'll be up there with us also."

Obi blushed as bright a red as Ilena had. He had been hugged by Shirayuki a few times before, but somehow today was different. He gently put his arms around her. "Likewise, Mistress," he said, thinking perhaps he understood Ilena's blushes just a little better now. Then he returned to his place and Mitsuhide and Kiki nodded at them and entered the throne room, allowing the door to close behind them.

Ilena, Obi and the other Family members could hear the room full of the lords and ladies of the court quiet, the arrival of Mitsuhide and Kiki inside the doors marking the beginning of the proceedings. They all took deep breaths and let them out, calming themselves. The others took notice and followed suit. They heard the announcement of the King and Queen, then the Regent, then the Queen Mother. Ilena reached out and grasped Shirayuki's hand in a quick, tight squeeze. Shirayuki squeezed back, then they released it and placed their hands appropriately in front of them, holding them together at their waists, and breathed again one more time.

The doors opened in front of them and Brian and Kirk led them all into the throne room and down the aisle until they were the proper respectful distance from the current royal family. The group as a whole went down onto one knee and bowed their heads to the King. They held it until the command to rise was given, then they all stood again as a group. The hardest practice had been that rising so that the ladies didn't trip on their skirts on the way up. They managed it with grace and stood looking up at the King calmly, though with dancing eyes and he was hard pressed to keep his own from dancing as well for once. The four guards in front moved to the sides of the aisle, opening the space between the royal dais and the two princesses.

Zen stepped forward and called for Shirayuki. She walked forward and stepped up onto the dais, then knelt in front of him and Izana and looked up at them. Zen walked to stand next to her. He bowed respectfully to his older brother. "King Izana, I, Second Prince Zen Wisteria, Regent of Wilant, Clarines, have asked Lady Shirayuki of Tanbarun to be my wife. Will you please bless our union and elevate her to the position of First Princess of Clarines?" His voice carried throughout the entire hall.

Izana looked at Shirayuki, "Is this your will also, Lady Shirayuki?" he asked her.

Shirayuki looked at him directly. "Yes, King Izana, it is," she said clearly.

Izana nodded and turned to the master of ceremonies standing next to him. He lifted the medallion of the First Princess off the pillow he was holding and placed it over Shirayuki's head, which she bowed her head slightly to receive. "From this day forward you, Shirayuki of Tanbarun, shall be known as First Princess Shirayuki Wisteria of Clarines," he said to her then he stepped back and Zen took his place.

Zen picked up the crown of the First Princess from the pillow and turned to hold it over Shirayuki's head. "This day do I, Second Prince Zen Wisteria, make you First Princess Shirayuki Wisteria of Clarines to be my wife and companion for the remainder of our days." He set the crown upon her head and settled it. Then he reached down and helped her to rise, kissing her while still holding her hands. She blushed lightly, then moved as he directed her to stand with him. The watching court clapped for them. Ilena stepped up to them and curtseyed low. The room became quiet again.

"If it pleases the crown," Ilena said, "please may I present a wedding gift to the Regent and First Princess?"

Izana nodded. Ilena motioned for Rio and Leah to approach, they held out their packages and allowed Zen and Shirayuki to unwrap them, then they allowed the contents to unfold. It was a matching set of white cloaks of the finest material. They showed the back side to Zen and Shirayuki first, then turned them so the audience could see them and there was a collective intake of breath. They had been finely embroidered and beaded with the insignia of the Regent of Wilant and his consort or princess. The ladies asked to be excused for being familiar, then clasped the cloaks around the necks of Zen and Shirayuki, fastening them with finely made diamond broaches. Even Izana's eyes were rounder than normal and Queen Haki's eyes were hungry. They were of regalia quality and suited the northern ceremony exactly.

Rio and Leah stepped back to their places, bowing when they first reached the main floor again. Zen thanked Ilena for the fine gifts and Shirayuki nodded and also said 'thank you', her eyes bright for Ilena. Ilena bowed slightly to them, then stood waiting for them. Zen walked Shirayuki to stand in her place with the Queen Mother and the Queen, then took his mother's hand and walked her to stand next to her eldest son. When he had placed her he returned to stand facing them but to their side. He looked at them. "King Izana, Queen Mother Haruto I would like to present to you this day our cousin, Princess Thailena Wisteria Polov and ask that you recognize her as Second Princess of Clarines. I have tested her according to that which only the house of Wisteria knows, and know of a surety this is who she is."

The room buzzed. No one had really expected this declaration, except one lord who had been told it already. Aiden smiled to himself.

"Will you give me a sign?" Queen Haruto asked. Ilena bowed and stepped up onto the dais.

She held out her hand. "This is my Mother's ring, Queen Haruto, which you would recognize." The Queen Mother looked at it closely, then nodded. "This necklace and earrings I wear were also hers," Ilena told her. Haruto looked at them and nodded again. Ilena reached into her waistband and pulled out a thing that she held in her palm and showed to the Queen Mother. "This also you will recognize," she said.

Haruto looked at it, then slowly reached up and picked it up and held it in her own hand, her face crumbling slightly. "You may keep it, please," Ilena said to Haruto.

Haruto looked at her, as if to ask if she would change her mind. Ilena waited and Haruto's hand closed over it, claiming it as hers. "I have seen sufficient evidence in this and will accept the word of Prince Zen that he has seen the other proofs." She stepped back to her place but her eyes never left Ilena's face after that and she held on to the little gift tightly.

Izana looked at Ilena and asked, "Will you also give me a sign?"

Ilena looked at him. "Does the crown of the Second Princess reside in the treasuries of Clarines?" she asked him. He said no. She asked him, "Does the seal of the Second Princess reside in the treasuries of Clarines?" Again he said no.

"That is correct," Ilena said to him, "For the crown of the Second Princess was upon my Mother's head until her death, and the seal was sent away for safekeeping." She turned and motioned to Grandfather. He walked up and held out the wrapped items for her. She unwrapped them and picked up the crown. She turned to him and held it out to him. "Here is the crown of my Mother, the previous Second Princess of Clarines. I have had it stolen from the kingdom of Selicia so that it might be brought back to its proper place, for they no longer have the rights to claim it." Izana turned to his mother and her eyes flashed and she nodded. She was still angry with Selicia for taking her sister from her. Izana turned to the master of ceremonies and he also nodded. It was the crown he recognized as well. Izana nodded to Ilena and she held it out to place it on the pillow the master of ceremonies was holding. He moved to her, accepted it and stepped back.

Ilena reached again into her waistband. She pulled out the seal of the Second Princess of Clarines and handed it to Izana. He inspected it, then handed it also to the master of ceremonies. His eyes widened and he nodded recognition again.

"Do you have the other regalia also?" Izana asked her.

Ilena bowed then turned to Grandfather again. She lifted the medallion from his cloth and handed it to Izana. He inspected it, then showed it to Zen. Zen nodded. Izana looked at his mother and she nodded also. Izana stepped up to Ilena and placed the medallion around her neck. "From this day forward you, Thailena Wisteria Polov, shall be known as Second Princess Ilena Polov Wisteria of Clarines, sister to Izana and Zen Wisteria." Ilena looked up at Izana unable to keep her surprise off her face, her eyes very round. He smiled at her and Zen did as well when Ilena looked at him. She bowed her head to them. "Thank you, King Izana, Prince Zen. I am very grateful." She bowed her head also to Haruto, who was as nearly surprised as she was.

Ilena knelt in front of them. Izana again stepped back and Zen stepped forward. He picked up the crown and for a second time held it over a princess's head. This time he was silent. He placed the crown on her head, settled it, then allowed one of his hands to lightly brush the side of her head before stepping back to his place next to Izana, a smile in his eyes.

When she had recovered, Ilena spoke again, "King Izana, Regent Zen, I beg a boon."

King Izana tipped his head. "If there is a thing we may do that is right and proper, we will consider it gladly."

Ilena turned carefully and held out her hand. Obi walked up to her, standing straight and noble. When he reached her side he bowed to the crowns, then knelt beside her and looked up at King Izana, noticing Zen's eyes were just a tad misty as he looked at the two of them in front of him.

"King Izana, I, Second Princess Ilena Polov Wisteria of Clarines, have asked Wellesley College to be my Consort. Will you please bless our union and grant to him a new name as his late brother has so tainted the name as to make it unuseable in Wilant."

Izana looked at her and Obi with the eyes of the eagle. "As he has already passed my examination, I will allow it and bless the union. However I will allow Regent Zen, his master, to rename him."

They looked at Zen and he looked at them soberly. "From this day forward you, Wellesley College, shall be known as Obi Melick, Consort to the Second Princess of Clarines." Obi's eyes widened, recognizing the surname as the name of his and Ilena's shared great-grandfather. He bowed his head in gratitude. Then he held Ilena's hand steady as she rose from her knees.

Ilena turned once more to Grandfather and lifted out her father's crown, and her eyes were soft when she turned to Obi. She showed the crown to Izana and Zen. "This was the crown of my Father, which was retrieved at the time my Mother's crown was," she said. "The current king of Selicia had ordered both of them melted down and destroyed. May I present it to my husband and Consort?" They both nodded and she moved to stand in front of Obi. She held it over his head and as Obi looked at her, she shone with a brightness that blinded him. "This day do I, Second Princess Ilena Polov Wisteria of Clarines, make you Obi Melick to be my husband and Consort for the remainder of our days." Ilena placed the crown upon his head, also settling it to be secure. Then she held out her hands to him and raised him up and they also kissed, though longer than Zen and Shirayuki had because they were not shy. Obi ended it before Ilena got lost in it, though.

As the crowed clapped, though they were still for the most part stunned by these later proceedings, Obi and Ilena turned back to Izana and Zen. Izana took Ilena by the hand, his eyes now soft for her and he placed her on his other side from Zen while Zen fetched Shirayuki. Then Izana looked out over the nobles of Wilant. "Know and bear witness that these unions have been accepted by the King of Clarines and Wilant, as has Second Princess Ilena." The assembly bowed as one in obedience to his will.

There was one who didn't bow and who frowned just ever so slightly. The First Prince of Selicia was not pleased that somehow this person was really the princess he had been sent to look for, had been snatched up from under his nose, and had somehow come by all the regalia his father's people had never been able to find and that had been stolen from them. He could not now claim them, or her, and he would be taking all of this bad news back to his father. He was definitely not pleased. However, there might still be one opportunity to redeem himself. Regent Zen had asked him to stay another few days to meet in conference with him one more time.

Prince Raji and his wife didn't bow either, but they did clap very happily for Zen, Shirayuki, and Obi. Raji was also pleasantly surprised to finally understand that he had guessed correctly. Ilena was indeed a princess already.

King Izana stepped back next to Queen Haki, who was wearing the jewelry Ilana had gifted her with. Zen and Shirayuki turned to Ilena and Obi. "I would present my gifts to you," Zen said. He motioned to Mitsuhide, standing in his place behind the row of royals. Mitsuhide walked forward to the edge of the dais, unrolled a scroll, and began reading. It was a grant of land to Lord Obi that expanded the boundaries of Falcon's Hollow to the approximate boundaries that had been suggested by Foster to Ilena, though it perhaps encompassed more land area. When Mitsuhide was done reading it, he rolled it back up and handed it to Zen and went back to his place. Zen handed it to Obi, who bowed and thanked him.

Zen then motioned to Kiki. Kiki came with a cloth-wrapped package that was long and balanced in her hands. She walked up to stand in front of Ilena. Ilena lifted the edge of the cloth to uncover a sheathed sword, a sheathed fighting knife, and a sword belt made to hold them both, all perfectly matched. Her eyes went round. She carefully lifted the knife so as to not unbalance Kiki's hold on the two items. She inspected the knife sheath, finding the quality of workmanship very fine, and the decorations and coloring matched that of the swords of Izana and Zen. She pulled the knife slowly out of the sheath to inspect its workmanship. Again it was of master craftsmanship finely balanced and of a metal to hold its sharp edge well. Ilena returned the knife to its sheath and placed it back into Kiki's hands.

Ilena lifted the sword. The sheath was again made by the same careful hand, and the blade, when she pulled the sword out of the sheath just a few inches, was of the same quality as the knife. She reseated the blade back in its sheath and held it. Looking at Kiki she asked quietly if she could wear them right then, and if Kiki would help her to put them on. They didn't really go on top of her formal gown well, and Kiki raised her eyebrow, but she handed the knife to Ilena and took the sword and belt and fastened them around Ilena, adding the knife afterwards. As she worked, she told Ilena quietly that she also had the knight's swords for her four there with her. Ilena said they would perform the ceremonies for that as well then, glancing at Izana, who gave a very small nod.

When Kiki was done helping Ilena, she stepped back a step, bowed, then took herself back to her place next to Mitsuhide. Ilena faced Zen and thanked him for his beautiful gift. He gave her a small smile at her enthusiasm for immediately wanting to wear it and received her thanks graciously. Then he led Shirayuki and they moved to their positions in the row of royals.

Ilena and Obi turned to face the audience and Ilena called for each of her four Sons, one at a time in their proper order. As she began knighting them, Mitsuhide brought two swords, handing her the one for each of Petroi and Thayne as it was their turn. He traded places with Kiki for Henry and Marcus, as she brought their swords up. It was now finally obvious why Ilena and Obi had been having two guards follow each of them all over the castle until now, and why Ilena and Shirayuki had become close friends and companions. The lords who had been set against Shirayuki and for Ilena felt life would have been a lot easier to begin with if they had been given to understand this from the beginning.

The entire group, including Izana, Haki, Haruto, and Zen this time, and a few more guards, processed out of the throne room and to the outer wall of the castle to a special tower that allowed for the royals to view the people and the people to view the royals. The majority of the guards remained below, but a sufficient number also went up with them to guard them above. The King and his wife and the Queen Mother stood first where the people could see them and the people cheered to see them. Then Zen, Shirayuki, Ilena, and Obi stood forward and the announcement of the recognition of Ilena was cried forth followed by the announcement of her marriage to Obi. The Children of Obi and Ilena cried out for them, and Shirayuki's father and all her friends were very astonished, but no one else knew of them. Then the announcement of Zen and Shirayuki was made and the crowd went wild. All of the city, indeed all of Wilant by now, knew Zen and Shirayuki and they were well pleased with their joining. Ilena smiled, pleased with the noise for their Mistress and Master. As usual, it didn't matter to her what any of them thought of her.

Obi looked over to Shirayuki. "Is your dream come reality now, Mistress? Last time we were down there looking up."

Shirayuki looked to him. "Yes, Obi, but it is even better, because you are also here." She smiled at him, and he blushed slightly.

"It is true," he told her. "I would never have thought to have been here with you and Master."

Ilena looked at him, "Is it another dream fulfilled for you, then?" she asked him.

He looked at her and blushed even more, making even Zen grin. "Ilena," Obi said, "just how many of these dreams I didn't know I had are you going to fulfill?"

Ilena looked at him softly and reached out to touch his cheek. "As many as I can discover, Obi, and then I will find more." She pulled him to her and kissed him very passionately there upon the tower in front of the King and Queen, his Master and Mistress, and the whole city until he no longer cared that they were suddenly the center of attention, all of his focus lost in his beautiful wife who loved him most.

* * *

 _For those of you who like Izana, I've posted in my thread Dance of the Moons the first meeting of Izana and Ilena. If you missed it, I also put Thayne's story in the same thread after I posted Ch 32._


	42. An Interlude of Love

_[M - just ever so slightly, since Obi is like that and ran away with his part of this chapter. Everyone else was politely discrete.]_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 42 An Interlude of Love**

From the castle wall, the royal family went to a formal luncheon held with all of the highest ranking court. By this time such things were becoming familiar to Shirayuki who performed even more naturally for it. Even for Obi it wasn't quite so hard to sit through as his first formal dinner. This time the Queen Mother had to attend, and the brother's had seated her between King Izana and Ilena. Ilena used the time to work her verbal magic on her aunt. Obi enjoyed listening to her while also listening to make sure she didn't go overboard. He was glad that he wasn't the true center of the focus of the meal, like he had been at the Family banquet. It helped him to be able to breathe better.

Obi also spent some time scanning the conversations around the tables. In this way he picked up on the general opinions of the upper levels of the court and the changes in gossip and positioning. He was very glad when he didn't hear anything treasonous and the general tenor said that the court would find things going forward actually simpler than they had been. Raising Ilena to her actual true status had calmed everyone down, it seemed, just as it had for all of Zen's aides. She really was much better handled when understood to be a princess, and a Wisteria. There were also the grumblings that went along with everyone _not_ having been told at the start, though they were tempered with some level of understanding that it had to wait until the King had confirmed it himself.

There was a lot more to do after the meal during the visiting time, however, for Obi and Ilena. The court had already anticipated Zen and Shirayuki for two months now, after all, so they received congratulations with small conversations, but that was about it. Obi and Ilena were swamped, as much as could be said of polite company. She had to soothe the frustration of the lords who had stood in her camp to begin with, thanking them for their support at that time, though it had been too soon, and apologize for having to set it aside as her personal security had been at risk until then.

Obi was given congratulations and then many sympathetic looks, particularly from those he had rescued from her sharp tongue during King Izana's operation. He managed to stick to his pleasant face he had practiced so long in the underworld, though he had to shake them off and stand by her side after a while so he wouldn't explode in anger. Ilena took the time to soothe him so he could continue to be strong until the requirement was over, looking over his shoulder with a keen expression so that the lords who were bothering him backed off and left them alone after that. She decided that part was fun, and told him so, earning a snort of laughter from him. It pleased her she had been able to help him return that far.

They both had many lords coming to see if they could position themselves better. Obi deferred them to Ilena. Ilena looked at them and set them back into the same place they already were, her eyes saying she was still the same Director of Intelligence she was before the announcement, who still knew everything about them and more. While they eventually understood their place in the world, it took some time to get back to ground level with them all.

The most favorable conversations were with Earl Seiran and Earl Malkin, where Obi and she were able to relax to some degree while many of the other lords Ilena had rebuffed looked on jealously. Even Ilena reached her limit, though, and retired the two of them to the safety of Zen and Izana's shadows. They grinned at her with their eyes and she blew a faint puff of air in frustration, asking quietly if it could be done with yet, or if she should perhaps have a tantrum so that all the lords who hadn't come to talk to them yet would know all at once how she felt about it all. Obi grinned as the brothers looked at him.

He took her hand in his and kissed her cheek, saying of course she wouldn't want to ruin her own celebration in such a manner, unless she really wanted to start all over again. Ilena rolled her eyes, suggesting that he stand as guard then, and warn any further visitors that she had reached her limit of restraint. That should surely explain it well enough. She did close her eyes and breathe deeply for a moment, though. When she opened her eyes, Shirayuki was looking at her with an interesting expression.

When Ilena raised her eyebrow, Shirayuki explained that it was the first time she had been able to see Ilena's restraint quite reach its limit. Ilena was contrite and apologized for her impatience, admitting she really was not as good as Shirayuki with the practice of dealing with large numbers of impossible lords. This was why she rather quickly resorted to threats to send them away. Shirayuki had finally found her out, and smiled, her eyes dancing. Ilena grinned back and said this is why she was a better Second Princess and Shirayuki a better First. Zen put his hand on Ilena's head until she finished calming, a kind expression on his face. Then he looked at Izana, who nodded and did his part to end the luncheon by excusing himself from it, which excused all of the royals. Pretty much everyone, from Zen on down to the least lord in attendance breathed a sigh of relief that it had ended before Ilena melted down. She'd already earned her reputation, after all.

They were excused to return to their quarters for a time after that in order to prepare for the ball that evening. Those were a bit different this time, most particularly for Shirayuki, who blushed furiously to be led by Zen to his personal quarters. He maintained his own composure until they were in the room alone, then he had to sit on a chair and let the blush run its course. They had been gently rebuffed from the aide's wing, being told that Shirayuki's things had already been moved to his room during the time they had been performing their duties. Their friends hadn't commented, though Ilena's look had been kind, but in the end they hadn't really been ready for it to happen so soon in the day.

Shirayuki sat down on the foot of the bed, finally giving up with a sigh. "I guess it should be expected, that the castle staff would be anxious in our behalf. I am surprised Delia didn't complain, though. She had already set out all the clothes for this evening."

Zen frowned. "It isn't here," he pointed out. Shirayuki turned and saw the bed was clean. Looking around the room, there wasn't really anything in the room that was hers. She looked at Zen in puzzlement. He stood and walked to his wardrobe, and opened it. It was empty. He put his head in his hand. "Ahhhh," he said uncomfortably, then went to confirm by opening the drawer on the desk, then the one on the side table. He paused, looking down into the empty drawer. "They didn't. Really, they can't have…," he muttered.

"What, Zen?" Shirayuki looked at him quizzically.

Zen gave her a sympathetic look over his shoulder, then walked to the door and opened it, his hand on his sword pommel. "Which room did they move things to?"

"Ah, the main one, Your Highness," the guard said, pointing to the one on the other side of the hall.

"Then why are you still guarding this door?" asked Zen.

"Ah," the guard looked uncomfortable. "We moved when you went into the room."

Zen thought back to their entrance into the hall. He had indeed seen them on the other door, but because of his embarrassment had automatically gone into his usual room. "My fault," he said shortly and held out his hand to Shirayuki. She obediently came to him and they all moved to the appropriate door. He opened it and let her enter first, then followed her in and closed the door.

Sighing, Zen looked around with Shirayuki. Both of their sets of clothing for the evening were set out, with the appropriate accessories on the table. The double wardrobe was full of their clothes and the two desks were also carrying items from each of their rooms. "Well, perhaps we could start with an inventory to make sure they got it all brought over." He started moving around, trying to get used to the new space and decidedly not looking at Shirayuki.

"It's very large, Zen," Shirayuki commented, still rooted to the spot.

"Yes. It takes up this whole side of the wing," he said without much emotion. "It's the Regent's suite. I've been in the other room because for just me this is too much."

"It's likely too much for the two of us," Shirayuki said in some awe, finally slowly moving to explore it some.

"Well, this is just the bedroom and office part of it," he said. He could feel Shirayuki's stare on his back and his neck went red. He sighed, then turned to her. "Come here, I'll show you the rest of it as well," he held his hand out to her. She walked over, tiptoeing as if afraid to wake up some ghostly past Regent. He led her to another door set in the wall to the right of the main door. He opened it and allowed her to step inside, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed as he watched her. "This is the nursery and nurses' quarters," he said. As he expected Shirayuki took until she had already explored the room dispassionately before she suddenly exploded with embarrassment. He looked at her compassionately, then straightened and held his hand out for her. She took it and he led her to another door on the same side of main room but in the opposite wall from the main entrance.

That room had windows in it on the far side and was brightly lit because of it. It was about half as long as the main bedroom and set with comfortable chairs. "This is your sitting room," he said. Pointing to a door on the right side he said, "Through that door is the sleeping quarters of your ladies-in-waiting who don't have their own quarters in the castle already, or who you ask to move in." Shirayuki explored this room as well and poked her head into the side room. When she was done she came back to him and offered him her hand.

He led her to a matching door on that wall but now to the left of the main door as it was entered. He opened it and let her into it. It also had windows, a large desk and a number of comfortable, but more manly, chairs in it. "This is my sitting room, with an equivalent sleeping quarters room there," he pointed to the door on the left. Shirayuki stood still. "You may explore it," he encouraged her. She carefully walked in and walked around it, finally working up the courage to look quickly into the men-at-arms quarters, which really was just like the one for her ladies-in-waiting. She returned to him again, but this time he didn't take her hand. He turned and led her to the last door, opposite the door to the nursery. He opened the door and stepped back folding his arms again and looking as calm as she had ever seen, but was beginning to learn was him locking down emotions he didn't want to show. Shirayuki looked at him, then cautiously walked to the door and looked in.

Shirayuki drew in a sharp breath and froze. It was the largest bath in the castle she had ever seen. There was a large sunken tub surrounded with fine curtains and with ornate faucets and handles. There were also several ornate chairs that shouldn't have been placed in a bath room as far as she was concerned, let alone used as the washing stools they obviously were. There were ornate mirrors, tables already holding their brushes and bath tools, and behind a screen the toilet facilities, also very ornate and nearly ostentatious. It was seeing her own things on the vanities that finally did it for her. She began to shake. Zen reached out and pulled her out of the bath room and held her, waiting for her to calm down. She wasn't sure being held by him was helping. She finally had to sink to the ground in a crouch. Zen went with her, though he moved to just holding a hand. Her other hand went to her face. Then she started to laugh.

To Zen's raised eyebrow, she said, "Ah, I've already been told this is what I would do," she shook her head. "It was the morning after Mitsuhide and Kiki had their date. Ilena and Obi met us outside at the breakfast cart, which was unusual but nice. However they teased Mitsuhide about what he had wanted to do with Kiki, and they teased Obi back about the same. Ilena was very practical about it all and it wasn't until she got to the end of her explanation that I finally ended like this, because I finally put her logical explanation to understanding what their teasing had been about." She uncovered her eyes enough to look at Zen with a smile. "She asked what your reaction would be. Everyone agreed it would be to not show it, but it would in the end be the same."

Zen looked at her in surprise, then nodded. "That would be a correct assessment, I guess," he allowed. "What did Ilena say to do about it? I assume she did say something."

Shirayuki nodded. "She said that if it was bad, we should take a week away from everyone until we became comfortable with it since it is only natural." She went pink again, but it wasn't quite so bad. "That is, so that it wouldn't be so obvious when we were out of the room that we were still thinking about only each other." She perhaps went a slight shade darker.

Zen looked away, perhaps pinking up himself. "Well, that would certainly be useful, I guess, but they've put us here a bit early for seclusion to be allowed just yet. Unless they plan on us missing the ball."

Shirayuki shook her head. "I've been working very hard. I know almost all the dances now, and want to show them to you."

Zen nodded. "Well, then, for the rest of this day then, until after the ball at least, we will need to perhaps consider ourselves roommates only?"

"And try not to think about all of this in the meantime," Shirayuki gestured to the suite as a whole.

Zen put his fingers in his hair and nodded. "I would think we should be getting our hairdressers and maids and what not, eventually. It wouldn't surprise me if they are thinking we will need privacy for a while this afternoon." He didn't look at her.

"Ah…," Shirayuki got a panicked look on her face, then put her hand over her face again, finally sitting down in a heap on the floor. "I think...I am really not ready for that so suddenly," she finally admitted weakly. "Though, it seems I ought to be after having that conversation that long ago. I'm sure Ilena was trying to prepare me."

Zen put his hand on Shirayuki's head. "It's okay, Shirayuki. I know you are like this. I can wait for a while."

Shirayuki suddenly looked up at him, grabbing his hand to grip it tightly. "No!" At his shocked look, she quickly amended, "I just remembered the other piece of what she was telling me." Zen relaxed just a little. "She was telling me that my own frustration with not being able to be with you…," she looked away, pink again, "...in that way...was pushing me forward also. That I should both continue to use it as part of my strength to move forward, and to accept it as part of the goal in the end."

She looked down at the floor, biting her lip as Zen stared at her in amazement. "I do think that now is not good, since there are other things that we need to be doing today, but really, I have waited about as long as I can stand to be touched by you. I think you do not have to wait so long just out of consideration for me." She couldn't quite look up and meet his eyes, but her eyes did look up through her lashes to see his reaction.

Zen, who had been struggling with Shirayuki's straightforward admission, fell apart at her look and also dropped to sit all the way, putting his head in his hand and not looking at her. "Shirayuki," he said in a weak protest. "Please don't look at me that way if we are going to wait. I already can't resist you any more."

Shirayuki looked at him in surprise. "In what way?"

Zen looked away, his chin in his hand. "That was rather fetching, you know, and you've become even more beautiful in the last month than ever before." He closed his eyes as he held himself still. He missed seeing Shirayuki's smile.

Shirayuki stood, brushing out her skirts. "Well, either way, it is going to be difficult, I guess," she said practically. She walked over to where their clothes for the evening were laid out and gently brushed her fingers over her dress, the most beautiful one yet, though the formal she was wearing at the moment was gorgeous. "How long do you think we have before they come?"

Zen watched her walking, trying to still his hunger, to keep it under control for just a few more hours. "I don't know, but the guards might. They would have been told when to expect them back, I would think."

Shirayuki looked up at a picture on the wall. "Could you find out, please? We should know how long we have to wait."

Zen put his hand on his knee and pushed up to standing. He walked to the door and, poking his head out, asked the guards. He closed the door and turned to look at Shirayuki who had turned to look at him for the answer. "Three hours," he said dismally.

"Is that long enough?"

The direction of the question took some time to register for Zen, who had been expecting something more along the lines of 'so long?' His eyes slowly went wide. He sucked in a breath. "I have no idea," he answered.

Shirayuki smiled at him shyly. "Well, if you're willing to find out, perhaps it would be easier in the end if we didn't worry so much. We'll be blushing either way all evening."

Zen approached her very carefully. "Are you sure?"

She waited until he was very close to her, looking down at her. "Mm," she nodded and her eyes closed. He bent down to her in an automatic response and kissed her. He really could not keep his hands off her any longer and he gave in.

The next several hours were a reward well worth the work and the wait up until that time, though they did have to deal with the further embarrassment of how to be prepared to receive people directly after that, even if they were just quiet servants who knew their proper place. In the end they did agree that not waiting had been better. They were sure they blushed less than they would have otherwise.

-o-o-o-

For Obi and Ilena, the changes to their quarters were still fairly minor at this point, as Zen had not yet scheduled for the aides to be moved, but there were differences. One was that Rio had been moved to be upstairs in the singles in Shirayuki's old room so they were the only ones in the lower suite now. Kiki's room and Mitsuhide's room both had been emptied and their things moved to some other part of the castle. The first difference they noticed when they entered the main lower office room was a new scent. Ilena stopped suddenly, closed her eyes, and sniffed a deep breath. Even Obi smelled it - a light citrus scent. He also saw two wooden boxes sitting on the table. Seeing that her eyes were closed, he quickly put his hand over her eyes, pulling out a handkerchief with his other hand. He tied the handkerchief around her eyes. She held still in surprise, but a smile played around her lips. "Stay put," he said to her quietly. He took one box to the now-empty maids room for taking to the cellar later. The other one he left on the table, but he took one of the mikans out of it that seemed ripe enough, then he chose another four and put them into his pockets. They were, indeed, small compared to the oranges he knew.

He walked back over to her and held the one in his hand under her nose. She swallowed. "Obi…," she was almost trembling.

"Shhh," he said. "Can you follow it?" He moved the mikan away from her nose and she did indeed follow it. He slowly led her to the bedroom by scent alone. He stopped when he opened the door, as he saw the other new thing in their quarters and he waffled between ending his teasing then or waiting, but when he saw her expression, he picked teasing. She would see it later. That was okay. All the same, his heart swelled in gratitude for having such a wife and he kissed her. When she was disappointed it was only a kiss, he grinned. "You want it more than a kiss from your husband?" he asked her.

She paused. With some effort she apologized. He made her kiss him several more times as he held the mikan behind his back until she got it right as her punishment. By the end of that she was just as happy anyway. He led her by smell to the middle of the space between the wardrobe and the bed, then pricked the skin of the mikan. She went stiff with expectation. He grinned and slowly peeled a section of skin off. "Stay quiet and hold still and you can hold this," he said lifting one of her hands up and placing the peel in her palm. She held very still, except to feel it and smell it, a few tears dripping from behind the blindfold. He wiped them gently then went around to her back and began unlacing her dress.

He made her hold still until she was undressed, then as her reward he fed her one section of the mikan. As she nearly swooned and chewed it slowly in delight, he got himself undressed, putting the unpeeled mikans in the middle of the bed for later. Because he wanted to know what they tasted like, he ate a section of mikan himself. As Mister Lowen had said, it was more mild and sweeter than the oranges he knew. He would have to make sure to eat some, too. They were good. Of course, it made him wonder what dish he could make with them. A number of his favorite spices were combining with the flavor nicely. He'd have to try it later. He had an idea. He leaned over and kissed her again. This time she accepted it right, but then leaned into it, tasting his tongue. He moved back and smiled a big smile.

"Come on," he said, and held the mikan just out of reach of her mouth again. She followed him to the bath room. He helped her sit on a wash stool, ordered her to sit quietly again, then drew a bath. While waiting, he finished peeling the mikan, each new spray of the juice of it sending shivers of thrill through her as the stronger scent wafted into the room. He tore the pieces of peel fairly small and dropped them into the hot water of the tub watching her to be sure she stayed obedient. When he was done with that, he put a section of mikan in his mouth and went to her. He bent down. She could smell the section of mikan coming, though the room as a whole was beginning to fill with the scent of warming mikan peel. She opened her mouth.

When she found his mouth on the other end of the mikan, she grinned around her teeth that had latched onto the mikan section. Obi was hard pressed to not grin with her, but his intent was to make her share this one. Surprisingly, she was quick to bite off her half and let him have the other half, and the expression on her face when he pulled back was one of happiness. She was glad to share her love of mikans with her husband. He rewarded her with another section all to herself. She rewarded him with another large smile when it was gone. He kissed her and she responded to it passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her up to standing, holding her with the arm that wasn't holding the mikan. When he pulled back from the kiss she laid her head down on his shoulder. He caressed her back and kissed her forehead, thanking her for the 'thank you' and the 'I love you'.

Obi led Ilena to the bath and sat her on the edge and urged her into the tub but she stopped and shook her head at him, holding up a finger. Her head moved to scan the bath room as if she was looking for something, then she stood and began walking to her vanity. Obi made sure there wasn't anything in her way on the floor and watched what she would do. When she reached the vanity, she felt carefully around on it until she found a bottle of a specific size and shape. She smelled it just to be sure, then nodded and turning around to face him, began to come back. By now, the smell of mikan was very strong all in the room. Just to be safe, he bit a section of mikan in half. She immediately keyed to it and came straight to him. She felt for the edge of the tub and sat next to him again. He placed the other half of the section in her mouth and let her enjoy it. She took the lid off the bottle and handed it to him. She held up her fingers about two thumb widths apart and pointed into the tub.

"Pour it in?" he asked her. Ilena nodded. He sniffed at it and recognized it as her lotion. As he poured the amount in she had specified he pondered what he remembered from the pharmacy. "The citrus is drying?" Ilena nodded again. He handed her the bottle back to put the lid back on and swirled the lotion into the bath water. The two scents actually worked well together. She set the bottle on the rim of the bath and waited, her hands in her lap. He stepped into the bath and considered what he wanted to do. He counted the remaining sections. He had already used about half of them. He took one and tore it in half. He placed one half to either side of the opposite bath edge, then sat down between them. "Come to me," he said.

Ilena got herself into the bath, but then as she began to go to him obediently like he knew she would, he silently moved away from his position, careful to not swirl the water too much. She paused halfway across the tub, then turned her head left and right. She took in a deep breath and tried it again, carefully moving, breathing the air. Then she moved towards him again. He smiled, and shifted again. This time she stopped when a small eddy went past her. She waited briefly, then carefully smelled the air again. She turned towards him, but did not come right away. He watched her head move again, turning both directions until she had scanned the whole bath. This time as she came towards him she came obliquely to his right. His eyes lit with the challenge, moving obediently in the only direction she had left him to go. In the end she cornered him against one of the two sections of mikan. He had suspected she would be doing that when she had chosen something other than the direct approach. Now he had to decide what he would do.

This time he chose to escape her one more time. She picked up the piece of mikan and took it's place, sitting on the edge of the tub to rest, one leg over the knee of the other, her elbow resting on her knee. He watched her. She held the mikan half out to him, held between two fingers. He nearly laughed. She wanted to know if he could be bribed into coming to her. He carefully moved just close enough, then reached out and plucked the mikan from her fingers and ate it, then moved away again. She moved swiftly to the new fresh scent of mikan again and he was hard pressed to get away from her. When the water stopped swirling they were on opposite sides of the bath again. She pouted at him and started over sniffing the air.

This time, she went straight for the other mikan half. Obi was surprised she could still smell it as it had been sitting just long enough to begin to dry out on the outside. He watched her as she moved to an open edge of the bath. She turned her back to the main part of the tub and knelt in the water. She pulled her long hair around to the front, exposing her back and shoulders. Then she leaned over to rest her head on her arms on the edge of the tub. He had no idea what she was really doing, but it had caught his interest. Then she put the other half of the mikan piece on her shoulder, resting it where it would be balanced just at her neck. Ah, she was giving him a temptation he couldn't refuse - and he couldn't.

Obi moved carefully to be behind her, then leaned over her putting both hands to either side of her on the edge of the bath and carefully picked up the mikan in his teeth. He leaned over her and gave it to her to eat. While she chewed on it he kissed her neck and did as he pleased with her, since she had offered. When he was done, he held her. "You know, that wasn't really fair," he said. She frowned back at him. He sighed. "Alright, I wasn't being fair either, but it was interesting to see just how well you can sort through very faints scents. It was a fun little game of hide and seek. Did you enjoy it, at least for a little while?"

She relaxed and nodded her head, a small smile on her face. He suspected her eyes were excited with the challenge it had been. She pointed to the blindfold. He kissed her just above it. "No, I don't think so, not just yet." He was about done with it as well, but he had saved the rest of the mikan for a reason.

He lifted her to sit up on the edge of the tub, then rose from the water himself. He went and collected the towels. He handed one to her and told her to dry him first. She gave him a surprised face. He held her hand to direct her to him. As she tried to get him dry, she started giggling. The more she fumbled, the worse it got until she had to stop and give up, waving her hand in front of her face in apology. Finally she managed to get her laughter under control. She put the towel over her arm, then reached for him. When she found his shoulders, she positioned herself to be directly across from him, then, still holding onto his shoulder with the hand holding the towel on the arm, she took the towel partially off the arm and wrapped it around him, mindful of where his head was, though he ducked to help her. Once she had him trapped in the towel he couldn't dodge her anymore, so he stayed put, letting her finish. She kissed him to reward him for staying still this time, feeling for his mouth first to find it. He managed to get a nibble of a finger in first.

When she had wrapped the towel around his waist and deftly tucked the corner in tight, he fed her the next section of mikan and wiped her dry. She held still, it being a bit dangerous for her to move blindfolded in a room with a wet floor. He tucked the towel around her and led her to her chair in front of the vanity. He paused. He really would like to keep the blindfold on her, but he also wanted to brush her hair. He pulled the rest of the pins out that hadn't fallen out in their play and set them neatly on the vanity. "Close your eyes," he said to her then untied the blindfold. He put it on the table and picked up the brush. He ran it quickly through his own hair, since that only took about two seconds, then he applied himself to brushing her long hair smooth again.

Every once in awhile he would glance in the mirror to make sure she was still keeping her eyes closed until he realized he missed being able to see what she was thinking just by looking at her open eyes. He sighed. "You may open your eyes," he said, looking at them in the mirror. Her eyes opened and they sought his eyes in the reflection. They held humor and trust and she smiled at him. He leaned down next to her ear, keeping his eyes on her eyes and they followed along. "Do you want another kiss or another mikan for that one?" He whispered in her ear. She turned her cheek to him and he kissed it, then he went back to brushing her hair and looking occasionally into her eyes. She was for the most part sitting quietly, though after the snarls were out she started leaning into the long strokes.

When he was done, he put the brush down and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. His eyes were soft for her. "Your gift has come. Thank you." He touched her cheek softly as her eyes lit up with expectation. "I hope you have enjoyed the first of your gift as much as I have." She grinned and nodded. He offered her his elbow and she took it and rose to walk with him. He snatched up the last few sections of mikan and they left the bath room to enter the bedroom again. He leaned against the door frame between the rooms and watched her as she walked with an open mouth to the bed.

She ran her hand lightly over the bed covering, then picked up the edge where it hung over the side of the bed to explore the other side of it as well. Then she walked over to the wall to touch the bed curtain and explore both sides of it as well. She picked up one of the matching throw pillows, looking over it carefully, then carefully inspected the whole of the bedcovering. The stepping horses, sleeping cats, and flying falcons were scattered over the background of ivy, all of it black stitching on a smooth black fabric that showed the stitching to great effect, for all they were the same colors. Even still, it was not a depressing set, for intermixed in it were sparkles of color - the red, white, and blue of Obi's colors, and the green and gold of Ilena's colors. Obi was still trying to figure out how the colors were in the material. Ilena hugged the pillow to her and walked back over to Obi. She slid her hand in the pillow back where the insert could be put in or taken out and showed him the back of the fabric. The colors had been woven into the fabric itself.

"They made the fabric, too?" he asked her. She nodded, her eyes bright. "Do you know which one made it?" When she went to put the pillow down he held up his hand. "Ah, you may tell me."

"Not one," she said, "all of them worked on it. It wasn't supposed to be ready for another two months." She took his hand and led him over to the bed. She pointed out the individual animals and said who made each one, though to his eye they looked like they were all done by the same hand. The ivy was done by other hands. Then she handed him the pillow. "These were done by the mistress herself. She has only put her hand to these because she is the one who wove the fabric. It is her newest accomplishment, to be able to weave that masterfully. She has been trying to understand how to make color where none would expect it to appear."

"I'd say she has done an excellent job, then," Obi said, impressed.

Ilena nodded. "I think we need to visit her. This requires a personal visit."

Obi nodded agreement. He really wanted to meet these mistresses of needlework. "How is it done for today?"

Ilena smiled at him, "I think a little bird or three or five sang. They probably worked around the clock for the last twelve days. I hope they survive the effort. It is worth it on my end."

Obi tipped his head, understanding it was one of the others in their group, or more, who had let them know that this would be a good day to present it by. He took the pillow from her and set it back on the bed. Then he took her hand and put the last two sections of mikan in her palm. "Thank you," he said to her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

When he released her hand, she separated the two pieces and fed him one. "Thank you. I would never have imagined I could taste these again." She placed the last section in her own mouth and he pulled him to her. They embraced long, the gifts of the mikans sparkling brightly orange on the shiny black bed covering beside them.

-o-o-o-

When Izana and Haki arrived at their quarters, they were immediately undressed by the two maid servants and two man servants they had brought with them, then wrapped in fine sitting robes. Izana prized efficiency, of course. Waiting in the formal regalia robes of office for any longer than necessary was not efficient. They would take almost an hour to pack away again. It might as well begin now. They would need to be ready to move out early in the morning, particularly now that they had a detour - not that he minded the detour, it just meant they should have everything packed tonight. The few hours he had spent here in Wilant were enough. He had work to do back at Wistal.

Izana stood at the window, thinking. He would have really liked to have heard Zen's plans, rather than wait for them to unfold, even though it was the test he had himself set. It unsettled him just enough to think of losing Ilena; the emotional response she had chided was sadly all too real. He sighed lightly. At least she and Obi trusted Zen. Izana was about to think about what fail safes he could put into place if Zen should stumble when Haki came up beside him, interrupting his thinking. He carefully set aside his thoughts. They were extraneous anyway he understood, and might hide Zen's true strength from being shown in the test. If necessary he could always just march an army into Tarc and take her back, though that was the most crass way to go about it.

Izana looked down at Haki and put on a listening look. "Have you had time enough to learn in your lessons here?" he asked her.

Haki looked out the window. "Well, it is all the time there is. I will continue to watch them until we part tomorrow. I learn at least as much that way as well."

Izana nodded. "What did you learn watching them so far today?"

Haki considered it. "I learned that the personality of the woman will still shine through, no matter how strong she is."

"Is that important?" he asked her.

Haki paused. "I think it makes it easier or harder to get along with them, to accept them." She looked at him. "Did that matter to you when you were choosing your queen?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it did not," she said to him seriously. "It does not seem necessary for you to accept or not accept a person based on their personality, only their qualifications, like your comment to Lord Obi at the luncheon."

"Mmm…," Izana said noncommittally.

"My personal experience has been that it doesn't matter what personality I show you, you still show me the same face, usually one of non-acceptance." Izana raised his eyebrow at her. "Well, except perhaps on this trip," she amended.

"What else have you learned?" Izana asked.

"That it isn't necessary to be able to think like the King in order to be a strength to him."

Izana was interested by that comment and turned to her, leaning back against the side window frame, folding his arms. "How did you learn that?"

Haki shifted weight on her feet slightly. "It is obvious that Sister Ilena has a mind like the King's which is a strength to Zen, but he did not marry her for it. Instead, he married Sister Shirayuki, who thinks nothing at all like he does, except to trust others first and to always look forward steadfastly in the place they are in and walk towards their goals constantly. Yet she is still his strength. I have been watching that the most, wondering how it is she can support him."

"You think you are most like Shirayuki in this?"

Haki nodded. "There are things she can do, and she strives to do them with all her heart. Even Sister Ilena has been pointing me to this, encouraging me to see what it is I can do in the place you have put me." Haki moved to sit on the windowsill, putting her hands in her lap, in the process coming closer to Izana, a thing she would never have done before, always before keeping her distance. Izana noted it but made no comment to it. "It is already what we've talked about on the way here, I think, those things that I can do. I want to work hard on them," she looked up into his eyes, "but I also don't want to waste my effort. If it turns out they are not useful, I would hope you would tell me early so that we might find what best use my efforts can be turned to."

Izana looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "I will let you know as soon as I know it. I also do not like wasted effort. But for your sake, I would like you to do something you are willing to do."

Haki agreed. "I will not be able to give it my best efforts otherwise. I think we have already picked things I am qualified to do and that use my own strengths well. It will be in the doing that we will learn if it is useful to the King."

Izana let the silence go on for a while, then asked again, "Was there anything else you learned today?"

Haki smiled a slight smile, "That Sister Ilena is not perfect, even to being slightly less of a princess than Sister Shirayuki…," she looked up at him, a sparkle in her eye, " though she is very much a Wisteria."

Izana gave a rueful smile. "Yes, that she is. I was pleased also that she has learned to voice her needs before she loses her control. Her tantrums are famous even in my ears."

"Have you ever seen one of her tantrums?" Haki asked, interested.

Izana shook his head. "She has only ever shown me scolding - both my own and others. I have only heard the stories." His eyes sparkled just a little. "I hope it always remains that."

"When she has her tantrums, is it because she is angry?"

"No. Her tantrums come about because she is bored or allows her needs to be repressed for too long...a thing perhaps you could learn from also, though you grow very cold instead of hot." He looked at her to be sure she understood his meaning. When she had pondered it and nodded, he continued, "When she is angry it is frightening. I have also heard those stories," he looked out the window again and his face went serious, "and I have seen it once."

Haki reached up her hand and touched Izana's arm lightly. He turned back to her, his eyes hidden. She slid her hand down to lightly grasp his hand. "Was she angry with you?" she asked softly.

Izana shook his head. "My Mother," he said. "They spoke well enough today. Ilena is trying to coax her out, I think, but I also think Ilena will not have as much patience for her as she does for others."

Haki pressed his hand gently. "Well, I will hope she has learned greater patience since then, for your sake, and Zen's sake."

Izana put his free hand on top of hers and held it lightly, the warmth of his hands slowly warming her hand. After a while he said, "Well, I suppose if anyone can help Mother, it is Ilena. If she has truly learned to turn to others when she is becoming impatient, then perhaps she will be able to do her best."

"I think it would be okay to trust Sister Ilena," Haki said.

Izana looked at her from under his lashes. "In such a short amount of time, you would say that?"

Haki smiled slightly. "Yes, but it is because her words created this effect from before, when she scolded you before the trip even began. Now that I have seen what her words can do to the King, and how they have strengthened the Queen in this short amount of time, and what they have done for Sister Shirayuki, I think it easy to say it."

Izana paused, then pressed her hand tighter and pulled her up by it to standing in front of him. Haki looked at him a little surprised. He hesitated, then pulled her to him to hold her. "Thank you, Haki," he said simply.

Haki remembered this from before, so she asked him the same question, though more kindly this time, "Thank you for what?" She really had a hard time fathoming all the things he thought of still.

She felt him smile. He was remembering it also. He lifted his head, but continued to hold her resting against him, his eyes looking into hers. "For trusting Ilena, for comforting me, for doing your best to learn how to be strong for the King,...and for having a personality I find easy to get along with."

The last surprised her. "Not really…," she said weakly.

Izana nodded. "You do not intrude overly much. It is perhaps a weakness to our relationship, but it is important when I am balancing many things. Now that I know you will be intruding more frequently, I have rebalanced my board to account for it. Before, that would have been difficult and I would have been impatient."

Haki smirked just a little, "The impatience and difficulty of the Wisteria."

Izana paused, then nodded with an incriminating smile. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"I've already seen it, but now that I understand why you will display it, that is helpful."

"Good," Izana said. "Also...you are quiet in temperament. In this Ilena is difficult - she spins. My board is delicate enough that her spin cannot be allowed on it, but your quiet stillness is a boon. More than any other quality, it was what decided me for you. ...Though the fact that you are beautiful didn't hurt any at all," he slipped his hand across her cheek and down her neck to rest his thumb against the hollow in her neck.

Haki fought herself a while longer. Her husband was also very beautiful. "I think if you would like to really thank me, you will dance with me tonight as a proper husband ought to, to please his wife."

Izana grinned at her. "And that would be the other reason I picked you." She looked puzzled. "You were the only one who was willing to stand up to me at all. How can someone who bends every time I look to them for strength be the strength I need? It is the one way you are already like Shirayuki and Ilena."

Haki flushed just a little in pleased embarrassment. Izana bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Staying close to her ear, he said, "I'll dance with you as a proper husband should, if you'll come to bed with me now, as a proper wife should." Haki blushed, but her hand lifted to touch his chest, her other reaching up to slide around his head and run her fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck. As his hand on her neck moved back up to tilt her chin up, she closed her eyes to receive his kiss. She really was very grateful to Ilena who had given her the husband she had hoped she would someday have just at the time she had lost all hope of ever having one. She would definitely do her best, now that she knew what it was she needed to do to keep him.

-o-o-o-

Before leaving their quarters for the morning, Mitsuhide and Kiki had placed a bet. When Shirayuki was turned away from the aide's wing, unexpectedly to her, Mitsuhide looked at Kiki. She ignored him. Just because he'd been right that Zen had forgotten to tell her, didn't mean she had lost the bet yet. Kiki told Dane, in hand signs, to say in his quarters until he would be needed that evening. When they got to the place where the young lords would break off to go to their quarters, they silently sent Tairn, Brian and Kirk off. It really only needed to be Mitsuhide and Kiki following Zen and Shirayuki from this point. After all, they were walking the more protected halls now.

When they reached Zen's wing, they walked in the hall with him, then stopped and stood just inside the hall door and watched the newly married couple. When they walked into Zen's old room Kiki raised an eyebrow at Mitsuhide and waved the guards over to the room. Mitsuhide looked disappointed. When Zen and Shirayuki went over to the main suite. Kiki looked at Mitsuhide. He sighed, but they still waited. They had both appreciated learning to listen in the way of Mother's Family. They didn't have to move in this quiet hall to hear Zen and Shirayuki's conversation.

When Shirayuki told Zen about the meeting of the aides the day Kiki had left, Mitsuhide nodded. They had remembered it also when the castle Chatelaine had visited the Rose office a few days after they had returned to the castle. Mitsuhide had told him that for the first...oh, say...week, it wouldn't be necessary to assign anyone else to the Regent's suite. They would wait for the Regent to be ready to call people to come to them. Mitsuhide really had believed Zen would at least have remembered that visit and that he was supposed to go to the suite after the announcement ceremony, but Kiki had been right that he had completely forgotten, not just forgotten to tell Shirayuki about it.

When Shirayuki caved first, they turned towards their own door, the first one on the right in this hallway, Kiki holding her hand out to Mitsuhide. He fished in his pocket and handed her her take. When they were in their room, Mitsuhide sighed. "I really didn't think Shirayuki would have the courage to be first," he said sadly. "Or at least Zen would have been gallant enough to be."

Kiki shook her head. "He's already too gallant and would have waited for her anyway."

"I suppose so," Mitsuhide said, "but for her to cave right away…." He shook his head, then looked at Kiki, "So what shall the next one be? I'm betting he's completely forgotten he's assigned us to this room."

"I'd agree with that, and that he won't remember to tell Shirayuki either. She'll figure that out on her own. I'm wondering how long it will take them to recognize the fact that in a very short amount of time they'll have to be doing that with other people in the rooms adjacent to them, and how long they'll be able to keep their hands off each other once those 'others' have moved in." She looked at him with a wicked glint in her eye.

Mitsuhide put his hand over his eyes, blushing himself. "I'm glad that's them and not us."

"I'm glad it's all their other knights and not us," Kiki said, as she reached for him, having shed her formal uniform already. She helped him get the fastenings on his jacket undone. "I give it until the Chatelaine shows up again, and Zen goes red on the spot."

"I'll agree with the timing, but he won't go red until he has to tell Shirayuki." Mitsuhide sat on the bed and took off his boots while Kiki nodded, hanging his jacket up in the wardrobe. "And I'll give them a week before they cave and give up."

Kiki shook her head. "Shirayuki won't be able to let it go even one night, but Zen will be embarrassed the whole time. ...And likely take at least a month to get over it altogether, if he ever does."

Mitsuhide looked at her in shock, then shook his head. "You don't give Zen much credit, do you?"

Kiki sat in Mitsuhide's lap and he slowly turned red. She grinned at him. "You taught him, and you're still doing this when it's just the two of us."

Mitsuhide wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her to the bed with him as he fell back on purpose. He kissed her, then said, "Well, I may not be able to prevent the blushing, but that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying it."

"I know," Kiki said softly, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him in return.


	43. Preparing for The Wedding Ball

**CHAPTER 43 Preparing for The Wedding Ball**

Ilena reached into the center of the bed and pulled the four mikans to herself as she called for Rio to come get her dressed. "Obi, can I share them? I think Leah and Petroi would like to taste them again, and the others should have the opportunity to also. Would that be okay?"

Obi raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled out his clothes. "Even if that was all there was, you would share?"

Ilena frowned, looking at them, then said, "Yes. I think especially if it were so. I would feel very bad not letting them experience my joy with me." She looked back up at him. "Did you enjoy tasting them?"

Obi smiled gently at her. "Yes, I did. They're very good." Her happy expression warmed his heart. He set his clothes on the bed and picked out the first layers and began putting them on. "My first reaction was to think of ways to cook with them, oddly enough. Do they ever put them in dishes in Selicia?"

"Mmm...I don't really remember. I mostly remember eating them fresh. Leah might remember." Ilena was now pulling out her clothes and setting them next to his on the bed, having put the mikans on her side table. Obi had noticed it had been hard for her to not peel another one right then, but she'd resisted. When he was decent enough he let Rio know she could come in. They had reached that agreement. He wasn't going to let Rio dress him and she had to wait until he was decent before she could come dress Ilena, though most days Ilena dressed herself. It was only on special occasions like this that Rio helped her. The fancy dresses with many layers weren't made for a person to dress themselves in, or undress either - but Obi reserved that for himself when it came to Ilena.

Rio entered and gave Obi a scolding look when she saw the regalia dress still in a pile on the floor. He gave her an apologetic look. He'd been distracted, but that didn't mean he couldn't have picked it up and laid it out on the bed. He would have to work harder to remember that even one more simple step would be helpful. He bent down and picked up his own off the floor and laid it out for her to put away later. That helped to soothe her ruffled feathers somewhat.

Obi stopped short of putting on his jacket, staying in his shirt for now. They still had a few hours before they would need to be completely ready. It was already going to be a long time in the beautiful, somewhat comfortable clothing. There wasn't really a need to add another hour or so to it. He sat on the settee and watched Rio fussing about Ilena and Ilena's simple enjoyment of getting to be fussed over. It had turned into one of his favorite quiet moments, these times he could watch them together.

There was a knock at the door and Obi looked over, an eyebrow raised, as Marcus poked his head in. "Master Obi, did you want those crates put anywhere specific?"

"Ah, there's one I moved to the other bedroom that needs to go to cool storage and marked as personal. Only I get access to it. The other one can stay on the table for now. ...Are you guys changed already?"

Marcus opened the door further so Obi could see all of him. He'd changed into the formal blacks that they would all wear now, since Ilena was now recognized as a Wisteria princess, but he'd left off the cape and the jacket wasn't done all the way up. Obi nodded. That was good enough for now. "I'm going to miss the formal brown, though," Marcus said sadly.

"You'll still get to wear them," Ilena said from her place in the room. Marcus raised an eyebrow. "When we're on official Department business it will be the browns for all of us still."

"Very well, Mistress Ilena." Marcus gave a small bow to Obi and closed the door to go take care of the mikans.

When Rio was done dressing Ilena, Ilena reached for her new sword belt with its blades still attached. "Oh, no, Mistress!" Rio said. "Not with this dress, surely!"

"Of course, Rio," Ilena said. "You don't ever see Zen or Izana without theirs, do you? You do know what it is for, don't you?"

"Well, but you have others to protect you, don't you?" Rio was wringing her hands.

Obi stood. "So do they, Rio, but Master having his own blade has saved his life more than once even still. Many of us have done everything we can to see to the safety of the guests and us at this time, but that doesn't mean unexpected things can't happen." He walked over and took the sword belt from Ilena, removing the blades for the moment.

Ilena nodded. "I'm afraid the last ball's example is still with me," she said.

"Can you draw over your shoulder?" Obi asked Ilena.

Ilena shook her head. "I'd be willing to learn it, but tonight I'd just cut my hair off, I suspect," she smiled at him for Rio's sake, as the maid went pale at the thought.

"It's a better look to have the belt cross over the shoulder," Obi said, "but it isn't necessarily more practical." He lifted the lower edge of the bodice of her gown and strapped the belt on underneath it. He moved the buckle so it just peeked out from the side where the bodice was higher than in the center front. That way there wasn't a funny bulge in the center front of the outfit. He picked up the sword and attached it in its proper place at her hip, following that with her knife. He turned to Rio. "Like that," he said.

She looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. "Where did you learn to do that?" Ilena asked him.

Obi smiled and tucked her hand into his elbow. "I wonder." He led her to the door of the room picking up his own sword as they went where he'd left it on the extra chair that was by the door. He'd already polished it that morning. He hoped he wouldn't have to polish it again. "I take it you'd like to try it out while we have the time?"

Ilena nodded and her eyes were bright, but she stopped with a big surprised expression on her face when she saw the crate of mikans on the table in the main room. "Obi!" she said breathlessly. "Are both crates all of mikans?!"

He smiled at her. "Yes. This one's for eating now. The other is for rewards later, though I've been told they will only last about a month from this time, sadly."

"Two - whole - crates!?" her eyes were very round.

"Mister Lowen tried to get me to buy three, but that was too much," Obi said.

Ilena wrapped her arms around Obi in happiness. "One crate would have been more than enough, Obi. Thank you very much." She released him and immediately pounced on the crate, snatching one up and began to peel it right away.

Obi laughed and strapped on his sword. This time he could watch all of her expressions of delight. When she was sad it was gone, he suggested she could eat another but she shook her head. "It's not that, Obi, it's that once it's gone and you're done, now you have sticky hands."

Obi looked at her, then laughed, eventually doubling over. When he had caught his breath, he said, "Who would have thought Ilena would be fastidious? Is that why you like others to feed them to you?" Ilena blushed. Obi grinned and looked over to Rio. "Bring out the washbowl and set it by the crate. That way she can wash up afterwards."

Rio bowed slightly and went back into the bedroom to collect the bowl, pitcher, and a hand towel, bringing them all out. She set the bowl and towel on the table next to the crate then poured the water over her mistress's hands. Ilena rubbed her hands under the water until they were rinsed then nodded at Rio. Rio put the pitcher down and handed Ilena the hand towel. Ilena wiped her hands dry, refolded the towel and set it down next to the bowl. "Thank you, Rio," Ilena said, her face happy again. Rio sighed. Before she could move, Ilena had snatched up another mikan. Rio's face fell but the mikan ended up in her own hands. "Here's one for you. Please try it, Rio. They're very good."

Rio looked up into Ilena's face in surprise and received a kind smile. "Ah, thank you, Mistress Ilena," she managed to get out.

"You'll want the wash basin, too, I would think," Ilena told her as she snatched up six more mikans. "Can we go give them now, Obi?" Ilena turned to him, her eyes bright.

"Alright, alright," he grinned at her. "Where to first?"

Ilena scanned, listening, "Across the hall." She snatched up one more mikan and tossed it to Obi. "That one's for Dane. My hands are full." Obi snatched it out of the air then walked with her to the door. When they had left, Rio looked at the mikan in her hand, sighed, then began to peel it, her eyes going soft. Master Obi had made Mistress Ilena very happy again.

Grandfather and Leah got their mikans next. Leah was very surprised to see them and gave Obi a soft smile of gratitude for her kindness toward Ilena also. They thanked Ilena who didn't stay long as she was nearly as excited to be sharing her mikans as she was to have received them. They stopped briefly at Dane's room. He was napping and Obi quietly entered and set it on the side table next to him. Just as he was turning to leave, Dane opened one eye at him. Obi winked at him and moved the mikan to his forehead, then left quietly, seeing Dane lifting the fruit to look at it curiously as he closed the door.

Ilena had already started up the stairs as she was still somewhat slow on them. He caught up to her quickly, coming from behind to wrap his hands around her waist and kiss her on her cheek. She leaned back and kissed his cheek in return, but she didn't jump. "Aww...and I was being as silent as possible," he jokingly frowned.

"It's everything combined, Obi," she said, "and now that you smell like mikans I'll know where you are all night."

"Ah," he laughed a little and put his hand behind his head as he looked at her from the top step where he had bounded after her kiss. "I guess that would be true, wouldn't it?" He looked away, "...but if you smell like mikans, how can you smell me?"

Ilena grinned as she reached his side. "Because you smell like mikans plus Obi. I only smell like mikans."

Obi leaned over and made a show of sniffing her long and hard. "No, you smell like mikans plus Ilena. I only smell like mikans." Ilena grinned at him and he grinned back, rubbing the top of her head. She shook her head and walked towards the Upper office door. Obi clasped his hands behind his head as he walked next to her, then opened the door for her to let her into the room.

The three men in the room looked at them with smiles. They'd been waiting for their arrival, of course. Since it was a casual visit, they were still in their relaxed positions, scattered around the room. Thayne and Henry were draped on chairs and Petroi was standing as usual, though he was leaning against the window frame near the balcony door. Like Marcus had been, they were also mostly dressed but casually still. When Ilena was far enough in the room, looking directly at Petroi with a grin, she held up one of the mikans to show him. He smiled back at her. Before Obi could tell what she was doing, the mikan was flying through the air and Petroi was catching it neatly. Thayne and Henry paid attention at that and they were glad they had for theirs were delivered the same way.

"You're arm is still as good as ever, Mistress Ilena," Petroi said casually as he focused on peeling his mikan slowly.

"Yes, I've kept in practice with rocks against hard heads." Petroi gave her a scolding look from under his brow. Ilena waved her hand. "Well, not so much recently. Before I came here it was rocks against the trunks of saplings when I got frustrated."

"This is good!" Henry said, chewing on his first section of mikan. Ilena smiled happily.

"What's good?" Marcus asked, walking through the door behind Obi and Ilena. Obi snatched the mikan from Ilena before she could throw it, too, and tossed it more gently at Marcus.

"That," Obi said. "It's my wedding present to Ilena and she's sharing."

"Oh…!" Marcus smelled it. "That's what I just took over isn't it?" Obi nodded. "Thanks, Mistress Ilena, Master Obi," he said and the others chimed in as well with their gratitude and the stronger scent of the sweet citrus fruit filled the room for a while.

Obi walked over to sit and relax next to Thayne, though his eyes stayed on his wife. Ilena walked over to stand in the doorway to the balcony and look out over the hills on the other side of the wall. Petroi said something quietly to Ilena. She turned her head just slightly and answered back. Obi couldn't follow them. It wasn't any of the languages he'd been taught and it didn't sound like the Tarcian he'd heard. It flowed smoothly from Petroi's tongue, though, so Obi wondered if it was Selician.

"Would you like a piece, Master Obi?" Thayne offered him one.

"Thanks," Obi took it and chewed on it slowly. "There's more below, more than the two of us can eat. I'm sure you'll all get to help us, so no need to feel shorted."

Thayne nodded and put another section in his mouth. "They are good, if a bit sweet for what I'm used to," he commented.

Obi agreed. "It makes one want to just have one at a time, like a dessert."

Henry nodded as he stood to take his peels to the trash bin. "It makes for a nice summer snack, too," he said as he brushed his hands off. He looked at his hands, then walked into his room and brought out the washbasin, pitcher, and a towel. He smiled at Obi when he saw Obi watching him with upturned eyes. Then they both turned to look at Ilena and Petroi. Their conversation had become heated.

Obi sighed and stood. He folded his arms and walked over to the two arguing still in Selician. "That's quite enough," he said, and they stilled. "What is it?" He looked between the two. When they both looked away with pouts he scowled slightly. "Really. Why do I have to be your parent when you are both grown, and I don't even know what the argument is about?"

Ilena relented first, "I'm sorry, Obi," she said repentantly, hanging her head.

"Well, that's fine, but isn't it Petroi you should be saying that to?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

She turned her head away. A small frustrated sigh escaped Obi and he looked at Petroi, his eyebrow remaining arched. Petroi had managed to get himself under control. He bowed slightly and apologized to Obi as well, but was equally not ready to make up with Ilena. Obi's scowl deepened. "Onto the balcony, you two," he said cooly. They obediently moved, still not looking at each other, and Obi closed the door to the balcony behind him. Ilena remembered the significance of that, Obi could see. Her hands, already clasped in front of her, tightened and her face became just a little more set. Obi looked at Petroi, calling him to get his attention. When he had Petroi's obedience sufficiently set, he ordered calmly, "I'll hear it now."

Petroi hesitated slightly, gathering his proper words. "Mistress Ilena wishes to dance the sword dance tonight at the ball. Royal weddings are one of the things the dance is done at ceremonially in Selicia, and she would like to share that tradition of her heritage." Obi raised an eyebrow, but continued to wait to hear what the argument had been about. Petroi took a breath. "I have argued against it because to dance it with only one person is only done for funerals. I am concerned that to Master Zen and Master Obi, if they understand this, they will be offended."

Obi considered that, then turned to Ilena. Her eyes were still sparking, but she was looking at him. He calmly held her look until she had calmed enough to speak properly. "Petroi says that for it to be a proper dance at a wedding celebration at least three must dance it - a point position to represent the groom and two guard positions to represent his men at his back. If we had women, there would be also three on that side as well for the bride and her ladies. Because that is impossible, I wish to at least gift what I can give."

"And the reason for not dancing two is me, I presume?" Obi said looking between the two of them. They both nodded. "I appreciate the concern," he said wryly, calculating that he was also the reason the argument had been in Selician in the first place. He looked at Ilena, her eyes were already pleading with him. He held himself for now. "Is this why you've been practicing daily?" he asked her. She nodded once. He hesitated. He'd wanted to keep it a secret still, and he still had a few parts he didn't have down yet, but…. "Petroi, if it could be done with three, would that satisfy you?" he looked at the Selician guard.

Petroi blinked and looked at him with wider eyes than usual. "Yes, Master Obi," he said when he managed to get his voice back.

Obi looked at Ilena. She was also looking puzzled. Obi looked down at the balcony floor and tapped the toes of one foot against it. "I had wanted to surprise you later, but if it means that much to you…?" he looked over at Ilena with a sideways look. She was trying to put it together, and was nodding, then the thought hit her eyes and she looked at him, wondering. Obi looked back to Petroi, who was still surprised. "Come down with me. There's still two spots I haven't got worked out yet," he told Petroi. He walked to the edge of the balcony and leapt lightly over the railing and down to the courtyard. He looked back up at Petroi who started and followed him down.

Obi led Petroi to where they would have space and drew his short sword. Petroi stood looking at Obi as if he'd just fallen from the sky. "Just from watching Mistress Ilena, Master Obi?" he finally said.

Obi nodded and got into position. He took a centering breath, bringing to mind the dance, then began. Petroi let him do the whole thing the first time through. The amazement on his face made Obi smile slightly to himself. Then Petroi got serious and had him do it again. They stopped and worked out each spot that Obi still had roughly figured out and Petroi corrected a few minor things as well that Obi wouldn't have known just from watching. When Obi was able to do it right twice in a row, Petroi drew his sword and had Obi begin again. They did it together and Obi found that made it easier. He was able to more smoothly flow from one move to the other because there was someone else doing it with him. He was actually glad he hadn't started learning like that. He might have always been a follower of the dance if he had. When he came out of the dance, Ilena was standing in front of them, Henry and Marcus standing with her, Thayne to the side.

"She made us let her down from the balcony," Henry told on her to Obi, "or she was going to jump on her own without us."

Ilena shrugged irritably. "Do it again," she said drawing her sword. "I was going to do it myself since it's the first time with this sword and not my cane, and in this dress. If I'm going to shred it, I need to do it here where I have a replacement ready to hand." She waved the other three off to the side of the courtyard and took her place in front of Obi and Petroi, her back to them, sword raised.

Obi and Petroi raised their swords. Ilena took her centering breath and they followed her, moving when she moved. Obi let his body move as he watched her gracefulness. It looked like her sword was perfectly balanced for her, though it was surely heavier than her cane had been. Because he could watch her and feel Petroi's movements, his body moved with them the way it was supposed to and his heart thrilled. In the end, it was everything he had hoped it would be, and more. He was only sad that Ilena couldn't see it since she was in the point position, though she had been watching him during the lesson. It was really that he was sad she couldn't see herself, he supposed. She was a delight to watch perform it, and the dress accentuated the beauty of the movements. What a thing to be able to see it performed with all six parts available. He really wished he could see it. He realized he was in the final closing position and blinked himself back to the present reality.

Marcus and Henry clapped, their eyes wide. "That was beautiful."

Thayne had his arms crossed and a crooked grin on his face. "Now I want to really learn it, too," he said. "Master Obi needs to correctly be at the point position."

The three who had been dancing all nodded, then looked at each other in surprise, that they were in agreement. Ilena smiled, "I want to see it," she said.

"I want to dance against you," he said to her. "I've already got most of the women's part figured out. I just need to confirm the blocks with Petroi."

Ilena gave him a big happy smile. "I knew you would be doing that. I can't wait." She looked over at the Twins. "Should we make the Twins take the other two female parts?"

They both blushed. "Well, we'd do it for now…," Henry said.

"Until your newest favorites could learn it, anyway," Marcus said.

"Oh, I like that idea," Ilena brightened. "They would do very well, wouldn't they?"

Obi thought about that. He didn't know much about Kiki's stepmother, but..., "Yes, I think even Kiki would like performing this dance. Though she might prefer the male side of it."

Ilena grinned. "Then make the female side of it more fun to dance," she challenged him.

Obi looked at her, brought up short. Then he shook his head. "You expect a lot from me," he said to her with chagrin.

"Well," she drew out the word, "you just proved you can do a lot more than most."

Obi rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, and decided to keep quiet. It had all been because of his desire to please her and his even stronger desire to dance for and with her.

Ilena turned to Petroi. "For the ceremonial dances, do they do the speed rounds? I am so used to them I have to work hard to stop before I start them."

Petroi paused. "There are times they do, but not for the wedding dance. They do it a second time, but it gets a lot more complicated as it involves swirling around the hall trading partners until they end back up with the original partners again. We don't need to recreate that today. There are no partners, after all."

Ilena agreed. "Let's do it a few more times. I need to make sure I have this sword understood and I almost fell on my skirts twice, so I need to work those spots out."

Obi was surprised. "It looked fine from where I was standing," he said.

Ilena looked at him wryly. "That's because the skirts are hiding my feet. If my steps mess up it won't matter, but if I fall on my face, that will be a problem."

Petroi smiled his small smile and got into position. "Yes, Mistress, that would be. Then Master Obi would have to perform the funeral version because you had landed on a live blade."

Obi swallowed. "Yes, let's not have that, shall we?" He also took up his position.

"I won't," she smiled at them, "I promise." She turned her back to them, lifted her sword, took the first breath and they began again. Obi tried to focus more on his own motions this time. He also had to make sure he really understood what he had learned new today. If he was going to be point someday, he couldn't rely on the motions of others. Still, he worked for the balance. It was supposed to all look beautiful together after all. If he danced alone the dance wouldn't work this time, following his graceful wife, who he wanted so badly to face rather than see the back of. He would definitely work with Petroi and get that other part worked out soon.

Rio came out and called Ilena in early as she still had to get her hair and jewelry done. Thayne demanded a lesson and Henry and Marcus joined in as well until Grandfather and Leah called them back in to finish getting ready. It had been an invigorating session and Obi wondered if they would all be able to manage to last through the dancing at the ball. He was looking forward to that as much as Ilena was.

-o-o-o-

Zen got to learn that day just how much effort went into preparing women in general, and Princess Shirayuki specifically, for such formal activities as balls. He was ready in about a half hour, with the little help he needed. He had to wait almost another hour for Shirayuki to be ready. They chatted pleasantly for a while, wondering what all of their friends had done to pass the time as well. Shirayuki had said she was sure Ilena, and likely the Queen as well, were taking just as much time to get ready as she was, but the rest had probably just napped. In the end, Zen had to ask if she had put up with this kind of restriction every time she'd been prepared to meet with him.

Shirayuki smiled and said she hadn't minded, but Zen shook his head and thanked her seriously, and Delia also, who was helping her yet again today. It really made his mind boggle at the time and effort that had to go into making Shirayuki properly presentable. He liked it, though, seeing her transformation from the Shirayuki he already was comfortable and familiar with to the Shirayuki who was so stunningly beautiful that he couldn't breathe. He was resting on his arms on the table, his chin on his arms, watching Delia be busy around Shirayuki, when there was a knock on the door. When it didn't open he called, "Come."

Mitsuhide and Kiki walked in through the door. Zen sat up. "Congratulations," they said to him.

He grinned back. "Thanks."

Kiki walked to Shirayuki, who couldn't turn around just yet, and took her hands and pressed them, then kissed her on the cheek. "Since I shouldn't muss up your hairdresser's hard work," she explained. Then she whispered in her ear and Shirayuki blushed lightly.

"Kiki," she complained, putting her hand to her cheeks when Kiki let them go, "we're trying to not blush so much next. Please don't do that."

Kiki raised an eyebrow at her teasingly, then relented. "I'm sorry, Princess Shirayuki," she bowed slightly.

Shirayuki frowned just a little. "No, Kiki. Not any more in private. It's all I'm going to hear in public now."

"Okay," Kiki nodded once. "Shirayuki it is, then."

"That's fast," Mitsuhide said.

"What?" Zen looked at him. "She's always been Shirayuki." Mitsuhide shook his head. Even now he had a hard time not being proper. "Really, Mitsuhide? You would already automatically call her Princess?"

Mitsuhide shrugged. "Rather, I've not gotten to call her it yet at all, really. I thought it would be nice to now that it is official."

Shirayuki smiled at him. "Well, Mitsuhide, you'll get your opportunity to now all evening, though I really do prefer to have Mitsuhide call me by my name."

Mitsuhide gave her a kind big-brother smile. He walked over to her and put his hand gently on her coiffed hair, careful to not do damage to it. "Shirayuki, congratulations. Thank you for working hard. I'm glad to see you standing beside Zen at this time."

"Thank you, Mitsuhide. I'm glad to finally be standing beside him." She smiled back at him. Mitsuhide removed his hand and turned to look at Zen.

"You've forgotten to tell Shirayuki another thing, Zen," he said.

Zen looked at him in surprise, then puzzlement. "What?"

"Well, we figure that's because you've already forgotten it yourself," Kiki said in her dry voice.

Zen looked between them, then said, "What, that you guys are across the hall?" Mitsuhide and Kiki both lost that one. "Well, I haven't had time to mention it, but there it is, Shirayuki," he looked back at her.

"Oh, is that why you're here early?" Shirayuki asked them.

Mitsuhide nodded. "We're neighbors now, so we just thought we'd come to keep you company until it was time to go."

"Which room?" Shirayuki asked conversationally.

"The first one as you come in the hall," Kiki answered her. "It looks the same as Zen's previous room."

"Ah," Shirayuki said.

Kiki and Mitsuhide were looking at Zen. His eyes had gone wide, then his face had gone to a look of chagrin. Putting his chin in his hand, he looked back at them. "And why didn't you two say anything?"

"Because you didn't even know any of us were behind you from dropping off Ilena and Obi until here."

"Because you had a bet going," he answered back. "Who won?"

"Kiki as usual," Mitsuhide said sadly.

"Mitsuhide has quite a lot of faith in you, Zen," Kiki said.

Zen looked between them again. "Thank you, Mitsuhide. Kiki, you get to take an extra portion of duty tonight."

Both aides looked at him surprised. He usually assigned the punishment to Mitsuhide. Zen thought about it longer. "I suppose that means Kiki's already decided I'm going to lose the next one also?" He read the minute signs that said it was true. "Well, then go ahead and take a third portion as well now. If I remember I've already punished you ahead of time, then maybe I won't make you take it later."

Kiki sighed. "You won't, you know."

"Yes, I know," Zen said calmly, "but maybe Mitsuhide will rescue you and remember."

Kiki threw Mitsuhide a scathing look. "He won't remember it any better than you, you know."

"Yes, I know," Zen said calmly again.

"Ah, do you not want us to bet any more, Zen?" asked Mitsuhide cautiously.

"Mmm...perhaps that is it," he answered blandly.

Shirayuki giggled. "I am glad you are all friends."

Zen looked at her, his eyes half-lidded. "You know you're part of the bets, right?"

"Ah, I am?" Shirayuki asked.

Zen nodded. "What Kiki just whispered to you - that was one of her wins, thanks to you. She was rewarding you."

Shirayuki blushed again and thought about it. "Well, perhaps you're right, Zen. Maybe they do need proper lessons for a time."

Zen's eyebrow raised and he looked at the other two. They were crestfallen. "Even Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said sadly.

"It isn't kind," Shirayuki said. "Like Zen, I'd probably rather you didn't do it."

"Okay," Kiki said. Then she looked at Zen. "You heard that?"

Zen smiled a small smile, without much mirth to it. "I've been trying to unlearn the hearing now for several weeks. Any suggestions? As soon as I got the buzzing to go away, I heard everything all the time. Dane hasn't been able to help me much and Obi's only suggestion was to 'stop listening', but he couldn't explain what he meant by it." Kiki and Mitsuhide were both a little surprised. "It's not so bad back here where there aren't a lot of people around and we're out of the main line of information traffic, but it's bad at the Rose office and worse at Ilena's, of course."

"Mmmm…," Kiki considered it. Mitsuhide was shaking his head. He couldn't explain it either. "Once you start hearing all of it, you relax even more and start following individual threads. Once you understand how to follow the threads, you naturally progress to letting it flow over you like a stream over you the rock in the bottom. Then if there's a thread you need to pay attention to, you do. Otherwise it all flows around you. If you're still hearing all of it, then that's what you need to do."

Zen looked a little puzzled. "So, I should start listening for specific things within the network?"

Kiki nodded. "When you are able to tease out coherent threads on a regular basis it becomes automatic."

Zen nodded. "I'll work on that, then. Anything to get the noise level down."

"What noise?" Shirayuki asked.

"Ilena's information network noise," Zen told her. "Except only a few can actually hear it." He noticed Delia had been looking at him, a small smile on her face, though because he'd looked at her she was now looking at Shirayuki's hair again.

"Delia, are you one of Mother's Children?" he asked her. She nodded without looking up, putting another pin in place from her mouth, where she was holding them, to Shirayuki's hair.

"Haven't you learned to see them yet, Zen?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Have you?" he asked back.

Mitsuhide nodded. "Well, I got the language down first, too," he admitted. "It takes longer to learn to recognize her Children when you don't get told how to."

Delia shook her head and paused long enough to take the pins out of her mouth to speak. "Regent Zen won't get told. He's said he doesn't want to be a Child."

Mitsuhide and Kiki both stared at him in surprise. Shirayuki nodded sadly. "He said he shouldn't since he's their master. It's as sad to me as it is to them, though."

"What? Ilena said ally is fine," Zen defended himself.

Kiki paused, then said, "Zen, do you remember that lunch we had where Obi and Ilena were talking about all the parts they play and how confusing it was getting?" Zen thought about it, then nodded. He could just remember it. "For them, you can be both master and Child. They know when it is right to be in which position."

Mitsuhide nodded. "It is like you and Ilena already. Sometimes she is your cousin, sometimes your Director of Intelligence, other times your falcon."

Shirayuki agreed. "It isn't that you have to feel like she is mothering you all the time - she doesn't for anyone, really. It's more whether you want that part of her to face you at all or not. The same for Obi. He was very disappointed that you don't want to face Father. He loves you most, after all, and is the most concerned about your welfare."

Zen held up his hand. "I've heard you. Let me think on it. Three - no four -," he looked at Delia, "on one is a bit much. It's particularly important with Obi." They looked at him and he paused to try to explain it. "Obi has made me his master specifically, and no one else. He looks to me to provide the greater restraint he cannot provide to himself. He doesn't need it often, but if that should become weakened, or if he should come to feel he can't trust it, then I will lose him because he will break out of his restraints and refuse even me. There may be times I may face Father, but even then I think it will have to be with proper strength. Under all of his, and their faces, there is still just Obi and just Ilena. That is who I must be able to face."

There was silence, then the three in front of him nodded. Zen looked at Delia. She was looking at him with a sharp look of approval. He tipped his head at her, his look asking for an explanation. She paused, then took the pins out of her mouth. "You have just passed the test that only an ally can pass. Ally it is."

Shirayuki looked up as if to look at Delia. "An ally faces them as the person they are inside?"

"Yes, Princess Shirayuki," Delia answered. "Only they will refuse to treat with all of the other faces, though they will tolerate and understand them." She paused. "I should not say this in the hearing of others, perhaps, but to Mother, Ally is an important ranking. They are the ones she trusts the most, next to the Immediate Family." She was looking at Zen directly now. "Allies are the keepers of the keys to sanity, linking her to reality, and they are also those she can trust to always tell her the truth about herself, being her rudder to keep her in the channel she should go."

Zen nodded. "Yes, that's what it feels like."

"Delia," Kiki said, looking at the woman who she had really only just met, "I know enough to know that teachers are Captains, but Obi is the Captain here. What is your ranking?"

Delia smiled at Kiki. "Captain."

"Then how can you be here to teach Zen?"

Delia nodded. "Because just like Ally is a special ranking, it also gets a special attachment. Each Ally has an intermediary, like Master Obi did with Thayne at the first. Master Obi called him his 'translator' and that is perhaps the most descriptive term to use. I am Master Zen's 'translator'."

Shirayuki frowned. "But you've always helped me. This is the first time you've been with Zen."

Delia smiled, and so did Kiki. Delia patted Shirayuki's shoulder. "It's okay. Mother sets things up very much in advance. She knew we would end up here eventually."

"Oh," Shirayuki said.

Zen folded his arms. He knew about her long-term movements already. That part didn't surprise him. "I thought it was Dane?"

Delia shook her head. "She wasn't sure you'd pull in anyone in particular, but she knew Princess Shirayuki would need my skills. Since that was more sure, she assigned it to me."

"Is that why he only answers my direct questions?" Delia nodded. Zen sat thoughtfully for a while until Delia said she was done.

Shirayuki took herself to the large bath room, though she still found it a very uncomfortable place to be, and looked at her reflection in the wall mirror. She came back out and smiled, "Thank you again, Delia. It is beautiful as usual." The others nodded their agreement.

"It is my pleasure, Princess Shirayuki," Delia bowed and began gathering her things. "Will you need me to come and help you undress?" She looked at Zen out of the corner of her eye.

Zen stood and walked over to look at Shirayuki's dress. "Come and show me how to undo it," he waved at Delia. Delia walked over and showed him what to do. He nodded when he understood. "That will be enough," he said.

"Please call for me if you get frustrated, though, Master Zen," Delia said. "It is better to have help than to tear the dress."

Zen looked at her wryly. "I'll try to remember that."

"Ah, thank you," she said, then realizing she had let restraint slip. "I'm sorry."

Zen waved his hand at her. "It's okay occasionally. I understand that Mother's Children are like her. Just remember it."

"Yes, Master Zen," Delia bowed and finished putting her things away. She bowed again and left the room.

Zen looked at Mitsuhide. "Is it time to go yet?"

"Shortly," Mitsuhide said, "We wanted to search the back rooms first. We didn't know they had windows."

Zen looked at him impatiently. "Why didn't you do that before we came here in the first place?"

Kiki snorted. "Come and we'll show you."

They walked into the Regent's sitting room and over to the windows. Kiki showed him that the windows couldn't be opened, then pointed above and below. This part of the wing stuck out over the next level down and above the wall continued to rise another two stories before the roof began. "They have to use ropes to come down from above," she said. "You'll hear them because they will have to break through the glass."

"What's in the space above the rooms, then?" Shirayuki asked.

"Nothing," answered Mitsuhide. "It is all open space with no windows above it, but the reason I didn't know there were windows to the inside was because from the outside, there aren't any. They look like painted designs."

"Oh...I should like to see that," Shirayuki said.

"Hmm...me, too," agreed Zen.

"Well, not right now," Kiki said. "Right now we'll search the rooms, then we will go."

"You'll just have to search them again when we get back," Zen complained, but he couldn't convince them otherwise. He decided they just wanted to see what it all looked like and took himself back out to the main room and sat back down until they were ready to go, taking Shirayuki with him to keep him company.


	44. The Wedding Ball

**CHAPTER 44 The Wedding Ball**

The Wisteria royalty, minus the Queen Mother, met in an antechamber before entering the ballroom. They were going to make it just a little more formal for the formal occasion of the day and arrive all together. Dinner would be light h'orderves as they had decided that sitting again for yet another formal meal would be a bit tedious. There was a mini dais set up, however, with plush chairs for the King and Queen in the center at the highest height and then two chairs on either side set slightly lower but above floor level. The Regent and his Princess were set to the right of the King, and the Princess and her Consort were set to the left. They processed in with half the guards, the other half already having gone straight to the ballroom to make sure things were properly secure. Ilena trusted General Garen more than she had General Werlent, but that didn't mean she was going to relax her vigilance.

They were in the largest ballroom in the castle, as it was open to any member of the court who wanted to attend, plus all the honored guests. To Obi it was like the party at Falcon's Hollow had moved indoors and become genteel, like the coronation and wedding ceremony and luncheon they'd just had compared to it. It was certainly interesting to compare the two. But here, he had no interest in mingling with the guests as he had at Falcon's Hollow. He'd already done that after the formal lunch and it hadn't sat so well with him, nor with Ilena. When they were seated on the dais and the beginning formalities were over, nicely short, he leaned over to Ilena and suggested they just not, sticking to sitting or dancing so they could both stay correctly restrained.

Ilena looked at the others. Zen and Shirayuki were already headed for the dance floor as the first number was starting. "Well, they won't sit down at all," she said to him. "Shirayuki knows all the dances now and wants to show them off. It really has helped that they learned the joy of dance last time."

Obi smiled at her, but the grin was in his eyes. "It is a good thing," he said to her. "And they will do well in the talking to the guests as well."

Ilena nodded and looked at Shirayuki with pride. "She has really done very well, and has worked very hard."

Obi took Ilena's hand and pressed it in his. "Can you relax now in that thing?" he asked her.

Ilena pondered it. "Yes, I think so. She has already surpassed me from the beginning. I was just opening her eyes to the possibilities and filling in the gaps as she needed them. She'll still use her researcher's mind to continue to do that with everyone who supports her. I won't be needed so much any more, I think."

Obi pulled on her hand slightly and she looked at him. Her eyes seemed clear, but he asked his question anyway. "Does that make you sad?"

She smiled. "No. I'm relieved. We'll be very busy soon with other things and she'll need to use the strength of others for the horses should brought as soon as possible and we'll be likely a month with them at Falcon's Hollow when they come."

Obi looked at her soberly for a moment, then nodded. "Life continues on even after a goal is reached."

Ilena smiled, perhaps a little sadly, "There are always other goals to reach for." Her smile brightened a little. "Life would be very dull, otherwise."

"True," Obi said sagely. Then he felt sad, "But I miss Mistress, you know, and even Master I do not get to see often anymore."

Ilena pressed his hand now. "Well, then we should make it a point to appear at the Rose office lunches, when we are here. I won't keep you away from them for years, after all," she smiled at him.

"Hey!" protested Izana from around the Queen. "That was Zen's decision, not mine."

"I didn't say it was," Ilena said archly to him. "I still wouldn't have done it in the first place, though I know why you did. ...And thank you, by the way."

Izana smiled a secret smile at her. "You did spend an awful lot of time over there yourself after that," he said to her.

"Mmm...but I'm not sure why you wanted me over there?" Ilena said questioningly.

"I wanted you to make sure you still were set on Obi, of course," he said. "There were other options, after all."

"Ah...you wanted to know if I would be jealous of Mistress Shirayuki, is it?" Ilena countered back.

Izana looked at her calmly. "And?"

Ilena shook her head. "No, I was glad to get to see her as well. I fell in love with her quickly."

"That is good, then." Izana said.

Ilena looked at him, then sighed. "Ah, I see. You wanted to know that thing even more than about Obi."

Izana nodded once. "If she couldn't pass your tests, it wasn't worth my time to help her and Zen, was it?"

"I suppose not," Ilena said.

"Why not?" Obi asked.

Izana looked down at him. "Because I was already going to accept Ilena. If she couldn't pass Ilena's tests she couldn't have sat next to Zen to begin with, at least not as a princess. Like the other kings, I would have put Ilena next to him instead."

Ilena snorted. "I wasn't even on his list of candidates."

"Yes, you were - the one on my desk anyway. If Shirayuki hadn't passed, I would have kept her and Obi there in Lyrias and sent Zen the new list, bringing you to the castle earlier myself, regardless of what you wanted."

Obi sucked in a breath, then carefully let it out, reminding himself that the kings of the world played by very different rules on purpose. He was angry on behalf of Shirayuki.

Ilena pressed his hand, not looking at him. "Well, I'm glad she was able to pass my tests, and Obi also. I think we are all much better off for it, if for no other reason than she is a much better Princess for Zen than I would ever have been."

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Izana said, "but it is as you say, water under the bridge now."

Obi shook his head and looked at the Queen. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing that he was - that Ilena would have made a much better match for Izana than for Zen. She caught him looking at her and smiled. "No, Obi. He's already told me, she spins too much for his board. She would have upset it long ago."

Ilena paused to look at Obi. "Yes it's true, remember? I have said it. He would already have been emperor of three countries. That was never on his board to begin with. His board would have been completely consumed by mine."

Izana sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I should have taken the offer, but then I remember that I am really quite content to not have to manage two other countries that exist on the other sides of mountain ranges and communication between them all is difficult. I would have had to send Zen to Selicia, in all likelihood, to rule it from there, and Ilena would have had to have double duties here in Clarines and in Tarc. It was that which finally decided me. I couldn't have a queen and a regent of Tarc in the same person."

"Oh, no you don't," Ilena protested after a brief gasp.

Izana looked at her mildly, but didn't answer her.

"No, Izana. I won't leave Wilant," she was firm.

"We'll see what Zen will do," he finally said, looking away from her.

Ilena scowled and sat back, unhappy. Obi could see the wheels turning in her head. She was already working to learn what she could do to block that move. He smiled slightly and pulled her to him. "Just make sure I don't get sent, too. I don't want to leave either," he whispered to her.

Ilena turned and kissed him. "Okay," she said distractedly. Obi relaxed a little. Then he looked at Izana in surprise. "Wait. She's already said she is working to keep them all sovereign to themselves. You are saying Tarc won't be?"

Izana looked at him. "It can't be. The High Lord has to be punished, which will punish the whole country. That is the way of countries and lords."

"Ah," Obi said, thinking of the Lord's Court, "yes, I suppose so. Is Zen already thinking of it?"

Izana shrugged. "It's part of his test, isn't it? Ilena wouldn't let me find out."

"Well, he won't tell any of us yet," Obi said. "He's not ready to open his mouth yet."

"Is he thinking about it at all?" the King wanted to know.

Obi looked at him calmly, his eyes deep. "How can he not? Ilena has been trying to catch up to him this whole time, since he decided he wanted her by his side."

"Hoh? Is that so?" Izana said looking at Ilena.

She was still thinking hard, but she nodded at him. "He's only just recently told me to slow down. I had to run to catch up to him constantly for the lesson. Now he wants me to wait on him and let him move at his own pace." Ilena suddenly turned and looked at Izana sharply. "His board is set after today. I am hurrying to get into my place for him, but he must still wait with the king's patience for me to be in the right position. Then he will begin to move."

Izana looked at her, then smiled slightly. "It will be interesting to see how it moves from here, but I don't think he moves with the king's patience. His pace is careful, but it's much faster than mine."

Ilena tipped her head at him, thinking about that. "I see it," she finally said. "I will take the time to recalculate. He'll continue to move faster than I anticipate otherwise."

Izana nodded. "You work at a king's pace, Ilena. In that we are similar. If you will sit his board you do need to understand that difference...though I do think he needs your pace to help him prepare for what he can't see farther down the road."

Ilena nodded. "I will consider it and recalculate."

Izana held his hand out to the Queen. "Haki, shall we?" Haki took his hand and smiled at Ilena and Obi. They rose when the King and Queen did and bowed to them as they walked off the dais, then sat back down to watch them begin the next dance.

"They really are beautiful together, aren't they," Ilena said, watching them.

Obi nodded. "Yes, but I think Master and Mistress are brighter."

Ilena agreed. "Yes, but then, they are closer to us. It's difficult to see the light of those farther away, even if they're also just as bright."

"Is King Brother bright to you?" he asked.

Ilena nodded. "Always, but like with you, Zen's blue has been brighter to me. The white is Izana, the red Shirayuki."

"You are bright also, Ilena," Obi said, looking at her, resting his chin on his hand.

"Obi, you are also, now. Thank you for finally turning your light to me."

The music changed and it caught Obi's attention. He stood and pulled her up. "Shall we take our turn?" he asked.

Ilena's eyes lit with delight. "Yes, I would like that very much."

They walked out to the dance floor and joined with the other dancers in the beginning of one of her approved stately dances. Obi's joy was her joy in the dance, and he held her gently, but with strength, the six lights of Clarines shining brightly that night on the ballroom floor.

At the interlude typically allowed for the musicians to pause and rest and eat briefly, Ilena stood before Izana and Zen, Obi by her side. The couple bowed and she asked if she might be allowed to perform one of the traditional wedding dances of Selicia for them. They approved, though Shirayuki asked if she would be okay. Obi and Ilena both reassured her it would not tax her hip, and she relented. Petroi joined them as Mitsuhide announced the display and requested the center of the dance floor be cleared. Thayne, Marcus, and Henry helped to mark the boundaries of the size needed and to guard the three on the floor. When the space had been cleared sufficiently, Petroi, Obi and Ilena walked out onto the dance floor and got into their places, Ilena at point, Obi to her right and Petroi to her left. When they drew their swords, Shirayuki sucked in a breath and squeezed Zen's hand, sitting up a little.

"You've seen this?" Zen asked.

"Yes, but not in this way. This time they've included Obi. He has learned it." She didn't look at Zen, focused intently on the three in front of her.

There was silence in the hall, then with the preparatory intake of breath, the sword dance began. The beauty and grace of the dance, combined with the militaristic movements of the sword held everyone spellbound, bringing excitement even to those men who would rather have been on the field than the ballroom floor. When it was done with the first round, Ilena turned around, her sword still held up. She looked at the other two, a sparkle in her eyes, and began it again, this time facing them. At the end, she added one half-turn so that they were all in a line facing the thrones. After holding it for a breath, she released them, and together they resheathed their swords as one. They bowed to the enthusiastic applause in the room. Ilena took Obi's arm and they walked back to stand in front of Zen and Izana again, Petroi behind them.

They received their praise at the foot of the thrones, bowing and curtseying. Then Shirayuki called to Ilena. "I'm glad you've found a way to peaceably dance that dance," Shirayuki said. Her eyes had judged all three of them. Obi and Petroi bowed slightly, knowing they had shown to her such misbehavior because of it before that gave her cause to say it.

Ilena smiled. "Obi is also working on learning how to make the proper dance for the partner side of it. Next time, we hope to show you the whole dance, this being only one side of it, though it won't be exactly what is danced in Selicia. That part is nearly forgotten now and he will have to create it wholly on his own."

Zen smiled. "I will look forward to it," he said.

Izana looked just a bit jealous. "You will have to come down to Wistal and show it to me when you've perfected it," he said.

They bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty," Ilena said for them. "I would be pleased to perform it for you there, when we have opportunity."

When they had sat down, the First Prince of Selicia approached the thrones and bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to see some of the grace of my own home here in this place," he said. "Thank you...though it was a modification from what I have seen before."

"Did your father keep the dancers alive, then?" Ilena asked him.

He paused at the implications of the comment, but her face was calm. "Yes, there was no need to harm those who carry the traditions and joy of the people."

"That is good, then," she said. "I had worried that the hand of the one who does not understand such things had caused even such damage to the hearts of the people of Selicia."

The First Prince gave her a funny look, but let it go uncommented on. "Now that I have seen both your Consort and your guard, I finally understand what was difficult to understand before, in believing they were the same person."

Ilena smiled slightly. "The Selician blood mingled with the blood of Wilant several generations ago. Obi is from that line." She paused then tipped her head sideways to look at him. "Thank you for releasing me to be allowed to stay in Clarines. I don't think your father will be too angry, though it matters not to me. Enough rancor was created at that time that I would not have been a boon to you anyway. Rather my coming would have divided the country again. This is why the hand behind your father requested it to be done and gave you the information I was here. He is going to move again, and keeping the attention of Selicia focused upon itself would have benefitted him." The First Prince blinked. "But that is not a topic of conversation for here," Ilena shifted, dropping her eyes from his momentarily. "I am sure Regent Zen will speak to you on it later." She looked back up at him again, her eyes sharp, now judging him.

He had straightened, his face going serious. He bowed to her formally. "Thank you, Princess Ilena, for guarding my path," he said.

"My extreme pleasure," she answered him. "I hope you will enjoy the remainder of your stay here in Wilant."

He thanked her and bowed again to her, then to the others, and took himself back to his place on the wall to rethink his opinion of this very odd Princess, and consider more deeply what his meeting with Regent Zen would be.

Prince Raji and Princess Alia also came up to the thrones and spoke with Shirayuki for a time, Obi and Zen joining in occasionally. Ilena decided she liked what she saw and thought it would be fun to test him, but that was also not appropriate at this time and place. They did turn to her and say they were looking forward to seeing her treasures at Falcon's Hollow. She sat up in surprise.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Ilena," Obi said apologetically. "I forgot to tell you that I invited them when they arrived at the castle earlier."

"Oh, I see," Ilena said to him, then looked back to the prince and princess. "I would gladly show you my treasures. The artists do very fine work on commission. If there is a particular hand you like, I would be happy to help you contact them. I think they would be delighted to know their works are appreciated by even those from other countries, if such a thing would please you. ...Though you have already seen several examples of their works today."

"Oh?" Prince Raji was interested.

Princess Alia also looked at her with her eyes lit up. "Have your dresses been made by one of them?" she asked.

Ilena nodded. "Both from this morning and this one, and also at the dinner last night. Obi's clothing also for all three functions. Also the cloaks made for Regent Zen and Princess Shirayuki that I gifted them with - they were made by the top mistress of Clarines."

Queen Haki put her hand to her neck. "This necklace was also a gift to me from Princess Ilena from one of her master jewelers."

Raji and Alia turned to appraise it again and Ilena gave Haki a grateful look. The Queen smiled, knowing she was doing her part, then she graciously accepted their praise for its beauty.

"Ah," Ilena leaned around the King and Queen, "Will Master Zen and Mistress Shirayuki be joining us as well?"

"Of course," Zen said. "We've heard so much about it now, it would be a shame to miss the first grand tour." Shirayuki nodded, her eyes sparkling also.

"That is good, then," Ilena said. She looked at Izana. "What time do we need to be leaving in the morning, then, King Izana?" she asked.

"Well, it will be early enough so that we can make it to our first night's stop." He named a time and everyone nodded, though Obi shuddered to himself. There wouldn't be much sleep that night. It was going to be hard to wake himself up again. Maybe he could sleep in the barn on his horse and they could just drag him along already sleeping.

Ilena squeezed his hand sympathetically and even Shirayuki and Zen glanced his way. "I'll help Obi," Ilena promised them, "though if we need to leave him behind, it isn't essential he attend. He has already seen them, after all."

Obi held up his hand. "No, I will come, even if rising is difficult. I have a thing I would like to suggest for our return back that I have been thinking of."

"Oh?" Zen asked. "What is it?"

"Mistress has only had the one opportunity to greet her father," Obi said and Raji perked up his ears. He knew the General of the Lions of the Mountains from Shirayuki's rescue also. "I thought perhaps we could meet up with him again, and his men who have come with him, at the Black Cat. It's an establishment run by Ilena's Children and a gathering place that I am comfortable taking Mistress to. I think Mister Mikaze will also be comfortable enough there to come and congratulate his daughter and new son-in-law. ...If Prince Raji and Princess Alia would not mind such a common and casual atmosphere."

Prince Raji looked just a little doubtful, but he waffled. "I would very much like to see General Mikaze again, actually, though I think he might not want to see me very much."

"Hmm...well, that might be true," Zen said to him, "but learning to earn their trust is an important skill also. It merely consists of recognizing that you are a man doing his best the same as they are men doing their best as well, and honoring them for it."

Raji blinked. "Well, another lesson from Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki would be of benefit, if General Mikaze would be willing to let me sit for it." He was trying hard to be brave, they could tell.

Shirayuki smiled at him. "I think if you are careful to not wave your position around, he might be willing to let you sit for it. It will only benefit him, after all, in the end, the same as it will benefit you." She looked hard at Princess Alia. "But you will also have to do the same in order to protect and strengthen Raji, Alia. Is that something you can do?"

Alia bowed her head to Shirayuki. "I can do my best," she said.

Obi glanced at Izana. He was smiling behind the hand that was supporting his chin. Really, he did like Shirayuki quite a bit, for all he had tested her most harshly. Ilena shifted. "Well, then, Obi, let them know tonight so they won't leave the city as soon as they've woken in the morning. However, you are not to let them know of the house visit first. Several of their members are not trustworthy as you know, even though those who are here will only pass on the stories."

Obi looked at her. "How do you know?" Ilena looked at him as if he was hopeless. He held up his hand. "Ah, sorry," he said. "I will let them know." She would have investigated anyone coming to this event, and even more she would have investigated anything having to do with Shirayuki from the beginning. He waited until they didn't have any further guests and it was quiet on the dais to send the message through the castle and out to the city.

Zen leaned over and looked at him. "That is you, Obi?"

Obi looked up at him in surprise. "Ah, what is, Master?"

"On the network. You just sent the message?"

"Ah, yes, I did. Are you still hearing everything? I am sorry." Obi felt bad for him.

Zen nodded. "But Delia introduced herself today as my translator and Kiki helped me know what to do next to make it less of a problem. Now that I know that's your voice, I'll follow it until the noise moves back to the background. I probably hear it more than any of the others."

Obi had a slow smile come across his face. "I will gladly help Master," he said.

The dancing began again, and again the two brother's Wisteria danced with their lovely wives. Obi and Ilena danced every dance together Ilena was allowed to dance, and otherwise sat contentedly in the relative quiet of the dais area, eating occasionally. They did notice that Kiki did two extra portions of duty service which made them wonder what punishment she would have received as it was rare Mitsuhide didn't take it, but Zen wasn't available to ask. Then Obi smiled. "They were betting against Master again," Obi told Ilena.

"I heard it," she said to him, sniffing. "I think they deserved it also. You know Zen punished her because that would punish Mitsuhide more than letting him take it this time."

Obi looked at her in a little surprise. "Really, is that because you are both Wisterias, that you understand this?"

"Probably," she said, not particularly caring. "Make sure you don't take any bets on me, Obi," she said to him. "I am not so nice, after all."

Obi shook his head. "Never, Ilena. I would loose all the time."

"Why is that?" she asked him. "You usually understand people very well."

Obi shook his head again and tightened his lips together. He would not tell her anything. Her eyes went from impatient to pleading. He couldn't say no when she did that, really. He sighed. "It is because I would constantly be in punishment," he told her. "That is about as much fun as being super scolded."

Ilena smiled at him and allowed him to kiss her hand. "Well, it is better that you understand and protect yourself, then. I would not like to see Obi in constant punishment either."

When the royal couples returned to their quarters that night, Obi made sure he put the salve on Ilena's hip. He didn't want her to have to hostess her house tour from her wheelchair again. It had been a rather long day for the exercise of her hip. They fell asleep quickly in their usual fashion of Obi holding Ilena as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Zen and Shirayuki were very relieved they didn't have to go and sit in the private garden to be together finally. They were able to immediately undress and just go to bed together, though then they were a bit uncomfortable about whether to admit they were really tired or if they should try to perform for the other. Shirayuki finally suggested they just cuddle until they fell asleep. There would be plenty of nights together from then on, after all, and they had an early morning to be ready for. Zen was grateful and fell asleep before she did, making her laugh.

Izana and Haki were gentle with each other, Haki rewarding Izana for dancing with her, though she had already rewarded him before hand. In truth she was a bit worried since they were headed back home and she wasn't sure this would all just turn into a dream and vanish when they arrived home. Izana, of course, read her mind and promised her it wouldn't. She wasn't able to really believe it until they were back at the castle and he kept his promise to her…as long as she remembered to bother him in his office and learn her own lessons properly.

-o-o-o-

Izana was the first to rise, being always busy at Castle Wistal and by nature and training, a person who did not need much sleep. He met with Lord Barret first in the morning, it being their usual pattern. They set the course home that first day to be that the extra carriages would go on straight to the night's stopping place and only the royal carriage and required guard would detour to Falcon's Hollow. When Lord Barret hesitated, Izana raised an eyebrow at him but a teasing grin was playing about his face. Lord Barret caught the grin and sighed in exasperation. "You could at least consider it your payment to me for accepting your punishment earlier," he said.

Izana inclined his head. "I was considering it," he said innocently, "if it's really what you want?"

"Yes, it is," Lord Barret said firmly.

"Very well," Izana said archly. "You may go to Falcon's Hollow also." He opened his mouth to say more, but Lord Barret held up his hand.

"I will come with you so I can speak with Princess Ilena. There are things she still needs to be taught, and I would like to visit with her one more time. The ride down will be my only opportunity. She won't sit with you in the carriage anyway. You know how she and Lord Obi are about small spaces. I have already told you."

Izana looked disappointed and considered it. "Very well," he finally said. "We'll take Zen and Shirayuki with us. Or at least Shirayuki, if Zen won't ride with us, though I doubt he would trust me enough to let her go alone."

Lord Barret raised an eyebrow at Izana, not trusting him either, but he nodded, then bowed himself out and went to give the orders for the preparation of leaving the castle that morning. Izana went to wake up his wife for them to get ready to go also.

-o-o-o-

Shirayuki was the next to wake up. She was also a naturally early riser. She chose to bathe while Zen was still sleeping, finding it a daunting task to face until she realized it had already been drawn for her and very plush towels set out for her. She wondered how she had missed knowing when someone had come into the room. She looked back out into the main bedroom and saw the wardrobe was open and someone was getting clothing out of it. She walked back into the main bedroom and found a man-servant preparing their things.

"Ah, hello?" Shirayuki said to him.

"Hello, Princess Shirayuki," the short older gentleman looked at her with a kindly crinkle to his eyes. "I imagine Regent Zen has forgotten to tell you about me as well, as I am now furniture for him, and have been for some time."

"Ah, yes," Shirayuki said, nonplussed about his description of himself as furniture.

"I am his man-servant who has been helping him prepare since he was small, much as Leah has been for Princess Ilena. The nurses continue to care for the girl children, but when the boy children reach a certain age, a male attendant is chosen for them. I have been that for Regent Zen. My name is Rutherford." He bowed politely. "I will not intrude often, for I understand Regent Zen's need for independence, but I will be available and will be doing such things as drawing your baths, laying out your clothes, and cleaning up after you."

Shirayuki looked around the room and noticed it was indeed clean of any trace of the day before's activities. "Thank you," she said. "Is it really necessary for me to have a personal maid, then?"

Rutherford smiled. "We would share those duties, Princess, but your maid would also help you to dress, which I would not."

"No, I suppose not," Shirayuki agreed. She considered it. "Ah, then you would be the one who has a bed in the room next to Zen's sitting room?"

Rutherford smiled and inclined his head. "Yes. It was kind of you to notice. I also enjoyed my brief visit with Mister Mitsuhide and Miss Kiki yesterday. They often visit with me and wanted to say hello."

"Ah, you were here then?" Shirayuki blushed.

"Think nothing of it, Princess Shirayuki. I was merely resting at the time. Really, you will not know I am here most of the time. It is just a new thing to you this morning."

"Well, it is hard to imagine such a thing," Shirayuki said doubtfully.

"It is preferable," he insisted, moving to place the clothes for the day's travel out where the clothes for the ball had been laid the day before. "Please, feel free to go and bathe. Regent Zen will waken in about ten minutes."

"Thank you, Rutherford," Shirayuki said to him. He gave her a kindly smile again and she turned back to the bath room. It wasn't until she was taking her nightgown off that she realized she had talked to him completely normally while so scantily dressed and her face exploded to red. Then she remembered that all of the house of Ilena had slept in her room with her just as calmly and just as quietly disappeared. She sighed. This part of living in a castle was something she would have never guessed as a common girl in Tanbarun.

As she washed clean she thought of Ilena and Obi and the fact that they were married and living in the bedroom together next to the office with the other ladies in the bedroom across from them and the four guards above. At least Rio waited for them to be decent before going into the room...though it was possible she drew the bath while they were still in bed also. Then she remembered that they could all hear exceptionally well, though she didn't really understand it and she blushed furiously again wondering if they could all hear Ilena and Obi in bed at night. She wondered how any of them could stand it.

As she slipped into the bath itself, she kept going until her face was more than half under the water. However in the world was she supposed to be a proper wife to her new husband if they were going to be completely surrounded by strangers in all of these other rooms? Maybe at least they wouldn't have good hearing so much. …Until she remembered Dane could hear that well...and Kiki…and Delia... She lifted herself just enough to catch a breath of air, then dunked herself completely under the water, wishing she could be somewhere else completely.

A hand reached down and pulled her up out of the water. "The day after our wedding is not the best time to be deciding to drown," Zen said in her ear as he held her up. His voice was kind and lightly teasing. "What have you thought of this time?"

Now she blushed for a completely different reason and he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Ah, I met Rutherford this morning," she said.

"Oh?" Zen paused, then added, "Is he still here?"

"Zen! He said you'd forgotten him, but I didn't really believe it." Shirayuki was aghast.

"I haven't forgotten him," Zen said in self defense, "he is merely very good at his job. I wouldn't be able to function properly at mine without him. I'm glad he is still here, or I'd have to be training someone new. That is a lot of effort, you know."

Shirayuki turned and looked at him in surprise. "You have to train them?"

Zen let her go and moved to the wash stools to begin cleaning himself. "Yes," he said, talking as he worked. "They have to learn your personal preferences and you have to make sure they will be properly obedient, as well as that they understand what duties you have set for them to perform. It isn't until they've been working for you for some time that they finally become part of the natural routine of the day. When that happens, everyone can relax and just do their work. Obi said that the day he realized he'd put everyone in the office into the background where they belonged it was a week into it. He'd even passed Ilena's door guards multiple times at the new offices and not even seen them. He was frightened by that, actually, since for someone of his background that means death, to not see people, but he's gotten used to it now. When he needs to see them, he sees them. When he doesn't, he doesn't." Zen rinsed off, then joined Shirayuki in the tub.

He looked at her kindly. "I'm sure it will take you a while also, but really, it's okay. The whole of the world goes better for both sides because they can move around as unseen but essential hands. They also know to be discreet. It is rather like having cats. Cats don't care what you do, as long as they can be happy. The servants are the same. They are happy to be of service."

Shirayuki was not quite buying it still. Zen smiled and moved over to take her in his arms. "It's okay, Shirayuki. You'll learn it over time."

Shirayuki sighed. "Well, Ilena has been after me to have a personal maid for some time now. It was probably to help me learn to prepare for this. I'm afraid I haven't done a good job of listening to her on the matters of the bedroom and servants."

Zen smiled. "Well, you did have a lot of other things to learn in a short amount of time. These are lessons you can learn now. We'll work up slowly, but you should start with a personal maid soon so she can be trained by Rutherford and yourself early. That would be good practice for you also."

Shirayuki nodded. "We were thinking of Maria, though it could be just Delia for a while. Both will come eventually."

Zen considered it. "I think maybe Delia first. She already has learned most of what you seem to need her to know. Then she can help you train Maria."

"Okay," Shirayuki agreed. She would let Zen guide her in these things.

Zen kissed Shirayuki. "As much as I would love to continue to hold you, we should get dressed so we aren't late."

Shirayuki nodded, then blushed as Zen stood and got out of the bath. He grinned at her and handed her a towel. "How long did Ilena say it would take?" he teased her.

Shirayuki stood and took the towel, still blushing. "At least a week, but I think it may take longer."

Zen looked away from her, busy with drying off. He nodded agreement though. Shirayuki decided he also was blushing, but not wanting to show her. She carefully toweled off, then wrapped the towel around herself and sat at her vanity to finish her morning routine. When she looked at him again in her mirror, he was staring at her, watching what she did. She smiled at him in the mirror, and he smiled back, but when she turned around, he was gone out to get dressed. She shook her head and followed him out. She agreed with Ilena. It would have been better if they could have gone into seclusion right away for a time.

"Zen," she was muffled as she pulled her underdress on.

"Yes?" he said, already mostly dressed.

"Can we have a honeymoon?" she asked. "Go somewhere else and just be together for a while, to get used to being a husband and wife before I have to learn all these other things."

"Hmm...," Zen was noncommittal and Shirayuki looked over at him. He was buckling on his sword. She finished buttoning up her dress, it being one of her more simple ones since they were going out rather informally. She was pleased Rutherford had chosen it for her and thanked him. He smiled from his corner chair. Then she put her hand to her head.

Zen laughed. "See, you already don't see him until you need to." He put his hand on her head. "It is a good thing, Shirayuki, really."

She sighed and looked at Rutherford who nodded agreement. "Well, I'll keep working hard," she said.

"That is good," Zen said. He paused, then looked at Shirayuki. "Yes, we can have a honeymoon, of sorts " He shifted, looking slightly embarrassed. "Dane, Tairn, and I have been working on planning it as my wedding present to you, though I'm not sure it is the best wedding present. Because I am the new Regent, and now there is in addition two new princesses and a consort, there needs to be a formal progression so that the people of Wilant know our faces. You're supposed to go on your fall rounds soon, and I need to do the garrison inspection. If we put them all together you can see what I do, and I can see what you do, when we are out of the castle. I was thinking we could plan in a longer stay in Lyrias to just relax, just so we can be all together and have fun during all the work and meeting of landed lords and such."

"M-my fall rounds?" Shirayuki was stunned. "I - I still have to do my fall rounds!?"

"Well, it is what you promised Elder Brother, isn't it?" Zen asked.

Shirayuki put her hand to her head. "I have been so focused on learning to be a Princess, and having to stay away from the pharmacy, that I have completely forgotten that is also my job." She was very chagrined.

"Well, then it is good I have remembered it this time, at least," Zen smiled at her.

Shirayuki said, "I guess that would be acceptable for a honeymoon, then...if we get to have time to relax together as well."

Zen nodded. "That's how I felt about it as well."

Shirayuki ventured, "Have to talked to Obi and Ilena about it yet?"

Zen smiled. "I've been waiting until after all of the announcement activities settle down. There will be a lot of planning needed for it. But, Obi keeps complaining about how much he misses us. I don't think there will be troubles with him. Ilena...I may have to convince." He reached for the breakfast cart and handed Shirayuki a piece of buttered toast, then took one for himself.

Shirayuki looked at the toast in her hand, then the cart. "Ah, Zen, when did that arrive?" she asked him.

Zen smiled at her and patted her on the head as he moved past her. "You are already doing very well, Shirayuki. Don't let it bother you and it will come faster."

"But, Zen…," she whined it, "I didn't even hear the door open and close. Really!"

He just smiled at her and patted the seat next to him where plates of breakfast had already been set on the table for them. "If it helps to think of the room as haunted by friendly spirits, then think that for now. Come and eat. We need to leave soon."

Shirayuki shook her head, but was obedient and went and sat next to him to eat. In the end, that was the easiest way to think about it, and Rutherford became the friendly ghost that inhabited the Regent's suite with them, though when she thought to thank him, he was always there to receive it kindly. In this way Zen began to train Shirayuki gently, and Mitsuhide and Kiki both lost their last bet to him, and to Shirayuki, on the first day anyway.

-o-o-o-

Ilena woke early as well. She had work to do. The first thing she did was tease Obi to that state of partially awake, then leave him in bed to get herself going. The second thing she did was send Marcus and Henry off to the stables to get the transportation for the Wilant contingent worked out. They munched their breakfast as they walked, still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. They hoped that the stable hands would already be up as well. The third thing she did was contact Falcon's Hollow to confirm the orders for the day. She had to let them know an extra set of royalty was coming and the second set was a confirmation - plus all the extras that would be coming with. Lunch was on: light, simple is fine, presentation is most important, and most difficult - early so the King and Queen could get on the road quickly. She added her apologies to Bill, Will, and Francis as they were the only real kitchen staff, though she knew they could handle it between them. She hadn't chosen them randomly, after all, and she had prepared them beforehand for at least the slightly smaller group.

She was in the beginnings of her contact when Grandfather walked into the office. She waved him into the bedroom. Obi got to be woken by Grandfather...an unhappy Grandfather. He'd already received complaints that morning and they were Obi's to handle. As the smoking hole in Obi's head slowly turned into a lump, he crawled out of the bed on the opposite side of the fuming old man and quickly got himself awake in the bathroom. He had to suffer through a tirade while he dressed and ate a shortened breakfast. In general it surrounded his message from the night before.

Now that the whole city of Wilant Castle knew (well, the Family anyway, Obi corrected for Grandfather in his head) that the Regent and Mother were going to be at the Black Cat, how was Obi going to handle security and crowd control? ...And what about poor Cathy and Fred of the Black Cat who surely didn't have enough food in their whole place to feed all the people that were going to show up and were frantic about if the quality of their food would be good enough to serve to such high folks? If Master Obi was going to plan something would he be so kind as to actually plan it instead of just leave the notice hanging in the wind?!

Once Obi got Grandfather settled down with many apologies, he humbly asked Grandfather to educate him on what he would do in Obi's place. He listened very carefully, then thanked Grandfather and excused him to go and recover. It wasn't like Obi didn't know already what to do, he had known beforehand and had already had practice with the House of the Queen of Knight. Really he just wanted to know what the Children of Mother would be expecting and to let Grandfather know he was thinking about it properly. Once he had put what he wanted to do into words the Children would understand, he sent his orders out fairly quickly.

Children were to rotate through, staying no longer than twenty minutes for Children and Pages, thirty for Agents, fourty-five for Captains. They would all pay for what they ordered. If things still were too full, he'd cut the time down. He also set up a rotation of Agents at the door to keep the total number of people in the establishment to its limit, no more. A set of Agents were also set on the kitchen door to keep people from coming in that way, and to keep the traffic in and out of the kitchen reasonable. He also set it so those who hadn't been able to go to the celebration at Falcon's Hollow had first opportunity to enter. Those who had gone to the celebration had already seen him and Mother, after all. Zen and Raji weren't too interested in being on display and Mikaze might turn and walk away without even entering at all if things were too chaotic and full. Thinking that thought made Obi decide to have the few Agents already assigned to track him to collect him, Kadzuki and Itoya when the rest of them were nearly there.

He apologized to everyone, but mostly to Cathy and Fred. He made sure they understood that he only expected their usual hospitality. What they could already make was just fine. The Regent was used to eating at inns on the road and found it a most acceptable diversion from the tastes the castle cooks always sent to the table. Obi also made sure to send out buyers to bring sufficient food in, and told them to hire a few more kitchen staff - or even kitchens if necessary. It could be expensed to the castle after all, as would the food and drink for the guests of honor. Fred took him up on it and called in all the other chefs who were Children of Mother in the town that had places close enough to the Black Cat, putting them on standby. Obi also made sure to send enough drink as well, and assigned a pack of Pages to support the transport of the food to, into, and out of the kitchen. If they wanted to see the people in the inn, they could help with all the work involved.

While he was in the middle of his conversations, Marcus and Henry arrived at the Cat Gate with the transportation for the Intelligence office. Obi kept talking while riding. They left Leah, Rio, and Grandfather behind to mind the normal traffic for the morning, Grandfather finally sighing in relief that Obi had repented and fixed his error as best possible and had left so he could relax...at least a little. Leah soothed him as best she could, and she and Rio hoped that he could be given his vacation day soon.


	45. Art Tour at Falcon's Hollow

**CHAPTER 45 Art Tour at Falcon's Hollow**

Zen and Shirayuki arrived at the main door to the castle just before Izana and Haki did. Zen had made sure to confirm Raji and Alia were up and on their way as he walked from his room to the entrance hall. When he stepped out the main door, there were two carriages waiting - the Royal carriage for Izana and Haki, and the Regent's carriage. He sighed. He would have liked to ride himself, but he supposed they needed to have something more reasonable for the Prince and Princess of Tanbarun. There were horses for the guards, of course. It looked like it was going to be a rather large cavalcade in the end, even with only the two carriages. Izana had all of his guards plus Lord Barret. There were Zen's four and Shirayuki's four. It looked like the security staff had decided eight was enough to protect the one carriage from Castle Wistal, and he was in agreement. ...But where was the contingent of the hostess and the host?

Just as he had finished scanning for his summary, his brother and sister-in-law arrived. "Good morning, Zen," Izana said pleasantly. "Oh, you'll be in a carriage as well today?"

"We have Prince Raji and Princess Alia to think of today," Zen said politely.

"Ah," Izana said. "Well that's good, that you will be able to provide one host per carriage then. We were looking forward to getting to speak more with Princess Shirayuki this morning. Queen Haki has a few more questions for her before their communications must be by letter."

Zen froze and stared darkly at Izana. He definitely was not happy with that. Not that he minded sitting with Raji so much, though they didn't really have much to say to each other without Shirayuki. He minded very much not being able to protect Shirayuki from his brother, particularly for an entire hour and a half.

Shirayuki put her hand on Zen's arm. "I would be pleased to sit with you, Queen Haki, King Izana. However if you are thinking of making it an unpleasant trip, King Izana, I will politely refuse now." She looked straight into the King's eyes as she said it very politely, and very firmly.

Izana stared at Shirayuki a look of complete surprise in his eyes, then he dropped his head and put his hand to his mouth and began to laugh. He laughed until it rang out through the courtyard. The others stared at him. Finally he apologized and worked to recover. "Ah, Shirayuki. You have indeed been trained by Ilena to exactness, though at the same time you haven't changed at all. Please ride with us so I may learn more as well as Haki." The smile of mirth continued to play around lips and eyes. "I promise, I will be polite."

Shirayuki looked at him, judging him, then nodded. "I will come with you," she accepted. She looked to Zen.

Zen stood blinking at her for a moment. "Very well, Shirayuki, if that is what you wish to do," he finally said. Even he had been shocked by her and had no strength to stand against her. He would let her do what she willed.

Raji and Alia arrived just about then and were properly welcomed. Zen explained that Shirayuki had been asked to ride with the King and he would be their host for the ride to Falcon's Hollow. He was now wondering very much where their proper host and hostess were. Just as he was getting to testy, he heard Obi's voice on the network and it was getting louder. He turned away from the pleasant conversations of distraction that Shirayuki had just begun to see where they were coming from.

The six riders, all wearing the pants version of the uniform of the Department of Intelligence, came through the gate from the outside and up to the waiting carriages. Obi was only looking slightly distracted, but was also continuing to make noise in Zen's ear. Ilena was in the front of the group on a pony, shorter and less broad than the horses. It looked like it would be easier for her to ride generally given the healing her hip was still undergoing, except that it was saddleless. That looked much more difficult, but she was sitting relaxed on the thick blanket beneath her that buckled with two straps to hold it on the pony. The bridle was just a simple rope halter and it rested on the neck of the pony, currently not in use. He stared as she easily directed the pony to stop in front of the walkway without seeming to move.

"Are we all ready, then?" Ilena smiled at everyone a brilliant beaming smile. She looked at Lord Barret. "We'll take point, shall we? Obi can take up the rear for now, until his morning's work is done. If the rest of you will please enter the carriages, we will be on our way."

-o-o-o-

Ilena wasted no time getting Lord Barret to talk with her as they rode out of the royal gate. Obi, respectful of Zen's ears, stayed as far back as he dared until he was done with his work, then rode at a run to catch up to the cavalcade. That wasn't quite enough for Fenrier but it was all he was going to get. He checked everyone from the back until he was up at the front.

The conversation in the Regent's carriage was interesting from the standpoint that it sounded like Prince Raji was actually asking Zen questions in order to expand his own knowledge. He seemed to have finally found something within himself that might be akin to humility, something he'd forcefully learned before when they'd been together. Now he seemed to have found the practice of it had helped him and he was more willing to repress his natural hubris. Obi smiled to himself. Shirayuki had really helped the prince of her homeland quite a bit, as had Zen's example to him. If today he could learn further the kind of humility Zen displayed to the people of Clarines, that would really go a long way to benefitting everyone.

Obi moved on up to ride beside the King's carriage. Shirayuki was also holding the same kind of court there. Obi was pleased to hear her laugh naturally. It seemed she was now able to handle King Izana with the same sort of strength she had used on Prince Raji from the beginning. She and Queen Haki were doing most of the talking, of course. King Izana, like Zen, really did prefer to observe. Obi decided it must be going well enough for them, but decided to keep his ear on that carriage the most for now. If either Shirayuki or the King needed rescuing they should know as soon as possible.

Obi moved on up to ride to the other side of Ilena from Lord Barret and listened respectfully, catching up to what the topic of conversation was. Lord Barret was, at that moment, in lecture mode. Ilena was asking pointed questions occasionally to make sure that she understood. Obi listened with partial hearing, having set his hearing for the Royal carriage to standby, then paid active attention to the surroundings they were riding through. As usual, there were Children in the trees. Obi smiled. Ilena had probably also put herself in point so they could see her and relieve their curiosity early. It was a bit funny to look down on her, a head and a half shorter than both of the riders she was between. She had to look up to speak with Lord Barret, though she didn't strain herself, Obi noticed. That was good. It must make for an odd spectacle to be seen coming down the road.

Obi occasionally asked for reports from the Children on the road, but all was clear up and down the road, thankfully. Somehow, he'd not thought to do such things until this trip, but that was the other reason they were there, so he ought to use them for it. It was a bit odd how he had to learn such things one at a time. Lord Barret asked him a question and Obi retrieved the information from the last little bit of the conversation from his memory and answered him politely. Ilena gave him a congratulatory smile. She knew he was doing multiple things at once. He winked back and went back to his multiple tasks. She was also probably doing all the same things, but her active mind was on the conversation rather than security.

It was a long ride. Obi did finally turn his attention away from the carriages just long enough to interrupt Ilena and Lord Barret's conversation, which had now become friendly reminiscences. He asked Ilena if she was tiring yet, as she had shifted positions again.

Ilena looked up at Obi, considering. "Obi, I need to stand. Will you allow it?"

Obi looked at her. "Have you been practicing it?"

"Yes," she said, ducking just a little.

"Well, we're both here, so if you tip, don't fall, just lean."

"Okay," Ilena sighed in relief. She put her hands down in front of her and lifted herself. Her legs moved up and around to behind her, her feet pointing, her body held horizontal. She pulled her legs up until she was in almost a handstand, just bent in half so her feet were pointing down like her head was. She put her feet on the back of the horse, keeping the flexible handstand position until she had fully stretched. Then her weight went from her hands to her feet and she slowly and gracefully stood upright, her hands going out to either side. She thrust her chest out and breathed one slow deep breath until she was balanced and centered. Finally she relaxed, perfectly balanced on her feet on the back of the horse, and ran one hand through her hair to get it out of her face. She was grinning by this point.

Obi and Lord Barret both shook their heads at her. "Lord Obi, you knew this is what she meant?" Lord Barret asked him.

"Yes. She wasn't quite so dramatic last time, and she was riding behind me so could balance on my shoulders. Of course that was only about a week or so out of her bed as I recall."

"Oh, I think it was longer than that, Obi," she remonstrated. "I waited a month before riding, as difficult as that was."

"Oh?" Lord Barret asked. "How long have you been riding again then?"

"Ah, about three weeks, a little more maybe."

Obi looked at her quizzically. "Can you ride hard yet?"

Ilena shook her head. "It still has to be slow gentle movements and no jostling other than normal pace, though I am hopeful for a trot soon. The flexibility is almost in place, though, as is the strength. This is the first long ride, and it is like the walking and sitting early on. I have to move positions frequently enough still or the tendon seizes."

Obi nodded understanding. He had to look up to her eyes now. The unusual picture they made was made even more unusual now for her riding while standing. "You've managed to train the pony well enough to deal with it."

Ilena smiled down at the steed below her. "She is very patient, which is good. She does think I'm odd, though."

Obi smiled and Lord Barret laughed. "I think we all think you're odd," he said, chuckling.

"Perhaps," she said with a small smile for him to let him know she wasn't offended.

Ilena did move about on the pony's back. Bearing the full weight of a human with only the two small points of their feet on its back was a bit painful to be left in the same position all the time and she didn't want to make it miserable, or so she explained when asked about it. Obi was still somewhat relieved when she did sit down again. He was glad Rio hadn't been on this trip to see it. He could imagine her wringing her hands, the next level of worry up from a tight clasping of the hands.

The guards at the gate house waved them through, again consisting of one of the household and one of the outside Children. Obi wondered why. When Foster met them halfway with a contingent of household guards, he figured it was because the household had decided they also needed to present proper security to the King and Regent. That wasn't a bad thing at all. He was glad he could count on Foster to handle such things when the Lord of the house also forgot such things for his own home, not just for visits to town. He would have to find a way to thank Foster on the sly. Maybe a fine bottle of wine, or a new dress for Sallie.

Foster moved in to ride next to Obi and the other guards surrounded the cavalcade, two in point in front, two in the rear guard. Foster politely welcomed the Lord and Lady to the house, congratulating them as both formal wedding ceremonies at the castle had happened after the ceremony at the celebration here in Falcon's Hollow. They introduced him to Lord Barret, as one of Ilena's Uncles. Foster knew what that meant and he respectfully welcomed him as well. Knowing who he now was speaking with he also gave Obi a quick summary of the things he needed to know before they arrived, in particular the security arrangements. He also gave Ilena a Steward's update so she knew what she needed also.

Ilena looked up at Obi. He looked at her. She tipped her head briefly at Foster and raised an eyebrow. Obi nodded. She held up two fingers. _Double his reward_. Obi nodded. He still wondered how she did that, reading his mind. He would have never figured it out, really. She could have meant that there needed to be two Fosters in the household, or that two Obi's were worth one Foster, or some such thing, though. He looked down at her. "Come here," he ordered.

Ilena looked up at him in surprise, then using a slightly more reserved method, stood on the back of her pony. It moved close to his horse and he slid back and helped her up to sit in his saddle in front of him. The pony moved back away from Fenrier just a bit, but stayed between the two horses. Obi frowned at Foster until he moved away a bit. Then Obi put his left arm around Ilena to pull her head close to his mouth. Very quietly he scolded her and told her to use words so that he wouldn't be confused, even if he was able to supposedly read her mind. For all he knew he had just agreed to doubling Foster's wages.

Ilena raised her eyebrows. "Well, it is, isn't?" she said back quietly.

Obi sighed and put his forehead on her head. "No, it isn't," he chided her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Obi. Next time I'll wait until we can talk about it properly," she promised.

For her punishment, she had to ride the rest of the way - which wasn't very much - to the house proper with him. He'd been wanting to hold her again for a while now, so he got to. He'd wanted to complain about her being on her own horse when they left the castle but couldn't because he'd been too busy fixing his errors. Really, he did prefer to have her ride with him. Fenrier liked her, too - no small feat, though he hadn't told her.

This difficulty she had with communicating with him, though...he couldn't let it pass until later. He'd been quite done with it after the second set of witnesses had been gathered and he'd had troubles both times. The troubles the third time hadn't been her fault. He and Grandfather had tried to communicate and the Lord of Tarc had interfered that time. Really, though, Ilena needed to be more direct with him to prevent confusion. If he saw the look pass between Lord Barret and Foster at his direct and quick correction of Ilena, he ignored it.

As they arrived at the house entrance, Foster apologized that they had not finished preparing the place for Robert's first work of Mother, and that statue was still in the entry hall of the house. Ilena smiled gently at him and said it was alright. She let Obi dismount first and help her down, knowing he needed still to know she was being obedient to him. He moved them to standing in front of the main door and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This was the place to start, with the statues that represented the house. Ilena stopped him and looked above the doorway. Obi looked up. There was a new thing placed above the door. It was a stone shield on which had been carved his coat of arms - the sleeping cat on an ermine field. He looked at Foster, who was passing off the horses and pony to one of the stable hands. "When did this arrive?"

"Three days ago," Foster said. "We put it up the next day. It's Peter's first work that Robert would consider acceptable."

Ilena looked up at it very closely, though it was a bit distant for her to touch. "Surprisingly, he has a very delicate hand. I think Robert may actually be able to use him after all," she mused. "I look forward to seeing what he can do."

Obi looked at her, then turned her around to greet their guests. What the guests saw when the couple turned to welcome them was Obi, with the horse that was himself next to him, and Ilena, with the falcon that was herself, next to her, and the Lord and Lady of Falcon's Hollow's crest above them. Many of them wished for a portrait of that picture, Zen in particular. Izana secretly would have asked for a copy as well.

When there were three couples lined up in front of the couple of the house, the other guards arraigned behind them, save the King's guards who Lord Barret had sent to surround the house reserving himself to go with the King, Obi welcomed them all to Falcon's Hollow on behalf of himself and all of the household. Then he turned the tour over to Ilena.

She introduced the two statues they were standing between and their artists, and invited them to touch gently any statue they desired to, but not any fabric or wall hangings. Then she took Obi's hand and led him away from the door to allow the guests to inspect the horse and falcon. "Obi," she said quietly, "I'd like to show the things in the front hall last, as they are the best and therefore require the most time to inspect. How should we do that?"

Obi considered it. They could cover the statue of Mother again, but the wall hanging couldn't be moved in the time they had. "Shall we walk them around to the garden and show them the dolphin next, then the two floors, ending through the servant's door to the formal sitting room, then out the guest door to the front hall? You don't need to show them everything, I should think. Can you think of a route that will show only what is necessary, beginning and ending that way?"

"Lead them around and I'll consider it," she said.

Obi directed their guests to walk with them to the other side of the house, saying they would look at the outside items first, then he held tightly to Ilena's hand so she would stay steady and walk with him. She was picturing the house in her head and not really seeing where she was stepping. When they arrived in front of the dolphin leaping out of the water, the eyes of the royals all lit up. It was a statue so full of motion that it lifted the viewer the same as the water lifted the dolphin into the air. Ilena told them who was the artist who had made the statue, then said that they were still working on finishing the correct place for it. She motioned to a place where the fountain was under construction and explained what the finished product would look like.

When that had been viewed closely to everyone's satisfaction, Ilena led them to the back door all the treasures had been taken out through for cleaning when they had first been uncovered. She had Obi enter the first guest bedroom in the hall leading past the dining room and to the kitchen, while she directed the guests to walk that direction, instead of straight and into the front hall. When the last one had passed her, she followed them into the room. This room had a bedcovering and hanging set that needed introducing with matching pillows, as well as a few woodworks. When a small stone vase was commented on, she told the name of the artist, saying that it was done by the same hand that had done the horse. From there she led them just to the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor there. Another two bedrooms in that wing had similar items to mention. Obi noticed that Ilena was paying close attention to items the royal guests found particularly pleasing. He was sure she was memorizing the personal preferences of each one.

The next stop was the master office. The entwined panthers received the most mention by Ilena, it also being a master work, but the sea scene with the dolphin and boat received attention as well, again with the mention that it was the same artist that had done the dolphin. Raji seemed to like the water scenes the most, which Obi found interesting. He wondered if it was because the prince had found his greatest courage on the day he had stood on the deck of his father's flagship and protected Shirayuki from the pirate who had kidnapped her in the second kidnapping. Shirayuki seemed to be shying away from that statue for probably the same reason. Mitsuhide and Kiki gave him knowing looks when they saw the panther statue. He looked away like he didn't know what they were talking about, but the back of his neck got hot anyway, and they grinned. Obi was interested to see that Kiki seemed the most interested in that statue in the end, even still.

From there, careful to not let the guests look down towards the stairs, Ilena led them to the guest rooms across the hall from the master bedroom for another set similar to the other bedrooms, then they went to the master bedroom. In this room, she had the most woodworkings. The bedcloths were made by a fiber artist she had already mentioned, the same for the stone workings, so she focused on the woodwork artists in this room. Obi thought she was brave to include the rocking chair and cradle, but then, these were all couples for the royals. They would also need such things in the near future, most likely, which made him wonder when an heir from the King would be forthcoming.

From there, they walked down the hall to the maid's stairs to return to the floor below. One bedroom here had quilts laid out and several cozy hand stitched items. It took Obi a while to understand this was Leah's room. He hoped she was okay with Ilena showing off her room, then wondered that Ilena had given her the quilts in the first place, though she did love her nurse.

They went from there to the formal receiving room to view the eagle. Izana's eye was caught by it immediately and he went to touch it to see if it was done by the same artist who had done the mother bear with cub in the Intelligence office. They could tell he was disappointed slightly when it was not. It was still an excellent work, however. Ilena named its artist, as well as the few other items that had been placed in this room. She suggested that they all rest in this room for just a moment and had the household bring drinks for their guests. She answered questions and talked to the guests about what things they had liked in particular, and what things they would like to see now that they had seen this much.

Izana asked if there were any more of the statues that actually felt real. Ilena shook her head, saying it was a just recently mastered skill and was the only one of its kind at the moment. When Raji asked what Izana meant, the King expounded upon the treasure, saying that if he had the opportunity before returning home, he should visit it. Raji asked if he might and Ilena welcomed him to come, perhaps the next day. After further consideration and about the time the cups were nearing empty, Izana also said to Ilena that he hadn't heard her mention any works in this house by that same artist.

Ilena bowed. "That was Robert, the master of the studio. I have reserved his statue until last, the same as the mistress of the needlework studio's work. I wished to rest your eyes as well as your feet before we view them. I'm afraid it will be difficult as they are in the same location. Please, take your time with both. They are well deserving of your consideration." She looked around the room then went to the door and opened it, welcoming their guests to move to the entry hall.

The first thing they saw was the wallhanging of the map of Wilant, Selicia and Tarc as it was hung directly across the hall from the door to the receiving room. Most paused to view it from a distance, then finally moved up to inspect it closely. Haki in particular commented on it a number of times. She was still admiring it when Izana turned and saw the statue of Mother. He did the double-take of looking at it, then Ilena, then back at it again, as many of the others had done as well when they had turned to it. Ilena gave him the same calm smile she had given to the others as he did so. Obi watched Izana closely as he stood with Ilena.

Izana walked to the statue, walked all the way around it, the reached up and touched Mother's face. Obi's eyebrow raised and he looked at Ilena. She was standing frozen. Obi reached over and took her hand. She looked down at her hand, then turned to him, raising her eyes until she was looking into his eyes. Her's were wide and she was not seeing him. He pulled her to him gently and held her, not letting go of her eyes. "Ilena," he called her quietly and put his hand on her cheek. As she struggled to return, a person came to stand close beside them, on the side away from Izana and the statue.

"What is it?" Zen asked them quietly.

Obi didn't move, but he answered, "She has said that when people see the statue they touch the child that represents themselves, but no one touches Mother. King Brother has touched Mother first."

There was a brief pause, then Zen called, "Ilena." Obi dropped his hand to her shoulder and allowed her to answer the call.

As Zen held her eyes, she began to calm. Obi looked at the statue and Izana again. The king was standing and looking at the child who was hiding behind the mother. As Obi watched, Izana reached out a hand and put his hand on top of the head of the child, the gesture of comfort.

Haki finally noticed the statue and walked over to it. She smiled and found the child who was holding on to the legs of Mother, the face of the child raised to look up into Mother's face. Izana turned to her and she looked up into Izana's face and spoke to him. He answered and when she looked away from him, he looked up and into Obi's eyes. For just a moment there was sorrow in Izana's eyes, then he turned away. Obi continued to watch him until Ilena took a deep breath. Obi looked at her again as she released it. She was standing more calmly, and in his arms he could feel that her strength had returned to her.

"What will you do?" Zen asked Ilena.

She took one more breath and shuddered briefly, then answered. "I will protect."

Zen held her just a little longer and she finished steadying. Zen nodded and Ilena's eyes turned to Obi's. Obi held her gaze, her sorrow also showing in her eyes. "What will you do?" he also asked her.

"I will remember," she answered.

Obi looked into her eyes a little longer, then leaned in. Ilena closed her eyes obediently and received his kiss gratefully, needing its strengthening reminder. He said quietly in her ear, " Who do you belong to?"

"Obi," she whispered.

"Who will you protect?"

"Obi, Master Zen, Izana, Haki, and Ilena."

He looked into her eyes again, then gently released her. When she was steady and calm, he allowed her to return to the room.

Ilena looked around and assessed the room, then she went to Lord Barret and spoke to him quietly. She returned to Obi's side as Lord Barret went to speak with the King and Queen. When they had answered him, he returned to Ilena. "They are appreciative of your offer, Lady Ilena, and will accept it,"

Ilena bowed slightly. "I shall see to it, then. Shall I also summon for the carriage?"

"Yes, please," Lord Barret said. He paused, then smiled at her. "I will hope to see you again," he said.

"Likewise," Ilena said with a small smile. He turned away to stand by the main door and Ilena called for Sallie. When Sallie arrived, Ilena gave her instructions to have a lunch box made up for the king and queen and each of the retainers they brought with them, to be ready by the time the carriage was brought up, and to send for the carriage and horses.

Sallie bowed and hurried off to give the orders and help make the lunch boxes.

Obi touched Ilena on the shoulder. She looked at him, then answered the question in his eyes. "In order that they may not lose more time towards their travels, I have suggested it, but we will still need to say our farewells." Obi nodded. Having the king gone from his house as quickly as possible was also his preference.

When the King and Queen were gone from the house, Ilena politely said to the other guests, "We have prepared a light lunch for before we return. If you are done inspecting the works here, we will take you to the dining room."

As they walked to the dining room, Obi asked, "Master, which child drew you?" He was holding Ilena's hand still, firmly in his own.

Zen looked at him askance. "The child that wanted to explore more."

"Oh?" Obi's eyes lit up. "Does that make the older one holding its hand Mitsuhide?"

Zen looked back at Mitsuhide. "Does it?" he asked.

Mitsuhide looked a little embarrassed. "Ah, yes," he answered. "Kiki said it was the older one restraining the younger, but to me it looked like the older was strengthening the younger."

Petroi looked at Mitsuhide. "You have seen it the way I see it," he said quietly. Mitsuhide smiled as they shared an understanding.

Obi squeezed Ilena's hand, then lifted the back of it to his lips and kissed it gently. She leaned on his shoulder, making him put his arm around her. She sighed contentedly and he kissed the side of her head. He saw Zen looking at them with a fond expression on his face and he grinned to see it. "Does Master need a hug or a kiss as well?" he asked.

"Come here and let me thump you a few times," Zen said. "I'm happy to see you happy, but that doesn't mean I need to be involved in it."

"No need to get violent, Master," Obi sulked, but his eyes sparkled and so did Zen's.

At the light lunch consisting of small sandwiches, fresh cut vegetables, and cool drinks that were only lightly sweet, Shirayuki mentioned to Ilena and Obi the honeymoon and progression that she and Zen had discussed that morning. Ilena calmly faced Zen. "Master Zen," she asked, "before we determine to go, I would like to have a meeting with you to set your next plans in place. It may be we should stay here to prepare."

"Mmm," Zen's acknowledged. "As the progression is to show all of Wilant the new royalty, I do expect you and Obi to travel with us, Ilena," Zen said calmly. "We'll take the time to plan it all sufficiently. I thought when I came to your office in the morning we would begin the next set of discussions after we set the plan for the negotiations with the Prince from Selicia. Then the next day we can all meet to discuss what would need to be done to prepare for the progression and the requirements."

"For the Olin Maris requirement, it will take me a day to go through my notes to see what must be done this trip and put them in order for the travel, and another day to prepare the itinerary of what must be done at each location, if I have nothing else to do on those days." Shirayuki offered.

Ilena added, "I have just this morning received further education at the mouth of my mentor, the King's Minister of Intelligence. He's told me very specifically what my duties are to the Regent according to the King. Obi and I will have at least a week's worth of work to be done at the castle before you may leave, given the scope of the travel. If we don't go with you, then Obi or I will need to go ahead of you at least one week along the entire route to see that things are properly in place before you go. This will need to also be calculated into your schedule. And to mine."

Ilena paused. "We will also need to discuss my plan in detail, as the timing may overlap critically. I need to have the horses from Tarc brought down before the passes are closed due to the snowfall. Once we leave to fetch the horses you won't have Obi or I for approximately four weeks. The Department will be staffed only from Falcon's Hollow and Dane will be your contact at the castle for that time."

Zen nodded and looked at Shirayuki. "There is also the matter of calling up your ladies-in-waiting."

"Ah, yes," she answered, trying to be brave. "We did discuss that before, didn't we?"

"Please let me know how I may be of assistance, Mistress Shirayuki," Ilena said calmly as she finished cleaning her plate.

Shirayuki looked at Ilena with gratitude, but she was unable to relax, really. "Thank you, Ilena."

"Please continue to be strong," Ilena said to her, and Shirayuki sighed. Obi winked at her to encourage her. "Master Zen, there is one thing I would like to say to you," she looked sharply at Zen. He carefully prepared himself, then nodded. "Until this time you have refused to let me see your future board, only watching to see what I will do." Her eyes were relentless. "In order to prevent you from making fatal mistakes I need to know at least the things in the near future on your board before you act on them, so that in the acting you do not make errors. Approximately one month prior should be sufficient, unless you begin to move too quickly again. Then I'll need more information and more frequently. This is a minimum. I would prefer to understand more than this so that I can show you the understanding and timing of kings."

"How frequently in general?" Zen asked her, sitting very straight.

"At - every - two - days - meetings." Her slitted eyes held him trapped. "That is too slow for me," she added as a warning, "because you move too quickly when you move. You must promise that you will not move without speaking to me first."

Zen took a deep breath. It should be no surprise to him, this warning. They would be working from this point on on things pertaining to his test - the subjugation of the Lord of Tark. "I promise, and I will be more open about my board at each meeting, letting you know with enough advanced warning to guard my steps before I take them. I will begin practicing this tomorrow morning at the regular meeting. Please take care of me." He bowed his head to her for a moment, then looked up at her again.

Ilena looked at him a while longer, calming herself down and confirming he would be obedient, then said with a sharp nod and a voice still firm, "Thank you, Master Zen."

As they walked out of the dining hall to leave the manor, Zen asked Raji casually, "Do you remember what we were talking about on the way here?"

"Ah...yes," Raji said carefully.

"You have just had a most perfect example of it, I think," Zen said. He looked at Raji to see if he was comprehending it, glancing at Alia as well. Slowly, their faces showed that they were indeed comprehending it, putting his words from before in the carriage together with the actions of this moment just past. They looked at each other then at Zen and nodded.

When Obi took Fenrier's reigns from Edward as they were all preparing to leave Falcon's Hollow he looked at the horse for a second, then at Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki. "Oh, yes, there was something I wanted to show you all." They looked at him, keeping their distance from Fenrier. "You didn't get to see what Ilena did early today, Master, so you don't know yet, but I can show you this. Ilena," he called firmly.

"Yes, Obi," she turned to him obediently, her hand on her pony's neck.

"Your punishment from this morning isn't completed yet. Come here."

Ilena paused, then walked over, the pony still following her. She bowed slightly to him, then walking up to Fenrier, she tugged on his bridle. He immediately sank to his knees. She sat in the saddle side-saddle, then tugged on his mane and he carefully stood back up. She patted his neck and praised him as always and he preened again. Then Ilena looked to Obi. "We are ready," she said.

"The pony?" he asked.

"She will follow us," she said. "Please just watch our speed and don't leave her behind. That would make us both sad."

"Very well," he said and smoothly lept up behind her. When his eyes lifted to look at his friends, they were in complete shock. He smiled brightly. "He is very good for Ilena isn't he? I think he would let you pet him." All three took a step back.

"No thank you, Obi," Zen said, "but that was definitely something to see."

"How long did it take her to get him to listen to her?" Kiki asked suspiciously.

"The very first visit he did this for her," he said mildly. "He has always been kind to Mistress, also."

"Isn't that because you…," Mitsuhide started to say, but Obi put his finger to his own mouth to interrupt the older aide.

"I don't think you should be reminding him about that right now," Obi said conspiratorially. "He'll complain you know." Fenrier shook his head up and down, making the bridle jangle. "See?" Obi pointed to the horse's head, his eyes raised innocently.

The three looked at him suspiciously, but he raised his empty hands. They looked and the reigns were still loose around Fenrier's neck, Ilena not having bothered to pick them up either. Zen looked at Ilena's pony, standing patiently waiting with only its soft rope halter and blanket, remembering the odd way she arrived that morning at the castle entrance, then up at Ilena. "So this is the horsewoman of Tarc, is it?" he asked.

Ilena smiled gently at him. "Perhaps you will also some day be able to have lessons," she said.

-o-o-o-

The trip back to Wilant City was a bit livelier for the persons riding in the carriage as Shirayuki had become quite good at keeping the conversation flowing as a good hostess ought to. Zen was enjoying being with Shirayuki, but he kept thinking he could be on his horse, riding with Obi and Ilena. He wondered how they were doing.

Obi and Ilena rode behind the carriage for some time at a distance, talking quietly. He'd set Petroi to monitor their security along the road so he could spend the time focused on her. Because he had set the initial tenor of their ride based on the punishment for lack of communication, he had to have her answer to it first. When he was sure she understood his complaint about needed clearer conversations and expectations, and they had discussed that morning's specific topic on the reward for Foster, he kept the final punishment period short.

He was more concerned about the fact that she wasn't really recovered yet from seeing the king touch the face of the statue of Mother. They had ridden in quiet for a while, and she was beginning to lose her strength. He could see it in her back. "Ilena," he called to her.

"Yes, Obi?" she turned towards him.

He looked into her eyes until she dropped hers. "What is it?" he asked.

Ilena turned her head away, then reached up and grasped his jacket. Obi sighed to himself. "What do you need?"

Ilena was silent for a while, then said, "Zen."

Obi increased Fenrier's speed until they were riding alongside the carriage on the side Zen was on. _Master_ , he called, wondering if Zen knew that word yet. At the least it got his attention. The curtain on the window was lifted and Zen looked out to see them. Ilena was still holding Obi's jacket. Her head was bowed, facing forward - the opposite direction from the carriage window - but away from Obi, and her eyes were closed. After taking in those details, Zen looked into Obi's eyes. Obi looked at him significantly. "Fenrier will carry you," he said. Zen's eyes held understanding and he nodded. Letting the curtain drop, he turned to Shirayuki, taking her hand in his as Obi rode up to tell the carriage driver to stop the carriage.

"Shirayuki, Ilena needs me for a time. May I go?"

Shirayuki looked at him soberly. "Is it King Izana?" she asked.

Zen nodded. "She still hasn't recovered."

"What was it?" Shirayuki asked.

The carriage was mostly stopped now, but he should explain. "Obi said that those who see the statue of Mother go immediately to the child that represents themselves, to look at it or to touch it. Mother herself is looked at but never touched. As she watched, Izana touched her first." Shirayuki looked at Zen with a worried expression that matched Zen's own feelings. "She was able to perform properly after we supported her, but because of the setting we weren't able to completely help her recover, I think. She has called me out."

Shirayuki took a breath, then nodded. "Go. We'll be alright here."

"I will return for you," he promised her, and she nodded again. He excused himself to Raji and Alia and stepped out of the carriage. Obi had taken Fenrier to be behind the carriage again and the guards who still surrounded it, and was waiting for him, holding Fenrier's head while Ilena was still on the horse. Ilena's two were with them watching over them, the pony not too far away as if also keeping watch.

As Zen walked over to them, Obi held out Fenrier's reigns slightly and Zen shook his head once, walking up to stand beside Ilena. He looked up into her face. "Ilena, what is it?"

She looked at him with deep eyes. "Does Zen love me?" she asked, as she had before.

Zen held up his hands for her and she slipped off the saddle into his arms. He held her to him as she grasped his jacket front the same as she had been holding on to Obi earlier and lay her head on his chest, the same as Shirayuki did when she was frightened. She was trembling slightly. "I do, Ilena. Thank you for protecting us today."

Ilena shuddered, then released him and stepped back to sink to her knees in front of him. She bowed herself down and said, "I am sorry, Master Zen." Her voice was ragged with sorrow. "I did not consider the effect of the statue ahead of time. It should not have been shown to Izana."

Zen looked at her. "No, it should not have," he agreed with her. He had barely been able to look at it himself, and for the most part had not looked at it, looking at the person herself instead. This was what had made him see the exchange between her and Obi at the beginning, but not the cause. "Is that the final location for it?" he asked her.

Ilena shook her head. "It is temporary. The Children have asked to be allowed to place it. I do not know where that is." She sounded more in control than before.

"They must place it where it cannot be seen recklessly again," he ordered.

"Yes, Master Zen. I will see they are told." Ilena said more calmly. "Thank you."

Zen watched her and waited. After a few breaths, she rose to be sitting on her knees, her hands in her lap and raised her eyes to his. She could look him in the eye, and she was calm, but there was still something else. "What else do you need, Ilena?" he asked her.

"Obi," she said and she wasn't quite able to keep a flash of emotion from crossing her face.

Zen held her eyes to ensure she was calmed again, then looked up at Obi. When Obi was ready, Zen looked back at Ilena, took control again, then nodded. Ilena shifted so that she was facing Obi, still on her knees. Again she bowed. "What do you need, Ilena?" Obi asked.

Ilena took a few breaths to compose her answer. "Please help me forget his touch."

Zen held Obi's eyes loosely enough that he could speak his will. After a few moments of thought, Obi made his request. "Master, will you continue to the Black Cat? I will send Petroi and Thayne with you and keep Henry and Marcus here with me. They will lead you there. We will catch up to you by that time."

If Obi was willing to send his guards, but would keep hers, then Obi was certain of his own restraint in this thing. Zen nodded. "Watch yourselves," he said.

Obi bowed. "Thank you, Master," he said.

Zen held his eyes just a moment longer, seeing the strength in them, then he turned and walked back to the carriage. When he was seated, he looked at Shirayuki's worried query and nodded. "Obi will see to the rest," he said. When she relaxed he took her hand and the carriage began to move again.

* * *

 _End The Missing Princess Book 2: Princess of Three Countries. Please continue along with Obi and Ilena, Zen and Shirayuki in The Missing Princess Book 3: Regent of Wilant, in which they finally learn about the enemy that threatens Wilant and Clarines, and visit Lyrias and all of Wilant, learning more surprising things along the way._


End file.
